Adventures of Agrabah
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: So,Im pregnant,in Agrabah.A dream come true! The TV shows have started which means there is literally no quiet days here.But that doesn't mean I'm not having fun wth my brother, sister-in-law and husband, Genie. Genie/Oc Aladdin/ Jasmine. Follows the TV series. If you haven't read my story, Biggest wish, you will be confused! So read it first! Thank you!
1. Air Feathered Friends

**You've voted and so now it's here. This story I might not update everyday. After all, it's an episode per chapter, which means it is longer. Plus, I really need to work on some of my other stuff. So, it might be a few days before I update again. But, I needed to start this or I would've forgotten about it. So, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Genie! Or any other part of Aladdin. I wish I owned the first part though. I love you Genie!**

**Chapter One:**

A month has passed since Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding, making me a month and a half pregnant. It is already visible to the human eye that I'm pregnant. The baby bump is noticeable, especially with the outfit I wear. My outfit was similar to Jasmine's, except mine is black and gold- like it had been when Genie granted the Prince/Princess wish.

My pants were also stretchable and would fit through out the pregnancy, so I wouldn't have to worry about maternity clothes. I mostly just had to worry about the symptoms of pregnancy, which haven't started yet.

Currently, Aladdin and I were walking through the Marketplace with Iago. Abu had run off and I knew where he was. All thanks to my insight on the TV series. Yes, the TV series had officially begun. How did I know? Let's just say it's a gut feeling.

My theory was only proven when Abu suddenly came running through the people and crashed straight into Aladdin's leg. "In trouble again, Abu?" Aladdin chuckled as Abu tried to smile innocently.

"He's got banana on his breath."Iago spoke up from his spot on Aladdin's shoulder.

"There he is!" I heard Omar shout from a distance and watched as Omar and Fazal run for us.

"Always saving your tail..." Aladdin muttered as he shook his head and I grinned. Same old Abu, never having changed from his old days as a thief."You coulda swiped some for the rest of us." Iago muttered.

"Good morning, Omar! Oh, cut yourself shaving, Fazal?" Aladdin asked as the two reached us. I stifled a laugh at my brother's antics.

Fazal wiped tomato off of his face. "That master of a thousand fleas has stolen my fruit!" He growled angrily.

"He was just shopping for me."Aladdin chuckled innocently. He put his hand behind his back, revealing three coins. Abu took them, tossed them to Omar, smugly, and blew a raspberry in that general direction. "If Abu were hungry, he'd climb a tree and eat dates for free!"

Fazal put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Mm, free dates!" He muttered as a strong wind blows through.

"Well, what kinda wind—" Iago started but he was blown off Aladdin's shoulder. "Get those gates closed!" Rasoul's voice echoed through the city. Hakim and Nahbi close and lock the city gates, but there was a large gust of wind and the gates break, throwing the guards; three whirlwinds enter the city.

"Wind demons, run!" Fazal shouted as the whirlwinds start to the damage the city. A man is nearly smashed by watermelons and another, who laid on a bed of nails, is forced off the bed and nearly crushed by it.

Iago was getting chased by a whirlwind. "Get outta here, shoo, go on, git!" He screamed—there was another whirlwind in front of him. He was caught between them, then thrown across the city. Aladdin and I were clinging to a pole and we watched a whirlwind approach a vendor's stand; it takes a pile of gold off of the stand then turns and goes in the other direction.

"Huh?" Aladdin asked.

A rich man, in fine clothes and jewelry, stands in the middle of the Marketplace. The whirlwind attacks him; and his clothes get ripped. "My gold!" The whirlwind attacks again; it steals his jewelry. " My jewels!" The whirlwind attacks one more time; it steals his clothes, leaving him in his white, heart-print boxers. "My goodness! "

Rasoul, Hakim, Fazal, and Nahbi stand before the city gates, swords drawn."Stand firm, men!" Rasoul shouted as the whirlwinds run over the guards and exit the city. Aladdin and I step over the fallen guards.

"Don't just sit there, they're getting away!" Aladdin exclaimed and I watched the three thieves get away.

"Good. Let the wind demons leave!" Fazal nodded and I rolled my eyes at their idiocy. The stupid tornadoes stole everything, not destroy everything. Though they did plenty of that too.

"They weren't demons, they were thieves! They stole everything!" Aladdin shouted, getting annoyed as well. I crossed my arms and nodded.

Rasoul stood, his turban was unraveled and wrapped around his body. As he struggled to free himself, he said, "Oh? And how do you explain thieves that hide in the wind?"

"I don't know, but I bet a sand gnat could figure it out, with a little bit of effort." Aladdin taunted the guard.

Rasoul walked over and flexed and the cloth wrap flies off of him. "Well, then it is a bet—" He grabs Aladdin's vest, pulling him face-to-face. I stepped forward and pulled my brother out of his hand and gave him a 'don't mess with the pregnant lady look. "— sand gnat. Now, what shall be the stakes?"

Fazal looked at Abu. "I want his pet!" He spoke up and Rasoul smirked. Fazal laughed. "The little beast will bring me none but the juiciest of dates for free."Abu, irritated, does a karate stance as Aladdin grabs him; a crowd was forming.

"Abu isn't my pet. He's my friend." Aladdin retorted in disagreement. Abu chirped in agreement and I nodded.

"So, Aladdin won't back up his boast?" Rasoul laughed and the crowd began to chatter. Aladdin looked around embarrassed_._

"What? I... didn't say that..." Aladdin trailed off, not knowing what to really say.

"Or maybe he is no smarter than a sand gnat after all."Rasoul laughed and Fazal and the crowd joined in.

**"** Fine! It's a bet! I'll prove to you that they aren't wind demons!" Aladdin gave in. I knew he hated to have his ego messed with. "And when I do, Fazal will be fetching dates for Abu!"

Abu began gesturing and shaking his head no, not liking this at all. I noticed and smiled apologetically at the simian.

"Well, I will want to see this proof when you return... or your friend is ours."

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin, Iago, Abu, and I were on Carpet, flying through the desert.. Abu sat beside me with his back turned to Aladdin.

"Now, keep your eyes peeled, guys. The sooner we catch those so-called demons, the sooner we win a bet."He ran his hand through Abu's hair, who huffed and muttered, "Oh boy."

Genie came out of his lamp. "Hold it! Stop everything!" Carpet stopped. "Did you risk Abu on a bet?" He turned into a monkey version of the "Godfather" with one arm behind his back. "You must show respect to the simian family. Be good to Abulio." He picked up a confused Abu who was wearing a pinstriped suit. "or you could wake up sleeping with fishes." Genie finished as he took his arm from behind him and revealed a snoring fish in a night cap; air bubbles came out of its mouth.

"Hey, proving the whirlwinds are thieves will be a cinch! Abu's not going anywhere." Aladdin said, waving his hand dismissively.

Genie reverted to normal "Oh, forget what I said then."He shrugged and I chuckled quietly.

Iago nudged Abu. "I hope you like picking dates for a living." He laughed and Abu blew a raspberry at him.

"Can you tell us which way they went, Genie?" Aladdin asked and Genie nodded as he turned into a weather vane.

"I got a fix on'em, due north! Buckle up and let's jet!"Genie answered and then he turned into a jet engine and pushed Carpet forward. We flew through the air quickly, almost missing the three tornadoes.

**"**There they are! Stop!" Aladdin shouted and Carpet stopped abruptly. Genie, however, kept going and crashed into the ground head first.

When Carpet landed, I hopped off and ran to where Genie was. "You alright?" I asked as I helped him stand back up.

"Smooth flight... but the re-entry could use work." He answered and I chuckled before turning to watch as the tornadoes approached.

"We can trip them up with some rope." Aladdin thought out loud and Genie turned into a hardware store employee. "Ah, right away. Now will that be hemp, nylon, or cotton blend?"

"Uh, hemp." Aladdin decided, though I could tell he was a little confused on why it mattered.

"Twist, weave, or Indian spiral?"

(Iago, Abu and I gasped, the whirlwinds were getting pretty close. "Twist."

"Now what about size?" Genie held up different kinds of rope in six different hands. "I got a special today on some nice tes-"

"Genie!" Aladdin and I shouted panicked. Genie dropped all the rope, which wrapped around him. "I guess we can skip the layaway option!"

Aladdin grabbed one end of the rope wrapped around Genie and formed a barricade. I stood behind Genie and waited as they got closer. The whirlwinds crashed into the rope, pulling it away from Aladdin.

**"**Whoa!" Aladdin exclaimed as Genie was spun around then became stuck in the ground. I ran over to him as the whirlwinds kept going.

"Go ahead and run, you cowards!" Aladdin shouted at the retreating tornadoes. They abruptly stopped and turned around and a sword came out. They leaped through the air and spun like propellers, coming straight for us.

"I don't think screaming at them was the best idea, Aladdin." I muttered from my spot as I tried to free Genie from the ground. "Nice going, Mr. Death wish." Iago added.

"Is that you, Auntie Em? I had the strangest dream about a four-speed blender!" Carpet flew over and helped me try to free him while the propellers attacked.

Aladdin ducked and one of them began chasing after Iago. It ran into him and shaved all of the feathers off of his lower body. Iago screamed and crashed into the ground, head first. Carpet and I finally managed to pull Genie out of the ground and we propped him up against a sand dune.

"Uh oh! Looks like lunchtime rush at a sushi bar!" His tail turned into a bicycle pump. "Time to get these gales a taste of their own medicine!"

Carpet and I pumped, inflating Genie until he' was huge. Genie then blew a huge gust of wind that sent the attackers away, screaming.

"All right!" Aladdin cheered as he extended his arm to high five Abu. Abu high fived him before realizing he was mad at Aladdin and abruptly turned around and crossed him arms.

I chuckled. "Abu, you can't stay mad at him forever. Well, you could, but it wouldn't be fun for the rest of us." I said, but I was ignored. Genie turned back to his normal size, tired and breathless.

Three thieves, loaded with treasure, fall out of the propellers. I immediately recognized them as Abis Mal's guys. You see, since Kristy kinda took over Abis Mal's part in the second movie, we didn't end until about three weeks ago.

"Those are Abis Mal's thugs!" Aladdin shouted in surprise. I snorted. "Don't know why you're surprised, I expected it to be them.

"That's because you know everything." Aladdin retorted, rolling his eyes.

After Aladdin had come back from his honeymoon, I finally broke down and told him everything. He had, of course, felt betrayed and upset, refusing to speak to me for several days. But finally, after some prompting from Genie and Jasmine, he talked to me and we made up. Jasmine was surprised, but forgave me a lot quicker than Aladdin had."You know it." I grinned.

"Abis Mal. Scourge of the desert, not a nice guy." Genie was telling Abu, which was funny cause Abu knew this already.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Aladdin shouted after the thieves. One of the thieves leaped into the air and tried to grab a golden feather. Another one grabbed him, then the men formed the whirlwinds and escaped.

Nearby Iago was checking out the damage to his lower body). "Oh, perfect. Could we leave the bird a little dignity?" The golden feather fell beside him and his eyes bulged. "Say!"

I walked over to the bird and raised an eyebrow. "Hand it to me."Iago jumped and the groaned.

"But I need it more than you do."He moaned but I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the feather from him.

He started grumbling to himself as I walked my way over to the group."Stupid girl, why out of everyone in the multiverse, did we get a girl who knows everything."

I chuckled as I approached the group. "Hey guys, think this will be proof enough?" I asked, drawing everyone's attention to me. I waved the feather around and the tornado is created around me. When I stopped, I smiled triumphantly at the group.

"So, this is how those thugs spin like whirlwinds!" Aladdin exclaimed as Abu took it and started examining it.

Genie turned into a game show contestant and hit a button. "What is a Roc's feather?" As a game show host. ""What is a Roc's feather" is correct!"

"Rocks have feathers?" Aladdin tilted his head in confusion while I laughed at the insane notion.

"Ooh, he must have had some bad fish. Stand back, he could get violent!" Iago exclaimed but everyone ignored him.

"Not like rocks in your head! Roc, like the legendary giant bird!" (As the sun) "And I mean giant! They got wings big enough to blot out the sun!"Everything goes black, except our eyes. They light up like they would in a classic cartoons. The light reverts to normal and Genie continues as he come out of an egg wearing a bonnet. "Baby birds are protected by those wind feathers until they can fly." He finished.

"That feather's proof of Abis Mal's scheme!" Aladdin realized. Abu hopped on Carpet and gestured for the others to join him.

"What's the rush? Imagine the look on Rasoul's face when we return with proof and the stolen loot." Aladdin grinned as he took the feather from Abu.

"And imagine the look on my face when Abis Mal fries my gizzard!"Iago muttered as Abu stole the feather back and started taunting Aladdin.

"Relax, guys." Al said as he took the feather back, then waves it around to form a whirlwind."We've got this. It'll be a breeze."

Abu grabbed one end of the feather while Aladdin held on to the other. The two tugged at it until it ripped in half. I sighed and shook my head. "You guys are idiots. I knew that was gonna happen." I grumbled.

"... sorry." Aladdin mumbled before he turned to me. "Why didn't you stop us then?" He half accused as Abu fainted in shock.

I shrugged. "Hello! I can't just change the course of reality! It could drastically change everything, and probably for the worse!"

"Hello, Abis Mal." Genie joked to Aladdin.

XxRebelWriterxX

We arrived at Abis Mal's hide out cave and quietly entered. "I promise, Abu. Just one feather then it's back to Agrabah." Aladdin whispered as we walked. We could over hear Abis Mal and is adviser Haroud talking.

"Sir, I agree we should use our magical resources to do away with that-" Haroud said and I noticed shadows approaching us.

"Hide!" Aladdin whisper shouted. We ran into a stable and Genie closed the door.

"-no good Aladdin, once and for all! But may I suggest working on your aim?" They passed the stable. "Thanks to your little misdirected deep sleep spell, I dozed through half my-" Haroud trailed off and the boys peeked through the door.

"Bet they have feathers! Back in a flash!" He flew after Abis Mal and Haroud. "Genie, no!" Aladdin shouted after him but it was too late.

"He'll be fine." I assured my brother as we waited patiently- or in Al's case, nervously- for Genie's imminent return.

It was a few minutes before Genie returned. It was right after Iago said, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't look so good inside out."  
"Sorry, Al, no feathers. But I found some keys and this neat whistle." Genie said as he went to blow the whistle. I quickly took it from him before he can blow it.

"Keep it down, they're still out there." Aladdin warned before we left the room and walked further into the cave. It wasn't long before we came face to face with a large caged bird.

"Told you the feathers were from a baby Roc." Genie announced as the Roc cried out in sadness. I felt my heart tighten as I looked at the bird sadly and my motherly instincts kicked in.

"My God, we have got to get this poor baby out of here!" I exclaimed as a few tears fell down my face,

"Oh, poor bird..."Aladdin sigh as Genie cried and exclaimed, "I bet it misses its mother."

"There must be some way we can help it escape." Aladdin finished, suddenly looking very determined.

"Yeah, it is a killer, but you promised the monkey just one feather. I mean, me, I'm here, but it wouldn't be fair to Abu if we didn't leave right this very second." Iago reminded him, sounding completely annoyed. Of course, what else is new when it comes to him?

"Ohh, poor birdie..." Abu whined softly and I smiled at the monkey. "You'd risk your freedom to save the baby?" Aladdin asked with a smile.

Abu chattered, then ran to the cage. He picked the lock on the door and stood back, accomplished as the door opened.

"Just because you've got nothing to live for but pickin' dates! I want my internal organs to stay internal!" Iago yelled and Genie pinches his beak shut.

**"Shh**! Someone will hear you!" Genie hushed as Abis Mal and Haroud enter the room.

"See?" Genie said as I muttered, "Too late.

"Say hello to your guts!" Abis Mal laughed as he searched himself. "Where did I..." He trailed off as Haroud said,"Just call the guards."

"Just call the... GUARDS!" Abis Mal yelled after he thought for half a second. I rolled my eyes and turned to my husband. "Genie, get the bird out of here!"

Iago jumped into Genie's arms. "Take me home, daddy!" Iago yelled but Genie threw him aside. "Wrong bird."

The baby Roc stumbles out of the cage and Genie turned into a cowboy and jumped onto his back and were off. "Git along, little birdie! Hup, hup!" Genie laughed. Genie and the Roc were stopped by three thieves though. So, Genie pulled out a pencil and drew a door on one of the room's walls. The Roc goes through and Genie followed. The three thieves try to chase them, but they just run into the wall. A few moments later, the thieves continue the chase.

"Fly, fly, fly! Up up up!" The Roc screeched as three more thieves approach from the front. They jumped on the Roc, who spun like a whirlwind and sent the thieves flying.

Genie neck was twisted as he said, "Forgot... the whirlwind thing." He untwists himself. Aladdin, Abu, Iago and I approach on Carpet.

"Genie, look out!" Aladdin yelled. What, I couldn't steal _all_his lines. Well, I could, but that would be mean!

Genie, with many heads, each looking around and saying the word. Where?"He pulled his heads together. "There!" Abis Mal was about to tackle Genie. Aladdin, Carpet, and I fought off the other thieves. Genie picked the Roc up and flies away with him and Abis Mal followed.

"Put the bird down!" Abis Mal shouted as the thieves tried to block the entrance.

**"**5-4-3-2-1 lift off!" Genie shouted as he turned into a rocket, the Roc and Abis Mal on his flew off, missing the thieves. Abis Mal fell off of the Roc and landed on top of his men. "Next stop, the Crab Nebula!"

I watched the bird and Genie disappear before turning to the sprawled thieves. "they took my bird. I'm bird-less. They don't leave here alive!" Abis Mal shouted as we flew out of the cave on Carpet.

"Gotta go!" Aladdin laughed and Iago shouted relieved, "We made it!"

I knew we weren't out of the woods yet and it was proven when ahook attached to a rope latches onto Carpet. Haroud was standing beside the rope, which stretched as far as it could and pulled Carpet back. Aladdin, Iago, Abu and I fell into the sand. I twisted myself around so that I landed on my back and not my stomach.

"Can he do that?"

"Ruin my plans, eh? Heh heh, I'll do something... ho, really... unpleasant to you." Abis Mal laughed as he approached us with the other thieves trailing behind him.

"Oh, here it comes! Inside-out city!" Iago groaned.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I'm not turning you inside out. I've got feathers!" Abis Mal laughed as he pulled out a handful of golden feathers. **"** ...that's good, right?" Iago trailed off.

Abis Mal twirled the feathers, forming a giant whirlwind. "Awful blizzards we've been having, hmm fellas?"

I jumped to the side to avoid the whirlwind, knowing that it would be good for the baby. The other four weren't so lucky and got trapped in the whirlwind. I watched as they were taken away, knowing they'd be safe in Agrabah.

"How did you escape the whirlwind?" Abis Mal asked shocked when he noticed I was still there. I scoffed.

"Hello, pregnant here." I reminded them as I pointed to my stomach. "Swirling around in a giant tornado would not be good for my unborn baby!"

Abis Mal seemed to think about that for a second before shrugging."Lock up the prisoner." He decided. I rolled my eyes as a bunch of thieves surrounded me.

Then, the strangest thing happened, I was suddenly surrounded by a blue mist that completely covered me from the thieves. I felt the weird sensation of moving and when it disappeared, I was in front of the Palace gates!

"How did I get here." I wondered, but I had a feeling. I looked around and noticed a sand dune moving. I ran over and helped Carpet push himself out of the sand.

Aladdin coughed "Abu?" Abu popped out of Aladdin's vest, groaning. "Abu! You're ok!" He exclaimed as Iago emerged from the sand beneath his knee.

"I, however, have a migraine that you wouldn't believe."He complained and I couldn't help but smile in relief even though I knew they'd be fine. "Hey, I thought you escaped the whirlwinds?" Iago pointed out and I shrugged.

"I did, it was weird. After you guys left, they went to capture me, when this blue mist surrounded me. Almost like when Genie uses his magic. I think it was the baby. I bet she's gonna be a little genie too." I grinned.

"Fantastic, just what we need, another Genie."Iago grumbled before flying away from me, grumbling as he went.

"Abu, I'm sorry I ever made that bet with Fazal. I was wrong."Aladdin sighed sadly.

"Well..." Abu chattered as Aladdin extended his hand to shake. "Friends?" Aladdin asked and Abu shook it in agreement. Then a familiar shadow loomed over our group.

"Oh, did those wind demons give you a little trouble, sand gnat?" Rasoul snickered and I rolled my eyes. I always hated this part of the episode.

"They weren't demons! Abis Mal and his men were using Roc feathers to become whirlwinds, but we-" Aladdin tried to explain, but Fazal interrupted him. "-rocks have feathers?"

"Yes, rocks have feathers. I thought everyone knew that." I responded sarcastically. I was ignored though when Rasoul said, "Oh, now don't be so skeptical, Fazal. I'm sure Aladdin can convince us... with his proof."

"...well, I don't have any, really, but it's true! And-" Aladdin one again tried to explain, but was once again cut off, this time by Rasoul. "-and a bet is a bet. Or is the honor of Aladdin just another empty boast?"

Aladdin and Abu looked at each other, sadly. Abu had been Aladdin's only friend in a long time. They were family.

"Abu... I'm sorry..." Aladdin trailed off and Abu answered with, "Oh... bye, Aladdin."

Fazal put a leash Abu and said, "There we go, my little date picker!" And the three of them left.

"Abu!" Aladdin shouted. Aladdin, Carpet and I hunched over, saddened. Abu, who about to enter the city gate, turned to look at Aladdin one last time. He wiped away a tear, then is gone.

"Does this mean we can get a dog?" Iago asked and I couldn't help but glare at him though I knew he didn't mean it. "Iago!"

Iago crossed his wings. "What?" He faltered."Am I supposed to get sentimental? Start talking about what a pal he was." He fell over, pounding the ground with his fists. "and how I'm gonna miss him? I am gonna miss that flea-bitten little ape!"He began to cry hysterically.

A strong wind suddenly blows in. A man leaned over a balcony in the city and shouted, "The wind demons! The wind demons return!"

"Your proof, kid! It's your proof. The monkey's ours, come on!"Iago realized and Aladdin grinned and followed me as I hopped back onto Carpet.

"If you ever tell the monkey what I said, you're goin' down like a plate of birdseed, got it?" Iago warned as we flew into the city.

We flew straight to the Palace where we knew Abu would be. We arrived just in time to hear Rasoul say, "Fazal... Aladdin was right."

Carpet flew by and Aladdin grabbed Abu while I laughed. "As you please, Rasoul!" Aladdin grinned and we were off again. Aladdin and Abu hugged. "Always saving your tail." Aladdin joked as I also hugged the monkey.

Carpet flew through the Marketplace. "Let's see, I just need to pick up a few things." Aladdin muttered to himself. He stole the tarp off of a stand, followed by a snake charmer's snake and rope, before we fly out of the Marketplace once more. "Now to take care of Abis Mal."

"Look, we got the monkey back. Shouldn't we just celebrate by running away?" Iago pleaded, but he was ignored like always.

Carpet reached the whirlwinds and Aladdin threw the tarp on top of one of the men and flattened him. Next, Aladdin dropped the rope between two of the whirlwinds, causing the men to smash into each other. Finally, Aladdin tossed the snake into one of the whirlwinds, then flies off.

The snake we threw at the last thief was wrapped around his body. "Stay away, stay away!" The thief shouted and our group watched him struggle.  
Aladdin and Abu shouted, "Alright!"and then gave each other high-fives. Abis Mal gasped, then has a fit of anger.

Abis Mal then yelled at two approaching whirlwinds). "STOP!"They do so. "See those guys?" He points to us. "Knock'em out of the sky!"

The three men raise their feathers into the air and wave them back and forth. The action forms a giant whirlwind which captures Carpet, Aladdin, Abu, Iago and this time me. The thieves put down their feathers and the whirlwind disappears; the thieves attack, with swords drawn.

"Try and get outta this!" Abis Mal shouted as the men form the propellers and aim for the gang. I watched the approaching danger with a straight face before turning to look up at the sky. "Now who's gonna save our tails?!" I vaguely heard Iago yell as a loud screech emanates from the sky.

The thieves revert to normal and began cowering. A large Roc flies over them. Genie, dressed a pilot, and the baby Roc sit on her back. I grinned triumphantly.

" On your left is the beautiful city of Agrabah." Genie announces as the wing's block the sun. "Abis Mal is about to suffer disastrous defeat and the hands... err, wings, of Mom! Hit it, Mavis!"

Mavis flew at Abis Mal and his men; a huge storm cloud forms around her. Aladdin, Abu, Iago and I hop on to Carpet to escape. Abis Mal and his men try to flee, but the cloud overtakes them and assaults them.

I watch the scene in amusement before turning to where I knew Haroud was standing. He watched his fellow thieves and leader get overtaken by the cloud but does nothing to stop it. He must've felt my stare cause he turned to look at me.

"It's been fun, little guy. Be sure and send me a post card from the edge of the world!" My attention was drawn back to Genie. He flew to the ground as Mavis flies over Agrabah and into the distance. We all waved goodbye as Genie appears before us.

"Would've been here sooner, but Mom was baking cookies!"Genie laughed as he held up a giant chocolate chip cookie.

We all flew back to the Marketplace. Well, episode one down! So many more to go! I thought about what next episode would be like as we approached the Marketplace and Rasoul, who looked at us sheepishly when we landed.

"I... admit we were wrong, Aladdin, but Fazal has duties to perform and-" Rasoul started to say, but Aladdin cut him off with a grin."and none more important than those of personal date picker!"

A couple hours later, I stood next to Abu and we both were grinning up at a tree, Abu's arms were folded. There was a basket of dates beside him and more dates fell out of the tree and into the basket. Abu inspected one, then threw it aside.

"Yeck!" Abu grimaced before he scolded the person at the top of the tree. I giggled at the little primate.

"He says "none but the juiciest fruit!"" I yelled up the tree where Fazal was struggling to reach dates. He fell out of the tree, the basket ending up on his head. Abu climbed on top of him, picked one of the dates off of Fazal's body, and eats it.

**(And that is the end of episode one! Lol, this was fun. It should hopefully get better as I progresses and won't be only script would little words spoken by Kendra. I'm just warming the story up! This first chapter was twelve pages long! How exciting! Anyway, remember to A.R.F. Alert Review Favorite!)**


	2. Bad Mood Rising

**Hey guys! I missed you guys! I hope this story is a little more to your liking. I know last chapter Kendra didn't speak much. It's difficult to fix her in. Hope you like this one though. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin!**

**Chapter Two:**

A couple days later, Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie and I were all flying through the sky on a democratic mission.

"Nothing like a little diplomatic mission." He picked grapes for Abu. "Pretty cushy, eh, Abu?" Aladdin sighed happily from beside me.

"Aladdin, opening trade with Quarkistan is a very important assignment." Jasmine said seriously, but I saw the hint of a smile.

"Oh, I won't let you down, Jasmine. Remember, you and I are gonna be together forever." Aladdin grinned cheesy and I rolled my eyes and smiled..

"Hmm. So, you do know a bit about diplomacy." Jasmine giggled.

"Yeah! Like a cockroach knows quantum physics!" Iago snorted and I nodded in agreement. "He knows about as much as I do." I laughed.

Aladdin glared at me playfully while Jasmine said. " The very model of diplomacy."Which caused Aladdin to grin triumphantly.

"So, what did this gem cost ya, Al?" Genie asked Al as he appeared out from his lamp and flew beside us. I smiled up at him.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't buy a diplomatic post, Genie." Aladdin grinned and I shook my head in amusement. "Yeah, you have to earn it." I added in.

"If ya believe that... perhaps I can interest you in the Brooklyn Bridge. Special low price. One time offer." Genie offered.

"Quarkistan's just over these mountains." Jasmine pointed out and everyone's attention turned with expectancy. However, everyone was disappointed to see nothing but dry land.

Aladdin gasps. "This is Quarkistan?" He questioned.

"Yup, that's it. Wait till you hear the story behind this place!" I chuckled, though I felt worried slightly. I glanced over to where Jasmine was sitting. I was afraid for her.

"We want to trade with this place? Terrific! We'll import all the pestilence and misery we need!" Iago exclaimed as we flew in to land.

I hopped off of carpet and looked around the place. Man, it looked even worse in real life! The ground was brown and had, not a speck of grass anywhere. There were cracks all throughout the land and the trees were dried up. No leaves.

"Wow, this place looks like its been through hell and back."I muttered as I shook my head in disbelief.

"I thought you already knew what it looked like?" Aladdin asked and I shrugged."Of course I did, but it's different seeing it myself than on a tele-" I was cut off my the sudden Earthquake that shook beneath my feet.

I fell to my knees as a huge crack inched closer to the group. "Aladdin!" I shouted as I pushed him out of the way. Of course, that meant _I_fell into the gorge instead.

"Kendra!"Everyone chorused from above me. Quickly, I latched onto a weed that stuck out from the side of the wall of dirt. I clung to it desperately as Genie turned into a beam of steel to hold the Earth open.

"Hurry, Carpet!"Jasmine exclaimed before the weed snapped. I gasped at the feel of air whooshed around me. Luckily, Carpet managed to catch me and he quickly flew out of the gorge. Genie went flying through the air as the Earth fully closed.

Carpet set me down once more and I sighed in relief. Aladdin and Jasmine engulfed me in a hug. I hugged back in relief. Man, what would we do without Carpet and Genie?

"I hate to interrupt you two..!"Iago started to yell until he saw Genie falling towards him. "This is going to hurt." Genie landed on Iago. "It's gonna be one of those trips."I heard him say, though it was somewhat muffled.

Genie poofed back into himself before flying over to give me a hug. "Kendra! You're alright! I was afraid I lost you."

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Genie. It takes more than that to get rid of me." I promised. "Now, shall we continue our journey before any more unforeseen obstacles stop us once more. And possible kill us."

"Wouldn't you know if anything was gonna happen?" Iago asked sarcastically and I chuckled. "Probably, but I'm not saying anything."

XxRebelWriterxX

"I do hope your visit cheers the king. He's been in such a foul mood since his birthday party." Wazeer said. He was the King's Royal Vizier and so far, I liked him. Well, I knew what he was like already, but he really was a kind man.

"You mean nobody came?" Jasmine gasped in disbelief. I would've been upset if no one came to my party... even though this has nothing to do with me.

"Everyone came, but no one told him about it... and that's the result. You see, Quarkistan is an enchanted land. When the king is happy it's bright and fruitful, when he's glum it's gloomy." The Vizier exclaimed and I nodded along.

"That's why it looked like a barren wasteland out there." I spoke, almost subconsciously.

"What about when he gets mad?" Aladdin asked curiously and I shuddered at the thought. I remember how bad it was.

"Oh, pray you never find out." Wazeer answered as ominous music, similar to the music from "Jaws" played. I looked to the source of the music with amusement. "Why do I have the feeling we're gonna find out?"Iago groaned.

"Maybe it's because I did this." Genie answered from behind the group. He was in the form of a bass violin as he play the ominous music. "Genie."I chuckled and shook my head. He grinned and winked at me.

"You see why I've offered this treasure to anyone who can lift the king's spirits."Wazeer spoke up once more as he pulled away a curtain to reveal a huge amount of gold and treasure. Abu and Iago stared at it with greed.

"Oooh! Let's do it! Can we!? Can we!? Huh!? You know how I love to spread joy."Iago begged us comically.

"I can throw my voice."Genie shouted as he threw his lips like a boomerang. He went to catch them as they came back, but missed and it fell to the ground. "Catching it is another matter."

"Well..."Aladdin hesitated as he glanced over at me. I shrugged as the two animals continued to beg and plead. Aladdin sighed. "Why not."

"It's show time!"Genie announced as he laughed. "Aladdin, this is a diplomatic mission not a circus." Jasmine hesitated unsure.

"Hey, what's the harm in a few theatrics? In the name of diplomacy, of course."Aladdin assured with a small shrug.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to try." I spoke up even though I already knew the outcome."Oh, please? Say you'll try?" Wazeer begged at the same time.

"Well... all right. But let's keep it low key."Jasmine finally relented.

"You've got it. Nice and low key and subtle." Genie agreed, but the glint in his eye said that that was not what he planned on doing.

XxRebelWriterxX

Genie entered the throne room with Abu and Iago. He was playing drums loudly. I stood outside with Jasmine and Aladdin as I watched the scene unfold.

Iago, in the spotlight, announced. "Presenting the Baffling Genieoso!"

"Behold! The ever amazing linking rings! One ring! Two rings! One more ring and we've got a circus. Three rings, quick. Answer it before they hang up! Four rings, five rings!" Genie shouted as he tossed the rings in the air and they fell back down to capture him. The king yawned.

"Okay, forget the rings. Let's see some real fake magic! The eternally puzzling sawing a woman in half trick."Genie decided as he sawed a fake woman in half. Then he opened the box and looked inside. "Ew..! No problem."He erased box. " Everything under control. Let's just pretend we didn't try that one, all right? The always nominally interesting disappearing milk trick!" The milk falls out of newspaper. "Oh, oh, why I've simply ruined my curly toed pumps!"

The King yawned again and I exchanged a worried look with Jasmine. I knew what was gonna happen, but I still worried for my family

-king yawns-

"You're too kind. Thank you." Genie thanked sarcastically. Iago was starting to panic as he announced the next 'act'. " Uh, and now the amazing Aladdin and his dancing swords!"

Aladdin walked in juggling three words expertly. The king watched, but the expression on his faced showed he was not impressed. "Ahhhhhhh! Al, we're in trouble here."Iago panicked.

"It's not working!" Wazeer sighed in disappointment.

"More swords! That's what we need!"Iago decide as he took a sword from a guard."Thanks, big fella." Iago threw it to Aladdin. "Heads up, Al!"

Abu grabbed a sword from a guard. "Hey! My sword!" The guard yelled as Abu threw it to Aladdin.

"Wait! I've never juggled this many before!" Aladdin shouted, slightly panicked. I gulped nervously, remembering this scene from earlier.

"Really? Now that's interesting." The King perked up in excitement. "More swords!"

"It's working! It's working!" Wazeer laughed from beside me. I looked outside and watched as the sky cleared up and the grass grew back. Leaves grew back onto trees.

"Why is there never an arms dealer around when you need one!?" Iago shouted when he realized they were out of swords.

"Did you say"Genie grew four arms holding sword.-" arms! I got arms I haven't even used yet." He laughed and I looked away, not wanting to see this.

"Genie! No more swords! Ahhhh!" Aladdin shouted and I knew he tripped. I heard the swords fly from his grip and hit something. When I looked up, I saw the king pinned to his throne. "I can't look!" Wazeer moaned as the weather turned back to how it had been before.

"We are not amused!" The King snapped dryly. "Please, give us one more chance!" Aladdin begged and the king seemed to think about it for a second. "Well..."

Genie, Iago and Abu started to play music on kazoos, but the king grew angry and they were all struck by lightning.

"Audiences like this could kill Vaudeville!" Genie gasped. "Genie!" I shouted before running in and to his side, not hearing whatever it was that Wazeer had said..

"King Mamood, I'm sorry. They were just trying to help." Jasmine apologized as she followed me into he throne room.

"If you really want to help... leave!" The King growled and pointed towards the door.

Jasmine: We're going. -idea- Come on, Aladdin. Let's go before something really bad happens. Like what happened to the Golden Prince when he met the King of the Genies.

"What?" Aladdin asked confused.

"Shhh!" Jasmine and I hushed him simultaneously.

"Wait! You can't leave until you tell me about the Golden Prince! How'd he meet the King of the Genies? Was he really golden or just kind of yellowish?"The King asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity.

"Well, it happened like this." I started and Jasmine finished with, "One day the Golden Prince went to a great festival in the marketplace..."

Jasmine and I took turns telling the story as we settled on several pillows beside the King. Jasmine had told me the story a while ago, so I had the entire thing memorized!

"And from that day on, the Golden Prince lived a most pleasurable life." Jasmine and I finished with a smile.

"That was great! I mean you two must tell me another story tomorrow."The King demanded after a burst of energy.

"Quarkistan is saved!"Wazeer cheered. "Of course you know the princesses must remain with us... forever." Wazeer announced. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that when Aladdin married Jasmine, I became a princess because I'm his sister? Well, I did.

"What!?"Aladdin, Abu, and Genie shouted simultaneously. Jasmine began trembling in fear while I stood there calmly. Though I was surprised I'd be forced to stay too, I knew everything would be fine in the end.

"I wouldn't leave Jasmine or Kendra for all the treasure in the world." Aladdin shouted while Genie nodded in agreement and put a protective arm around my shoulder.

"It's a curse! My life is cursed!" Iago shouted dramatically from behind me. I suppressed a snort at that. Greedy turkey.

"Come on, Jasmine, Kendra! We're going home!" Aladdin exclaimed as he grabbed our hands and dragged us away.

"But..."Jasmine and I started to protest but we were interrupted when the King yelled. "No! Guards, stop them! Princess Jasmine and Princess Kendra is staying with me!"

"Can't we negotiate this?" Aladdin asked weakly as we were surrounded by guards. I backed up cautiously and held my stomach. Pointy swords did not make me comfortable with the baby.

"No! Jasmine and Kendra must never leave Quarkistan!"The King replied darkly.

"But Agrabah is my home, Mamood, and now it's time for me to go. You understand, don't you?" Jasmine tried to explain calmly.

"And I need to stay with my family, please try to understand. I need them." I added warmly and confidently.

"I understand... that I have to take what I want! Guards! Seize them!" The King shouted, pointing at us.

Jasmine gasped as a fight broke out. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away as Aladdin trapped the guards under a fallen tapestry. Then we started to run away. " Get them!" I heard a guard yell from behind me.

I saw Genie become a treadmill beneath the guards' feet. "Stop ahead!" He announced as he stopped it suddenly, tripping them.

Carpet flew around us and we quickly got on him. We held on tight as he tried to fly us out of there. "No! This isn't what I want!" The King shouted from behind us.

An earthquake started once more and the ceiling began to collapse. "Uh oh!"Aladdin gasped as we flew towards a window, only for it to get blocked by column of lava. "Look out!"

"Somebody, stop them!" The King shouted from once more as Genie rescued Iago and joined us as we finally escaped the palace.

Outside it was horrible. Lava flowed upon the land and lighting clashed in the sky. The wind was trying to blow us all over the place but Carpet was a strong flier. "Higher, Carpet!" Aladdin shouted over the wind, but Genie pointed out the lightning. "No good, Al!" He shouted.

Aladdin looked down upon land. "This is terrible!" He stated as he shook his head in disbelief. I sighed knowing that this was partially my fault. I knew this would happen and I still left.

"Quarkistan is worse than ever... and I'm to blame." Jasmine sighed and I couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, we shouldn't have left."I sighed again.

"Don't say that, you guys. You know it's not your fault." Aladdin tried to reassure, but we ignored him. Carpet was hit with lightning at the point and began to fall. "Carpet! Carpet!"

"Hang on, Al! I'm coming!" Genie shouted but he was hit with a blast of lava. My eyes widened as I watched him fly away from us. "Genie!" I shouted fruitlessly.

Everyone started panicking and shouting different things as we fell down. I turned around and laid on my back, there was no way I was going to let myself land on my stomach. And when we crashed down, I was lucky. And not so lucky cause that hurt!

"Ouch!" Abu and I yelped at the same time while Iago said, "Ooo, that hurt!"

Aladdin gasped and I turned to see Jasmine completely motions less on the ground."Jasmine! He exclaimed as he turned her over. "Mmm. Aladdin! We're alive!" Jasmine muttered as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Now if that pumice-headed genie would just make an appearance..." Iago muttered right as a Genie shaped lump of dried lava landed on him. Everyone laughed as I walked over and lifted him off Iago.

That was when a mob of villagers approached us. "Hold it right there! Take them to the caves!" One of the Villagers announced as we all exchanged worried looks.

XxRebelWriterxX

"...so, we were left with no choice but to fight our way out." Aladdin finished his explanation. We had been practically dragged back to a bunch of caves, but mostly for our own protection. The world was out there was currently a mess and we were safe in there.

"So, you're the reason we all have to take shelter in these caves!?" One of the Villagers, whose name we learned was Haroun.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am." Jasmine sighed miserably "Me too, we both cause this." I also spoke up just as miserably.

"Turn them over to king Mamood! That will calm him down!" One of the Villagers shouted and they slowly advanced towards us. But the villagers named Sali'a stopped them.

"Stop! You should be ashamed of yourselves! The princesses has done nothing wrong. Just because we suffer is it right to force suffering on others?" She asked, slightly angered.

"My family will starve!" A random villager shouted as more yelling began. However, they were all overruled when another villager shouted, "The king! The king is here!"

"Hand over Princess Jasmine and Princess Kendra... or I'll really get mad!"The King growled darkly as lightening clashed behind him.

"I can't let innocent people suffer because of me. I... I have to go with King Mamood." Jasmine decided with determination.

"Me too, I've had to suffer enough growing up and when I came here, I knew what being a street rat was like. I want something better for these people and if it means giving up my freedom, so be it." I decided also with determination.

"No! You can't! Jasmine! Kendra! Don't do this! Please!" Aladdin begged not willing to give up his family that easily.

"I was raised a princess, Aladdin... and a princess knows the needs of the people outweigh her own." Jasmine sighed and I just followed her silently.

"But... but you-you can't!" Aladdin muttered desperately. Jasmine and I hopped onto the horse and I was surprised to feel a tear drop in my eye.

"Back to the palace!" The King demanded of the horse and before we knew it, we were off. Jasmine yelled goodbye to Aladdin one last time before we were gone.

XxRebelWriterxX

When we had arrived back at the Palace the night before, we'd been given a room to share. Jasmine and I both did not get any sleep. Instead we cried together, both feeling miserable. Another thing I found happening was, I couldn't remember how the story ended. It was like my memories had been wiped clean.

The next morning, a guard had come to out room and got us up. He told us that the king wanted us to tell him a story now, even though we had yet to eat breakfast. We followed the guard miserably into the throne room.

"What story are you going to tell me today?" The King asked, practically bouncing in his throne with excitement.

"The story of a poor boy — a street rat they called him — who was foolish enough to love a princess. He was a clever boy, and very funny, and extremely handsome." Jasmine started almost dreamily as we took a seat on the stairs.

"And don't forget his crazy sister from another dimension who fell in love with a wise cracking Genie." I added, also dreamily.

"What? What's he doing here?" Wazeer suddenly exclaimed and I looked out the window to see Aladdin flying towards us.

"Not him again! He's come to take you guys away!" The King growled angrily.

"No! And if he has I... I won't go." Jasmine promised and I nodded in agreement. "We're going no where, your highness."

"If you've come for the princess..." The King started as Aladdin flew in through the window and landed in front of us.

"Hold on, your highness. I just came to say... goodbye." Aladdin promised sadly.

"Oh, very well, but make it short!" The King agreed reluctantly.

"Farewell, my princess. Remember that I'll always love you." Aladdin told Jasmine as he took her into his arms and hugged her tight. She hugged back just as tightly. "Farewell, Aladdin. My love."

Then Aladdin turned to me an hugged me. "Goodbye my only sister. I will miss not having the only family I have left around." Aladdin told me.

"Goodbye, my brother, my only family in this world. I will miss you so." I said back as the tears gathered in my eyes once more. Stupid hormones...

"If your excellency will permit, Jasmine's mother and father would also like to say goodbye." Aladdin asked the King.

"My mother?"Jasmine asked confused but Aladdin just put a finger to his lips as two characters ran in. I immediately recognized them as Abu and Iago.

"Oh, how I'll miss my only daughter." Iago cried as he ran towards Jasmine and hugged her tight. Jasmine just looked at him confused and started to say he wasn't her mother but he cut her off. "You owe me big for this one."

Jasmine turned to Abu when Iago let her go. "Father?" She asked and Abu screeched and the covered his mouth.

"Uh, clearly he's speechless with grief." Aladdin made up on the spot. The King seemed to believe him though because he started to cry. It began raining.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jasmine whispered to my brother and he quietly reassured her. That was when multiple version of Genie walked him and I smiled happily.

"And let's not forget your saintly old grandfather, the orphans from the village, and your pet wallaby, Edgar!" Aladdin introduced each of the characters.  
"Stop! I can't stand it! Go home; go home to your loved ones." The King finally relented with tears running down his face.

"Oh, wonderful. Now he'll really be miserable." Wazeer whispered as the rest of us celebrated silently.

"I feel really... good. Why didn't you tell me it felt so good to do things for other people? Let's do more good stuff. Release all the prisoners! Refund the taxes! What else? I know! We'll make everybody a vizier!" The King exclaimed happily as he walked away.

"Now let's not go too far." Wazeer called as he ran after him. Genie proceeded to turn back to normal and then turned the two animals back.

"I can't believe we came out of this without any treasure." Iago growled in anger.

"Speak for yourself, oh flinty-hearted one. Aladdin's got his treasure." Genie grinned as he pointed to where the married couple were kissing.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Are you trying to make me nauseous!? Hey, there could be kids watching this!" Iago exclaimed in disgust.

I snorted before walking up to my husband and giving him a hug. "You also have your treasure right here." I grinned suggestively before reaching up and kissing him.

"Really! What is up with all this kissing!" Iago exclaimed, but everyone ignored him. As per usual!

**And so ends the second chapter! Hope you liked it. Kendra got a bigger part too, did ya notice that? And, it looks like she's losing her memory. I wonder why... i know why! I'll tell you in the fute though. Too much work doing it now. Hehe. Please A.R.F.**

**Iago: Yes, please do, or we'll never hear the end of it!**

**Iago! How did you get in here? This is my personally space.**

**Iago: How do you think i got in here? I FLEW! Are you that big of an idiot?**

**Get outta here! I'll talk to you guys next chapter, gotta chase a bird with a broom. * Starts chasing Iago.***

**Genie: Well, since she's busy, remember to A.R.F! Alert Review Favorite!**

**Genie, your in here too!**

**Genie: Gotta go! *Poofs away***


	3. To Cure A Thief

**Hey guys! I'm enjoying all the positive responses I'm getting for this story. Makes writing this so much more fun! And I like writing things. ENJOY! Also, this chapter involves a lot of Abu and Iago on their own, so I'm gonna switch to third POV at on point. It must be done to make this story long! Hehe.**

**Warning: This chapter contains things that may be gross to you but is important to write. So if you don't like, just skip over it!**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

**Chapter Three:**

Two weeks have passed since the whole Quarkistan incident. Meaning I was about two months pregnant. Oh, and I have no memory of my life before Aladdin. The only thing I remember is Kristy, I guess because she's here. Yeah, I do remember I'm not from this universe.

Oh, and another thing, I have not stopped getting sick all over the place! I mean, really, why is it called morning sickness when it happens all day long? It was currently three in the morning I was too busy worshiping the tolit to get any sleep!

My only saving grace was that Genie was here with me, holding back my hair and rubbing circles on my back. "Ugh, this is not morning sickness, this is hell."I moaned as I pulled away and took a glass of water Genie offered me.

He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, it should only last a month or two."

I snorted. "Only? I'm ready for this to end now! I love this kid already, but why does pregnancy have to be such a pain?" I asked jokingly as I stood up wobbily and struggled towards the room. Genie put his arm around my waist and helped me walk back to bed.

"Who knows, but I think the reward will be worth it." Genie answered as he smiled at the bump in my stomch. I nodded in agreement as we finally approached the bed. He helped me in and tucked the blankets up to my chin.

"Now, try to get some sleep. I know you've been exhausted lately." Genie said as he kissed my forehead and floated to the otherside of the bed.

"I wonder why?"I muttered before completely succumbing to sleep. Only to be waken up an hour later by an alarm blaring down the hallways. I groaned in frustration and pushed myself up. Genie was gone, probably to check on what was happening.

I shakily got out of bed and walked down the hallways towards the sound. As I went to walk around the corner at the end of the hall, someone slammed into me, knocking me down. "Ow." I grabbed and looked up.

A man who I had no recognition of, but seemed vaguely familiar, stood in front of me. His eyes widened in recognition and fear. "Are you okay sir?"I asked as I stood up and offered him my hand. He nodded and took it.

I helped him up before I started hearing running footsteps and shouting. The man's eyes once widened once more and he pushed me away before running down the hall once more. I watched him go as I stumbled back but catched myself. Who was he? And why did he seem familiar?

The yelling and running feet grew louder and a second later a bunch of guars led by Rasoul stopped in front of me. Rasouls eyes narrowed suspiciously."What are you doing up at this hour?" He asked me impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I was woken up by alarms blaring throughout the palace. I didn't steal anything if thats what your thinking. I'm pregnant, why would I do anything to endanger my child?" I answered and asked.

He reguarded me suspiciously for a minute before he nodded. "Did you see anything suspicious?" He asked.

I nodded. "Some strange man ran through here a second ago. He knocked me over. He ran that way when he heard you guys coming." I answered as I pointed the way I had come.

The guard nodded and gestured for the men to follow him. I watched them until they disappeared before continuing to the Treasure room, where the alarm had to be coming from. I was proven right to when I entered and saw Jasmine, Aladdin, the Sultan, Abu, and Genie.

"Hey guys, what happened here?" I asked as the alarms finally died off. Someone must've finally turned them off. Everyone's attention turned to me and Genie flew straight to me.

"Kendra, what are you doing up?" He asked worriedly. "You don't feel sick, do you?"

I chuckled. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just hard to sleep through alarms blaring in your ear. So, what happened?"

"Someone broke in here. They were trying to steal something." Jasmine explained as she, Aladdin and the Sultan joined Genie and I.

"Interesting. I wish I could remember what happened! Stupid memory." I growled as I hit my head with my fist.

"Whoa, calm down, don't wanna upset the baby." Genie suggested as he took my arm in his hand gently. I smiled as his concern. Then I felt tears well up in my eyes. It was so nice of him to care about the well being of me and our unborn daughter.

"Kendra? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as the tears spilled from my eyes. I wiped them away and scowled. "Stupid hormones "I muttered and everyone laughed as the guards entered the room once more.

"Did you find anything?"The Sultan asked Rasoul curiously. He shook his head."Nothing, your highness. The thieves disappeared without a trace."Rasoul anwered grimly and the Sultan sighed and nodded.

"Alright, can you clean this room back up then?" The Sultan asked after a minute. Rasoul agreed and bowed before telling the guards what to do.

"I can't believe someone broke into the royal treasure room, Father." Jasmine sighed as she shook her head.

"It is very strange, Jasmine. There's so much here to take yet it seems they were only interested in that jeweled gauntlet." The Sultan replied. I notice Abu peek around the Sultan and eyes the gauntlet with interest. I shot him a look that said behave and he just smiled innocently.

I turned around when I felt my stomach curl. Oh please don't let me get sick now. Wait till I get to my room.

"Don't even think about it, Abu." I heard Aladdin say and I looked around to see Abu had gotten closer to the gauntlet. I shook my head as Abu looked at him and said, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you, King Klepto." Iago answered as he landed beside Abu. Abu swat at Iago and he flew away. Abu continued to stare at the gauntlet as I turned away again. I needed to leave.

I went to leave the room when the alarm went off again. The next few things happened so fast that I could barely believe it happened. The cage lowered and the guards bagan to run around, panicked and confused. Aladdin crashed into the Sultan and they both fell over. The traps engage-Hakim and Fazal are nearly stabbed by daggers, Rasoul lot his pants to the mace, and Iago is trapped and almost beheaded. And I got sick all over the floor.

I groaned in annoyance as Genie appeared beside me once more and made the mess disappear. "Are you alright?" He asked making a glass of water appear. I took it gratefully and nodded. "Yeah, its passed." I answered before turning to assess the damage.

The Sultan sat up and adjusted his turban. He looked around at the defeated guards."Good Heavens! This is most peculiar. I don't understand what could have set it off." He said in shock.

Abu approached, holding the gauntlet. Aladdin looked at him surprised before he took it from him. The Sultan looked at Aladdin right after he took it. " … Aladdin?" The Sultan asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Uh… I…uh… accident." Aladdin muttered as he shrugged before looking down and glaring at Abu.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Are you sure you don't want to go lay down for a bit?" Genie asked as we approached Jasmine Aladdin's room. It had been about an hour since the whole thief incident. I shook my head. "I feel fine now. The morning sickness goes as fast as it comes." I replied before entering Jasmine and Aladdin's room.

"I am fed up, Abu!" Aladdin was nearly shouting as we entered the room. I looked arund to see everyobe but the Sultan himself in there.

"And I am raw under the toupee!" Iago squawked as he felt where his new bald spot. I chuckled slightly at the bird before sitting down beside Jasmine.

She smiled in acknowledgement before turning to Aladdin. "Aladdin, maybe you're being a little rough on Abu…" She asked hesitantly.

"Rough? Rough?! He embarrassed me! The Sultan thought I took it! I've had it with you and your stealing, when will you learn?!" Aladdin shouted this time before turning and marching out of the room angrily.

(Genie suddenly made a black and white projector screen appear with him inside it dressed like a scholar, ala a 1950's public service announcement.

"Learning can be fun, with Professor Knowledge!"Genie said from inside the TV as he made a desk appear in front of Abu.  
"Put on your thinking fez!" He made a book appear. "Today's secret word: steal. One: to take another's property dishonestly. Two: DON'T DO IT." Genie yelled the last part as he got out of the screen and yelled in Abu's face.

Then Genie pulled out a gold coin and holds it before Abu . "So, class, what have we learned?" He asked but then Abu stole the coin. " … kid knows the value of a buck."

Genie reverted back to normal as Aladdin reenters the room, holding a leash. "Abu, you leave me no choice." Abu sees the leash and gestures "no"."If you won't control your stealing, this leash will." Abu chattered angrily and swat the leash away. He walked away, angrily.

"I think you overdid it with the leash." Jasmine pointed out as we all watched him leave.

"He'll be back." Aladdin said confidently. Abu threw his fez at Aladdin. "Oh, I don't know, Al. That's one mad monkey." Genie said as Abu marched out of the room.

"Iago, maybe you should go keep an eye on him?" I spoke up as I looked at the door Abu had just exited from.

"Sure, like the bird has nothing better to do!" Iago muttered angrily as he bumped into Rajah, who licked her chops. "Nothing good on tonight. I think I'll go monkey watching. Oh look, there's one now!" Iago laughed nervously as he left.  
"And make sure he doesn't steal anything!" Aladdin yelled after him as he left. I was definitely worried for my friends and I hoped they would be alright.

**(Third POV, Setting: Marketplace)**

"Date pastries! Delicious date pastries! Succulent, mouth-watering-" A merchant by the name Omar shouts.

Suddenly, a little monkey in a purple vest dropped in and said, "Oooh, yummy, yum!"The monkey dropped to the ground and rolled up his "sleeves."

"-get them while they're hot!" Omar shouted before the monkey stole the pastries out of Omar's hands and ran off. "My pastries! "

He climbed to the top of a stand where a parrot waiting for him. "It's about time. I'm starvin'!" The bird said as he took a pastry from Abu and bit into it. "I can't believe you stole this date pastry! I told you, I wanted blueberry. Well, free is free. You know, you've got a definite talent, Abu."

"Yeah!" Abu cheered as he took a bite out of the pastry. "That's the problem with Al— he's always stifling your creativity! Any time you want to steal pastries, go right ahead. I'm behind you all the way." The parrot cheered.

Suddenly the two heard a scream and the thieve from the palace fell hrough the canopy."You stole those pastries!" He shouted.

"I'm innocent!"The parrot shouted as he pointed to Abu. "It's him! He's the klepto!"

"And a brilliant one at that! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damoolah. Amin Damoolah. The way you snatched these pastries was poetry in motion!" The thief grinned.

"Taught him everything he knows!" The parrot said, but Amin shoved him out of the way and gets close to Abu. "We have much to discuss, you and I. Join me for dinner?" Abu hesitated, not really sure if it was a good idea. "My treat."

"Free dinner?! We accept! I'm Iago by the way. That's Abu." Iago introduced as he pointed to himself then to Abu.

"Fabulous!"Amin exclaimed before he fell through the hole in the canopy. There's a loud crash, before he surfaces with a dopey smile. "I'm alright!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Amin led the group through an alley. Amin, Abu, and Iago walked toward a skull-shaped, grungy doorway. "Are you cracked? That's the Skull and Dagger, headquarters of the Thieves Guild. They'll eat us alive in there!" Iago shouted as Abu mimed cutting his throat. "Yeah, cutthroats only. There's no way we're goin' in there!"

Amin opened his wallet to reveal a membership card. "I'm a member." The thief said dryly and he Iago paused for a second before smiling sheepishly."Lead on!" Iago said as Amin entered the tavern.  
"Member! This guy's a legitimate thief!" Iago exclaimed before the two walked in. "Just let me do all the talkin'." He said to Abu.

The three of them gathered around a table to eat dinner. Fights broke out around them, but they ignored it. "Don't trust anyone in here… except me, of course." Amin told the two animals.

"Kill the melodrama, Damoolah. Why do you need Abu? Plannin' a big pastry caper?" Iago groaned before asking the two questions.

Amin turned to face Abu. "Alright my hairy little comrade, listen. There exists a magical gauntlet, the Five Fingers of Discount. It is written that he who wears the five fingers shall gain ultimate thieving abilities."

"Oh yeah, sure." Abu relied dismissively. " With but a gesture, gold and jewels fly into the gauntlet's grasp!" The thief exclaimed excited.

"See now, this guy's smart, he's got vision! The problem with Al-" Iago started saying to Abu before Amin cut him off. "It is about yeah big and is kept in the royal treasure room." Amin added calmly and dismissively.

"The royal treasure room?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't do the palace! They know me there! I'd lose my special status! No, worse— I'd lose my head!"Iago exclaimed.

"I was talking to the monkey!" Amin growled.

"Look, Amin, boubby, you don't wanna go in there! They've got flying swords, a giant mace-" Amin and Iago both revealed their bald spots before saying simultaneously, "And a really, really big ax!" Iago gasped.

"You're the guy who blew the heist last night!" Iago exclaimed before he was almost skewered by a dagger.

"Thieves only in the Skull and Dagger!" A thief know as Hamar exclaimed as he approached the table the three was at. Amin grabbed the dagger. "I am a thif!" He exclaimed as he swung the dagger symbolically, but accidentally cut down the canopy above him and it fell on top of him.

"Did you say "thif"?" Hamar asked ashe lifted the canopy off of Amin."Hey, it's Butterfingers!" He laughed and the thieves exclaimed his name as they all laughed.  
Iago turned to Abu. "No wonder he needs your help— he's the resident Thieves' Guild geek!" Iago exclaimed as he shook his head.

"My name is not Butterfingers! And this is my new partner!" He grabbed Abu and held him forward. "The greatest thief in all of Agrabah!" Amin shouted as Abu shook his head.

"A minkay? Butterfingers' new partner is a minkay!" Amin laughed again and the thieves joined in and repeated the last two words.  
"Why I oughta…" Abu growled offended as he rolled up his 'Sleeves' and began climbing up Hamar's body and stole the sandwich from him. Abu held it aloft for all to see, then revealed that he also stole Hamar's belt. Hamar's pants fell down, revealing his scimitar-printed boxers.

"He stole from Hamar!" The thieves shouted as Abu picked up Abu and stared at him."Uh, hello…" Abu said sheepishly.

"He is the greatest thief in all of Agrabah!" Hamar shouted as the thieves cheered and celebrated with Abu.  
"Well, uh, thanks for the lovely evening, Amin. I, uh, won't mention a thing about this to the Sultan." Iago muttered as he started leaving. Amin grabbed Iago and shoved him into a pot and closes the lid.

"Hey, I can't breathe in here! How about an air hole?" Iago shouted and Amin cracked the pot with a dagger. "Thank you!"

Amin watched Abu and the thieves celebrate. "With Abu's talent, the Five Fingers of Discount will soon be mine! And I shall be the greatest thief in all of Agrabah!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Outside the palace, it was now night. Amin and Abu were on a palace rooftop. Amin fired an arrow that was attached to a rope. It stuck into another palace tower, forming a bridge. Amin became tangled into bow, but was quickly able to untangle himself.

"After you, my nimble cohort." Amin grinned as Abu tied the end of the rope around a spire.

Abu climbed onto the rope and crossed the bridge, then gestured for Amin to join him. Amin struts onto the rope and starts to cross confidently, but soon he loses his balance and struggles to stay on the rope. His struggling caused the arrow to dislodge and Amin is smashed into the first tower. Abu grimaced.

"I'm alright!"Amine shouted back.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV, Setting: Jasmine and Aladdin's room)**

"It's not your fault, you know." Jasmine tried to comfort Aladdin. I sat beside my brother and was patting his shoulder. I missed the little furball.

"She's right, Al. I mean, how were you supposed to know that one little leash would drive away your closest friend?" Genie tried to help, but Aladdin stood up angrily.

"I didn't ask Abu to leave!" Aladdin shouted, standing up. No one noticed Abu standing outside the doorway. "I'm glad he's gone! He can stay away forever!" Abu sighed and walked away, sulking.

" … who am I kidding? I miss that furry little guy." Aladdin sighed once more as he sat back down onto the bed.

"Oh, look, Iago's with him. What's the worst that could happen?" Genie tried once more o comfort him as Iago flies in.

"Abu's become the king of thieves!" He shouted as he fell to the floor. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"…that's pretty bad." Genie squeaked in disbelief. "Yeah, just a littled."I snorted, shaking my head before turning to Iago. "Alright, explain everything."

Iago sighed before he began the story. It was a long one too and I listened with rapt attention. I couldn't believe Abu had done all that, but somehow I had a feeling that I knew he would do it. Weird right? "And, uh, that's what happened." Iago finished.

" Let me get this straight. You saved the orphans from the fire while you fought the thousand thieves?" Genie asked as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Iago smiled nervously. "Heh, that's right. Simultaneously." Aladdin looked at the bird irritated. "Where's Abu?"

XxRebelWriterxX

After Iago told us tha they were gonna steal the gauntlet, Jasmine, Aladdin, and I- with Genie in his lamp tucked by my side- flew on Carpet towards the treasure room.

When we got there, we hopped off Carpet and wallked in, only to narrowly miss getting hit by a sword. I looked over at Abu, who waved innocently at us when he saw us.

"Abu! How could you?!" Aladdin yelled. I turned to the thief and my eyes widened. It was the man from the hallway! "Excuse me, I'm trying to shop here!" The Thief shouted.

"Who's that?"Jasmine asked curiously. Iago chuckled nervously. "Him? No idea."

"That's the guy who knocked me down in the hallway!" I gasped at the man's attention turned to me. His eyes widen in recognition. But then they hardened and he used the gauntlet to draw in the giant mace.

"Think fast!"The thief shouted and he threw the mace at us.

"Run!"Aladdin exclaimed as everyone jumped onto Carpet. However, I felt a weird tug and the next thing I knew, I was lifted over the mace and pulled towards the thief.

I struggled, but couldn't move a muscle. I watched as the mace took off Genie's head and continued it's pursuit of my friends. "Genie!"I gasped as he stumbled around confused.

Genie, however, pulled it back together and disappeared, not noticing me. The thief laughed darkly before he made all the treasure fly into a brown sack Abu was holding dejectedly. I glared at the thief angrily. "Yo! Thief! Why the hell did you decide to capture me?" I growled.

He laughed again and turned to face me. "Capturing one of the princesses is definitely the ultimate steal! Especially the one pregnant one married to the Genie. And my name is Amin."

I rolled my eyes."Congrats, can I go now?" I asked sarcastically. Amin finished his treasure hunt and grinned. "Yes, you can. With us." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away as we jumped out of a window and disappeared into the night.

XxRebelWriterxX

We ran all the way to The Skull and Dagger. Abu stumbled in while carrying the oversized bag of treasure and wearing a leash. He fell down the stairs and was pinned under the bag. Amin stood in the doorway, holding me to his side and grinning sadistically.

"… Butterfingers?"A giant thief asked as he looked in between me, the trasure, and the gauntlet surprused. "I am not Butterfingers!"Amin shouted as he attacked Hamar with the Five Fingers. Hamar was drawn towards us and landed on top of Amin. I was brought down with them. I growled. I hated that my body was paralyzed by that damned gauntlet.

"… I am the greatest thief in all of Agrabah." Amin gloated as he stood back up and used the gauntlet to throw Hamar across the room. "So don't ever call me that name again, ok?"

"Hey, Butterfingers." A familiar voice rang from the doorway and I turned around to see Aladdin and a very pissed off Genie. "Aladdin!" Abu and I shouted together and I grinned.

"I want my monkey... and my sister." Aladdin growled and Genie nodded along. " … that is, if it's not any trouble." Iago added fearfully.

"No, no trouble at all." Amin commented as he used the gauntlet to remove all the treasure from the bag, freeing Abu. He threw me forward and I stumbled into the arms of my husband.

"Abu!"Aladdin shouted as the two hugged. I smiled and hugged Genie tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly as a relieved expression crossed his face.

"Uh oh, that was too easy." Iago muttered, breaking everyone from their hugs and we all turned to where Amin was making a giant fist out of the gold."How do you like these butterfingers?!"

"Told ya it was too easy!" Iago groaned as the fist attacked us. Aladdin, Abu, Iago and I ran to avoid it and we were nearly smashed. Thankfully, Genie grew and intercepted the fist.

"Hey, Al, need a hand?" Genie grinned as the two fist began to arm wrestle. I watched curiously and listened as Aladdin and Abu conversed.

"It's good to have you back. But no more stealing, right?" Aladdin smiled as he handed Abu his fez. Abu grinned back and said he promised. "And I promise, no more leashes!" Aladdin removed the leash and they hugged once more.

Amin struggled to win the wrestling match with Genie when Genie tickled Amin. Amin lost control and the fist collapsed causing coins to rain from the sky; the other thieves hurried to collect them.

Genie began flexing and said, "Over the top, high-five!" Genie high-fived himself. Amin then blasted Genie and began to dribble him like a basketball acrossed the Skull and Dagger, before he "shot him" acrossed the room.

"Duck!"Aladdin shouted as Genie went through the wall and landed in the alley. "Genie!" I shouted as Aladdin and I climbed through the hole in the wall. "…Genie?"

I ran over to him and kneeled down beside him. "Genie?" I asked quietly.

"Score one for Butterfingers!" Iago muttered before the ground vibrated. "Whoops."

Amin, furious, picked up a building and is held it above his head. "Don't call me Butterfingers!" He shouted furiously.

"Sorry, oh great, powerful, master of thievery!" Iago begged as Abu, angrily, rolled up his "sleeves." He paused and looked to Aladdin questionably.  
"Just this once. Do it." Aladdin nodded and Abu ran to Amin and stole the gauntlet easily. Amin's eyes widened when he realized the building was about to crush him.

"Nice monkey!" Amin begged as Abu ran away from him with the gauntlet in hand. The building crashes down, narrowly missing Amin. Amin stood up, overjoyed. "I'm alright! "

"Butterfingers…"Someone growled. My attention turned to where a bunch of thieves were standing angrily glaring at Amin. Amin laughed nervously. "Come on, fellas, I was only kidding…" Amin began before running off, but the thieves pursue him.

"Way to go, monkey man!" Genie cheered and I launched myself into his arms. "Don't do that again!" I warned him. He chuckled and agreed.

"You saved our lives, Abu." Aladdin smiled. Abu grinned sheepishly as Iago said,"You know, fleabag, you're lucky to be alive. I told you not to get mixed up with that guy, but would you listen to me? No!"

Abu angrily puts on the gauntlet and approached Iago. "Abu, what're you doing with that? Put it down! OK, it was my fault. I got you into that mess."Abu blasted him with the gauntlet and sent him into the air. "I'm sorry! There, I said it! Let me down! Abu!"

I chuckled as I watched the two run around, still in Genie's arms. "Man, that was some day. Is there ever going to be a quiet day here in Agrabah?" I asked with a grin.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but I don't think that'll ever happen." Genie replied, also chuckling. I kissed him on the cheek before we all started making our way to the palace for a well deserve sleep time.

**And that is the end of this chapter! Yay! So, looks like Kendra's memory loss completely wiped out her knowledge of all the episodes. Looks like she's going through this blind now!**

**Kendra: Yeah, thanks a lot.**

**Kendra! You're here? How'd you get in here?**

**Kendra: There's a huge hole in you wall over there. **

**My goodness, you're right, no wonder the other two got in here. I need to fix that. Now go! This is my story!**

**Aladdin: Don't forget to A.R.F!**

**Jasmine: Which means to Alert Review and Favorite!**

**Alright everyone! Out! This is my place, not yours. Go go go! See you guys later, I need to get rid of these people!**


	4. Do The Rat Thing

**Hey guys! I've been looking forward to doing this episode! This is probably one of my favorite episodes ever. Plus, it would be interesting to see how Kendra deals with everything with out her memories! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I no own! You own! Or do I? Do you? I'm getting confused... stop it! I want a pingledorf! You don't know what that is though, do you? My friends and I created it! Can you guess what it is?**

**Chapter Four:**

I sat in the palace garden on the fountain as I overlooked the area. Two days passed uneventfully since the Amin incident. Of course that meant something was bound to happen soon. I wish I could remember something.

Sighing, I dragged my fingers through the cold water and looked over to Jasmine. She was standing with a stubborn and obnoxiously prince who refused to leave. He wanted Jasmine's affections so bad, he didn't seem to care that she was already married. Happily I might add.

"Oh, say you'll marry me, my princess." Prince Wazoo begged snobbishly and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right, she was not interested him at all.

"Look. I've already told you! I'm married to Aladdin! And I love him." She told him stubbornly as she folded her arms above her chest. The Prince did not seemed fazed by this. He scoffed at said, "Aladdin? Please! That street rat does not deserve a princess!"

"Sorry! Not interested!" Jasmine growled as she turned her back. I growled though when I saw the prince nuzzle Jasmine's hair.

"huh, your hair. It's so soft. Soft like a-" The prince cut off when a rat fell from his hole to in front of the prince. "- rat!" The Prince shrieked.

"Soft like a rat?"Jasmine asked insulted as she turned to see the rat attacking the prince in panic and gasped. I stood up then and walked over.

"No. Unhand my nose, foul creature!" He retrieved a dagger from his side. "Nobody attacks Prince Wazoo!" He went to stab the poor creature.

"No!" I shouted before sighing as Aladdin grabbed Wazoo's wrist and stopped him."Hold it, Prince!" Al said as Igently scooped the rat up into a pot. "In ya go, fella! Sometimes it's safer outside the palace wall." I cooed as I let the rat go safely.

'Rats. Uh! Disgusting things! Ohh! I must bathe now. There's nothing I hate more than rats!" The Prince scoffed before he turned around and stormed away. I once again rolled my eyes as Genie appeared out of his lamp.

Abu scurried onto Aladdin's shoulder and gives the Prince tongue raspberries behind his back as I walked over to Genie and he put an arm around my waist.

"Abu! Show a little respect! Prince Wazoo can't help it that he's snooty and cowardly and OBNOXIOUS AND CRUEL AND… Ah go ahead and razz him."Genie scolded before shrugging indifferently. I giggled. Abu once again gives raspberries, although the Prince is out of sight.

"Why did you let that filthy thing go?" Jasmine asked me after that was over with. I turned to face my sister-in-law with a shrug.

"That rat isn't so different from me, Aladdin, and Abu!" I answered but Abu began to protest. "Okay! Okay. He's not so different from me then."

"What do you have in common with a rat?" Jasmine asked me but before I could answer, Aladdin did. "Aah, just forget it. You're a princess! How could you possibly understand what it's like to be a street rat?"

"You think I don't know anything, huh? Well, I know plenty about the real world, don't I, Genie?" Jasmine turned to my husband who poofed himself into a trench coat.

"Sure! You know all about the dark, sleazy underbelly of this seamy city of sin."Genie answered and Jasmine gave a frustrated noise.

Genie laughed, then stopped and changed back to normal. "Oh. You're serious."Jasmine glared at him. "Whoa! If looks could kill!"

Jasmine walked off angrily. I turned to face Genie as he saluted and played dead. I chuckled before turning and running after Jasmine. I needed to calm her down a bit or else it was going to be an interesting dinner tonight. Oh, did I forget to mention we were having a banquet for Prince Wazoo.

XxRebelWriterxX

I followed Jasmine as she left the palace in a brown cloak. I myself had one on too and Iago sat on my shouted. We watched silently as a vendor shined his plates. A thief stole a golden cup on his stand. Then another thief steals it from him, and so on until the vendor snatches it nonchalantly, without looking up from his plate, from the last thief and put it back.

"Okay. You've seen the thieves' quarter. Now can we go back to the palace?"Iago asked Jasmine nervously.

"No. Do you know what Aladdin called me? Princess!" Jasmine exclaimed in anger and I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm a princess too, didn't know it was a horrid thing to be called." I said.

"Offend not my delicate ears with such language!" Iago muttered sarcastically.

"Look. I have to do this. Aladdin and I are married! I need to understand this part of his life! I'm spending the entire day as a street rat if it kills me!" Jasmine growled determinedly.

"Which it just might-Oh!" Iago started, but was cut off when a thief violently grabbed him from my shouted.

"An ugly specimen, but he may be worth a shekel or two." The Thief muttered to himself when I snatched him back with a glare. "He isn't worth anything! He's mine!" I growled, holding Iago protectively. "Ah! Would you care to rephrase that?" Iago groaned.

"Wait. I have seen you before. You are no thief!" The thief growled to Jasmine and I. I rolled my eyes unfazed while Jasmine began stutter. "Of course we're thieves!"

"You two are beggars! We don't like beggars in the thieves' quarter." The thief snarled and I scoffed. "Yeah, I'm so desperate that I needed to become a beggar." I murmured.

"No! I'm a thief, really!" Jasmine shouted, this time with more determination and less fear. The thief told us to prove. "You think I can't?"

"You'd better! Or else." The thief warned as he loomed. I raised an eyebrow at the challenge. I spent a year as a thief, so no problem. "Just watch." Jasmine and I told he as we began walking away.

"This is where we make a break for the palace, right?" Iago asked nervously as he looked around in fear. "No. I look like a street rat; it's time I act like one." Jasmine replied as we walked. Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder and by Jasmine's gasp, so did she. "I'll be waiting. Beggar!" The thief laughed as we defiantly walked on.

"Look. This is crazy. You know that? You don't know the first thing about stealing. Now. Let me fill you in on some of the finer points."Iago decided and I rolled my eyes.

"I was a street rat, remember?" I spoke up sarcastically. "Yeah, and now your a pregnant princess." Iago answered just as sarcastically.

"What finer points? I'll just take this." Jasmine interrupted before I could reply. She grabbed a mirror from an unsupervised vendor stand.

Iago looked annoyed at how easy it was. "But - You can't just - Hey, you know there's an art to this!" He shouted, upset.

"I'll come back later and pay for it." Jasmine promised as we began to walk away once more. "Talk about unclear on the concept." Iago muttered.

Suddenly a man appeared from nowhere and grabbed Jasmine and I's arm. We gasped simultaneously. "A word of warning to the young and inexperienced. Those who do wrong may find themselves punished by mysterious forces." He spoke mysteriously. Jasmine and I broke free of his grasp and retreats. When we looked back, he was gone.

We continued to retreat until we felt safe. Jasmine pulls the mirror from her cloak with pride. The thief grabbed Jasmine from behind a corner. "So! So, you are a thief! I am Wadi Yathouin of the thieves' guild. You have 30 days to obtain a guild permit - a mere 50 dinari. My card. If you are short, we can arrange a payment plan. Good day!" The thief left.

We all exchanged happy looks as we looked over the thief's card. "Wow, you need a permit for everything these days!"

Jasmine looked happily into the mirror. "You see? I am a street rat!" She grinned and Iago and I snorted. "Don't make me laugh! If you're a street rat, I'm a frilled lizard." He laughed.

"And I'm a ring tailed lemur." I chuckled and they looked at me confused. "It's an animal from my time. They probably exist here, just not in Agrabah." I shrugged. They nodded in understanding as the mirror began to glow blue. Jasmine and I let a sound of worry.

"Uh oh." Iago muttered as the blue glow surrounded them us, and Jasmine and I's cloak fell to the ground. When the glow was gone, a rat and a ring tailed lemur appeared from under the cloaks. The two were myself and Jasmine.

"I, I feel so strange!" Jasmine began to xxamine herself. "My hands! My face! My… Tail?" She looked at it confused.

"Holy crap." I gasped as I looked myself over. "Uh, this is what a ring tailed lemur looks like. I spoke up. My new found fur was a light silvery color and my tail was stripped black. I looked like a feminine version of King Julian from Madagascar!

Iago groaned as he sat up. "Uh, princesses… Do I look different to you?" He asked and I looked over to see he was now a lizard.

Jasmine gasped"You're a lizard!" While Iago simultaneously said, "You're a rat!"

"That merchant! He said 'mysterious forces punish those who did wrong!" Jasmine gasped as I continued to look myself over. I had a small bump on my stomach, so I was still pregnant. But I was a lemur!

"So why did I get zapped? You're the one who stole the…" Iago started before we all froze momentarily in realization.

"The mirror!" We all shouted simultaneously. "I said I was a street rat!" Jasmine gasped as my eyes widened, "I said I was a ring tailed lemur." I muttered and Iago nearly shouted, "And I said I was a frilled lizard!"

"We have to tell it to change us back!" Jasmine exclaimed but Iago shook his head and pointed to the ground yelling at us to look at something. The mirror was shattered on the ground. We all walked over and look at our reflections in the shards.

"I'm a princess. A princess!" Jasmine and I shouted together, hoping the mirror would still work and turn us back to normal.

"I'm a parrot! A devilishly good-looking parrot." Iago exclaimed but the mirror just sparked for a moment then stopped. "We just got seven years bad luck!"

"Rats and lizards don't live that long…" Jasmine muttered fearfully before turning to face me. "I dunno how long lemurs last." I just shrugged, unsure myself. "Okay. Let's deal with this calmly."Jasmine said reasonably.

"Calmly?! I'm a lizard! Look at this dry, scaly skin! And what about this?! Did I swallow an umbrella or what?!" Iago shouted as he grabbed his frill angrily.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I muttered as I sat down. My stomach churned and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I got sick unless I relaxed until it passed.

"Iago! Kendra! Look!"

She pointed to Aladdin and Prince Wazoo across the way. Wazoo had picked up a gold ornament and then threw it conceitedly back at the vendor. Neither Aladdin nor the vendor was amused.

"Oh, please. Too common."He snorted as he walked away.

"Oh. Well, I never!"The vendor growled offended as Abu chattered and began mocking the prince behind his back. "You said it, Abu."

Genie popped his head out of the lamp when Aladdin almost dropped it. My heart fluttered happily at seeing him. "I know what you're thinking',Al. He'd look a lot better as a toad, right?"Genie asked as he turned his head into a toad-like head.

"Sorry, Genie. I promised myself I'd never misuse your power." Aladdin answered as he pushed Genie back into the lamp.

"Oh, Street Rat!"The Prince snapped his fingers. "Fetch my camel. This place bores me." Genie popped his head out briefly. "Did you get that promise in writing?"

Abu accidentally dropped riches he smuggled into his vest as Aladdin sighed. "Come on Abu. I promised the sultan I'd keep the prince happy."Aladdin said.

"There's still hope, you guys. Aladdin will recognize me, and he'll have Genie turn us back." Jasmine grinned happily.

"Yeah! That's worth zero point nothing on the Hope-ometer." Iago snorted as I felt my stomach churn once more. Oh man, please don't get sick!

"He loves me. He'll know me no matter what shape I'm in. You'll see."Jasmine scurried away. "Right, I'll catch up with you in a second, I think I'm gonna be sick." I spoke up.

Iago looked at me disgusted before turning to see the traffic of beings larger than him and gulped. "Oh, boy." He frantically chased after Jasmine, getting stepped on and run over repetitively. "Whoa! Wait! Nobody stop… Ahhh! Oo! Ah! Look out! Coming through! Whoa! Whoa! Ah! Lemme out! Whoa! Hang on! Oh! Let me off - oof! Hang on - oof! Somebody's– oof!"

I leaned up against the wall and took deep breaths. Slowly, my stomach settled down and a minute later, I was able to stand up. I felt a little dizzy but my stomach no longer churned. I hopped over the carts easily to catch up with my friends. Even as a lemur, being a street rat helped me a lot with my agility.

When I caught up with Iago and Jasmine, Jasmine laying on the ground looking shocked and upset. "He just tossed me aside like a…" She was watching Aladdin and Wazoo leave. "like a rat."

XxRebelWriterxX

After that little incident, we decided to take refuge underneath a vendor stand. I sighed in despair wondering how we were going to get out of this one."Well? We're doomed." Iago moaned in despair and I rolled my eyes.

"No. We can handle this. We'll just have to go to the palace and summon the Genie ourselves." Jasmine decided as she crossed her arms.

"Sure! Go to the palace. We'll just use the "rats, lemurs and lizards"entrance." Iago growled sarcastically. Jasmine just rolled her eyes and told him to follow her. He sighed and did so reluctantly, me not too far behind.

Iago looked at the traffic again. "I am gonna hate this." He sighed as he ran after Jasmine and I and was once again is trampled repetitively. "Oo! Ah! Oo! Watch! Oh! Wait! Wait! Stop! Oww! Oo!"

Jasmine was sniffing around. When we crossed traffic and ran around for a bit. I insisted we took a break. Do you know how hard it is to run when your pregnant? And a lemur? It's pretty hard.

"Alright! Dinner break!" Jasmine starts running again and Iago dragged behind her, holding her tail. I followed as quickly as I could. "What do lizards eat anyway?"

"Bugs, I think."Jasmine answered as though it was no big deal. I shrugged as Iago gulped. "Terrific. I'm a lizard, I'm starving, and I EAT BUGS!"He shouted before he instinctively caught a fly with his tongue.

"Oh no! All that running, and we're back at Farouk's fruit stand! Things look so different from down here!" Jasmine sighed as we once again stopped in front of a vendor stand. "As long as we're here…"She ran up to the fruit stand.

"And no bugs!"Iago shouted to her while I sat down once more. Iago turned to face me. "Aren't you gonna help her?"

I snorted. "Right, climbing a high stand that could kill me if I fell while being pregnant is not a smart idea." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

A minute after waiting, a pile of oranges began to fall and all landed on top of Iago. I chuckled as Jasmine jumped off the cart.

"Iago?!" Jasmine shouted as she pulled Iago from the pile of oranges and grabbed him just before Farouk stabbed the orange where they were. We all quickly ran away. "Oh yeahh! Raaat! I HATE rats!" We heard him yell as we ran.

We ran for a long time, not stopping or looking back. After a while I just couldn't do it anymore and we all stopped to break. "I never knew it could be so hard just to get a little food! Ohh, here we are starving while there's a feast going on at the palace!" Jasmine gasped for breath.

"Dinner, children!" A woman's voice was heard. We looked up to a run down home where the voice had come from. "Wait here."Jasmine said as she scurries to the steps. "I'll toss something down to you."

"Remember! No! Bugs!" Iago yelled up to her.

"Oh, I hope sh manages to get some food! I am starving!" I groaned as I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly.

"So am I. I feel like I haven't ate it ages. When was the last time I ate?" Iago asked and neither of us noticed a watermelon cart races towards us.

"Uh, if my memory serves right, right before we left the palace." I snorted. "And your not even eating for two! How can a small thing like you eat so much?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I think it's a parrot thing. Who knows." He answered as if it was no big deal. That was when I heard a crash.

I turned around to see that a cart filled with watermelons had spilled over. Iago did not seem to notice though as he began to talk to himself.

"I could have said, if you're a street rat then I'm the richest parrot in the world! But what do I say?I'm a frilled lizard!" He muttered angrily.

A wheel from the cart suddenly rolled towards Iago, who screamed and ducked The wheel bounced over him and rolls to a stop, falling on the ground beside him. He sighed in relief. Jasmine, at that time, made her way down and accidentally fell on top of Iago. "Sorry." She muttered and I noticed that she seemed to be a it distracted.

"You okay Jasmine?" I asked her curiously. She didn't get a chance to answer though because Iago decided to talk over me.

"So where's dinner?" He asked, looking around the area as if it would just appear in front of him. I raised an eyebrow knowing that she didn't have anything.

"There isn't any… to speak of." Jasmine answered and Iago yelled in annoyance."Lovely. No insect is safe tonight!"

Jasmine looked over and saw the watermelon merchant. "Iago, Kendra! Isn't that the man who delivers melons to the palace?"She asked before she scurried to the cart with Iago and I as the merchant is picking up the melons. "Where there's a melon man, there's dinner!"

We grabbed a watermelon that had fallen and grabbed it. "C'mon, we're gonna take this to the family up there." She told us.

"What?! Then what are we supposed to eat! I thought we were looking for dinner for ourselves!" Iago shouted annoyed.

I chuckled. "Oh, c'mon Iago, that family probably needs it more than us. Sides, if we hitch a ride with this guy, then we can have a feast at the Palace. Now let's go!" I explained. I picked up the melon easily, thanks to that fact that I was a lemur. The other two followed me up the steps.

When we got to the top, I set the watermelon down and jumped up to ring the doorbell and landed perfectly on the ground once more.

A minute passed before a woman opened the door and gasped happily to see us sitting with a melon at her doorstep. Her children followed and looked just as happy. The girl gasped.

"It's the magic holiday rat! She brought us a present from the rodent king!" The girl exclaimed happily. I scoffed at the comment and Iago slapped his head.

We then ran back down the steps quickly. "Slow down! Remember? I don't have wings anymore!" Iago complained.

"Come on, Iago. We've got a melon cart to catch!" I laughed until we got to the bottom to see the cart driving away. "Oh no!"

"Forget it. We'll never catch it now. There's no hope! Might as well throw in the towel! Cash in our chips!" Iago moaned as he collapsed on the ground.

Jasmine looked around and saw a man under a sheet held hanging from two wooden poles, held down by a peg. She smiled, grabbed Iago, and runs toward it. I followed. "We're not beat yet!" She exclaimed.

"Would ya quit yankin' me around like that! You know, lizards have rights too."Iago muttered as Jasmine pulled him and myself onto the sheet and starts nibbling at the rope holding it down. "I - Hey! What are ya doin'? … Oh I seee! You're gonna use this thing like a sling shot and… uh ohhh." He dreadfully groaned.

Jasmine nibbled it down, and we were slung directly into one of the watermelons on the merchant's cart. "Just when I think there are no new kinds of pain, I find one." Iago moaned from the inside the watermelon.

XxRebelWriterxX

The ride back to the palace was bumpy, but thankfully uneventful. When we got there, we stayed hidden in one of the watermelons. I don't know how the merchant didn't realize it though...

Suddenly the bumpy ride stopped and I felt the watermelon get picked up. We were set down onto a table, or I assumed so. The next thing I know, I could Genie speaking in a southern female accent.

"Oh, I declare it's such a delight to cook for royalty! And, ohhh, Are you going to be pleased! Goat au gratin, hummus on the half shell, and deep fried camel fritters like MOMMA used to make! We're all fur and impatience, aren't we now? Oh. Now. If two certain princesses would only show up! Oh, my spoons and spices. I've forgotten my little weenie o'dourves! Must dash!"

"Dear, I just can't imagine what's keeping Jasmine and Kendra!" The Sultan spoke up next. I sighed. We were there, just not how they would expect.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll turn up when we least expect them!" Aladdin replied nonchalantly.

"Melon ball?"The Sultans voice was heard. "Well, very well." The Prince answered him snobbishly. I felt the melon getting lifted at that was when we decided to pop up. The Prince shrieked.

"We have to get the lamp, you guys!" Jasmine shouted as a servant, who was startled, tosses the ball.

"Hey! What's wrong-" Aladdin started when Iago landed on his face. I was thrown up in the air and landed in Aladdin's head.

"Oh, by Heavens! What!" The Sultan stuttered as Jasmine lands and bounced off of his hat. Jasmine grabbed the lamp from Aladdin's side as Iago continues to grip his face. "Genieee!" She shouted into the lamp before she took off with the lamp gripped in her tail. Abu chattered.

Genie, from inside the lamp, said, "Keep it steady out there, Al! I'm flippin'pancakes!"

Aladdin finally removed Iago from his face and then removed me from his head. "Hey! Hey, come back with that! Okay, rat, gimme that lamp!"

Aladdin tried to catch Jasmine by pulling the table cloth from under her. Wazoo slammed a round lid over the lamp. Jasmine escapes, but the lamp was under the lid.

"I'll take that if you please."Aladdin said, but I ran past him and grabbed it before he could. "Hey! Come back here, whatever kind of animal you are?"

"I will stop it for you, Street rat." Wazoo grabbed a dagger and prepared to throw it at me Jasmine saw this and scurried up his shirt. "Oh. My. Oh, please!" He laughed as if being tickled. He slipped on a banana, which shoots into the sultan's mouth. Wazoo fell back into the fountain and spits as Jasmine leaves his shirt. He whined. "I'm all wet!"

"Kendra? Kendra! Iago?" Jasmine shouted as I ran by her, holding the lamp in my tail.

I heard Genie shout from inside the lamp "Oh no! There goes my soufflé!" As a squish sound was heard.

"Genie! Come out here please!" I pleaded when Abu suddenly screeches as he picked up the lamp from a tree.

"Hey! I taught you that trick!"Iago shouted from beside me. Hey! When did he get there? I gotta pay more attention. "Abu, no!

Just then, Rajah growled and chased after Jasmine and I. He caught us by our tail under his paw, he sniffed us before smiling and licking us friendlily.

"Ohh, Rajah."Jasmine sighed as she wiped her brow. I grinned relieved. Thank goodness at least one person- or animal really- recognized us!

"Abu! Throw me the lamp!" Aladdin shouted and Abu snootily dropped the lamp to Aladdin below him.

Iago yelled and leaped onto Prince Wazoo, again dunking him under water. He bounced off his hat with a midair yell and lands on Aladdin's head. He caught the lamp before Aladdin did.

"Hey!" Aladdin shouted as Iago fell off of Aladdin's head. The lamp tumbled on the ground. Iago yelled as he fell. His frills turned into an umbrella, and he smiles. But then it collapsed like an inside-out umbrella, and Iago thumps on the ground.

"Oo! Ah! Ooh! Eh!"Genie shouted from inside the lamp. Aladdin ran after the lamp. He tripped on Iago and slid a crossed the table, breaking everything. Genie continues his "Oo! Ah! Ow!" 's as Jasmine and I, who popped out of a hole we dug, chased after him.

Jasmine and I jumped onto Rajah's head. "Hurry, Rajah! The lamp!" Jasmine commanded the tiger, who immediately did as told.

Rajah takes off towards the lamp with Abu pursuing them. He jumped onto Wazoo's head and dunked him again. Jasmine and I were flung towards and into the lamp, and the lamp comes to a complete stop.

Genie finally came out of the lamp with dessert on his head. "Okayyy. Who dropped a rat and lemur on me? I'll have you know. Dessert is completely ruined!" He looked down to sees Jasmine and I still on the back of Rajah's head. "Ohh! Hi Jasmine! Hey Sweetheart! Sorry about…Say there's something different about you guys, isn't there? New hairstyles?" Genie asked and I felt like face palming.

"I'm a rat!"Jasmine exclaimed at the same time I shouted, "I'm a ring tailed lemur."

"That's it! Ohh those are good look for you guy!" Genie grinned with approval."Genie, you've got to help me." Jasmine begged and I nodded in agreement. "Please, Genie. Change us back to princesses!" I begged my husband with a pout

"I'll try, but my powers aren't what they used to be. Nothing up my sleeve!"Genie promised as he removed his arms as if pushing up his sleeves."Presto!"

Genie shoots magic at Jasmine first. Her body returns to normal, but she has a rat's head and tail. "Mmm, that's not it." He tried again, changing her into a rat with a human body. "Nope." He tried again and turns her into a creature with her own head surrounded by a pink flower, a giraffe's neck, white gloved hands holding a baby rattle, a blue dinosaur tail, and an ape-like bottom with a pinned cloth diaper. "Where did that come from?" He tried again and succeeded

"Finally."Jasmine sighed relieved. "My turned!" I giggled, jumping up and down. Genie turned me back to normal on the first try and I checked myself over for any abnormalities. I was good though.

"Hey!" Iago shouted as he tugged on Genie's tail. "What about me? You think I like being cold-blooded?" Genie changes him back, but his feathers poof out like frills. "Oh. This is good. I'll NEVER get this down. I LOOK LIKE A PETUNIA OVER HERE!" Iago yelled before storming away.

"Princess! What happened to you?" Aladdin yelled as he ran over to Jasmine. "I am not talking to you." She said stiffly as she walked away from Aladdin. "What did I do?" He asked confused.

Jasmine went over to the rat from the beginning and placed it down on the table. "As for you, it's a little messy, but it's all yours." She cooed and the rat dived into the food eagerly and ate.

"Jasmine, I don't understand! I mean, how did ? Where have you?" The Sultan stuttered completely confused.

"I'll explain everything, father. But first, we need to talk about the poor people of Agrabah." Jasmine spoke as she led her father away.

"Poor people? We have poor people in Agrabah?" The Sultan asked, completely oblivious to the outside world. As the two walked away, Aladdin and Wazoo see that Jasmine still has a rat tail.

"She's a rat. My beautiful princess is a rat!" Wazoo moaned despairingly.

"Sorry, Wazoo. Heh. I guess she's more my type than yours after all, eh?"Aladdin chuckled as the rat on the table burped happily full.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Genie asked from beside me. I turned to face him with a smile. "It's a crazy and kind of a long story."

He chuckled and pulled me close. He kissed me tenderly. I kissed back. "What story isn't crazy and long when it involves our group?" He asked with a smile when we pulled apart.

I chuckled and nodded. "I suppose your right. C'mon. I'm tired. I'll tell you in our room." I answered as I yawned.

He nodded and picked me up carefully before flying off to our room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed happily. If going through crazy adventures everyday meant I got this at the end, it was definitely worth it.

**Aww! I just love putting Kendra/Genie fluff at the end of every chapter! They're so cute together! I know there wasn't much fluff in this chapter since Genie was in this episode much. Oh well, I hoped you liked it anyways!**

**Kendra: Yeah, I hoped you liked it! I was turned into a lemur for it!**

**Oh my gosh, your back! I though I fixed the wall! **

**Kendra: You did, I had Genie get me a dynamite and I blew up a new hole in it!**

**Genie: Sorry Jess! She made me! She can be really scary when she's trying to be intimidated. Besides, you should never mess with a pregnant woman.**

**Kendra: Ha, ain't that the truth!**

**Will you guys go away! I'm trying to thank my lovely readers and wonderful reviewers! They all make my day with their reviews.**

**Iago: Yeah, so don't forget to A.R.F. By now you should know what that means. If not then your a complete idiot.**

**Iago! Stop calling my followers idiots! I need them otherwise there is no point in making this! I'm sorry guys. Alert Review Favorite is what it means!**


	5. Never say Nefir

**Hello! I'm back and ready to defeat the monkey! What monkey, do you ask? Well, think about it. Are you thinking? Good cause I'm not. Man, these never make any sense. Just read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWNIE! NOW GIVE ME A PINGLEDORF! **

**Chapter Five:**

A week passed by uneventfully. Which meant I spent most of my time either asleep in my bed, eating to my hearts content, or worshiping the toilet. I will be so happy when this stupid morning sickness goes away!

That didn't stop me from going on all the trips and adventures with my family though! What fun would that be?

Currently, we were flying through the desert on our way to Getzistan. It was a tow that was like the Las Vegas of this time. So I was pretty excited since I never went to Las Vegas in my time... or at least, I think I didn't. My memory was getting worse.

"You guys are gonna love Getzistan. Big shows, cheap food, and 24 hour casinos! There's this place. Club Nest Egg. I'm gonna make a mint!" Iago was saying.

"Yeah, sounds like Las Vegas."I chuckled and everyone looked at me with confusion."It's this town back in my time." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Iago put his wing around Abu's shoulder after he made a noise in disgust. "I got this system, see." Iago grinned.

"Tell us about this system, most enterprising friend of mine." Aladdin chuckled and anyone could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Well, anyone but Iago.

"What and give away my trade secrets? Never!" He shouted as if that was the most appalling thing he had ever heard. Suddenly, Genie poofed out of the lamp.

"Okee doke Iago, I got the marked cards, the loaded dice, and the x-ray specs. Sign here." Genie said as he pulled all these things out as he spoke and wore the x-ray specs. He handed a clipboard and pen to Iago, who signed. "What do ya need all this stuff for anyway?"

"That's quite a system." Aladdin spoke up, raising his eyebrows questionably.

"What, I'm trying to be practical. We got a genie with phenomenal cosmic power!" Iago exclaimed as he rolled his eyes. Genie was busy looking at his hand through the x-ray specs. "Ooh, look at the bones!" Genie grinned and Iago rolled his eyes. "Or semi-phenomenal, nearly-cosmic power. Okay, I was cheatin'! Sue me!"

Aladdin, Abu, and I looked at each other exasperated. Carpet began to bump us up and down. I looked at him in confusion. "Carpet, what's wrong!"Aladdin asked as we all looked over Carpet to see what he was pointing at. It's the ruins of Getzistan. "Oh, no."

"Ah! Say it ain't so! My hopes and dreams, smashed like a squishy, overripe . . . No wait, like a bug. Smashed like a crawly bug." Iago moaned dramatically.

Carpet landed among the ruins. Abu ran around over the rubble looking around while I just walked around in confusion. "You'd think I'd remember this!" I exclaimed in horror. What had happened here?

Iago was lying on a broken pillar. "It's just flat! Oh, it's flat and there's ants. Ants dragging this flat possum away!" He continued to moan dramatically

Sultan Pasta Al-Dente suddenly appeared behind Iago. Oddly enough, he looked completely happy, like his ruined town didn't bother him at all."Welcome to Getzistan!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Do you mind? I almost had it." Iago snapped but no one paid him any mind. Genie noticed the Sultan of Getzistan. "Oops, civilian!" He spoke before poofing into a normal looking person. I walked over and took his hand as the Sultan giggled.

"I am your host, Sultan Pasta Al-Dente. Smiles everyone, smiles! In Getzistan, everyone smiles!" Genie, Aladdin, and I looked at each other confused. "It's the jolliest place on earth!" He laughed as Iago landed on his turban heavily.

"It's ground zero is what it is!"Iago shouted as he looked down into Al-Dente's face."What happened to Club Nest Egg!?"

"Where? What? Is something wrong? I'll have it fixed immediately! In Getzistan, "Service is king!"" He exclaimed as Aladdin approached him.

"I think my friend's referring to the rubble." Aladdin cleared up as he took Iago off of Al-Dente's turban and handed him to me.

Al-Dente looked around dismissively. "Oh, that! Well, that, it's uh-" He started but was cut off by something muttering and grumbling. Genie and Carpet looked quizzically at the source of the noise. A group of imps were running through the rubble over to the group. How I knew they were imps was a mystery to me.

"There's the problem! Imps!" Genie snapped his finders as the Imps came to screeching halt in front halt in front of them. "Oh, imps are bad news, Al! I've seen 'em strip the flesh off a cow in less than 15 seconds!" He held up 15 fingers on his free hand. "Or is that piranhas? In any case, I say we lay some traps!" He pulled out two snap traps, letting go of my hand. He held them behind his back and a snapping noise is heard. "Ow!" He held up a smashed finger.

"Aww, are you okay Genie?" I asked as I took his hurt finger and kissed it. He smiled happily. "I'm all better now!"

"That won't be necessary. These imps are the best contractors money can buy. And uh, they're uh, well, they're, they're uh, just remodeling a showroom or two."The Sultan explained and I looked over to where the lead Imp was commanding the others from atop a tower.

"What are you doing standing around?! Every idle moment is money out of my pocket,"He flew down to yell at the imps. "Food out of my mouth, blood from my veins!"

Al-Dente whispered to Aladdin and I. "That's Nefir. Nefir Hassanuf. He's the head imp." He explained quietly. Nefir noticed us and walked over.

"Ah, I see we have some guests."He said as he paced around Genie and I and sniffed. Before saying disdainfully. "And a genie." He turned to face me."And a little genie brat."

I scowled at him and covered my stomach protectively. He just shrugged as Genie said. "I'm not a genie, I'm a human being!" Nefir poked Genie and he poofed back to normal." Hey, I am a genie! Oh, this is gonna be a surprise to mom and pop." I giggled and shook my head.

Nefir began grumbling to himself. "Genies, there goes the neighborhood. Back to work! Time is money! All play and no work makes Nefir a poor imp."Nefir shouted as he thankfully walked away.

"Don't let that guy bug ya. C'mon you're a genie! Remember. Phenomenal, cosmic power!"I heard Aladdin say and I turned to see that Genie looked down. I walked over and hugged him. "Yeah, ignore the nasty Imp. You have something better than he does, a wife who loves you and a baby girl on the way.

He smiled and said,"Well, semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power, but yeah! I do have it better than that Imp!"

Iago began flying away and looked back briefly. "Let's get out of here, I know landfills more entertaining than this." He crashed into a brick wall that has suddenly appeared in front of him. "Ow!" Iago groaned.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. Aladdin looked around in awe. "Wow!" He exclaimed as we watched the city being rebuilt in front of our eyes in pink swirls, which are the imps. "Whoa!"

A wall suddenly appeared behind Iago and he felt it with his wing. "Oh, nice spackle work." He said, interested.

"Phhht! Sure they build fast. But let's see 'em paint!"Genie said dismissively as a whirl of pink is passing over the wall painting.

"Ahhh!" Iago exclaimed as the imp painted a pink and blue pattern over the wall and Iago. The paint dripped off of him and he spits it out. He then peels himself from the wall, leaving a spot where he was.

Genie pointed out the spot. "Big deal. They missed a spot." Genie laughed right as an imp came by with a palate and wearing a beret and paints over the spot in a second. He then paints the blue pattern over Genie to match the wall before flying away. I scowled.

Genie threw off the paint. "Imps! Why did it have to be imps?!" He moaned in frustration. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek before joining Aladdin and Al-Dente walking around the city as it was being built around them. "You're remodeling the entire city?" Aladdin asked in confusion.

"There is one disadvantage." The Sultan began as Nefir handed him a bill. "It gets very expensive doing this every day." He clapped for servants. Aladdin looked at him surprised as three servants rolled out wheelbarrows full of riches to Nefir who checked his math on his abacus.

"Yes!" Nefir shouted as he dove into one of the wheelbarrows. I rolled my eyes at his greed. "Stupid greedy Imps." I muttered to myself.

"Oh, we gotta go into construction!" Iago gasped in awe. Abu chattered in agreement."Every day? You rebuild the entire city every day?" Aladdin asked the Sultan in disbelief.

Al-Dente began to sputter "I mean-" He hesitated, not sure what to say. Aladdin look at him suspiciously. "This isn't just a little remodeling. What's going on here?" He asked.

Al-Dente sighed."You got me. It's because of Samir the Destroyer." He admitted fearfully and Aladdin asked him who in confusion. "Samir the Destroyer. He destroys our town every night. It's a curse, or something. Like warts, or a brother-in-law who moves in with you! That kind of thing." He explained before walking away. Genie, Aladdin and I shrugged as Al-Dente walked away.

Al-Dente laughed."Lucky for us the imps repair things so fast. Now if we could only bring back the tourists. He sighed before he began to walk up some stairs that were being built as he walked up them. "Why don't you just get rid of this Samir the Destroyer?" Aladdin asked as the rest of the tower was built around them.

Al-Dente gasped"What a brilliant idea!" he said before turning to yell out the window. "Hey, Nefir! Yoo hoo!" Nefir was laying on top of a wheelbarrow and spitting out money like water. "Aladdin and Kendra are going to get rid of Samir!" Nefir choked on one of the coins.)

"What?" Aladdin gasped as another imp gave Nefir the Heimlich and Nefir coughed up the coin which landed in another imp's eye. Nefir grabbed the imp and said something I couldn't hear.

"Er, Sultan Al-Dente, uh, I didn't mean that I -" Aladdin hesitated as I turned to face them once more. Genie pulled him away.

"Al, don't worry. Remember: Semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power." Genie promised with a huge grin. Aladdin hesitated once more before nodding. "Uh, ok, I'll do it."

A bell rang and Aladdin was dressed like a boxer with gloves that magically made him punch and Genie was dressed like his manager. I stood holding a hand that said "CRUSH HIM AL!"

Genie, with a tough voice, said, "All right kid, it's the big time. Let's show this light weight Samir what we've got."

XxRebelWriterxX

About an hour later, the group found ourselves outside the completely rebuilt city wall. Aladdin, Carpet, and Abu were pacing back and forth while Genie and I leaned against the wall. Iago flew over to us and looked at Aladdin.

"I can't believe you let Karnak here talk you into this. You do your civic duty of being smashed to a pulp. Me, I'm headed to Club Nest Egg!" He exclaimed before turning around and flying away. I rolled my eyes as Abu chattered angrily after him and shook his fist.

"Ah, don't worry, Al. I've met this Samir character. Little guy. I can take him easy."Genie laughed as he flexed his muscles.

"Shhh, do you hear music?"Aladdin quieted him. Abu, Genie and I tilted our heads to the side and immediately I heard the "Dance of the Hours" song.

The ground began to shake and we all stared in shock at what was coming, an enormous pink rhinoceros. Abu shrieked and hid behind Carpet. Carpet followed suit and they were both crouched over trying to hide themselves. "That's a little guy!" Aladdin shouted in fear.

"Oh! Samir the Destroyer! I was thinking of Ned. Ned the Destroyer. They're both very similar, except Ned isn't quite so large!" Genie replied in realization as Samir began to dance back in forth. He leaped through the wall and proceeded to dance ballet all over the city.

"He's dancing?"Aladdin asked in confusion as Abu repeated the word in disbelief. I couldn't believe it myself, despite the familiar feeling. Samir twirled and leaped around destroying buildings in his path. "He's destroying!" Genie exclaimed.

"He's dancing, and he's destroying. The biggest floor show on earth and I still can't get the tourists to visit! Genie poofed into a hunter outfit with a gun.

"After I tranquilize the rhinoceros, Jim will tag the beast so we can track its migration." Genie said as he loaded the gun then fired but the tranquilizer bounced off of Samir. "The thick skin of the rhinoceros provides a natural defense against predators such as myself." He looked over his shoulder to see that the tranquilizer had bounced onto Aladdin's arm. "Oops."

"Genie-" Al started drowsily before he passed out. I rushed to Aladdin sighed and took the needle out. "Ah, unfortunately, Aladdin's thin skin sucks up the tranquilizer like nobody's business." Genie chuckled sheepishly. I shook my head.

"Nefir took the tranquilizer from my hand. "Pretty good job, for a genie." He sneered before tossing it to Genie, who fumbled with it.

"You haven't begun to see semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power, imp!"Genie exclaimed as he poofed away and reappeared in front of Samir as a British police officer. "'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, what's all this, then, what's all this?" He said with a British accent. Samir stomped Genie flat, but Genie popped back up holding his squashed hat. "You broke my hat."

"Careful Genie!"I shouted from Aladdin's side. I was protecting him in case Samir got too close. A horse whined and Genie changed his hat into a cowboy hat. Genie changed into a cowboy twirling a lasso.

Samir danced dangerously close to the Nest Egg and just as Samir was about to crush the Nest Egg and Iago, Genie lassoed his foot and pulled him back. Iago looks out from behind his wings. Genie tied up Samir's leg as Iago spoke, "You- you- You saved the Nest Egg!"

Al-Dente and Abu cheered and Nefir looked bewildered. I smiled. The "Dance of the Hours" played again and Samir began to hop around to the music. He d to destroy buildings.

"No!" Al-Dente shouted. Genie appeared as a referee and blew his whistle. "Foul! Back field in motion!" He shouted but Samir hit Genie while dancing and Genie went flying. I gasped, but sighed when he got back up, slightly dazed. "Five yard penalty." He said before flying into one of the eggs on top of the club. Three lower windows spin like a jackpot game and stop on three pictures of Genie.

Carpet joined me then and he took hold of Aladdin by the shoulders, shakes him, and slapped his face to wake him up. Aladdin held his head and moaned. Samir began to dance away.

"He's leaving!"Iago shouted as Genie fell over and asked. "He's leaving?"

Samir twirled around, took a bow, and snapped the rope before leaping into the air. As his shadow loomed over us, Iago screamed and he and Genie ran into the club just as Samir lands in a split on top of it. He bowed and got up to leave. As he stood, he shook the eggs from the top of the club off of his rear and danced away. Genie came out from one of the broken eggs and pulled Iago out of another. "Ow, that hurt." He groaned.

Aladdin began rubbing his head. "Did we get him?" He asked. "Well, uh, almost?"Genie replied sheepishly. I helped Aladdin stand up and together we looked around the once again completely destroyed city.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and I were walking around the outskirts of the city. The place was completely destroyed. I guess its lucky no one was hurt. You know, except for Aladdin and Iago. But Aladdin's wasn't serious, he just passed out and Iago gets injured so much he's used to it.

"Al! Kendra! There you are!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. We looked to the side to see Genie fast approaching us, a huge grin lighting up his face.

"Hi, Al! Sorry about last night, but I've got the ultimate answer to all your dancing rhino needs!" He poofed into an army commander and showed off a jet. "300 million pounds of thrust, laser guided targeting, chrome wingtips, and a pull out CD player." He appeared in the cockpit as a pilot. "Thunderbird's are go."

Genie hit a button on the jet a loud explosion goes off. and all that is left is an outline of the jet, which crumbles into ash. The imps laugh and high-five and I glanced at them suspiciously as Nefir approached Aladdin and I.

"Come, lad. I'll help you out with Samir. My men are the ultimate in efficiency. We'll build you a nice reliable catapult that'll fling Samir the Destroyer clear into next week!"Nefir promised with a sly grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, makes more sense than rebuilding the city everyday." Aladdin decided as he shook Nefir's hand while rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, I guess we can't really afford to fool around with this."

I shot Aladdin an incredulous as the imps dragged him away. Genie looked upset. "What? But, Al! You used to like it when I fooled around." He said miserably.

I walked over and hugged my husband. "It's alright. Everything will be fine." I promised. He shot me a disbelieving look but didn't answer.

XxRebelWriterxX

Some time later, Carpet and Genie were playing Knock Out as I sat down and watched. Genie seemed to be mumbling to himself as he did.

"Semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power, tut! I'm nothing but a second-class genie. No. I'm worse. I'm coach. Make that economy. I'm a no frills genie! Not even free peanuts!" Genie sighed as Carpet's player knocks Genie's player out. He raises his tassels in victory. "I can't even K.O. a throw rug."

Nefir approached and shoved Carpet into the fountain. I shot up and glared daggers at him. He ignored me though as he approached my husband. I watched suspiciously. "Ah, just the all-powerful Genie I wanted to see."He grinned.

"Get outta here imp!" Genie exclaimed as he tried to shoo him away. Nefir ignored his efforts as if they meant nothing to him.

"Don't be like that! I just wanted to congratulate you on your valiant effort last night." Nefir promised sweetly as Carpet climbed out of the fountain and shook himself off. Genie looked at the imp in confusion."You almost beat Samir."

"And if I hadn't knocked out my best buddy, he might have seen that." Genie sighed. I walked over and put a hand on his arm. He smiled sadly at my as the imp shot me a death glare.

"Look, not everyone can almost defeat a giant dancing rhinoceros. That's impressive." Nefir spoke up, drawing Genie's attention back to him."Yeah, tell that to Al." Genie muttered.

"It's all a matter of timing. If I were a genie, I'd go capture the monster while he sleeps." Nefir spoke and I stiffened. I knew this was a trap. Genie, however, did not. He repeated the words "He sleeps?" in fascination and surprise. "ll day in a cave in the next valley. Totally defenseless." Nefir smirked in triumph.

"Totally defenseless? I can deal with that. Yeah, capture Samir! That would impress Al!"Genie grinned as he poofed into Rambo and imitates Sylvester Stallone. "Yo, where's that cave?"

Nefir grinned evilly.

XxRebelWriterxX

I followed Genie hurriedly as he began his journey to the cave. "Genie, I really think this is a trap. Why would an Imp, a greedy one at that, admit to you the location of Samir? And if he knew all along, why not tell someone beforehand or even taken care of the monster himself." I tried to reason with him.

One thing you should know about Genie, once he gets something in his head, he doesn't back down from it.

"I dunno, maybe he was scared? Samir is a scary dude. Anyone would be terrified to go after him." Genie responded reasonably.

"Then why not tell someone? He could've told the Sultan and the Sultan could've gotten someone to take care of Samir." I explained hurriedly. Genie was much faster than me and I was practically running to catch up.

"Maybe he didn't know how to tell him? Maybe he just found all this out? I dunno, but I want to finish Samir once and for all and impress Al."

"Getting yourself hurt or captured will not impress Al!" I exclaimed in anger."Genie, Al is impressed with the things you do. But going off on your own to face something your completely in the dark on is not smart."

He stopped for a second and narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I'm not smart?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right now, I am. Your doing something completely irresponsible. Aladdin can help us, going off on your own is not smart."

"Well, if you don't want to help, then you can just go back. No one is stopping you."Genie snapped before continuing to fly away.

I stopped and watched him fly off with tears in my eyes. I wiped them away though before running to stay close. I didn't let him see that I was trailing him though. We'd probably just fight some more anyways.

XxRebelWriterxX

An hour of walking later, we finally arrived at the cave where Samir was sleeping. I hid behind a boulder as I watched Genie.

"Okay, first, I capture Samir, so Al and me will be buddies again. Then, I ask for a raise." Genie muttered to himself as he went inside. I ran in behind him and watched as he spotted Samir.

"A really big raise." Genie shuddered as he floated to the top of Samir. "Well, here goes nothing." Genie sighed as he pulled out a big mallet, shake his head and pull out an even bigger mallet.

Just as he was about to whack Samir, Samir sat up. "Hi."Samir said and Genie waved back and smiled sheepishly.

XxRebelWriterxX

"I learned a lot from that relationship, and that's when I decided to come to Getzistan." Samir was explaining.

I was still sitting behind a boulder as I watched the two have a tea party. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. And I have seen a lot of strange things since coming to this universe.

"I know what you mean. I've been married for almost three months and we're already expecting our first child." Genie smiled before his face fell, probably thinking about our small fight. But then he shook his head and turned to face Samir again. "But what's with the dancing? The city? The destruction?"

Samir suddenly shoved his foot in Genie's face, who sniffed it and turned green."It's these shoes. I woke up one day, and there they were, right there on my feet. I can't get 'em off. Every night, I hear this fun-kay music. And, well, you know I . . . "Gotta dance!" It's the darnedest thing, really."

"But who would want to destroy Getzistan every night?" Genie asked but I knew the answer almost immediately. And my guess was proven correctly when Nefir flew out of the shadows. "Me. And my real fun-kay band!"The imps turn into a band.

"Imps! Yeah, that makes sense." Samir nodded his head in understanding.

"Nefir! Ooh!"Genie growled as he talked to another head that had sprouted next to his. "Grr, never trust imps! Never!"

"Good advice. Get 'im!" Nefir smirked and the imps swirled over to Genie, knocking over Nefir in the process. There was a crash and Genie was trapped in a stockade.

I held back a gasp as Genie uttered a small "Help". The imps shouted in victory as Genie grunts in his attempt to escape. Nefir flew over. "Struggle all you like, fool. Your stockade's been imp-crafted from fine Tibetan oak, imported from the east and stewed for days in enchanted whale jelly. A sure-fire genie trap!"

"Ooh, this guy does his homework." Genie said admirably as a long scroll unrolled in front of him and his eyes bulged. "Your bill. Tibetan oak isn't cheap." Nefir spoke up and Genie began to read aloud.

"Whale jelly- 500 shekels. Genie trapping- 500 dinar. Magic shoes-6,000 gold pieces." Genie looked up. "Hey, what magic shoes?"He asked before looking down in realization. "Oh. No!" He was wearing a pair of dancing shoes.

"Hey, like Samir said, "Gotta dance!"" Nefir grinned and I growled when I realized what he was going to do.

XxRebelWriterxX

I ran as fast as I could for like the hundredth time that day. Genie and Samir were over the dunes dancing to tango music. I finally saw Aladdin and the others not to far away. I waved to Aladdin and he flew over on Carpet and picked me up before flying up to Genie.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, Al! I really messed up this time!" Genie panted as he turned to me. "I'm sorry Kendra, I should've listened to you."

"Duh, I usually know what I'm talking about." I grinned letting him know instantly that I forgave him,

"Genie, just stop dancing!" Aladdin suddenly shouted, drawing everyone's attention back towards him. I sighed, already knowing the reason as to why he couldn't stop.

"I-I can't! It's Nefir! He used his imps to put magic dancing shoes on Samir!" Genie spoke up and Samir muttered a hi to Aladdin and I. "And now I've got 'em too!"

"But why- Of course! Nefir's running a royal scam! Genie, you were right about those imps!" Aladdin exclaimed in realization. I nodded with a smile. I felt something was wrong with those imps from the beginning.

"I was right? I was right! Tell me again I was right!" Genie exclaimed happily but Aladdin shook his head and told him there wasn't enough time. "We have to get the shoes off!" Aladdin and I flew off.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and I flew through the sky as Samir and Genie approached the city. Abu was on the ground and was nearly crushed when we swooped down and scooped him up. Abu sighed as Genie and Samir leaped into the city. "Dancing shoes. I've got an idea!"

Aladdin ran back into the city and I followed him hurriedly. I caught up with him as he ran out of a building with a flute and violin. He handed me the violin and we began to led Genie and Samir away by playing the instruments.

"Whew! Great idea Al! The boy's a genius. Gets it from me." Genie grinned in pride.

"Yaaa! No fair, no fair!" Nefir shouted as he ran over to the imp band. "Quick, something louder!" He yelled and the imp band began to play Caribbean music with matching costumes. Genie and Samir began to dance into the city again even faster.

"We need something softer!" Genie exclaimed as he zapped Aladdin, Carpet, Abu, Iago and I and we played light chamber music in full costume with powdered wigs. Genie and Samir gracefully and slowly danced around.

"Ooh! Something faster!" Nefir shouted and the imps whirled around and played Russian music with Russian hats. Genie and Samir do a Russian dance back into the city, spinning around wildly.

"Come on, Al! My feet are burning up!" Genie groaned as his feet began smoking and sizzling. "Hey! Al, play faster. Faster!"

"Faster? Are you sure?" Aladdin asked confused. Genie nodded. "Trust me, Al. Faster!" He promised and Aladdin understood. He took his costume off. "Oh, I get it. Faster guys!" Aladdin played a slide down the piano and we started playing rock n roll. Abu played the drums and Carpet the electric guitar.

Genie and Samir began to dance very fast. Nefir groaned and the imp band joined in the rock n roll with saxophones and guitars.

"Oh, ah, yeah! Take it on home! Wow! Ooh! It's hammer time!" Iago shouted as Genie and Samir's feet began to sizzle and sparks flew from their feet.

"Nooo!" Samir shouted as he flew over to them but their shoes exploded as the music came to an end with a crash. Literally. "Yeah!" Aladdin shouted in victory.

Genie held up his red feet "Boy, I could go for a foot bath." He said before he picked up Nefir, who was trying to sneak away. "Hang on, shorty."

XxRebelWriterxX

"All of Getzistan thanks you, Aladdin!" The Sultan smiled as he shook my brothers hand happily. Then he turned to me. " And of course we thank you, Kendra." He promised as he also shook my hand.

"Actually, we couldn't have done it without some phenomenal cosmic power!"Aladdin grinned as he nodded to where Genie, Abu, and Carpet were relaxing in reclining sun chairs.

"Semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power thank you!" Genie was saying as I joined him. I sat on the edge of Genie's chair as Iago stormed by without any feathers and wearing a barrel. "Hey, what's the problem, Bird man?"

"The Club Nest Egg is the problem! I lost my shirt! The tables are fixed. Rigged, I tell ya! Let's get out of this dump!"Iago grumbled irritably.

"What? And miss the floor show?" The Sultan asked in surprise and I couldn't help but grin.

"Play dat funky music, imp-boy!" Samir shouted as he lifted a tent. The imps were all wearing dancing shoes and doing the cancan. Nefir whimpered in defeat.

I laughed as Genie wrapped an arm around my waist. "Looks like he got just what he deserved." Genie chuckled and I nodded in agreement. Another happy ending in the crazy adventures that was now my life.

And trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**And that is another end to another chapter! Next chapter I am so looking forward to cause we're introducing my favorite villain to the story! Yay! I hope you are just as excited as I am!**

**Genie- And don't forget to send this girl a review, or else she'll be upset!**

**Hey, did you break my wall again? I really need to change places. You guys keep finding me.**

**Iago- Oh stop your whining. Get over it already.**

**Shut up, turkey. Now, both of you, out of my room! This is my place!**

**Aladdin: Don't forget to A.R.F! They make Jessica happy and she'll be nice to us.**

**Aladdin! You're here too, what the heck? Everyone out, out! Ugh, is privacy a foreign word to you people?**

**Kendra- Apparently so, come on guys. Leave the girl to her piece.**

**Thank you, Kendra, I knew there was a reason why I created you! Oh, and in case you don't remember, A.R.F means to Alert Review and Favorite! So do it!**

**Iago- Or else!**

**Get out of here Turkey!**

**Iago- Alright, alright. Geez, so touchy.**

*** Rolls eyes* Sorry guys. Gotta go. Need to beat up a turkey again. Have a nice night and don't forget to A.R.F! **


	6. Getting the Bugs Out

**Wow, so this is a long episode. It was 19 pages when I just copied the script- cause I can't memorize episodes to save my life and I have to follow a script. I suck right? Anyway, this should be a long chapter. I dunno, I type this before I write the chapter. Then I'm to lazy to go back and correct it! So if it's not, I'll probably say something in the ending Author's note! Alight? Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have decided to disclaim this story! Not because I **_**have**_**to but because I **_**want**_**to! So, I no own Aladdin! You do. Yeah, you. Don't try to deny it. We all know the truth! Mwhahahahahaha! Excuse me, lost control there. On with the story!**

**Chapter Six: **

We returned to Agrabah a day after the little floor show. Iago wanted to leave sooner, but we were all tired and wanted to sleep. That was a week ago. Today, Jasmine and I were walking through the marketplace in our set aside peasant robes. Iago sat on my shoulder.

I wanted to shop around for some fruit. They helped calm my stomach. And though the fruit in the palace is great, I sometimes miss the market fruit I used to steal all the time. We would've been done already, but Jas was very picky on what kind of fruit we should get. After refusing the third melon stand, I sighed.

"Jas, we're never going to get back if you refuse every stand of fruit we pass." I practically whined. She shot me an amused look.

"I only want the best for my sister and niece. This fruit is dirty and some way too old. How could you guys live off that stuff?" She asked, slightly disgusted.

I chuckled. "When it's the only thing available to eat and your starving, you really aren't that picky on what you get." I explained with a small shrug. Which was true. We were lucky to get what we got, whether it was bad or good.

"Wares! Get your Wares." A vendor shouted as we passed by him. Jasmine and I ignored him but Iago glared.

"Wares? You call this junk wares?" He exclaimed as he pointed to the pots the man has. "It looks more like whats or whys."

We said nothing as we continued to walk. As we passed by another stall, Jasmine looked it over briefly before freezing and her face lit up. "Oh look! This would be perfect for my father's toy collection." She exclaimed.

She picked up a jeweled dragonfly to examine. Suddenly a hand snatched it out of her hands and we both looked up to see the vendor in charge of that stall.

"Careful! This is a priceless family heirloom!" He exclaimed. Iago and I looked skeptical at the mans claims, as Jasmine thinks. "Very expensive! One hundred dinari!"

"Does it work?"Jasmine asked questionably. She trusted the vendor about as much as Iago and I did.

The vendor, however, looks surprised at the question, before a crafty grin lit up his face. "But of course!" He said before throwing the dragonfly into the air, Iago and I watched it go up, and then it falls onto Iago's head. Iago squawked in surprise.

The man bent to the ground to pick up the dragonfly with a sheepish look on his face. He brushed the toy off, and then looks up into the angry faces of Jasmine, who had her arms crossed, Iago, and myself.

"OK, it's not a family heirloom; it's just a piece of junk I found near a canyon in the desert." The Vendor admitted.

Jasmine smiled and reached into her bag to pull out two coins. "I'll give you two dinari." She stated in finalization.

The vendor held out the toy and rolled his eyes. "Sold."

"Great, now can we find me some fruit? This child and I are starving!" I whined and Jasmine chuckled, "Oh, alright. Let's go." She stuck the dragonfly into her bag before leading me and Iago away.

XxRebelWriterxX

A few hours later, we arrived back at the castle, and I finally got my fruit. I bought two melons and a couple apples. I ate one of the melons and put the rest in the kitchen for safe keeping.

Anyway, Jasmine, Iago and I walked straight to the Sultans toy room where Aladdin and the Sultan were sitting at a table. When we walked it, the Sultan was playing with a toy horse and ride with a sword.

"Father! Look what I found for you in the marketplace!" Jasmine called as she handed the toy to the Sultan. Iago flew off my shoulder and landed next to the Sultan on the table.

"A piece of junk if you ask me." Iago muttered as the Sultan looked over the toy with delight and exclaimed, "Absolutely exquisite!"

"Ya know, I helped pick it out!" Iago said hurriedly as the Sultan walked to another table, where Abu was sitting, chattering. Jasmine walked next to her father.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work." Jasmine explained as Abu looked it over sadly. The Sultan however, just chuckled.

"Oh, not to worry. I have some expertise in these matters." He promised as he pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket, and leaned on the table with Abu, digging at the toy. "Ah, here's the problem. There's a speck of grit stuck in here."

He tapped the toy upside down on the table, and a huge mound of sand came out next to Abu, who looked startled. The Sultan then held the toy up and looked inside. "It seems the oil has run out. We can fix that." He said as he reached past Abu, who jumped out of the way, for an oil can. He poured some into the back of the toy, then began to wind up the toy with a large gold key. "Let's see now…" He mumbled as he continued to wind up the toy in concentration. "Ah, that should do it." He grinned in satisfaction.

The toy began to gently flap its wings. Everyone ooohed and aaahed as the toy slow lifted off the table and slowly flew off. It spun softly in the air a few times, then three steel spikes flashed out. We all looked at it startled as the dragonfly toy shot toward them. We ducked as it darted past where we had just been standing.

Aladdin looked up as the toy then crashed through all the Sultan's kites, punching large holes in all of them. It then proceeded to fly down, and crash through several podiums that were holding large and expensive looking toys, breaking them as they crash to the floor.

The toy continued around toward Jasmine and Aladdin. Aladdin pushed Jasmine down with him, but the toy stuck Iago in the rear before he flew up, and then chased down Abu, who ran across the room, and jumped in a vase.

The Sultan was running a crossed the other side of the room, panting, before hiding behind a large statue of a gold elephant. The toy buzzed by, cutting the head off the elephant. The Sultan stuck his head up where the elephants should be. "Aladdin! Do something!" The Sultan shouted in terror.

Aladdin stood up from the floor, where he had been hiding with Jasmine, and pulled out Genie's lamp. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." Aladdin said smugly as he rubbed Genie's lamp, which glowed purple, and Genie shot out, lounging in a robe, bunny slippers, glasses, smoking a pipe, and reading the paper. He looked down at Aladdin after shooting me a quick wink.

"Hey guys, what's-" He started but was cut off as the dragonfly buzzed by again, making his head spin around. "Whoa!"

Aladdin looked up in shock as the toy turned around towards them again. He whistled, and Carpet came flying in through a window, and landed beside Aladdin and Genie. "Genie! Carpet! Stop that thing!" Aladdin shouted.

Genie salutes and said, "It's a done deal!" before he transformed into a baseball player with a thick black mustache. When the dragonfly came back around again, he pulled back like he is going to swing. At the last second, he simply held the bat, the toy bounced off, and Carpet caught it. Carpet threw it to the ground, destroying it. "Nice catch Rug-Man!" Genie exclaimed as they high-five each other.

I grinned and walked over to my husband and Carpet. "Nice job guys." I said as I kissed Genie on the cheek and shook one of Carpet's tassels.

The Sultan, however, ran to Aladdin. "Aladdin, how can I thank you! You saved my life!" He shouted happily. I looked at Sultan in confusion.

Aladdin shook his hand. "I did?" He asked sheepishly as Genie turned to Carpet and repeated, "He did?"

"Hey, I guess I did." Aladdin chuckled and I glared at my brother. Jasmine shouted her husbands name angrily and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Jasmine, it's not often I get a chance to impress your father."Aladdin spoke softly before turning to the Sultan. "No thanks necessary sir, an adventurer such as myself must laugh at danger, ha ha ha."

Genie walked over to Aladdin with Carpet and I following behind as the Sultan walked off."Um, I'm confused. I smashed the thing. Carpet caught it. What exactly did _you_do?" Genie asked.

"Well, uh – " Aladdin started as the Sultan walked back over and put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "We must do something. What if there are more of those things? No one in Agrabah would be safe!" The Sultan exclaimed.

"Not to worry Sultan, I'll get to the bottom of this. Hey, come on guys. Let's get to the bottom of this." Aladdin said as he walked past Genie and Carpet, who shrugged.

Iago flapped over to Jasmine and Abu, and dropped the broken dragonfly toy in her hand. He then sat in her hand, on top of the toy. "Nice present. Next time, why don't you just get him a cobra?" Iago laughed as Jasmine shot him an angry look. A spring came out of the toy, launching Iago up with a loud squawk. Jasmine looks pleased.

XxRebelWriterxX

Jasmine, Aladdin, and I were flying on Carpet through the desert.. Abu was sitting in between Jasmine and Aladdin while Iago sat on my shoulder behind them. "There's the canyon where the merchant said he found that thing." Aladdin said as he pointed into the desert.

Carpet swooped down into the canyon. Carpet landed behind a group of people who were dirty and exhausted. Their town was completely destroyed. Aladdin stood up and waved to get their attention when he suddenly went flying and landed in front of two townspeople. "Whoa!"

"Providence has sent a man from the sky to be our leader." One of the town person spoke after saying something to the first guy.

The crowd cheered, and carried Aladdin off on their shoulders. I exchanged a look with Jasmine before following the group. When they put Aladdin down, Jas and I joined him as the townspeople threw roses at him. "They can sense my inner strength." Aladdin chuckled as he caught some roses and handed them to Jasmine.

"Oh brother." Jasmine and I sighed as the townspeople dropped off two huge baskets of fruit on the stage, into which Abu and Iago dived into and started eating.

"Congratulations!"The town person from earlier said as he placed a flowerpot with a feather in it upside down on Aladdin's head. "You are the new leader of the village of Amina-Atway. Now get rid of the golden plague for us."He smiled.

"PLAGUE?!"Iago shouted in surprise as he spat out some watermelon.

"Leader? Uh, Gee, I'm, I'm honored, this is so-" Aladdin started before realizing what the man said after wards. "what was that about a plague?"

Iago looked sick."Oh, I'm breaking out in blotches already. Here, feel my forehead." He said dramatically as he grabbed Abu's paw and placed it on his head. "I think it's hot."

The townsman pointed to the sky. "Uh, that would be the golden plague now." He said as the other one pushed Aladdin out into the open. "OK great leader, you're on!"

There was screaming as the townspeople ran to hide, and many large golden metallic beetles came swooping in, clamping jaws with serrated teeth. Aladdin scowled, and pulled out Genie's lamp and starts rubbing. Genie came out. "uh, you heard 'em guys, you're on!" Aladdin spoke to Genie and Carpet.

Jasmine has found a pole to use as a weapon and tossed it to Aladdin. "Here you go, great leader." She said sarcastically.

Aladdin looked shocked as the beetles came down, barreling over Genie and Carpet. Jasmine and I jumped out of the way as the beetles' barrel into the stage, wrecking part of it. The beetles swept back around, barreling through buildings like aircraft's, with Carpet on their heels. They crashed through two more buildings, and Carpet rolled himself up like a newspaper. It swat both beetles, and they plummet to the ground, destroyed.

Aladdin looks at this with Jasmine. He was leaning on the pole still. " Huh."Aladdin smiled as he looked around pleased. There were several loud snapping sounds and he looked up. Another beetle was snapping the end of his pole, coming towards him. "Whoa!"

Jasmine gave him a push, and we all ran and crawled under a cart as the beetle flew off. It came back around after them again. Genie saw this and transformed himself into a fly-swatter. He went after the beetle, and start to smack it.

He and Carpet go after two more. The beetles spun around a tree, destroying it, and then flew down a street, with Genie and Carpet on their tails. They crash through more buildings, then Carpet doubled back, dunk himself into a barrel of water, and then continued the case. The beetles were now high into the sky, when Genie caught up and passed them. He transformed into a giant spray can, pressed his own head, and sprayed both beetles.

"Don't worry, its ozone safe."Genie smiled and I briefly wondered who he was speaking to.

As the beetles were coughing in the haze, Carpet, still wet, snapped both beetles, and they plummet to the ground destroyed. Abu and Iago looked out from under their baskets, and saw the coast is clear. They came out happily. The townspeople also saw that it was safe, and came out cheering for Aladdin. "Hurray for Aladdin!"

Aladdin, still with the stupid flower pot on his head, crawled out from under the cart with Jasmine and I. The Townspeople charged right past Genie and Carpet, who had their hands out to shake, and went straight to Aladdin. Genie and Carpet look puzzled.

"We got to get ourselves a new agent." Genie said as I fought my way through the crowd and joined the two.

"You have saved our village! You are a hero. From now on, your credit is good in all our shops." The Townsman said as the people cheered and someone offered him a bouquet of flowers. "Eh, it was nothing. Anything else giving you trouble? A barbarian horde perhaps?"Aladdin chuckled as he accepted the flowers.

Jasmine and I rolled our eyes and Jasmine nudged Aladdin. "Aladdin, don't you think you should share the credit?" She asked, pointing to Genie and Carpet. Genie came over, transformed into a dog, and barked and licked Aladdin's cheek.

"Oh, thanks guys." Aladdin said as he handed the flowers to Genie the dog and walks off. Genie whined, and both he and Carpet hung their heads.

XxRebelWriterxX

Night time fell. I sat outside as Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu, and Iago were inside for a celebration with the townspeople. I was with Carpet and Genie, who both seemed a little solemn after today's event. I put a hand on Genie's shoulder as he said, "Ah, it's quiet out here."

He dashed off and transformed into a sailor, with a dark overcoat, beard stubble, black knit cape, and telescope. "Ah, a little too quiet." Genie said suspiciously as he started looking in all directions with his telescope. "Reminds me of the time we were stranded off Madagascar." He turned to Carpet with a harsh look on his face."And then the sharks came! They circled us for days!" Carpet was now shivering, and flew off behind a stone. "Waiting to make their move, waiting," He slithered past Carpet, who is shaking even more, with a shark fin and teeth. "until suddenly, without warning –they got bored, and went away. You know sharks with their short attention spans." Carpet flopped on top of the rock as I gave my husband a strange look.

Genie turned, not really paying attention, and pointed towards the sky. "What's that?!"

In the light of the full moon, four golden beetles are heading toward the village. I widened my eyes and told Genie to go get Aladdin and the others. He saluted me and flew off. Carpet and I watched them come closer.

Aladdin marched out into the open and Carpet flew behind him. Jasmine was against the wall, with Iago and Abu perched on her shoulders. They gasped when they saw the beetles. Genie had transformed, this time, into an old west style gunfighter. Carpet gave the thumbs up sign and Genie ripped open his coat revealing the gun holsters on his hips. Aladdin narrows his eyes. "OK bugs…" He began quietly.

The beetles, which had been hovering overhead, opened compartments in their stomachs. Out came mechanical spiders on webbing, which began to lower to the ground. I nearly screamed in terror, I was terrified of spiders.

The spiders paused, open compartments on their backs, and shot out nets. One grabs Carpet, the other grabbed Genie, and surprisingly a third one grabbed me. I gasped in surprise. Genie morphed back into his normal self. One beetle pulled Carpet inside itself, but as Genie was almost pulled inside the other, he disappeared in a poof, to reappear the next instant beside it. "Ah, Ah, Ahh, it's not that easy to catch a genie!"

Another beetle appeared, and with a bellow and the sound of a vacuum cleaner, sucked Genie inside itself. "However, it can be done!"

The was the last thing I heard before disappearing into the beetle that had me.

XxRebelWriterxX

After what felt like hours of flying in the cramped and dark beetle, I felt it stop. A light shined as the compartment was opened and I was raised up. A familiar man stood in front of me. He was wearing what looked like a Greek-style tunic and he was a manacle around his eye. His hair was sticking up in two spots and it was colored brown. He wore Greek-style flip flops and a gold head band.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my captor. He grinned maniacally. "My dear, I am Mechanicles, the greatest, scientific villain known! And what is you name."

I rolled my eyes."Kendra. So, what does this have to do with me? And what have you done to Genie and Carpet?" I hissed.

"Do not worry. No harm will come to your friends. Just do as I say and everything will be alright." He promised but something did not seem right by this man.

"And what exactly do you want with me? You wouldn't have captured me if there wasn't something you wanted." I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Also, can you get me out of this damn netting! It's cutting through my skin." I groaned, struggling slightly.

He chuckled darkly."All in good time, my dear. First you must agree to my offer." I watched the madman as he walked away and went over to a shelf that had a bunch of scrolls. He picked up the first one immediately and walked back to me. "Alright. In exchange for your friends freedom and life, I want you to stay here and become my bride."

I looked at him in shock when he said this. Become his bride? Did he not get the memo that I was married and expecting? "Um, I'm already married. And expecting my first child." I told him as I caressed my stomach protectively.

He grinned, not even looking phased by this. "A claimed woman, especially one as beautiful as you, is perfect. Just the kind of thing a villain needs. We can raise this child together and he can be my successor one day."Mechanicles said with a smirk.

I felt down right disgusted by the idea of marrying him and raising my unborn daughter with out Genie. That was just wrong.

"Dude, I'm happy the way I am now. I love my husband and my family and have no plan to leave them any time soon. So sorry, but find yourself a different bride." I answered, turning away from him stubbornly.

He watched, amused by my decision. "No problem. You'll come around when you realize the fate of the Genie and the Carpet rest in your hands. And so does that Aladdin and his little bride." The villain spoke confidently.

He turned away from me then and walked off into the middle of the room. I huffed quietly and crossed my arms. I watched as he traded one scroll for another and he to speak to himself. "Took care of Genie, took care of Magic Carpet, found my bride- to- be. Take care of meddlesome strangers."

Then I watched happily as Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu walked into the room unnoticed by Mechanicles. I tried not to give him any indication that my friends were there. However, it didn't take the madman long to notice them.

"Greetings meddlesome strangers! I am Mechanicles, the greatest of the great Greek geniuses!" He shouted as he approached them. The group, however, looked at him. "Archimedes? An amateur! Socrates? Stop, stop, stop. To make a long story short, I plan on taking over the world."

"What?!"Iago shouted as he flew up and snatched the scroll out of Mechanicles hand. "Let me see that!"

"Hey!"Mechanicles exclaimed as Iago flew overhead with the scroll in his talons. He read it to himself with a small smile. "Take out the trash, do the dishes, take over the world, this guy's serious!"Iago laughed.

Mechanicles ran after Iago, waving his hands and running. Iago continued to fly just over head, taunting him with the scroll. "My scroll! Give me back my-" He shouted when Iago suddenly dropped it into his hands and flew off. Mechanicles clutches it to his chest. "You got little sticky wing prints-"

Meanwhile, Abu was on top of a large urn, and was taking the top off. His foot slipped and hit the handle, spurting oil out of the spout and onto the wall."Oops!"

"THE WALL!" Mechanicles screamed as he ran over to the wall with a mop head on a crank, and he began to clean. "You have got to get these oil stains right away or they will leave a mark!"

I noticed Jasmine whisper something to Aladdin. Aladdin nodded and exclaimed, "Right! You guys mess things up while I find Genie, Carpet, and Kendra!" He told Iago and Abu.

Abu and Iago got mischievous looks on their faces, and, happily began rubbing wings and paws together as they go off to mess things up. Iago flew to a tall bookshelf with scrolls, and began to run on them, knocking them all down. Mechanicles tried to catch them. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I just alphabetized those!" Abu was on a table, screeching and pushing off vials, papers, and towels. He grabs a wrench to throw, but as he pulled back, Mechanicles grabbed the other end, and they played tug-of-war. "No, you are getting monkey germs on it!"

Jasmine was at a huge pot with a spigot on it. She lounged against it and looked coyly puzzled. "Now what ever could this be for?"

"NOT THE OIL!" Mechanicles shouted, his eyes wild as he put his hands to his face. I couldn't help but wince as Jasmine- looking sweet and innocent- tuned the spigot. Oil came gushing out onto the floor. Mechanicles jaw dropped in shock.

Aladdin, however, ran up to a row of beetles sitting on the side of the room. He went to one with the bellows still sticking out of it, and leans down to talk. "Genie?"

"Yeah, I'm caught in the filter." Genie called from within. I briefly wondered if he heard my little marriage proposal. But shook it off as Aladdin reached inside, and pulled out the filter, which had Genie twisted in it. He popped it, and Genie rolled out in a ball, eyes rolling. He stretched and then looked at himself. "Whoa, that's the cleanest vacuum I've ever been in!"

Genie went to another beetle, and slid open a small door. Carpet flew out. Then he flew over to where I was hanging. I grinned as he cut the rope and I fell out and into his hands. Aladdin whistled and Abu bounded over to him, passing Mechanicles- who is mopping up a very large puddle of oil now. As Abu passed, Mechanicles sputtered at him, and slipped in his oil slick. I felt sorry for the madman for a brief second.

Abu hopped on Carpet as Aladdin kicked the first beetle, and they began to topple over, one into another like dominoes. We then flew out of the headquarters, through the revolving golden doors, Iago flying after Carpet and I still in Genie's arms.

XxRebelWriterxX

" You see Aladdin? You thought you were nothing without Genie and Carpet. But you did it! You destroyed the beetles and saved the village!"Jasmine was telling Aladdin as we flew back towards the broken village. Jasmine hugged Aladdin.

Just then, we heard a very loud rumbling and crunching. We all turn around, to see the ground around Mechanicles headquarters crumbling. Then, headquarters rises right of the ground- it's on top of another one of Mechanicles inventions, a large red and black mechanical bug.

We stared in shock, Abu and Iago on Genie's shoulder, as it continued to come out of the ground, on six legs, with Mechanicles controlling it from a space in front. I held tight onto Genie in surprise.

"Saved the village, huh?" Iago said sarcastically as Carpet took off as fast as he could when the machine bit at them. "Hold that thought."

The machine began to lumber after them, toward the village. Genie landed on Carpet and sat me down. The two animals opted to stay on Genie's shoulder. Carpet swooped up to the beetle, then back down away from it. Carpet landed, and the others jumped off. Abu and Iago jumped to the ground.

"Oh, this is a switch – a bug is gonna step on us!" Iago shouted as the machine began to march on the village, smashing outer walls. The first village man ran to Aladdin.

"Sorry we were so rude when you failed the last time. But in the name of fair play, we'll give you another chance! Break a leg!" He said before running away to hide in a building with several other townspeople, watching. Aladdin and Jasmine scowled at him as Iago landed on Aladdin's shoulder.

"What a bunch of yellow-bellied, lily-livered cowards!" Iago shouted before another loud crunch is heard, and the ground shook, almost knocking him off Aladdin's shoulder. "My kind of guys!" He tore away.

The beetle was now in the village, and two children, who had been hiding under a cart, scream and run as one of the beetles massive legs crushed it. Aladdin turned to Jasmine, grabbing her shoulders. "Jasmine, what was wrong with that dragonfly you gave your father?"

"The oil had leaked out, and uh, uh, he said it was full of sand!"Jasmine answered nervously as the machine crushed trees and marketplace stalls.

"Right!"Aladdin said as he snapped his fingers and ran to Carpet and Genie."Guys, you think you could whip up a sandstorm? I'm gonna go see if there's some way to let the oil out of that thing!"

He came back to Jasmine, Abu on his shoulder, he handed Abu to me as Jasmine hugged Aladdin. "Be careful."

Aladdin turned to me. "I suggest you stand with the villagers. It's not safe for you out here." He suggested.

I nodded, not wanting to argue or risk my baby's life. Quickly, I ran to the building where the villagers were hiding and watched the group quietly.

The machine was stomping along, Mechanicles still at the controls, now with his checklist. He marked his scroll off with a flourish, and worked another lever. A small cannon came up off the front of the machine, and flames shot out, consuming a building.

Meanwhile, Genie and Carpet were beginning to start a sandstorm. Genie began to whirl quickly, and Carpet buried himself in the sand, to get started. When Carpet jumped up into Genie's windstorm, they get tangled up, and landed hard on the ground. They looked at each other. "Shall we try that again?"

The machine stomped past a building, and Aladdin, with a vase of water, jumped on. Mechanicles saw him, but Aladdin hung on to the machine's jaw with one hand, and pulled himself up, almost dropping the vase. When he got all the way up, he dropped the water on the flame, neutralizing that weapon. Aladdin yelled at Mechanicles.

"OK Mechanicles, your gears are numbered!" Aladdin shouted at the madman.

Mechanicles seemed unaffected by his words though. "As the great Greek philosopher Plato said – hmmm hmmm."

Mechanicles pulled yet another lever, and two arms came from the inside of the machine's mouth, each holding swords. As they both swung at Aladdin, he jumped, and they hit each other instead. Aladdin grabbed a sword and yelled again at Mechanicles. "Not bad, eh."

"Yes, yes, yes, very amusing, it's a shame I must destroy you."Mechanicles yawned as he pulled a switch, and a trap door under Aladdin opens, pulling him in. I watched him disappear, briefly wishing my brother good luck.

Jasmine, Abu, and Iago were inside the building with the villagers and I as the machine goes past. "Aladdin needs our help! What are you, men or mice?"Jasmine shouted.

"We're men of course, it's just that we are cowards. Or was that a rhetorical question?" The second townsmen asked.

"Ya know, you guys take all the fun out of being a coward!" Iago grunted as he flew off after Jasmine and Abu, who were standing in front of the beetle, watching it destroy a bridge. Jasmine looked at the machine, and then at her surroundings. I ran to join them.

"Maybe we can rope that horn!" Jasmine suggested and I nodded in understanding as Iago said. "Oh sure, now there's a plan. Are you running a fever or something?" He waited while Jasmine got a rope, and handed it to Abu. Abu began to tie one end around his waist, while Jasmine took the other end.

"Tie it to the horn – I'll tie this end around a tree!" Jasmine commanded as she ran off.

Iago comes down and grabbed Abu's vest with his talons, and lifted up, chasing after the rampaging machine, still complaining. "I knew it, I knew it! I should have stuck with cowardice! Ya never go wrong that way!"

He and Abu have reached the machine. Iago tossed Abu, who looped around the horn several times. Abu tied it off, and Iago grabbed him and they fly back to Jasmine, who tied her end around a large tree.

Mechanicles saw this and began to direct the machine to pull, trying to free itself. At first it does not budge and the groups cheers. "It worked, it worked!" Jasmine shouted.

But then the tree is finally torn from the ground. we ducked as it flew over them. With the tree still attached to the rope to the horn of his machine, Mechanicles began to swing back and forth, smashing the tree into even more buildings.

We began to share looks of in dismay when Abu saw something and started pulling on Jasmine. They looked over, and a large, blue sandstorm is coming around the mouth of the canyon. "It's Genie! He did it!"Jasmine cheered and I grinned in relief.

The storm headed towards Mechanicles, who was trying to cover his eyes. He pulled out his scroll and began to write again.

I watched as Mechanicles pulled a few levers, and the machine began to shake more, but does move faster. Mechanicles knew the problem was too big to be dealt with in the village and he pulled his scroll out again and began writing.

He grabbed the controls of the machine, now jerking and turned it around, squeaking and smoking, and started walking up the hill.

I suddenly heard cheering and turned to see all the townsmen run outside and grab the rope that i was still dangling from the huge beast's horn. They began to pull, and finally the machine just gave up, and fell backward. It began to roll down the hill toward them, and everyone ran, screaming and it tried to bowl everyone down.

The villagers, Jasmine, Abu, Iago and I ran against a building, but scattered as they saw the machine is not stopping. It rolled over the building, completely destroying in, and head towards another, demolishing that one as well, before finally coming to a stop in the center of the smoking town. Aladdin crawled out of the wreckage and headed towards Genie and Carpet, who have also come to a stop.

Aladdin walked over and pat Genie's shoulder. "Oh, thanks for the help guys."

"No sweat!"Genie said as stars began to fly around his head as he gets dizzy."Hey, be a pal and make everything stop spinning, would ya?"

He fell over and his feet flew into the air before landing. I laughed and helped him up. Then hugged him. Jasmine ran to hug Aladdin as the sun began to shine on the city once again and the villagers gathered around the group.

"You did it Aladdin, you saved the village!" Jasmine grinned happily. Aladdin however shook his head. "NO, we did it together! We all saved the village!"

Genie, Carpet, Iago, Abu and I smiled in delight. Finally, Aladdin admitted to the help he had gotten. I grabbed my husbands hand as the townsman approached us." And what village would that be?" He asked as he looked around the demolished village.

Iago flapped over and grabbed the man. "Oh lovely, go ahead, ruin the moment you malcontent!" He squawked in annoyance,

Aladdin looked over at Genie and I. "Think you could help rebuild it?" He asked curiously. Genie grinned. "Hey, what are semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers for?" Genie playfully asked as he wrapped and around my shoulder.

"Hey, wait a second, what about Mechanicles?"Aladdin asked and the group looked over at the wreckage in time to see a small door open on the smoking hull of the wrecked machine, and a large, gold, metal larva shaped pod shot out. It sprouted green and black wings, and Mechanicles is seen in the drivers' seat.

"You puny-minded fools thought you could stop Mechanicles! Ha ha, it is to laugh! I'll be back and I'll have my revenge on you, Aladdin! And I'll find you one day, Kendra!" He laughed maniacally before completely flying off.

"Well, that's lovely. Looks like I have a villain stalker." I groaned as Genie tightened his arms around my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked curiously.

I shrugged."Mechanicles has some kind of evil obsession with me. He asked me to marry him." Everyone looked at me wide eyed. "What? I said no, of course. Told him I was happily married and we were going to have our first child."

Genie grinned as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head warmly. " I love you too." Genie promised. I chuckled and kissed him. Man I loved this Universe!

**And that is the end of the chapter. So, it's eleven o'clock. And I'm tired. So, short author's not today! I have hired a couple of body guards, cause you know I can't ever keep those guys out of here! They'll be starting next chapter.**

**Iago- Not that a little security guard will be able to stop us when we have a Genie at our side!**

**Haha, he won't help you since Kendra is one of my new security guards. And you know he'll listen to her.**

**Kendra- Yeah, so good luck with that!**

**Lol, so remember to A.R.F. You guys! That always makes my day. Also, I really would appreciate more reviews! I feel like I have more readers than reviewers! Please review cause they totally make my day.**

**Iago- And it keeps her quiet too. When she's in a good mood, she also doesn't hurt me as much. So Alert Review Favorite!**


	7. Vapor Chase

**Hey guys! I started writing this before I posted chapter six! Yay! So, it probably hasn't been that long since I posted chapter seven. Or it could've been a long time since I posted it! Who knows! It's me, I weird. Maybe I posted these together. Just read and enjoy! Or don't, I don't care. . . YES I DO! READ AND ENJOY!**

**Also, has anyone read or seen the Crucible? If not, you probably one day will. You should still try to at least see the movie! Holy crap, it is an awesome movie! The ending made me cry, it was sooo! Watch it! Read it! WATCH AND READ IT! Do it, DO it, DO IT!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN ALADDIN, I OWN GENIE THOUGH! YAH, HE'S MINE... Actually, not really. I've never met him! BUT ONE DAY I WILL! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, Jess, calm down. I'm good, I'm done! Bye!**

**Chapter Seven:**

The next five days were pretty quiet. Which I was loving. I love going on all the crazy adventures with my brother and family, but sometimes a girl needed a break. Especially a girl who's two months and three weeks pregnant. However, since it's been quiet, I knew something was going to happen soon. It never stayed quiet for long here.

Currently I was walking through the marketplace with Jasmine and Iago. We did that a lot. But fresh air was good for me though. Merchants from all around us were trying to get us to buy their items.

"Clothing woven from finest silk!"

"Fish! We fry it, you buy it!"

W ignored their calls though and continued to walk through the city. Eventually Jasmine found something that caught her eye. She pulled me over to look at it. The two men behind the stall looked kind of familiar and kind of gave off a bad vibe.

"Oh, what are these?" Jasmine asked curiously. I looked over the ash that they were selling and felt suspicious.

"A more efficient type of fuel madam." The tall one started. The shorter one added in a high pitched voice, "Burns faster, hotter, cheaper!"

"The nights have been so cold, and firewood is expensive. I've been looking for something I could do for the people of Agrabah. I could buy all the powder and give it to to poor!" Jasmine exclaimed in excitement.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Aladdin and I would've killed for this stuff back in our street rat days." I said.

"The… poor?"The short man squeaked in disappointed. I gave him a strange look. Why would he care? "We could even use some for the palace!"Jasmine exclaimed happy with her idea.

"The palace! Ooh!"The shorty squeaked again in approval. My suspicion increased at that comment. However, Jasmine and Iago both didn't looked phased and Jasmine looked excited. "I'll take all of them!

XxRebelWriterxX

After Jasmine bought all the powder from the suspicious merchants, she had the guards carry the baskets that contained the powder into the palace. Jasmine and I were following them when we heard our names being called.

"Jasmine, Kendra we got great news!" I heard my brother shout. I turned around to see Aladdin and Genie running towards us.

Well, Aladdin was running, Genie was flying. "We found an underground spring in the desert!" Genie finished. They both looked and sounded excited.

A"If we can tap the water we can set up our own oasis!" Aladdin grinned as Rasoul picked up another basket. "Uh What's going on?"

"Kendra and I found this in the Marketplace. It's a special fuel that burns better than wood." Jasmine explained as Abu took a container of powder and placed it in his vest. I shot him a long, which he returned with a sheepish smile.

"No kidding?"Aladdin asked at the same time Genie asked, "You want to hear how we found the water?"

"This could be something really great for the city!" Jasmine ignored Genie and answered Aladdin with a smile. I looked over at Genie expectantly as he started his tale.

"I turned into a dousing rod."Genie said as he turned his face into a dousing rod. Aladdin, not listening, examined the container. "How do you know it works?"

"Well— Why wouldn't it?" Jasmine asked, but I could tell the question to her by surprise. "Suddenly, I started to shake!" Genie was saying as Aladdin asked, "How hot does this stuff burn? It could be dangerous."

"The merchant said it was safe." Jasmine shrugged.

"Suddenly, I jerked to the side!"

"I think we should try this stuff before you hand it out." Aladdin told her cautiously. Jasmine, however, took it the wrong way. "And I think you're jealous!"

"What?" Aladdin asked in confusion. I face palmed. "Then I shot off!" Genie exclaimed as he flew around the throne room. "Homing in on the nearest water!" Abu took cover as Genie flew out of the palace.

"Why would I be jealous?"Aladdin asked, still confused and not phased by Genie's sudden exit. I however briefly wondered if he was alright. Then I wondered if there was a way I could sneak out cause I knew there was about to be a fight.

"You're jealous because I found this great powder, and all you found was water! I can't believe you'd be so petty!" Jasmine exclaimed in anger. I took a step back and decided it would be best to leave now.

"I'm gonna go check on Genie."I told the glaring couple before turning around and running out of the palace in the direction Genie had flown. I found him outside the palace with his upper body in the Palace fountain while his lower body was kicking out.

I ran over and pulled him out of the water. "Are you alright, Genie?" I asked him in concern. He looked at me dazed. "And that's the story of how we found the water. Next week I'll tell you about "Goldilocks and the Three Excruciating Head Impacts.""

XxRebelWriterxX

After Jasmine and Aladdin's little fight, Jasmine kicked Aladdin out of the castle for the night. I would've gone with him, but I really wanted to stay in my nice comfy room in the palace. So, I did. Only to be waken in the middle of the night. "Kendra, Genie! Get up! We have an emergency!"Aladdin was saying as he shook me. I groaned in frustration.

"This better be important if your getting me up in the middle of the freaking night. Junior and I need our rest you know." I snapped irritably as I got up and shook Genie. He woke immediately yelling, "I didn't do it, it was the one eyed elephant!"

Aladdin and I both gave him a strange look and he just smiled sheepishly. Aladdin shook his head. "Come on you guys, we need to wake the others!" He said before running out of the room.

"I love my brother, but if he continues to wake me up in the middle of the night, I'm gonna kill him." I told my husband as I grabbed my robe and slipped on some shoes. Genie chuckled. "I have no doubt you will, my love. But for now, let's go see what he wants. It might be worth the midnight trip."

I snorted."Doubtful. But whatever it is, it better be damned important or Aladdin will have to sleep with one eye open for months." I grumbled.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll carry you." He said and with out warning, he picked me up. I laughed in surprise and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Alright then, take me to wherever Aladdin went, my dear!" I giggled and Genie quickly did as I had said.

Genie flew me straight to the room where everyone was waiting. Jasmine looked irritated, her arms were crossed and she glared at the wall. The Sultan was half asleep, barely able to keep himself up. In fact, only Aladdin, Abu, and Iago were the only one's really completely awake.

"You got us out of bed in the middle of the night because Abu had a bad dream?!"Jasmine exclaimed when we entered.

I raised an eyebrow when Genie set me down and looked over at Aladdin questionably."There was strange soot all over the place." Aladdin exclaimed and Abu chattered in agreement. "And I think this has something to do with it." Aladdin showed a container that had the powder we had gotten earlier.

"You just won't rest until you prove I was wrong!" Jasmine growled in anger. I rolled my eyes, somehow, I didn't believe Aladdin would do something like that.

"Jasmine this has nothing to do with you. I just think we should test it." Aladdin pleaded. He didn't want to hurt her or anything, but he really believed something was wrong.

"Do whatever you like." Jasmine huffed as Aladdin opened the container, went by the fire, and took out from the container a pinch of powder before looking back at her. "I'm waiting." She said as she crossed her arms impatiently. Aladdin put the pinch of powder into the fire and it rose, Abu and Iago took cover but only a cloud of smoke came out."Hmph! Are you satisfied? It worked just like it's supposed to."Jasmine said snidely.

"You just didn't use enough." Iago said before taking the container from Aladdin. Aladdin shouted his name as he threw the entire container into the fire. The fire rose and blasted him into the wall. "I had better ideas."

The fire died down and a smoke demon rose from the fire; the smoke demon wrapped its smoke substance around the Sultan and lifted him up way high out of our reach. Aladdin turned to Genie.

"Genie! Save the Sultan!" He explained in horror. Genie quickly saluted. "Righty-O! Drop the Sultan, buddy!"

The smoke demon took the jewel out of the Sultan's turban and literally dropped the Sultan. "Aah! Whooooaaahh!" The Sultan shouted as Carpet flew our and caught him.

"I didn't mean that literally." Genie exclaimed as the Smoke Demon tried to escape but Genie blocked his exit. The Smoke Demon covered Genie's face and they both fly around damaging the whole room. "Oh, look out! Hey! Stop it!"

"Why do things always get worse when he shows up?" Iago groaned. I turned and glared at the bird, although I couldn't help but to agree. Genie had a habit of blowing things way out of proportion.

Genie tried to pull the Smoke Demon away from his face as Aladdin took a urn and opened it. "Genie, in here!" He exclaimed.

Genie finally got the Smoke Demon away from his head and he slammed down the Smoke Demon into the urn and Aladdin closed it. "Whoo! What were you guys doing before I got here? This place is a wreck!"

"Are you okay, Father?" Jasmine asked. I turned to see a dazed and dizzy Sultan trying to stand up. "Uh— fine, fine my dear. Oh uh— r-remind me to paint my teeth tonight."

Jasmine caught him as he went to fall and dragged him over to where Aladdin is. She looked upset and angry at herself. "I'm responsible for this."

"Don't blame yourself, you meant well. These things happen." Aladdin tried to reassure Jasmine, but she couldn't be convinced. She looked at him sadly. "Aladdin, I knew you were right. But I was so excited about helping Agrabah, I guess I just didn't want to 's all my fault!" She cried as she hugged Aladdin.

"It's okay. It's okay." Aladdin kept trying to assure her, I walked over to Jasmine and put a hand on her shoulder. " Hey it's my fault to. I was with you when we bought them. I should've been more cautious as well." I promised. Jasmine smiled and pulled me into the hug as well.

"I hate to quash your emotional circus kids, but we got bigger problems right now!"Iago suddenly exclaimed, drawing our attention away. "Ooh! what are we gonna do, Al?" Genie asked curiously.

"We're gonna let it go." Aladdin said as he lifted the urn lid and allowed the smoke demon to escape. Iago watched with wide eyes. "We're in a generous mood today. How about lending me a hundred dinari?" He asked hopefully.

"No, we're gonna let it go and follow it." Aladdin explained. The smoke demon left the Palace, and Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago and myself flew after it on Carpet.

XxRebelWriterxX

We flew after the Smoke Demon. The night was cool and dry and the wind was cold. The ride seemed to go on for forever. I was almost ecstatic when the Smoke Demon reached a building and flew to the top to enter.

The Smoke Demon reaches a building, flies to the top and goes inside. We however, waited a minute to fly in.

"Alright guys, we don't know what we're about to face in there. So, be careful."Aladdin said, which earned him a bunch of "We know" looks.

Aladdin nodded and directed carpet towards the door. We broke through it easily and I wasn't surprised to see who the culprit was. Abis Mal. I should've know at the Market, it was so obvious. However, what did surprise me was a bunch of Smoke Demons that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Abis Mal! I Should have known!" Aladdin exclaimed as Carpet dropped us off on the ground. Jasmine glared furiously at Abis Mal.

"I can't believe I was taken in by these bandits! You… dogs!" Jasmine shouted as she speared Abis Mal into a pile of coins.

"Get her off me! Get this… goh— Get her off!" Abis Mal was shouting as I ran over and helped Jasmine. Hey, the idiot fooled me too, even is I had my suspicions.

Abu picked up his fez and placed it on top of his head as Jasmine shouted, "You used me to further your own twisted scheme!"

"Get the off me! Get them off me!" Abis Mal continued to shout but to no avail. Aladdin tried to ran over to us, but Haroud tripped him over with a jeweled wooden staff. Abu unraveled Haroud's turban and covered his face with it. Carpet picks up Abu and took him away from Haroud.

"Nice take! You really ought to guard it more carefully"Iago said as he took a coin and placed it in a bag. Genie picked Aladdin up.

"Stop Jasmine and Kendra before they strangles Abis Mal!" I heard Aladdin exclaimed as Abis Mal continued to struggle beneath us. Until he looked up."Look!"

I did and gasped in surprise. In front of me there was a huge Smoke Demon, who started to laugh. "I am Sootinai!" It shouted.

"Whoa! Not the Sootinai." Genie said as he flew over to me and pulled me off of Abis Mal. Abis Mal finally managed to push Jasmine off him."Sootinai, Lord of smoke, destroyer of cities, annihilator of worlds." The Demon yelled again.

"You know this guy? You should be a tad more picky choosing your friends." Iago said as he landed on my shoulder.

"All right! You work for me! And I order you to destroy them." Abis Mal exclaimed as he began to laugh evilly. "I take no orders from you, your greed was but a tool to release my power. And I have no more need of you."The Demon growled as he picked him up before he turned to Haroud. "Or of you!"

He picked up Haroud."Put me down!" Haroud shouted as he and Abis Mal both began straining and grunting to break free. "Put me down!" Abis Mal shouted.

Sootinai threw both of them to a wall and after they hit the ground head first, Sootinai began to try to break open the roof. Genie grabbed Aladdin, Jasmine, and I as Abu flew after on Carpet and Iago flew after us.

Sootinai finally broke open the roof. A piece of rubble knocked over a fire stand which set the building on fire. Abis Mal and Haroud tried to exit the building, but they get trapped under the rubble. Sootinai laughed evilly once he's out.

When the fire got closer to the rubble, Abis Mal and Haroud escaped the building while screaming. Sootinai broke the building into little pieces and grabbed the rubble that was on fire. "Burn more!" Sootinai shouted. He threw it at some of the buildings which also set on fire, Sootinai absorbed the smoke with his chest and he got bigger.

"What's happening?" Jasmine gasped in horror. I looked up at the creature in shock. I'd never seen somethings so, weird? "He's getting bigger!"

"He's feeding on the fire, the smoke increases his power!" Genie exclaimed in horror. I realized he was right as the smoke absorbed into his chest.

"You seem to know a lot about this guy. You know anything constructive?!" Iago exclaimed as Aladdin nodded in agreement and added, "Like how to stop him?"

"Don't worry, I can take this clown."Genie promised as he flew up to Sootinai and transformed into an eagle. "I fight for truth, justice, in the Agrabanian way!" Genie exclaimed as he started to blow wind against Sootinai who in turn turned into smoke and surrounded Genie in a smoke tornado while taking all the feathers off Genie. He then fell close to us and woke up dazed. "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"

"Look out!"Aladdin exclaimed as Sootinai threw a fist at us. We ran inside a building before his fist hit right where we had recently been. We took a relieving breather before heading inside where it got darker. I grabbed Genie's hand as everything became too dark to see. "Sure is dark in here." Genie spoke fearfully and I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Yeah and there's a funny smell here, too. It smells kind of like…" Iago spoke as Genie lit a fire with his finger and the room lit up revealing barrels around the gang. "Lamp oil."Genie said nonchalantly.

"Lamp oil?!" Our entire group exclaimed in unison. Aladdin shoved Genie's elbow up so that his lit thumb was inside his mouth. "One spark and this place will blow like… like…" Aladdin hesitated as he tried to think of the right word.

"Like it's full of barrels of lamp oil!" Iago exclaimed as Genie looked at everyone sheepishly. "Sorry.."

That was when a barrel that was on fire came crashing into the room. We all screamed in horror at close to the barrels the barrel on fire was. Carpet swat at the fire and Abu threw wet sand on the fire, as does Aladdin and I. "We've got to put it out before it reaches a barrel!"Aladdin exclaimed as Jasmine also began to throw wet sand on the fire.

Iago was blowing on the fire. "Aah!" He screamed in horror.

Genie, as a firefighter with a fire hose, exclaimed. "Coming through! I'll handle this!" He turned it on but the fire was being sucked in the fire hose. "Hmm, must have had it on reverse."

"We've got to get these barrels out of here. There's enough oil to blow up half the city." Jasmine gasped as Aladdin nodded in agreement. "Not to mention how that thing would feed off the fire." He put in.

"Wait… didn't you say you found water out in the desert?" Jasmine asked, suddenly looking very hopeful. I smiled, also realizing her plan. "Oh, yes, you want to hear about it? I turned into a dousing rod…" Genie began, but Jasmine cut him off. "Not now, Genie!" She yelled as Genie transformed back to normal. "I'm going to need your help. I've got an idea."

"But what?"Aladdin asked but Jasmine just shook her head. "Trust me."

XxRebelWriterxX

Jasmine had the guys led us to the canyon in the desert where the guys had found the water. When we arrived, Jasmine broke the cork with a rock and the lamp oil spilled out of the barrel. She rolled the barrel, creating a trail of oil from the stacked barrels to the rocks where Aladdin, Abu, Iago and I were. "Come on, Genie, let's go!"

Genie took the barrel and placed it on top of the stacked barrels, then all the barrels fell apart. "Uhh, neatness doesn't count does it?" Genie asked sheepishly.

Genie then used his magic and the barrels were stacked up again. After that, Jasmine shouted that it was showtime and Genie said "It is?! Oh I love a good show! What are we gonna see?" Genie asked as he took out a box of popcorn and shoved handfuls inside his mouth.

"Genie, she means light the fuse!" Aladdin said exasperated.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! oh, right." Genie nodded as he tried to light a fire with his thumb."Ohh… must need a new flint. Well, I guess I'll just do it the easy way."

Genie took out a dragon, and the dragon breathed out fire to the starting point to the oil trail; the oil caught fire and started to head for the barrels. I started to laugh as Aladdin asked, "That was the easy way?"

The fire was almost close to the barrels. "Everybody get down!" Jasmine shouted and we all hid behind a rock. The barrels exploded and Aladdin and Jasmine covered their heads for the falling rocks.

I grinned as Sootinai began to head for the canyon and the people of Agrabah started to put out the fires. Sootinai got to the canyon. "It's working! He's heading this way!" Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"I hope you know that your doing." Aladdin stated in fear as I nodded in agreement. Jasmine said nothing as she watched the Smoke Demon approach intently. "Okay Genie, now!" She exclaimed when he was close enough.

"Roger!" Genie shouted as he flew above Sootinai and turned into a dousing rod. "Now to find that water again!" Sootinai saw him and it grabbed Genie's nose and laughed. "Unhand me, foul demon!" Genie exclaimed as Sootinai got ready to throw him. "This is not what I meant and you know it!" Sootinai threw him far but he came right back and went under Sootinai. "Banzai!"

Genie then turned into a jackhammer and drilled into the ground. He then pulled himself out. Water came out from under Sootinai, and as he started to dissolve we all started to cheer.

"Good going, Genie!" Jasmine and I shouted in excitement. I laughed as the monster began to disappear. "And good thinking, Jas!" Genie grinned before he winked at me. Then he turned into an umbrella to keep us all dry.

"Yeah Jasmine, you really saved the day. Hey, I wonder what happened to Abis Mal and Haroud?" Aladdin pondered aloud. I shrugged, not really caring whatsoever.

" Who cares. At least we've seen the last of Sootinai. We really don't need a repeat of all of that." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we really don't. I'm happy with that being the last we see of Sootinai."Jasmine spoke up happily.

"She frees a giant evil demon that burns down half of Agrabah, and nobody is even mad at her. And yet I'm probably gonna get smacked just for mentioning it!"Iago grumbled as Carpet kicked him in the back. "Oh!" Aladdin and Jasmine smiled at Carpet while I shook my head. "Life is so fair."Iago said as he fainted.

XxRebelWriterxX

After that was done, Genie pulled me to the side and grinned. "Hey, Kendra, you wanna see something funny?" He asked.

I smiled. "Duh!"I exclaimed much to Genie's happiness. Genie told me his plan and I couldn't help but laugh.

Genie led me to a small cave and had me hide behind a huge boulder. I did as he said. A few minutes later I saw Haroud walking through the desert towards the cave, carrying a bag over his shoulder. He walked into the hide out and I could see Abis Mal inside warming up by the fire. "It's about time! It's dark and it's cold and I'm lonely!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Ohh…" Haroud mumbled as dropped the bag. "Oh there, such a shame that, you were unable to join me in my delightful filth shoveling expedition." Haroud growled.

Abis Mal didn't notice the sarcasm though as he looked inside the bag. "I-I'm telling you all this gunk that rained down on us must be good for something." He tested the rubber like substance with his fingers."Maybe we could sell it as lamp oil. You suppose it burns?"

"I don't think that's a good-" Haroud tried to warn, but of course Abis Mal didn't listen as he cut him off and said, "Ohh, don't be such a fraidy-cat!"

Abis Mal threw the handful of rubber like substance into the fire and a huge amount of smoke rose from it revealing Sootinai. I couldn't help but laugh silently at the fear that was on both boys faces. This was just too rich!

"I am Sootinai!"The "Smoke Demon" shouted angrily. Abis Mal and Haroud screamed and bumped into each other before running out of their hideout, Sootinai watched them go and then he looks at me and transformed into Genie.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." Genie laughed. I came out from behind the rock and laughed. There definitely never was a boring day here in Agrabah.

**Man this chapter is short. Stupid script didn't give me much to work with! But hey, I got something! Maybe next chapter will be longer. I hope so! It's more fun to make the chapters longer. And it's interesting.**

**Kendra- Plus, it gives you guys something longer to read! If you like this story so much, you want long chapters. Am I right? Am I? Am I?**

**Okay Kendra, I think they get it. Kendra here is my new body guard. She's gonna keep the others out of my hair.**

**Sweetpea- So am I! I'm here to help as well!**

**Yeah. Guys, I'd like to introduce Sweetpea. She's been a loyal reader. We've been PMing for a while now and we've decided that she and Kendra are gonna keep the guys away.**

**Iago- Psh, yeah, like they could keep me away.**

**Kendra- Oh no you didn't Iago. Common Sweetpea, let's go get him!**

**Sweetpea- Right behind you. Don't forget to A.R.F guys! Makes Jessica's day!**

**Yes, yes it does. It always makes me happy. Oh, and if you still don't know what A.R.F means, or you're just joining us, it means to Alert Review Favorite!**

**Iago- So do it before I'm killed!**

**Get out of here, Iago. Get him you two. Lol. Bye everyone! See you next chapter! Smiles!**


	8. Garden of Evil

**Hello people of this planet! And possibly people who are not of this planet. I dunno who all is reading this... Are you an alien? And I don't mean someone who is from a different country. If you are, I have just one thing to say to you . . . Why you reading my story? Hehe. Hope you enjoy girl, guys, and intergalactic species!**

**Disclaimer: Those who own it this, don't. So, I do own it, meaning I don't. Get it? Well, I don't! Happy Birthday! **

**Chapter Eight:**

_The night was grand and quiet as a young Sultan rode a horse towards a plant palace. The doors opened magically and lush curtains of greenery draw away. "Extraordinary!" The Young Sultan exclaimed to himself._

_He walked through the palace cautiously as he admired the beauty all around. He spots a harp made of vines. Carefully he approached it and stroke this strings, laughing in delight at the beautiful sound it produced._

_He turned around then and noticed a blooming pink flower sitting alone in the middle of the room, bathed in white light and a shimming waterfall splashing behind it._

"_Lovely..."The young Sultan sighed as he reached and grasped the flower before yanking it out of its bed. A strange shrieking sound nearly made the Sultan drop the flower. The white light dims and the ground began to vibrate._

"_Who trespasses in my garden?" A strange creature with the appearance of a man, but made of leaves and vines, asked as he motioned over his creations."My masterpiece?"_

"_I... I... I..." The young Sultan stammered fearfully as he drew his sword. However the sword was immediately whipped out of his grasp by a vine._

"_You are a fool! Your sword may sever every limb, but my power will always bloom!" The creature exclaimed in anger as he picked up the young Sultan._

"_I'm sorry! I just wanted to bring a flower to my new bride!" The young Sultan cried fearfully. However, the creature would have none of it._

"_No one shall defile the art of Arbutus and live!" Arbutus yelled in anger and the young Sultan shrank back in fear._

"_Release me and you shall be greatly rewarded!" He tried to bargain. He honestly feared for his life. This creature seemed to have no care for his life._

"_Your reward means nothing to me." Arbutus snapped. His only love was his plants and nothing could make up for the young Sultan disrupting his beautiful creation._

"_You have my word! My most precious treasure will be yours!" The young Sultan continued hoping the creature would believe him._

"_Yes."Arbutus agreed as he began to stroke long beard. "Perhaps one day your kingdom could enhance mine... an addition to my garden's beauty." Arbutus decided as an idea came to mind. He released the young Sultan._

"_Oh, indeed. Agrabah is rich with wonderful treasure." The young Sultan agreed whole heartedly, thankful that the tide was finally turning in his favor. _

_The vision began to darken and before it disappeared, Arbutus was heard shouting,"Hear me! In twenty summers I shall come for your most..."_

"'Precious treasure', he said." The Sultan finished with a heavy heart. Jasmine, Aladdin and myself were surrounding the Sultan as he explained a nightmare he had had.

"Oh, Father! What a terrible nightmare!" Jasmine exclaimed in horror. I nodded in agreement, but somehow this reminded me of something. A familiarity.

"No, no, dearest. I'm afraid it's all too real. It was twenty years ago from this very day!" The Sultan explained and Jasmine exclaimed twenty years after him. "And now Arbutus is coming to collect!" The Sultan exclaimed fearfully.

"Don't worry, Sultan. I'll guard the royal treasury. Ha! That monster won't touch a gold flake of your treasure." Aladdin promised, but again something felt off. Like I was missing something.

"Aladdin, you've been working so hard. I'll guard the treasure." Iago offered slyly from my shoulder, but everyone gave him a doubting look.

"Sure, Iago... and I'll have a jackal guard the royal peacocks while I'm at it."Aladdin told him sarcastically. "Fine. I thought we had a solid trust bond forming here." Iago muttered

Aladdin ignored him as he pulled out Genie's lamp and rubbed it. "Genie, wake up." He said to the lamp.

Genie appeared in pajamas while brushing teeth. "I'm up." He promised my brother with a small smile. "Genie, we have a mission. We're going to protect the sultan's treasure." Aladdin explained to him carefully.

"I am proud to serve!" Genie exclaimed as he transformed into a guard, but holding a giant toothbrush instead of a sword. "Uh, first we'll conquer tooth decay then we'll brush out crime." Genie smiled sheepishly as I giggled.

"See, Father. Everything will be all right." Jasmine promised her father with a smile. The Sultan still looked hesitate but he nodded anyway. "I suppose so."

XxRebelWriterxX

Since Aladdin and Genie were both taking guard that night, Jasmine and I decided to have a small sleepover in her room.

Before Genie left for the night, I had him conjure up a bed for me to sleep on in Jasmine's room. It was fun, just the two of us. We never had much girl time any more cause we were always on some kind of crazy adventure.

"Hey Kendra?"Jasmine asked.

Currently I was brushing her hair. I remember when Kristy and I used to do this as kids. It was fun hanging out and talking with her. Just like it is wit Jasmine.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. Her voice sounded serious, like she really had something important to say. She didn't get like this often.

"How do you know if your with child?" She asked, and I paused for a minute to think about it. Also, I was a little surprised by the question.

"Well, you'll feel sick and not quite like yourself. Hm, you'll be temperamental and your emotions are all wacky. You'd be hungry all the time, but food you usually love might make you nauseous. Basically, you're not yourself." I explained before giving her a suspicious look. "Why?"

She looked at her hands and I saw her cheeks turn pink. "I wasn't one hundred percent certain, but you just confirmed what I thought." She mumbled.

I looked at my sister-in-law with joy. "You're pregnant?" I squealed in excitement. She giggled and nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

I smiled a huge smile and hugged her. "That means were gonna be parents together! And we can drive our husbands crazy! How far along, do you think?"I asked curiously.

"Two months. Father always said mother didn't show any symptoms until she was two months, so that's why I believe I am." She explained with a small smile herself. I giggled again. This was so exciting.

"I'm three months, so we're only a month apart! I can't believe it! Wait until Aladdin and Genie finds out!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Jasmine's face fell instantly. "What if Aladdin isn't ready for a baby?" Jasmine asked in a small, fearful voice.

I sobered up then and gave Jasmine a small smile. "I know Aladdin will be thrilled. He's ready to be a father, just like Genie. And he'll be ecstatic to know you're having his child." I assured her and she smiled gratefully.

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do with out Aladdin. He's everything to me now."Jasmine admitted with a small blush.

I sighed. "I know what you mean. Genie is everything to me too. I couldn't live with out him and I'm glad to be having his child." I smiled in adoration.

Jasmine giggled. "At least you knew everything about him before you came here to us. I knew nothing about Aladdin when he came to the palace as Prince Ali."

"I didn't know everything about him. I just knew what Disney wanted me to know about him. That he was a funny, caring, crazy individual. I had a small crush on him in my world because of it. But when I came here and got to know him, well, he was so much more than the movies could ever show him as. I fell in love with him. Now, I couldn't imagine my life with out him. If I was ever transported back to my universe, well, I'd be crushed." I explained.

Jasmine sighed in adoration. "Ah, love. What would we do with out it?" She asked rhetorically with a grin. We both shared a knowing look before dissolving into giggles.

I reached out and hugged my sister to me. "We're both going to make great mothers and we're going to help one another to care for our babies." I promised her.

She hugged me back just as tightly. "I know we will." She pulled away. "Now, let's get some sleep. We need to let both of our Juniors get some sleep."She said and I nodded in agreement.

"Night Jas." I yawned as I crawled into bed and got comfortable. "Night Kendra."She said back before blowing out the window and the room became dark.

I fell asleep almost instantly. And then was awakened once more a few hours later by a bunch of vines wrapping around my legs, arms, and torso. Jasmine and I shrieked in surprise, causing vines to cover our mouths.

Pounding was suddenly heard from the door as I struggled to get free. The vines held tight though, no matter what I did. Jasmine shot me a fearful look which I returned. The familiarity of this all was as astonishing as it was terrifying.

"Jasmine! Arbutus has come for Jasmine!" The Sultan was heard from outside the door. They finally managed to get in.

"He won't get her!" Aladdin promised as he tore out his sword and started chopping at the vines. I continued to struggle in hope that I could get free, briefly wondering why he had me imprisoned too.

"Whoa!" Genie exclaimed as he pulled Sultan away. "Back up! You can't afford to get any shorter!" I would've laughed if I wasn't trapped.

"Father! Aladdin!"Jasmine managed to exclaimed at the same time I exclaimed. "Genie!"

My husband turned to where I was trapped and tried to fly over to me. But more vines were blocking the pathway.

"Get down! I'll cut you out!" I heard Aladdin shout out to Jasmine. Genie yelled out to me next, "Hang on, Kendra, I'll get you out of here."

"Ahh! Arbutus!"The Sultan shouted and I turned around to see a familiar creature standing on thousands of vines. I gasped in horror.

"I'm flattered. You remembered." Arbutus said with a smirk. The Sultan however shrank away and in fear as he admitted that the creature had haunted his dreams. "I strive to make an impression." He said nonchalantly.

"Take any treasure in the kingdom but leave my daughter and daughter-in-law be!" The Sultan exclaimed in anger. "Father, look out!"Jasmine cried as a vine snuck its way towards the Sultan.

"You made a promise! Live by your word or die by it!" Arbutus shouted, sounding just as angry as the Sultan.

Aladdin tried to cut him and Arbutus laughed at his failed attempt. "Simple boy. Were you not warned? Your blade may sever every limb, every branch, but my power will always bloom." Arbutus exclaimed as he trapped Aladdin with vines and roses began blooming from them. "What can I say? It's function, it's form... It's art."

Aladdin struggled to get free and yelled, "It's... thorns!" in anger and pain. I gasped, hoping he'd be alright. "We all must suffer for our art, young Aladdin."Arbutus said with a nod.

"Genie!" Jasmine exclaimed in fear. Genie, who was still trying to get me out when he heard Jasmine's cry. He straightened up and looked between myself and her, torn on which to save.

"Genie, go free her. I'll be fine." I told him softly. He looked uncertain, but he nodded and flew over to Jasmine shouting, "Let's say we bust ya outta here! Nothing can stop... Genie, the killer caterpillar!" He transformed into a caterpillar and began eating the vines holding Jasmine. "Uh, we're almost there. Jasmine?"

Arbutus, Jasmine and I were carried by the vines out of the window. The vines completely covered me up so I saw nothing, but I could hear everything.

"Let me go! No! Let go!"I could hear Jasmine shouting in fear. I struggled the vines, but they held me tight. Aladdin yelled out Jasmine's name.

"Nice try, Arbutus..!" Genie began but was silent before he could finish whatever it was he was saying.

Everything was quiet as we were whisked farther and farther away from the palace. The ride to wherever Arbutus was taking forever. Eventually though, we arrived at the garden.

"Let me.."Jasmine started as she fell, "go!" I nearly fell but managed to catch myself at the last second. I crossed my arms protectively over my stomach as I looked around the room.

"I was trying to be courteous." Arbutus stated as if he had not just taken us from our homes and our husbands.

"By stealing me and Kendra from our home in the middle of the night?" She asked incredulously. I nodded in agreement, not trusting myself to speak. My stomach was starting to churn.

"My methods may be coarse, but the results are stunning." Arbutus answered with a small smile. A throne made of plants grew out of the ground and vines sprouted out of it, pulling Jasmine and I towards it.

"What do you want?"Jasmine snapped furiously. "And why did you take me? I'm not the Sultan's daughter."I asked curiously. For some reason, I was no longer afraid.

"Living beauty, and you both are that. Especially since you both are with child."Arbutus grinned. "The beauty of life is as beautiful as my own creations and would fit perfectly."

"You're twisted!"Jasmine growled as I just looked at the man in shock. "How did you know we were pregnant?" I asked surprised.

"I'm an artist. You should both feel honored to be part of my masterpiece. To join only the most exquisite blossoms be they delicate, robust, or wild."Arbutus sighed and completely ignored me. I huffed in anger.

"What kind of artist has no heart?" Jasmine sneered, but Arbutus just laughed. "A brilliant one!" He grinned before looking over at the at throne."Hmm. It needs something. Lilacs! Yes!"

Jasmine managed to escape while he thought aloud and she ran. She stopped out of breath by a tree as Arbutus, as a tree said. "Look no further, Princess."She gasped and began running once more but vines sprouted out of the ground and caught her. She yelled at him to let her go while I hung there limply knowing there was no escape. "You're in my hothouse now, my flower. You won't get far." Arbutus sneered at her.

"We'll see about that!"Jasmine growled as she helped me out of my vine prison.

"Princess! Your impertinence outrages me, and yet... I feel... so... inspired!" He exclaimed as he caused a tree to grow out of the ground. "Hmm, my muse can be so irritable. We must work swiftly."

"Sorry. We have other plans!" Jasmine whispered to me as Arbutus continued to mumble to himself. I nodded and followed her as we tried to climb out of the garden. Vines captured us however and brought us back down ."No! Ahh!"

"How can you leave me? I'm not finished yet." Arbutus lectured, glaring down at us in anger and disappointment.

Arbutus made birds land in his new tree and made a path of flowers leading to it. "So, Jasmine, Kendra, care to critique my art now?" He asked.

Jasmine didn't look up as she angrily started to say, "I think it's..." She and I looked up at it and gasped. "it's beautiful." Jasmine said in awe and I nodded in agreement.

"So was my last work but you had to run away and ruin it! You were an integral part of my design, you know." Arbutus growled in anger.

"We're not one of your creations! We're not a... thing!" Jasmine exclaimed and I saw the anger and hurt on his face. Wait . . . hurt?

"A thing!? How typical!" Arbutus snarled as he looked away from the two of us in anger.

"Arbutus, We're not a flower you can keep in your garden! We need our family and friends." I spoke up softly, hoping he'd understand.

"Ah, yes, human needs. Like you need to hack down my gorgeous trees and chop them into lumber!" Arbutus growled as he turned away.

"It's not that simple!"Jasmine pleaded, but I was beginning to understand his point. Plants were everything to him and the reasons he hated humans so much was because we destroyed the only things he loved. "Indeed! You burn them for warmth creating smoke to block our life-giving sun!" Arbutus snapped.

"We don't do that on purpose!" Jasmine retorted exasperated. "Is it an accident when you rip and pluck my flowers, condemning them to a slow death in a vase!?" Arbutus snapped back in anger. Jasmine looked taken aback as she repeated the words slow death. I watched wide eyed and confused. "Your kind! You're all the same! You treat my beautiful, living creations as things! Why should I treat you any differently?"

"Arbutus, I... I think I understand." Jasmine spoke softly and I nodded and rubbed my stomach. "So do I." I said sadly.

"Do you truly understand me, Princesses? Or is this some human trick?" Arbutus asked hopefully.

"We humans appreciate your creations." I promised softly as I bent down and gently caressed a small flower on the ground.

"The beauty of a flower, the shade from a tree, the joy of planting a seed and watching it grow. We care." Jasmine finished for me with a small smile.

"If only I could believe you. Perhaps I can! After all... you do bear the name of a flower." Arbutus said thoughtfully and I was glad we were finally get through to him. Of course, that was all ruined by the yelling of my brother who appeared out of no where. "Jasmine! Kendra!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the room, sword in hand.

"Infidels! What an ingenious trap you two have set, Princesses!" Arbutus exclaimed in anger. Jasmine and I exchanged looks of horror. "No!" We exclaimed simultaneously.

"Don't worry, you two! I'm gonna destroy that monster if I have to do it leaf by leaf!" Aladdin growled in anger.

"You will try, my callow foe! You will try!" Arbutus snarled and the fight began. I gasped in horror as Jasmine exclaimed. "Aladdin! Arbutus! It doesn't have to be this way! No!"

Aladdin fell at one point during this fight but Carpet managed to catch him. Aladdin thanked him before the fight continued. I watched in horror as my brother fought a good man who didn't deserve this. My stupid hormones began to work up too cause tears came to my eyes,

"Don't worry, my dear. Aladdin and Genie shall vanquish that fiend." The Sultan said, mistaking my tears and Jasmine's pleas for fear.

"You don't understand! He doesn't understand."Jasmine sighed as she began to explain everything we had learned since we were brought her. I listened closely while still watching the fight.

"I never meant any harm! All I did was pick a flower!" The Sultan exclaimed sadly. He never realized he had hurt Arbutus and the small flower he had planned to give to his young bride.

"Yeah. I say this guy overreacted." Iago snorted. I hadn't noticed he had landed on my shoulder as I watched the fight.

"Father, that flower meant as much to Arbutus as I mean to you. This must stop!"Jasmine exclaimed as Genie fell by her. "Genie! You have to make Aladdin put down his sword!" She cried.

"Sure, and you'll wind up with husband on a stick!" Iago announced sarcastically and Abu looked at everyone disgusted.

"Arbutus won't hurt us if we don't hurt him! Genie, please!" I spoke up, tears welling up and falling from my eyes. "Giving up, boy!?" Arbutus shouted in anger.

"Never!" Aladdin growled as he brought out his sword. Genie yelled at him to stop and Aladdin turned to him in confusion. "Huh? Genie, what are you doing?"

"Al, Jasmine and Kendra says..." Genie started but he was cut off by Arbutus yelling, "Your sword may sever every limb, but my power will always bloom!"

"No it won't!"Aladdin snarled before he threw his sword.

The rose is on Arbutus's chest was cut off and I felt my stomach churn at the scream of pain he let out. Then, he wilted as if a plant that been in the sun too long before completely dieing. I gasped in horror and this time I began to sob. Stupid hormones.

"Yes!" Aladdin shouted in excitement as everything in the garden withered and died. I watched in horror. This was not what should have happened.

The Sultan picked up rose. "'My power will always bloom.' This was the heart of his power; this frail little flower." The Sultan explained quietly and sadly.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Genie. He offered me his arms and I hugged him tight as I continued to cry. He held me tight and stroked my hair. "Jasmine, we did it! Jasmine? What?" Aladdin asked in confusion when no one joined in his excitement and then when he realized I was sobbing.

"Oh, Aladdin. I know you meant to do the right thing, but Arbutus was not a monster. He was just different." Jasmine explained sadly. "Yeah! He was a beast!" Iago finished.

"Iago! Jasmine, I don't understand." Aladdin asked in confusion. "He loved his garden the way you and Father love me." Jasmine explained.

Aladdin looked down sadly as we all mourned the death of a misunderstood man.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, on a grassy hill, we all gathered together to plant the flower that had been the source of Arbutus's power.

"Sometimes we only see how people are different from us. But if you look hard enough, you can see how much we're all alike." Jasmine spoke as we all admired the beautiful flower.

Everyone left as the plant rose but I stayed. A small sigh was heard from the flower and it sounded exactly like Arbutus. I smiled at the little flower and bent down to caresses it. " We really do care Arbutus. Welcome back." I whispered before turning around to catch up with my family.

Jasmine was snuggled into Aladdin's arms and I snuggled into Genie's. That was when I got a wicked idea. "Hey, Jas? Have you told Aladdin what we discussed last night?" I asked with a sly grin.

She shot me an evil look while Aladdin just looked between the two of us in confusion. We all stopped and turned to face Jasmine expectantly. She sighed.

"I planned to tell you when we got home. But since some one ruining that for me-" She turned to face me with a glare. I smirked and buried my face into Genie's arm. " I guess I can tell you guys now." She decided.

I looked up again and smiled as Aladdin still looked down at his wife in confusion."Tell us about what, exactly?" He asked curiously.

She sighed once more before looking up to face Aladdin with a look of determination."Aladdin, I'm pregnant." She said calmly.

Aladdin, however, fell down in a dead faint. I couldn't help it, I began to laugh. "Oh my goodness, I knew he was going to do that!" I exclaimed. Jasmine looked down at Aladdin in concern. "Aladdin?" She asked fearfully.

"He's fine sis. He's always been a little afraid of being a father. Now that he is gonna be one, well, he's a little nervous and you did catch him by surprise. But I know he's gonna be happy." I promised her.

Genie and the Sultan, however, were grinning from ear to ear. "Woo hoo! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Genie exclaimed as he picked up Jasmine and twirled her in a circle. "Congrats Jasmine!" He laughed.

Jasmine giggled."Thank you Genie. You're gonna make a terrific uncle and father."She laughed happy.

"Oh, daughter, I'm a so happy for you! I always hoped I'd still be around to meet my grandchildren and now I know I will be." The Sultan laughed delightedly.

"Thank you, father. I am so glad you are happy for me. I can't wait for this baby to get here. I know he or she will be surrounded by loving people who will love and care for him or her." Jasmine smiled.

Aladdin groaned at that point and we all looked down at him. He was coming too. When his eye's fully opened he looked around confused at all the people watching him. "Hey, what's everyone staring at? What's going on?"Aladdin asked curiously.

"You fainted, dear brother." I laughed as I pat his hair. He looked at me strangely before turning to the others. They nodded their agreements.

Then all the memories from before he fainted returned to his mind and he turned to face Jasmine wide eyed. "Are you really having my child?" Aladdin asked in awe and excitement.

She giggled. "Yes Aladdin, I am. We're going to be parents." Jasmine answered and a huge grin light up Aladdin's face. He picked Jasmine up and spun her around in a circle. "We're gonna be parents!" He laughed and she joined in happily.

I smiled at the scene before turning and standing up to kiss Genie full on. He returned the kiss whole heartedly. When I pulled away, I sighed and leaned into Genie's embrace.

"Another perfect ending to another day here in Agrabah." I sighed happily. Genie nodded and hugged me close. "And plenty more to go through, my love, plenty more to go through.

**Done! With this chapter at least. I still have a lot to go through. Like a lot. Do you know how many episodes there are? I'm not sure, too lazy to count how many there are.**

**Kendra- Yeah, she's always too lazy for that stuff.**

**Kendra! You're supposed to be protecting me, not insulting me. That's not very nice.**

**Taia- Yeah, Kendra, be nice. We all work too do. Especially since there is still a huge hole in the wall over there.**

**Hey! I fixed that hole. Stupid guys, they must have redone the stupid hole while I wasn't watching. Can you guys fix that.**

**Kendra- We're your body guards, not you're fixer people things stuff.**

**What?**

**Kendra- Never mind. Fine, we'll do it. I need to do something productive anyway. This child makes me more restless than tired.**

**Well, good luck with that.**

**Taia- Don't forget to A.R.F! You can be just like a puppy.**

**Lol, yeah. And in case you still don't know what that means or you're just joining- which would be weird because this is the eighth chapter- it means to Alert Review Favorite! How exciting!**

**Taia- Bye Everyone!**

**Kendra- See you guys next chapter. Love all you people.**


	9. Much Abu About Something

**Hello people! So, I have a dilemma. I have no clue how I'm gonna do **_**Some Enchanted Genie**_**and that's episode eleven! I don't wanna cut it out, per say, but Genie can't fall in love with Eden because he's with Kendra. So... any ideas? If you do, please review or drop me a PM. If I use your idea, I'll give you full credit and mention you in one of my crazy AN's. So, please help! Thanks.**

**I have some parts in Abu's POV. When he screeches to Iago, the words he says will be in italics. I made up those words based on Iago's retorts.**

**Oh and some of this is gonna be in third person POV. Like the first bit of this. And maybe more. I dunno. I write these as I go! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OR UNBIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin. Never have and probably never will. If I do, I promise to tell you all. Okay? Okay! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Fish! You smell it, I sell it!" A merchant shouted in the marketplace. It was another clear, busy day in Agrabah.

A monkey wearing a purple vest and fez and holding a loaf of bread jumped out of a window and landed on the ground gracefully. From above, a yell came and the monkey looked up to see a Scarlet Macaw above him, scowling in anger. "Hey, that's my lunch, monkey!" He shouted as he dived down after the monkey, who jumped out of the way. "Now I'm hungry and I'm ticked!"

The monkey, a little guy know as Abu, ran through the wheels of a cart. Iago, the Scarlet Macaw, tried to follow him, but got stuck in the wheel. Abu sat down and laughed at him, until the cart hit a bump, throwing Iago out and landing him in Abu's lap.

"My bread!" Iago snapped as he snatched it back, started to take a bite, then stopped. "Wait, what is this, day-old? I'm supposed to eat this?" The bird growled and Abu took the bread back and ate the entire loaf.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" Iago exclaimed in anger. Abu blew a raspberry and ran away, towards Farouk's fruit stand. Iago chased him.

"Fresh, delectable fruit! Taste is sweeter than honey!" The merchant, Farouk, shouted as Abu and Iago looked up at some melons on his stand. Their mouths started to water.

"You know, Farouk can claim his fruit is sweet, but do we know that?"Iago asked Abu slyly and the monkey shook his head with the same sly look. "We owe it to the Marketplace consumer to to put this assertion to the test!" Iago grinned and Abu looked at him in confusion. "Let's eat the fruit." Iago elaborated with a roll of his eyes.

"Melons! Dripping with dew! Picked by dawn's light!" Farouk yelled as Iago held Abu's tail with his feet and lowered him down, where he picked up a melon. Farouk turned around and saw them.

"No, no, the big one!" Iago shouted, unaware they had been caught. That is until Farouk shouted, "Thieves," and drew a knife, slashing at them. He missed, slicing the melon in half instead. The two halves landed on each of his feet. Abu waved goodbye as Iago flew them away.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

Aladdin, Carpet and I walked through the marketplace. It had been two days since the whole incident with Arbutus. They had been pretty quiet and I prayed it stayed like that for a little bit. Of course, since Abu and Iago were missing, I knew nothing good would happen.

"Abu! Iago!" Aladdin shouted. We were currently standing on a bridge, looking around for them. "Any sign of 'em?" Al asked and Carpet and I just shrugged. "Well, they haven't been gone long enough to get into trouble. Have they?"

I shot Aladdin a look and said, "Yeah, right. It's Abu and Iago, together, alone, with no supervision. Something bad is bound to happen."

And I was proven right from yelling below that sounded like Farouk. "Taste my blade, monkey!" He shouted in anger.

Aladdin and I shared a knowing look before hopping onto Carpet and flying towards the sound of Farouk's voice.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Abu's POV)**

Iago and I were trying our hardest to fly away from Farouk. I turned to face Iago and said, _"__Hurry! He's gaining! Fly faster!"_

"You flap your arms and see where you get!"Iago answered much to my announance. We turned a corner into an alley. "This way. Never find us."

We ran into a wall. Farouk entered the alley and looked around. "Dead end! Well, maybe it wasn't exactly this way…"Iago said hesitantly as he watched the merchant in front of us.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Oh, boy." Then Farouk spotted me. " Aha! I smell a thief! I see a thief!" He snarled in anger. I gulped. "Uh oh!"

"Bite 'im in the kneecap!" Iago encourages me as the merchant tried to catch me. I ran behind his back. "Do you know what I do to-"Farouk started but I jumped up and pulled his hat over his eyes, tightened his belt, then began to run away.

Suddenly, the scenery around me began to change. Everything became brighter and more simplified, like in a dream. I could see the silhouette of a tower with the sun overhead and ghostly voices were coming from the tower, calling for help. Suddenly, giant glowing eyes and jaws with sharp teeth appeared and start snapping at me. Just as I about to be eaten, the vision ended, and I was back in the Marketplace again.

Just in time for Farouk to try and grab me, but I ran out of the alley and jumped into a pile of clay pots. "You won't get away! Say goodbye to your thieving paws!" Farouk shouted up to me.

"Goodbye!"I grinned before dropping a pot I picked up on Farouk's head. Then I was grabbed from behind and pulled upwards. I screeched and turned to see Aladdin there. I relaxed before tensing. He was gonna lecture me for sure!

"Abu, I may not always be there to save you!" Aladdin groaned as Iago joined us, landing on the carpet between Kendra and Aladdin.

"What?"I asked in confusion. I could take care of myself. To prove it, I began to do some karate moves. "Hai ya! Hai ya! Huh." I grunted.

"Oh yeah. Uh huh. You really had that big galoot running scared!" Iago exclaimed sarcastically. I glared at the annoying parrot.

Another vision began but this time I knew everyone could see it too. I can saw the tower in more detail now, and it is actually a city at the top of a giant rock formation, in a jungle. The jaws started chasing them again, but they all jump on Carpet and flew away. Aladdin took out Genie's lamp and rubbed it. "Genie!" Aladdin shouted in fear.

"Ooh!"The Genie said as he appeared out of the lamp. The voice of the city continued to chant, "Help me! Help me! Help me!" before the vision ended.

"Agrabah has cable!"Genie exclaimed as he turned into a TV. "You're watching the Mystic Vision Channel. Terrifying visions and weather on the hour!"

"No! Somebody needs our help!" Kendra exclaimed in horror. She was protectively covering her stomach as she looked around in fearfully. Like she expected the vision to come back.

"That would be one interpretation." Iago grumbled sarcastically. Kendra shot him an irritated look and he looked away. We all knew not to make her mad. Especially since the baby made her more aggressive than usual.

"How do we find that place?" Aladdin asked, hopelessly. How were we supposed to find some random village?

Genie changed the channel. "Adventures in Adventure presents: Ziggarock! Eighth wonder of the world!" He said as he showed a picture of the city in our vision.

"Ooh…"I sighed in fascination. Iago, however, didn't look convinced."Eighth wonder? Never heard of it." He said snidely.

Genie turned back to normal. "That's because wonders one through seven have easy freeway access." Genie explained as if was the most normal thing ever. Aladdin asked if he knew where it was and Genie pulled out several different maps, some of which buried me. "East of Eden, west of Waikiki, and north of Nome. Ah, there's no place like Nome…"Genie answered simply.

"Ziggarock, Carpet." I heard Aladdin asked and I assumed Carpet pointed out a direction. I was too busy to hear what happened after that. I was finally able to dig myself out and I turned to glare at the Genie.

He grinned sheepishly. "Honest mistake!" He exclaimed earnestly before pulling me out of the pile completely.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Back to Kendra's POV)**

Evening fell as we flew through the air towards the city of Ziggarock. I watched the magnificent city draw closer to us. "There it is! Just like the vision!" Aladdin shouted in excitement. I couldn't help but agree with him in his excitement.

We flew to the top of the rock and into the city. Abu pointed to a man standing on a rock outcropping making an announcement. "The day has come!" He shouted as he watched us approach closer.

A woman leaned out of a window and shouted out gleefully. "It's Liberation Day!" As another boy ran outside yelling the same thing, to which a man also repeated. Before long, the entire city had ran out into the street, cheering and chanting "Liberation Day!".

"Liberation Day has come!"The man once again exclaimed as Carpet landed in the center of town, near the man who was making the announcement earlier.

"Liberation Day? What does that mean?" Iago asked curiously. I stood beside Aladdin and Genie with Iago on my shoulder. Abu stood beside Aladdin and Carpet floated aimlessly around us. "School's closed and no mail." Genie joked, in confusion I think.

"I am the shaman of Ziggarock. You answered the call. You are our Liberator." The man explained with a grin. "Liberator?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The prophesy said he shall come upon a flying cloth to free our land from its peril." The Shaman explained cheerfully.

"Huh, well, I have been known to-" Aladdin began, but the Shaman cut him off and said, "Except, the Liberator seemed so much… bigger in the prophesy." He pointed up at a giant statue of a monkey who looked like Abu.

"It's Abu! So those weird visions we saw…" Aladdin began in realization as Genie finished, " …were meant for Abu! Who knew?"

Iago laughed. "Abu the Liberator! Look out! He'll bite you in the kneecap! Ha ha ha!"He exclaimed in amusement. I rolled my eyes and held onto Iago's beak to stop his laughing, "Shush it bird, I'm trying to listen to them." I snapped and he nodded fearfully. I grinned in satisfaction and turned back to the others.

"Yes. Abu the Liberator. Only he can save us." The Shaman confirmed. I wondered what he was saving them from, but Genie beat me to it. "But the big question is, what is he going to save you from?" He asked.

"An ancient peril has trapped our people on this mountain for generations." The Shaman explained gravely. My heart broke for these people and I didn't even know the whole story yet.

"Bummer. But you must admit, great view." Genie tried to perk everyone up. It worked because everyone had a smile on their faces. Or that could've just been because Abu was here to save them from evil. I dunno.

"Only our most fierce warriors can brave the peril in the jungle to bring us food." The Shaman continued sadly.

"I told you to stop by Falafel King! But no, you hadda make good time!"Iago muttered sarcastically from my shoulder. I shot him a smoldering look that shut him up momentarily. Key word being momentarily.

"Shaman, we'll go down to the jungle. We'll get food." Aladdin spoke up as he straightened and tried to look strong and fierce. I almost giggled at the effort.

"Praise to you, Liberator."The Shaman sighed in relief. It was obvious these people didn't get to eat much because of this evil.

"Let's see… food, peril… food, peril… Oh, man, am I torn here."Iago grumbled as he flew off my shoulder and picked up Abu. "Come on, I'm starving!"

"We'll bring back a feast!" Aladdin promised as we all clambered back onto Carpet and took off once more to everyone's cheers and into the jungle.

XxRebelWriterxX

The trip to the jungle didn't take that long and before long we were searching for food. Abu climbed a palm tree and started throwing down coconuts, which Carpet caught. Iago tried to catch one in his beak, but almost choked on it. Abu laughed at him. "Jerk." Iago muttered angrily.

" Okay, Liberator, knock it off." Aladdin chuckled and I was full out laughing. That was, until a giant shadow loomed over the jungle, heading towards us. "Uh, we can handle ancient peril, can't we, Genie?"

"Well, Al, if it were "everyday" peril, no sweat. But "ancient" peril, that's a coin toss."Genie explained as he took out a coin and flipped it. "Heads, you lose your tail, tails, you lose your head." He finished.

"Oh…"Abu muttered as he continued marching, defiantly. I watched the monkey curiously before continuing my search for food.

"Right, Liberator. We promised food, we'll get food." Aladdin said as Iago moaned out the word food in desperation.

"Look, taboo root! Very exotic, makes a zesty snack!" Genie grinned as Iago swooped down, took the root from Genie, and ate it.

"There's nothing edible here! This foraging stuff is for the-" Iago gagged on the roots in disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"Birds?"Genie and I spoke simultaneously. Iago rolled his eyes and said, "You are so droll."

XxRebelWriterxX

Night fell and we still hadn't been able to find any food. I was starting to get hungry myself. I mean, hello, I was carrying a child. We both needed out food.

"Look, any stooge knows food only comes from the Marketplace." Iago groaned dramatically. Everyone shared the same look of hunger.

"And the only peril there is, heh, Omar's prices." Aladdin chuckled but no one joined in. Genie gave him a strange look. "Leave the comedy to the professionals, okay, Al?" He said before the sound of a branch breaking was head.

"What's that?!" Genie, Aladdin, and I all exclaimed in fear. Abu hung down from a branch holding a bowl full of fruit.

Genie, as a grocer, said. "Attention, shoppers, stock up on Liberation Day values with jungle fresh produce in aisle nine." He picked fruit from the trees and put it in a shopping cart.

We began to walk away, unaware of the loud stomping sound from behind us. A little while later, they've made a huge pile of fruit. Iago snuck towards it and tried to steal a grape.

"Nuh uh uh! Not 'till those hungry Ziggarockians eat!" Genie stopped him before he could steal it. I myself wanted some fruit, but I knew those people were probably starving by now.

"I'm on the verge of starvation if anybody cares! I've got one claw in the grave, here!" Iago grumbled. That was when I noticed a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex standing behind Iago, watching him intently. I gasped and tried to scream. "What does it take to get somebody's attention around here?! Aah!" Iago shouted.

"Iago!"Aladdin exclaimed in terror, also noticing the T. Rex. It stepped into the clearing and roared down at us.

"Guess this pretty much clears up that ancient peril mystery! Run!" Genie yelled as everyone jumped onto Carpet and flew away except for Abu and Iago.

"What is that?" Aladdin asked but no one seemed to know. Genie's answer was, "Big." Abu looked like he's going to try to fight the T. Rex, but Genie pulled him to safety.

"That is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Not a creature you wanna get mixed up with."I explained in fear. I might not remember most of my life in my other dimension, but I do remember dinosaur's.

Iago was trapped under a fallen tree. He managed to pull himself out just as the T. Rex is standing over him. "I'll go get help! Wait a second! We are the help!" Iago screamed as he accidentally flew into the T. Rex's eye. "Aah"! He dived down into the jungle, where Carpet caught him.

Genie, as a referee, exclaimed. "Penalty! Illegal use of tail!" The T. Rex swiped Genie with its tail, slamming him flat against a tree. "Genie!" I exclaimed fearfully.

"This is bad!"Aladdin shouted before he looked at the flattened Genie."Genie?" He asked the dizzy Genie. "Don't look at me. I'm stumped." He managed to joke.

Aladdin pulled Genie off the tree, and he changed back to normal. Abu started walking towards the dinosaur, dragging a branch as a club. "Abu! You can't!" Aladdin yelled in fear. Abu looked down in sadness as everyone got on Carpet.

"Step on it, Ruggster!" Genie shouted as Aladdin added, "Before it steps on us!" The T. Rex snapped at them as they flew away, back to Ziggarock.

They landed near the shaman. "Well, Liberator? Mission accomplished?" He asked hopefully while the rest of us gave him incredulous looks.

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, but you've got a king-size beast up against a bite-size Liberator!" Iago exclaimed. The Shaman just shook his head and said that the Liberator must triumph. "Pinch me, I'm near greatness." Iago groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Abu can do it!" Aladdin shouted in assurance as Abu nodded in agreement and made karate moves. "And he has confided his master plan to me! We'll turn things around! Instead of having the people trapped up here, we'll trap the beast down there!" He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Iago gave him a disbelieving look and asked, "Oh, sure. How?!" in a sarcastic way. I glared at the bird, did he always have to say something sarcastic?

"Allow me. Mountain." Genie said as he made a model of Ziggarock. "Peril."He zapped Iago so he grew sharp teeth. "Explosion!" He zapped the model of Ziggarock, which exploded and trapped Iago under pieces of rock.

"Nuh uh! No way!" Abu disagreed but Aladdin ignored him and said, "Abu says, "this plan is foolproof!""

"Ah. Well said, O great one." The Shaman nodded.

"This is the stupidest… hey, do we eat after?" Iago asked in hope. Genie nodded. "Once Mr. Fang is trapped, there'll be food for everyone!" He said and Iago grinned. "I'm in."

Abu tugged on Aladdin's pant leg as he tried to get his attention. "You can thank me later, Abu. After we make a hero out of you!" Aladdin promised.

Iago began to mutter to himself about food as everyone walked away except for Abu, Carpet and I. Abu looked down sad and Carpet and I began to pat his shoulder in understanding.

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that evening, we were gathered at the base of the mountain waiting for the T. Rex. Carpet drew a giant X on the ground. Iago and Genie, dressed as a construction worker, were on the mountain itself. Genie was reading instructions.

""Insert explosive charge A into rock formation B."" Genie put a bomb on the side of the mountain. "That'll blow it." He grinned in satisfaction

"Blow its nose, maybe." Iago scoffed as he tore up the instructions."Work with me, here; we need firepower!" He exclaimed. A short while later, Genie has covered the entire side of the mountain with explosives. Iago watched him carefully. "It's a start."

"All set?" I asked my husband and the others surrounding us.

"Let's roll the rocks! Kaboom! Kablooey! Kaboom!" Genie asked as he continued to make explosive sounds. "Boom boom boom! We're cool."he said as he was about to set off the detonator.

"Wait! First we have to draw the beast into the trap!" Aladdin exclaimed to stop Genie. Abu pointed to himself and indicated that he should do it.

"Quit joking around, Abu. We need bait." Aladdin scolded and Abu looked at the ground sadly. "Aladdin, maybe we should lis-" I began, but my brother cut me off. "Hey, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

I rolled my eyes and settled in my designation area. A short while later, Iago was flying around the giant X on the ground. "Mom would be so proud to see me now. "I'm the bait, Ma!"" Iago groaned in annoyance.

Genie, as a giant hamburger, said, "How do you think I feel?" as drops of water began falling onto him. "What now? Rain?"

They looked up and saw the T. Rex standing over them, drooling. I pointed down to the others to show that it was show time and Aladdin nodded.

"Ew! Monster spit!" Iago groaned as the dinosaur roared and snapped at Genie. "This burger's to go!" Genie exclaimed as he ran away fearfully. Carpet, Aladdin and I swooped down and saved Genie and Iago.

"Genie, it's on the target!" Aladdin shouted and Genie nodded in understanding. "One explosion of catastrophic proportions coming up!" Genie exclaimed as he pressed the detonator.

There's an explosion, and boulders start rolling down the mountain, burying the T. Rex. Carpet landed on a cliff. "I… think it worked." Aladdin spoke hesitantly.

The cliff we were standing on started to crumble and Carpet flew them all to safety."It worked." Genie grinned as the people of Ziggarock started to cheer.

"Oh, Liberator! You have triumphed!" The Shaman laughed happily as Abu sighed. Iago, however was soaking up the attention. "Thank you, Ziggarock!"

"We whupped the peril!" Genie laughed and hugged me, spinning me in a circle as he did so. I smiled slightly, but couldn't help but be distracted by the sad look Abu had.

"And we made Abu look like a hero. Not bad." Aladdin muttered quietly enough so that only we heard. Abu just looked at the ground sadly and sighed.

XxRebelWriterxX

That night, the city decided to have a celebration in honor of the victory. Several people were dancing around a bonfire, while another man roasted a giant piece of meat on a spit. Many others, including our group, were sitting around tables, feasting. Abu was wearing an outfit similar to the shaman's. Genie and Aladdin were congratulating each other and giving each other high-fives. I looked over at the sad monkey curiously.

Iago was stuffing his face. "Ooh, this is good. I like this. Oh, this is tasty. Oh, more of that!" Iago moaned in happiness.

"Citizens of Ziggarock! All hail Abu, our Liberator!" The Shaman announced in happiness. Abu, still looking sad, waved at the crowd.

"A big hand for the little monkey, folks!" Genie exclaimed as the crowd began to chant Abu's name.

Iago, who was still eating, said. "Pass the mustard. This Liberator racket's not bad, eh? Now, I don't just see you liberating villages. I see you working entire city-states. You gonna eat that?" Iago asked Abu as he still ate his food and talked. I shot the bird a disgusted look.

"Just as the prophesy promised, the jungle is ours again." The Shaman grinned.

" Abu can do anything… with a little help from his friends." Iago laughed into his food. Abu, however, looked away and snuck away from the table, leaving his Liberator outfit behind, propped up in a pile. I watched him go sadly, but made no move to follow him. He probably wanted to be left alone anyways.

Iago belched. "I'm stuffed. Is there dessert?" Iago asked as Genie poofed into a chef."Bet they baked you such a cake!" He grinned as he knocks over Abu's Liberator hat. "Sorry."

"Abu?"Aladdin asked, just now noticing he was gone. He looked at the pile of clothes in concern. "Abu stepped out. I think he needed some time to himself." I assured Aladdin, though I couldn't help but feel concerned for the monkey myself.

"Gone! What an ingrate! We make him look good… Aah!" Iago began to rant before he was cut off by a stomping sound in the distance as the T. Rex approaches the banquet.

"It is here!" The Shaman exclaimed in disbelief. The whole city erupted in chaos as everyone ran in all directions screaming.

"Our landslide didn't trap it?" Aladdin asked aloud in confusion. "No, but it did provide easy access to the village!" Iago squawked as the T. Rex headed towards us.

"Whoa! Look out! Genie!" Aladdin yelled as the dinosaur smashed the banquet table while we ran and hid behind the statue of the Liberator. "All we did was make it mad!" Aladdin sighed in disappointment.

"I think mad is all it does!" Genie pointed out just as the T. Rex ate the meat that was roasting on the spit. "Well, mad and hungry."He shrugged.

The dinosaur turned around, and its tail smashes the statue to pieces. I gasped and ducked out of the way. We all quickly jumped onto Carpet and he flew us up and out of range of the dinosaur

"Keep it busy! Give the people a chance to escape! We owe them that much at least." Aladdin advised Carpet an the rest of us. I nodded my understanding fearfully.

We flew around the T. Rex's head. It whipped at Carpet with its tail, missing Genie and Iago, but Carpet, Aladdin and I were hit and we fell to the ground. Aladdin was unconscious, Carpet was walking around, dazed, but the T. Rex knocked over a building, trapping Carpet underneath. Genie managed to catch me before I fell to the ground. I thanked him as the dinosaur walked towards Aladdin.

"Look out, kid!" Iago shouted as Genie set me on the ground and all three of us ran towards Aladdin. The T. Rex stepped on Genie, flattening him. I gasped, but I knew he'd be okay. So I ran over to my brother with Iago.

"Come on! Snap out of it! It's time to make some magic! Please!" Iago begged him, while I shook his arm.

"Aladdin, wake up, brother! We're all in some serious crap right now and you better wake up right now and help get us out of it!" I shouted as I continued to shake him.

Aladdin finally woke up and saw the T. Rex heading towards him. Abu ran up the T. Rex's tail. "Abu! No!" Aladdin shouted in terror as the T. Rex started chasing its tail, trying to get Abu off.

"Stay back, you dumb monkey!" Iago shouted as Genie tried to yell the same thing, but it came out muffled and unintelligent

"No, you guys. Trust Abu. He's knows what he's doing. He wasn't named the Liberator of this city for no reason."I tried to assure them.

"Yeah, says the girl who can't remember anything from her past since she came here to this universe." Iago growled sarcastically.

"I don't need my damn memory to know that this is Abu's destiny. He'll be fine. Trust me." I replied calmly. Iago didn't reply, but he still looked unsure, so did Aladdin. Genie was still out of it and you could never tell what Carpet was thinking.

I turned back to the fight with Abu and the T. Rex as the tail was swinging back and forth, trying to shake Abu off. Abu saw a bunch of bananas nearby and he grabbed them and climbed up the T. Rex's back, towards its head. He squeezed the bananas, splattering them into the dinosaur's eye. As it shook its head, Abu slid down its back. He grabbed more fruit off the ground and started throwing it at the T. Rex.

It chased Abu towards the edge of a cliff. It tried to pounce on Abu, but it loses its footing and fell off the edge of Ziggarock. As it fell, its thrashing tail crumbled the rock Abu is standing on, sending him over the edge as well.

"Abu!"Aladdin and I screamed together. I ran towards he edge in disbelief. This couldn't be how this ended. It made no sense!

"Where is our Liberator?" The Shaman asked as the city slowly began to come out of hiding, sensing that the battle was finally over.

"He's…gone." Aladdin answered, his voice cracking in disbelief as tears welled up in his eyes. My own tears welled up and I launched myself into Genie's arms. He hugged me close as I cried.

"I told the monkey to stay back, but he wouldn't listen to me. He never does… did." Iago was saying before he to began crying.

Genie freed Carpet with his free arm and gave him a one arm hug. "I know, rug-man. Nothing any of us could do."

"I do not understand. This was not in the prophesy." The Shaman said, looking around the area in confusion. Like he expected Abu to just appear out of no where.

Suddenly I heard Abu crying for help. We all ran over the edge and saw Abu clinging to a cliff below. Carpet flew down and got him. I laughed in relief and wiped away my tears. Thank goodness.

Iago hugged Abu."Abu! You're okay!" He exclaimed before he suddenly became angry."And you're lucky, too, you stupid, stupid monkey!"

Abu pulled away and ran up to Aladdin and hugged him. "Abu, we didn't have to do anything to make you a hero. You were a hero all along." Aladdin smiled as Abu looked down sheepishly. "Well, you know…" He chuckled.

"Here he is! The monkey of the moment! The chimp who would be champ! Abu the Liberator!" Genie exclaimed and the people cheered.

I giggled before taking Abu from Aladdin and hugging the monkey myself. "Abu, don't you ever do that again! I don't know what I would do if we lost you, buddy! You're one of my best friends, you're not aloud to go no where." I rambled on.

Abu chuckled and hugged me back before running over to enjoy a second feast. I smiled before walking over to Aladdin.

"Is it just me, or is that Abu way different than the Abu we knew back in our street rat days?" I asked my brother with a small smile.

He grinned. "You have no idea, sis, you have no idea." He promised before giving me a hug myself. "No come on, time for some food! I know you have to be as hungry as me."

I chuckled. "Maybe just a little. Mostly cause Junior's always hungry, wait till your wife starts having her cravings and everything. Or morning sickness, that's the worse. I'm glad I'm over it." I replied.

Together, Aladdin and I walked arm in arm to join everyone for a second feast, this time with out the giant dino ruining it. Thus ending another memorial day in Agrabah- though we weren't currently in Agrabah.

**Is it me, or do these endings get cheesier and cheesier? Or well, it's Disney, they live off of cheesiness!**

**Kendra- And apparently so do you.**

**Of course I do. What fun would writing be with out any cheesiness to go along with it? That's what makes it more interesting!**

**Taia- That and pie**

**What does pie have to do with anything? Though I could really go for some . . .**

**Taia- Nothing, I just wanted to say something random. Randomness is a part of life and it makes everything more fun.**

**Yes, yes it does. Well, don't forget to A.R.F my dear friends, readers, writers, and people who are strange and have nothing better to do than skim through random fan fictions in hopes to learn Spanish.**

**Kendra- You're story has nothing to do with Spanish.**

**Yeah, so?**

**Kendra- Riiiight, so, just remember to Alert Review Favorite! Makes our life a thousand times easier.**

**And if you have any clue on what I should do for the **_**Some Enchanted Genie**_**episode, it would be really nice if you could help me out. Cause I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do.**

**Taia- Just as long as you don't skip it.**

**Definitely not! What fun would that be? I just need some ideas on what to do. I can't exactly follow the script cause Genie can't fall in love with Eden if he's married and expecting a child with Kendra.**

**Kendra- That is definitely a dilemma, cause I am not losing my husband.**

**Genie- Don't worry, you won't!**

**Genie, what are you doing in here? You know you're not allowed! Am I gonna have to let you get eaten in the next chapter.**

**Genie- You know I can't die, right?**

**Yes, but to quote one of my favorite lines in the second Aladdin movie, " You's be surprised what you can live through!"**

**Genie- Huh, well, I did say that, didn't I. I'm just gonna, you know, go now. Bye everyone! See ya next chapter. * Genie flies out in a hurry ***

**Haha, scared him. Night people. Or morning. Guess it all depends on where you're at. BYE!**


	10. My Fair Aladdin

**I'm back with Chapter ten! What's up people? Me, I'm a little depressed today. But I'm here anyways, so prepare for a chapter like no other! Well, not really, it's just a chapter. But hey, Mechanicles returns! He's my favorite! **

**Thank youall for your suggestions on _Some Enchanted__ Genie. _I think i know whatI'mgoing to do! So thanks and i hope you enjoys it when it comes out. Which'll be sometime next week. Love you guys and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN ALADDIN, OR GENIE, OR EVEN IAGO. I THINK YOU OWN ABU AND JASMINE. I CLAIM THE SULTAN! I JUST WANNA OWN SOMETHING FROM ALADDIN. I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I'M SHOUTING THIS EITHER! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND EAT SOME CHEESE!**

**Chapter Ten:**

This. Was. So. Boring!

I mean really, could these people be anymore of a bore? Five days went by since the incident in Ziggarock and we were currently having a banquet with several different guest dressed in fancy clothing. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan, Iago, and I were listening as one of the guest, Daru, spoke dreary.

"All art is a revolt against man's fate." Daru was saying in a snotty, boring tone. Was everything this man said and did boring?

I repressed a sigh as I leaned into my chair. Why was this so boring? I was half tempted to fake being sick just to get out of here. But I knew Aladdin would be upset if I left him to suffer alone.

"Perhaps. Although I adore art, I prefer nature." Jasmine hummed with a nod. I agreed with Jasmine on that. "I agree with Princess Jasmine. Nature is a beauty unmatched by all." I spoke, trying to sound as sophisticated as the others. It must've worked because everyone nodded in agreement while Aladdin shot me a confused look.

"Mm, nature itself is but art, unknown to thee." Daru replied thoughtfully. Aladdin looked around at us all in confusion. Though I understood what was being said, I was still bored.

"The perfection of art is to conceal art." Iago put in, much to my surprise, and the other guests began to mutter to each other, clearly impressed.

"Who am I to carry on? I of course am not an artist, but a humble businessman." Daru chuckled drily. "Ah, but then the business of Agrabah is business!"Iago retorted and the others laughed in agreement.

"That's right, Daru. It's merchants such as yourself who have made Agrabah so prosperous." Jasmine explained with a soft smile.

"Um, I'm an adventurer, you know! Just the other week I fought a giant dancing rhinoceros!" Aladdin said trying to join the conversation the only way he knew how to, by talking about our many adventures.

"Fascinating, whatever did you do?" Daru asked, sarcasm laced through each word. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't like him

"It was him or me!"Aladdin exclaimed as he climbed up on the table. "I drew my sword. We fought!" He picked up a ladle and pretended to fight Abu, who was holding a spoon. He almost hit one man and knocked food out of another's hands. "Ha! Thrust!"

Jasmine and I started to giggle, but stopped when we saw how angry the Sultan looked. Aladdin accidentally knocking over an oil lamp. "Whoops."He chuckled sheepishly. I shook my head as the table caught on fire.

"My word!" The Sultan exclaimed as Aladdin yelled for Abu to hand him water. When he did, Aladdin threw the jug of water, but it missed the fire and hit two guests.

Aladdin pulled the flaming tablecloth off the table, splattering food on the other guests and myself. I groaned in annoyance as he then started to beat it with a pillow until it goes out. "Uh, gee, sorry about that!"Aladdin said as he looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh…"Jasmine sighed as Daru looked himself over angrily. "I'm sure the world is a safer place thanks to your… heroics." He stated drily and Aladdin turned bright red.

XxRebelWriterxX

After that little incident, Aladdin ran back to our old home and I followed him. I knew he was too embarrassed to look at Jasmine, let alone talk to her.

Abu and I were trying our hardest to comfort him, both of us had been patting his shoulder in reassurance.

"Oh, Aladdin, you know Jasmine won't be mad. She loves you. It was something that could've happened to anyone." I tried to explain with Abu nodding beside me. "Oh, it's okay…" Abu said, but we both knew our words fell on deaf ears.

Genie emerged from his lamp then. "Howdy, kids! Oh, you wouldn't believe where I've been! This delightful little bistro in the Jurassic era. Just before the aliens left the Earth. The… hey! Hello! Why the long face? Things can't be that bad." Genie tried to reassure him until Abu chattered something to him.

"What?! In front of the sultan and all those big shots?! Oh, how humiliating! How embarrassing! How… eh… like I said, it's not that bad." Genie exclaimed before realizing what he was saying and tried to cover it up. I shook my head as Aladdin sighed.

"Jasmine must think I'm an oaf. She's so cultured and I'm so… common. So vulgar. So… unsophisticated." Aladdin groaned.

"Philistine. You left out philistine." Iago pointed out from Aladdin's side. I glared at Iago, warning him with my eyes to shut up.

"Why can't I be more cultured, like Daru?" Aladdin asked as he sighed for like the millionth time. I felt bad for my brother.

"Well, this is your lucky day, kid! I can teach you culture!" Iago spoke up ignoring my warning glance. Aladdin looked at him skeptically before saying you in suspicions. "Piece of cake!" Iago exclaimed as if it was the easiest thing ever. "Literature, art, education… don't need 'em, because I know the shortcut!"

"The shortcut?"Aladdin asked still not believing Iago. "Two simple rules. One: never get your hair mussed. Two: quote things." Iago grinned as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But my hair's always a mess!" Aladdin exclaimed, not understanding where this was going. "That's cause you're always runnin' around! A cultured man always has someone else run around for him." Iago retorted in annoyance.

"Well… okay. But what was that about quoting stuff? I don't know any quotes."Aladdin finally gave in. I, however, was unsure by this whole thing.

"No sweat, all you need is this."Iago answered as he took a scroll out from under a pillow. "The Scroll of Witty Quotations! "The secret to being witty is to quote witty people."" He read from the scroll.

"Hmm, "the secret to being witty is to quote witty people." Wow, even that was a quote!" Genie exclaimed fascinated. "Um, guys, I don't know about this." I tried to speak up, but everyone ignored me.

"But, I don't understand what any of these quotes mean!" Aladdin pointed out desperately. Iago waved him off. "Don't worry about it. The less people understand, the more they're impressed." He explained casually.

Genie began reading from the scroll. ""The less people understand, the more they're impressed."" He spun his head around. "Woo-O-Oo! Twilight zone!"

"I really think you guys should listen to me. No good could come from this."I tried to explain again, but once again no one looked my way.

"Just memorize that scroll, and the world is your oyster." Iago promised with a sly grin. Aladdin nodded. "I feel more cultured already!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that afternoon, the whole gang met up in the garden. Aladdin was wearing his "Prince Ali" outfit, while I was wearing my "Princess Kalila" outfit and his hair was slicked back. Aladdin had the Scroll of Witty Quotations tucked into his sash.

"Al, baby, work with me on this one! Try to look snootier. Like pretend you smell somethin' bad." Iago exclaimed as Aladdin closed his eyes and stuck up his nose. "No, I mean you smell somethin' really bad, like…desert aged camel cheese."

Genie, as a waiter, appeared. "Allow me, sir." He said as he held a plate of stinky cheese under Aladdin's nose.

"Ew!" Aladdin exclaimed in disgust. I could smell it too and I plugged up my nose as my stomach churned dangerously. "That smell is horrible! Make it disappearing before I get sick all over everyone." I groaned and held my hand over my mouth and stomach.

Genie immediately made it disappear. "Sorry, my love. Didn't mean to make you feel sick." Genie promised as he kissed my cheek. I chuckled and waved him off playfully.

"Perfect! Darling! Hold that look, baby! That is you!" Iago grinned, never looking happier than he did at that moment, except when he was around gold of course.

Jasmine entered the garden. "Aladdin! Kendra! I've been looking all over for… What happened to your hair?!" Jasmine asked Aladdin confused.

Aladdin began read from the scroll. "Uh… Hair is but the outward ornament, while true beauty lies within." He replied in a deep, snooty voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked, completely taken aback my her husbands actions at the moment. "A good talker implies a good audience." Aladdin quoted simply.

"Oh, you're upset about last night, aren't you? Well, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You were just being yourself." Jasmine tried to assure him.

Aladdin sighed."Jasmine, I was so embarrassed…" He told her before Iago tapped on his head. "Uh, ahem… while shame keeps its watch, virtue is not wholly extinguished."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'll be back when you're normal again."Jasmine snapped before turning around and stomping away.

I chuckled."Hormones! But I tried to tell you it wasn't a good idea." I spoke but I was once again ignored. "Am I gonna be ignored all day?"

"You're doin' great, sweetie, you just need to work on your delivery a little bit!"Iago tried to assure my brother, who seemed a little lost and confused.

Suddenly, the guards burst through the gate, riding at full gallop. I jumped to the side even though Genie got in the way of the guards in hopes to stop them. "Find the sultan! Big trouble!" Rasoul exclaimed.

Genie, still a waiter, said. "I must insist that you check your horses at the door." But the guards just ran him down. "Good day to you, sir!"Genie groaned in pain from the ground.

Aladdin managed to stop one of the guards, Hakim. "What's the hurry?" He asked with concern. Hakim looked at him drily and deadpanned, "There is a giant fire-breathing beast in the desert. No doubt it will destroy us all." Before he calmly rode away.

"A giant fire-breathing beast? We'd better check it out!" Aladdin suggested as Genie transformed his head into that of Darkwing Duck. "Let's get dangerous!" He grumbled darkly.

"Al, Al, Al! The hair! The hair!" Iago exclaimed in horror. Aladdin looked conflicted. "But what about the beast?" He asked.

"Are you gonna muss your hair every time Hakim predicts doom? Answer: no! Remember, a cultured man has someone else run around for him. Delegate responsibility!" Iago answered simply and irritably.

"Well, maybe you could go check it out, Genie." Aladdin suggested. Genie turned into a waiter once more. "Expertly delegated, sir." He replied.

"And I am so coming with you. There is no way I'm gonna sit through another boring dinner and listen to Daru go on and on about shit I don't understand." I spoke up and walked over to stand beside my husband.

Everyone agreed and soon we all split up to go to our designated destination. Genie turned into a helicopter to fly through the desert and I sat inside as we flew.

"Traffic's pretty light out here in the wasteland. Temperatures will be in the hundreds. KGNE news time 3:37." Genie was saying as he flew. He soon changed back to normal though and landed on a rock formation, setting me down gently. "Nothing over there, or there, or there!"He grinned as he grew a head looking in a different direction every time he says "there".

The ground shook."But I think we've got something down there!" All of Genie's heads said once before the extra heads disappeared. Genie dove off the cliff head-first, and crashed into the ground, buried up to his legs. "Gotta work on my landing."

"Genie!" I laughed as I climbed down the cliff myself. The centipede went by, walking right over him. "What the heck was that?! That's a big centipede…" Genie exclaimed as I managed onto the ground.

Just as I touched down, Genie turned into a policeman and pulled the centipede over. I watched curiously as he pulled up in front of the mechanical bug. Mechanical?

"Okay, buddy, where's the fire?" Genie asked in a deep, masculine voice. The centipede stopped and then shot fire at Genie, burning him to ashes. I ran over to Genie and looked up at him from where I was.

"Is it hot or is it me?"Genie gasped before he changed back to his normal form. "Do you realize you're upsetting the delicate ecological balance of the desert?!"

The centipede's head opened up, revealing Mechanicles at the controls. "I know. It's part of my fiendish plot!" He grinned. My eyes widened in disbelief. Of course, I should've seen that coming myself though.

"Mechanicles!"Genie exclaimed before he turned into a reporter. "I'm here with Mechanicles, the mad inventor. Tell us about your latest diabolical scheme."

"Well, it starts with getting rid of a certain annoying genie!" He glanced down at me. "And capturing my future queen once more." I groaned.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Genie asked curiously before he was burned again. "Of course, you know, this means war." Genie growled as he turned into the terminator. "Two can play the giant robot game, Mechanicles!"He took out several giant guns and aimed them at Mechanicles.

"Wait!"Mechanicles shouted as he made the "time out" sign. Genie, in an Austrian accent, asked. "You give up?"

"No, I was just wondering, do you know how to get the ship out of this bottle?"Mechanicles asked as held up a ship in a bottle, and uncorked it.

"GENIE, NO!" I shouted, but it was too late.

"Sure, no problem!" He shrunk down and flew inside. "The trick is to get enough wind in your-" He didn't finish cause Mechanicles re-corked the bottle and grinned victoriously. "Gotcha!" He yelled while laughing.

"Oh, I can't believe I fell for the old ship in the bottle trick again!" Genie groaned in frustration while I shook my head in disbelief.

"Now it's your time, my dear." Mechanicles turned back to me as a huge net appeared and trapped me before dragging me aboard the ship. I groaned as I hung behind him, trapped like I had been the last time. "I really hate nets."

Mechanicles laughed."Now nothing will stand in the way of DOING THE DISHES! No, that can't be right." He said as he looked down at his to do list."Let's see… polish centipede, wax trash can… that's right! Nothing will stand in the way of burning Agrabah to the ground." He finished with an evil laughed. I shivered in fear.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Aladdin's POV)**

"…I said, that which is everyone's business is no one's business." Daru droned as Iago nudged me and laughed politely. I thought the whole thing was ridiculous and made no sense, but I needed to prove to Jasmine that I was good at being cultured too.

"How very clever and amusing!" Iago laughed and everyone joined in, except for Jasmine, she looked annoyed. I was worried then, was I doing something wrong?

"Very amusing story, Daru… whatever it meant. Perhaps you will favor us with a joke?" The Sultan said as he laughed gleefully.

"I am but a humble businessman, not a humorist. Perhaps our young friend Aladdin will tell us one of his jokes?" Daru suggested, somewhat snidely.

"My jokes are but the threadbare jests of a threadbare jester." I replied, causing all of the guest to gasp, impressed by his change. Iago gave Abu a high-five.

"Oh brother."Jasmine muttered and I looked over at her in concern. However, my attention was turned to Daru as he spoke, "But, jesters do often prove wise men." He retorted casually.

"Even a fool when he holds his peace is counted wise!" I exclaimed carefully, and the guest all clapped.

"How sophisticated!" One of the guest told another, who nodded in agreement. I was happy everyone was impressed with my new attitude."Way to go, Al! I don't think anyone knew what that last one meant."Iago grinned.

That was when Jasmine grabbed me by my cape and dragged me outside into the garden. Abu following from behind. "Jas, Jas, Jas! The hair! The hair!" I exclaimed, not wanting it to get messed up after all the hard work I had done on it.

"Aren't you worried about Genie, and your sister? They should have been back by now!" Jasmine exclaimed in irritation and concern

"You're right. I'll send Carpet to look for him." I nodded in agreement. Jasmine whistled and Carpet flew straight to us. "We're all going."She stated in a final tone as she hopped onto him.

"Jasmine, fools rush in where-"I began another quote, but Jasmine cut me of as she pushed me onto Carpet. "Then we're going to be fools." She claimed as we flew off.

"Hey, what about Iago?"I asked and Carpet circled back around. Jasmine grabbed Iago and we finally flew off.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

"I'm bored, again. How much longer until we get to. . . somewhere?" I groaned. I had a huge head ache, I was tired, and I really had to pee!

"Soon, soon. We're very close to Agrabah now." Mechanicles grinned as he continued to drive the centipede.

I groaned again and rubbed circles on my head beside my eyes. This kid really needed to grow faster cause all these symptom were irritating. Because of this, I always seemed to have a headache, I seemed to worship the toilet now, whether it was to get sick, or pee! This child was jumping on my bladder or something.

"Haha, I wondered when they would be along." Mechanicles muttered to himself and the next thing I knew, a net like mine flew out and then came back in. I gasped when I saw my family inside, Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, and Carpet.

"People might ask, why install a net?" Mechanicles grinned as everyone turned to face him. When the group exclaimed his name in surprise, I wanted to face palm.

"Honestly guys, how could no one have guessed it was him? A giant mechanical centipede traipsing towards Agrabah with the intention to destroy it? It's plenty self explanatory." I explained to my family. They all exchanged sheepish look.

"Buy more nets."Mechanicles muttered to himself as he wrote on his scroll.

"What have you done with Genie?!" Aladdin exclaimed. Mechanicles didn't even look at him as he gestured towards the ship in the bottle.

Genie, as a pirate, was saying to himself. "Arr, me hearties! Batten down the h-"Before he noticed he was being watched. He transformed to normal."Oh, hi, Al. Uh, he tricked me, sorry."

I snorted. Yep, the old ship in the bottle trick always seemed to get him. It was actually quite hilarious. Except when it got us all captured by a madman intent on destroying our home, my family, and force me into marriage,

"Say, nice hair, very cultured. How do you keep it from getting mussed?" Mechanicles said. I glanced over to see him standing beside the others and Aladdin was glaring at Iago.

"Oh, so it's my fault that you listened to me?" Iago sneered while everyone just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Nice of you to stop by. I hope you don't mind if I catch up on my ironing…"Mechanicles said as he took out an ironing board that opened up out of the wall. "…while I divulge my latest diabolical plan to impose order on the chaotic world." He finished.

"Uh, no, be our guest." Aladdin replied and the group as exchanged confusion looks. He had kidnapped us and was planning to destroy Agrabah, and he wanted to. . . iron?

"I hate wrinkles and bumps and things, don't you? They're so…" He shuddered."…they just plain give me the willies. Do you know how glass is made?" He asked, turning back to face us.

The others all mumbled that they don't know and I nodded. "Sand, it's made by melting sad." I replied as I rolled my eyes at my friends.

"Sand! Precisely. I like glass. It's so smooth and even. No bumps, no wrinkles. Oh, imagine you had a machine that could the entire desert into a smooth plane of glass." Mechanicles exclaimed while giving me an approving nod. I looked away, not noticing the disappointed look that came across his expression for a second.

"Let me get this straight: you're gonna iron the desert? " Iago asked, looking as incredulous as the rest of us looked and felt. Mechanicles nodded and said that that was correct. "Sure. Yeah. That'll work. Yeah. Good good good." Iago grumbled sarcastically.

"Observe."Mechanicles grinned before directing the centipede to shot fire at the said, melting it completely. It re-hardened into glass. My friends all gasped while I watched curiously. I knew it would happen, but it was still interesting to watch. I mean, have you ever seen sand turn into glass that quickly? Disney man, it messes with your head!

"Gee, I wish we had one of these things." Iago pointed out and I found myself agreeing with him. Though I wouldn't want it for destruction, it'd be fun to make my own glass.

"I can hardly wait till Daru sees it." Mechanicles grinned, which caught everyone's attention. That name sounded so familiar.

"Daru? Daru Tavelevil? The merchant?" I asked in surprised. Everyone one in our group were sharing confused looks.

"You know him?! Nice guy, hmm? Very cultured. Great hair. He's the merchant who sold me the iron to build this thing. Well, he wasn't too thrilled with my plan to destroy Agrabah, but he made a mint on the deal."Mechanicles answered with a smirk.

"Daru got rich selling out Agrabah!? Ooh, that jackal!" Jasmine exclaimed in anger. I couldn't help but share in her anger. I knew something was wrong with that man.

:Yeah, but think about all those jobs he created." Iago pointed out, causing Jas and I to glare at him. "What? What is it? Did I say something?"

"Oh, Mechanicles? I was wondering… How did you get the ship into that bottle?"Aladdin suddenly asked. I looked over curiously, wondering what Al was up to. Until it donned on me.

"Well I'm so glad you asked. I have been working on this for years! See, you don't build the ship and put it in, you build it inside, and-"Mechanicles was saying as he uncorked the bottle.

Genie flew out. "Way to go, Al!" Genie exclaimed and Mechanicles growled in anger. "Ugh! I cannot believe I fell for the old "how do you get the ship in the bottle" trick again!" Mechanicles growled as Genie freed us from the net.

They advanced on Mechanicles then, but I stayed back, knowing that fighting would be bad for the baby. I now had a tiny hill on my stomach and I planned to protect her. "Get 'im!" Aladdin commanded and the others were gleefully ready to do so.

Until Mechanicles pulled a lever, and they were ejected out of the centipede. And I was of course the only one left and became trapped in a net once more.

"People might ask, "why install an ejector panel?"" Mechanicles laughed as he wrote something on his list. "Replace ejector panel."

I noticed that Carpet and Genie caught the others before they hit the ground. I sighed in relief, good they were safe. I, however, was still captured. Whoopee.

"Now, to exact my revenge! But first I've got to get the wrinkles out of this tunic!"Mechanicles grinned while I sighed. This was gonna be a long trip.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Third POV)**

Aladdin and the rest of the gang were flying away on Carpet. They knew Kendra was still on the Centipede, but they also knew she would want them to warn Agrabah before anything else. She'd be angry if they tried to rescue her and then got recaptured and Agrabah was destroyed.

"Look!"Jasmine shouted as pointed at the centipede, which was following them closely. "It's headed straight for Agrabah!"

"Gee, sure glad we didn't pay next month's rent." Iago grumbled sarcastically while everyone just watched it fearfully as it melted sand as it went.

The gang decided to land on a rock outcrop and discuss a plan. They watched it go by, angrily wondering what they were going to do to stop this thing. "Oh, I swear if it's the last thing I ever do, Daru is going to pay for betraying his people." Jasmine growled in anger.

"I can't believe I looked up to that guy! I thought he was so cultured!" Aladdin groaned in frustration. He didn't understand while he had been so blind about that guy. "Oh, it's okay, Aladdin. We were all taken in." Jasmine assured him.

"Yeah. You know, it amazes me how people fall for that Daru. He had even less charm than Aladdin… till I lent him the scroll and taught him the hair thing." Iago shrugged while everyone turned to glare at him. "Oh, again the staring! So it's my fault you guys are so gullible?!"

"That does it! It's time for me to quit listening to your stupid advice and do things my way!" Aladdin promised in anger.

"Aladdin, you take Carpet and warn Agrabah. We'll stay here and try to hold it off."Jasmine suggested as she watched the centipede get closer to her beloved kingdom.

"Look, why don't I go with Aladdin and round up the palace guards? I'm sure they-"Iago tried to say, but no one was paying him much mind. "There's no time for that. We'll have to handle this ourselves. Maybe we can trap it in the canyon." Aladdin suggested.

XxRebelWriterxX

A little while later, the group was standing behind a bunch of rocks, waiting patiently for Mechanicles to get close enough. When they saw that he was, they got into position. "Huh, a few boulders oughta put a dent in Mechanicles' plan." Aladdin grinned as the group began to try to push the boulders off the edge.

Everyone, that is, except for Genie. He was on the wrong side and everyone noticed. Aladdin looked at the genie, annoyed. "Genie? Why don't you try pushing the other way?" He advised.

"Oops, my mistake." Genie grinned sheepishly before he flew over to the second boulder and started to try and push it over the edge.

Carpet tried to use himself as a lever to move it and Genie then turned himself into a jack and lifted the boulder that way. Both teams managed to push the rocks off the cliff at the same time. Abu almost fell, but Iago caught him. The rock fell down onto the centipede, breaking it into segments.

Iago turned and whispered to Abu. "That was close, pal." Abu thanked and him and they hugged, until Iago realized he was being watched. "I mean, that was close, you squalid flea-bitten monkey!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Why you…" Abu growled as he started punching at Iago. Soon, however, Aladdin gestured for them to come on and they flew to the bottom of the cliff to look at the broken centipede.

"We did it!"Aladdin exclaimed, completely forgetting that Kendra was in one of those things somewhere.

Genie, as a referee, announced. "The winner and still champion, Aladdin!" Everyone began to cheer until the noticed the centipede segments stand up and start moving, independent of each other. "Uh, maybe we should hold off the victory party." Genie suggested, back to his regular self.

A compartment on one of the segments opened up, revealing a flamethrower like the one on the centipede's head. It shot fire at the gang, who ducked out of the way in time.

"Okay, tin man! Meet your worst nightmare!" Genie growled as he turned himself into a giant wrench with legs and ran at one of the robots. He tripped on a rock and flew through the air, getting stuck in a hole in the robot that steam has been escaping from. Pressure built up, and the robot exploded, sending Genie flying again. The others hid behind a rock from the flying debris before they went to Genie, who has landed nearby, and still has a piece of metal stuck around his waist.

"Sorry, Al. Guess I blew it." Genie sighed before he looked at his waist. "Say! This could be a good look for me!" He grinned. "Wait until Kendra see's!

"Genie! You just figured out how stop those things!" Aladdin grinned and Genie's head turned into a giant grinning mouth.

Aladdin picked up a rock and said, "Come on, everybody, let's plug up those pipes!"

"Wait, what about Kendra? She should be around here somewhere." Jasmine pointed out and everyone froze for a minute in realization.

"Well, I have a feeling she'd be in the one with Mechanicles in it and I don't see that one here. I think it'd be safe." Aladdin out and everyone nodded in agreement.

Genie began spinning a rock on his finger. "It's show time!" He smirked before turning into a basketball player. He dribbled the rock like a basketball, before slam-dunking it into the exhaust pipe of another robot, which explodes. He then blew up two more robots the same way. Abu loaded a bunch of rocks onto Carpet and they flew off. Iago struggles to lift one rock by himself."Help me with this, I've got a bad back!"Iago groaned.

Flying by on Carpet, Abu plugged up three robots in a row, then they got away before they exploded. All the centipede segments were now destroyed. Seeing this, everyone celebrated, except Iago who was still trying to lift his rock. "Ooh, I almost got it!"

"Iago, you can stop now!" Aladdin laughed, enjoying the victory they just had."Uh, I don't want to sound pessimistic, but where's Mechanicles? And Kendra?" Jasmine asked as she looked around in confusion.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

After a little bit of a rough spot, and my rough spot, I mean being buried by a bunch of rubble, I was finally able to free myself from the netting. This went unnoticed by Mechanicles though, which was a good thing. He was too busy trying to fly the thing out of all the rubble.

Soon, we did manage to get out of it and we began to hover in the sky, the centipede had flapping metal wings on either side of it.

"People might ask, "why put retractable bat wings on the head?"" Mechanicles laughed and pulled a lever, and a cannon emerged from the machine."Well, you intellectually deficient rapscallions! Prepare to meet your doom!" He began to cackles, yes cackle, gleefully.

And then something hit the top of the cannon, sending the machine dropping to the ground, nose first. Mechanicles and I were is flipped upside-down and I rolled onto the ground and landed _on top of him_. He smirked as I quickly got up and away. As he tried to right himself, he accidentally pulled the lever that fires the cannon.

The machine was shot backwards over the horizon, we went flying. Eventually it landed in a frozen wasteland. The hatch opened up, and Mechanicles and I stepped out, thankfully unharmed.

"People might ask, "why install seat belts?" and I might ask…" We fell into the snow. "Ooh, why didn't I pack a coat or something?!" He groaned.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, coats would've been nice." I agreed. "However, when I left home this morning, I didn't think I'd be sent to some frozen tundra in the middle of no where." I growled.

And that was when something pretty amazing happened. Two coats appeared on both of our bodies, completely out of no where.

"Oh my! That is pretty epic. Did you do that, little girl?" I cooed to my stomach while Mechanicles looked at his jacket in awe.

"How did that happen?"

I chuckled. "I thought you're superior brain could figure that out. I'm married to a Genie remember? I'm having his kid. So it's only naturally she has magical powers too." I explained with a shrug.

"Fascinating!"He grinned and I once again nodded. And that was when it donned on me that I was having a casually talk with a man who had just tried to burn down Agrabah and who kept me in a net. I looked away.

"Hey, little girl? If you can hear me, you should use your magical powers to take mommy home. She's cold."I shivered.

"And her friend too!" Mechanicles exclaimed and I shot him a glare. He wasn't my friend by a long shot.

I was happy though when I was suddenly surrounded by a blue mist that I knew was my daughter's doing. " Bye Mechanicles!" I giggled before the ice land disappeared and I was back in the desert, ten feet from the others.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked and everyone whipped around in surprise.

"Kendra! You're here! But how? And why are you wearing a jacket? What's going on?"Genie asked, concern all over his facial expression.

"Calm down, my love, everything is fine. I just spent a few minutes in a frozen tundra is all. Our amazing daughter made this coat appear on me before she brought me home." I grinned and rubbed my tummy.

His eyes lit up as he flew over to me and put one of his hands over my own. "Thank you, baby girl, for bringing your momma back to me." He whispered as he looked deeply into my eyes. I grinned happy.

I reached up and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. To which he returned just as happy and as passionate as I did. Man, could this guy get anymore perfect?

"I love you, Genie." I said when we finally pulled away. He chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I love you too, Kendra. I love both of my girls."

I chuckled again before leaving his side reluctantly to go and greet everyone else. After we shared our tear filled hello's and welcome backs, we began our trip home.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, we all gathered around cheerfully to watch Daru, whose clothes and hair were disheveled, pushing a cart and picking up pieces of the broken centipede. "Come on, you worthless slacker! You sold this iron, and you're going to clean it up! Now move!" Rasoul growled while I chuckled in amusement. The jerk deserved it. "Oh, what about my nails?!" Daru groaned

"Daru's working much faster than I expected." Jasmine hummed. Aladdin nodded."Yeah, at this rate he should be done in, oh, ten or fifteen years?" He grinned and Jasmine giggled in agreement.

"Will you just leave me alone?" I heard Iago growl. I turned to see him and Genie. Genie was reading from the Scroll of Witty Quotations. "Here is it! "Will you just leave me alone?" Wow, this is really weird." Genie nodded in disbelief.

"But, how can everything I say be on the scroll?" Iago asked in annoyance. I walked over curiously to see what was going on.

Genie pointed at the scroll. "Look! "But how can everything…"" Genie began to read all of Iago's lines from the scroll as Iago says them.

"This is the stupidest… I've never heard of anything so preposterous! How can everything I say be stuff some stupid joker put down on paper? This is awful! Have I no free will?! Stop reading that thing!"

I laughed as Iago walked away as quickly as he could, mumbling insults in irritation. Genie kept repeating everything he say so nonchalantly that it was hilarious. I guess it's just another normal ending to another normal day her in Agrabah.

**And it's over. No witty comments today. I'm too tired to do them and need to go to bed. So goodnight all you children and none children and somewhere in between. It was nice meetin you. Please ARF okay? BYE!**


	11. Some Enchanted Genie

**Alright, I am back and ready to give you people more Aladdin! And Genie! And stuff. And you should al be thankful that i managed to pull off good grades this grading period, so no worries about me getting grounded! Yay! The end of this grading period, however, is a completely different story.**

**I would like to thank all of you guys for the suggestions you gave me for this episode. At first I wasn't sure what to do. But, thanks to all of your great ideas, I know what to do! Thank you, grapejuice101 for your suggestion! I will happily be using yours and I give you all the credit for this story. **

**And being this episode isn't going to be the same as the one aired, I guess you could call it AU. But hey, whatever right? Just enjoy this chapter and move on with life!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

I yawned as I sat on the railroad track. Abis Mal had once again stolen Genie's lamp, forgeting the fact that he's a _free_Genie. So he wasn''t getting any magic off him. Aladdin and Abu powered the car as Genie zapped tracks into existence. I just kind of sat there.

"When will Abis Mal get a clue? I'm a free genie. I don't do wishes anymore." Genie mumbled to himself as they came to a canyon. He createed a bridge for them to go over. "Oh, the nerve of that guy, stealing my lamp."

"Yeah, and he stepped on Abu!" Aladdin exclaimed as Abu chattered angrily. " And he caused me to have to get up several hours earlier than I wanted to." I grumbled, feeling another head ache come on.

"Lamp stealer! Monkey masher!" Genie growled and stopped making tracks. "When I get my mitts on him, pow!"

"Genie, the tracks!" Aladdin shouted in fear. I looked up to see the tracks end at the top of a dune. The four of us go off the edge and hang in the air for a moment. Like a cartoon. "Oopsie."Genie grinned sheepishly before we fell.

The next morning we wandered the street in the seaside town. Aladdin, Abu and i were trying to find Abis Mal, having tracked him here. Genie was also searching, or I assumed he was. "No sign of Abis Mal." Aladdin sighed.

Genie hopped up to us inside an old shoe. "Nothing here either, Al." He spoke. I looked at my husband confused. Why was he in a shoe? Aladdin asked him. "Oh, I know it's not much, but it's a roof over my head." He sighed.

Abu smelled the shoe, then plugged his nose and ran away. Genie pulled himself - with great difficulty - out of the shoe.

"Genie? You have a roof over your head. We live in the palace remember? You only ever sleep in your lamp when we're traveling." I reminded him.

"Ooh! I may not be a slave of the lamp anymore, but that lamp's my home!" Genie answered before the top of his head turned into a light bulb. "Hey! When Abis Mal rubs my lamp-" Genie rubbed the shoe, then made an old fashioned doorbell appear in front of Aladdin; Aladdin pulled it, and it makde a loud ringing sound. Aladdin, Abu, and I fell to the ground, covering our ears from the loud noise."-it'll be like ringing my doorbell!"

"Then you'll know right where to find him!" Aladdin grinned. Genie snapped his fingers and nodded. Then he put his hand to his ear, listening, but he heard nothing. "Why isn't he rubbing my lamp?" Genie asked, worried.

A few minutes passed with nothing happening. Genie was searching through the shoe, getting it ready to move in. "Yep, some wallpaper, a little lava lamp in the corner... cozy the shoe right up." He paused for a second and I looked up curiously. "Hey, Mal's rubbing!"

Aladdin was about to say something, but Genie zapped him into tourist clothes and gave him a deck chair, and turned Abu into a waiter with a drink tray. He also made a chair appear for me too, complete with a pillow. I relaxed into it. "And if you need anything, Abu will be your waiter. I'm gonna get me a lamp!" Genie grinned.

"Genie, wait!" Aladdin tried to stop him, but it was too late. Genie flew off, leaving us all behind.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Genie's POV)**

I flew off towards the docks. I was excited and ready tp have my beautiful lamp back. I stopped and my head turned into a radar screen. I used it to scan around the area. "Oh! My genie senses are tingling."

I turned my eyes into binoculars. "Nothing." I looked at a boat."Nothing."I look at a little girl releasing a cloud of green smoke from a bottle. "Genie of the bottle." I looks at a rooftop."Nothing." I turned back to the little girl with the bottle, and my eyes popped out of the ends of the binoculars. "Genie of the bottle?! Eden? Sister?"

A green female genie came out of the bottle. "Whoa, what year is this?" She asked the girl as she turned into a prospector with a mule. "Tell me I didn't miss the gold rush of '49?" She asked again before turning into a can-can dancer dancing on top of a player piano. "Ooh, I just love to can-can!" She exclaimed in a French accent.

"You're a genie?"The young girl asked in surpise. The Genie in the bottle nodded. "Mm, two thousand years in that bottle, I'd better be a genie. Two thousand years!" She created a hand mirror and looks at herself. "I must look a mess!"

I chuckled. "Yep, definitely Eden."

Eden took out a compact and powdered her face until she was hidden in a cloud of makeup. I could see arms sticking out holding first a brush, hairdryer, spray deodorant, and a curling iron, then a saw, drill, and hammer, and finally a bomb, which exploded, clearing away the cloud to show my sister applying lipstick.

"Ooh, mm, there. Much better." She giggled and fluffed her hair, and her teeth sparkled. "Ooh, I'm glad to see your face. There's no life in the bottle." Eden said as she poured a pair of earrings out of her bottle and put them on.

"She never changes." I smiled and shook my head.

"Ready! Take me to the nearest casbah!" Eden started to drag the little girl away, then stopped. "Ooh! So excited I almost forgot!"She turned into a queen. "The formalities."

"Still as crazy as ever too." I chuckled as she gave herself too extra heads and asked the girl. "How many heads you see?"

"Three?"The girl asked hestitately.

"That's how many wishes you get! Not one "One head disappeared."not two" Another head disappeared. "three! You're not the murdering type, are ya? Ya know. Rubbing someone out?" She created a giant pencil which erased her. "Mowing 'em down?" A lawnmower ran over the eraser pieces, then the erasings turned into the female genie in the form of a frog. "Making 'em croak?" She croaked, then turned back to normal.

"Well... no." She answered in confusion. After all, why would a girl as young as her want to kill anyone?

"Good answer! Because I can't kill anyone, so don't ask. Hang on to this." Eden said as she handed her bottle to the girl. "If you ever need me, all you have to do is rub. Now, any questions?"

"Ooh! Ask if she remembers her brother! Or if she has any family since asking her about a brother would be totally unlikely.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side at the question. I sighed, having alreading knowing the answer to that. I just wanted to know if she remembered me. "Personal, eh? Well, I like that in a master. I'm Eden." Eden shook the girl's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Master."

"My friends call me Dhandi." The girl explained with a smile. Eden smiled. "So, Dhandi, any wishes you're itching to make? Dress weaved of gold? Treasure of a thousand kings?"" She asked, excited to get started on her wishes.

"How about... something to eat! A little sandwich?" Dhandi asked and I instantly felt sorry for the orphaned girl. "Dhandi, please! Phenomenal, cosmic powers! So think big, kid!" Eden exclaimed and Dhandi though about it for a second before asking for a really big sandwich. "I'll have to bend the rules just this once. Kid, repeat after me: I wish to never go hungry again for the rest of my life."Eden grinned.

"I wish to never go hungry again for the rest of my life." Dhandi wished with a small smile. Eden turned her tail into a giant gavel and hit the ground.

"Sold!" Eden exclaimed before changing into a chef's outfit."Food I can do. I'm the hostess of the mostest! Queen of the kitchen. Princess of the palate!" She created a table and offered Dhandi a tray of sandwiches. The girl took one and started eating it."I'm glad we understand each other, kid. I can tell we're going to be good friends. You and me, me and you."

I flew down then and stuck my head over Dhandi's shoulder. "What'cha doin'?" I asked the girl curiously. "Wow! Another genie!" Dhandi exclaimed as Eden suddenly dropped a stove on me.

"Where?" She asked before changing into a flamenco dancer outfit and taking a pan off the stove and put it on the table. "So, you've got to try my fajitas! A south-of-the-border thing."

Eden lifted the lid on the pan and I poppd halfway out. "How about that! I'm a genie!" I grinned as Dhandi turned to me once more."Are you my genie, too?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Eden puts the lid back. "No he's not, sweetheart." I heard her say. I saw her change back to her chef outfit and hit a button on a remote control. A spring popped up underneath the pan, sending it flying. Eden handed Dhandi a sandwich. "Now, mangia." She said before whispering to herself. "The nerve of these guys! Muscling in on my girl? What, what, she's the only master in this town?"

"If only you knew, dear sis." I mumbled to myself as the pan spun in the air, I made my head pop back out. "Hmm, casual approach isn't doing anything. I should show her more of me so she'll recognize her own brother." I said as I got out of the pan and jumped into the river.

Eden heard the splash and looked to see what it was. Not seeing anything, she turned back to Dhandi. "Ever tried pizza?" She asked the girl, who shook her head. "You'll love it!" Eden gave Dhandi a pepperoni pizza as big as the table. I smelled the pizza as i snorkled in the river.

"Ooh, pizza!" I grinned and jumped out of the water and flew towards Eden and Dhandi. "Try gumdrop." I advised as I put a gumdrop pizza on top of Eden's, then picked a gumdrop off, chewed it, and blew a bubble. "It's trendy!"

Eden popped the bubble and gum covers my face. "Pepperoni! It's classic!" Eden growled in anger as she zapped another pepperoni pizza on top of the other two.

I was now in a stereotypical Italian outfit, with an accent." Oh, no nono no no no no, you must-a try gumdrop. It's a-thick, it's a-chewy! The colors! The flavor! Mm, delicioso!" I exclaimed and added another gumdrop pizza.

"Pepperoni."

"Gumdrop."

"Pepperoni!"

"Gumdrop!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Gumdrop!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Gumdrop!"

"Pepperoni!"

We continued to shout those two words and each time we spoke we added another pizza to the stack. It grew and grew higher than the buildings that surrounded us. The pizzas were now up through the clouds, as far as the eye can see. "It's a tower of pizza!" I grinned.

"Wow, you two are great!" Dhandi grinned as the tower started to creak. "A leaning tower of pizza." Eden gasped before the pizza began to topple over. "A falling tower of pizza!" I exclaimed as the tower crashed.

After that, Dhandi decided to try a piece of each of the pizza's and decided which was the best. She was currently holding a piece of each one. "I really like pepperoni-" Dhandi began and Eden grinned smugly. "But the gumdrop's good, too!" Eden was shocked at this while I was pleasantly surprised. "And the best part is they go great together!" She put one slice on top of the other and ate them together.

I shook the still shocked Eden's hand. "Nice teamwork. The name's Genie." I grinned hoping she would finally recognize me. However, she still looked annoyed. "Oh, that's original. Look, I'm trying to grant a wish here, so go find your own master, will you? She's mine!"

"I guess that means you don't recognize me..." I mumbled dejected. Eden looked at me in confusion. " I think he knows you!"Dhandi exclaimed.

Eden began pointing back and forth between herself and me "You mean you...? I thought you...?" I instantly understood her anger and everything. "Oh, no no! I already have a master!" I promised her."Besides, don't you know who I am?"

She shook her head."Should I?"

I sighed. "It's me. Genie. Your brother." I answered and realization light up in her eyes. "Genie! I haven't seen you in over ten thousand years!"She exclaimed before rushing over to give me a hug. I hugged my sister back.

"It's good to see you too sis. I was wondering if I ever would again. I spent ten thousands years in the Cave of Wonders before being rescued by my current master and his sister. " I explained. "We should hang out something. You could meet my wife!"

She pulled away. "I'd love to see you sometime. And I'd love to met your wife, I can't believe your married. But I can't. You know how it is. New master and all. I'm a career girl."Eden explained with a sad smile.

"She'll see you tonight. Eight-ish." Dhandi spoke up and Eden grinned. "What she said." She promised in excitement. "Eight-ish it ish." I nodded beforing bowing and then flying away.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Back to Kendra's POV)**

Genie came back about twenty minutes later looking happier than I had seen him in... a couple days I suppose. That man is always happy! He began to explain to us everything that had happened recent;y."Another genie?" Aladdin asked, looking quite excited.

"Yep, Genie of the bottle. And also my little sister." Genie grinned and I couldn't help but walk over and giving him a hug.

"That is awesome! I'm so glad you got to see your sister again." I giggled and he hugged back. "I know right!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, I mean, what are the chances?" Aladdin asked with a shae of his head. Genie made a machine appear that spat out a paper. He began to read it. "According to this, not very good. Oh, Al, I've missed her so much! I can't believe she's here!" Genie exclaimed as he grabbed Aladdin and hugged him.

"I didn't even know genies had sisters. Or families in general."Aladdin shrugged and i laughed at him. I knew that could happen. "What? You think we're only here to grant wishes?" Genie asked and i was slightly confused by that question.

"Well, I never really uh... Wait, what?" Aladdin asked, looking about as confused as i was. What did granting wishes have to do with families?

"You know when music seems to fill the air?" Genie asked and Aladdin nodded. "And entire hills of flowers mysteriously bloom over night?" Again, Aladdin nodded, though hesitantly. "And when flying pigs play croquet with the stars?"

"What?!" Aladdin and I both exclaimed. We had never seen or heard anything as ridiculous as that. "Well, it's dark out, you can't see the pigs too good, but that's what happens when genie families reunite!"

"Did you say...flying pigs?" Aladdin asked, still not quite sure about that part. "In space! Very exciting stuff! I'm just so excited about this! Though I'm not sure what to say, or do, or even wear!" Genie exclaimed in panic.

XxRebelWriterxX

A few hours later, Genie and I were in an area in the city near the river. Genie was dressed as Robin Hood and speaking in an English accent to himself, practicing what he was going to say.

"Hello, dear sister. You look lovely today, like you've grown up! Do you like my leotard?" He sighed and changed back to normal. "Be yourself, be yourself..."

"Genie, what are you doing? You're meeting your sister, don't going on a date." I giggled and he sighed in frustration. "I know, I know. I just haven't seen Eden in a long time. I want everything to go right tonight."

"Don't worry, my love, everything will be fine. I promise." I said in assurance. He looked a little uncertain, but nodded.

Genie then began to look into a mirror and began to polish his earring. Eden showed up by flying taxi and stepped out wearing a white sundress. Genie quickly changed himself into a light pink suit and myself into a light pink sundress as he walked over to her.

"What do you know? We match." Genie grinned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Eden smiled.

"Genie, is this your wife then?" She asked. I nodded and took a step forward to shake her hand. She pulled me in for a hug. "It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too. I don't know if Genie has told you my name yet, but I'm Kendra."

Genie, blushing a little, said. "I uh, meant to tell her your name. It just kinda, uh slipped my mind." He stumbled and Eden and I both laughed.

Genie turned away from us and leaned against the taxi- which turned it into a pumpkin. "Whoa, that's the last time I rent from the prop department." Eden chuckled and I giggled. You could definitely tell Genie and Eden were related.

At that point, we all looked over to see a man carrying a goat onto a raft. Genie changed the man into a gondolier and the goat into a musician playing the violin.

"Oh, look, a gondolier. Let's go for a boat ride!" Genie grinned and we all walked over to the gondolier, who was heading towards a dock and stepped inside, Genie helping me in.

Eden made a table with dinner appear behind us. "Oh, look, dinner. Shall we?" Eden asked, gesturing towards the food.

XxRebelWriterxX

We talked and laughed all throughout dinner, getting to know each other. Genie and Eden shared stories about what they had been doing for the past ten thousand years since they'd last seen each other. Eden was grateful that Al and I had freed her brother and that we were all living happily together.

After dinner, Genie made a flying hansom cab appear and put a space suit on myself before we all climbed him. I snuggled up to Genie.

"Genie, it's beautiful!" Eden giggled as the hansom cab headed towards Saturn. I already had an idea on what we were doing. After all, Genie had talked about doing this for years.

My thoughts were proven correct when we landed on Saturn and Genie held up a pair of ice skates. "Put on your skating legs!" Genie grinned to Eden and I. A pair of ice skates appeared on my feet. I chuckled and got onto the rings of Saturn.

We all skated together, Genie and I did a bunch of tradional skating moves while Genie and Eden did some that were impossible unless you were a genie. I was enjoying the time with my husband and newly discovered sister-in-law.

"Souvenirs?" Genie asked and we all began to take pictures in front of set-up picture display where the heads were cut out to place your own inside. "Cheese!" We all exclaimed together.

After than we continued to skate and Genie and I created a giant heart on the ice. After that, Genie began to spin Eden around by her shoes on the ice. I giggled until he spun a little too hard and Eden wentflying towards space leaving her boots behind. Genie and I gasped.

An opening suddenly appeared on the ice with Eden coming out of it dressed as an astronaut smiling at Genie and I. "Still have butterfingers bro?" She laughed as she got out of the hole and skated towards a relieved Genie and myself while taking off her helmet,

"This was the best family reunion we've had in a while."Eden laughed before he right ear twitched and a little rattling noise was heard. "Oh, I'm being summoned." She stated before begining to disappear leaving nothing but her lips to talk. "Back in a flash, you two. Promise!"

She disappeared completely and Genie grinned. "Well, that went well! I wonder how long a flash is." He looked down at his watch. "One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand..."

I chuckled and took his hand. She'll be back soon, love. Stop your worrying." I assured him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He nodded and grinned. "You're right, my love! Everything will be right. Now, how about a real kiss?" He asked before leaning down and crashing his lips with mine.

XxRebelWriterxX

After our kiss, Genie went back to counting, much to my amusement. However as the numbers got higher and time went by, his tone became saddened. I began feeling worried, not only for my husband, but for my sister-in-law. She should've been back by now.

" Sixty-eight million three hundred and four-one thousand, sixty-eight million three hundred and five-one thousand...either a flash is a really long time, or I've just been abandoned." Genie finally sighed.

I sighed and followed Genie as he walked back towards te carriage, his shoulder drooping in sadness. "Heigh ho, Silver, away." He sighed and we flew back to Earth.

When we arrived, Genie flashed us straight to Aladdin. Genie was now sitting on a lawn chair, looking at a picture of his sister sadly. Why hadn't she come back? It didn't make sense!

"Genie, I'm sure there's an explanation. She must love you. I mean, I saw the flying pig! Abu did, too!" Aladdin exclaimed and Abu nodded in agreement.

"Pig's a liar! No sister wants tohave a semi-phenomenal genie brother of the shoe." He sighed as he dropped a tear on the photo and got rid of it. "Mr. Smelly Genie, that's my name. 'Ooh, smells like feet! Must be that genie!'" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey, you can't just sit here and mope for the rest of your life!"Aladdin exclaimed and Genie looked at him in confusion. "I can't?"

"No, you've gotta get your lamp back!" I put in and Abu nodded and yelled yeah! Genie still didn't look convinced. "Come on, big guy, what do you say we go find Abis Mal?" Aladdin suggested.

"Meh, he's under that pier." Genie waved him off and everyone shot him a look of confusion. Aladdin asked him how long he knew that. "Eh, since he rubbed. It just didn't seem very important after I saw...her again." He sighed despairing

"...OK."

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and I were now sneaking around the pier, hiding behind each pillar to make sure we weren't seen. We made it to the last one and Aladdin motioned for Abu and Genie. Abu dragged Genie by his belt, as Genie slinks still sad. Aladdin and I began to walk as they caught up. We both gasped simultaneously as we spot something unbelievable.

"Eden!" Aladdin exclaimed as Genie gasped. I looked over to see Abis Mal yelling at a depressed Eden while holding her bottle.

"Can't kill anyone?! What kind of a genie are you?" Abis Mal sneered and Eden just looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Master."

"No! Say it ain't so!" Genie gasped and Eden whirled around in terror. "Genie!" She also gasped in horror.

Genie disappeared and Haroud placed a sheet over Aladdin's head and tied him up with rope while he struggled to get free. Haroud approached me to do the same thing. I sneered. "Touch me and you'll fucking die." I growled, not in the mood for these people.

Taken aback, he stepped away and nodded. But he kept a steady eye on me in case I decided to try something funny. Genie appeared in-between Abis Mal and Eden, knocking Abis Mal out of the picture in the process. "So, it was all a trick! You were working with the enemy all along, is that it?" Genie asked and I groaned at his jumping to conclusions.

"What?! Oh, no, no!" Eden tried to say, but Genie would not hear it. He flew over to Dhandi, who was in a cage. "Oh, the kid was a nice touch. What, you only let her out when you need to make a chump out of someone?"

"No, it's not true!" Dhandi tried to cut in. But, like I said, Genie was not hearing any reasons at this point. He was too far in his anger.

"You only pretended to care about me. I'm a sucker fish!" Genie growled as he turned into a fish, and hopped up and down while still talking to Eden. "You set the bait and reeled me in!" He snapped before turning back into himself and turning his back towards Eden with his arms folded.

"Genie! I..." She tried to say, but Abis Mal interrupted her from his spot beside Haroud. "For my first wish..." Haroud whispered something in his ear. "Rid me of Aladdin's genie and wife!" I growled as Haroud whispered in his ear again. "You will imprison him at the bottom of the farthest, deepest." He stopped and waited patiently. We all stared at him blankly and Haroud rolled his eyes."...ocean."

"Yes, Master." Eden sighed in resignation.

"What do I care? A quiet place to mend my broken heart." Genie sighed and I groaned. "Genie, an imprisonment at the bottom of the ocean is not a good place to raise a baby." I snapped as Abu got Aladdin free from the sheet and ropes, and he bursts from underneath them)

"No! Genie!" I heard Aladdin yell before the area disappeared and in it's place was the inside of a safe. Someone pounded on the door before it shot away. I heard a splash and I knew we were at the bottom of the ocean.

XxRebelWriterxX

I sighed as i leaned against the side of the safe, knowing I'd be here for a while. Not exactly a fun place to spend the rest of you live. It didn't help that I was claustrophobic. I didn't usually show it a lot cause it only really affects me if I know there was no way out.

Genie, howeverm was playing a harmonica from beside me. He was wearing shades and singing. "Ohh, my genie sister left me, yeah my sister gone done me wrong. She dun dumped me in the ocean where a bum like me belong."

"I suppose I belong at the bottom of the ocean too?" I grumbled in irriation. I was beginning to get another head ache. Great.

He just looked at me blankly before a beeping noise was heard and an answering machine and telephone had shown in Genie's lap. "Hmm, I've got a message."

"I'm not even gonna ask when that got there." I sighed as he pressed the button and Eden's voice was heard.

"It's me, Eden. Exit's down the hall to your right. Abis Mal may have said ocean floor, but he didn't say forever." She said and the biggest grin I had ever seen crossed his face- one that would rival the Chershire Cat himself.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and picked me up before shooting out of the safe- I had to hold my breath for a second as we went through the water- and into the sky. "She didn't betray me!" He laughed and I could help but join in in his excitement.

We flew as quickly as we could acrossed the ocean. I giggled as the wind rushed past me. I loved flying at high speed with him. It was so much fun!

"It's payback time!" Genie exclaimed as we neared the dock once more. In face, i could see everyone's smiling faces- at least the good guys were smiling- as we approached nearer and nearer, glowing through the sky a yellow and red streak.

" I am your worst nightmare, Abis Mal. I am in a protective genie brother!"He exclaimed as he sat me down on a rock in a heroic pose with a giant white flag behind him that carried a heart on it."Powered by the energy of flying pigs from outer space, I fear neither bullets, nor intimacy, nor the likes of you, vile nemesis!"

That was when I noticed that Abis Mal was a huge version of himself. He had weapons and lasor eyes and all that bad stuff. I looked over at Eden as she winked at Dhandi. Genie appeared a second later and whispered something to her while keeping his focus on Abis Mal. "So how do I stop the vile nemesis?" I could just barely hear him say.

"Like any other all-powerful, cosmic being: pull the plug!" She replied and Genie grinned. "I like your style, genie sister." He grinned before leaving and then returning with a present. "Salmon jerky from the wharf."

Abis Mal was standing in front of them looking down, upset that Genie was back. "You tricked me! Bad genie!" He growled at Eden before turning and beginning to shoot lasers. Genie had managed to run up behind him and I watched as he reached the back of his neck. He opened a hatch and shook his head. He said something before pulling out two batteries and Abis Mal began to shrink and lose his power.

"No, no, no!" Abis Mal shouted as he landed on the shore in the water holding Eden's bottle. Eden hovered by in a relaxed pose."That's twice you tricked me!" He growled in anger.

"You said comic tough guy. You didn't say forever." Abis Mal growled at that statement. "Fine, for my last wish, I want Aladdin, his genie, and the genies wife all mashed."

"Rules! You can't kill anyone!" She chuckled and he groaned. "Oh, brother. Then, turn them into little cockroaches so I can mash them!"

Dhandi, Aladdin and Genie all gasped while I just looked on in annoyance. "You're really going to kill a pregnant woman? That's low man." I shook my head.

He ignored me though and began stomping his foot like a little three year old. " I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish!"

"Yes, Master." Eden sighed as she got ready to zap the three of us. Abu took the bottle from Abis Mal and ran away with it. Haroud and Abis Mal both chased after him, but Abu tossed the bottle to Dhandi who caught it and began to rub. "I wish for Eden not to grant that wish!" She exclaimed.

Right as the magic is about to hit us, it reversed directions and hit Abis Mal and Haroud instead, turning them into cockroaches. They scampered around for a while. Abu picked Dhandi's lock and she was freed. "But, I didn't wish that."

Eden shrugged. "Freebie!"

Genie picked up his lamp that dropped from Abis Mal's clothes and goes to Eden. "Add on a second bedroom, put a little white picket fence around it, home sweet home." Genie grinned and Eden laughed at her brother. "Sounds cozy."

"Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry that you had to use your wish."Aladdin said to Dhandi who smiled as if it was nothing.

"She's just going to have to make her last wish a special one, aren't you, sweetie?" Eden said as she hugged Dhandi. Genie appeared beside them. "Free the genie!" He whispered before standing off to the side and whistling casually.

"Of course I'll free you, Eden, I just wish we could always be together." Dhandi sighed before gasping when she realized what she just said as does Genie. "I didn't mean that! I mean, I..."

Genie's jaw dropped while Eden and Dhandi have a sparkle over them as they are now always together. Eden goes over to Genie, who is still in shock. "I'm sorry, Genie. Dhandi has no one else. I can't leave her." Eden sighed before she pushed up Genie's jaw and Aladdin pats him on the back.

Genie smiles however and nodded. "I understand." Dhandi grinned when he said this and ran over to him to give him a hug. "Thank you, Genie!"

"Besides, we genies have eternity. We can be a family after that."Eden promised with a wink. "You, uh, free sometime next century? Say eight-ish?" Genie laughed and Eden nodded enthusiastically. "Eight-ish. I sounds wonderful, my dear brother."

I grinned and also gave my new sister-in-law a hug. "It was nice meeting you Eden. Though I'll probably not be around in a century, it was good meeting you."

She chuckled and hugged me back. "You too, Kendra. Take good care of my brother and niece. I want a happy and healthy family to come back too!

"No problem. We'll all take care of each other, cause that is what a family does."

**And we end it here! Woo! You have no clue how difficult this was to turn it into a brother sister thing instead of a dating thing. Not easy, man, not easy! But I did it!**

**Kendra- And I didn't lose my beloved husband!**

**You were never going to lose him Kendra. I wouldn't do that to you! Why kind of person takes people away from the one's they love?**

**Taia- Mean, twisted, sinister, sick people?**

**Yep, that pretty much sums it up! Do you guys know anyone like that?**

**Kendra/ Taia- Nope!**

**Me either. Well folks, I'm heading out. Though I do have one bone to pick with you guys. I'm losing you on reviews! I feel like less and less people are reviewing and it sucks.**

**Kendra- Yeah, I wanna know what you people think of me! You wouldn't leave a pregnant girl hanging would you?**

**Taia- Are you always going to bring up that fact that your pregnant? Cause I think everyone doesn't really care.**

**Hey guys, play nice. I know you both love Genie and everything, but this is the place of peace! Our sanctuary of no fighting. Blah blah blah!**

**Kendra- Why, do you love Genie?**

**Of course I do! I created you in my image because of my love for Genie! If you were as hyper or bipolar as me, then you'd be an exact replica. Well, your appearance is a little different, but still!**

**Taia- Hey, stay away from Genie! It's bad enough she has him in this dimension. I don't need you having your own and trying to steal him yourself/.**

**You know what, maybe I'll just do that.**

**Kendra- Oh no you don't, you have to finish my story! The people want to know the ending!**

**Hmph. While i ignore this two, please remeber to ARF! Most important being the R! Thanks and goodnight!**

**Taia- Hey, we are not done with this conversation!**

**Kendra- Yeah we are. I'm out of here. Have fun trying to stop them with out me. * She exits ***

**Great, while i go and try to fix the damage that has been inflicted upon my Author Notes, REVIEW!**


	12. Web of Fear

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked last chapter. I want to thank all of you who continue to support me. If I have time, at this end of this, I'll give you all my appreciation. Maybe, I have a concert after school today and heck, it'll probably take me a day or two to finish this. Who knows, I write this as I go!**

**Also, I went through each chapter and decided on how I was going to do Kendra's pregnancy. I know when she'll have the baby and everything! It won't be for a while though because what fun would it be to do all these crazy adventure if you had to take care of a baby? Do you wanna know when it'll happen? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Tell me you do and ****_maybe_****I'll tell you next chapter. Love you guys and ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

I'll never forget the night of the earthquake in Agrabah. Which just happened to be tonight. Aladdin and the rest of our gang were working on getting people out from underneath the rubble of destroyed buildings. Despite being three and a half weeks pregnant, I was still out there helping. Aladdin, Abu and I had just managed to pull out Omar. "It is terrible! Everything just collapsed! Swallowed by the earth!" Omar exclaimed in despair.

I sighed sadly before turning away and surveying the destroyed area. In the center or the city, it looked like there was a giant crater. I pointed it out to Aladdin, who nodded.

"Over here!" He called and pointed a group of guards towards where he thought some survivors were.

Genie was measuring a giant boulder. "Let's see… affected area… hmm, big one, all right. Needs a gentle touch." He hit the boulder with a hammer and it splits into two and before falling away, freeing four people trapped beneath it.

Carpet saw a man whose feet were trapped and pulled him out, before flying him to safety. I began helping Aladdin and Abu dig through rubble while Iago stood to the side yawning. "Can't this wait 'till morning? It's not like these people are going anywhere." He groaned, but no one listened to him as usual of course.

"Need a hand?"Genie asked, appearing beside me. He zapped the rubble and it all turned into balloons and floats away, carrying Abu with them.

A boy and a dog had been trapped underneath. The boy was so grateful, he hugged Aladdin and I while the dog began licking Iago's face. "Aah! Gross! They did it! Lick them! Them!"

I noticed that Abu was gone and began to search for him. Abu whistled for help at that time and Aladdin and I ran towards him to find Farouk stuff underneath a beam. "Good work, Abu!" Aladdin grinned and we both tried to lift the beam.

Genie, as a construction worker, appeared and said, "Eh, the boys'll handle this one, Al." Before he split into five construction worker Genies. "Heave, ho!" Genie exclaimed as he lifted the beam. Then he looked at his watch and shouted, "Break" The genies threw the beam in the air and walked away after exclaiming, "All right!"

Abu watched where the plank will land, then ran to where Iago was sitting, on one side of a plank of wood, and waved goodbye to him. "What?" Iago asked in confusion as the beam landed on the other end of the plank, catapulting Iago into the air.

I chuckled slightly before turning to help Aladdin help Farouk stand. "It took you long enough, street rats!"He growled before pushing Aladdin and I away and left.

"Is that anyway to treat an expecting woman?" I growled after him as Abu started to run after him angrily.

However, Aladdin stopped him. "Save your strength, Abu. Others still need our help."He said just as Carpet flew up to us and pointed north.

I could then hear someone in that direction calling for help. Genie approached us then and pointed in the opposite direction. " We've got a situation thisaway! …and thataway." He said.

"We'll split up. You two take Abu." Aladdin said before jumping onto Carpet and flying towards where the cry came from.

"We need to do some heavy lifting." Genie told Abu, who then began flexing his biceps. "Close, but no cigar." Genie said before he turned Abu into an elephant.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Third POV)**

Aladdin flew down towards where a woman is calling for help. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Jasmine there with the boy and dog h had rescued earlier. The woman's cry for help was louder than ever. "My mama's out there!" The boy cried.

"It's all right. We'll find your mother." Jasmine promised. The boy however, was not any more relieved. If anything, he was more terrified. "But what if the Unkbuut find her first? They'll eat her!" He cried fearfully.

Jasmine hugged the boy. "I know it's dark and scary, but the Unkbuut aren't real. They're just a fairy tale." She promised, but the boy shook his head. "But I saw them! They're out there!"

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Carpet have found the trapped woman. "Over here!" The woman had cried when she saw the two approaching.

"Nice going, Carpet!" Aladdin grinned as they fly down to her. Aladdin helps the woman onto Carpet. "Watch your footing, now." He spoke. When the woman was safely on Carpet,, he flew out of the crater, leaving Aladdin behind.

As soon as he left though, the ground beneath Aladdin crumbled. Aladdin gasped as he fell and Carpet stopped to turn and get him. Aladdin got up and coughed. "I'm okay, Carpet! Just get her away before anything else collapses!" He called up as he tried to pull himself free of what looked like spider webs.

Elephant Abu carried three men out of the crater. Genie and Kendra were right behind him. They approached Jasmine, the boy and his dog.

"Genie, did you see anything strange out there? This boy said something about-"Jasmine began but she was interrupted when the boy shouted, "Mama!"

Carpet was bringing the rescued woman over to them. The boy ran up to her and hugged her."I'm so happy the Unkbuut didn't eat you!" He cried happy.

"Silly, that's just a tale." The mother soothed her son. The boy, however, shook his head. He looked upset that no one seemed to believe him. "But I saw them!" He exclaimed.

"Where's Aladdin?"Jasmine asked as she looked around the area worried.

Aladdin had just gotten loose from the spider webs when he saw two giant spiders approaching him. "Unkbuut!"He gasped as he tried to jump out of the hole he'd fallen into, but it was too deep. "Carpet!" He exclaimed.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

After Carpet rescued Aladdin from the caved in hole, he lost consciousness. We waited for a while for him to wake back up. About an hour later, he did to Genie waving a hand in front of his face and he was surrounded by a crowd of people. "Al! Buddy! How many finger do you see?" Genie asked.

" Aladdin, what happened?" Jasmine asked. She sounded relieved that he was awake one more. I was too. "It was the Unkbuut." Aladdin answered, wide eyed.

"Unkbuut!" The crowd gasped as Abu repeated the word in shock. I didn't know much about Unkbuuts but I knew they were bad news. "They caused the cave-in!" Omar exclaimed as Farouk shouted, "They will surely eat us all!"

" There goes the neighborhood! So, what happened? They whack you senseless? They get you with their venomous fangs?" Iago asked, looking curious and excited for a story. Aladdin, however, just shrugged.

"Aladdin: Actually… I think I fainted." Aladdin answered and someone in the crowd began to laugh. I glared annoyed at the people.

"Fainted? You fainted? Cap'n Rescue here fainted!" Iago exclaimed as he laughed gleefully.

Jasmine glared at Iago. She did not look at all happy that he was ridiculing her husband. "I think Aladdin's been through enough, don't you?"Jasmine snapped and Iago immediately shut him. He was beginning to realize not to mess with Jasmine and I.

"Yeah!" Genie exclaimed before quietly saying to Aladdin. "You fainted? Come on, Al. You've whupped dragons, mud giants, Lex Luthor… no, that was Superman."

"I don't know, Genie. Stories about the Unkbuut always gave me the creeps. Then there they were, so close I could feel their breath on my skin!"Aladdin sighed and even now I could tell how terrified he had been. Genie and I both shuddered. "Good thing rug-man here saved you!"Genie said with a grin.

"So, the tales are true." The Sultan sighed, drawing my attention towards him. He and Jasmine stood together now.

"We must do something, Father." Jasmine said before turning to the crowd. "Rest assured, you will all be safe. The palace guards will be posted around the crater." Jasmine promised the crowd.

XxRebelWriterxX

We were standing near a crater the next day when we heard the news. Jasmine had been kidnapped. And we had a pretty good idea on who had done it. Though I was happy that for once, I wasn't the kidnapped one. " Jasmine…Let's go!" Aladdin said after he had been told the story.

Aladdin, Carpet, Genie, Abu, Iago, and I flew down into the crater. "We need options! The guards! They get paid to do stuff like this!" Iago exclaimed as they flew through a dark tunnel underneath the city.

"I can't see anything!" Aladdin exclaimed and I agreed. It was pitch dark! Like, so dark you couldn't see you hand in front of your face. Genie turned into a lantern and shined in the our eyes. "Genie!" Aladdin and Iago exclaimed simultaneously.

"Whoops! Sorry!"Genie grinned sheepishly before he turned to face forward. We could now see a spider web blocking the tunnel ahead of them, but it's too late to avoid hitting it. Carpet got stuck, and the rest of us fell off and landed on the tunnel floor.

We could then hear the sound of an Unkbuut, and see the shadow of one approaching Carpet. Aladdin shouted his name and Genie said, "Hang on, rug-man!" The tunnel collapsed beneath us and Genie turned into a mattress to break our fall. "Magically crafted, the Genie-pedric mattress gives support where you most need it!"

Aladdin had landed on top of Iago. "My aching back!" Iago groaned as he struggled to get back up once more.

"Head count! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… where's rug-man?" Genie asked and we all looked around fearfully and with concerned. "Carpet!" Aladdin shouted.

"Al? There's somethin' here you oughta see." Iago suggested and I noted how scared he sounded. Aladdin and I both walked over to see a long line of Unkbuut marching through the underground city. Each was carrying something wrapped in webbing on its back.

" That's a lot of Unkbuut!" Aladdin exclaimed in fear. I took a step back and shivered. "S-s-spi-spi-d-d-der!" I nearly shouted.

" Boy, makes my skin crawl. You must be feeling swell." Genie shudder and I nodded in agreement. They were way worse than I ever thought they could be!

"Just like the fairy tales! They're wrapping people in those cocoons so they can feed them to their slimy baby Unkbuut larvae!" Iago exclaimed as he took a few steps back in fear. "You don't suppose the Unkbuut eat carpets, do you? I mean, what with the high hairball risk factor and all." Genie asked as he scanned the room once more.

"I don't know, but the sure thing is Jasmine's in danger. We have to get in there somehow." Aladdin stated and that was when Genie took the form of an Unkbuut. He carried us on his back inside a cocoon, and then he followed the other Unkbuut. "Okay, we're in the army now! Left! Left! Left, right, left!" Genie sung as we walked.

"Quit crowding! I hate to be crowded just before I'm eaten by Unkbuut!"Iago exclaimed and Aladdin, Abu and I gave him funny looks. "Look, it's a bird thing!"

Aladdin shushed him. Genie followed the Unkbuut as they walked a crossed a giant web. I couldn't see what was going on though since I was inside a giant cocoon. "Genie, what's happening?" Aladdin asked after a few minutes.

"There's a whole city down here! It's like Chicago, only with Unkbuut!" Genie exclaimed. Wow, that's a lot of evil spiders!

"I've always wanted to go to Chicago! I've been to New York though, so I guess it's okay." I sighed and everyone shot me a strange look. "What?"

Aladdin shook his head. "Are there… a lot of them?" Aladdin asked, somewhat hesitantly. I could understand his nervousness, his wife and their unborn child were trapped here, captured by the things he feared most.

"Yeah! …I mean, just a couple! How you holdin' up, buddy?" Genie asked. He was just about as concerned about my brother as I was.

"Don't worry about me! Keep looking for Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed. I put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. He shot me a worried look.

"Don't sweat it, Al! If she's here, I'll find her! Nothin's getting by this genie!"He promised and while he said that, I had the sudden feeling of being lifted.

"Whoa, what's going on? Genie? Genie?" Aladdin asked and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And it wasn't morning sickness either.

"The jig is up! Any second now, stab! Fangs! Venom!" Iago exclaimed dramatically before Aladdin shushed him and said he'd take a look.

Aladdin made a hole in the cocoon and looked out of it. That was when I heard a sudden shrieking sound. "Aladdin?" I asked worried.

Aladdin kicked something. I tried to grab him as he started to fall, but I missed and the next thing I knew, we were falling down towards the giant web. The Unkbuut and the cocoon containing Iago and Abu fell after us. Aladdin grabbed my hand before grabbing the edge of the web. Unfortunately the others fall through the center of it. "Abu!"Aladdin shouted at the same time I shouted, "Iago!" in fear.

The Unkbuut grabbed a rope of spider silk to stop its fall. Carpet appeared out of nowhere and caught Abu and Iago. "I'm really glad to see they don't eat carpets!" I could hear Iago say as Aladdin pulled me on top of the web so we weren't dangling.

The Unkbuut who fell climbed back up towards Aladdin and I. We tried to get away from it, but we had a little trouble keeping balance while walking on the spider web. "Genie!" Aladdin and I yelled fearfully.

"Alley-oop!"Genie exclaimed as he turned into an acrobat, somersaults towards Aladdin and I, and he handed us a pole to help us keep our balance. Several Unkbuut notice us the and began advances towards us.

"No! Get away!"Aladdin shouted as he swung the pole at the Unkbuut. I swung mine too as I fearfully tried to get away from the giant spiders. I was arachnophobia and this was not at all comfortable with this situation.

Suddenly a high-pitched, rhythmic whistling sound started. The Unkbuut stopped in their tracks and started swaying back and forth to the beat. "What're they doing?" Aladdin asked as we all watched the scene in front of us in confusion.

"It's not the hokey pokey!" Iago exclaimed and Genie nodded. "The bird's right! The hokey pokey never looked like this!"He said as he pointed up.

I looked up and shrieked at what I saw. An even larger Unkbuut, over twice the size of the others, was climbing down towards us. I ran over to Genie and hid behind him. "No one move!" Aladdin commanded and I had no problem following _that_order!

"Tell you what: you don't move, I'll be over there." Iago spoke as he slowly inched away from us. I rolled my eyes before turning back to watch the giant spider.

"Relax, Al. This one's mine!" Genie promised as he left me and walked over to the giant Unkbuut. He turned into a can of bug spray as I hid behind Aladdin.

"No! Wait!" A familiar voice rang out and I turned around to Jasmine. She was unharmed thankfully. Aladdin said her name in disbelief as she slid down a rope of spider silk and landed on the back of the giant Unkbuut. Aladdin yelled at her to jump clear. "No, no! They're our friends!" She tried to explain.

"Yeah, she's cracked." Iago grumbled as the Unkbuut reached a front leg towards Aladdin and myself by extension. "It's gonna eat us!"

Genie jumped in front of Aladdin and the Unkbuut's leg touches his chest. Genie began laughing. " Hey, that tickles!" He gasped out cheerfully.

"They don't want to eat anybody!" Jasmine tried to explain once more.

XxRebelWriterxX

A few minutes later, we were all gathered in a small cavern in the underground Unkbuut city. Carpet was petting a baby Unkbuut. I giggled and gently touched it's forehead. He screeched happily before wandering over to Abu, who blew it a raspberry. The baby then spat webbing on Abu's face and wandered over to Jasmine.

"They're gentle creatures!" Jasmine giggled while I smiled. She was certainly right. I didn't like spiders, but after Jasmine explained a little about them, I immediately took a liking to them. I really just couldn't hate gentle, living creatures, no matter the species.

"Gentle?! They took you by force!" Iago exclaimed in disbelief. Jasmine shook her head. "Only so they could show me they mean no harm to Agrabah."She explained.

" But, the cocoon!" Aladdin spoke up, still not quite sure to think about this whole thing. I was actually curious about that too.

"They're filled with potatoes." Jasmine explained as she opened up a cocoon to show us. "They're farmers! Vegetarians. They were tunneling for potatoes when they caused the cave in."

" Aha! It was their fault!" Iago accused. Jasmine once again shook her head furiously. "It was an accident! They were in an ancient section where the ground had rotted away." She told him angrily.

Genie turned to the giant Unkbuut, shouting. "We are from the surface world!" The Unkbuut nodded and pointed upwards. "She must be their queen!"Aladdin realized and Jasmine nodded. "I think so. I just wish I could understand them better."

Genie was still talking to the Unkbuut queen. He held fingers on each side of his head like horns. "Tatonka! Buffalo! Tatonka!"

"Wait 'till Agrabah hears about this!" Aladdin grinned, glad at the discovery they had made. I giggled and nodded in agreement. They sure were gonna be surprised!

XxRebelWriterxX

"Potatoes. Those children's stories are never gonna be the same." Iago sighed as he shook his head. I shrugged. "Definitely not gonna be a good scary story to tell the kids anymore. Giant spiders living under the surface, farming potatoes to eat!" I giggled and Iago chuckled in agreement.

The Unkbuut queen was talking with Genie. She was making screeching sounds at him, and he responded with "meep meep" sounds. "What'd she say, Genie?" Jasmine asked as she watched the two.

"Haven't the foggiest. But they are friendly critters!" Genie shrugged before he pushed Aladdin towards the queen. "It's okay, Al. Come on! Big hug!"

"Uh, that's okay."Aladdin chuckled nervously as he slowly backed away. "Do you smell something? Smoke!" Aladdin shouted in horror.

The tunnels were filling up with smoke and the Unkbuut frantically tried to run away from it. "We've got to get to the surface. Fast!" I advised as I watched the chaos around me.

Genie turned into a race car. "Get in! I'll drive." Genie said as he looked at a road map. "Hmm, Magnolia… Lancashire Boulevard… June, ask the man where we are!" Carpet, in the driver's seat, honked the horn.

Jasmine, who was carrying the baby Unkbuut, jumped on the Unkbuut queen's back and helped me up too. "Come on! She can get us there faster than anything!" She said.

"Uh, I'll follow on Carpet." Aladdin hesitated. Jasmine nodded and the Unkbuut queen lead the way to the surface, the others following her.

We carefully avoided falling rocks until we finally reached the crater. All the collapsed buildings inside of it are on fire.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Third POV)**

Rasoul pushed through the mob surrounding the crater. "Make way! Make way for the sultan!" He shouted as he lead the Sultan through the crowd.

"What are they doing?! Jasmine is down there!" The Sultan yelled in fear at the flames that danced in the crater beneath him.

Genie and everyone on Carpet flew out of the crater, but the Unkbuut queen was trapped by the flames. She cried out for help.

"We've gotta stop this fire!" Aladdin shouted as Genie turned into a firefighter holding a hose attached to a hydrant. Nothing came out of the hose."What, no water? Now all the plants will die! Aha, there's the problem! Fake hydrant!"

The Unkbuut queen leaped out of the crater and the mob cowered in fear. "Don't be afraid!" Kendra shouted to the crowd as Jasmine finished, " They mean no harm!"

"Jasmine! Kendra!"The Sultan shouted wide eyed. He was happy they were both alive, but he was also afraid to see them both with the Unkbuut and defending them.

" Do not listen! They are under their spell! Feed the flames, monster!" Farouk shouted as he threw a torch at the Unkbuut.

"My boy! Where is my boy!" A woman suddenly shouted. The boy from earlier was standing on the edge of the crater watching the fire, while his dog tried to pull him away. The ground beneath them crumbled, and they fell into the crater.

"Mama!" The boy cried as Carpet tried to fly in and save the boy, but he was singed by the fire and has to fly back out of the crater so Abu can put him out.

Genie, meanwhile, had turned into a giant drill and drilled into the earth, but he doesn't find any water. "No water! What a rip!" He sighed before he got an idea. "Wait! Ocean!" He flew away quickly.

The boy shouted for his mother again. Rasoul frantically searched for a way to get to the boy, but he had no luck. "There is no way through!" He shouted in defeat.

The Unkbuut queen suddenly motioned for Aladdin to climb up on her back, and he does. Jasmine and Kendra stood to the side and watched in fear for the boy and Aladdin. " Let's do it!" Aladdin decided and the queen jumped from building to building in the crater, leaping over the flames towards the boy. She shot a rope of webbing towards the boy, then climbed down it. The boy shouted in fear at the sight.

" It's okay, she won't hurt you!" Aladdin promised. Aladdin climbed a rope of spider silk down towards the trapped boy and dog. The woman was weeping as she watched

" Come on, Aladdin!" Jasmine cheered on her husband. "You can do it bro!"Kendra also cheered on her brother.

Aladdin reached down to the boy. "Come on! You can do it!" Aladdin promised and the boy finally grabbed Aladdin's hand. He pulled him up onto the rope with him.

"He's got him!"Jasmine cried as she and Kendra hugged the boy's mother. She hugged back as her tears of fear turned to tears of happiness.

Farouk cheered. "The Unkbuut did it! He did it! I knew that they would…" He trailed off, looking shamefaced.

Aladdin, the boy, and the dog have climbed back up onto the Unkbuut's back, but they now see that one side of the web bridge has caught on fire. "The web!"

The web breaks, and the Unkbuut queen fell down into the crater. Aladdin climbed the other side of the web and carried the boy and dog to safety. "My son! Oh, my son!" His mother cried as he hugged the young boy.

Jasmine ran to Aladdin as the baby Unkbuut looked over the edge of the crater and began to make sad noises. " The queen?" Aladdin asked as Genie arrived with the seawater and dumped it into the crater, putting out the fires.

Genie, as a lifeguard, said. "All right! Everybody out of the pool!"

The Unkbuut queen climbs out of the crater, wet but unharmed. The crowd cheered. " I knew it! I said it all along!" Farouk shouted happily as the boy jumped up and down.

"'m so proud of you, jumping on the back of a big hairy Unkbuut like that!" Jasmine grinned to her husband before she hugged him.

" Hey, I did, didn't I?" Aladdin grinned before he walked over to the Unkbuut queen and her baby. "I know you can't understand me, but I just want to say thank you." Aladdin said as he pat the top of the queens head.

"I think it's far past your bedtime." The woman said as the boy nodded. "Okay, but tell me a bedtime story. A happy one! All about the Unkbuut."

Kendra walked over to where her husband was happily celebrated their victory. "Nice job with the water, Genie." She giggled and Genie grinned down at her.

"Thanks sweetheart. Couldn't let anyone die, you know. Especially my beautiful wife." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Is that so?"She whispered against his lips. He chuckled. " You better believe it, my love." He said before he kissed her lips as passionately as possible.

**Woo! They have lived through another crazy adventure! This chapter is short than usual. Which sucks. But hey, that's life.**

**Taia- It was still good though! And everyone ended on such a happy note!**

**Yes, yes they did.**

**Kendra- I'm just glad I'm okay! And everyone else, of course. Fire's are pretty scary. And so are spiders. They are the scariest things alive!**

**I totally agree with you on that! I'm as arachnophobia as I am claustrophobic! Any body else have phobias? Anyone have a really strange, completely out there phobia? If so, shot me a review!**

**Taia- Seriously though, she needs more reviews than what she's getting!**

**Yeah, I do. Oh, I wanna welcome a new person to my fan fiction writings. Meows, if your reading this, welcome aboard! And I absolutely LOVED your reviews! Totally made my day! I am glad you like my work.**

**Kendra- Yup, she love's me since I'm part of your work and everything.**

**Yeah, we know, Kendra.**

**Taia- Anyway, don't forget to ARF people! Be a doggie and do all the stuff required to make a happy author!**

**Yeah, and PLEASE REVIEW! That is what keeps this story going! Thank you! BYE!**


	13. Mudder's Day

**Hey guys! Tomorrow's my first day of work. Of course, by time I post this, it'll be like three or four days after wards! Either way, wish me luck! I'm gonna need it! Only my second job, first one was at the amazing Holiday World. If you've never heard of Holiday World, look it up online and bask in it's amazingness!**

**Ooo, it's the unlucky chapter thirteen! Scary! Hehe, I wonder what kind of things will go wrong in this chapter... probably just the usual stuff. Who knows though. Like I've said before, I write this as I go!**

**From now on I'm going to put how far along Kendra is in her pregnancy. If you wanna know Jasmine's, just subtract a month. That will be the easiest way! Here's a key for the confuzzled people :**

**3m= 3 months; 2w= 2 weeks; 6d= 6 days**

**Get it? Got it? Good! That way it'll be much easier to write out instead of putting the entire word for everything! Okay? And I'm not gonna tell you when the baby will be born. Just watch and see how far along she is each chapter. Kay! It will still be a lot more chapters until she even gets close to having the baby.**

**One more author note before I let you guys get on with the story: I FREAKIN LOVE LUKE BRYAN! Hehe, I'm so excited cause he's coming to my town in concert January 17 and I'm going to his concert! YAY! I LOVE YOU LUKE BRYAN! :D**

**Disclaimer: The author this fan fiction officially disclaims this story. She has no rights to this whatsoever! SO DON'T ASK!**

**Chapter Thirteen: 3m2w6d**

Six days had passed since the whole Unkbuut incident. Genie had helped rebuild the city and now everything was okay. Except for the fact that we were currently traveling in a hot desert with no water.

Aladdin led our little group with a caravan of camels. Jasmine, myself, the animals, and some palace guards were with them too. Carpet was with us too, of course. We'd never leave him behind!

Especially since Carpet was currently waving his tassel in front of Jasmine and myself, fanning us in hopes to cool us down a little bit.

"Thank you, Carpet. I feel like a piece of toast!" Jasmine smiled her thanks. Carpet saluted her while I pat Carpet in appreciation.

"Mmm, oh yes, me too! With lots of date jam!" Fazal smiled as he looked into space dreamily. I shot him a strange look. "Oh, how can you think of food when we're baking to death?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion.

"Princess, when Fazal is not thinking of food, it'll be time to bury him."Rasoul stated while Fazal folded his arms offended.

Aladdin pulled Genie's lamp from his vest. He quietly spoke into the spout. "Genie, where are we? We should have reached the oasis hours ago." He asked my husband

Genie exited his lamp, dressed as a gold miner. "Ar, crikey!" He spat. "We're in the tail end of the middle of nowhere. What idiot trail boss is leadin' this outfit?"

"Me. The Sultan puts me in charge of a trading caravan and I get us all hopelessly lost!" Aladdin said shooting Genie a look of pure hopelessness.

"Aw, come on, Al, it's not that bad!" He turned into a light bulb. "Look at the bright side! There's uh…" He turned back to normal. "OK, maybe it is that bad."

"Water!"Iago suddenly exclaimed and I looked over to see him fly towards us."Water!" He shouted again as he crashed into Aladdin's chest."I'm sorry, Iago. We're all thirsty." Aladdin spoke.

"No, I mean, I found water!" Iago shouted. The guards repeated water and so did Abu. Everyone looked at the bird. And for his sake he better not be playing a trick on us cause all of us were ready to kill anyone who lied about something like this.

Did you say…water?" Jasmine asked, sitting up hopefully. We both needed our water, cause I know my daughter was kicking me for some.

"Read my beak. Water. An oasis full of the stuff! Limpid pools, fountains as big as a palace, water!" Iago explained and I had never seen him so serious before in my life. Well, except when it involved treasure of course.

"You better not be kidding with us, Iago. Or else I swear I'll make your life miserable until the day you die." I growled but he didn't even look my way as Aladdin spoke next.

"Uh… of course! The oasis! Right where I knew it would be!" Aladdin grinned, stealing all of Iago's credit. I frowned, not too happy with that.

"What'ya mean, you? I found the w-" Iago started but was cut off when Genie wrapped his tail around Iago's beak, muzzling him. Rasoul held out his sword, "For your sake, street rat, you had better be right."He growled and Aladdin laughed nervously.

XxRebelWriterxX

When we reached the Oasis, I think I speak for everyone when I say that it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen! It was just plain beautiful!

"I don't believe it." Aladdin gasped as he looked around. "It's beautiful!"Jasmine sighed in awe and amazement. " I've never seen something so beautiful." I giggled in admiration.

There were large fountains that sparkled with clear, pure clean water. Waterfalls everywhere were falling delicately in a pool of water over hills.. Assorted wild animals ran freely throughout the oasis, carefree and happy. "Oooh!" Abu grinned when he saw and bunch of bananas. He ran towards them, hungry and ready for a fresh banana.

"It's magnificent!" Rasoul said, transfixed. "It's wonderful!" Fazal added. Hakim just smiled "It's a mirage!" He chuckled, not daring to fall for it's beauty.

"Well, it does seem almost too good to be true…" Aladdin hesitated before leading the group into the oasis. "Oh, great, the poster child for positive thinking." Iago muttered but followed us nonetheless.

XxRebelWriterxX

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but what felt like hours later, he were still enjoying the oasis and it's beauty. Fazal was lounging in a pool of water.

"Is this not wonderful, Hakim?" Fazal asked Hakim, who was sitting on a rock nearby. He was obviously enjoying himself. "I have never been so happy." He answered in monotone.

I stood beside Aladdin and Genie as they studied a map "I just don't get it. This oasis must be on here somewhere." Aladdin muttered to himself as he checked the map over and over again with no luck whatsoever.

Genie turned into a safari explorer and shrunk to walk on the map. He began speaking with a British accent, "Well, old man, what say we have a look around! I say, who put these-" He tripped over a grid line and I giggled in amusement. Rum luck, that. Well, I'll just-" He fell into a lake.

"So, where are we?" I asked, also looking over the map. I was just as curious about this as Aladdin was. Plus, I was ready for this little expedition to be over so I could rest. Though I'm beginning to think that's a foreign word here in Agrabah.

"I believe I can say, without fear of contradiction…" Genie began as a cloud appeared in front of him. "…that I haven't the foggiest!"

At that moment, Jasmine walked over to us, looking excited. "Aladdin! I found the most gorgeous pool!" She giggled in excitement.

"But I've got to figure out where we-" Aladdin tried to explain, but Jasmine cut him off. "Oh, there's time for that later. Come on!" She dragged him away, much to my amusement.

I turned back to my husband. "Wanna go play in the waterfall?" I asked with a playful grin. He immediately changed his attire into swim trunks, with a swim ring around his waist and goggles on his face. I appeared in a one piece swim suit. "Let's do it!" He shouted before dragging me away to the waterfall.

XxRebelWriterxX

We played in the waterfall for several hours. I hadn't had that much fun in so long! And hanging out with the one I love was always a good thing. Eventually we decided to sit down and relax for a bit.

"Man, this place is beautiful." I told him with a smile. He hummed in agreement. I leaned against his arm and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"You know, we still have to think of a name for her." Genie said as he caressed my stomach. I giggled and nodded. "Yeah, we do. Have you though of anything?" I asked, as I looked up and met his eyes.

"I've thought of few names. But they're not very good. What about you? Have you thought of any names?" He answered before he asked a question.

"I've always liked the name Kiara Lee. That's something I've always wanted to name my first born daughter." I replied with a small small.

"Kiara Lee. It has a certain ring to it. I like it, it's perfect. Just like you." He said before pulling me close and kissing me gently. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. "I love you." He whispered when we pulled apart.

"I love you too, Genie." I whispered back before laying my head against his shoulder. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Every moment spent with my husband was perfect though.

"Wanna go find Jasmine and Aladdin to mess with them?" Genie asked suddenly and I chuckled and looked up. "Sounds like fun, my love!" I answered. He helped me up and together we went off in search of my brother and Jasmine.

After a few minutes of searching, we enlisted the help of Abu. He lead us to the area Jasmine and Aladdin were sitting together. Genie winked at me before making a large umbrella appear in his hand and he ran towards them. I laughed and Abu and I followed after him cheerfully.

"Last one in is a monkey's uncle!" Genie shouted as we chased after him. Abu shouted in protest at the comment and Genie smiled sheepishly."Sorry."

Genie set up the umbrella as I joined his side once more. It turned into a whole beach relaxation setup. Genie then takes Abu's paw and my hand and we all dived into the pool. Genie resurfaced as a dolphin, with Abu and I on his back. We began to perform some tricks. "Ta-da!"

Jasmine began to giggle."Bravo!" She exclaimed as Aladdin laughed. " Show offs. Heh, heh!" He shouted as Carpet leaped into the water and began to jet around. He came close to Genie, who's floating with me on his stomach. Genie turned into a submarine.

"Dive, dive!"Genie announced as Carpet sped past Aladdin and Jasmine, splashing them. Jasmine giggled before she grabbed Aladdin's arm. "Come with me, Aladdin, it looks wonderful!" She told him happily.

"No, no, no, really, I have to figure out where we are!" Aladdin protested but Jasmine pulled him into the pool anyway. I laughed and waved at my brother.

I noticed Carpet emerge from the water before he "shakes off," then went and layed down on the beach.

Jasmine began to splash Aladdin. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the leader here."Aladdin protested, but anyone could hear the small joy in his voice."Well, even leaders can have a little fun!" She chuckled cheerfully.

I relaxed in the water, half in and half laying on Genie. His arm was wrapped securely around my waist. Abu was using him as a raft. Suddenly though, he began to jump up and down, chattering wildly. "Ah, a little lower! And to the left!" Genie exclaimed as Abu grabbed Genie's head and pointed him in the right direction.

I looked to where Abu was pointing to see Aladdin and Jasmine's situation. "Genie, fly us outta here! Giant bird!" Aladdin shouted. Genie saluted"You betcha, little buddy!" Genie shouted back as he turned into an ostrich. However, he was unable to fly anywhere and he, Abu and I all fell into the whirlpool.

Iago and Carpet tried to pull Jasmine out of the whirlpool. The force is too strong and Jasmine ended up pulling Iago down with her. Carpet was thrown into a palm tree. The next thing I knew, everything was completely dark and we were gone.

XxRebelWriterxX

A second of feeling like I was falling and I landed with a giant squishing sound. I groaned when I realized what I landed in. Mud. I got up and tried not to let my churning stomach get the best of me. Jasmine, who landed next to me, however, couldn't. She got sick the minute she landed.

"Jasmine! Are you alright?" Aladdin exclaimed as he ran over to his wife worried. Genie made the mess disappear so no one slipped in it or anything.

"It's morning sickness, Aladdin. It'll happy a lot now. Remember how bad I was? She'll be about the same." I explained as Iago surfaced, splattering Abu with more mud, who shouted out in anger.

"Oh, fine. I'm SO glad I showered first!" Iago groaned before Abu threw more mud at him. "Hey!" Iago exclaimed as Abu laughed. Iago retaliated and soon the two were fighting it out with the mud.

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked after she managed to catch her breath. Genie gave her a small cup of water. "Thanks Genie."

"Great leader. Say, was that trap obvious enough for you, or would you want them to put a sign up next time?" Iago asked with sarcasm evident in his voice. Aladdin glared at the bird and reminded him angrily that he was the one who found the place. "You know, whoever made you boss of this caravan had his turban wrapped much to tightly-"

Iago was cut off when Jasmine grabbed him angrily. "My father put Aladdin charge. You remember my father… the Sultan?" She hissed.

"The Sultan…"Iago laughed awkwardly. "… great guy. Throws a terrific execution! How's his lumbago doing?"

I rolled my eyes."Did you forget about the mood swings Iago? Mine weren't bad, but Jasmine's could be horrible if your not careful." I reminded the entire group.

Jasmine huffed before we began our exploration of the area. "What is this place, Genie?" Aladdin asked as he looked around in awe.

Genie turned into a scholar. "The mud motif is common among the primitive elemental spirits dwelling deep within the bowels of the earth. These spirits, known as the Al-Muddi are very fond of humans." Genie explained.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Jasmine sighed but Genie wasn't finished. … as a late afternoon snack! For visual reference, I direct your attention to the rear."

Two large Al-Muddi emerged from the mud. The gang gasped, then started to run. "Hurry!"Aladdin shouted as Genie took my hand and pulled me along a different way the rest.

We ran for a long time, but soon enough we had to pull over for a chance to catch our breath. The monsters though did not need to do so. "Fear not! These muddy marauders are no match for-" Genie exclaimed before w ran up to the Al-Muddi.

We turned and ran off; they followed us. Genie led them around a large platform, where the gang waited with boulders. "Now!" Aladdin shouted as they pushed the boulders off the cliff, flattening the Al-Muddi. The gang climbed down. "Well, that takes care of them!" Aladdin grinned in satisfaction.

"Uh, don't be too sure…" Genie pointed to where the Al-Muddi slid from underneath the boulders and reformed, larger. We ran.

"Genie, we gotta fly! Try it again… but not an ostrich!" I shouted to my husband. He waved me off. "Don't sweat it, I'm not stupid!" He turned into a penguin. " … a little bottom heavy, but not stupid!" He huffed.

"At least try something that runs!" Aladdin called out. Genie turned into a nose and appeared in Aladdin's hand. "How's this?"

Aladdin tried to run, but he was grabbed by an Al-Muddi.. "Iago, catch!" He ordered as he threw the "nose" to Iago. "Eww, yuck! And me without a hanky." Iago groaned in annoyance.

Jasmine picked up a torch and waved it at the Al-Muddi. "Let him go, you mud pie!"She growled and I gasped when the monster dropped Aladdin. "It works! They're afraid of fire!" She laughed before the monster took the torch and blew it out. " …then again…"

"I like to pick my friends, but this is too weird. Heads up, princess!" Iago yelled as he tossed the "nose" to me.

"We need something with legs!" I told him seriously. "Sorry. Ok, right! Legs, legs… oh, coming up!" Genie apologized before he turned into a table. "Genie!" I groaned.

"Legs that move."Aladdin groaned in exasperation. Genie, still a table, ran underneath us and picked us up. " … well, whatever works!" I shrugged as Aladdin grinned in triumph. " The Al-Muddi can't keep up!" The Al-Muddi merged into a centaur. "Uh oh."

The centaur leaped over the "table" and blocked our passage. "I—I can't stop!" Genie gasped as Aladdin shouted for him to do something in fear. "Hang on!" He said before he turned into a bobsled. The ground slid underneath the centaur's legs and down a hill.

"We got away!"Jasmine and I shouted together before exchanging high-fives. "Hey, hey, not bad, huh?" Genie asked and I could hear the grin he had. I thought it was true, until we reached the end of the cliff. " …not what I'd call good, either." Iago spoke up before we fell.

"Genie! "Jasmine, Aladdin and I all shouted simultaneously. "Uh, giant bird?" Genie asked and Jasmine made it specific that the bird needed to fly. Genie turned into a roast chicken and we continued to plummet.

Genie sprouted a parachute. "I thought you said fries well! I mean, flies well, fries well! Anybody could make a mistake like that… heh heh."

XxRebelWriterxX

We walked along the path to a giant castle. We all looked at it's beauty in awe. I swear, everything in or around Agrabah just kept getting more and more beautiful.

"It's as bright as day down here! The stones shiny like tiny suns!" Jasmine gasped in awe. I couldn't help but agree. This place was just plain amazing.

"We're all gonna die and she's waxin' poetic." Iago groaned. Aladdin told him and the rest of us by extension that we weren't going to die and that he was going to get us all out of there. "Oh, how reassuring. I think I'll write my will I'm so reassured." Iago grumbled sarcastically.

"Shut up Iago."I snapped before turning to Aladdin, who was speaking. "We're gonna march straight in, find whoever runs this place, and demand to be returned to the surface!" He explained, trying to sound as brave and authoritative as much as possible.

Genie, as the Godfather, spoke up, "We'll make him an offer he can't refuse."

"I see. And if he does refuse?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Though somehow I already knew the answer to that. "Then we go down fighting!" Aladdin exclaimed, confirming my thoughts exactly.

"There's that we business again…" Iago grumbled before Abu grabbed Iago and the group continued down the path once more.

Sometime later, we approached the castle door. "Whoever owns this place, he's gotta BIG door." Genie pointed out. Aladdin told him to ring the gong."Can do!" He pulled out a tiny mallet and hit the gong, hard. Everyone covered their ears. Aladdin asked him if he had to hit it too hard. "What?! I can't hear you! I think I hit it too hard!"Genie yelled.

The door opened to reveal a giant Al-Muddi. "What do you want?" He asked, obviously annoyed about something.

"Uh, nothing…." Aladdin answered and we all took off running once more. However, several Al-Muddi rose up, blocking our path. "Well? What is it?" The Al-Muddi snapped in annoyance.

"Well, go on, leader man." Iago spoke up, nudging Aladdin forward. Aladdin look lost as he stumbled over his words. Finally he turned to Genie and asked for his help.

"We were just commenting that-" genie began as he turned into a housewife. "-this little old place could use a woman's touch. Really, don't you think things here are just a squitch untidy"

He transformed the gang into cleaners and himself into a salesman. "Lucky for you, we're the Genie-way distributors for the greater subterranean area! This week, we are featuring a complete line of cleaning impertinences! Our brushes get rid of mud, muck, slop, glop, ooze, slide, crud, guck, and turbidity. And just look at the power of the Genieway Mini-Vac! Hygiene is just a foreign concept to you, isn't it?" Genie used the vacuum to suck up one of the Al-Muddi, then indicated for us to escape. "Tell you what, we'll just pop out to our van for a complete catalogue." We began to run. "We'll have your mud problem wiped away in no time."

The Sultan picked Genie up with one hand, and the rest of us with the other. "Nobody wipes up my mud." He growled as Genie grinned sheepishly and said that he wouldn't dream of it. "You must be new around here. Oh, of course! You're from the oasis trap! Come in, come in." He reentered the castle. "You see, I'm a bit of a gourmet and every now and then, I like to have a few people over… for dinner."

Genie gulped. "I don't suppose you'd go for a nice salad instead?"

XxRebelWriterxX

The Sultan was now cooking over the stove. He used palm trees as garnish. "Oh, excellent! Delicately seasoned, yet provocative."

All of us, minus Genie, were trapped inside a jar. "A few short hours ago, I was only dying of thirst. But now, Wolfgang Muck over there is gonna boil me into soup!" Iago grumbled before he flew to Aladdin. "Thank you so much." He said sarcastically before Abu grabbed him.

"Genie, are you sure you can't get outta there?" Aladdin called out, ignoring Iago. Genie was nearby, trapped inside a tiny bottle. Genie confirmed it. "How am I gonna get us outta here without Genie?"He asked no one as he sunk to the floor and sighed. "Guess I am a lousy leader."

"Hear that? That's the sound of no one disagreeing with you." Iago deadpanned before Abu used his fez to quiet Iago and shove him across the jar.

Jasmine paused, unsure of what to say. I put a hand on my brothers shoulder as Jasmine approached us. "Aladdin, you're a great leader. I know you can get us out. A street rat can get out of anything!" Sh promised with a small smile.

Aladdin smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess I do have a trick or two left!" He decided before the Sultan picked up the bottle and opened it. He dumped Aladdin into his hand. "Wait, wait!" Aladdin stopped him.

"Oh, you're not going to beg, are you? I hate begging. 'Don't eat me! Oh, don't cook me!' I swear, all you people talk about is yourselves." He grumbled as he was about to put Aladdin in a pot of soup.

"But, I'm not begging! It's an honor to be consumed by such a great personage as yourself." Aladdin continued but the Al-Muddi Sultan waved him off."Flattery? Oh, that's novel. Stick to begging." He snorted.

"It's just a shame your soup has to be second rate." Aladdin sighed. The Sultan straightened up in offense and yelled that his soup was fit for kings. "Well… kings who've never tasted matamata spice, perhaps."The Sultan set Aladdin on the counter and repeated the name hesitantly. "Y-yes! Very rare, but very delicious. It is said that when the Sultan of Calamari first tasted matamata spice, he bestowed half his kingdom upon his cook." The Sultan grinned. "But, sadly, it only grows on the surface… I've got it! Return us to the surface, we'll bring you back all you can use."

The Sultan considered this. Genie was bouncing up and down in his bottle saying the word please over and over again in a hopeful voice. "… I shall let you go." The Sultan finally decided and Genie shouted yes before his bottle fell over. The Sultan poked Aladdin, knocking him over. "You go, they stay. They didn't make me Sultan just cause I'm the tallest, you know." He threw a skewer at Aladdin, barely missing. "And I can always change the recipe to shish kabob."

Aladdin approached the bottle. "Jasmine, I can't!" He refused but she shook his head and told him he had to go. Aladdin looked over at Abu, who chattered sadly. I picked the monkey up as Aladdin turned to me. I nodded my approval.

"Well, little man, what's it going to be?" The Sultan asked before Aladdin turned away. "Don't take any wooden drachma!" Genie shouted at the same time Iago said, "Oh, so he gets to leave! Yeah, life is fair."

The Sultan picked up Aladdin. "Hey, what're you doing?" Aladdin asked as the Sultan covered Aladdin with mud. " Helping you on your way, of course."

"Looks like the kid's gonna come out of this with a great complexion." Iago muttered as Jasmine shook her head. "If he comes out of it!" She exclaimed.

"But how will I get to the surface? You closed up the entrance!" Aladdin was asking. "Then I shall just have to reopen it. Deep breath now."Aladdin took a deep breath and the Sultan covered his face with mud, then opens a window. "Easy out." He said before throwing him out the window.

"Surface dwellers are so demanding. Next they'll be wanting me to roll out of the carpet for him!" The Sultan grumbled after wards before he continued to make his soup.

XxRebelWriterxX

The Sultan looked out of his window. Several minutes had passed since Aladdin had left us. " Oh, this is taking much too long. Perhaps a nice, refreshing, frosty snack while I'm waiting?" The Sultan decided.

He pulled an igloo out of the freezer and looked inside. "Oh, drat. I do so hate when someone puts the container back empty. I can't wait any longer; hunger makes me so terribly cranky!"

He opened the jar containing Jasmine, Iago, myself and Abu. "Ok, everyone who can fly, make a break for it!" Iago decided right as Aladdin flew in through the window.

The Sultan looked after him in confusion. "There's been a change of menus, Sludgy!"Aladdin yelled as the Sultan slams the jar lid shut, hitting Iago in the head. "Ow! That hurt." Iago grumbled as the Sultan put the jar down on its side and tried to hit Aladdin.

"This is what I get for not putting screens on the windows! Next week, I start aerial spraying." The Sultan grumbled to himself as we tried to free ourselves from the jar.

"Hurry! It's giving!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Hey, your elbow's in my eye!" Iago shouted before the jar finally opened. We exited and I ran over and grabbed Genie's bottle. "Aladdin, down here!" Jasmine shouted.

Carpet flew to the table and picked up the rest of the gang. He too off. "Go, go!"Aladdin yelled as the Sultan tried and failed to hit us. "Get back here, you little croutons!" He yelled angrily. Carpet exited the Sultan's castle. The Sultan, now a giant, worm-like mud monster, followed. "Faster, Carpet, he's gaining!" Aladdin yelled.

The Sultan, growing bigger as he slides around the passageways, followed us out of the underground. Carpet emerged before the guards. "On your camels! Run, hurry!" Aladdin warned them quickly.

"You heard him!" Rasoul yelled as he, Hakim, and Nahbi ran. Fazal stepped towards the open pit and looked in. "What is it? Is it bad?" He asked as the Sultan, now extremely large, emerged. " … it's bad."Rasoul confirmed.

Aladdin looked towards the sun. "It's gotta work!" Aladdin suddenly muttered to himself as he rolled off of Carpet and onto the sand. Jasmine asked him what he was doing. "I've got an idea. Trust me!" The Sultan was about to step on Fazal. "Hey, over here! I'm the one who spoiled your soup!" Aladdin yelled, catching his attention. The Sultan turned.

"You're shish kabob, boy!" The Sultan yelled as Aladdin ran in the opposite direction. The Sultan followed. Aladdin rolled and cowered in the sand. The Sultan, standing directly before the sun, reared to attack."Eat mud, little man." He yelled before his fist hardened. Aladdin smiled.

"He's… drying out?" Jasmine gasped and I understood immediately. "It's the sun. He's never been in this kind of heat before." I explained as the Sultan hardened and broke into many pieces, covering Aladdin. Rasoul freed Aladdin from the rubble.

"I was wrong. The Sultan put the right man in charge." Rasoul admitted shamefully. I smirked as Jasmine grinned. "Was there ever a doubt?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but… I guess you're a pretty good leader after all."Iago admitted before Aladdin covered Iago with his fez and Iago fells to the ground.

"Hear that? That's the sound of no one disagreeing with you!" Aladdin laughed as Iago tried to free his head from the fez. "Hey, what… hey, get me out of here! I can't breathe! Hey, wait! Wait! Hey! Ah! Where is everybody?!"

I giggled and as Jasmine and Aladdin kissed, I finally freed Genie from the bottle he was in. genie flew out and stretched. "Thank you for finally getting me out of there, sweetheart. It's much more cramped than my lamp." He grumbled.

I chuckled. "You're welcome, my love. Now, do I get a reward for saving you?" I asked suggestively. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what kind of reward would you want?" He answered my question with his own.

"How about this?"I asked before pulling his head to mine and crashing my lips on his. He chuckled against my lips. "I love you too."

**How was that for you? Hope you liked it! I know I liked writing it! Genie and Kendra are sooo cute together! And I'm not just saying that because I created her.**

**Kendra- Nah, I think that is exactly why you're saying that! Besides, I totally agree with you! We're the cutest couple ever.**

**Taia- I still like Genie and Taia.**

**Kendra- Of course you would. We all like our own pairings! As long as you stayed with your dimension Genie, we'll all be good! Deal?**

**Taia- Sure, why not.**

**Good, everyone is happy. I need my team to work well together. Don't want the world to look like it currently does in Transformers Prime. Scary there. Anyone see Transformers Prime season two grand finale?**

**Kendra- No, but there's no TV in my world.**

**Taia- Mine either.**

**Well, you guys should see it! When I saw it, I like, literally screamed! I mean, so much destruction and action and fighting and possibly death and holy crap that's just a lot! Who knows what is gonna happen! Do they really expect us to wait until spring to find out?**

**Kendra- Yes, yes they do.**

**Well, damn them! I wanna know now! Now! Now! Now!**

**Taia- You'll eventually know what happened, just wait patiently.**

**I'm not a very patient person. Besides, OPTIMUS MIGHT BE DEAD! AND SO MIGHT BE WHEELJACK! I must know WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Kendra- Calm down girl, totally getting off track here. Isn't this about Aladdin?**

**Right, my bad. Anyway guys, sorry about my little rant there. I'm just so amazed at how that ended and I hate that we have to wait months for the next episode. Drop me a review or something!**

**Kendra- Oh and thanks for sharing all the phobias! They were interesting to know and learn about!**

**Yeah they were. Question of this chapter, what is you favorite show- BESIDES ALADDIN! I already know you guys love Aladdin or else you wouldn't be here.**

**Taia- Yeah, so, tell us what you like!**

**Bye everyone! Remember to ARF and make me happy. Meows, if you want, you can meow since your a kitty. * Wink * Wouldn't want to upset my fans! Especially my biggest! Goodnight everyone!**


	14. Plunder the Sea

**Hey guys! Guess what? MECHANICLES IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Yay! He's my favorite villain ever! I swear he is. Maybe when I'm done with this story, I'll make one that circles around him! Sound good to you guys? Would you read it?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Aladdin. And yes, I actually made it a short beginning authors note. Surprise huh?**

**Chapter Fourteen: 3m3w4d**

**(3****rd****POV)**

On a calm, cool night a ship at sea sailed through the ocean. The captain and a sailor were out on deck. They were headed for Agrabah to drop off treasure for the Sultan. Suddenly, bubbles began rising up out of the ocean, unknown to the captain. The sailor, however, noticed almost immediately.

"The sea! It boils!" He exclaimed as he pointed it out to his captain. The captain ran to his side as giant tentacles rose out of the sea.

The tentacles began to smash the ship to pieces. The two men screamed as they tried to avoid the destruction. The captain abandoned ship after the sailor was dragged down, never to be seen again. In less than a minute, nothing is left of the ship.

The captain has survived as he clung to pieces of wreckage to stay afloat. The thing that attacked the ship started to rise out of the sea beneath him. It has a giant human head with a beard, glowing eyes, and tentacles coming out of the "neck".

"Never have my eyes beheld such horror as that loathsome face lurking in the depths." The captain gasped before everything around him went dark.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

I couldn't believe the story I was hearing. Currently, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan and I were all in the throne room as a captain retold a horrible story. He explained how his ship had been attacked by the strangest creature he had ever seen. And how his sailor had not made it.

"We should send a salvage crew to retrieve the cargo, but who would brave the dangers of Neptune's Triangle for a mere ten percent of a chest full of gold?" The Sultan asked grimly.

Iago and Abu were also in the throne room. They hadn't been paying attention up until this point, but at the mention of a treasure they sat up and took notice. "Uh, how big a chest are we actually talkin' about?" Iago asked, greedily.

"No problem, Sultan. I'll do it." Aladdin spoke up. "So will I. I love the ocean, should be fun." I also spoke up with a grin.

"It's much too dangerous. No ship could survive! Why, you'd have to have the courage of… Captain al-Butros." The captain explained

"The nautical hero? Who defeated the Seven Fleets of Jambalaya?" The Sultan replied, wide eyed. I had heard of him from passing tourist in the market place. Apparently he's a big deal.

"A man of his courage and ability could definitely do it!" Jasmine nodded, looking excited at the prospect. "So you don't think I could handle it?" Aladdin asked, looking somewhat offended.

"Aladdin, no one is doubting you…" Jasmine hesitated. Aladdin looked at her in disbelief as Iago turned to Abu and said something. Then he turned to Aladdin. "You're gonna let this al-Butros guy hog the spotlight? I say we go with him."

"Yeah! And we'll just see who's the great hero!"Aladdin decided determinedly, before he stomped away.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Men." She scoffed and I chuckled in agreement. "They are definitely something else, huh?

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that day, Aladdin, Iago, Abu, and I all met up at at the docks. Soon we would be off on the ship to find the treasure. How exciting!

"Great hero, huh? I'll bet he hasn't faced mud creatures or-" Aladdin was muttering to himself angrily. He'd been doing that for a while now. It could only get worse, I suppose. Al-Butro's ship was currently in front of us, the rigging was covered with little red flags. "Okay, so his ship has dozens of victory flags."

Captain Al-Butros walked into view. He was very tall and muscular. Kinda handsome too, but no where near as handsome as my Genie. "And, yeah, yeah, I guess he looks kind of impressive." Aladdin muttered to himself.

A rope holding up a heavy load of cargo began to snap, and there was a seagull directly underneath it. Al-Butros saw this, ran down and caught the cargo before it crushed the bird. Aladdin sighed and said, "And I guess he is a lot braver and stronger than I am."

"Aw Aladdin, you're not bad yourself. You're plenty brave. I mean, look at all the things and people we've battled since I got here. There's never a boring day here in Agrabah." I comforted my brother.

"I suppose so."He sighed before he looked down at his clothes. "I must look pretty stupid." He groaned before he took Genie's lamp out of his vest and rubbed it.

Genie appeared wearing a... pink ballerina's outfit? And this is the father of my daughter, ladies and gentlemen. He danced around for a few minutes before Aladdin tapped him on the shoulder, which knocked him over."Aw, darn it, Al! We're just getting to the part where the fawn dies!" Genie sighed as I helped him back up.

"Genie, you've gotta help me! I don't want to meet Captain al-Butros looking like a landlubber!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Genie gasped, "TheCaptain al-Butros? Who defeated the Seven Fleets of Jambalaya?" He asked in surprise.

"Whatever! Just make me look like a sailor, would ya?" Aladdin replied before Genie gave Aladdin a fancy pirate outfit. I looked down to see I was also in a pirate outfit. Cool.

Genie turned into a parrot and landed on Aladdin's shoulder. "Awk! Polly wanna cracker! Awk!" He squawked in a high pitched tone.

"As a parrot, I find that stereotype very offensive!" Iago grumbled as he crossed his wings in offensive. "Poor Iago."I cooed and tapped the top of his head. He waved me off and I chuckled at his frustration.

"He'll never mistake you for a landlubber in this disguise!" Genie promised with a grin. Aladdin looked hopeful at the thought.

Together, Aladdin and I walked up to al-Butros, who was rising his ship's anchor by himself, with his bare hands. "Captain al-Butros? I am Aladdin. I come-" Aladdin started but was cut off by al-Butos sarcastically saying, "Terrific. A landlubber."

Aladdin glared at Genie. "Uh, yeah." He handed al-Butros a scroll. "By order of the sultan, you must prepare your ship to salvage precious lost cargo. Uh, where's your crew?" Aladdin asked, looking around curiously.

"Ha! Crew? Crews are for weaklings! You'll be my crew! Make yourself useful, finish pulling up the anchor!" The captain exclaimed as he handed the chain to Aladdin. Aladdin, however, couldn't hold the wait and was pulled overboard into the water. I gasped.

"This is no time for a swim, boy! We sail at once! Into glory!"

XxRebelWriterxX

The night, we were out to sea on Al-Butros ship in the middle of a storm. I was staying below deck, of course. Aladdin had just gone to see why Al-Butros had yet to come below deck. Genie, Abu, Iago and I were all sitting together in the crew's quarters where we would be sleeping at till we returned.

I was sitting on my bed with Genie, leaning on his shoulder. The two animals were a crossed from us talking. I was gently rubbing my stomach. It was hurting at the moment. Not like I was going to get sick though, just pain. I knew that was normal though.

"I'm hungry." I whined. I was always hungry now. After my morning sickness left, I became hungry all the time. Which I knew was also normal because I was now feeding for two!

"What would you like to eat, my love?" Genie asked as he looked down at me curiously. I shrugged and thought about it for a moment. I could really go for a taco though! I hadn't had one since I came to this universe.

"I could really going for a taco right now. Are there tacos in this time? I really want one!" I answered, looking hopeful. Tacos are amazing!

"What the heck is a taco?" Iago asked, looking confused. Abu nodded in agreement; he looked just as confused.

"Tacos are the most amazing food ever invented in my time. That and pizza! But I want a taco! Or two! Maybe even three!" I giggled my answer.

"One taco coming straight up!" Genie exclaimed before waving his arm and making a taco, meat and cheese only appear in my hand. It was soft shell, hot, and so tasty looking.

"Oh my gosh! This looks so amazing! I haven't had one of these in so long!" I squealed before practically shoving the thing in my mouth. "More more more!" I giggled.

"Is she okay?"Iago asked, looking at me strangely. Genie made two more tacos appear and I practically devoured both of them.

"Yeah, she's fine. The baby makes her a little... crazy." Genie was replying as I gestured for another. He did so and I ate it happily. "How many of those is she going to eat?" Iago grunted in disgust as he looked away.

"I'm full, for now. Don't forget, I'm feeding for two now. So I'm a lot hungrier then usual." I spoke as I rubbed my stomach once more. I looked down at my stomach. "Do I look fatter to you guys? My stomach feels like its full of sand!" I whined.  
"Well, I'm going to bed. All of this is too weird." Iago grumbled before flying off to his designated bed.

"You know, bed sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm exhausted and my feet hurt! Sleep just sounds amazing right now." I decided before kissing Genie on the cheek and laying down on my bed. Genie curled up beside me and the lamp was blown out. I passed out immediately.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, I woke up feeling great. My stomach felt a little heavy, but other than that, I felt great. Genie was still asleep beside me. I grinned before leaning down and kissing him. He chuckled and kissed me back.

"What a great alarm clock." Genie said when we pulled apart. He opened his eyes and caressed my cheek. "I have that affect, huh? Did you sleep well?" I asked. He nodded. "It was even better waking up to find you beside me."

Inside, I squealed. He was the greatest man I had ever met. Tear pricked at my eyes as I kissed his cheek. Genie wiped a lone tear with his thumb. "Why are you crying, my love?"

"It's mostly these damn hormones." I replied and he chuckled. "But also because you always know the right thing to say. You're the greatest husband a girl could ever ask for."

He smiled before pulling me close and whispering in my ear, "And you're the greatest wife a man could ever have."

I shivered and hugged him tight. Then we both decided to get out of bed. He helped me out of bed and he took my hand. Together, we walked hand-in-hand onto deck. I noticed Abu and Iago following behind us.

The sea was calm now, but the ship's sails are in tatters from the storm. I looked around and noticed Aladdin was asleep. He was soaked with sea water and covered in sea weed. I giggled quietly as we walked over to him."Al, are you okay?" Genie asked as he shook him awake.

"Agh, that's the dumbest thing I've ever-" Aladdin began as he started waking up. However, he was cut off by Al-Butros. "Wasn't that exciting, boy?"He asked.

"Exciting? Obviously you've never faced the poisoned winds of Garleeka!"Aladdin exclaimed as if last night was nothing to him. I rolled my eyes at my brother's attitude. "No… but you've probably never endured the razor whips of Dyspepsia!" The captain retorted.

Abu began chattering excitedly and pointed at something in the ocean. "It's the figurehead from the lost ship!" Aladdin waved him off.

"Listen… It's too quiet. The sea is dead calm. Even the birds won't venture into these waters. We're in… Neptune's Triangle!" The captain announced with a grin.

"Neptune's Triangle! The deadliest waters known to man! Graveyard of lost ships! Doom of a thousand sailors!" Genie exclaimed in horror. "My kinda place! We dive here!" Al-Butros exclaimed.

"Dive?! You mean into the water?! I mean, uh, Abu and I had better stay up here and, uh, help Genie haul up my gold. I mean, the sultan's gold." Iago suggested nervously.

"Chicken." I muttered as Abu began chattering in agreement with Iago. "Two chickens." I chuckled to Genie, who nodded in agreement.

"Good! We men will dive, while your pets remain behind." The Captain decided. Iago and Abu shared a look. "Pets?"

"Uh, I'll get the harpoons in case that… that thing shows up." Aladdin spoke up, ignoring the looks on the animals faces.

Al-Butros was tying weights to his belt. "Harpoons? Bah! A real man needs no weapons. I'll rip that filthy monstrosity apart with my teeth." He shouted with a laugh. "Ick! Be sure to floss after wards." Iago exclaimed.

"Uh, how are we supposed to breathe down there?" Aladdin asked, still ignoring Iago. I wondered that too. The only ones who did not need to breath was Genie.

"Breathe? Bah!"Al-Butros waved him off.

Genie created three large bubbles. "No problem, Al! Breathing's no trouble with the magic Genie bubble! Order now, supplies are limited! As seen on TV."He said as the bubbles covered the heads of Aladdin, Al-Butros and myself. al-Butros was annoyed and tried to pull his off, but it won't budge.

Aladdin handed one end of a rope to Genie. "Genie, when you feel me tug on the rope, pull the cargo up." He explained. "I'm down wit' that, homie!"Genie promised.

Aladdin and I jumped overboard. As we sunk towards the ocean floor, a school of bright yellow fish swims by. "Incredible!" Aladdin laughed as he tried to pet one of the fish. al-Butros yelled at it and scared it away. They finally reached the ocean floor.

"Come, let's find a shark! I've always wanted to wrestle one in his own element."Al-Butros decided with a sly grin.

"Uh, why don't we find the gold first and then you can get yourself killed?" Aladdin suggested in fear. He wanted nothing to do with a shark.

"Ha ha ha! A shark, kill me? Never lose your sense of humor, boy!" Al-Butros laughed as if that was the silliest thing he had ever heard.

"I don't know whether you amuse me or disturb me more." I spoke up as Aladdin spotted a shipwreck off in the distance. "Wow! Captain! Over here!"He shouted as he pointed it out to us cheerfully.

We swam over to us and it wasn't long before we found the treasure chest. "That oughta do it!" Aladdin decided as he finished tying it to the rope. He tugged on it. "I've got a bad feeling about this place." Aladdin said as he watched the treasure went up.

"Oh, afraid of that sea monster, eh?" The captain teased. I rolled my eyes. I think this man annoyed me even more.

"Uh, of course not! It's just that slaying demons gets dull after the first few hundred. Besides, I don't believe all that nonsense about a giant-"Aladdin was cut off when a giant red, glowing eye appeared in front of Aladdin. " Sea monster!"

Tentacles started reaching through the hull of the shipwreck after them. Aladdin and I grabbed a piece of wood and started hitting one, while al-Butros grabbed another tentacle and arm-wrestles it.

"Come on, you slimy little…"The captain growled as more tentacles appeared and grabbed Aladdin, Al-Butros, and I and pulled us out of the shipwreck, towards the monster's mouth.

XxRebelWriterxX

I groaned as I slowly began to wake up once more. Aladdin and Al-Butros were laying beside me, both still unconscious. I looked around the room, seeing all kinds of levers and gear. Something about this was familiar.

I shrugged it off when I heard another groan. I looked down to see Aladdin and Al-Butros were just now regaining consciousness.

"The afterlife!"The captain exclaimed in disbelief while Aladdin looked around in confusion. "…is a boiler room?" He finished as he shook his head.

Mechanicles stepped out of the shadows. "Wrong! You are inside my latest diabolical invention!" He announced with a sly grin.

"Mechanicles?!"Aladdin exclaimed, wide eyed. Somehow, I knew it was going to be him. Maybe it was the levers, or maybe it was the strange things that had been going on.

"Yes, Mechanicles! Greatest of the great Greek geniuses!" Mechanicles laughed. "Come on, boy! We'll make shark bait out of this pencil-necked Greek!"Al-Butros stated with a sly grin.

They ran at Mechanicles, while I stayed behind, not really interested in a fight, but he pulled a lever and bars rose out of the floor, caging them."Ooo, a cage! I so did not see that coming." I muttered sarcastically.

"Now down to business." Mechanicles stated, and I guessed I wasn't going to be trapped. Fine with me. He held up two outfits, one dirtier than the other, while I sat down against the wall. "Which of these two tunics would you say is the cleanest?"

"Uh…" Aladdin hesitated not sure what to say. "Ooo, Ooo, I know! I know! It's the one on the left!"I giggled. Did I mention my hormones make me so hyper at times that I almost seemed high. Aladdin and Al-Butros gave me a strange look while Mechanicles nodded with a grin.

"Correct! The one on the left. That is because this one was washed in the ordinary way, while this one was steam cleaned." He explained simply.

" Don't tell me: you're gonna boil the ocean and steam clean the Earth." Aladdin came up with with a sarcastic smile.

"Gold star for Aladdin!" Mechanicles laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry! How much longer is this going to last?"I groaned.

No one paid any attention to me. "How did you figure that out?" Al-Butros asked incredulously. I snorted. It was Mechanicles, his plans were so obvious.

"This vessel is actually a giant steam cleaner! Pumps suck water in, zoom, then, whoosh! Out comes lovely steam! Isn't it just lovely? Couldn't you just spit? At last I'll exterminate all the Earth's filthy germs and all the filthy people that carry them! But, to get the materials to build this thing- my my my, what a chore- I had to wreck thirty or forty ships all by myself." Mechanicles explained.

"Life's rough when you're your own boss." Aladdin shrugged as if it was no big deal."I am master of the Seven Seas! Violate them and you answer to me!"Al-Butros growled as he bent the bars of the cage.

"Ooo, strong."I chuckled. "Impressive! Tell me, who's your fitness trainer?"Mechanicles asked as the two climbed out of the cage.

Mechanicles, however, pulled another lever and a trapdoor opened beneath them."This guy has a lever for everything!" I heard Aladdin say.

"No trap can hold the mighty Captain al-Butros!" The Captain exclaimed. Aladdin asked him if he ever got tired of talking like that. "A true man never tires!"

"The time has come to execute my fiendish plan and get my revenge on you, Aladdin!"Mechanicles stated to the fighting two.

"You see? It's me he wants revenge on. Uh, what did you just mean by "revenge"?"Aladdin asked, suddenly looking not to sure.

"Hey Aladdin, what's up?"I giggled from the top of the trap. Aladdin shot me a strange look. "Hehe, sorry. Hormones are making me crazy!"

"You are in the salt filter! I cannot clean the Earth with salt water! In five minutes this chamber will be filled with salt and you'll suffocate!"Mechanicles laughed, and the trap door closed.

"Aw, they're gone." I turned to Mechanicles, who had started pulling a bunch of levers. "You got any food? I'm hungry!" I whined. I hadn't ate yet and I was starving!

The machine started rising up to the ocean surface. It then started sucking in seawater and expelling steam out of its mouth. "Ooo, water and steam. But seriously, food?"

Mechanicles turned to face me and gave me a strange look. "You're awfully calm today?"He hesitated.

"Cause I want food!" I exclaimed as I stomped my foot in frustration. "Why won't anyone give me food?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes.

"Err, follow me. There's some food in the kitchen."He said as he gestured for me to follow him. I giggled and did so. Man, I really was acting off, but I just wanted some damn food!

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Genie, Iago, and Abu were swimming along the ocean floor. "Welcome to the saltwater world of Cap'n Genie!" Genie was saying as the three swam. A yellow and purple fish swims past them. "Ah, the rock fish. A miracle of nature's subtle camouflage." He examined a piece of wood on the sea floor. "A piece-of-wood fish! Shrewdly concealed, it fears no predator."

" Some underwater expert the blue boy turned out to be!" Iago muttered to Abu. Abu, however, wasn't paying much attention. He was pointing at something."you've got two seconds to tell me that I'm dreaming. One, two…aaaaah!"

" Oo la la! C'est un grand monstre!" Genie exclaimed before the three of them were sucked into Mechanicles machine, go through lots of pipes, and finally land in the salt filter, which is now full up to the two men's necks. "Al, buddy! You're okay!" Genie grinned. "Where's Kendra?

"Genie, get us outta here!" Aladdin exclaimed. "She's up there with Mechanicles." He said, nodding at the trap door.

"Wait! I won't stand for being rescued. It's unmanly!" The captain growled. "Okay, how about he rescues me, and you just come along to protect me?"Iago suggested. The captain thought about it for a minute before nodding. " I could live with that."

"Can you do something?" Aladdin asked Genie. "Well, I guess I could pull out this plug I'm standing on." Genie shrugged and Aladdin nodded."Just do it!"

Genie pulled out the plug and they were all sucked back out into the ocean. They started swimming up to the surface, but Aladdin was caught in the current and sucked back towards the machine. He's caught in the intake valve for a few seconds, causing the whole machine to shake and groan. Genie turned into a seahorse and carried Aladdin away from the machine. He then turned into a whale and swam towards the others with his mouth open. He grabbed them in his mouth and carried everyone to the surface. Whale-genie then shot them all back onto the ship's deck with his blowhole.

Aladdin pointed to the machine, with clouds of steam rising from it. "It's the monster! It's started!" He shouted in fear.

"We'll ram it head-on!" The captain decided as he rose the sails, then steered the ship towards the machine.

"No! You'll wreak the ship! You saw how that thing shook when I was blocking the hole! It was from pressure! If we could-" Aladdin tried to say, but he pushed Aladdin out of the way. "Coward! We'll do this the manly way!"

"There's nothing manly about getting us all killed! I'm through trying to prove I'm your kind of hero! I'm taking over the ship!" Aladdin explained before the two men began fighting over the wheel. "Never! I am master of this ship!" The two continued fighting, until they accidentally rolled overboard, pulling Abu with them.

"Hang on, Al! I'm coming!" Genie exclaimed as he turned into a life preserver and jumped into the water. "Nuh uh! No way! This time I am not getting off the ship!" Iago decided with a growl.

Mechanicles sees the ship coming towards him. Kendra sat behind him, enjoying a sandwich as she hummed and rubbed her stomach cheerfully.

"Another ship? This is getting ridiculous!" Mechanicles growled as he began making notes on a scroll. ""Smash ship to bits… again.""

The machine's tentacles rose out of the water around the ship. Iago saw them, screamed, and flew away.

Underwater, Aladdin and al-Butros were still fighting. Aladdin passed out from lack of oxygen. al-Butros saw the machine passing by overhead and swam after it, while Abu saved Aladdin. They all reached the surface in time to see the ship being destroyed. "My ship!" The captain shouted in anguish.

"We've gotta do something!" Aladdin exclaimed to genie before he noticed the treasure chest floating on a piece of driftwood. "Genie! Grab the chest!"

"Good idea! Save the gold!" Iago grinned. "We can use it to plug that hole!"Aladdin explain, much to Iago's dismay.

Genie, as a giant rubber duckie, replied, "You got it, duckie!" before he picked up the chest. Iago began to weep. "Wait, Genie! Bad idea! Not the gold! Not the gold!"

Mechanicles saw then that Aladdin and his friends had survived. "Well, these guys certainly are hard to get rid of!" He pulled a lever. "But not impossible!"

"Actually they are impossible to get rid of!"Kendra shouted gleefully as the machine's tentacles start heading towards them again.

"My ship! I'll get you for this!" The captain growled as he swam towards a tentacle, which wrapped around him. Another tentacle grabbed Abu. Aladdin started climbing up the tentacle that has al-Butros, trying to free him. "Forget about me, boy! Get that barracuda who destroyed my ship!" The captain told him.

"But you'll be crushed!" Aladdin protested, but the captain waved him off. "Then I shall go out in a blaze of glory such as-" Aladdin cut him off, not interested in hearing more about his heroics. "All right, all right, I'll go, just shut up!"

Genie swam towards the hole, carrying the treasure chest. " Let's see, divide the rate of suction by speed of rotation…" He wassucked towards the machine. "Whoops! Deja vu!"

Genie was sucked into the machine, but the treasure chest got lodged in the hole after him. The machine started to shut down. Aladdin climbed up the machine's face. "Way to go, Genie!" He cheered before jumping into its mouth

Aladdin entered the machine's control room, where Mechanicles is still trying to pilot it. Kendra was eating her third stomach and was singing a lullaby to herself. "Time to give up the ship, Mechanicles!" Aladdin shouted.

"Ha ha! Not as long as I have my secret weapon!" He pulled a lever; nothing happened, then he made a note on a scroll. ""Repair secret weapon.""

Aladdin dived at Mechanicles, who jumped out of the way, nearly tripping over Kendra. She giggled again before continued her singing. "You're faster than you look!" Aladdin admitted as he stopped to rest by a control panel.

"Stay away from that lever!" Mechanicles exclaimed in horror. Aladdin looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"It'll destroy my precious invention!" He replied and Aladdin pulled the lever. Mechanicles face palmed, before writing on his scroll. ""Never tell enemy which lever will destroy invention.""

The machine exploded. Kendra laughed as she swam in the water beside Aladdin and Abu. Together they swam towards a large piece of driftwood, where Iago also lands. "You guys all right?" Aladdin asked.

"Don't worry about me. How's the gold?" Iago coughed, before asking frantically. Genie emerged from the water carrying the treasure chest. " Look what I found!" He laughed cheerfully.

"Good going, Genie!" Aladdin congratulated as Abu and Iago high fived. "Score!"Iago exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, and I found this, too!" Genie said as he pulled al-Butros out of the water. "I have destroyed the monster of Neptune's Triangle! Another glorious victory for Captain al-Butros!" The captain exclaimed tiredly.

"Fine, you're the great hero. Happy now?" Aladdin grumbled sarcastically and a little annoyed. "Yes!" The captain exclaimed.

Genie pushed their driftwood raft off towards the horizon. "Next stop, Agrabah! Goodbye, Neptune's Triangle! Goodbye! We'll miss you!"

"Like a lobster misses melted butter!" Iago grumbled and Abu nodded in agreement. Another ending to a strange story of Aladdin and his sister, Kendra.

THE END

**Haha, Kendra was kinda out of it at the end huh? Pregnancy can be a crazy thing, especially with the mood swings and whatnot. People's emotions could be all over the place.**

**Kendra- Sorry guys, didn't mean to go off into the dark side! This baby just loves to make her mama seem crazy, don't you little girl.**

**Hehe, well, I actually based you off of me in this chapter. I can literally be that crazy and I know id I was in Aladdin, I probably would be. But hey, that's life.**

**Taia- Yeah, yeah. Thank you guys for all the answers to my last questions. It was interesting to read them.**

**Yeah it was. I even like some of the things you guys said. Made me happy! I guess we need a new question. How about, what was the craziest thing you've ever done? I've done so many crazy things, I don't think I could name one. But what about you guys?**

**Kendra- I'd love to hear these! I love crazy things.**

**Me too, girl. So, send me a review!**

**Taia- Yeah, remember to ARF everyone! You guys are getting better at it, but we still want more!**

**Yeah we do! Come on guys! Shoot me a review and make me the happiness girl ever! Okay? Awesome. Goodnight ladies and gentlemen!**


	15. Strike up the Sand

**Hey guys! Time to introduce one of the more... interesting villains of the series. It's always interesting when you have someone obsessed with you! Looks like Kendra won't be the only one with someone after her heart even though their already married and in love!**

**Disclaimer: Man, I'm losing ideas on how to make this interesting. So, today I' just going to straight up say this... I DON'T OWN ALADDIN! Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter 15: 4m**

The marketplace seem to be extra busy today. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, the two animals, and I were currently looking through the stands. Jasmine wanted to get Aladdin a new outfit. Something a little more sophisticated, I suppose.

"Ah, for one so beautiful I have something very special." Omar was saying as he held up a piece of red cloth to show to Jasmine.

"No, it's not for me. It's for him." Jasmine explained as she gestured. to Aladdin, who gasped. Not his color I suppose.

"For him? Hm. Well, perhaps some nice burlap." Omar suggested, suddenly losing interest. Most of the merchants were still a little weary when it came to Aladdin and I. After all, we had been known as the two greatest thieves in Agrabah. Now we're were both a prince and a princess and living high on the food chain.

"No, no, no, he needs something special. Something really dashing." Jasmine said, waving off the idea of such cheap fabric.

"Ah, I see. Oh, come here, I have the finest silks in all of Agrabah." Omar promised as he took Jasmine by the hand and lead her away.

"Silk?" Aladdin gulped in horror. Genie and Abu both began to laugh while I just smiled in amusement. "Oh, Aladdin, you'll be the prettiest boy in Agrabah." Iago howled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Abu imitated as he walked past Aladdin, swinging his tail."Cut it out!" Aladdin exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Stop, thief! Stop!" Rasoul's voice suddenly yelled from behind us. We turned around in time to see a girl kick over a cart of fish, jump over it, and keep running. "Stop, thief!" Rasoul yelled in anger.

The guards climbed over the cart and chased the girl, while slipping on the fish. All of them ran between Aladdin and Genie; Genie spinning around. The girl jumped up on some clotheslines and does some elaborate flips.

Rasoul stopped in his tracks. "What?" Rasoul muttered in confusion before the other guards crashed into him. "Hey, she's pretty good." Aladdin nodded as the jumped to another clothesline, then to an awning, and bounced to land on the ground.

"After her!"Rasoul shouted to Fazal. Well, it was refreshing to see the guards chase someone other than my brother and I.

"Come on!"Aladdin yelled as he ran after them. Genie, Iago and I shrugged, then followed Aladdin. Genie turned into an insect.

We chased after the guards and girl into an alley. We got there in time to see her try to climb a rope, only for Rasoul to grab her foot. "Not so fast, you little monkey!" He snarled as he pulled her back down.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Aladdin shouted when we arrived. Everyone turned to face us, the guards were glaring.

"She is a thief!"Rasoul snapped as he pulled out a melon she was hiding in the back of her shirt. Aladdin shook his head in disappointment and asked if he really didn't recognize her. "I, uh... should I?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You most certainly should! I'm, uh, uh..." The girl started before she hesitated on how to finish. "Uh, the Royal Fruit Inspector!"Aladdin finished and the girl exclaimed the word right.

"If you're the fruit inspector, then you must have a royal badge like this!"Rasoul said as he showed us his badge. The girl began stammering in confusion.

Abu and Genie nod to each other. Genie, still in the form of an insect, buzzed around Rasoul's head while Abu stole Rasoul's badge.

Genie actually went in one of Rasoul's ears and out the other. Abu gave the girl the badge. "So, "Inspector," the badge?" Rasoul asked after he settled down.

The girl shoved it in his face. "Satisfied, big boy?"The girl asked with a raised eyebrow. Rasoul stammered in confusion.

"You were about to blow a very important undercover fruit inspection!" She growled in anger.

Rasoul continued to stammer. "Now get out of here before I report you to the sultan!"She snapped and Rasoul cleared his throat and ran away, along with the other guards.

Aladdin laughed."That ought to teach those goons a little respect!" He grinned cheerfully. I nodded. "Yeah, take that stupid goons." I snorted in amusement.

"You saved me. No one ever did anything like that for me before." The girl said as she batted her eyebrow flirtatiously. I chuckled, looks like someone has a crush on my brother! She turned towards me. "Oh, is this your girlfriend?" She asked sadly.

I shook my head."Oh, no. I'm married to someone else and expecting. Aladdin here is just my brother." I explained as she immediately lit back up

"Uh, well, force of habit. I've, uh, had trouble with Rasoul before." Aladdin chuckled nervously before he looked down at the melon it on the ground. "Uh, here's your melon." He said as he picked it up and handed it to her. "Ya know, um, stealing isn't the answer."

She walked towards him with a dreamy look on her face. He backed into a wall. "Er, uh, uh, I'll just give the fruit vendor a few coins for you. Bye!"He began to run away.

"Um, uh, my name is Sadira!" She shouted after him. I ran after Aladdin as he shouted back. "I-I'm Aladdin!"

We ran all the way back to the fruit stand. When we got there, we saw that Jasmine had already left. Aladdin sighed. "Great, Jasmine left without us."He groaned, knowing that that meant trouble.

Genie changed back to normal. "In hot water with the little lady, eh, pal?" He asked before he changed into a French outfit and he spoke with an accent; they all started to walk away from the stand.

"Let me tell you something about women. Zey are very special creature, no?" Genie asked as Iago rolled his eyes. "Ah, women, zey appreciate ze little things, n'est ce pas? Like when you notice their hair or their clothing."

We walked past Sadira, who was holding her hair up and has moved her shirt down onto one shoulder. The boys don't see her, but I do. I wondered briefly what she was doing.

"Ze appreciate your willingness to lend a hand." Genie was saying as we walked passed Sadira carrying a heavy chest, but they once again ignored her. "And, what is most of all, ze appreciate le compassion and le understanding." We passed Sadira, who is crying, again but she still can't catch their attention.

"Oh!"She sighed as she ran in front of Aladdin "Hi, Aladdin! Wh-what are you doing?" Sh asked with a nervous smile.

"Uh, hi, uh..."Aladdin stammered before Sadira reminded him of her name. "Uh, Sadira, right. Uh, we're-we're looking for someone." Aladdin explained nervously.

"Oh, really? I know a lot of people. Can I help?" She asked enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow. Something about this girl seemed strange to me.

"Uh, well, sure. We're looking for my wife." Aladdin explained and the look on Sadira's face fell instantly. "Oh. Huh. I see. Glad to help." She sighed.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin tapped a man on the shoulder. We were still looking for Jasmine and I suggested we asked someone. "Uh, I'm looking for a young, beautiful woman."Aladdin told him nervously.

"And what is wrong with that one?"He pointed to me. I showed my ring and said I was married so he then pointed at Sadira. "Uh, she's not, um, that is, uh..."

"Oh, there you are! Look, I found the most beautiful brocade." I heard Jasmine say. She rejoined us and held up some fabric.

"Uh, Jasmine, um, I want you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Sadira." Aladdin said as he gestured to the girl. "Hello, Sadira. Nice to meet you."Jasmine smiled friendly.

" Good afternoon."Sadira said with an enthusiasm as the took shook hands. "Look, Sadira, isn't this lovely? I'm having an outfit made for Aladdin." Jasmine sighed happily.

"He must be so proud." She deadpanned as Rasoul approached us once more.

"Oh great. Look, here comes trouble." I groaned as the guard walked up and stood beside is cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Madame Fruit Inspector, I trust everything is up to standards?" Rasoul asked with a grin.

"Oh, everything's just fine. Carry on." Sadira said hurriedly and Rasoul bowed and began to walk away before Jasmine stopped him.

"Fruit Inspector? Agrabah doesn't have a Fruit Inspector." Jasmine said in confusion. We tried to motion for Jasmine to stop talking. Rasoul turned back around.

"Of course it does. How would you know, anyway?" Sadira asked with a glare. Jasmine looked at her in surprise by the venom in her words. "Because my father is the sultan." She replied simply.

"That would make you... _Princess_Jasmine?" Sadira asked with a nervous smile as she turned to Aladdin and I. "And you guys are Princess Kendra and Prince Aladdin?" We all nodded. "Uh, heh-heh, fancy that."

She chuckled nervously as she backed up into Rasoul. "Fruit Inspector, eh?" He growled and Sadira gulped, then she elbowed Rasoul in the stomach, kicked him in the knee, and pushed him into the other guards, before running away.

"Stop that thief!" He yelled before turning to Aladdin and I. "And this time you stay out of it!" He warned before running after Sadira.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Sadira ran into the alley and hid in an abandoned building. The guards followed her into the alley, and looked around. When they didn't see her, Rasoul pointed in a random direction. "That way!" He commanded before they ran out of the alley.

"Terrific. It's not enough that he has a wife; she's got to be a rich, beautiful princess. How am I supposed to compete with that? Oh, just when you think things are looking up, everything comes crashing down." She sighed.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her crumbled, and she fell down through a couple of layers of the old city until she hit a stone floor. "Oohhhh..." She moaned before the stone floor crumbled as well, and she fell through and landed in sand.

She coughed and dug herself out of the sand. "Uh, oh." She gasped as she looked around; she appeared to be in an ancient ruin. Against one wall is a bookcase with scrolls on it. "Wow, where am I?"

A bright light emanated from the bookcase. " Mortal, tremble in fear! You have entered the inner sanctum of the all-powerful Witches of the Sand, tamers of the Seven Deserts and rulers of Agrabah." A sudden voice exclaimed.

"The Witches of the Sand? They disappeared thousands of years ago." Sadira asked in confusion as she looked around the room curiously.

The light switched off, and a little yellow worm crawls out from where it was coming from, pushing a megaphone on wheels. "What? You mean they're gone?" The worm asked as he approached the girl.

"'Fraid so."She shrugged.

"Well, that's just perfect, isn't it. The sand worm is always the last to know. That's it, the last straw. I quit." The worm snapped as he crawled away, holding a tiny suitcase.

"Wait! Wait, tell me about the Witches of the Sand." Sadira shouted to stop the little worm. "Oh, it's all in the scrolls. Spells, hexes, card tricks, all that junk. Read it yourself; I'm going home to mother."He explained before he crawled down a hole.

"Spells? I could do magic." Sadira said thoughtfully as she picked up an amulet from the bookcase; it started to glow, and she put it on. "I wouldn't be just a street rat anymore."She muttered as she opened a scroll on a table. "From now on, things are gonna go my way, starting with Aladdin."

XxRebelWriterxX

Sadira had the scroll spread out on the floor. There was a triangle drawn in the sand on the floor, surrounded by three torches planted in the ground.

"Let's see, it should go something like this." She said as she held up the amulet, and red light shone out of it onto the triangle; the sand rose up and created a sand throne, "Wonderful!" She clapped her hands and laughed.

She zapped it again, and it became a model of the palace. "Yes!" She spun around, then changed it into a statue of Aladdin "This is so cool! But all this isn't going to get me Aladdin."

She sighed as she zapped the sand in another place and created a statue of a giant sand beast. "By the power of the Seven Deserts, I bid you - live!"

The beast's eyes glow red, and it came to life. It roared at Sadira, then seeing the amulet, it shied away. "Yes. I have the amulet. You must obey me."

"Yeah, yeah, right. Fine, I know the rules. So what will it be then, eh, eh? My specialty is smashing stuff." The beast said with a cockney accent.

"Actually, I had something else in mind. You see, there's this really cute guy-"She started but the beast cut her off angrily. "Do I look like a dating service? I smash stuff, I do!" It growled as it smashed down a pillar. "Fit and proper." Sadira rolled her eyes and held up the amulet. "Okay, okay, whatever you want."

"This guy's wife is a princess." She continued to explain as she created a sand statue of Jasmine. "I can't compete with that! So I figure..."

The Beast picked up the Jasmine statue. :You figure I could eliminate the competition?"He laughed as he crushed the sand figure.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

We returned to the castle after Jasmine bought Aladdin's new outfit. She had him try it on immediately upon our return. Aladdin, reluctant to do so, did while trying not to show his horror at the ugliness of the outfit.

He was currently modeling it for Jasmine in the garden where the rest of us were restraining to laugh in fear of angering and/or offending Jasmine.

The outfit was a variety of colors- white, pink, purple, and gold- with a high collar and a cape. Aladdin looked plain ridiculous in it. Seeing him in anything out than his usual street rat outfit was weird.

I sometimes liked to wear my old sweatpants and tank top that I had come here in. Genie had managed to fix it up, making it look as new as it had been when I bought it. Which had been a relief to me, since it was some sense of my old life and the normality I had once had.

Not that I would trade this life for anything.

"Well, I must say, you look very dashing." Jasmine was saying. I resisted the urge to laugh while Iago, Genie and Abu couldn't.

"He looks about as comfortable as a snail in a saltshaker." Iago snorted and Aladdin glared at them in embarrassment.

"Quit laughing you guys. It's not nice." I said as I rolled my eyes. Sure, I wanted to laugh, but I had the common courtesy _not_ to.

Jasmine: Don't pay any attention to them. They wouldn't know fashion if it came up and grabbed them by the leg." Jasmine said right before a giant sand beast rose up out of the ground and picked up Jasmine.

"Jasmine!"Aladdin yelled as I jumped up and ran to my brother's side. The beast turned it's hand into a hammer and smashed it on the other side of Aladdin. "Genie, help!"

"Wait, which girl did the witch want?" The beast thought aloud as he looked between Jasmine and I. "Oh well, I'll just take you both!" He laughed as he picked me up.

"Hey! Let me go, you ugly brute!" I snapped as I struggled into his hand. Genie appeared as a spring under Aladdin and shot him up and over the sand beast.

Genie sprung after him, changed into a sword, and Aladdin caught him. "Hey, ugly!"Aladdin growled as Jasmine and I yelled his name. "Let them go, or I'll run you through!"

"Oh, Mr. Fancy-Pants is mad, he is! I'll bet you can't even turn your head in that outfit."The Beast laughed.

Aladdin rips the neck off his outfit, then chopped off the beast's arm that held Jasmine and I. We ran away as Carpet, carrying Iago and Abu, circled the beast.

"Owie! Knock it off! I'm trying to do my job here." It snarled before turning his hand into a club and knocking them into a wall.

Then he tunneled under the ground to in front of Aladdin, Jasmine, and I before he knocked Aladdin out of the way, picked up Jasmine and I, and opened his mouth to swallow us.

" And this is what my life is like." I sighed as everyone around me shouted out in horror. The beast swallowed us, and bars appeared in his stomach, showing us trapped inside. "Aladdin! Do something!

"Oh, quit your whining."The Beast snapped before he zipped up his stomach. Everything around us went black. I heard more shouting going on outside before the sound of tunneling surrounded us. I knew we were no longer in the palace garden.

XxRebelWriterxX

"I hope one of these are the princess you wanted. I couldn't remember which one you said to get." The beast rumbled before his stomach unzipped and we saw that it was Sadira who had been controlling this monster. "Now, can I go smash something?"

"Well, I guess both princesses will do, though you grabbed Aladdin's sister. She's expecting a child so don't hurt her. You'll have to wait to smash something until I decide what to do with Jasmine.

"Sadira, you control this monster? But how-" Jasmine was asking frantically before Sadira cut her off with a smirk.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm the master of the ancient secrets of the sand? Silly me." She giggled before making the sand under her rise up so that she is face to face with Jasmine and I. "Well, maybe Aladdin will prefer a sorceress to a princess."

"So that's what this is all about. Sadira, don't be a fool. You can't force Aladdin to love you!" Jasmine realized before shaking her head in disappointment.

"Oh, shut up!"Sadira snapped as she stomped, and the sand around her rippled. "I don't care what you say. He will love me. He has to. Sand beast, take them away." She waved her hand dismissively. I rolled my eyes, she was acting like a child!

The sand beast hesitantly asked her where he was supposed to take us. "Oh, I don't know. Don't you have a Pit of a Thousand Screams or something?"She rolled her eyes dramatically.

The beast sighed."Look. I just smash things. I'm a one-trick pony; I admit it. Now, if you want her squished into a smushy-mushy paste, then I'm your monster! Otherwise, forget it." The Sand beast snapped.

"Oh, I don't want to hurt her. And I especially don't want to hurt an innocent child. I just-I just want to get rid of them." Sadira sighed.

"Jasmine! Kendra!"A sudden familiar cry called out from behind us. "Aladdin, in here!"Jasmine shouted, sounding relieved. Aladdin and the others entered. "Let her go! Sadira? What...?" Aladdin looked at her in confusion.

"Thank goodness."I sighed in relief. I wish I could remember what would happen now. But I'm glad their here to save us.

"Now, I know I can smash these ones, right?"The Sand Beast laughed, ready for a fight to commence. I rolled my eyes.

"No! I mean, I don't know. I mean-" Sadira tripped over her words and I knew the beast was angry now. How? I don't know.

"You don't know?! You summon forth an ancient evil, and now you don't know what to do with him?" The Beast snarled in anger before he took Sadira's amulet. Sadira yelled that he couldn't do that.

The Beast snorted."You've got trouble facing reality, don't you? Now, I'm going to show you how to make decisions. One - I decide to take the amulet."

He swallowed it.

"Two - I decide to abandon your stupid capture-the-princess plan."

He threw Jasmine and I out of his stomach.

"And three - I decide to squash you all like bugs!" He turned his hand into a hammer and raised it over his head.

"I love my job."

Everyone screamed and jumped out of the way of the beast's fist. "Genie, make it go away!" Iago yelled out in terror.

"You got it! Uh, any idea how?"Genie asked as the beast punched above Genie's head; Iago flew to Sadira. "Sadira, make it go away!"

"I can't! Not without the amulet!" She cried fearfully as the beast just missed Sadira; Iago flew to Abu. "Abu, make it go away!" He cried and I rolled my eyes. Iago can really be annoying.

The beast almost smashed Iago and Abu, then it started hitting a column, sending rock flying. Genie put on an umbrella hat.

"Genie, keep him busy while I sneak the others out of here." Aladdin commanded and Genie saluted his understanding.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" He exclaimed before his hat closes on his face. I giggled and got ready to flea when I needed to.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

"Hey, how am I supposed to smash you if you keep movin' about like that?"The beast growled before punching a column. "Oh, you people are so frustratin'!"

Genie changed into a psychiatrist, and the Beast is on his couch. Genie used a German accent to say,"So, you feel frustrated, ja? Tell me of your problems."

"Well, doc, it seems like people only want to be my friend so I won't smash 'em to a pulp. I just want to be loved for me. Is that so wrong?" The Beast asked.

" Ja, I see. You suffer from low self-esteem." Genie said before he changed into a hairdresser and put the beast in a chair. "And what better way to say "I like me" than with a new hairdo?" He laughed before he gave the beast a big poofy hairdo. "Hm, lacks a certain "je ne sais quoi"." Genie then proceeded to give him a beehive, then a flat-top, then a sandcastle hairstyle, then ringlets with a big bow."Voilà." Genie grinned as he showed him a mirror.

"Say, this could be a good look for me. What do you guys think? Be brutal. Eh? Guys?"He asked before he looked around and saw everyone else is gone. "Oh, that really glazes my doughnuts."The beast growled as he got rid of the hair and knocked Genie away.

Meanwhile the rest of the group were running away from the sand beat in fear. They could hear the beast yelling behind them in anger.

"Now you went and got me peeved. I'm going to have to smash you the hard way!" The Beast yelled angrily.

"That's it! Color us doomed!" Iago groaned before Carpet scooped everyone up, then stopped suddenly when they reached a dead end.

The beast came to the dead end, but can't find them. He looked around frantically as the anger seemed to grow inside of him.

"Ay ay ay, now where did you go? Now, look here. You're not fooling anyone. You're in here, and I know it. It's getting late, and I've got a lot more devastation to cause, I do." He snarled.

Everyone, who the Genie had changed into flies, flew past the beast. "Nice job, Genie." Aladdin compliment before we changed back to normal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. If I had the amulet back I could stop it." Sadira sniffed before she started to cry in despair. Kendra began to pat her on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a dimwit, okay? No use crying over spilled amulets. Let's get outta here!"Iago snapped. Kendra glared at him.

"Shut it Iago. Right now we don't need the hostility. Aladdin, you got a plan right? We need a way out of here." Kendra asked, turning to her brother."No, I've got a plan." Aladdin nodded with a reassuring smile.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

"Oh, why don't you just give up? As a favor to me, eh, eh? I'll be your special friend."The beast was saying a little while later. We were all spread around the area.

Sadira came out from around a corner. "Over here." She said, waving the sand beast over to her before hiding once more.

" Yoo-hoo, Mr. Sand Beast." Jasmine shouted from another corner. "Look this way, Sand dude!"I called out next.

The beast laughed."That "special friend" bit always does the job." He said before he goes towards us, and we run away.

Iago, from farther ahead, waved a wing. "Hey, sandy! Lookin' for someone?" He asked as Abu chattered and waved at the sand beast. It goes to where they were, but they flew off on Carpet. I giggled.

"You're making me testy!" The Beast snapped as we continued to tease him. I was actually enjoying this.

"Nyah-nyah-n-nyah-nyah!"Sadira laughed. "Yoo-hoo!" Jasmine waved. "Over here, big guy!"I giggled. Everyone was now on Carpet in the middle of Sadira's place.

"Oh, lovely. Fine. That does it. Stay right there! It's smashing time!"The beast yelled as he ran inside. Iago told him to hold the pose and the beast jumped to where they were, and landed on Genie on the ground, shaped like a giant "X". "Oh my. This is trouble. Am I right?"

Genie turned into a flour sifter and sifted the sand beast through himself. " Like sand through a flour sifter, so are the days of our lives." Genie said

"We got him!"Jasmine laughed as she hugged Aladdin. The beast rose up out of the sand once more angrily.

"You just don't get it, do you? I am made out of sand. Nothing can harm me. It's not a difficult concept, really. You are powerless before me! You don't smash me, but I smash you!" He growled.

Genie gave Sadira the amulet he sifted out of the sand beast. The he turned into a private eye. "Oh, yeah? Come on, toots! Show him what's for!"Genie laughed and Sadira got ready to smash the amulet with a rock.

"B-b-b-but, now, now, don't-don't go doing anything hasty. I-I know I was a little harsh there. But, I know what, from now on I do whatever you say. Think of the power. You could be queen of Agrabah, ruler of the Seven Deserts. Not a bad job. Anything could be yours, anything, just tell me what you want!"The beast begged.

Sadira looked over at Aladdin. "I want Aladdin to like me." She said before completely smashing the amulet

"No!" The beast yelled in anguish before he exploded, burying everyone with sand. Everyone cheered happily. "Good going kid. I'll be coughing up sand for a month." Iago groaned.

"Sadira, you... saved us." Aladdin said in astonishment. Sadira looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry I made such a mess of things. It's just that I've never liked anyone the way I like you before." Sadira sighed shamefully.

"Look, I like you too, Sadira. But... I _love_Jasmine." Aladdin explained as Iago and Abu gagged. I smiled happily. "Oh. I get it." She sighed.

"Sadira, would you like to come to the palace with us?" Jasmine asked kindly. She never liked any animosity between her and her friends. "No, I'd rather be alone." Sadira declined,

"We'll see you a little later, then?" Aladdin asked and Sadira nodded before the rest of us left. I turned back one last time, feeling like this wouldn't be the last time we had problem with this girl, before we left.

I took Genie's hand as we left. "I'm a little afraid that this won't be the last time we see her." I told my husband. The others were already out of our hearing distance.

"What do you mean?" Genie asked, looking down at me curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just a gut feeling I guess. Maybe I've seen something like it before? I wish I could remember everything that happened when I was back in my dimension." I sighed in frustration.

Genie squeezed my hand in reassurance. "It's alright, my love. Maybe they'll come back to you at a later date. There could be a lot of different reasons on why you don't remember anything."

"I know, it's just frustrating. I feel like I could help with a lot of things if only I could remember them!"

He kissed the top of my head.

"Everything will be alright. And hey, we're all kinda winging it. Maybe this Disney that you always spoke of decided to take your memories away."He suggested.

I snorted. "Probably. Damn Disney. They love making things difficult for their characters. Though it's weird thinking of myself as a Disney character." I laughed and he joined in cheerfully.

We made it back to the palace gates and Genie picked me up bridal shower. I giggled and asked him what he was doing. He chuckled and said nothing. He flew us back up to our room. I held onto him and laughed the entire way there.

He sat me down on the couch in our room. "Alright, back to our conversation. What's this Disney like anyway?"

"Well, Disney is a kid's company I suppose. They make all kinds of kids movies and kids products. I pretty much grew up watching their stuff. I loved it! The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, and my ultimate favorite, Aladdin."I giggled. "Their are several more of course, and I loved most of their classics."

"It's interesting that there's a movie all about Aladdin's life. And that I'm in it." Genie laughed and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was interesting. But I loved it. Imagine how happy I was when I realized it was all true." I turned to look into his eyes. "That you were real. It was like something I had been missing my entire life was finally being filled. Then Aladdin became my brother and I met you. We fell in love. Everything was perfect." I rubbed my stomach. "I'm married to my dream guy, we're going to have a beautiful daughter, I have the best family ever. I couldn't be happier."

Genie was looking at me tenderly, with so much love in his eyes that it almost seemed impossible. "I couldn't be happier either. All those years I spent trapped by the powers of a genie. I never thought I'd experience this. Then I met you and Aladdin. Everything in my life fell into place. I was freed, I had a new friend, a beautiful wife, and she's having my daughter. Nothing could ruin this. I love you Kendra. And I couldn't imagine my life with out you."

I felt the tears in my eyes once more as I reached up and kissed him. It was short and sweet, but still had the passion in it we always had. "I love you too, Genie. I couldn't imagine my life with out you either." I promised. "Now, I'm tired, how about we head to bed?" I asked with a sultry grin.

He laughed and nodded. "Sounds good to me." He smiled before he picked me up and carried me to bed, myself laughing the entire time.

**Alright, some more fluff between Kendra and Genie. How cute huh? And I bet you can guess what they're doing now. Wink wink!**

**Kendra-Hey, don't talk about our private life.**

**Taia- Yeah, some of us don't want to hear about it.**

**Lol, love you guys! So, thanks for all the crazy adventures you people shared with me! They were so interesting. You guys amuse me so much.**

**Kendra- You guys amuse me too! It's so much fun reading the strange and hilarious things people do.**

**Yes, yes it is. Okay, next question, have you ever had someone who's been practically obsessed with you? And id so, what did they do? When I was little, my mom was friends with someone named Jen. Her husband and my dad were deployed together. Anyway, she had three kids, two boys and a girl. The girl, Kirsten, and I were best friends. The youngest boy had an obsessive crush on me. He followed me everywhere and called me his girlfriend. It was cute, but as I got older, it got a little annoying. I never did anything because he was like 6 years younger than me and I'm to nice. But yeah, it seems like the younger guys like me more than the older ones. Weird right?**

**Kendra- Very weird. Now, why don't you people share you stories! If you have any. If not, tell me something else that's interesting in your love life. If it's not uncomfortable for you. I'd never do anything to make you guys uncomfortable. **

**Me either, I love my readers. So, please ARF!**

**Taia- Yeah, because she wants the reviews!**

**Yeah I do. I hope to eventually reach 100 reviews. And if I'm lucky, maybe pass my highest number of reviews, which is over 170. **

**Kendra- She's been known to give a little reward to her 100****th****reviewer too.**

**It's true. On my other story, for my 100****th****reviewer, I made her own character in my story and she became part of the story line. I might just do it this time. So review! Make me happy! DO IT!**


	16. I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like

**Hey people of Earth! How ya been? I've been great! We're getting closer and closer to 100 reviews! I really wanna reach it soon! So please keep up the fantastic review things! Okay? Okay! Now, guess who's in this chapter... that's right, MECHANICLES! My favorite villain ever. But what really sucks is there's only like two or three more episodes with him in it! Sad face.**

**I just can't wait till the episode, The Flawed Couple. I have so many idea's for that episode! Smiles! It'll be so interesting! Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Sixteen: 4m1w**

**(3****rd****POV)**

Aladdin, Genie, Iago, Abu, and Kendra were flying over the city on Carpet. There was rubble in the streets and smoke was rising from several buildings. People were screaming and running through the streets.

"Over there!" Aladdin yelled as he pointed over at a giant mechanical scorpion about to smash a fruit stall.

A vendor was standing in front of the stall, trying to protect it, but he dove out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed as well. Another scorpion was on the roof of a nearby tower. It opened its mouth and fire came out, barely missing Aladdin and the others. They flew towards it.

"Watch out for the tail!" Kendra shouted and they just barely managed to avoid getting hit by the scorpion's tail before flying off. "He must be around here somewhere, Genie. Can you find him?" Aladdin asked.

Genie turned into a dog, and sniffed the air, then back to normal. "Arf, arf." He barked and then pointed.

They all flew in the direction Genie pointed, where there were several mechanical scorpions demolishing buildings. "There he is!" Kendra shouted.

Mechanicles was riding the largest scorpion, controlling it from a cockpit built into its back. He laughed maniacally. "Bow before the might of Mechanicles, greatest of the great Greek geniuses!" He shouted before he noticed Aladdin, then looked at his sundial watch. "Hmm, 3:24. Aladdin and meddlesome friends attack right on schedule." He said to himself as he made a note on a scroll.

Mechanicles pulled some levers and a net shoots out of the scorpion's mouth toward the magic carpet. They managed to avoid it. "That always worked before. No fair dodging!" Mechanicles whined.

Carpet dived towards the scorpion and everyone jumped onto its back. Genie pulled Mechanicles out of the cockpit and threw him to Carpet, who held him.

Aladdin began fiddling with the levers. "How does this work?" Aladdin asked curiously and a little frustrated. Kendra joined him and also tried to help, but neither could figure it out.

"Give it up! My scorpions will continue till Agrabah falls!" Mechanicles laughed while the rest of them rolled their eyes. "Gee, that's really gonna bring down property values." Iago snapped sarcastically.

"That's not our worst problem!" Genie exclaimed as the other scorpions began closing in on them. "I think they want their Papa."

"I've got an idea!" Aladdin grinned but Genie didn't even give him a chance to explain what his plan was.

"Me too! I'll ram this baby right down their mechanical throats!" Genie announced as he pulled a lever, and the scorpion started walking backwards. "Oops! Wrong lever. Maybe this one!" He laughed before the scorpion's tail swung at them, almost hitting them.

Aladdin went to yell at him angrily, but Genie cut him off once more. "Hold on, Al! I've got it this time!" Genie promised before he pulled a third lever, and two mechanical hands came out of the dashboard, lathering Genie's face with shaving cream, before shaving him.

"You are doomed, you unhygienic, tiny-brained, putrid little nincompoops!"Mechanicles laughed once more.

"Gah, stop laughing! I have a head ache. Maybe speed things up a bit Genie."Kendra suggested irritated by how long this was taking.

"Who are you calling "little"? I'll teach him a thing or three!" Genie growled, ignoring his wife and turning back to the levers.

"Genie! Please listen to me! I-" Aladdin once again tried to say, but Genie cut him off. "I've got it! I'll spray some oil! That'll slip 'em up."Genie grinned as he started to spray oil all over the ground.

"No!" Aladdin and Kendra shouted in horror as Iago said it was a bad idea. "No, Genie! Not oil!" Just Aladdin said that time. The scorpions slipped on the oil and fell over.

"Why not, Al? It worked!" Genie asked innocently before one of the scorpions shot fire at the oil, which started to burn. "Let me guess: that's what you were worried about. Right?" He grinned sheepishly.

Aladdin looked annoyed. "Yes. Now are you ready to listen? Now, look…" Aladdin whispered something to Genie. Genie gave a thumbs-up and flew away.

Mechanicles laughed. Again. "Do your worst! No one can defeat Mechanicles, greatest of the-" he was cut off when it started to rain. We all looked up and saw that Genie had turned into a raincloud. "Right, almost no one."Mechanicles chuckled nervously.

The rain put out the fires and caused the scorpions to stop moving. Everyone began to cheer happily. Another battle won together.

"Your little invasion didn't go quite according to plan, did it?" Aladdin smirked triumphantly at the villain.

"Not according to plan A, no…" He said before a giant mechanical bee swooped down and carried him away. "But there's always plan B!" He checked his watch. "3:35, right on time. We'll finish this another day, boy!"He yelled before looking at his clothes. "Doesn't he realize what water does to silk?"

"Genie…"Aladdin began as he looked down at the sheepish looking Genie. Kendra stood beside her brother with her arms crossed.

" I know Al. I ruined everything. I'm a fool. An incompetent, blundering fool! I'll always listen to you from now on! I'll do whatever you say! Just forgive me!" Genie begged and both looked at him strangely.

"Uh, just be a little more careful from now on, okay?" Aladdin asked hesitantly, not sure on how to reply to that.

"I swear, next time before I do something stupid I'll make sure it's something stupid we can all agree on!" Genie promised thankfully.

"Nice reasoning. Ever consider a career in politics?" Iago asked, sarcasm dripping from each words.

Kendra laughed and took her husbands hand. "Oh calm down Genie. We all do something stupid now and then. It's called being human, even if you're not technically human. Now come one, I'm hungry." She dragged him and the others away.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back in Mechanicles hide out, he had just returned and he sat down a box full of gears."Look at this mess! All my work reduced to rubble! Well, it's not like my creations grow on trees." He groaned as he picked up a small mechanical wasp. "They take months of meticulous planning. Each component is engineered with precision and fastidiously handcrafted, isn't that right, Scooter?" He cooed as he began petting the wasp. "Then it's test, test, and retest, until I have left no margin for error!" He grinned as he wound up the key.

The wasp started to fly, then crashed into the ground repeatedly until it's smashed to bits. Mechanicles huffed in annoyance.

"…until I have left very, very nearly no margin for error. But the one variable I can never predict is Aladdin! Every time I attack anything that poof-haired fool gets in the way. That's what I hate about fighting: someone always fights back! It would be so much easier if they would just cooperate. Say, that's it! Cooperate! Ooh, Mechanicles, you are a genius! And Mother wanted me to go into philosophy."

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

When we returned to the palace, we all regrouped in the throne room of the palace of Agrabah. The Sultan was putting together what looked like a robot. He's finished, except for attaching the head.

"Yes yes yes yes, it's a gift from the ambassador of, uh… oh, somewhere or other."The Sultan explained as he put the robot's head on upside-down. "Now, If I can just get his head on straight." He sighed.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, Abu, and Carpet were watching him. Jasmine and I were trying not to laugh. Aladdin turned the robot's head around the right way while Sultan looked for the key to wind it up.

"Now, this ought to…" He said as he wound up the robot. The robots head started spinning and it came to life.

"Greetings, good people! My name is Gregarius, but you may call me Greg. Your humble servant." The robot said as he bowed to Sultan.

"Oh, my! A mechanized servant! How remarkable!" The Sultan exclaimed. I eyed the machine curiously. There was something familiar about this thing... and a little, dangerous?

"Who did he say gave him this?" Aladdin whispered to Jasmine and I. We both shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Perhaps your highness would enjoy a cup of tea."Greg asked as a door opened up in his chest, revealing a cup of tea, which he gave to Sultan.

"How delightful!"The Sultan exclaimed, but Aladdin stopped him before he could have a drink of the tea. "Wait, your majesty! I don't trust him!" Aladdin explained.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I hope I have not offended you." Gregarius said as his eyes turned into spinning spirals as he looked into my brother's eyes.

" Not at all. My apologies, Gregarius." Aladdin promised.

"Oh, please. Call me Greg." Gregarius said as he turned to face us. A weird feeling overcame me at that moment. It was like someone was trying to take over my mind.

I fought against it and I almost lost, until whatever it was left. I shook my head and looked around. What had just happened?

"You know, I'm really glad you're here, Greg." Aladdin smiled and I gave my brother a strange look. A minute ago he was talking about how he didn't like the machine. Now he does?

"Yes, you seem very intelligent." Jasmine agreed as Iago nodded. "He's the smartest guy in Agrabah!" Iago grinned.

"Why, he is! I'll make you an adviser, Gregarius. No, no, I'll make you vizier! Oh, no no no no no! I'll abdicate the throne!" The Sultan decided and I was almost terrified when he put his turban on Gregarius.

"Your majesty, those all sound like excellent suggestions. Please inform me when you arrive at a decision." Gregarius said calmly.

(Carpet and I both were watching the others, confused. Something was not right at all."What a great moment for Agrabah! Oh, Genie'll want to see this!"Aladdin decided as he rubbed the lamp.

Genie was doing a newspaper crossword when he appeared. "Hey, what's a seven-letter word for a hit TV show starting with "A"?" Genie asked.

"Genie, Gregarius." Aladdin said and Genie shook his head saying that that was a G not an A. "Gregarius, this is Genie." Aladdin introduced.

"A tin man?"Genie questioned as he turned into Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz."Where's the scarecrow?"

Aladdin glared angrily at my husband. "Greg is our friend, Genie!" He exclaimed and Genie looked slightly taken aback. So was I actually.

"Charmed."Gregarius said as he made the weird swirling eyes with Genie. Genie, however, seemed unaffected by it. " Ever consider seeing an ophthalmologist?" He asked curiously.

"Now, if you will retire to the garden, I shall prepare lemonade. There we can discuss some suggestions I have for your palace." Greagrius suggested. I watched as they all agreed cheerfully. Something weird was going on here

"Oh, what a brilliant idea!" Jasmine giggled as Aladdin nodded. "I like it!"He agreed wholeheartedly. "Why didn't you think of that?" Iago snapped at Abu, who proceeded to hit Iago with his fez.

Everyone but Genie, Carpet, and I followed Gregarius out of the throne room. "Does something seem weird to you? Like there's something wrong with this Greg guy?" Genie asked looking just as dumbfounded as I felt.

"Definitely. I've had a bad vibe over him since we got here. Doesn't help that whenever he looks at me, I feel like something is trying to take over my mind." I said and Carpet nodded in agreement.

"Thought so. Well I'll put a stop to it!" Genie decided before he flew out to the garden, where the others were still following Gregarius. I ran after him and joined Genie as he blocked their paths. "Wait! There's something monstrously evil about Gregarius!"

"No there isn't!"Aladdin exclaimed horrified as Abu nodded in agreement and glared at the two of us. "Yeah there is Al. Something wrong is going on here." I pleaded.

"Not a thing."Jasmine snapped as Iago shook his head. " Oh, the genie and the genie's wife is jealous!" He snapped.

"No, we-" Genie and I tried to say, but Aladdin cut us off angrily. "What's the problem, you guys?" He asked. "You don't like Greg?" Jasmine sneered.

"If you've got a problem with Greg…" Iago snapped. "…you've got a problem with us!" The Sultan finished with a glare.

Genie shrunk until he is only a few inches high while I stood my ground. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous.

" You do like Greg, don't you?" Aladdin asked with his eyes narrowed. "Uh, whatever you say." Genie chuckled nervously. Everyone turned to face me. I just gave them a blank look. "If I say something, you won't like me." Was all I said.

"Good." Aladdin said as the others stepped over the shrunken Genie and continued to follow Greg. They pushed me to the side. "Try not to mess everything up this time, huh?" Iago yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, stupid turkey."I yelled back. I turned back to Genie and Carpet.""Eh, I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut. What's the worst that can happen?" Genie asked us with a small, nervous chuckle.

XxRebelWriterxX

A few hours have passed since everyone went completely insane. And you wouldn't believe how much had changed around here. The fountain and parts of the palace have been changed into ugly, angular shapes, and the trees and bushes have been trimmed into similar shapes.

"Hey, who am I to say this is bad? Just because Gregarius is turning this into the ugliest place I've ever seen?! I'm okay, I'm okay. Everyone else loves Gregarius. Even the guards love him, and they hate everybody."Genie said, getting angry at one point before calming down by the end of his speech.

Rasoul and Fazal were chipping away at a palace doorway, making it more angular. "Iget to oil him today!" Rasoul snapped at Fazal who growled angrily. "No no no, it's my turn! Mine mine mine!" He yelled.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just my imagination. Oh, I don't want to blow it again like I did with the oil!" Genie said as he took deep, calming breaths. I pat Genie's arm before sighing.

Aladdin walked by carrying a mop and bucket. "Hey, Al! Wanna look for treasure? Wanna go to the Congo? Wanna fight some big monsters? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Huh?" Genie asked, hoping to get some sense of normality around here.

"Maybe some other time. I told Gregarius I'd scrub the dungeon. Don't you just love what he's done with the palace? Such a nice, rigid sense of order!"Aladdin declined sounding happier than I would think when it came to cleaning.

Genie and I rolled our eyes. "Some sense of order." Genie muttered. Aladdin's eyes flashed. "Are you saying you have a problem with Gregarius?" He growled.

"Al, it's just that-" Genie sighed, but before he could finish, the Sultan entered the garden cheerfully. "Gregarius has had the most wonderful idea! We've all seen what a fine job he's done fixing up the palace. Well, he's sent for a friend who will help do the same for all of Agrabah!"

"Oh, wonderful!"Jasmine giggled as she clapped her hands. "It's about time!"Aladdin chuckled while Abu cheered. "Now you can't be down after that, can you, Genie?" Aladdin asked with an almost manic grin.

" Uh, whatever you say." Genie hesitated before the ground began to shake dangerously."Whoa." I gasped as I grabbed Genie's arm.

"What's that?"Aladdin asked as we all ran to one of the palace gates and looked out. "Oh no!" He gasped and I groaned. Was one day of somewhat peace to much to ask for?

Mechanicles was approaching the palace with his army of mechanical scorpions. "Ah, my friend has arrived." Gregarius smiled and I turned to eye the machine suspiciously.

"It's Mechanicles! We've gotta stop him!" Aladdin yelled as Genie created a giant missile. "Now you're talking!"

"But Aladdin, Mechanicles is a dear friend." Gregarius said with those weird, hypnotic eyes. "Well, uh… any friend of yours is a friend of ours!" Aladdin decided and the others nodded in agreement. "No need for that, Genie."

"B-But but but but…?" Genie hesitated, not sure what to say or do. They all glared at him. "Oh…" He sighed and made the missile disappear."What is going on here?" I asked, shaking my head .

"Master Mechanicles, you will find everything in order." Gregarius said. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen! "Very good."Mechanicles grinned.

Sultan: Ah, Mechanicles! Welcome to Agrabah! We are your humble servants.

Everyone bowed to Mechanicles except for me, Genie, and Carpet. Genie and I both looked at every one like they were insane while Carpet just stood there dumbfounded. Mechanicles began checking a scroll. "Right on schedule." He nodded.

"Genie, Carpet, Kendra! Kneel!" Aladdin snapped, glaring at all of us. Jasmine joined his glaring. "You don't want to embarrass everybody, do you?" She asked in anger.

Genie gulped."Whatever you say." Genie chuckled nervously before he bowed while Carpet merely flew away.

I gave my family a strange look. "Yeah, no thanks. If I bend over, I'll have a hell off a time getting back up. If you can't tell, I have a basket ball in my stomach." I point out as I crossed my arms defiantly.

" It's quite alright dear. Excellent, Gregarius! Agrabah is ours!" Mechanicles began to laugh maniacally and once again I had the urge to slap him.

XxRebelWriterxX

An hour later, we were all gathered out side in the streets of Agrabah. Everyone was busy scrubbing buildings and the streets clean. I however refused to and was currently sitting on some crates near my family.

"Hmm, the city has simply got to be redone, these streets are like an ant farm! Très disorganized." Mechanicles muttered with a shake of his head. Everyone began shouting in agreement. "Absolutely!" Aladdin exclaimed. "What an idea!" Jasmine giggled. "Oh brother." I huffed in annoyance.

Genie, who was disguised as a human, sighed. "Everybody says everything is fine. Who am I to disagree?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"You see, Master Mechanicles? The citizens are working very hard to sanitize the city in your honor." Gregarius was saying.

Mechanicles saw a woman scrubbing some steps and noticed a speck of dirt she missed."Speck!" He shouted as she quickly began scrubbing the speck, but it wouldn't come out. "Come on, we're behind schedule, chop chop, faster, faster, faster!"

"But I'm working as fast as I can!" The woman cried in frustration. Mechanicles clapped his hands, and one of the scorpions threatened the woman with its stinger.

The woman screamed"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She groveled at Mechanicles feet. Mechanicles looked at her smugly. "I love it when they grovel."He chuckled.

I growled."Mechanicles! Leave that woman alone." I snapped as I took the brush from the woman and scrubbed it myself. The woman thanked me before running away.

I managed to get the spot off and hobbled back over to Genie, who looked like he was trying to hold back his anger.

"No problem. Everything's fine. Everything fine. Everything… No! Everything is not fine!" He turned to Aladdin. "You and I have to talk!"

Genie grabbed Aladdin and I and carried us high up into the sky. Carpet followed us. "Genie! What's the big idea?" Aladdin asked angrily.

"Al, there comes a time when a genie has to stand up and say what's right. With that in mind, you'll understand when I say: ARE YOU NUTS?!" He yelled.

Aladdin gave him a strange look. "What're you talking about?" He asked, and I had the urge to slap the idiocy out of my brother.

"Do I have to paint a picture for you? Okay." Genie asked before he began to paint in the air to illustrate what he's saying. "Mechanicles builds evil machines. Gregarius is a machine. Mechanicles built Gregarius. Does this suggest anything to you?"

"Sure it does! You're jealous!" Aladdin accused before turning to me. "Both of you are. My own sister is against me.

I rolled my eyes."Aladdin, you've accused me before of working against you and with Genie and you're doing it again. Do I need to slap the hell out of you to get you to understand?" I asked venomously. Genie growled."Give me patience."

"You're jealous because everyone likes Greg so much, 'cause he can do so many amazing things!" Aladdin accused us, not listening to what I had said.

"Right, because being jealous about something as outrageous as that is exactly what I do." I growled in annoyance.

"Oh, right! Amazing things! Like making tea. (turns his head into a teapot) I can do that. Like make his eyes spin. I can do that!" Genie said sarcastically as he made his eyes spin like Gregarius.

Aladdin acted hypnotized, then snapped out of it. "Whoa…" He muttered as if he had just been through something weird.

"Eureka! I am struck by the supreme realization: it's the eyes! The eyes! Snap out of it, Al!" Genie exclaimed as he made his eyes spin again."Gregarius is bad. Mechanicles is bad."

Aladdin began returning to normal. "Ugh…" He moaned and Genie said his name hopefully. "What? Ha, what was I thinking?" He asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

I grinned. Aladdin was back. Genie high fived Carpet and I. "Hey, you were mesmerized by Gregarius. Those cheap parlor tricks don't work on us magical types." Then he looked at me in confusion. "How did it not affect you?"

"Um, I think it was the baby. I mean, when everyone was first hypnotized, I felt like someone was trying to take over my head. They almost succeeded, but I think Kiara realized this and stopped them."I explained and Genie nodded in realization.

"Kiara?" Aladdin asked curiously. I explained to him that that was what Genie and I had decided to name the baby. He nodded before being serious. "Come on, guy!" He called/

"Are we gonna go stomp the bad guy?" Genie asked, looking excited at the very idea. Aladdin said you got it to us. Genie high fived Aladdin. "Yes! Looks like I got my best friend back!"

XxRebelWriterxX

We flew back into the castle and straight to the throne room where Mechanicles was doing a to do list while sitting on said throne. "It's over, Mechanicles!" Aladdin shouted.

"4:22 already? How time flies when you're a ruthless tyrant." Mechanicles said intrigued. I rolled my eyes as Aladdin shouted that his time was up."Tell that to my friends." He said as he gestured forward.

Gregarius and Jasmine entered and Jasmine was carrying a spear. Sultan, Abu, and Iago enter from a different direction. They all looked pissed. "Oh, poor Aladdin, destroyed by his own friends. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Man, do we always have to have some kind of big battle before the end of conflicts?"I asked as Aladdin started to attack Gregarius, but Greg tried to hypnotize Aladdin.

"Why do you come against us?" He asked with those weird hypnotizing eyes. "Uh, why?" Aladdin asked conflicted.

Genie created a door between Gregarius and Aladdin, then walked through it in the form of a blonde woman.

"Hello! Genie Kay! I'm here for your complimentary , hon, we've got to do something about those peepers. How about a little eyeshadow?"Genie asked as he began to paint black paint over Gregarius's eyes.

Aladdin began returning to normal. "Genie?" He hesitated while I sat against a pillar. I usually try to stay out of conflicts. Not my type of thing, at least while I was pregnant.

Mechanicles wiped the paint away. "Look at this mess! It's hard to keep anything nice around here…" He moaned in frustration.

Gregarius said Aladdin's name as he began trying to hypnotize him once more. Aladdin began to stutter as he was slowly losing himself.

"Oh! Let's lose this accessory." Genie said as he picked up Mechanicles and tossed him across the room. "I know just what you need, sweetie. Something to smooth out those wrinkles." Genie began to hit Gregarius with a giant mallet; he's crushed into a hole in the floor. "That ought to do it."

" Eh, this is giving me a headache!" Aladdin moaned.

"Aladdin must pay for his betrayal!" Jasmine shrieked as she tried to spear Aladdin. I gasped and stood up, ready to defend my brother and a moments notice.

"Jasmine, no!"Aladdin yelled as he grabbed the other end of the spear, and Jasmine was thrown across the room. "Carpet!" He yelled. Carpet flew after Jasmine and caught her.

He wrapped himself completely around her to trap her before she tried to hurt anyone else. I sighed in relief.

"Aah! Let me go! Let me go!" Jasmine yelled in anger. Sultan started hitting Aladdin with a small scepter, while Abu tugged at his vest.

"Vile youth!"The Sultan growled.

"You disgust me, you know that?" Iago hissed as he flew around the Aladdin. Aladdin looked at them helplessly.

"Ow! Hey, cut it out!" He said, trying to push them away. He wasn't having much luck though as they were extremely determine.

'Hold on, Al!"Genie exclaimed as he turned into a giant frog and caught Iago and Abu with his tongue, then spit them into a pot.

"Ew! Frog spit!"Iago groaned. Abu nodded in agreement and began chattering irritated. While I felt sorry for them, I turned back towards Aladdin.

The Sultan was still hitting Aladdin, but was too weak to hurt him. "Foul, foul ruffian!" He hissed in anger while Aladdin just sighed.

"Genie…"

"Got it." Genie promised as he gave him a thumbs up. He created a coat rack, and Aladdin lifted the Sultan up and hung him on it by the back of his shirt.

"Sorry, Sultan."Aladdin apologized while the Sultan continued to rant angrily at him."See here, young man!" He snapped, but Aladdin had already turned to Mechanicles.

"Mechanicles, you're through!" Aladdin shouted to the villain. He just started laughing and began to mock my brother. " "Mechanicles, you're through!" Ha!"

"Oh, real mature! Enough with the mocking and just fight already. I'm tired. "I snapped as I sat back down against the pillar. No one paid me any mind though, not that they ever do to begin with. My family is weird like that I suppose.

Behind Aladdin, Gregarius rose from the hole in the floor. He had a propeller coming out of his head and was holding several knives, swords, axes, and other weapons. "Young Aladdin, you have become troublesome!" He said dangerously.

"Aladdin!" I shouted as Gregarius dove at Aladdin, who jumped out of his way. Genie tried to fight him, but he was chopped into several pieces.

"Oh! Gotta use one of those in the future!"Genie said to himself as he put himself back together. Gregarius picked up Aladdin.

"Genie, do something!" Aladdin yelled as he struggled against the machine. I watched horrified by the exchange.

Genie shrunk himself down. "I'm on it! I'll tackle this from inside!" He said as he put on a welder's mask and welded a tiny hole in Gregarius.

"You little pest!"Mechanicles growled as he took the tiny mechanical wasp out of his tunic, which started chasing Genie

"Yipes!"Genie yelled as he tried to run from him Aladdin was still trying to fight off Gregarius with Jasmine's spear. But it looked like y brother was losing. The wasp continued chasing Genie, stinging him repeatedly on his tail. "Ouch! Watch it with that thing! You could put an eye out!" Genie shouted as he ran.

"Genie! Be careful!" I shouted before turning back to Aladdin and Gregarius. It looked like Gregarius was going to try the hypnotic eyes again.

"Aladdin, resistance will only make your demise more painful." He was saying as they continued to fight.

"Yes, my boy. Look into his eyes." Mechanicles urged as he grinned and clapped his hands together once. I bite my nails.

Gregarius, with hypnotic eyes, said, "Don't struggle. It is inevitable." while Aladdin tried to look away in fear.

"No! I won't! I-"Aladdin shouted, but he was losing the battle. I groaned before running over and grabbing my brothers arms, trying to yank him away.

" Come on, Aladdin, don't fall for the trap. I need you and so does Genie, and the Sultan, and Abu and Iago, and Jasmine. Jasmine and your guys unborn child." I said, trying to persuade him away.

" Al! Snap out of it!" Genie shouted before turning to the wasp. "Hey, wasp!" He said before he blew a raspberry, then turned into a tiny matador and stood in front of the hole he made in Gregarius. "¡Olé!"

The wasp flew through the hole and was smashed to pieces. I smiled gratefully. Good, than thing would no longer bother my husband.

" ¡Muchas gracias!" Genie chuckled before he went inside Gregarius as well."Okay, time to find the central control cog."

Gregarius began hypnotizing Aladdin once more. "There's no need to fight, Aladdin."He said smoothly.

"Yeah. No need to fight." Aladdin replied monotonously. Gregarius held a spear over Aladdin's head.

"Now, finish him!"Mechanicles grinned. I screamed. "NO! Aladdin! Move!" I cried as I tried to move him once more. However, Aladdin was gone.

"You're right, Greg. What was I thinking?" Aladdin said as he pushed me away. I stumbled and nearly fell to the floor as I began to cry fearfully."GENIE!"I yelled.

Genie looked out of Gregarius and saw what was happening when I yelled. His eyes widened and he shouldn't my brother's name.

"Don't worry, Aladdin. You won't have to think anymore." Gregarius stated calmly before Genie started smashing gears at random. I bit my lip as I watched anxiously. Thankfully, Gregarius started to malfunction.

"I hope, I hope, I hope, I hope… I have not offended you." Gregarius said before he broke down completely. "Hey! A lot of love went into that!"Mechanicles yelled in anger.

(All the hypnotized people returned to normal. They all looked around in confusion. Carpet sunk back down and sat Jasmine on the ground.

"Huh? Oh! Oh my…"The Sultan said as he came to once more. Jasmine looked more confused than ever. " Aladdin?" She asked..

"Oh, what a great way to work out your aggressions! Got any more stuff I can smash?"Genie asked as he let Iago and Abu out of the pot

"Ugh, stuck in a tiny pot with a sweaty primate. If anyone would like to see my lunch it'll be on display in about one second." Iago moaned but no one really paid attention.

"You're through, Mechanicles!" Aladdin shouted and Mechanicles rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you get tired of saying that? I know I'm tired of hearing it… Now let's see how you fare against my exploding attack wasp!" He asked before yelling.

Mechanicles took another wasp out of his tunic, which flew towards Aladdin and Jasmine, then destroyed itself with a tiny explosion, not really hurting anything but itself.

"Well, look at the time!" He chuckled before he turned around and ran out of the palace, down the stairs, and jumped into one of the giant scorpions."My scorpions still work! And this time I've rust-proofed them!"

"Rats." Genie said from above me. He was in the form of a rain cloud. I chuckled before everyone began shouting suggestions.

"Genie! Dump sand on them!" Jasmine yelled.

"Rip their gears out!" Iago suggested with a maniac grin

" Perhaps very large stones?" The Sultan put in

"No. I think we should let Genie handle this his way. Go ahead. We trust you."Aladdin said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Genie. You deserve a chance to do what you think is right." I smiled.

"Thanks, Al, love." Genie said before he turned into a mechanic. "Eh, all these things need is an attitude adjustment. 50 dinari an hour, plus parts." He replied before splitting himself into several genie mechanics.

"Don't touch my babies!" Mechanicles yelled suddenly. I winced at the term"babies". As a soon-to-be mother, the word baby implies love and cherish. I did not think for one second that Mechanicles built these out of love, but that did not mean he didn't love them. Does that make sense?

The genie mechanics started working on the scorpions, pulling random stuff out of them and throwing it everywhere. The scorpions then all turned on Mechanicles.

"My own fiendish devices turned against me! I hate irony. Aah Mechanicles sighed before he began to ran away. I briefly wondered if he would be okay, before I shrugged.

"You think he's scared now, wait'll he gets my bill!" Genie chuckled and everyone laughed in agreement.

"Good job, Genie!"Jasmine complimented. "I'm glad you learned to trust yourself and not just agree with us all the time." Aladdin said as he pat my husband one the shoulder.

"Who says I learned that? I did not!" Genie exclaimed as he crossed his arms defiantly. Aladdin sighed. "Genie, you don't have to disagree with every-" He began, but Genie cut him off. "Who's Genie? I'm not Genie."

Aladdin groaned as Genie began to rant. "And another thing: I don't like the color of this palace. It clashes with my blue. And why do we always have to breathe air? Let's try something different for a change. Maybe let's breathe water. Or dirt. Something that's more-"

Genie continued ranting while we all watch him, annoyed. This was going to be a long night if he continued to do this. Or I'll just make him sleep in his lamp in the treasure room. Either way, wish us both good luck!

**And Zat marks ze end of anazer chapta. I hopez you allz enzoyed zit! Why amz zi talking zike zis, zou zonder? No reason! It's just zun!**

**Kendra- You're a strange person, Jessica.**

**Yes, and this strange person created you! I'm just dat awesome!**

**Kendra- Yeah, sure, whatever you say! Any one else agree that she's strange in here?**

**I know I'm strange. I mean, have you read half of my authors notes? They're usually all over da place man! It's funner that way.**

**Kendra- Funner isn't a word, smart one.**

**So, neither is ain't but everyone loves to use it! It's the circle of life, so get used to it! I LOVE CHEESE!**

**Taia- Okay, I just got in here. What's this about cheese?**

**Kendra- Nothing, my oh wonderful creator is just being strange right now. She's a bit crazy as you know.**

**Taia- Oh, yeah. That I do know. But crazy is fun!**

**Yes, yes it is, Taia! I love being crazy. As I always say, being normal is vastly overrated! Because it is!**

**Kendra- Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Anyway, people of this strange world, do not forget to ARF for us! We're getting closer and closer to 100 reviews! I'm am so looking forward to that!**

**So am I! So, come on people! REVIEW! Do it! Do it! NOW! It's just typing a few words in that box down there and pushing a small button. So, please, please, please leave me a nice friendly review. Even a little constructive criticism will be good! Thanks! And see you guys next chapter! BYE!**


	17. Fowl Weather

**Hey people, I'm back with another episode. I probably would've been back sooner cause we had a three day weekend, but I've been sick lately. Haven't really felt up to doing anything. But I'm back! Woo! So exciting huh? Hehe, love you guys!**

**Unfortunately, Mechanicles is not in this episode. He's in like episode 23 next. So we'll just have to wait a few episodes. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one! It's fun! Plus, another member in our little group falls in love! :) Smiles!**

**Chapter Seventeen: 4m1w4d**

A few days have passed since our little incident with Mechanicles. We were helping a young boy carry jugs of water to dead-looking trees just outside of Agrabah. "Are we going the right way?" Aladdin asked as we walked.

"The fig trees are just up ahead. It was kind of you to help me."The boy answered with a small nod. I held the water tightly, but it was a little difficult with my bulging stomach.

"Oh, we all like to do our part. So move it, monkey, and put some muscle into it!"Iago grumbled from beside me. Abu, who was carrying a jar, put it down and started splashing Iago.

"Stop it, Abu! The trees are dying! They need every drop of water!" The boy exclaimed as I began watering the nearest tree. Abu apologized sheepishly while Abu flew up and landed in one of the trees.

"What the heck is wrong with that kid? What's he talkin' about? It looks like a fine fig to me. Here." Iago said before he bit into a fig and it deflated. He turned to Aladdin, who was also watering a tree. "Come on, pokey! Can't you see these trees need water?"

"If only we had enough water to do the job." Aladdin sighed, completely ignoring Iago. That was definitely a reoccurring thing, nobody listened to Iago because he usually just said something sarcastic.

"There used to be a spring here."The boy sighed helplessly while Iago scoffed and said something about the key term being "used to be". I shot the parrot an angry glare. "There's still time for one more trip to the town well." The boy stated before he started to walk away with a jug. "Goodbye, and thanks." He called back before disappearing in the distance.

"He'll never get enough water this way. Isn't there something we can do, Aladdin?"Jasmine asked as I joined them once more. Aladdin took out Genie's lamp and rubbed it. He came out dressed as an opera singer.

Genie began singing."Der wunderkind! Der wunderkind! Der wunder, wunder, wun-" He looked around. "oh, boy." He chuckled as Aladdin shushed him. Genie looked up and noticed the boy, who was still in listening distance if you yelled. "Oops. Civilians." He shrunk himself.

"Uh, Genie, suppose we could find a little water?" Aladdin asked after he got over how weird my husband is. Because, I mean, he does something weird everyday, but I think it just gets weirder and weirder.

Genie changed into Texas oilman. "Don't you worry none, sonny. We'll have you a well drilled faster than an armadiller scampers across hot asphalt." He changed into a drill. "Where there's a drill, there's a way." He began drilling into the ground until he hit something. "Yeowch!"He yelled in pain.

"Genie?" I called as Aladdin sighed. "Uh, no underground spring?" He asked as Genie came back out of the hole, completely dizzy. He answered that their was lots of underground but no spring. "Any chance of rain?" Aladdin asked, not really to hopeful

Genie changed into a weatherman and pointed to a weather map. "Today's forecast for the tri-desert area: hot and dry. But, tomorrow we're in for a change of pace: dry and hot. By the way, happy 1201st birthday to the genie of the mason jar."

"Hey, w-wait a second! Isn't that rain down there?"I asked as I pointed to a raincloud in the corner of the map.

Genie shrunk himself down and stood under the cloud, which almost struck him with lightning and started to rain. Genie pulled out an umbrella. "Feels like rain to me."Genie answered before he sneezed.

"Duh. Ever hear of a rainforest?" Iago scoffed in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "I'm from a different dimension, of course I've heard of a rain forest!"

"Wait. What's a ... rainforest?" Jasmine asked. Aladdin and Abu also looked confused and I sighed. "It's in the name." I sighed as Iago nodded. "A forest where it rains a lot. What? Do we need a translator?" He exclaimed.

"If it rains so much there, they must have more than enough to water these trees."Aladdin replied, looking like he just made a huge breakthrough.

"Road trip! Excellent!"Genie exclaimed as he zapped himself, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago and myself into tacky 80's outfits, then he threw everyone onto Carpet. "I'm riding shotgun!" He yelled and we all flew away.

XxRebelWriterxX

We flew until we reached the rain forest. I was really excited to see grass and trees, and not palm or date trees. Carpet flew through the trees and I couldn't help but touch the leaves.

"Wow! It's so ... green!" Aladdin exclaimed as he looked around in awe. Jasmine giggled and added that it was so lush. "Definitely beautiful. I sometimes miss grass and trees." I sighed happily.

"So muggy! Look at this. My tail feathers are chaffing." Iago exclaimed as Abu swung by on a vine, does a flip, and landed in Aladdin's hands saying ta-da. "Oh, sure, the chump chimp likes it." Iago groaned as he landed on Jasmine's arm. "Feel my head. Is it kinda clammy?"

"That, my winged compadre, is just the beginning of your tropical getaway."Genie said as he pulled out a brochure. "Welcome to the secluded spot known to the locals as the Valley of Thundra." Genie explained before Aladdin repeated the name in confusion. "According to legend, all of the world's rain comes from this very valley."

"Says who?"Iago scoffed, not really believing what my husband had to say. I thought it was all pretty interesting. I guess I just liked weird things. I mean, hello, look at the man I married! And love with all my heart, of course.

"Uh... legendary-type guys." Genie replied as he scratched his head hesitantly. Iago told him to name one. "Uh... I don't know! It just says so in my "Welcome to the Rainforest" brochure!" He exclaimed in frustration. I chuckled and took his hand. "Calm down, love." I whispered and he nodded.

"We found the forest... so where's the rain?" Aladdin asked asked as he looked around. I shrugged. "It may be a _rain _forest, but that doesn't mean it rains _all _the time. Just most of the time."

" Look!"Jasmine shouted as she pointed up to a rainbow spiraling around in the sky."Some kind of rainbow!"

"Like I say, "where there's a rainbow, there's rain". Or was that, "where there's smoke there's fire"?" Genie asked as he began to scratch his head. And then his finger caught on fire. "Ow!"He yelled in pain and shock.

Iago blew out the fire. "No, I think it was, "where there's a genie's brain there's space to rent"." Iago answered him sarcastically. And then it started to rain. "Oh, perfect. I'm going to get pneumonia, and it is not going to be pretty." He grumbled.

"Hey, c'mon, Iago. This feels great." Aladdin chuckled as Abu began to take a shower in the water dripping off a leaf and chattered happily. The rain stopped. Abu chattered in confusion while the rainbow was again swirling around overhead. "Somethin' weird's goin' on." Aladdin muttered, his eyes narrowed.

"And it's going on up there." Jasmine noted as she pointed up. Carpet began to shake himself off while Aladdin turned to Genie. "Genie, let's have a look." He said.

In a puff of smoke Genie was wearing an elevator operator uniform and everyone was standing on Carpet, who rose slowly, like an elevator. "Going up."Genie grinned before he began to hum to himself. I stood in between Jasmine and Genie, with Abu in front of me.

Aladdin yawned as Abu sighed in boredom. "Hey, how about those Mighty Ducks, huh? I figure they got a shot at the playoffs for sure if they just-"Genie started but was cut off by a ding when Carpet was now above the forest canopy. "Oh, here we are! Treetop level. Sportswear, notions, and mysterious meteorological phenomena."

"Uh, what happened to the rain?" Jasmine asked and we all began to look around in the sky for anything helpful.

"Tropical climates are very unpredictable. That's why I moved to the desert. Better for my sinuses. Give me a nice dry-" Iago was saying, but Jasmine cut him off by grabbing him and covering his beak.

"Aladdin, do you hear something?" Jasmine whispered and there was a sound that surrounded us that sounded like the wind. "The wind?" I asked, but nobody answered.

"Definitely."Aladdin nodded while Genie noted that it was getting closer. Abu looked around in awe while Iago snuck up from behind Abu.

"Boo!" Iago shouted and Abu screamed and jumped into the air. Iago began laughing hysterically while I shot him a disapproving glare. "Ha ha! What a sucker! It's just the wind, it-" Iago was cut off when the rainbow flew right past him. He spun in the air, yelling, then fell.

Aladdin caught him."Follow that rainbow!" Aladdin yelled and we all quickly flew after it. "It's getting away!" Aladdin yelled as it slowly managed to get more and more distance in front of us. I held my breath and hoped we could catch up.

Genie, now wearing a pilot uniform with his tail turned into a jet engine, pushing the carpet, said. "Uh, negative. This is Tango-Foxtrot-Mambo. Pilot to copilot."

"Uh oh." Abu gulped and Iago nodded in agreement. "You said it, monkey." He agreed as I held onto Carpet as best as I could. I knew with Genie, something bad was going to happen.

I was proven right, of course. The Carpet was slowly beginning to get more speed as all held onto Carpet fearfully. "Prepare booster jets. Let's rock and roll." Genie grinned and Carpet sped up.

"Genie! Stop! Slow down!" Aladdin yelled as he held on for dear life. Genie, of course, had no intentions of doing so.

"We have the bogey in our sights." Genie laughed as we zipped through the air. I had to admit though, it was pretty fun. Reminded me of a roller coaster. Man I miss those. Maybe I'll have Genie make a mini carnival, when I'm not pregnant anymore, of course.

The rainbow flew through the trees, and Carpet followed. The rainbow almost flew into a tree, then flew straight up back into the canopy.

"Nice."I though as I nodded my head.

"Huh. That's a good maneuver. Think we can do that?" Genie asked and everyone shot him a look like he was crazy. Abu merely shook his head. "I didn't think so." He sighed and everyone began to yell as the carpet stopped suddenly, and everyone but Aladdin, Jasmine,and I are thrown off.

"Wow that was quite a ride!" I giggled before turning serious. "But let's not do that again because my stomach is churning.

Jasmine nodded in agreement before turning to the others. "Iago, are you all right?"Jasmine asked and we all turned around

Iago was smashed against a tree. I winced. That had to have been been very painful. Of course, Iago always seemed to get hurt when he was with us.

"Oh, sure. I feel fine - for a crash-test dummy." Iago grumbled to himself as he tried to get back up. I chuckled before looking around for Genie and Abu.

"Genie? Abu?"Aladdin called, obviously noticing that they were missing too. We all searched around until we heard chattering noises and leaves falling from the sky.

"Up there, you guys." I said, pointing up one of the nearby trees. Up above, we could see Genie and Abu wearing parachutes that were caught in a tree.

"Okay, ugh, okay. The bad news is I almost smashed us into the scenery. Good news is that I found the rain!" Genie grinned triumphantly as he pointed up to a big black raincloud.

XxRebelWriterxX

We all climbed back up into the canopy after that. There were rainclouds all around. I looked around in wonder. This was all very interesting, if I do say so myself!

"This is it! Wall to wall rainclouds!" Aladdin exclaimed. I noted that the rest of them were looking around in as much awe as I was. Of course, I've seen plenty of rain and clouds in my other dimension. These guys, however, have barely seen them due to the fact that they've lived in the desert their whole lives.

A little cloud floats over to Genie, who pat it. I touched it and was happy to feel how fluffy it felt. "Definitely fluffy." I giggled. "It'd be fun to sleep on a cloud!

"He he he. Cute little stinker." Genie laughed from beside me in agreement. They were cute, that's for sure. Abu scratched a hole in the cloud. Water started to pour out, and he drank it.

"Finally the monkey gets an idea."Iago exclaimed as he punched the cloud and nothing happened. "What a rip."He scoffed before he started to fly away, and it struck him with lightning.

The clouds turned black and start to close in on us. They began to thunder, and the wind picked up. I backed away and wondered what was going on.

"This doesn't look good!" Aladdin muttered and Iago and I both shot him incredulous looks. That was a total understatement!

"Keen insight, O wise one." Iago muttered sarcastically and I nodded in agreement with Iago. My brother had a way with stating the most obvious things.

"¡Atencion, muchachos! I'm only going to say this once. I do not allow trespassing in my kingdom." A voice suddenly called out. A large, green, female bird flew out of the clouds. She was wearing a large golden crown and an amulet, and her wingtips and tail are all the colors of the rainbow.

"Ooh, ooh, Al! That thing! The flying rainbow thing! I think I figured out what it is!" Genie suddenly exclaimed. Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Genie." He said sarcastically.

"I am not a thing!" The female bird exclaimed as one of the clouds shaped itself into a throne, and she landed in it. "I am Thundra the Rain bird, queen of the rainforest!" She explained smugly.

"Get a load of that plumage. Think she missed a color?" Iago asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"What was that, little giblet?"Thundra rumbled with a glare. Iago did not seem fazed though. "Giblet? Look, sister, I don't care if you're the queen of the Nile. No one calls me giblet!" Iago snapped and Thundra raised her wings. There is a flash of lightning behind her.

"Plain old "Gib" on the other hand is just fine, really."Iago laughed nervously as he backed away. Jasmine turned to Aladdin.

"Uh, ideas?"She asked and I peered curiously at my brother, wondering what he had. He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Hold on."He whispered before turning to Thundra with his voice normal. "Uh, we, uh... we're just passing through... Now, Carpet!"Aladdin yelled.

Carpet flew away, and was almost hit by a bolt of lightning. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not done with you yet." Thundra growled.

"Dude! Watch the lightning! Two pregnant girls on here plan on being alive to birth our kids." I shouted, but Thundra ignored me.

A giant cloud in the shape of a skull rose in front of them, and lightning shot out of its mouth. I gasped as Aladdin shouted,"Look out!"

"What's goin' on?!" Iago yelled as we tried not to get hit by the lightning. This was definitely some crazy shit going on right now!

"You're learning the first law of the jungle: don't mess with Thundra!" Thundra laughed as a huge cloud shaped hand tried to grab them.

"I can't wait to hear the second law." Aladdin said sarcastically. I held on tightly to the side of Carpet. Even the wind had picked up.

"Rule number two is my favorite" Thundra laughed. "trespassers will be prosecuted." She exclaimed as lightning struck Genie, and everyone fell off Carpet.

Genie managed to catch Abu, but Aladdin, Jasmine and I fell. We screamed and the four looked down to see us falling. Carpet dove down and caught us just as we fell through the canopy.

"Thanks, Carpet."Jasmine sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thank you Carpet! You're the best." I giggled as I pet him.

"Yeah, thanks."Aladdin smiled.

XxRebelWriterxX

After the little incident, we flew back to the bottom and onto the ground. I sat down and leaned up against the tree. Today has been a long day.

Iago was a crossed from me, complaining about ho dangerous he thought Thundra was. I was barely listening though. Besides, he bored me when he rambled on about something no one really cared about! Although the thing with Thundra was pretty important at the moment.

"Listen, everybody, I agree with Iago. Thundra's dangerous." Jasmine finally spoke up, cutting off Iago mid rant. Thank goodness for that.

"Plus, she's an obnoxious, hot-tempered loudmouth." Iago said, starting up with more ranting. Hm, sounds like somebody we all know.

"Sounds like somebody I know." Aladdin said, completely reading my mind. Abu and I began to laugh while Iago scowled.

"He means me? I can't believe it! That's the most - ooh, that hurts!" Iago exclaimed dramatically while everyone giggled.

"Okay, okay... She did wink at you, though." Aladdin stopped him as he tried to hold back his own laughter.

"I caught that, too." Jasmine giggled. "So did I!" I giggled as I held a hand up. Why? I don't know. Guess I thought I was in school, huh?

"I've got it! Iago pours on the charm, and Thundra downpours the rain!" Aladdin explained excitedly.

Well, that's certainly plan, but I knew Iago wouldn't agree to it. He so liked her though! You could just tell by how hard he was trying not to show it!

"I'd rather stick my beak in a meat slicer." Iago grumbled, proving my point. Honestly, that bird could be easy to read sometimes.

"Abu, think Iago could do it?" Aladdin asked, turning to he monkey. Abu thought for a moment, then gave Iago a raspberry and a thumbs-down.

"Oh, yeah? I could have that rain bird wrapped around my pinky feather."Iago growled at the challenge. I chuckled.

"Man, you're ego is hilarious." I laughed to myself. He shot me a death glare as Aladdin shot me a warning glance before turning back to Iago with a smile.

"Great! Then you'll do it?" Aladdin asked, trying to act as innocent as possible. The whole thing was just hilarious if you thought about it!

"Just watch me, bub!" Iago muttered before he flew off.

"So, who thinks he's going to fail miserably?" I asked. Everyone shot me a disbelieving look, before they realized I was probably right. Everyone raised their hands.

XxRebelWriterxX

_Thundra, my dear. Imagine bumping into you. Ha ha ha ha! So, uh, how about this weather, huh?"_ Iago was saying. Genie and I were listening to him through a satellite dish.

"Smooth opening line!"Genie laughed to himself while I chuckled in agreement.

"It's not right to toy with people's affections like this!" Jasmine exclaimed. I turned to face her, she was glaring at the ground angrily.

"Iago's just putting a little romance in her life."Aladdin explained with a small shrug. Jasmine growled and told him it was not romance. "But, Jasmine..."Aladdin trailed off with a sigh. Abu suddenly got an idea and ran off, picked a flower and brought it back.

"Jasmine, Iago likes her too. He's just too stubborn to admit it to even himself. But trust me, I know he likes her." I promised.

"Exactly and I'm just trying to help Agrabah!"Aladdin tried to explained when he saw Abu and he took the flower, whispering his thank you.

"Aladdin, it's just that-" Jasmine began but stopped when she turned around and saw the flower. "It's beautiful!" She gasped as Aladdin and Abu smiled at each other. "\Ahem! Surprise her with a flower, huh? Is this one of the tips you gave Iago?" She glared.

"Heh, heh, no..."Aladdin stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. I giggled."Nice one Aladdin. But I don't think you're getting out of this.

"That's a good one, though! You want me to suggest it to the bird? That'll rope her in for sure!" Genie asked with a smirk. Jasmine and I both turned to glare at Genie.

"Uh, no, Genie. I'm sure Iago will do just fine." Aladdin chuckled nervously while Jasmine just shook her head in disbelief.

XxRebelWriterxX

Genie made a giant telescope appear then. We both looked through it to see that Iago was flying after Thundra, but he was having trouble keeping up.

"You need all this rain for one rainforest?" Iago asked, panting in exhaustion. They reached a waterfall, with several clouds lined up next to it. They float underneath it one by one, filling with water.

" Next!" Thundra exclaimed and the cloud underneath the waterfall moved, and the next one took its place. " My rain goes all over the world."

"Oh, how fascinating. Are you sending any rain to - oh, I don't know –Agrabah?" Iago asked, getting straight to the point.

Thundra and Iago landed on a cloud, and Thundra pulled a book out from under her wing." Let's see. Hmm... "Acapulco - Hurricane", "Afghanistan- Drizzle", "Appaloosa - Downpour"... oops, too far. Ah. "Agrabah"." She blew dust off the page, making Iago cough. "A desert? Oh, you have got to be kidding. I don't do deserts." She laughed as of it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of.

"Not even for... me?" Iago grinned suggestively. Oh brother.

Thundra giggled before becoming serious "No. I never mix business and pleasure. Rain is my business," A lightning bolt shot out of the cloud beneath them. "you are my pleasure." She purred as she pulled Iago towards her and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Well, ya see, it's just that..." Iago stuttered, not sure what to say.

"You want rain so bad? You can stay here with me, forever." Thundra suggested as Genie used the telescope to get a _little _too close to them.

Iago saw the telescope and growled. "Do you mind?!" He snapped and kicked it. Genie retracted the telescope and made it disappear. "Love hurts!"He whined and I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

" While she's busy with Iago, we'll just have to borrow a raincloud." Aladdin decided. Genie looked hesitate on that idea and asked if that was considered stealing. "You can't steal weather. It belongs to everybody. Right, Jasmine?"

Jasmine didn't look too happy about that idea. "What about Thundra?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Aladdin waved her off and said that Iago was taking care of her. "That's what I'm talking about. You're just going to let him keep stringing her along?"

Genie and Aladdin look at each other, and both shrugged. "I have no problem with that. Genie, can you grab a cloud for us?" Aladdin asked.

Genie changed into a cowboy, and spun his tail like a lasso. "I reckon I could rustle one up."He answered before he flew off.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Iago and Thundra were both sitting together on a cloud. Iago was giving Thundra compliments as she took them with a smile. " Oh, Thundra, your wings are so, uh...feathery!" Iago was saying.

"Go on!" She urged, not realizing that Genie was flying right behind her. Iago saw him, however and quickly moved forward to distract her.

"My heart is a high pressure front, and the barometer's rising!" Iago exclaimed, hoping that if he said it loud enough, it would drain out the noises Genie was making.

"Oh! Continue, por favor!" Thundra giggled as she hugged him.

"Yee haw!"Genie shouted as he threw his lasso tail at a raincloud, which started to fly away. "Aw, shucks. T'weren't nothin'. Oh!" Genie said as the cloud dragged him away.

"And? And?"Thundra urged as Genie lassoed the cloud, and crashed into the waterfall. "What was that?" She perked up, looking around curiously.

"Did I mention your beak is so...large?" Iago asked as he tried to distract her once more. She gave him an angry look. "Yet proportionate! Uh..."He kissed Thundra, not knowing what else to do. They both had little hearts in their eyes when they pulled away. "Wow!"

"¡Si!" Thundra said, looking at Iago with love and happiness.

Iago hit his head, and the hearts go away. "Must be the humidity." He chuckled nervously, still not wanting to admit he liked her.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

We were all all Carpet now, Jasmine and Aladdin pulled Genie's wet cowboy hat off his head while I watched in amusement.

"Let's just get Iago and go." Jasmine suggested as she shook her head. Genie had been unable to get a cloud. I agreed with Jasmine.

"There's gotta be another way." Aladdin said. He was looking determined, not ready to give up on the mission.

Genie disappeared, and a door appeared on the carpet. Aladdin opened it and Genie, dressed as a door-to-door salesman with a vacuum, was on the other side.

"Good afternoon, sir or madam! Can I take just a moment for a brief demonstration?"Genie asked as he started to vacuum Carpet. "What can this amazing contraption do for you and your simian cohort? The suck-o-matic! Works on those hard to get spots." He sucked up a cloud with the vacuum. "How much would you pay for this modern marvel? Don't answer yet, because-" Before he could finish, the vacuum sucked up Genie, then itself.

"He's gone!"Jasmine, Aladdin, and I all exclaimed together as we all searched for him. I somehow knew he would appear any minute though.

I was proved right when Genie appeared behind Aladdin. "Somebody lose a contact lens?"He asked with a smirk.

"Genie, where's the cloud?" Aladdin asked and Genie showed us a jar with the cloud shrunk down inside of it. "Okay, now we just have to pry Iago away from his dream date."

XxRebelWriterxX

We found Iago and Thundra together on the cloud once more. Thundra was practically cuddled up to a nervous looking Iago.

"Tell me more, loverbird." Thundra was telling Iago with a purr. I chuckled, looks like our favorite bird was falling, even if he refused to show it.

" I-I've said too much already." Iago chuckled nervously as he tried to inch further away from the rain bird.

Genie appeared next to the cloud with me beside him. I briefly wondered how I was flying, but figured it was Genie's magic. Iago looked completely relieved to see him. He really needed lessons on how to act around females.

"Well, kids, I hate to break up the party, but the magic carpet's leaving." Genie said and Iago practically jumped up in excitement.

" Mi Romero, you cannot abandon me now!" Thundra exclaimed, looking upset. I felt kinda sorry for the female bird, even if she had tried to kill us earlier.

Iago, however, had no sympathy. Probably cause he's not a mushy bird. He looked ready to get out of there, though I could sense a small flash of regret.

"If I'm not on that carpet I'll regret it. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but... Who am I kidding? I'll regret it in five seconds. I'm outta here!" Iago exclaimed and Genie carried him away. I followed quickly, still amazed that I could fly.

Thundra waved after us with tears running down her face. "Adios, my parakeet, my sweetbeak, my little giblet." She called and the last thing I heard was a clap of thunder before we disappeared.

XxRebelWriterxX

After we got Iago back, we flew straight to Agrabah. Currently, we were all gathered in the throne room where Genie was digging through his pocket, trying to find the cloud.

"It's in here somewhere!"Genie promised as he pulled out a swordfish. If he lost that cloud, we were all in some deep trouble.

"I risk my life so you bozos can grab a cloud, and you lose it?!"Iago groaned from my shoulder. I couldn't help but agree with him. Though I know Iago enjoyed ever moment he spent with Thundra.

"Oh, it's gonna turn up, even if I have to turn myself inside out." Genie said as he reached through his belt, grabbed his tail, and turned himself inside out; all kinds of things fall out, and landed in a pile on top of Abu.

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled as he started to dig Abu out. I ran over and tried to help him, but we weren't having much luck.

"Wait, there's more." Genie shouted as more stuff fell out, burying Aladdin and I as well. I climbed out in time to see Aladdin with a toaster on his head.

I laughed in amusement. "Feeling a little toasty over there Aladdin?" I asked and I couldn't help but laugh at my stupid pun.

Jasmine was laughing just as hard as I was. "Serves you right! It wasn't nice to toy with Thundra that way." She said.

"Genie, your making a mess, love. The rest of us wanna be able to walk around."I snorted in amusement. He looked down and shoot me an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Jas! Agrabah's entitled to rain as much as the next desert." Aladdin exclaimed in embarrassment. At that moment, toast popped out of the toaster causing Abu to jump up and steal it.

Jasmine removed the toaster. "I'm not talking about rain, I'm talking about love."Jasmine said as she began to bats her eyelashes.

Abu bat his eyelashes at Iago and chattered, teasing him. Iago shot him a glare while I laughed some more.

"Jasmine, stop being such a temptress." I giggled to my sister in law. She shot me an amused smile and shook her head. "What would be the fun in that?" She asked. I thought about it for a minute before shrugging.

"Oh, yeah, my heart's so achey-breaky here." Iago grumbled as he flew off my shoulder and up onto the windowsill.

Genie, holding the jar with the cloud, said, "Oh, what do you know, it was in my other pair of pants!" He grinned as he held up a red sash and a blue genie tail on a hanger. I shook my head at my husbands antics.

"All right! Give me the cloud!" Aladdin smiled.

"Ta-da!" Genie announced as he opened the jar; the cloud grew to its normal size, rising up to the ceiling, and started raining, thundering, and lightning.

"Eep! Turn that thing off, I don't wanna get wet." I whined as I tried to bend down and get away from the water.

"I meant, give me the jar!" Aladdin growled in annoyance. Genie looked at my brother sheepishly and handed him the empty jar. "Why didn't you say so? Here."

"Oh, this is a good place for rain! Rain... it reminds me of... y'know, she wasn't so bad." Iago was grumbling to himself.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and Abu were both trying to bail out the throne room. I was watching them in amusement while Jasmine sat beside me.

"This isn't working!" Aladdin grumbled as a loud thundering sound echoed throughout the throne room.

"hat's a big noise for a little cloud..." Genie said as he trailed off. I nodded. That was kind of big for a small tiny loud. Something was not right.

Iago, looking out the window, said. "Aah! Thundra! Hide me!"

I looked out the window to see Thundra flying through the air towards the castle, looking seriously pissed off. "Well, uh, this should be interesting." I whispered to Jasmine, who nodded in agreement. Some serious shit was about to go down.

" ...And don't stop until you reach that lying, twisted, obnoxious cucaracha!"Thundra rumbled to the clouds that were surrounding her.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely pissed." I giggled. Jasmine nodded. "I knew this was going to happen. You never want to mess with a woman's emotions."She agree and I nodded as well.

"Iago, she remembers you..." Genie chuckled as we all watched her and the clouds approach us quickly.

Iago was now hiding in Genie's pile of junk. "I never touched her clouds!" Iago exclaimed as he turned accusingly to my brother. "Did I, Aladdin?"

Lightning struck a hole in the ceiling. Everyone jumped in surprise. "Okay, I do not like lightning! I also do not like thunder! Been afraid of it since I was a little girl and now I don't have Puppy with me." I whined as I clutched my stomach protectively.

"That's it!"Iago shouted as he flew away; a piece of the ceiling hit where he was just at. "I'm history! I'm roasted!" He cried as he landed on Aladdin's shoulder. "Does she seem a smidge perturbed to you?"

"Calm down Iago. You're acting like a three year old." I hissed as I tried to find a good place to hide away. After all, dieing of electrocution was not what I had in mind.

Thundra ordered another bolt to strike the palace roof; the rubble fell down on the gang. I jumped out of the way to avoid being buried.

"Doesn't anyone but me get this?!" Jasmine asked and the boys all shot her a confused look. I, however, knew what was wrong.

"I get it, Jasmine." I spoke up and she nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the boy and shook her hear.

"Oooh! No matter what the species, men are men." Jasmine growled and I nodded in agreement. "I get it Jasmine. The boys in my dimension where the exact same way.

"I should have listened to you, Jasmine. I was just trying-" Aladdin began, but Jasmine cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I know, I know, but now you have to fix it." Jasmine replied. "All of you need to fix it. Especially you, Iago. You're the one she's really pissed off at." I said.

Genie, as a repairman, said. "The ceiling? Can do, but I think we oughtta wait until she's done blasting it." I shook my head.

"She means Thundra's feelings, Genie! Carpet, let's go!" Aladdin explained before calling out to his friend. Carpet wrung himself out and flew to Aladdin.

"You're going up there?" Iago asked as he jumped in the water. "Great, I'll stay here." He chuckled as Aladdin jumped onto Carpet. I joined them before we flew out the window.

"Uh, tell her I said "hi"..." I could barely hear Iago say as we disappeared into the mess that was created by Aladdin and Iago.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and I flew towards Thundra on Carpet. Up close, Thundra looked even more pissed, but you could also see how heart broken she was.

"Queen Thundra!"Aladdin called out her name. She turned to fix her glare on his. I felt like shrinking back at the intensity of it.

"Where is he? I want the dirty bird that broke my heart!" Thundra growled as she flew towards. Aladdin paled.

"It wasn't really his fault! I-" Aladdin tried to say before Iago suddenly flew past Aladdin, Carpet and I. "Huh?" Aladdin asked as the wind blew us back.

" Thundra!" Iago gasped for breath. "So, uh, what brings you to Agrabah?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"It's open season on gigolos!" She growled, glaring at him. She literally looked ready to murder him. I was so glad I wasn't Iago right now. Though I was kinda surprise he came out here.

" I-I have excuses!" Iago suddenly exclaimed as she looked at him doubtfully. She asked if they were good excuses. Iago flew straight up to Thundra's face. "I'll let you be the judge." He said as black clouds started to surround him.

"Uh, the reason I left, see, is I had this, mm... lotto ticket! Yes, yeah, yeah. You're familiar with the Agrabah Big Spin?" Iago started when he was suddenly struck by lightning. "Okay, okay. That romantic stuff I was feeding you before was baloney. And I feel guilty. Ya happy? I never felt guilty about anything in my life. I'm...I'm sorry."

Thundra looked considerable happier. "What about the kiss?" She asked, looking very happy and hopeful.

"That? That was ... kinda fun. I mean, if you go for that sort of thing." Iago chucked nervously. Like I said, mushy was just not his cup of tea.

"Giblet!"Thundra exclaimed as she hugged Iago. Then she turned to the clouds. "Back off, amigos! Show's over!"

"Aw, wasn't that so romantic?" I whispered to Aladdin from our hidden destination. He smirked and nodded in agreement.

The clouds float away and changed from black to white, including the one in the palace, which squeezed out of the hole in the roof.

"Ya hungry, Thundra? I know this quaint little bistro..." Iago began as the two birds landed on the palace room. Close enough for us to watch them still.

"Alas, a rain bird's work is never done. I must go. But you know where to find me, big boy!"Thundra giggled as she hugged Iago, crushing him, then set him down.

"And I'll be right here, in traction." Iago gasped out. Well, I guess she's pretty strong. Either that or Iago is just plain weak.

Thundra flew away, her rainbow tail leaving a rainbow over Agrabah. Iago turned around to see Aladdin, Carpet and I watching him. Aladdin and I were both grinning.

"If anybody, ANYBODY hears about this mushy stuff -" Iago growled. I chuckled at the bird.

"Don't worry, turkey. My lips are sealed." I said with a small wink.

"Your secret's safe with me." Aladdin promised after he shut Iago's beak. Iago did have a habit of being extremely dramatic and annoying about things.

"So, guys, who's up for a pool party?" Genie's vice suddenly called from inside the palace. Aladdin and I exchanged smiles.

We looked through the hole in the roof to see Genie floating in the flooded throne room in an inner tube. I chuckled at the sight.

"Sorry, Genie. Somebody needs that water." Aladdin replied through the hole and Genie shrugged at the comment.

XxRebelWriterxX

Outside of Agrabah, we were back at the fig orchard. Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago, and the boy are there along with myself. There was a rumbling sound from underground.

"Okay, close your eyes!" Aladdin told the young boy. I really needed to learn what his name was because we always seemed to be around him.

Anyway, the boy covered his eyes. Genie, as a giant drill, tunneled out from under the ground. He came up looking very dizzy and confused.

"Genie, dear, what are you doing?" I chuckled in amusement.

"Funny how far away the palace seems when you're burrowing through the bedrock."Genie spoke, still dizzy. Iago and Abu look into the hole.

"Ah, there's nothing in there -" Iago started but before he could finish, water started shooting out of the hole, hitting Iago and holding him up. Abu chattered happily.

Aladdin and Jasmine uncovered the boy's eyes. "Surprise." We all shouted when they did. They boy looked around, wide eyed.

"Water!" He exclaimed as he ran over to the fountain. He began running his hand through it in awe and fascination. I chuckled.

Iago, who was still bouncing on top of the fountain, said. "No, no need to thank me, kid. My pleasure. Need anything else? 'Cause, ya know, this operation was a cakewalk."

I laughed and jumped up to grab him form off of the water. "Aw, poor Iago, did he got for an unwanted swim?" I asked with a smirk.

He shot me an angry glare. "Shut up." He hissed and everyone began laughing. I pat the top of his head before setting him onto my shoulder. " Love you too, Iago."

**Wow, that was a total mouth full to write! That's one of the reasons why it took so long to get finished. Also because I've been feeling sick and not interested in writing. I've barely been wanting to read.**

**Kendra: And you know there is a problem if she doesn't want to read! This girl loves reading so much!**

**Yes, yes I do. Reading is like one of my favorite pass times. My life literally consist of writing, reading, and animals. I love animals.**

**Kendra: Me too, I think that's why Iago and I usually get along. And why I get on with Abu so well. Even if he was a little suspicious of me when I first came here.**

**Duh, who wouldn't be? Anyway, besides that, don't forget to be like a doggie and ARF! I want my peoples to ARF! DO IT! Especially the R! The R always makes me happy. Now, I'm going to bed.**

**Taia: Goodnight everyone!**

**Lol, didn't think I was going to leave Taia out, did you? Lol. I'd write more, but I'm exhausted. So, good night!**


	18. Forget Me Lots

**Hey guys! I've been kinda looking forward to this episode. I like it. Plus, it's always fun seeing the good guy becoming bad, even if it's only for a little bit! Hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed making it.**

**Warning: Most of this is in third POV. That just makes it a little easier cause this episode is all over the place. But, it'll still be good, so READ!**

**Also, I know I was a little slow last chapter. I'll try to be faster this chapter. Life can be pretty busy though. Especially for a teenager. I have to juggle work, school, chores, and whatever fun I can get in between. I'll be as fast as possible though!**

**Chapter Eighteen: 4m2w**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Outside the palace just before sunset, two figures run through the palace garden. They try to stay hidden, not wanting anyone to see them just yet.

The first one was tall and dressed as a mystic monk. "If I may offer my humble opinion, this is an ill-conceived scheme." He said, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out at him at anytime.

The second figure was short and fat. He was also dressed as monk. "And what's that supposed to mean, Haroud?" He asked the first figure with a glare.

"I merely question the wisdom of strolling into the palace unarmed, Sir." Haroud answered, well used to the idiocy of his boss.

Abis Mal, the second figure, laughed. "Oh, no! We have the mightiest weapon of all!"He exclaimed as he pulls out the Blue Rose.

"A flower. Well then, count me among the true believers." Haroud said, and Abis Mal missed the sarcasm that was evident in the way he spoke.

In fact, Abis Mal always missed the sarcasm Haroud showed. All of Abis Mal's thugs thought he was a complete dunderhead. Why they followed him was even a mystery to Haroud. But they did, and they still had barely even treasure to account for it.

"Halt!" An off screen figure shouted. He entered to see Abis Mal and Haroud. He rolled his and and said sarcastically. "How wonderful."

Abis Mal quickly concealed his face with the hood of the cloak and disguised voice. "I am but a humble citizen bearing a gift for the Sultan!"

Hakim:, the figure who had just entered, was clearly not buying it. "Typical night shift starts off with a beheading." He said as he pulled out his sword and held it above his head.

" Not while I have this!" Abis Mal exclaimed as he shoved the rose in Hakim's face. Hakim sniffed the rose. His eyes flash blue, and a spelled had been cast upon him. "Ha...have what?"

Hakim looked around the area in confusion. He couldn't remember a thing, his memory had been completely wiped.

"Um...what did you say my name was?" Abis Mal asked the guard, not completely sure if the flower had worked or not.

" I...don't remember! I don't even remember my name!" Hakim exclaimed, looking around in horror. He couldn't remember a thing though he had a feeling it was important.

"Why...you're Shinta! The sand merchant. It's time to begin the harvest!"Abis Mal lied smoothly as he let Hakim out through the gate.

Hakim, not knowing what else to do, went with it. He fell down onto the ground and began shoveling sand into his turban. "Yes, before all the good sand is taken!" Hakim- or should we say Shinta- replied.

Abis Mal laughed."The mystic monks who guarded it put up a fight, but I have the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness!" He said with a grin.

Haroud was actually impressed. For once, his idiotic boss managed to do something right for a change. Maybe they actually had a shot. But somehow Haroud knew his boss would mess up somehow. Until then, he just decided to go with it. "Very effective." Haroud nodded with a tight smile.

"Soon, Haroud, I'll be in charge! I'll be on the throne! I'll wear the big hat!"Abis Mal exclaimed and Haroud had to suppress the urge to roll his heads. Why was it all about big hats to him?

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

Jasmine and I we currently gathered in the palace garden. We both sat on the edge of the fountain with Rajah at our feet. Together, we were sharing in each others depression. Both of our husbands forgot why today was a special day.

"Oh, Rajah. How could Aladdin not remember?" Jasmine sighed as she reached down and pet her tiger. Rajah growled

"How can Genie not remember? It's the anniversary of our first kiss."I chuckled sadly."Right after I nearly drowned.

"Our first date...this is the anniversary!" Jasmine exclaimed with a shake of her head. Rajah sighed and laid her head on her paws. "We soared away on Carpet. There were flowers and fireworks...it was magical! And he forgot." She sighed

"Jasmine, I remembered!" Aladdin exclaimed at the same time that Genie yelled,"Kendra, I do too!"

" Today is something special, but...I have no idea what! Hey, can't we just go on our date? Maybe it'll come to me." Aladdin said but I turned to face my husband curiously.

"Uh, it's the day I first saw you?" Genie replied hesitantly and when I rolled my eyes, he sighed. "Can't you just tell me, love? Or some hints would be nice."

" You're right, Aladdin. It will come to you! Let me know when it does." Jasmine said before she turned around and walked away. "And you tell me when it comes to you." I said before joining Kendra.

"Look, Princesses, he's a cute kid but his mind...eh...you gotta make compromises. And Genies powerful, but he's not the sharpest rock in the desert."Iago said as he landed on Jasmine's shoulder.

Jasmine and I winked. "Don't worry, Iago. I just wanna give him a chance to remember without any hints." Jasmine explained.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll come to them by then. If not, then they'll just have to sleep in the guest rooms for about a week or two." I spoke up cheerfully.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

In the hallway just outside the throne room, Abis Mal and Haroud where gathered together, watching the Sultan as he played with his toys. Abis Mal was watching him with a sinister grin while Haroud just looked plain bored.

"Watch me turn the Sultan's mind into putty!" Abis Mal grinned to Haroud. Haroud rolled his eyes and nodded.

" ...And the southbound dromedary collides...SMACK!...with the northbound caravan!" The Sultan said as he played with his little toys.

"You appear to be too late." Haroud muttered with a shake of his head. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

" One sniff and the Sultan's memory will be wiped away. Agrabah will be plunged into chaos! I will step into the power vacuum and at last-" Abis Mal exclaimed getting louder and louder until Haroud stopped him.

Haroud clapped his hand over Abis Mal's mouth. "The throne shall belong to Abis Mal."Haroud whispered with a shake of his head.

Neither men noticed when Abu snuck in unnoticed and saw the rose. "Oh!" He gasped as he climbed up onto Abis Mal's shoulder undetected, stole the rose, and left with out a trace.

Abis Mal turned to face Haroud. "Let's go. I-I'm getting itchy!" He said as he scratched the area where the rose had recently been.

"Where's the rose?" Haroud asked, noticing it was gone. He knew something like this was going to happen, it was only a matter of time.

Abis Mal saw that the rose was gone. "I...dropped it? Maybe?" Abis Mal said as he scratched his head in confusion. Haroud smacked his head in irritation. When was he going to learn? Abis Mal began dragging Haroud away. "C'mon!"

Abu, who was still in hallway, was admiring the rose. "Oh!" He grinned as an idea came to his mind.

XxRebelWriterxX

Jasmine and I walked through the palace garden. Both of us were in a bit of a sour mood that our husbands have yet to figure out why today was an important day. We stopped though when Aladdin suddenly called Jasmine's name. We turned to see him and Genie approach us. We both crossed out arms and turned around while we waited.

"Uh, Jasmine? I just want to...to uh..."Aladdin paused. "Huh?" I briefly heard Abu chatter and turned just a smidge to see him give Aladdin a rose."Uh...heh...give you this!" Aladdin said as Jasmine and I turned completely around. Jasmine turned around and gasped, taking the rose.

Genie made his own rose appear and handed it to me. I giggled and took it. "You did remember, did it?" I asked as I smelled the rose.

"Oh Aladdin! You did remember!" Jasmine exclaimed with a bright smile. Aladdin and Genie's smiles fell then. I raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" They asked when Abu smacked them both over the head. "Uh, I did! Of course! How could I forget the uh..." Aladdin chuckled nervously as Genie nodded in agreement

Jasmine and I both sniffed Jasmine's rose. "You're so cute. You knew all along today is our..." Jasmine started when her eyes flashed blue.

"Oh Genie, I'm so glad you remembered that today was our-" I started but stopped when a weird feeling overcame me.

" Our...? Our what?" I briefly heard two voices say before I came back to the present. I looked around confusion. Where was I? This didn't look like my home in Texas.

"Who are you?" I heard someone say and I looked around, not noticing anybody. I took a step away from the in fear. The blue guy looked at me in confusion.

"Kendra?" He asked and I wondered who that was. Who I was. I shook my head. "Stay away from me."

"OK, look, I've been a creep. I don't blame you for not liking me a whole lot right now..." A guy in a purple vest said beside me started but cut off when a black haired girl shoved him. Who were these people.

"I don't like you? Go away!" She shouted. She turned to me and took my hand before we both ran off together. I didn't know her, but I knew I could trust her.

"Jasmine! Wait!"The guy said and the blue one called for this Kendra person to wait. But we continued to run in fear.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Is there a problem here?" A guard named Rasoul asked when Aladdin bumped into him. The guard had his arms crossed and he looked at him with a satisfied smirk

"Rasoul, I know this looks bad. " Aladdin started, but Rasoul wouldn't let him finish.

"No, street rat. This looks bad." He picked up Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, and Iago and threw them out the gate.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? This is Aladdin. He's-" Iago was saying but Rasoul cut him off.

"Back in the gutter where he belongs." Rasoul growled as he walked back inside."I knew Princess Jasmine and Princess Kendra would tire of them one day."

" Oh, good idea with the flowers, Monkey! I won't miss visiting the palace!" Iago suddenly growled sarcastically.

"I've never seen Jasmine or Kendra like this." He suddenly whistled for Carpet."Hey, c'mon, Carpet! I gotta get in there and talk to her."

"I'm coming to Al! Kendra is my wife and I must talk to her!" Genie called as he flew after him. Iago followed along behind them. "Try jewelry this time! I can get you a sweet deal on a scarab necklace made from real bugs!"He called.

XxRebelWriterxX

On the balcony of Jasmine's bedroom, Jasmine and Kendra stood against the railing, both looking down in confusion.

"What's happening? Who am I?" Jasmine muttered and Kendra shook her head. "Who am I? I'm so confused. Why do I feel like I know you?" She muttered.

"I feel like I know you too, that's why I dragged you along. I don't think I have any friends." She sighed.

"Well, I may not remember anything, but I'll be your friend. You and I can figure this out together." I promised and we both hugged each other.

"Now, how are we both pregnant?" Kendra asked and the two looked at their stomachs then at the other girls stomach then their own once more.

Jasmine shrugged."Maybe who ever married us." She said, pointing to her ring. Kendra looked down and noticed her own ring. "Nice. I wonder who the lucky guys are."

Up above them, Abis Mal wand Haroud were on top of a tower looking down on Jasmine and Kendra. "OK...swing down there and grab my blue rose." Abis Mal commanded Haroud.

Haroud looked down hesitantly before an idea came to mind. He tried not to let a smirk show. "Oh that is most generous of you, Abis Mal!" He said with a swift bow.

" Heh?" Abis Mal asked with a confused look. Haroud hid a smirk once more. "The sweet taste of triumph shall be mine!" Haroud exclaimed as he grabbed the rope from Haroud's hand.

"No! My idea! My taste! My triumph!" Abis Mal exclaimed as he swung down just as Aladdin swooped down on Carpet and grabbed Jasmine and Kendra."Whoa!" Abis Mal yelled as he crashed. He looked up at Haroud."Aladdin has my rose!"

Back on Carpet, Jasmine and Kendra both struggled to get away from the two. "What are you doing? Please, let me down!" Jasmine cried in fear.

"Yeah, let us down! We don't know you!" Kendra also struggled. Genie held tightly onto his oblivious bride as she struggled. He was deeply hurt that she was acting this way.

"I only wanna talk to you." Aladdin promised and Genie nodded in agreement. "We both just want to talk." He promised his struggling bride.

"I don't like you!" Jasmine yelled and Kendra nodded. "Me either. I don't like either of you so let us go!" She cried angrily.

"I know I did something to upset you, but aren't you overreacting?" Aladdin asked. He was confused on why forgetting one special day would cause the two most important girls in his life to freak out liked this.

Jasmine shoved Aladdin away at the same time Kendra shoved Genie away. I want off this thing now!" The girls said together as they jumped off of Carpet and slid down a small tower, landing softly in the streets of the marketplace.

"Jasmine! Wait!"Aladdin shouted at the same time Genie yelled. "Kendra! Stop! Please!" But neither girl listened.

Abis Mal, who saw Kendra and Jasmine running, pointed in the opposite direction and yelled, "That way!" Before he began to run that way. Haroud saw that Abis Mal was heading in the wrong direction. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his boss. "Try this way." He said, pointing him towards the princesses.

" That was my next guess." Abis Mal chuckled sheepishly before he ran after Jasmine and Kendra while panting. "Princesses...blue rose...getting away..."

Aladdin, who was flying overhead sighed. "I don't see them." He said in complete despair. "They have to be somewhere."Genie also sighed.

"And I get the feeling she doesn't wanna see you either!" Iago put in, making the mood on the carpet that much more sullen.

"You...you capture her...I'll wait here." Abis Mal panted as he stopped and slumped over. Haroud sighed and rolled his eyes, when he suddenly saw Aladdin. He shouted his name in surprise. "Why would the Princesses run away from their husbands?" Abis Mal asked in confusion.

" Perhaps they've forgotten how much they mean to them." Haroud replied with a smirk. Maybe some good would come from this idiotic plan after all.

Aladdin lowered Carpet and he and Genie jumped off directly in front of a stand in Jasmine and Kendra's path. "Now you have to give me a chance!"Aladdin said and Genie nodded. "You have to listen, Kendra." He begged.

The two girls shared a look before nodding. They grabbed a stick and began beating the stand with it so it fell on Aladdin and Genie. Then they turned around and ran.

Aladdin and Genie were both really confused now. "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled."Kendra!" Genie yelled. But the two refused to listened. "Look out" Iago shouted.

Abis Mal saw Jasmine and Kendra, who were escaping. "Aha!" He exclaimed as the two approached him. Jasmine clapped her hand over Abis Mal's mouth."Shh!" Kendra whispered and the four of the hid behind a stand.

"Where's Jasmine?"Aladdin asked Iago at the same time Genie asked, "Where's Kendra!"Iago scratched the back of his head with his wing sheepishly. "We, uh...lost them." He answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Jasmine? Jasmine?" Aladdin called desperately while Genie yelled for Kendra as well. When they got no answer, they both sighed.

The guys boarded Carpet to go home. "She didn't even ask for a ride home! Yup, it's the old "dump-a-rooney."" Iago put it as they flew off.

Abis Mal tried to take rose, but was interrupted by Jasmine and Kendra. They both embraced him gratefully. "Thank you for saving us from...from...whoever they were." Jasmine thanked him as Kendra smiled. "Yeah, thank you so much!

"My dears, Abis Mal would never abandon his daughters." Haroud spoke up with a smile The three of them jumped away shocked. Abis Mal repeated the word daughters uncertainly.

" The Sultan, his guards, the genie, that impudent Aladdin...none would dare lay a finger on their beloved Princess Jasmine and Princess Kendra!"Haroud whispered to Abis Mal.

His eyes widen in understanding. "If they're on our side...we can't lose!" He turned to Jasmine and Kendra. "Daughters! Sweethearts! Apples of my eye! Heirs to my tyranny!"

"We're...the heir to your...tyranny?" Jasmine asked in confusion. "But we don't even look like sisters." Kendra put in and the two girls looked each other over and nodded to their 'father'.

"Different mothers and of course you are! You two are the Scourges of the Desert! The blackest, most twisted hearts in all of Agrabah!" Haroud assured.

Jasmine and Kendra shared an evil grin, they both kind of liked the idea. "Really?"They asked simultaneously and a little sinisterly.

XxRebelWriterxX

Abis Mal and Haroud led the two newly found 'sisters' to their lair in Agrabah. He showed them to their 'room', which was really nothing special. There, the two changed into something a little more...fitting.

Abis Mal was laughing along with Haroud. "Ha ha! There is evil in the air and hot cocoa in my mug!" Abis Mal said with an evil grin.

Haroud raised his cocoa mug. "Here's to the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness! It helped us turn sweet little Princess Jasmine and Princess Kendra into-" He was cut off when the crack of a whip is heard and the cocoa mugs were knocked into the fire.

Jasmine and Kendra were standing together with a whip in their matching Scourge of the Desert outfits. "Party's over!" Kendra announced with a sly grin."We conquer Agrabah at dawn!"Jasmine finished and the two crossed their arms and grinned sinisterly.

XxRebelWriterxX

In front of the palace the next day. Three guards stood together, looking out for the two missing princesses. However, they were no where to be seen. "Any sign of the Princess?" Rasoul asked the other two.

"Nothing, sir!"Fazal replied as he saluted the lead guard. Hakim, however, was looking around in confusion. He still didn't have his memory. "Uh, which Princesses are we looking for again? I-I uh...ugh!" He asked in frustration.

"If she is in trouble, then we are in trouble!" Rasoul muttered to himself as he looked away from the two guards and walked a little away.

"Trouble? That sounds familiar!" Hakim said when he was suddenly grabbed and knocked away. Fazal grabbed his sword. He nearly dropped in in shock when he realized who the 'enemy' was. "Princess Jasmine? Princess Kendra?"

Jasmine used her whip to grab Fazal's sword from his hand and then pointed it at him. Kendra grinned. "I recommend surrender." She sneered.

Abis Mal was attempting to scale the palace walls with a rope ladder."Oh...yes...I too recommend...oof! Surrender. Uh!" The key word being attempted. Kendra helped him the rest of the way up.

"Father, why did this man call us `Princess'?" Jasmine asked and both girls looked down at their 'father' expectantly.

"But you are the Prin-" Fazal started, but he was cut off when Haroud covered Fazal's mouth. "Uh..uh...uh...he meant Princess of Evil...one of your nicknames. Like Scourge of the Desert." He explained nonchalantly.

"Kitten of Cruelty!" Abis Mal put in. Neither girl acknowledged their father though. "We prefer Scourge!" Jasmine said as Abis Mal's men scaled the walls, ready to obey the Scourges.

"Onward men! Agrabah palace will be ours!" Kendra exclaimed and both girls clutched their whips tightly and lead the men to their hopeful victory.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back on the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin and the rest of the gang were standing together as Aladdin paced. He wasn't sure what to do. "I don't get it! She acted like...she didn't even know me!" Aladdin exclaimed. He, Genie and Carpet all looked sad.

Genie, who was in a phone booth as a radio personality, said. "Love is on the air...Dr. Love. Line 1, Agrabah, who's tuggin' on your heartstrings?" He asked and zapped a phone into Aladdin's hand.

"Jasmine! She locked herself in the palace and won't even talk to me!" Aladdin exclaimed. Genie understood, of course, his Kendra was acting the same way. But sometimes acting a little goofy helped him stay calm and not panic.

"Ah, the Rapunzel complex! She's gotta let her hair down." Genie said and his hair grew really long. Aladdin sighed before shaking his head.

" I don't care if I have to fight Rasoul and all of the guards. I'm going in there to tell her how I feel. I love her!" Aladdin exclaimed in determination and Genie turned back to normal. "That's the spirit! And don't worry about Rasoul. It looks like he's been fired. They've got new guards." Genie shrugged and Aladdin repeated him confused.

Iago looked at the main palace balcony and saw the "new guards". "Those are Abis Mal's goons!" He exclaimed wide eyed.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back in the palace, Abis Mal strut into the throne room like he already owned it. He grinned. "Give me room, folks! Usurper comin' through!" He said and Rasoul immediately straightened and reached for his sword.

"Abis Mal? What is the meaning of this intrusion?" The Sultan asked when he and Rasoul were suddenly tied up but Jasmine's whip. "You're whipped!" She growled with a smirk. Kendra stood beside her with a grin and her arms crossed.

"Ja-Jasmine? Ke-Kendra? What are you doing?" The Sultan asked, looking between his daughter and daughter-in-law in confusion.

Abis Mal took the Sultan's turban and placed it on his head. "Oh hoo hoo! Fits like a dream!" He grinned as he admired it. The Sultan, however, looked angered. "The audacity! Jasmine!" He yelled, but the princess ignored him.

"Men! Take them to the dungeon!" Kendra shouted and the Sultan yelled as Jasmine took her whip back and Abis Mal's men tied up the Sultan and Rasoul.

Rajah, who had just entered the throne room pounced on Jasmine and Kendra, knocking them over, and licked their faces. The girls shouted in surprise. Rajah, not realizing the change, sniffed the rose in her hair. His eyes flashed blue.

"This fierce beast shall be our protector!" Jasmine shouted and Rajah growled in agreement. Kendra reached down and pat the top of the tigers head before grinning sadistically at the two prisoners.

" But...but...but Dearest!" The Sultan gasped, confused on what was going on with his two daughter. Rajah, however, growled.

Jasmine and Kendra turned to Abis Mal. "How did I do, Father?" Jasmine asked. Kendra nodded. "Yeah, how did _we_do father?"

"Huh?" The Sultan asked in confusion. Abis Mal clapped a hand over his mouth and grinned at his two 'daughters.' "Uh...perfectly, my cruel children."

Jasmine turned to the Sultan. "Do...do I know you?" She asked and the Sultan began to speak, but Jasmine didn't notice.

Abis Mal began leading the Sultan away. "Uh...come, come, come, come, off to the dungeon! Can't keep the rats waiting!" He said as he tried to rush him off.

Rasoul tried to hop away, but Kendra tripped him with the whip, and he fell. "Whoa! Oof!" Rasoul exclaimed in surprise. Kendra grinned victoriously.

Abis Mal, startled that Rasoul just narrowly missed him, sighed. "Nice work, Scourge."He congratulated his 'daughter'.

No one noticed that Aladdin on Carpet was outside the window to the throne room. He looked in. "Abis Mal's got Jasmine! And Kendra!"

"The throne of Agrabah is up for grabs!" Abis Mal exclaimed and the two princesses- or scrounges- shared an evil look.

"She obviously wasn't your type then." Iago said. The group was currently outside in the palace garden, trying to figure out what to do.

"Let's go, Carpet!" Aladdin said. He was ready to just jump on in there and save his wife and sister, no matter the cost.

Genie, however, pulled Aladdin back. "Whoa, Al! I wanna save Kendra too, but you can't just go barging into a delicate hostage situation!" He explained. Aladdin went to protest, but Genie cut him off. "This calls for subtlety and finesse! I'll go first."

"Oh, measure us for caskets." Iago sighed dramatically.

Back inside again."It is time for the most evil scoundrel, the most vile tyrant, the most cruel villain to ascend the throne of-" Abis Mal was saying but was cut off when Jasmine and Kendra pushed him out of the way and seated the throne together. "Correct." They said together.

"I meant me!"Abis Mal exclaimed and Rajah sharpened her claws and growled. "But I got the big hat!" He whined.

Jasmine and Kendra scoffed. "You can't possibly be our father." Kendra sneered. "We could never be related to such an incomp— Men! Take him away!"Jasmine finished and the men all shrugged confused.

"The most evil, vile, and cruel villains in the land have spoken!" Haroud exclaimed, not wanting to share the same fate as his idiotic boss. After all, he was a lot smarter than Haroud and knew where his loyalties should lie. With the strongest person- or in this case people.

" Huh? No! No! No! The throne is mine, mine, mine, mine! I called it! I called it! Dibs!" Abis Mal whined as he was dragged away.

"I am but your royal puppet, Scourges." Haroud bowed. Suddenly, smoke flew past Haroud, which changed into Genie in the form of a fat woman with glasses and a brightly colored dress.

"What do you do after the coup? Redecorate!" Genie grinned and Haroud ran at Genie. Genie shot magic at him and a lampshade appeared on his head. "Hmm, makes you look a bit shady."

Aladdin, Abu, and Iago flew into the throne room on Carpet. "Come on, Jasmine, Kendra, I'll get you guys out of here!" Aladdin exclaimed, not realizing that the girls were the threat.

However, as Carpet flew past Rajah, she stuck out her paw and grabbed Carpet. Aladdin fell off, but Iago and Abu hung on. Jasmine threw her whip at them, and Abu and Iago got rolled up in Carpet with the whip tied around the middle so that Iago's head stuck out one end and Abu's feet on the other. "Jasmine?" Aladdin asked in confusion.

Haroud pulled the shade off his head. "To the dungeon with them!" He yelled, happy that he had the upper hand. Well, the side he was on did for once.

"No!" Jasmine yelled, smiling. "They do not belong in the dungeon." She finished and her and Kendra shared a knowing look. Aladdin sighed with relief, thinking that she wasn't angry anymore. Jasmine, however, grabbed Aladdin by the hair and pulled him up. "They are far too annoying."

"Execute them, immediately!" Kendra finished with a sadistic grin. Abis Mal's men advanced on Genie and Aladdin with swords.

"So we forgot a special day. Do they have to jump right to execution?" Genie asked as he gulped nervously. Rajah walked towards Iago, Abu, and Carpet and kicked them along.

Genie suddenly pushed Aladdin out of the way, and turned into four genies with swords. "Prepare to..." The sword changed into a feather."...giggle!" He started tickling the chin of one of the thieves, who laughed.

Abu managed to stand up and Rajah growls at them. "Monkey feet, don't fail me now!"Iago shouted and they ran away; Rajah growled and chased after them.

The first thief was still rolling on the floor laughing. Genie's feather had changed back into a sword by now though. "Genie! Toss me the sword!" Aladdin shouted.

Genie slid the sword to Aladdin along the floor, but just before he caught it Jasmine stepped on his hand. Aladdin tried to pull his hand free. "Jasmine! Stop fooling around!" Aladdin shouted but Jasmine raised her sword,

Aladdin rolled out of the way before she could bring it down on him. "You're not fooling! You're not even you, are you?"

Kendra approached Genie with he whip raised. "Ready to play, blue boy?" She asked with a sneer. Genie gulped. He had never seen his wife like this before.

"I'm sorry I forgot about whatever today was, but are you really this mad?"Genie asked with a nervous chuckle.

Kendra had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't care. This guy was getting on her nerves and she planned on getting rid of him. "Enough talk. It's time I took care of you, permanently." She grinned.

He gulped again."Uh, you know you can't kill a genie right? Practically immortal here." He reminded her. She still grinned.

"You'd be surprised what you can live through." She said and she flicked her whip. It encircled Genie before she pulled it away. He went spinning around and around until he finally crashed into the wall.

"Ow." He said, though it was muffled by the wall. "I should've never said that."He groaned when he fell to the ground. He looked up and noticed that Kendra was approaching him once more with the same sadistic grin."This is not going to end well."

Rajah was still chasing Abu, Iago, and Carpet. "Hey! Let go of the rug!" Iago shouted when Rajah managed to catch them. Abu pulled the whip off of Carpet, and he and Iago fall out. Rajah chased after them.

Jasmine chased Aladdin past Haroud, pushing him out of the way. Haroud decided it was best to stay out of the whole thing. "I would not want to intrude on your evil glee, my Scourge!" He shouted after her.

Genie turned into a fireman with a hose, and sprayed water at a thief, knocking him back between Aladdin and Jasmine. When Aladdin saw that Jasmine had stopped chasing him, he slid under the stream of water and tried to grab her sword.

They struggled, and then Jasmine kicked him onto the floor. Jasmine tried to stab him, but he moved and her sword got stuck in the floor. It took a second to pull it out, but then she went after Aladdin again.

Carpet swooped down and saved Iago and Abu from Rajah. While Jasmine Jasmine advanced on Aladdin, swinging her sword. "Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted.

Genie approached another thief. The thief looked unfazed but him. " won't fall for any of your stupid tricks!" He growled as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Genie made some quick slashes with his sword, and the thief's clothes fell off in pieces. He looked embarrassed and tried to cover himself, and then ran away. Genie waved goodbye. Whoever, he screamed when he noticed Kendra following him once more.

Aladdin pulled the rug out from under Jasmine. "Sorry, Jasmine!" Aladdin apologized as Jasmine fell down. Aladdin caught her sword. "Let's talk. What's going on?"

"I am the Scourge of the Desert! I am the most evil scoundrel, the most vile tyrant, the-" Jasmine growled, but Aladdin cut him off. "Uh, see, that'swhat I want to talk about." He said.

"No talk! Do what you have to do." Jasmine said, looking down, expecting him to finish her off. Aladdin looked down at his sword.

"Jasmine, I can't! I wish you could understand."

"I guess you're just..." She said sweetly before glaring down angrily at him."weak!" She kicked Aladdin's legs out from under him, grabbed the sword back, and backed him into a pillar. "You're fast, boy, but I'm just a little bit faster." Jasmine brought her sword back, but Carpet flew down and rescued Aladdin just in time. "No!"

The four Genies changed back into one. "Oh, come on, Jasmine, it's me, big blue, you remember me?" He asked Hopefully. Jasmine threw the sword at him; Genie ducked and the sword only took off the top of his ponytail and stuck in a pillar. "Not fondly, apparently..."

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin, Abu, and Iago flew out into the garden on Carpet, followed by Genie. They landed by the fountain. "Al! Either our wives are holding the world's biggest grudge, or they're under a spell." Genie exclaimed.

"An Abis Mal spell, and we've gotta break it. Do you think it's a true-love's-kiss kind of spell?" Aladdin asked and Iago scoffed.

"Kiss? From you two, Mr. Forgetful One and Forgetful Two? I'm tellin' ya, the answer is jewelry." He said but both guys ignored the bird.

"Hey, maybe if we remember whatever it is we forgot, then she could remember what she forgot!" Aladdin exclaimed as if he had just made a breakthrough.

Genie, with his hand on his ponytail, said, "Like her manners, for starters."

Carpet thinks for a second, then realized what it is and flew over to Aladdin. "Now, let's see, it's not her birthday," Carpet tapped his shoulder, "uh, maybe an anniversary!" He scratched his head. "Uh, it might have been a year ago that we fought the Cyclopian Warriors. That was pretty special." Carpet flew in front of him. "Carpet, you remember?"

Carpet nodded, then flies up to Jasmine's balcony and made himself into stairs, like he did for Jasmine after "A Whole New World". Aladdin watched puzzled. Carpet then flew around him a few times, then flew off and picked a flower and brought it back and gave it to Aladdin.

"No more flowers! Jewelry says, "I have class. I have cash." Flowers are for first dates." Iago exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"First date! This is just like the flower I gave her on our first date! That's what was so special! The anniversary of your first date!" Aladdin shouted in realization. Genie perked up immediately. "And that's the night Kendra first kissed me! At the stream after I saved you guys from nearly drowning." He gasped.

Iago landed in a tree. "Oh, I'm so glad we cracked the big mystery prior to our funeral." He growled sarcastically.

An arrow streaked past Aladdin and hit the tree just below Iago. Jasmine, Kendra and Rajah have come out of the palace; Kendra has a crossbow."Fools!"Kendra growled and threw down the crossbow.

"Nobody runs from the Scourges!" Jasmine sneered as she strides towards Aladdin and the others. Aladdin took a step back.

" Jasmine! I remember what it was I forgot! It was the-" Aladdin started, but he was cut off when Rajah leaped on him, pinning him to the ground. Aladdin dropped the flower and was now trying to reach for it.

"Finish him off, beast." Jasmine grinned and Kendra chuckled darkly. Rajah raised a paw to claw at him, but Aladdin grabbed the flower and threw it to Jasmine, ducking out of Rajah's way.

" A year ago I-I-I fell in love! With you!" Aladdin shouted as Genie turned to Kendra."Yeah, and I fell in love with Kendra, when you kissed me at the stream."

Both girls shared a puzzled look, not aware of the meaning of the word. " Love?" They repeated simultaneously. Suddenly, the Blue Rose shriveled and turned brown, and falling out of Jasmine's hair. Rajah regained her memory and got off of Aladdin.

"Time for true love's kiss..." Aladdin said and Rajah walked over and licked his face. Aladdin paused in surprise.

"Aladdin!"Jasmine exclaimed as she ran to Aladdin and hugged him. "You remembered!" She squealed.

"Genie, you do remember!" Kendra exclaimed as she threw herself into Genie's arms and hugged him around the neck.

"And I broke the spell!" Aladdin chuckled as he hugged his wife back. Genie also hugged his wife close. Both were glad they had their memories once more.

"How splendid."Haroud said. They all turned to see him standing by the door into the palace, with two thieves. "Everything is back to normal." Abis Mal stepped out from behind one of the thieves, wearing the sultan's hat. "Except, of course, there's a new sultan in town." He grinned.

"Abis Mal? What are you doing in my father's palace?" Jasmine asked, looking at the thieves in confusion. Aladdin suddenly perked up."Ah, why didn't I see it?! He tried to use you to take over the throne!" Aladdin answered.

"The Blue Rose of Forgetfulness may have been foiled by love or aphids or something..."Abis Mal started. "But we are in the palace and the sultan is in the dungeon!" Haroud finished him with a sly grin.

Genie looked at the shriveled rose. "Blue Rose of Forgetfulness, eh?" He asked as he zapped the rose back to normal.

"Yes, it's that good old-fashioned stick-to-it-ness that makes a villain victorious. It was inevitable, my dear princess, that I, Abis Mal, would rule Agrabah. It is... my destiny!" Abis Mal exclaimed and the gang all rolled their eyes.

Genie, in the form of a saleswoman, with the rose in a perfume bottle, said. "Destiny? What a coincidence! That's the name of our new fragrance. Free umbrella with purchase. Try some on!" Genie said as he sprayed Abis Mal with the bottle; his eyes glowed blue.

"You won't remember the last time you smelled so good. Actually, you won't remember much at all." He said before he sprayed the two thieves and Haroud, and their eyes glowed.

"Where am I?"Haroud asked as he looked around confused. "What's going on?" The first thief asked as the second one said, "I'm - I'm so confused..."

Abis Mal wandered over to Iago and Abu. "Who am I?" He asked them. Iago looked at him with a grin. "Wait - Your mind is gone, and you have no idea who you are?" He asked and when Abis Mal nodded, Iago laughed and fell down.

XxRebelWriterxX

In the throne room later that day, the Sultan is on the throne, and Aladdin and Jasmine were sitting on cushions next to him. Kendra and Genie were sitting on cushions on the other side. Kendra and Jasmine both were holding a bouquet. "Thank you, Aladdin. You saved the kingdom, you know."Jasmine giggled.

"Heh, it's not like you would have actually beaten me!" Aladdin said and Jasmine gave him a dirty look. "Well, uh, it would have been close." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, Genie. I love these flowers. I'm so glad you remembered. I thought you weren't. Then you would've slept in your lamp for a long time." Kendra said seriously.

Genie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "R-really? Wow, I'm, uh, glad I remembered then." He chuckled nervously before pulling his wife close to him. "But even if I never remember something important like that, remember that I'll never forget how much I love you."Genie promised.

Kendra giggled. "I love you too, Genie. You're the best husband a girl could have."She said before leaning up and kissing him.

Abu and Iago were lying on a stack of pillows. Abu ate a bunch of grapes. "Yo! Royal Pet Attendants!" Iago called before he said with a fake British accent. I feel flush. How about a little air?"

Abis Mal and Haroud begin to fan them. " Okee dokee." Abis Mal said and the two animals had to strain not to laugh.

"That's better. And when you're done I'm ready for my manicure. And my simian associate simply must have a foot massage." Iago laughed and the two animals enjoyed their new servants.

**Yeah! I'm done! This one was fun to write! Wasn't it fun to read? Yeah, yeah it was. So, just a little warning, I might really start to slow down. My boss is gonna give me more hours at work, so I'll be working and have school to deal with. I worked nine hours and 40 minutes on Saturday. Do you know how tiring that is? Well, if not, it is very tiring. Anyway, I had fun.**

**Kendra- Me too!**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, I do plan to do every single episode. Even the Hercules and the Arabian night episode. So, put all your worries to rest.**

**Kendra- Yep, you guys are going to have plenty of me! So much, in fact, you'll probably end up getting sick of seeing my face!**

**Aw, I'm sure that's not possible. We all love you, right guys?**

**Taia- I do! You're awesome Kendra! Even if we're married to the same guy from different dimensions.**

**Kendra- Aw thanks. That means so much to me. You're such a good friend, girl.**

**Aw, I'm so glad we're all getting along now. Remember how a few chapters ago we were all arguing, but now we're all friends? We'll, I do! LET'S DANCE!**

**Taia and Kendra- YEAH!**

**See you guys later, we're gonna dance for a little while! BYE! ****_* All three begin dancing *_**


	19. Scare Necessities

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm good! Maybe... Just kidding, I'm great! You know why? That's right, WE REAHCHED 100 REVIEWS! YAY! I'm so happy! This is my second story to reach 100 reviews. And not only that, but I reached 100,000 words! Woo! Life is sweet.**

**And I'd like to give a special thanks to movielover01. You were my 100****th****reviewer! Thank you all for making this story such a success. Even if we have a long way to go.**

**Other people I'd like to thank includes: rollingbell, Genielover1234-or Taia, Ana121, hellgirl-fan1, dream lighting, sandra (guest), lord of the rings fan, very loyal fan, grapejuice101, Meow, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, and any other fan who has reviewed on guest or I just didn't manage to write on here cause I'm lame. **

**Even if I didn't mention you, I still wanna thank you! All my fans make it possible for me to continue this. Plus, I know if I stop, some of you might try to kick my butt! Smiles! Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I know I miss these a lot, don't I? Either way, you guys know I have to rights to Aladdin. I own no characters except for Kendra. And the baby. And whoever else I decide to add on here!**

**Chapter Nineteen: 4m2w6d**

**(3****rd****POV) **

The Skull and Dagger was busy that night as Hamar walked through the crowded tavern. His stomach growled at that point. "Sandwich!" He shouted and instantly the innkeeper repeated the words.

No one dare refused Hamar anything he wants in fear of facing his wrath. He was one of the most fearsome thieves in all of Agrabah. But not the best. Oh no, the best had been reserved for a monkey by the name of Abu. But Hamar could live with that because the monkey was the only one who had ever been able to steal from him.

Anyway, a server walked by with a cooked chicken on his tray. The Innkeeper stole the chicken from him, then stole two slices of bread from another thief to make the sandwich. He turned to spread a condiment on the sandwich and a different thief stole the sandwich from the Innkeeper and snuck away.

He nearly escaped, but a dog comes from behind a curtain and took the sandwich into its mouth. The dog passed Hamar, who replaced the sandwich with a bone. Hamar lifted the sandwich to take a bite, but a man's foot appeared and tries to steal the sandwich.

"Wuh?" Hamar said in confusion as the foot grabbed Hamar's nose and squeezed it, then reached into the sandwich and took the chicken. Hamar grabbed the man's ankle before he could escape. "No one steals from Hamar!"He growled and saw that the thief was none other than Amin Damoolah, the worst thief in Agrabah. "A-ha!"

"What? This is not my foot." Amin denied with a shake of his head. One name that Amin has been given was butterfingers, and that was because of his lack of talent when it came to stealing. He couldn't steal a thing to save his life.

"Butterfingers!"Hamar growled and his face turned red and smoke escaped his mouth. He dangles Amin upside down by his ankle.

"My name is Amin Damoolah! And that is not my foot." Amin exclaimed before denieing that his own foot was his.

" Oh?" Hamar asked with a deviously smile. "Then you should not feel it when I do this!" He took the slices of bread and remade the sandwich, the chicken still attached to Amin's foot. He took a bite.

"Feel... what?"Amin asked even though he was in obvious. The thieves in the tavern began to light up at the possibility of pain. They left their tables and surrounded the two men, whooping and hollering for Hamar. A crossed the room, Iago and Abu rose from the inside of a pot.

"Real thieves do not get caught, Butterfingers!" Hamir sneered as the crowd cheered and yelled for the obvious fight.

"Amin Damoolah, king of pain." Iago said with a shake of his head. But then he noticed a table covered with treasure. "Just the distraction we need." Iago smirked but Abu immediately protested the idea. "What? Stealing from thieves isn't stealing. It's reorganizing. Uh, for a profit."

Iago shrugged and flew over to the table. Abu shrugged, then joined him. Iago picked up bags of treasure and loaded them onto Abu's back. "Besides, we wouldn't have to do this if we got some palace perks once in a while." Iago said.

Hamar, however was tieing Amin's legs together. "I call it slipknot!" Hamar exclaimed as he threw Amin towards Iago and Abu. The two flew into the air and crashed back down onto the table. They see Hamar's angry face and; their jaws drop to the table.

Iago and Abu waved to Hamar. "Hello..." They chuckled sheepishly before they took off out of the building, running as fast as they could.

"Get them!"Hamar's voice echoed from behind them as Amin exited, still tied up and bouncing along on his hands. "Halt, I am giving chase!" He shouted but the other thieves stampede out of the club, trampling Amin.

The thieves followed Iago and Abu through the alley, swords drawn. "In here!" Iago shouted and the two ducked into a shop.

The thieves ran past the shop, still in pursuit. Iago and Abu try to catch their breath, when someone reached out and tapped Iago on the back; he yelped and ran over to Abu. "It's all his fault! He made me do it! Bad monkey!" Iago shouted in fear.

"Do what, Iago?"He heard Aladdin say and he looked up and saw Aladdin standing there with his arms crossed and looking at him with a mixture of amusement, concern, and suspicion. "Al? What are you doing here?" Iago asked, avoiding the earlier question.

Genie appeared with a blue, revolving light on his head. He used his tail as a microphone. "Attention Genie Mart shoppers! Blue Genie special on aisle 12!" He announced.

" We're shopping."Aladdin replied and Iago flew onto Aladdin's shoulder. "So, what are we shopping for?" Iago asked.

"A gift for Jasmine and Kendra." Aladdin answered as he knocked away a spider web. "But the only thing I'm likely to get in this place is the creeps." He said as he walked by a hanging pot of water, with a brain inside.

Genie was standing by a large plant. "Nonsense, Al. Look, here's a nice ordinary ficus. Easy to care for, just add water!" Genie said as he made a watering can appear. He tried to water the plant which, in turn, it tried to eat him. Genie fought to get out of its grip. "Probably not a good gift for the wife. Wouldn't want her to get eaten." He chuckled as he fought off the plant.

Meanwhile, Abu walked on top of a counter, past a fancy, teal-and-gold box, and up to a scary tribal mask. Abu imitated the mask, then walked away, laughing. The box suddenly jumped and Abu turned around to find the source of the noise. He dismissed it, turned around, and it happened again. Abu scratched his head.

"Genie, maybe Jasmine would like a nice locket." Aladdin said as he inspected a pot. "A locket? What makes you think so?" Genie asked as he fought the plant; a ham as his weapon.

"She's been dropping little hints." Aladdin shrugged.

"Genie: Oh? What kind of hints?" Genie asked. "Oh, like, like, whenever she sees a locket she points and screams "I want one!"" He answered.

" Here, boy! Go get it!"Genie said to the plant and he threw the ham and the ficus pursued it. "Locket schmocket. Rover fetches!" Genie grinned.

Abu still looked for the source of the noise. He walked past the box and it jumped again. Abu saw it, and pointed to it angrily "Why, you..." He growled and picked up a mallet to try to smash the box, but the Mystic, the owner of the shop, grabbed it from him.

"You break it, you bought it." She warned him.

"What'd you find, Abu?" Aladdin asked and he picked up the box. "It's nice..."Aladdin nodded in approval. However, the mystic would have none of it. "It's not for sale! So back off or I'll feed you to my ficus!"She growled and Abu blew a raspberry. The Mystic walked away.

"We were just looking for a couple gifts." Aladdin spoke up, not letting her get away until he found something perfect for his wife.

"How much you got?" The mystic asked with interest. Aladdin held up a pouch of coins. The Mystic yanked it from him, weighed the contents in her palm, then looked inside the bag. "Maybe I can dig up something in the bargain bin..." She disappeared behind a curtain and Aladdin ed the woman, annoyed.

" ...ok, so she needs work on her customer relations." Genie muttered as he and Aladdin went into the next room.

"You know, this gift giving business could be our chance to get in good with the princesses." Iago said and Abu looked him confused. "We give Jasmine and Kendra a little token of our esteem. They lets us in on a few palace perks. You know... caviar, manicures, a reclining chair that vibrates. And we never have to mess with those bezerkoids at the Thieves' Guild again. And all you have to do is steal it."Iago explained while he indicated the box.

Abu shook his head in disagreement. "What's the problem? The hag insulted you! And you know she's back there giving Al the business right now."

"Forty shekels for a gift wrap?!" They heard Aladdin shout from the other room. Iago raised an eyebrow and said see with a question mark. Aladdin, Genie, and the Mystic emerge; Aladdin and Genie were both carrying large, gift-wrapped boxes.

"They'll love it, Al. Trust me." Genie promised, but Aladdin looked unsure. "I don't know. Maybe I should have gotten her the locket..." He said before the two exited, Iago behind them. "A pleasure doing business with you!" Iago laughed.

"The pleasure is all mine."The mystic laughs and turns around. She gasped though in horror when she saw that the box was gone.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back at the palace, Aladdin and Genie presented the gifts to Jasmine and Kendra. They both looked overjoyed by the surprise gifts from their husbands.

" A gift? For me? Oh, Aladdin, you shouldn't have!" Jasmine giggled and Kendra smiled. "Aw, thank you guys! Can't wait to see what it is!"

They ripped open the gifts then reached into the boxes and they both pulled out a large, stuffed yak. They smelled it and threw it back into the box. "It's a stuffed animal." Aladdin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Stuffed with what? It stinks!" Jasmine asked as she and Kendra held their noses."Where did you guys get them." Kendra asked in disgust. Both girls felt their stomachs churn and hoped they wouldn't get sick.

"Actually, it's a yak decoy! Yaks just love that musky odor."Genie explained as he leaned into the box and took a deep breath. "Whoa!" He stood upright and hairs sprouted on his chest. "Puts hair on your chest."

Kendra chuckled."Nice look for you, love." She said and Genie winked at her slyly.

" A-hem!"Iago cleared his throat and ever turned to see him and Abu standing a crossed from the others, beside the stolen box. "I have also brought you a gift, princesses!" Iago finished and Abu began protesting angrily. "Eh, it's from the both of us." He shrugged.

Jasmine and Kendra approached them. "Why, Iago, it's beautiful." Jasmine squatted down and picked up the box. "I-I don't know how to thank you."Kendra finished as the two girls admired the box.

"Let's just say you'll owe us one." Iago chuckled as he winked at the two girls. Aladdin and Genie, however, were eying the box suspiciously.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know that box." Aladdin said as Jasmine opened it a bit and the girls peered inside. Something within made a noise and backed away. "I was going to buy that for you!" Aladdin finished as he he approached Jasmine and Kendra.

Iago panicked, stepped forward, and tripped him. " Aladdin!" Jasmine as Aladdin fell into Jasmine and the open box, which escaped her grip and bounced away. Jasmine and Kendra stepped over Aladdin, still on the ground, to retrieve the box, when a locket appeared in Aladdin and Genie's hands.

" ...a locket?"Aladdin asked curiously as Jasmine, who was about to pick up the box, saw it and gasped, quickly approaching him. Kendra also noticed the one in her husbands hand and ran to his side.

"Aladdin!"Jasmine exclaimed as she took the locket from him and examined it."It's just what I wanted!" She giggled and carefully bent down and kissed him, his face bewildered. She put the locket on and twirled.

"Oh, Genie, it's beautiful! Where did you get it from?" Kendra asked as she took it from him and fastened it on her neck. Genie just stood there, also bewildered.

"How'd he do that?!" Iago exclaimed as he looked at the locket around both girl's neck. Aladdin stood back up. "Thanks for the locket, Genie."Aladdin whispered, figuring his magical friend gave it to him.

"Wasn't me."Genie shrugged as he shook his head. "Then, who? How?" Aladdin asked, confused. Genie shrugged once more, not sure himself.

Iago, who was by the box with Abu, said, "Get a load of the craftsmanship on this baby! Check out the roomy interior!" He struggled to open it. "Roomy interior. Hey, ya wanna help me here? Ah!" Iago asked Abu.

The box flew open, sending Abu and Iago to the ground. A creature ran out of the box and hid under a pile of pillows. Gifts appeared in Iago and Abu's hands-caviar for Iago, and a banana parfait for Abu.

"Caviar? Banana parfait?"Iago asked as he held up his foot. "And a manicure. Whoo! We were just wishin' for this stuff!" He looked around."Where's my chair?"

Kendra and Jasmine approached the creature. "Come on out. We won't hurt you."Jasmine cooed but the creature shook his head and backed away. Jasmine stood and got an idea. She walked away.

"This stuff can't be real." Iago grumbled and Abu took a bite of his parfait. He smiled, then dumped the entire thing into his mouth.

Jasmine returned with fruit. "Are you hungry little critter?" Jasmine asked as she held out some grapes. The creature considered, then leaped from his spot and onto Jasmine's arm. She feed him while Kendra scratched his head and pet the creature cheerfully. "Iago, Abu, he's adorable!"The two chimed together.

"First the locket, now this stuff. That animal's got something to do with it. But how?"Iago was muttering to himself when Rajah approached. She growled however when she saw the creature with Jasmine.

The creatures noticed her and yelped; a steak appeared before Rajah. She took it and left. "It happens when he gets scared. He makes stuff appear so he can get away." Iago gasped in realization. Abu looked confused."Every time the little squirt gets spooked, he grants a wish. The locket, my caviar, Rajah's dinner. Whatever your heart's desire."Iago explained and Abu mentioned something about his parfait. "Yeah, even your banana parfait."

Abu runs over to the creature. Aladdin and Jasmine and Kendra and Genie were looking amorously at one another, so they don't notice him. Abu jumped down and startled the creature; a banana parfait appeared. Abu ate.

Iago rubbed his wings together. "Just a little scare and I can get anything I want. I am so happy." Iago grinned deviously.

XxRebelWriterxX

That night, in Aladdin and Jasmine's chamber, the young couple slept, the creature beside Jasmine. Abu reached onto the bed and grabbed the creature. A banana parfait appeared and Abu ate it, then threw the yak decoy into the creature's spot on Jasmine's bed. She rolled over, but continued to sleep, putting her arm over the yak.

In Aladdin's hovel the next morning. Iago jumped around and tried to scare the creature. Iago "roared," then coughed. The creature rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Ahem! Stop with the laughing, already. What, you think I'm funny? Do I amuse you?!"Iago yelled as he approached the creature. "I'm not funny."He held his wing up to his mouth, like a vampire would his cape. He spoke, ala Dracula. "I'm very scary. Really." Then in his own voice. "Ask anyone!"

The creature giggled. "You dirty little..." Iago snarled as he stomped away, then paused, with an idea. "ahhh, element of surprise." He paced, nonchalantly, then turned and leaped into the creature's face, jumping around and making "scary" noises. The creature watched him, a smile on his face. After a few seconds of this, Iago held his throat, dizzy. "Can't breathe."

He layed on the ground, panting. The creature came over and licked his cheek. "Yeck!"He wiped the saliva away, then sat up. "OK, tell me, what am I not doing right?!"

A crossed the room, Abu, now fat, sat surrounded by empty parfait glasses. He stood and wobbled over to Iago and the creature. He made a funny face and the creature screamed. A banana parfait appeared and Abu ate it cheerfully.

"Ah, life is so unfair!" Iago moaned dramatically as he threw himself at the creature's feet, begging. "I don't wanna be your friend! I want gifts, big expensive gifts! Please, fear me!"

Outside the window, a siren sounded and a red light flashed. Genie was beneath the hovel, dressed as an officer and riding a floating motorcycle. "This is Missing Pets Patrol. We have the hovel surrounded!" Genie shouted and Iago quickly threw a blanket over the creature. Genie entered the hovel, his finger pointing at Iago. "Come out with your critter up!" He turned into a beauty contestant. "Oh, I'm employee of the month! Oh, just like I've always wanted. I really don't deserve it... well, maybe I do. I just never expected it!"

Iago looked around before turning to Abu. "Hey, where'd the Squirt go?" He asked and Abu shrugged/

Squirt, who still under the blanket, tumbled out the hovel window. Iago ran to him and hung over the edge. "Gotcha!" He came back up, but was holding only the blanket. He screamed and looked outside to see Squirt land in a cauldron, which rested atop a cart.

"Giddy up!"The cart driver shouted and the cart moved forward. Squirt poked his head out of the cauldron, whimpering. Iago gasped. "My livelihood!" Genie, who noticed Abu's weight gain, "Abu! You didn't... eat him?" Abu didn't answered, he just burped.

"Eat? Great idea, Abu's famished." Iago laughed nervously before he picked Abu up with his feet and flew out of the hovel. "If we spot the pet, we'll send up a flare!" Abu waved goodbye to the Genie and Iago tried not to drop him because of his added weight.

XxRebelWriterxX

Outside the Skull and Dagger, the driver and another man brought the cargo into the tavern. The cauldron was still outside though and Squirt knocked it over and peeked out. He saw no one and he snuck away. A shadow appeared over him.)

" A rat! Would make a nice sandwich!" The innkeeper said as he reached for Squirt. There was a flash and a large sandwich appeared in the Innkeeper's hand. "...and that's a nice sandwich!" He nodded in approval.

Squirt snuck into the Skull and Dagger. He tumbled down the stairs and ran to find a hiding place. He ran into a thief's leg and a large jewel appeared in that man's hand. "In the name of Ali Baba!" Hamar, the thief he ran into, exclaimed.

Squirt kept running and other thieves received treasure as he passed. Hamar picked up Amin, who had been on all fours behind him. "You see, foot stool? The mark of fine thieves. Their plunder appears as if by magic!" He sneered before dropping Amin.

That was when Amin noticed Squirt. " Oh, as if by magic creature!" Squirt hid behind a barrel and Amin approached him, a wicked smile on his face. A pile of coins appeared in front of him. "Thank you, little gift giver."Amin chuckled darkly as he reached out to Squirt.

XxRebelWriterxX

Outside the Skull and Dagger, Abu and Iago saw the cauldron Squirt landed in and decided to investigate. Abu lifted the lid and noticed Squirt isn't inside. "Uh oh!" Abu gasped.

Iago noticed where he is and he threw his hands up to his temples, petrified. "Not the Skull and Dagger!"

Inside the Skull and Dagger, Amin sat alone at a table, an upside down pot in front of him. He lifted the pot slightly and Squirt was inside.

"Boo!" Amin shouted and a pie appeared. "Pie!" Amin picked it up and sniffed it. "Oh, how I've always wished to taste pie!" He stood, dancing merrily with the pie. "The countless times I've failed to filch them from windowsills. This is the happiest day of my-" He twirled and hit Hamar in the face with the pie. "Life."

"This is the last day of your life, Butterfingers!" Hamar snarled as he glared furiously at the unsuccessful thief. Amin begged him not to hit him and back away. "Oh, and if I do?" Hamar asked with his arms crossed.

Amin backed up to the table, reached under the pot, and picked up Squirt. "I'll... eat him! Yes, that's what I'll do. So don't come any closer, ok?"Amin warned. But Hamar ignored him and began to approach him once more. "I am coming closer!"

Amin held up Squirt, who still faced Amin. Squirt screamed, then smoke appeared. From the smoke, a large green monster growled.

XxRebelWriterxX

Outside the Skull and Dagger, Iago was pacing while Abu watched. "Ah, ok, let's review. Out here, safety and poverty. In there, prosperity and death." Iago crossed his wings. "That's it, I'm not going in!"

The thieves, led by Hamar, fled the Skull and Dagger. "Run" Hamar was screaming as Iago watched them run away, then looked toward the Skull and Dagger."...ok, I'll go in." He sighed.

Inside the Skull and Dagger, Amin sat at the table again, Squirt in front of him. "What a little mind reader you are!" Amin laughed as he rubbed his hands together, gleefully. "Oh, I've always wanted to do that to them!"

Iago appeared in the doorway. "Party's over, Butterfingers! I'm here to get the Squirt back." Iago shouted as he walked in the room. Amin and Squirt looked at him for a moment, unsure. Amin grabbed Squirt. "Nobody calls Amin "Butterfingers!"" Amin growled angrily.

Iago walked towards Amin. "Oh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do, fall on me?" The monster is behind Iago nudged him with his snout. Iago continued, not looking back. "Don't stop me now, Abu, I'm on a roll! Ya see, nobody scares my rodent but me, Amin!"

The monster walked behind him. Iago noticed and stopped. The monster ran into him and Iago, still not looking back, wiped off his feathers. "Stop with the hot breathing, Abu, you're wrinkling my feathers!" Iago saw Abu then, who pointed towards the monster. Iago turned and the monster roared. " Nice doggy!" He chuckled nervously.

"Sic 'im." Amin sneered as the monster roared again. Iago hid behind the bar and as close to the wall as possible. He saw something beside him and he looked into a mirror, screamed, and flew onto the bar, beside the monster. Iago screamed and flew away, but the monster grabbed with him with his tongue. " Whoa!" Iago squeaked as he was being pulled into the monster's mouth. "Easy fella, that's a good dragon!"

Amin and Squirt watched and Squirt screamed and wriggled out of Amin's arms. He jumped and hit the monster's tongue and freed Iago. The two stood before the monster and Squirt was in front of Iago. The monster approached.

"Don't just stand there, give him something!" He shook Squirt. "This is no time to be brave, be scared, be scared!" Squirt gulped and the monster roared. Squirt screamed causing a roasted chicken to appear in front of the monster. He began to devour it and Iago grimaced. "That's a little close to home..."

Amin ran into the scene and kicked the chicken away from the monster. "No, no, no! Stupid beast!" Amin snapped and the monster growled.

Amin, realizing what he's done, laughed nervously and raised his hat in salute to the monster. He then ran, the monster in close pursuit. They ran in a circle, until Amin tricked the monster and trapped him outside. Amin braced himself against the door and the monster banged into it, but remained trapped. Amin slaps his hands together triumphantly.

Iago and Squirt looked at each other, then Iago got an idea. He knocked on the floor."Mind getting that Amin?" Iago asked.

"No problem!"Amin smiled helpfully and stupidly opened the door. He gasped and the monster grabbed him with his tongue. Iago slammed the door, then he and Squirt braced it. Iago laughed listening to Amin struggle. "Let me in! Oh no! Nice dragon, nice little dragon! Such a pretty little nice dragon!" Amin shouted and the sound of tearing clothes was heard.

"Whatta team! We did it, Squirt! You mind if I call you Squirt?" Iago asked and the two hugged. Squirt licked Iago's beak. "Ah, right. How about a sarsaparilla?"

The two went over to the bar and Iago filled an over-sized mug with sarsaparilla and slid it to Squirt. "You know, we need to figure out a way I can scare some wishes out of ya." Iago chuckled and got himself a sarsaparilla. "I mean, I don't want to give you a coronary. Just a little startle now and then, you know, between friends. Here's to a beautiful and profitable friendship!" He said.

The two clinked their mugs together, then buried their heads in the drink. They lifted their heads up, both covered in foam. Squirt laughed at Iago's "beard;" and Iago smiled. A shadow fell over them and they gasped.

It's Amin, his clothes were torn and his smiley-faced boxers exposed. "I'm alright!" He reached for them. "But you won't be!"

Amin grabbed Iago."You'll never get away with this." Iago shouted as he was thrown into a pot. "Abu's getting help, he runs like the wind!"

Squirt noticed Genie and Kendra around a corner. They brought their fingers over his lip to quiet Squirt.

"Back to work, little gift giver." Amin said as he picked Squirt up and twirled him. "Thanks to you, I will have all of my heart's desires... like, pie! And it's so easy. I simply say "boo."" He looked around; nothing's happened. "I said "boo!""

Squirt transformed into a huge version of himself. He growled at Amin. "Boo!" Amin ran out of the Skull and Dagger. Iago screamed and Squirt stomped over to him.

"Squirt?" Iago asked and Squirt picked up the pot. "Easy, boy, easy! I was only kidding about all that scaring stuff. Honest! I'm your friend, remember, friend!" He screamed.

Squirt transformed into Genie and Kendra came out from her hiding spot. She was giggling and had a hand resting protectively over her stomach. Her stomach was about the size of a cantaloupe. "Gotcha!" Genie grinned as Kendra joined his side once more.

"I hate you."Iago grumbled as Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu entered. Jasmine held Squirt. Aladdin shouted Iago's name as he escaped the pot. "Phew, boy, am I glad you guys showed up! Good work, Abu. I was just trying to save Squirt from that bully Damoolah." Iago explained.

"Why did you steal my pet, Iago?" Jasmine asked sternly as Iago flew to Aladdin's shoulder. "Uh... would you believe if you scare him, he grants your heart's desire?" Iago asked nervously.

" Not anymore he doesn't." The mystic growled as she approached Jasmine and pointed at Squirt, angrily. "He's Kendra and my pet!" Squirt screamed and a glass filled with dentures appeared in the Mystic's hands.

"See?" Iago grumbled as the mystic gestured for the pet. "Give him to me!"The mystic growled in anger.

"He doesn't want to go with you!" Kendra exclaimed as she took Squirt from her sister-in-law and held him tightly. She could feel her motherly instincts coming on and the thought of anyone hurting or using Squirt for their own personal reasons made her mad beyond believe. He was too innocent and sweet and cute for that.

"Ladies, ladies!"Iago exclaimed before turning to the Mystic. "And in your case, I use the term loosely. Shouldn't we let the Squirt decide what he wants?" Iago flew to the bar. "Come here, pal."

Squirt leaped out of Kendra's arm and went to him. "Just think of what you want. Which reminds me, I've got something to show ya." Iago held up the mirror and screamed. Squirt saw his own reflection, screamed, then disappeared. Everyone gasped.

"You tricked me!"The mystic snarled in anger and Iago smirked triumphantly. "Correct. Give the crone a prize." He laughed and the mystic was nearly red with anger. "You... if I ever see you again, I'll feed you to my ficus!" She warned before exiting.

Jasmine and Kendra looked around. "Where... where did he go?" The two asked simultaneously but neither girl saw anything.

"Squirt scared himself. Wherever he is, we know one thing. He granted his own heart's desire. So long, Squirt, I'll miss you." Iago said and one tear fell. He put his hand over his forehead. "And that vibrating chair I never got!"

On an unknown tropical location, Squirt was reclining on a grassy knoll with others of his kind. He ate some grapes, a contented smile on his face. Everything was going to be okay.

**This was a cute episode, but not one of my favorites. Kinda boring really, but hey, I promised to do every episode! Next episode will hopefully be in Kendra's POV more often. I know it's mostly been third, but that's just how it is. Anyway, no witty comments today, I have nothing to say. So, I'm just gonna end it here. Remember to ARF! Mostly review. Smiles! Bye!**


	20. SandSwitch

**Woo, I've been looking forward to this episode! That's why I got the last chapter done so fast, so I could start working on this one! Anyway, I'm adding a new character on her. She's my own character, I've completely made her up. But she's important to this episodes story line. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm actually starting to do these constantly. I don't own anything except for Kendra, the baby, and Rose. You don't know Rose yet, but you will!**

**Chapter Twenty: 4m3w5d**

It's nighttime in Agrabah. The moon light up the silent city of Agrabah. Only two young girls were awake that night. The first girl, Sadira, was pacing around the room. She was clutching a bag to her chest and speaking incantations for a powerful spell she soon tend to place.

The other girl was sitting a crossed the room from her. They looked a like, though she was a little older than Sadira. They were half sisters. Rose, that was her name, shared the same father as Sadira, which showed through their matching blue eyes and crazy, curly brown hair. But Rose showed enough of her mom's features that you could tell they were only half sisters.

Anyway, Rose came to Sadira about two weeks earlier explaining that both her parents were dead and that Sadira was her only hope of survival, considering she'd been a street rat since their father left her mother and she died of heartbreak. Rose was older than Sadira, her mother having remarried after their father left and didn't die. But the two died when someone robbed them while Rose had been at work.

She remembered her real father coming to see her once and telling her about his other family. She decided that since she had nothing left, she might as well find them. She only discovered her sister and they decided to stick together.

Sadira explained her situation, how she was training herself as the new Witch of the Sands and how she was trying to win Aladdin's affections. Rose always wanted love and joined her in her quest. Her target, however, was the genie. Sadira explained how Aladdin had a genie who was married to his sister and Rose wanted him.

And so, she watched as her sister set the spell that would give her what she had always wanted. Then, she followed her sister onto the balcony that overlooked the palace. Sadira pulled the back out from where she had put the bag into her shirt half way through the incantation.

"This time, it will work." She said and she poured the blue sand out of the bag and into her hand. "Aladdin will be mine! And sister, Genie will be yours. Agrabah- let the mystic shifting sand bring the changes we demand. City sleep throughout the night. Our dream is born at morning's light!" The sand floated in the breeze to cover the city as she spoke the spell.

XxRebelWriterxX

Light dawns on the city of Agrabah and it wasn't long before the usual hustle and bustle of the city began. Beside the fountain in the middle of the city, stood Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, Iago and Abu. Aladdin was no longer wearing his wed ring, unknown to the animals. Genie was wearing his, but it was different, no longer gold, but silver.

Genie was dressed as Captain Ahab. "Arh! Moby Dick! Come thee here and meet thy doom!"He exclaimed as he stood on the side of a fountain. He looked up as a huge, white whale emerged from the water in the fountain. He yelled and Aladdin, who was sitting on the side of the fountain, shook his head at the whale. The whale growled at Genie and got closer as Genie raised his spear.

"Quit fooling around Genie." Aladdin said as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows questionably. Genie looked up at the whale and vice versa.

"Ah, we never get to have any fun!" Moby Dick said, though his voice sounded nothing like that of a killer whale, making the whole thing seem ironic.

"Cool it! I'll see you at recess." Genie whispered the last part and the whale smiled and jumped up into the air, then splashed into the fountain.

Aladdin turned to Iago and Abu. "You two are awfully quiet this morning..." He said, almost suspiciously.

The two shared a look and shrugged. "Yeah, something's not right today..." Iago said as he scratches his head. Abu agreed. :It's as if reality's fabric has been twisted by grotesque forces beyond our comprehension!" Abu ed puzzled and let out a monkey-type gasp. "Or maybe it was that takeout falafel we had last night."

Aladdin shrugged."Well, everything seems fine to me." He said simply.

"Or it will, when the princess gets here, hey Al..." Genie smirked as he jabbed Aladdin with his elbow, his eyebrows raising and lowering.

"Well, yeah. And your princess too, Genie." He smirked and Genie chuckled and nodded lovingly.

"So where is the serene highness's, anyway? I've got better things to do than to wait around for them!" Iago exclaimed irritated.

Sadira and Rose approached. "Well, hello, Aladdin." Sadira giggled. She was dressed in Jasmine's turquoise outfit, save the headband. Rose was dressed up in Kendra's usual outfit and her stomach was as big as Kendra's had been. She had a hand laid on it protectively.

Iago putt a hand on his forehead. "Oh, perfect. The classless lass. And whoever she is." He scowled and Abu crossed his arms, also scowling. "So, what's with the new threads?"

"Sadira, you sure look beautiful this morning..." Aladdin said as he stood up and took her hands in his. "Why thank you..." Sadira giggled.

"Hey Rose, looking lovely as usual." Genie said as he took the girl in his arms. And then they kissed. The animals watched shocked.

Aladdin chuckles, so does Sadira. Then, they both leaned in and kissed. Iago and Abu's mouth's hit the ground as they gasp in surprised this time. Aladdin and Sadira broke apart, and Sadira took his arm, leading him away. Rose and Genie also broke apart. Rose followed after them, but Genie paused for a second. "So, what do you want to do today, dear?"Sadira was asking as they walked away.

"What the heck? Aladdin just kissed Sadira! And you just kissed that Rose chick."Iago exclaimed in horror and shock

Genie sighed. "Yeah, the kid's really got a way with the princess... and Rose is just amazing." He said before he began to walk away. Iago caught up, flying in the air next to him.

"Hold the phone! The princess? Oh! I get it! It's Make-the-Bird-Doubt-His-Sanity-Day!" Iago said as he landed on Genie shoulder."That's why he kissed her. Oh, tres amusant!" Genie looked over and then turned his head into a phone. It rang, and Iago answered it."Hello?"

Genie's head popped out through the phone. "Get a clue! He kissed her because she's his fiance... and I kissed Rose because she's my wife, my pregnant wife. Remember now?" They all turned to see Aladdin give Sadira flowers."Ah, young love..." He sighed before dropping Iago.

Abu climbed onto his shoulder and began screeching angrily. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down. Let's get out the Human-Monkey dictionary." Genie said and he poofed a large book in front of him and bent over to read. "Ah, let's see. Ouk-squeky-squeky-awk-squawk-eek."

Abu began yelling, shaking his fist at Genie, who looked over. "I am not a prevaricating rapscallion." He scoffed before he straightened up and tossed the book over his other shoulder.

Iago was still on the ground. "Princess Sadira is Al's fiance? That Rose girl is you pregnant wife. Oh boy, stand back, here comes Mr. Nausea!"Iago groaned and he turned a nasty shade of green. Genie hunched over him.]

"Ho! Maybe you're sick." Genie chuckled and he poofed a table under Iago, which rose so that Iago was level with him. He did a series of typical doctor's checks. "Nope, not sick. Just a few feathers short of a duster. Hey Al, Iago's fallen into a bottomless abyss of delirium."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked, turning back to look at them in confusion. Iago began laughing nervously. "Ah ha ha! Such a kidder! I'm fine! Just fine." He swayed. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew whatever it was, he was supposed to be apart of it. Aladdin stood there confused still, then walked away with Sadira and Genie.

Iago turned to Abu."We better be real quiet until we figure out what's going on..."He said to the simian. Abu agreed wholeheartedly.

XxRebelWriterxX

The blue palace door swung open to reveal the guards Nahbi and Hakim. They bowed as Sadira, Rose and Aladdin entered. "As you were, boys." Sadira said, almost stiffly.

They're walked into the throne room. The Sultan was sitting in the middle with a model of the city. He spot them and got up. Ah! Come, come! There my boy."The Sultan exclaimed as he shook Aladdin's hand. "How are you feeling, hm? Nervous?"

"Well, no. I've made my decision. There's nothing to be nervous about." Aladdin reassured him as he gazed down at Sadira with love.

Iago turned to Abu."I don't know what they're talking about, but it's making me nervous." He said and the monkey nodded in agreement.

"Raul?" Sadira called and Rasoul came forward. "Rasoul, your highness." Rasoul corrected her calmly, but seemed to be getting impatient with her.

"Whatever. Bring us grapes. And don't skip on the servings. Oh, this is for you. Get yourself something." Sadira said as she flipped him a coin. Rasoul was a bit confused. "Uh... yes, your highness." He said and he bowed and left

" What was that all about?" Aladdin asked, watching the guard leave confused. Sadira chuckled nervously. " Um...I just thought that.. uh..."Sadira stumbled, not sure what to say. She didn't want to give herself away.

Rajah, who was in the corner, spotted Sadira and growled. She came closer, stalking, ready to pounce. Sadira sees her and gasped. "Nicccceeee kitty..."She chuckled nervously as she backed away fearfully.

Rajah reared back, ready to strike. Aladdin, the Sultan, and Genie looked over. Just before the tiger hit Sadira, Aladdin jumped and got in the way. Rajah landed on Aladdin and they tumbled back, Rajah on top of him. "What is wrong with you, Rajah?" Aladdin asked and Rajah looked around confused.

"Hhmmm, he's acting as squirrelly as Iago and Abu." Genie said as he rubbed his head, suspiciously. Iago looked away innocently. "Uh, maybe he had falafel last night too?" Iago suggested innocently.

Rajah growled again at Sadira as she looked over at him. Then, she turned to Abu and Iago, who looked up, innocently again. "Oh no... the animals..."She whispered to herself. Abu and Iago heard her and gulped. "Heh heh, uh, poor Rajah just uh, um... hasn't been fed today. Yeah! Uh, um, Rajah go to the, um, room at the end of the hall or whatever it's called and I'll feed you." Sadira said aloud and Rajah looked even more confused.

"Yes Rajah. Run along now." The Sultan commanded in his affirmative tone. Rajah sulked away. Everyone watched her, some confused, one angry, and two afraid and a little hopeful.

"Why don't you all just head to the garden while I feed him?" Sadira suggested. The Sultan tried to explain that the servants would take care of it, but she cut him off. "Come on, it's a beautiful day; the sun's good for you!" She said as she pushed them along.

"Dudes, let's catch some rays..." Genie said. He was dressed as a surfer and he ran after the Sultan and Aladdin. Abu and Iago stood back, hiding behind the pillar.

"That stupid spell didn't work on the animals!" Sadira growled. Iago and Abu heard her and cowered, letting out gasps. Sadira went into the room where Rajah was still growling at her. She went to the table and grabbed an hourglass and poured the sand into her hand.

"I really hate to have to do this Rajah, but if you tip everyone off that I've switched places with Jasmine, it'll ruin everything!" Sadira explained as she rubs the sand in her hand and it glowed. She set it on the ground and it slid a crossed the floor like a snake towards Rajah. It encircled him, then created a cage.

Iago and Abu were standing behind the corner, watching. "I'm sorry, it won't be for long. Now I have to find the bird and the monkey." Sadira said and she stomped out of the room, past Iago and Abu. "Trooouubbbllleee."Iago muttered as they listened to Sadira call their names in the hall.

"That's it! We're history!" Iago exclaimed as he grabbed Abu's vest. "We're nothing but a nasty cleanup for the palace janitor! Okay, okay, plan, plan, plan. Sadira and Jasmine while Kendra and this Rose girl switched places. So if Sadira and Rose are the princesses, then the princesses must be ... street rats."

Abu ran over to Rajah as Iago thought out loud and pulled out a file. He rubbed it against the bars of Rajah's cage. "Well, we'll just find her and...ah!" Iago exclaimed as he rushed over to Abu when he realized what he's doing. "Ah! What are you doing? It's not enough that Little Orphan Sandy is after me! You want to free the tiger!"

Abu continued filing and Rajah growled. Abu chattered to Iago and Iago threw his wings up in exasperation. "I don't care if he's got muscle; he's got teeth! He'll eat me in a hot-second!"

" Iago! Abu! I've got something special for you!" Sadira yelled from the hallway and Iago gasped before turning to the tiger. "Okay, how bout a truce? No eating me, no clawing me, and no breathing cat breath on me!"Rajah growled in response and Iago sighed, then pulled out his own file. He and Abu began filing away at the bars.

" Boys? Where are you!?" Sadira yelled as she looked in a vase, then closed the top again when she didn't find them. She walked back into the room with Rajah, Abu and Iago. Sadira gasped when she saw the tiger missing from the cage.

Rajah, with Abu and Iago on his back, was near the window. She saw Sadira and jumped out. Sadira rushed to the window. Rajah jumped on the wall and then over it into the city.

"Ragoul!" Sadira yelled out in anger. Rasoul ran in annoyed. "RASOUL, your highness." He bowed and Sadira rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Catch those animals and bring them to me."

Rasoul sighed. "Yes, princess." He said before he turned around and ran out the room and as Aladdin walked in. He walked over to Sadira. "What was that all about?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, I, uh, I just don't want them to miss any of the fun." Sadira replied and Aladdin looked at her confused. He told her she had been acting pretty strange today. Sadira came closer to his side. "Well, I guess I'm just excited about... our wedding tomorrow." She said as she took a hold of his hand and they began to walk out of the room.

"So am I, Sadira."

XxRebelWriterxX

Back on the streets of Agrabah, citizens were running around screaming when they spot Rajah, who was running through the city with the two others on his back. "Tiger! Tiger! Ah! Run! Run!" Citizens were shouting as they passed.

They continued to flee as Rajah pounced his way here and there, growling at their fear. The guards were behind them as Rajah looked back. Then, he saw an apple cart coming right in his path.

He head-butts it and apples fly everywhere, as does the merchant with the cart. The merchant floated through the air, and then landed in Rasoul's arms. "Tiger!"

"I...know."Rasoul glowered before he threw the merchant to the side. Rajah, Iago and Abu were still running away. They reached a safe distance and out of view, so they stopped, panting.

Iago jumped off Rajah's back. "You are not easy to hide with, you know that? I don't hear any people screaming, "Parrot, Parrot!"" Iago grumbled. Rajah looked at him, and then chomped at him and put him in his mouth. "Hey! Hey! I thought we had an agreement!"

Abu jumped off Rajah's back and then scolded him in his monkey talk. Rajah opened his mouth and unrolled his tongue, which had Iago wrapped up. Iago, covered in tiger drool, hit the floor.

"Eeewww, tiger drool." He shook off, then looked around. "Hey! I think we lost them!" Just as he says so, a net pulled put from under them and caught them, then pulled them up. "Then, again, maybe not."

XxRebelWriterxX

"Hurry up, sister! I'm hungry!" A young girls voice laughed. Two young girls were running through the streets, laughing and having a good time despite the nature of their clothes.

The girls were street rats, and after years of being so, they were used to it. They were also two of the best thieves in Agrabah, even if they only stole what they needed to live. And though the two weren't real sisters, they felt like they were.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy! I'm running as fast as I can. But you are younger than me." The second girl laughed as she jumped over a barrel and followed her sister up broken steps in an abandoned building.

"Yeah, by only like five years. You can do it, 'Dra! Just run faster!" Jazzy-otherwise known as Jasmine, laughed when they reached the roof. Jasmine paused so 'Dra- or Kendra- could catch her breath.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired."" She snorted as she walked to the end of the building and looked down. She gasped. "Jazzy, look at that! Those poor animals are in trouble!"

Jasmine joined her and looked down to see two royal guard they knew as Nahbi and Fazal jump to the ground, with the ropes in their hands to pull the animals up higher. The animals, a parrot, tiger, and monkey, were in a net. Another guard known as Rasoul ran over. They've also had plenty of run ins with him.

"Take them to the palace. Princess Sadira will deal with them... personally." Rasoul growled to the others.

" I think I speak for us all when I say, "AAAHHHHH!"" The bird named Iago screamed as they guards surrounded the captured animals, Rasoul laughing.

" 'Dra, look! We can use those to stop the guards!" Jasmine explained, pointing towards several barrels lined up.

Iago and Abu hold on to each other, as Iago let out a little yell. The guards all pulled out their swords when suddenly, barrels drop on all their heads - one barrel per guard. The two girls laughed and high fived before jumping down.

Jasmine was wearing a brown, torn dress that was just above his knee and a shoulder ripped a little. She was also wearing a rope in place of her usual headband. Kendra was wearing her old street rat outfit, a black tank top and black sweatpants, proving she was still from another dimension. Whether she remembered or not was a surprise. Iago whispered their names.

Jasmine and Kendra grinned as she jumped up and kicked the guards, who happen to be conveniently lined up, and they all rolled into the back of a fruit cart. The camel was jolted by the sudden movement and then took off, the guards were in the back of the cart, still in the barrels.

Jasmine and Kendra then turned to her remaining audience and Kendra pulled out a dagger from her sleeve. The animals gasped and then with one swift movement, she cut the bottom of the net and they fell to the ground.

" Go! They'll be back." Jasmine commanded when suddenly Rajah jumped on her and licked her face, knocking her down. Kendra chuckled as Jasmine struggled. "Ew!" She groaned.

"At last! I can feel the ominous pull of doom starting to lift!" Iago exclaimed. Rajah was still licking Jasmine's face as Iago flapped down to her side. She got up as she pushed Rajah off. Abu was hugging Kendra's arm tightly.

"Who are you? Leave me alone!" Jasmine exclaimed as Kendra watched the animals in amusement. "Aw Jazzy, they're just thankful we saved their lives."She smiled.

"There's that pull of doom again... Jasmine, Kendra it's us! You know us!" Iago shouted as he flapped up on a barrel to be somewhat level with their line of vision.

"Yeah, you're the guys we just saved!" Jasmine said as she tried to pull Abu off Kendra's arm. "Hey... how did you know our names?"

"You guys KNOW us! Okay, here's the skinny: you two are the princesses, and Aladdin is your husband, and Kendra, the Genie is your husband. You two are pregnant and live in the palace, and-" Iago ranted before Jasmine cut him off.

"I see. We're princesses. Well, that would explain these rags we're wearing, wouldn't it? And do we really look pregnant? Now buzz off, the royal wedding parade is starting and there'll be lots of pockets to pick."Jasmine said stiffly as she finally gets Abu off Kendra's are and threw him at Iago. "And don't follow us."

She stomped off and Kendra shot the animals an apologetic glance. "Sorry guys. She's a little short tempered and very... uh, closed off about our situation. All this princess talk upsets her cause that's the life she wants for us. Anyway, I better catch up with her. Bye guys!" She smiled kindly before running to catch up Jasmine.

"Gee, a royal wedding parade. That oughta be worth a look." Iago said before he realized what he just said. "AH! Royal wedding parade! Sadira's gonna marry Aladdin! That's it! Our lives are over." He yelled. Abu screeched as Iago pulled out some of his feathers, then turned to Abu, who is still screeching. "How am I suppose to convince them that they're the princesses?! Forget it! Can't be done!"

Abu turned to Rajah and then graved Iago and stuff him in Rajah's mouth. A few second passed and Iago's voice was heard from inside. "Okay. I'll try. I'll try!"

Abu screeched happily.

XxRebelWriterxX

Throughout the streets of Agrabah, there were ladies throwing flowers from rooftops, obviously for the royal wedding parade. There was a large crowd gathered on the "sidewalks" as they watched banners and elephants and such walk by.

However, Jasmine wasn't watching the parade at all. She was sneaking up behind a man, trying to get his coin purse. She grabbed it without drawing any attention and admired it happily. Kendra stood behind her with a smirk. Iago came up and surprised her, causing her to drop the purse.

"HEY JASMINE!"He shouted and the man Jasmine had just stolen from turned at the sound. Jasmine grabbed Iago and stuffed him in a jar. She then hurriedly turned and picked up the money.

She bumped into the man it belonged to. Jasmine was confronted by the man. "Uh, uh, you, uh, dropped this." She chuckled nervously as she held the purse out for the man. He bent over then took it from her and opened it up.

"How nice to meet such an honest young lady." The man smiled as he handed her and Kendra one coin, and then turned back to the parade. Jasmine waved nicely and then turned and growled. She went back to the jar and pulled Iago out, and threw him into the air.

"What'd you think you're doing? I'm trying to work here!" Jasmine snapped before she turned around and went down the line of people whose backs were turned as they watched the parade. She simply grabbed several purses as she passed by, Iago was still following her, flapping in the air. Kendra helped her with a smile.

" Look sweethearts, I'm a little pressed for time. Suffice it to say that you two are the ones who should be in the parade because YOU are the princesses!" Iago yelled and the crowd turned back gasping to look at the two girls. Jasmine grabbed Iago and the two smiled and shook their heads at the crowd. They turned back.

"Ooh, I'm REALLY sorry I rescued you." Jasmine growled as she held onto Iago tightly. "Er, Jasmine, you might wanna calm down a little. The bird may be delusional, but he doesn't deserve to die for it." Kendra spoke up.

Jasmine went to answer, but a voice made her and Kendra turn and she let go of Iago, who flapped and then sat down on Kendra's shoulder. "Make way for Princess Sadira, and her fiancé, Aladdin! Also, make way for Princess Rose and her husband, Genie!" A man shouted.

The crowd cheered as Sadira, dressed in a white gown and headdress, and Aladdin, dressed in his Prince Ali outfit passed. Rose was dressed in a light pink gown and headdress similar to Sadira's. Genie was wearing a black tuxedo suit. They were riding on an elephant, and Aladdin and Genie were waving to the crowd as Sadira and Rose laid on their stomach next to them.

"Look at those guy, tell me you don't know them." Iago said to the two girls. They both rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I'm telling you, I don't-" Jasmine started before she and Kendra looked up at Aladdin and Genie. She stopped and the two girls looked at the guys, feeling drawn to them. "Why... I _**do **_feel like I know him...somehow..." Jasmine said in surprise.

"I feel like I know the Genie. It's almost like, like I met him in a dream or something." Kendra said, almost dreamily. Iago smiled at this, and turned to give Rajah and Abu, who were hiding on the corner of the alley, a thumbs-up.

"This is completely ridiculous, but... let's check it out." Jasmine decided after her and Kendra had a silent conversation. She stomped on past Abu and Rajah and Kendra skipped after her. Iago flapped over and gave Abu a high-five as they hurried off after them.

XxRebelWriterxX

It's was now nighttime in the palace and in the menagerie by the fountain Rasoul was seen on patrol. Jasmine, Kendra, Abu, and Iago were hiding in the bushes with Iago.

"This isn't what I had in mind. We just escaped from here!" Iago groaned as Jasmine looked at him and then hurried to the next bush. Iago, Rajah and Abu followed.

"I just feel like I need to see this... Aladdin. If only for a moment." Jasmine whispered back and Kendra nodded. "Me too, I have to see this Genie again. There's just something about him..."

They hurried up the steps and into the palace walls. They were creeping along in a hallway, and then paused outside a door- Jasmine's bedroom door that was now Sadira's. Aladdin and Rose were inside the room sitting on two of the chairs, and the curtains around Jasmine/Sadira's bed were closed. Sadira's head emerged from the curtains, and she had a huge headdress made of pink feathers on.

"So, what do you think of this one? Too subtle?" Sadira asked and everyone blanched at how hugely and gaudy it was. It was huge and bright pink, white, blue, and well, just plain ugly. Aladdin's expression was blank.

Iago, at the door way, grabbed his stomach and stumbled. "Oh, now I _am_ gonna be ill!" He moaned before a hand popped into view of the door way. It was holding a chicken wing with a bite in it.

" Excuse me, my dear, I - I've seem to have lost my way." The Sultan asked as he appeared and the group backed away and tried not to look like they had been spying. "Ah, uh, could you direct me to the Sultan's bedchamber?"

Jasmine shrugged and Iago flapped onto her shoulder. Kendra shook her head, not sure at all. "Ah, two doors down, take a left." Iago told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't tell my daughter, hhhmmm? She's worried I won't fit into my robes for her wedding!" The Sultan said as he looked around and chuckled. Jasmine smiled and nodded graciously.

The sultan began to walk past her. And Iago sighed in relief before the Sultan turned back around. "Do I... know you, my dear? You, you seem... familiar..."

" I... I don't think so." Jasmine answered and he turned to Kendra questionably."No, I don't think so either." Kendra answered with a sad smile.

"No, I suppose not. You know, tomorrow I'll be giving away my only daughter. But if I had another two, I'd want them to be as pretty as you two!" The Sultan said and the to two girls smiled and looked at him. Jasmine's eyes widen and she whispered father. "Ah, uh...huh?"

Just then, Sadira and Aladdin came out of the room, her arm through his, laughing over something. Carpet and Rose followed. Sadira turned and saw the scene."Oh!" Sadira gasped in surprise.

Rajah turned on Sadira and growled, Abu on his back. She jumped to attack her, but was grabbed by the tail and hit the ground.

"Down Rajah, down!" Genie said. He was dressed as a lion tamer at a circus. He cracked a whip and then turned it into a ring. "Now, through the hoop!"

"Rajah! What is wrong with you?" The Sultan demanded in surprise.

"They are witches! She has the animals under her power!" Sadira shouted as she pointed at Jasmine and Kendra. "It's a frame-up! _She's_the witch!" Iago exclaimed as he flapped near Sadira, pointing to her.

Aladdin came up from behind Sadira and put his hands on her shoulders. "What?" Aladdin asked his 'fiance'. Sadira didn't answer as she yelled for the guards.

Iago and Abu screamed, and tried to get away. They ran down the hall, but Carpet followed them and wrapped them up in himself, and floated in the air.

Jasmine and Kendra turned to get away, but Aladdin and Genie saw them moved and they grabbed their arms. Aladdin had Jasmine, Genie had Kendra.

"And just where do you think you're-" Aladdin and Genie said as they pulled Jasmine and Kendra to them, but they goes right up against them. They both stopped when they saw the girls, having the same reaction they had to the guys. They looked at each other curiously and Jasmine and Kendra tried to smile.

Just then, Rasoul and Fazal grabbed both girls arms and pulled them back. "Take them to the dungeon!" Sadira shouted in anger. The Sultan looked at his daughter and asked what it was they had done. "Trust me, she's a witch! They both are!" She replied as she watched Jasmine and Kendra get carried off by the guards and Iago and Abu were trapped inside Carpet.

"This is an outrage! I'll report you people to the A.S.P.C.A!" Iago shouted and Aladdin watched after them confused. "Who was that girl?"Aladdin asked and Sadira looked between Aladdin and the girls before back to Aladdin

Then she rushed over and put her arms around Aladdin. "Aladdin, you love me right?" Sadira asked and Aladdin nodded and said yes. "Then I've got an idea. Let's get married right now... tonight!"

Aladdin's jaw hung open for a moment. "Get married now?!" Aladdin asked and Sadira nodded. He grabbed her arms off him and looked at her. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Uh, um, well, it would be so romantic to be married in the moonlight." Sadira chuckled nervously. Just then, a gondola appeared and Aladdin and Sadira fall into it, their arms around each other. Genie and Rose was near the end of the boat, dressed as a gondolier. "Ah, that's amore." Genie sighed happily.

Aladdin raised a hand up. "Ah..." He looked very conflicted on the matter. The Sultan himself didn't look too happy as he came up to the side of the ship. "This is highly irregular!" He exclaimed as he pushed down on the side of the boat and caused Genie to fall out with a splash.

"Please?" Sadira begged.

"Well... if it will make you happy." The Sultan sighed and Aladdin and Sadira smiled and embraced each other.

Genie popped up from underneath the "water" and pulled out a little guitar. "Ah romance!" He said in an Italian accent and he started to strum a few chords on the instrument. "Reminds me of the time I set up Antony and Cleopatra... Shame it didn't work out. Well, I'll get the rice!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxRebelWriterxX

Meanwhile, in the dungeon is where Jasmine and Kendra were chained back to back. Abu was held with a shackle around his arms and waist, Rajah was chained and has a muzzle, and Iago was in a birdcage, sitting on a little perch, swinging back and forth. Jasmine and Kendra had a thoughtful look on her face.

"There was something between us. I could tell he felt it too." Jasmine said and Kendra nodded in agreement. "I did too, between myself and the Genie."

Rasoul's voice was heard from outside the door, and the shoes of two guards could be seen under the dungeon door. "Oh, this is unheard of! They've waited this long for the wedding, why can't the princess wait until tomorrow?!" Rasoul exclaimed in anger.

"She's marrying him tonight?! We have to stop them!" Jasmine exclaimed. Kendra looked down sullen, Genie was already married. And his wife has having a baby. But, she planned on helping her sister have her happy ever after!

"Oh, no sweat! We can overwhelm them with our pitiful cries for mercy." Iago grumbled as he swung back and forth on the little perch. Rajah glared up at him, and knocks the cage with her tail, sending it falling to the ground. Iago let out a yell.

"Thank you so much! Now, I can't even sit on my cute little perch! It's not enough I gotta be stuck here, in this squalid, repulsive dungeon! No! I-"Iago ranted as he began to walk and the cage rolled with him, like a hamster in a wheel. He was moving back and forth and suddenly noticed he could now move. "Hey! Not bad!"

Abu saw this and perked up. He started screeching at Iago and pointing to his vest. Iago saw this and started moving over there. "Keep your fur on. I'm comin', I'm comin'."

He rolled over to Abu and reached for the lock pick in Abu's vest. He tried to reach it and after a couple of tries he got it. "Almost... almost...GOT IT!"

"A lock pick!"Jasmine exclaimed and Abu nodded happily. Kendra giggled. "Yay! We can get out of here. This place sucks."

"Okay, so you got a good idea for once. Don't get a swelled head!" Iago said as he picked the lock of his cage.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin and Genie were in the palace in a room near the throne room. Aladdin was in his Prince Ali outfit and Genie was dressed in a pink tux and top hat and has a Dustbuster for a hand, vacuuming Aladdin's suit. Aladdin wasn't paying him any attention. And even Genie seemed a bit out of it. He snapped out of it though.

"Al, I can't believe you're finally tying the knot! I haven't been this stunned since I found the mutant space goats in my underwear drawer!" Genie exclaimed as he tried to clear his thoughts from that girl earlier in the hallway.

"Huh, yeah, seems kinda strange, doesn't it? You know what else is strange?" Aladdin asked with that same faraway look.

"Sure, this is!"Genie shouted as he pulled a little green alien with one eye hanging out of it's socket out of his top hat. It has a tail and is slimy."Piggy Piggy Piggy!" He yelled, hoping this would distract them.

"Well, yeah."Aladdin answered with a strange look and Genie pulled back. "But I was thinking about that girl in the hall. I can't get her out of my mind."

Genie took Aladdin's turban off and gave him a noogie. "Oh, Al, Al, Al. You've got the pre-wedding jitters! How cute!" Genie said as he pinched Aladdin's cheek. Aladdin pulled away and put his turban back on.

"Look, there's something about that girl. It's as if... I know her. As if I've always known her. Uh, the sound of her voice. The sweep of her hair."Aladdin was saying.

"The size of her shoes!" Genie yelled happily. He was trying to distract Aladdin because it was scary how much Genie had felt the same about the other girl.

"It's like some half-remembered dream... Only it's real. More real than anything..."Aladdin said as he hugged his arms as he got lost in romance. Genie tapped him on the head and snapped him out of it.

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Al! If you get any further out you're gonna need a spacesuit."Genie said and Aladdin sighed. "I don't understand it, Genie, why can't I get that girl out of my mind?" He asked.

Genie gasped in realization. "Of course! They put a spell on us! That's why I can't get that other girl out of my mind!" Genie explained before he turned into a tiki tribe member, complete with ceremonial mask and a maraca. "We must remove the bad juju!"

Aladdin looked hesitant, not really sue that was the answer. However, Genie changed back into the tuxedo, and popped up on Aladdin's other side. "There, all gone! Now go get married, you big lug!" He exclaimed as he pulled Aladdin out of the room.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back to the throne room there were tapestries and decorations up for the occasion set up. Sadira came into view, dressed in the same white gown and headdress as in the parade. She walked over to a doorway, where Aladdin was pushed out by Genie.

"Uh, nice dress."Aladdin said, almost indifferently. Sadira looked back, then grabbed his arm and pulled him. They started walking down the aisle together. Aladdin looked back at Genie and Rose, who was still standing in the doorway. Genie was smiling and a tear slid down their faces.

Outside, Rasoul and Fazal were standing near the entrance to the throne room, below the steps. Abu tied a rope around their feet and then he calmly walked past them, in a minding-his-own-business type of way. Rasoul noticed him and Abu then turned around and gave him a raspberry, and taunted him, making faces.

"You little pest!"Rasoul growled as he draws his sword. Just as Rasoul started to move, the rope tightened and the two guards fall, their legs now bound. Jasmine then put the end of it in Rajah's mouth, who took off running, the guards trailing behind him.

Back in the throne room, Aladdin and Sadira were still walking down the aisle, with Genie now holding up Aladdin's cape. Genie heard Rajah growling and went with Carpet out to the menagerie. Sadira heard it too, and rushed Aladdin forward. "Walk faster!"

"You're not on some work-release program, are you? Hey, come back here!" Genie exclaimed as he went into the garden/

Jasmine, Kendra, Abu and Iago took off running. Aladdin heard and Sadira actually pushed him from behind to keep going. Genie was shown again, dressed as a policeman with a megaphone and a flashlight. "We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up! Or wings, or paws, or whatever." He shouted out.

He passed the light slowly across the garden. It hit Abu, who is frozen still. It passed him, then came back as Genie spotted him. Abu took off running and ran into Carpet, who rolled up and trapped him.

Rajah, by Rasoul and Fazal (who has a bite taken out of his pants), saw and tried to help Abu. He ran over, but as he got close, trees suddenly sprung up from the ground, blocking his path. Genie was shown dressed as a farmer with a watering can, watering the ground. Rajah turned to go the other way, but the same thing happened. Soon, all his paths were blocked by trees and he was trapped.

Genie appeared on the outside of the trees, dusting off his hands. "Yeah, that'll hold ya. Unless a really hungry beaver comes along." He said as he scratched his head.

Aladdin was shown in the throne room with Sadira, who had finally gotten him all the way to the end. They stood before the Sultan, who began to read from a long scroll. "We are gathered here today - uh, tonight... Actually, there aren't that many of us, are there?" The Sultan said. The room was empty except for them.

**Back outside...**

" Two wedding crashers down, three to go! And I aim to stop 'em." Genie said as he made a bow with a plunger for an arrow appear and he began lurking around the pillars.

Iago saw him and stepped around a bush to hide. Genie appeared behind him, aiming the plunger at him. He let go of the arrow, but it missed Iago. Iago heard it and turned around. He screamed.

Jasmine and Kendra were around the corner of the fountain, hiding behind it. Iago came out from around the bush, flying away from Genie, who was shooting at him with plunger arrows. Genie started to shoot again, but the string broke and hit his nose. He rubbed his nose, and then pulled out a missile launcher with a plunger in it and shot it. It hit Iago and smashed his body against the fountain. Only his wings were sticking out of the sides of the plunger.

"Oh, call my chiropractor..." Iago groaned as Genie reeled the rope back in, with Iago still sticking to the plunger- arrow.

Genie looked around."Now where are the ringmasters of this little circus?" Genie said as Abu started chattering and Carpet suddenly pointed to the steps, where Jasmine and Kendra were running towards throne room. "Hey! Stop!"

"With a sacred kiss, you are wed." The Sultan said and Sadira grabbed Aladdin and dipped him back as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Aladdin! NO!"Jasmine shouted and Sadira, who was so surprised to see Jasmine, she dropped Aladdin.

He came back up and smiled when he saw Jasmine. Jasmine smiled back, but Genie's hand covered her mouth and he pulled them back. "Uh, sorry Al. Just pretend we're not here, 'kay?"

" No!" Aladdin shouted as he started to walk over to Jasmine. Sadira shouted his name in fear and she grabbed his arm and tried to bring him back."I'm sorry, Sadira. I can't do this."

Rose suddenly ran over to Genie and pulled him away from Kendra, but he shook her off, realizing that he didn't love her, but Kendra. "Genie?" Rose asked, looking heart broken.

"I'm sorry, Rose. But, I don't think we're going to work out. There's just something about this girl. Besides, I know this isn't my child." Genie finished and everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

Rose looked ready to cry. "Genie, I-" She started, but Genie shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I always knew we wouldn't work out anyway. We've just started growing apart."

Kendra was smiling as Genie walked away from Rose and over to her. He took her hand."I'd love to be with you, if you would allow it?" He said to her. She smiled tearfully and nodded.

"But we belong together!" Sadira's voice suddenly rang out and they turned back to the other three. Aladdin was shaking his head.

"No, we don't."Aladdin replied as he took Sadira's hands off of his. "This just isn't right." He walked over to Jasmine, and looked into her eyes."I don't know why, but... this is." He said and he kissed Jasmine. "So is this." Genie said and he kissed Kendra.

"NO!" Sadira and Rose yelled simultaneously as a purple light flashes around her."YES!" Iago yelled happily.

White light surrounded Jasmine and Aladdin, who were still kissing, and Genie and Kendra, who were standing nearby also still kissing. Neither couple noticed as the light spun around them, before it flashed.

XxRebelWriterxX

"What? Huh?"Iago asked as he looked around. He was outside, and it was daylight. He was standing next to Rajah, who has just opened her eyes, and Abu, who looked around as well, confused too.

They heard a splash of water and Jasmine letting out a little yell, and they ran over to the fountain to see what was going on. They heard her laughing next, as she splashed water at Aladdin, who blocked it and smiled. The water hit Genie and Kendra, who were cuddling on a deck chair, sunbathing.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Genie exclaimed as Kendra giggled in amusement. Iago and the animals all laughed and began to sing. "The kisses broke the spell! The kisses broke the spell!" He and Abu were holding hands and dancing in a circle. Rajah smiled at them.

Aladdin and Jasmine were staring into each others eyes, silently, when Abu and Iago jumped onto them, Iago holding onto Jasmine's neck and Abu onto Aladdin's. "Hey!" Aladdin shouted in surprise.

"It's so good to see you kids together like this!" Iago smiled and Abu nodded furiously in agreement. Aladdin looked up confused.

"If you want money, forget it." Jasmine said as she pried Iago off her neck and tossed him to the side. Rajah came up and licked her face. "Rajah!"She giggled.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Iago asked in surprise. Jasmine stood, her arms folded a crossed her chest. "How Aladdin almost married Sadira? And Genie was married to some girl named Rose?"

"What? Huh, you know Jasmine's the only one for me." Aladdin said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hands with his. "You can say that again."Jasmine giggled as she lovingly tapped him on the nose.

"You feeling okay, bird man? Kendra is the only girl for me too." Genie said as he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife.

"Perfect..."Iago sighed happily as he flew up and sat on Genie's sun-reflector as the gang gathered around Jasmine and Aladdin, who were again staring into each others eyes lovingly. Everyone was smiling.

XxRebelWriterxX

The tower Sadira cast the spell from is shown again and Sadira and Rose appeared on the ledge of the balcony.

"Oh... Rats! Rats, rats, rats!" Sadira exclaimed as she kicked her feet and swung her arms in fury. She folded her arms, pouting.

"What happened back there, Sis? I was finally happy and those people came and ruined it!" Rose exclaimed furiously.

Sadira ignored her though as she got an idea and smiled. She pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and read it quickly. "Hmm, "Secrets of Sand Mesmerism". That could work. If at first you don't succeed..."Sadira said as she grinned sinisterly.

**Yay, another ending to another chapter! Well, I thought it would be in Kendra's POV, but life doesn't work out like that. Maybe next chapter? Anyhoo, no banters again today. My fingers hurt from typing so much and tomorrow is Thanksgiving. I wanna go to bed soon!**

**So Happy Thanksgiving! Wherever you are, enjoy your turkey or whatever it is you eat on this fine, fat holiday! I know I'm gonna stuff myself fat tomorrow!**

**Oh, and I put a new image up for this story. It's a picture of Kendra I made on this website. I like that website. If you want it to make your own picture, and it's possible cause there are a lot of different ways you can do this, send me a PM or say so in a review. I'll tell you.**

**So, good night everyone! Get fat tomorrow and have fun! Spend time with your family or friends and Fan fiction buddies! I love you all and don't forget to ARF! Especially R because I love those reviews!**


	21. Lost and Founded

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. But with the Thanksgiving break, I've been busy. I've had to clean and see family and stuff. But I'm back! And I'm happy. I finally got to see Madagascar three and it was awesome! I saw half of Ice Age Four when my stupid computer decided to malfunction. Stupid thing.**

**Anyway, I'm back and life can get on. Oh, and let me reassure you all one more time in all caps, italicized and underlined: ****_I PLAN ON DOING EVERY SINGLE EPISODE FROM ALL THREE SEASONS INCLUDING THE HERCULES AND THE ARABIAN NIGHT!_**

**So, don't worry about it. It'd been my plan to do all of them from the beginning. It'll just take some time because I DO have a life outside of Fan fiction. I got a job, school, and whatever chores my parents can dish out for me to do. But I do it as fast as I can. These things take time and you just need to be patient with me.**

**If you want to know how I'm doing this, I'm using the episode list on Wikipedia. Just go to Google and search for Aladdin episodes. Then go to the one for Wikipedia. That way you can keep up with me! Alright? **

**Please don't ask me anymore to do certain episodes. I will eventually do them. I'm just going in order of the episode list on Wikipedia. Alright. Thanks. It will be more helpful if you guys tell me how I could improve my writing. I know I make some grammar mistakes, but anything else would be helpful. Thanks! Again!**

**Disclaimer: Whew, now that that long Author's Note is over, we can get started on the real reason you came to this story, the actual chapter! Yay! I do not own Aladdin! I wish I was ****_that_****lucky! And we're back in Kendra's POV! Yay!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: 5m**

**(Kendra's POV)**

I was walking through the streets of Agrabah in the Marketplace. The streets were packed with people. Banners were hanging everywhere which showed the picture of a man who looks similar to the sultan, except younger and with a brown beard.

Iago was at one of the stalls and is selling hats, bottles, and other merchandise with pictures of the same man from the banners. I joined him. "Founder's Day souvenirs! Get 'em while we got 'em!" Iago shouted to passing customers.

A man and a woman rushed past Iago's stall in opposite directions and bumped into each other. "Happy Founder's Day!" The man shouted to the woman. "Happy Founder's Day to you!" She replied before running off on her business.

"Get your limited edition Founder's Day fez right here! And spill-proof commuter mugs, goin' fast!" Iago yelled again before he looked behind the stall where Genie and Abu were painting several more of the mugs. "Forget workmanship, we need value! Founder's Day comes but once a year. We've gotta milk it for all it's worth!"

I rolled my eyes. "You sure are a greedy bird, Iago." I snorted before Aladdin approached the stall. "Oh really? Making money off Founder's Day? That's low, Iago." Aladdin said, shaking his head. My thoughts exactly.

"What? I'll have you know there's a fine tradition of exploiting holidays for commercial gain!" Iago said with a shrug.

"We're going to hear Father give his speech. Close up shop." Jasmine said before the two of them left. Genie folded up the stall. "Shop closed!" Genie grinned.

"Such business savvy! Why don't we just give this junk away?" Iago asked sarcastically. Genie asked him if he wanted to. "I was being sarcastic! Are you that desensitized to me?!" Iago exclaimed in horror.

I chuckled before I walked away. I caught up with Aladdin and Jasmine as they joined the crowd surrounding the balcony where Sultan was giving his speech.

"Agrabah was founded not only on sand, but on the vision of one man, my distant ancestor Hamed."The Sultan announced as he gestured to a banner hanging from the balcony. :His dream made all you see possible."

I listened to the Sultan with my full attention while absentmindedly rubbing my stomach. I was officially five months pregnant. And I was getting pretty large. But because of that, I also have frequent back pains. It was normal since my large tummy was putting a strain on my back, but it was still irritating.

"...and it all began with a-" The Sultan was saying when suddenly a woman shout out, "Thief!" catching the attention of a good number of the citizens. I turned around and saw Abis Mal and his men running out of the fortune teller's shop.

"Abis Mal!" Aladdin shouted and he led Jasmine and I through a short cut and we were able to block his path. "What's your hurry, Abis?"

"You're trapped, Mal. Trapped like a big evil trapped guy! In a trap!"Genie grinned from behind him. Abis Mal, however, just smirked.

"Not today!" He exclaimed before he opened the hourglass in his hand and a green light shot out of it, creating a green hourglass-shaped portal. "Maybe some other time!" He smirked before he ran into the portal, followed by his men.

Genie created a force field around Aladdin and the rest of us. Suddenly, everything around them changed. The buildings were suddenly dilapidated. The banners with Hamed's face were changed to Abis Mal's, and the design of the palace changed. I looked around in disgust. This place looked awful! "Abis Mal! What?" Jasmine gasped in confusion.

"He's changed the whole city!" Aladdin said as the portal started to close. "We've got to go after him!" I followed Aladdin and Jasmine as they ran into the portal. " I'm not going! There's no telling what's in there!" I heard Iago shout before I disappeared into the green portal.

We came through the other side of the portal and landed in the middle of the desert. "Where are we?" I asked in awe as Genie fell upside down into the sand beside me and only his legs were sticking out. He magically turned the legs into his torso.

" Hmm, I'll go out on a limb here and say... the desert?" Genie answered as he pulled himself out of the sand and saw that he now has two torsos. "Aah! I'm a freak of nature!"

I gave him a dry look before laughing at how ridiculous he looked."Every day, nothing but weirdness!" Iago muttered as he landed on my shoulder. Abu pointed towards an approaching caravan.

The caravan leader looked exactly like the pictures of Hamed from the Founder's Day decorations. "Whoa!" Hamed said and the caravan stopped. "Impossible! He looks like my ancestor Hamed!" Jasmine gasped in surprise.

Genie held up a mug for comparison. "That's him! Founder of Agrabah, merchandising goldmine." Genie explained.

"I say, are you all right?" Hamed asked as he approached him. Aladdin asked him if his name was Hamed. "Yes. How do you know me?" He asked and Aladdin explained to him that he was famous. "Famous? But I'm just a nomad!"

" He's not famous yet, Al!" Genie whispered to my brother. "Well, we've, uh, heard of your tribe on our own travels." Aladdin made up on the spot.

"Oh, yes, well, I suppose our quest has become legendary. We have searched many years for someplace that we might call home. Sometimes I fear our quest will never end." Hamed sighed and I felt sorry for the Founder. However, I perked up when I remembered he would find a place soon enough.

" If you settled here you'd be home right now!" Genie suggested with a smile. "Genie's right! Your nomad days are over!" Aladdin exclaimed and Jasmine nodded cheerfully. "The city you build here will be glorious!"

"City, here?" Hamed laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "I think not. Look at this place. Nothing but a barren wasteland."

Jasmine repeated wasteland sadly. "Al, if he doesn't settle here..."Genie spoke up before he trailed off. "...there will never be an Agrabah!" Jasmine finished, now looking completely horrified."You've got to stay here!" Aladdin spoke up. "It's a great place, even with all the sand." I spoke up, hoping he would listen to us.

"I'm sorry, we must move on." Hamed finished in a final tone. A man who looked similar to Abis Mal jumped out of a cart and ran to the front of the caravan. "Hey, hey! Who's holding up the quest?" He asked.

"Abis Mal!" Aladdin exclaimed as he tackled the man. "You warped his mind, you twisted fiend!" He growled. I instantly realized that wasn't Abis Mal. "Err, Al. That's not him." I whispered to him and he gave me a strange look.

"What? Stop! Unhand Abnor!" Hamed shouted and Aladdin repeated the name in surprise and horror. "Abnor Mal." Abnor growled in anger.

" Ooh, I get it!" Genie said as he smirked in realization. "Ancestor number two." Iago finished with a small nod. "I'm really sorry. I, uh, thought you were someone else." Aladdin explained sheepishly as he stepped away from him.

"Abnor Mal is our goat herder." Hamed explained and Abnor smiled proudly. He explained that he had actually moved up to tent maker now."Aladdin thinks we should settle in this place." Hamed said after Abnor explained the whole tent thing.

Abnor laughed. "Who's got the warped mind again?" He asked and I glared at the ancestor. Who rude.

"This is a lovely spot! It just needs a little... love." Jasmine explained as she looked around the desert fondly. " Yeah, just a few building, maybe a palace. This place could be awesome!" I added with a smile.

"It's a stinking desert! I'd rather be a nomad living in, I'll say it, a fabulous tent!" Abnor exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"But this place is perfect! Look at the... uh, um... there's the... uh... it's got... sand?" Aladdin chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Plenty, indeed. But what about water?" Hamed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Water? You want water?" Genie asked as he plunked down a fountain and water came out of it, which he caught in a mug and handed to Hamed."Spill proof mug. Go ahead, get sloppy." Then he turned into a real estate agent. "But hey, what about housing? No more musty old tents!" Abnor repeated no tents in horror.

"Millennium Eleven real estate is pleased to announce Agrabah, the perfectly planned community. Homes for any budget, convenient marketplace shopping, commuter's paradise, and pets allowed!" Genie explained as he showed Hamed photos of a house, the Marketplace, some people riding a camel, and then showed him Iago and Abu."

Abu began chattering angrily while Iago rolled his eyes before saying,"Your worship, take a gander at these blueprints that I took the liberty of whipping up." He showed Hamed a drawing of the palace and pointed to the largest tower. "This is the majestic parrot's quarters. And, uh, oh, you live here." He pointed to the smallest tower.

"Oh, well, this is all very impressive!" Hamed nodded in approval, though he still looked a bit hesitant. However, Abnor looked appalled and he yelled that if he thought the desert was his idea of paradise, then maybe they needed a new leader. "Hmm, he may be right. I'm afraid this is another dead end. Pass the word! We break camp and continue on in the morning!" Hamed said, though he shouted the last two sentences.

Abnor walked away from the caravan. "Whew, that was close. No tents! Is that kid trying to ruin my business?" I briefly heard Abnor say, but when I looked back to see what he was doing, I realized he was gone. I shrugged and turned back to the others.

XxRebelWriterxX

That night, Hamed, Aladdin, Jasmine and myself were sitting around a campfire. Genie was sitting beside me, staring into the fire as if it was the most interesting thing. Fire does that to people though. I mean, how many people do you know that doesn't get hypnotized by the wonder of fire?

: Ah, it would be a place where families grow and prosper. Children could run about and play. And there'd be a market where honest merchants could ply their trade." Hamed sighed, drawing me from my thoughts. "But maybe Abnor Mal is right. Chasing a dream to the middle of nowhere! It's just folly."

" No, it's a wonderful dream." Jasmine assured him as she reached forward and hugged Hamed. I hugged him too. " Yeah, Jas and I would love somewhere like that to let our two little ones run around when they're born." I said and Jas and I both rubbed our stomachs happily. She was almost as big as me. I still beat her though, but it was getting close.

" And you can make it real if you don't give up." Aladdin promised with a small smile. Hamed seemed to think about it. "Perhaps I should sleep on this." he finally sighed.

The three each go back to their tents. I grabbed Genie's hand and dragged him away from the fire. He smiled sheepishly and followed. When Hamed enters his there was the sound of a struggle and the tent collapsed. I turned towards him.

"Gah! Cheap tent!" I heard a familiar voice snarl and another what yell out in disagreement. Jasmine looked out of he tent. "Hamed?" She asked.

"Move it!" Abis Mal shouted and I saw him, Abnor, and Abis Mal's men run away, carrying Hamed inside the rolled-up tent.

"Abis Mal!" Aladdin shouted as Genie began repeating red alert! We all began to chase after them. "Move it, snails! Faster!" Abis Mal snarled as we nearly reached them.

Genie, appearing in front of them in a toll booth, said. :Kidnapping toll! That'll be one founder of a city, please!" which stopped them. "All right, Abis Mal! Now let Hamed go!" Aladdin growled when we caught up with them.

"Oh, you want the little butterball?" Abis Mal asked as he opened the Sands of Time, creating another portal. Well, then, go get him!" He threw him into the portal

"No!"Aladdin shouted. "What's happen-" Jasmine said before she disappeared. "Jasmine!" Aladdin and I chorused in horror."What... what happened?" Aladdin asked, looking completely heart broken.

Abis Mal laughed. "I've changed history! No Hamed means no descendants, which means no Princess Jasmine!" He laughed. "Too bad about your wife being erased from the fabric of time there."

"Jasmine!"Aladdin yelled as he jumped through the portal. Genie yelled his name and followed him. I turned and glared at Abis Mal. " You bastard."I spat before jumping into the portal just before it closed.

XxRebelWriterxX

I screamed as I flew through the swirling portal. When I emerged on the other side, I fell and noticed I was gonna land on the ground. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for contact that never came. I opened my eyes to see that Genie caught me.

"Genie! The time portal's closing!" Aladdin shouted and he quickly sat me safely on the ground before he flew up and grabbed the other side of the portal before it closed as well and struggled to hold it open. Hamed shouted four us to pull him out. "Hang on, Hamed!"

Aladdin lassoed Hamed with the vine and tried to pull him out of the tar."It's not working! Pull harder!" Hamed yelled and that's when I noticed a sabretooth tiger sneak up behind Aladdin. He didn't notice.

"Diego!"I shouted, much to the confusion of others. But it made Aladdin realize the danger. He told Hamed to hold one end of the vine.

Aladdin then wrapped the other end of the vine around the tiger, then ran away, but he came to the edge of a cliff. Aladdin dodged and the tiger ran off the edge of the cliff. This pulled Hamed, tied to the other end of the vine, out of the tar.

" Hurry, Al!" Genie and I yelled and Aladdin jumped on a tree branch, catapulting himself and Hamed into the air and through the portal. I jumped in after them and Genie was behind me. We landed in the desert back in Hamed's time.

"Whoa!"Aladdin said as he tried to steady himself. I smiled when Jasmine suddenly reappeared. "Jasmine, you're back!" Aladdin exclaimed as he kissed her.

"Back? Was I gone?" Jasmine asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Long story, sis. But you've been gone for a while." I explained.

"Gone? Yes, we should all be gone! This place is cursed!" Hamed shouted as he looked around the desert in horror. "But you can't leave! Abis Mal will get the city!" Aladdin said. "What city? If he wants this desert so bad he can have it! I shall gather my people and leave at once." Hamed replied in a final tone.

"Uh, that's easier said than done." Genie spoke up as he pointed back to the camp, where Abis and Abnor were forcing the other nomads to build a stone wall.

"Move it!" Abis Mal yelled as he cracked a whip. "Yah, yah! Agrabah will be built in one day. Show the Romans how it's done."

Iago and Abu were carrying a stone block. "Ever hear of a coffee break?"Iago asked sarcastically before Abis Mal whipped them, and they kept working.

"Okay, create a diversion. Jasmine, Kendra and I will free Abu and Iago."Aladdin explained and Genie saluted before he disappeared and then reappeared next to Abis and Abnor dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

" I'm with the Federal Bureau of Bureaucratic Burocracy. We understand you're putting up a city here. Well, you're going to have to fill out a form X slash 479 slash 8 slash slash. Of course, we'll need that in triplicate." Genie said before he literally buried them with paperwork.

"Good job, Genie!" Aladdin shouted. I shot him a dry look. Why did he just give away out position. Abis Mal turned to face us after he poked his head out of the paper and pulled himself out, Abnor following suit.

"Aladdin! That's it, you're going to the end of time!" Abis Mal growled as he pulled out the Sands of Time. Abnor, however, took the hourglass from Abis. "Hey hey hey hey hey! It's my turn to hurl him to his doom!"He almost whined and Abis Mal glared at his ancestor. "No, no! This is my evil magic!" Abis Mal snapped back and the two began fighting over the hourglass.

Finally, because I couldn't stand the immature fighting anymore, I stomped over to the fighting pair and snatched the hourglass from them. They both looked at me in surprise as I tossed it to Aladdin. "Looking for this?" I asked with a smirk.

The two men tackled Aladdin and I jumped out of the way. They knocked the hourglass out of his hands. It smashes on a rock, creating a giant time portal in the sky that started sucking everything into it. Aladdin, Abis Mal, Abnor, and I all grabbed onto a stone block to keep from being pulled in.

"Time loves a hero!" Abis Mal said as he pushed Aladdin and i off the block, and we were sucked towards the portal.

"Al! Kendra!" Genie shouted before he created a lasso and used it to tie Aladdin and I together and bring us away from certain doom.

Abis and Abnor lost their grip and were sucked in instead. Hamed was sucked towards the portal as well, but Aladdin and I caught him. However, Genie's rope couldn't hold all our weights, and it broke, pulling Aladdin, Hamed and I into the portal as well.

XxRebelWriterxX

Inside the portal, the four men and I were looking around at their bizarre surroundings. We seemed to be in between many different time periods. The sky above us was a swirl of blue and black.

Abis Mal drew his sword. "You two have ruined everything!" He growled and a portal opened behind Abis Mal, showing a futuristic city. Abis Mal's clothes were then transformed into a space suit, and his sword into some kind of ray gun. Aladdin gulped and said, "Uh oh."

"That's right! Uh oh!" Abis Mal smirked and he tried to hit Aladdin over the head with his ray gun, but he missed and accidentally shot a laser beam out of it. "Even better!"

"Ooh, a ray gun! Aladdin, don't get hit with that! The energy beam has enough power to literally cut someone in half! Even if it barely touches you, the beam is powerfully enough to burn the flesh from you body." I explained.

Another portal opened behind Hamed, showing a present day suburban landscape. Hamed was changed into a cook holding a spatula. "What strange weapons are these?" He asked and I giggled.

"Those aren't weapons! That's a spatula! They're used to cook hamburgers or other kinds of foods!" I said amused.

" I like 'em!" Abis Mal smirked and he flew into the air with a jet pack he was wearing. Another portal opened behind Aladdin, showing a 1950's diner. Aladdin was suddenly wearing '50's clothes and he was holding a bass violin. Abis Mal tried to zap him, but instead he shot a hole in the bass instead.

"Hit 'im again, Abis!" Abnor shouted and a portal opened behind Abnor, showing ancient Japan. Abnor turned into a samurai holding a sword. "How about a little off the top, Hamed? Like your head?"

"Beware, Abnor! I too hold a mighty weapon!" He said, brandishing the spatula. "I think."

Behind me, another portal opened and I turned around to see my home. My outfit turned into the clothes I wore my last day in that time, not my pajamas. I gasped and stepped up towards it. I could see my parents, before they died. They looked so happy together. My mom was rubbing her stomach and I saw that she was pregnant with me. Wow.

My mom looked a lot like me. But she was way more beautiful. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she laughed with my father.

"Mom. Dad." I whispered and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. The portal disappeared then and I gasped. "No!" I exclaimed. "Come back!"

When nothing happened, I sadly turned back to the fight in time to see Aladdin grabbed the spatula from Hamed, using the strings of his bass as a bow, and shot the spatula into the end of Abis Mal's ray gun, causing it to explode. Abis Mal then fell on top of Abnor.

Abis Mal's two goons were then pulled into the portal. One of them was riding a camel and the other tried to hold onto a cart, but they were pulled in as well. The cart is turned into a tank. "Pulverize them!" He commanded.

The tank shot at Hamed, Aladdin, and I and we jumped out of the way. Another portal opened behind Aladdin, showing a medieval European castle, and Aladdin was transformed into a knight holding a spiked mace. The man on the camel is transformed into a caveman with a club riding a miniature triceratops. "Oh, dear!" Hamed whispered and I agreed. "This is totally getting crazy." I said.

The caveman chased after Hamed, who ducked behind the tank. The triceratops and the tank crashed into each other, and the front of the tank was pulled down. It tried to fire, but shot the ground and the force knocked it up into the sky and over the horizon.

A portal opens near Hamed, showing Agrabah in our time. He saw the palace, the Marketplace, children playing in the street, and the palace fountain. "Oh my! Agrabah!" Hamad gasped as he looked around in awe.

" Hamed!"Aladdin shouted as he ran up to us, but he was having a hard time walking in the armor and he fell over. "Too heavy!"

Abnor tried to attack Aladdin with his sword, but another portal opened behind him, showing a present day city, and Abnor was turned into a construction worker holding a jackhammer. The jackhammer broke Aladdin out of his heavy armor but didn't hurt him.

"Hey!"Abnor shouted and Aladdin shoved his knight's helm over Abnor's head backwards, so he couldn't see. "Get this off!"

Aladdin tried to pick his mace up off the ground, but Abis Mal blocked him. Abis had been turned into a Rambo-like soldier, holding what looked like two AK-47s. "Tag, you're it." He smirked and aims the guns at Aladdin.

"NO!"I shouted and Abis Mal tried to shoot Aladdin, but missed due to my scream surprising him. Aladdin ran over to Hamed and I once more."Aladdin! I understand! This is where we should settle!" Hamed laughed happily.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Aladdin replied as we were suddenly surrounded by the four bad guys. "This is it." Hamed gasped as the men got closer and closer.

However, before they could get any closer, we were sucked into something and the spat back into the desert. Everyone all changed back into their normal outfits and I was sad that it was gone. Even if I could barely breath in them cause they were too small for a five month pregnant woman.

"Uh oh, do I have bad guy breath?" Genie asked, leading me to believe he was the one who got us out of the portal.

The other of Abis Mal's men was stuck between Genie's teeth. Genie took a toothpick and pried him out. "Aladdin, you've done us an enormous service!" Hamed smiled gratefully.

" Oh, no. You're the one who's gonna do it all." Aladdin said with a relaxed smile. "We've got to get back, we're late! Or are we early?" Genie asked.

I giggled and took his had as he opened the mug and created a portal back to our own time. The palace could been seen on the other side. "Goodness!" Hamed gasped at the sight.

"In you go!" Genie said as he let go of my hand long enough to toss Abis Mal and his men through the portal before grabbing it again.

We all walked into the portal, all excited to return home once more. When we arrived, I was happy to see that everything had returned to normal. "Ah, just the way it should be." Jasmine sighed happily.

"Genie, where's Abis Mal?" Aladdin asked and I looked around and realized he wasn't there. Gene, however, looked cam and assured him not to worry about it. "But where is he?"

"He's just cooling his heels for awhile. A day or two, tops." Genie shrugged and Aladdin gave him a hard look and asked once more. "Well, Al, it's not so much a matter of where as when."

I chuckled. " Aw, Aladdin, who cares where he is. Just be glad we get a break from him for a few days!" I persuaded.

Aladdin seemed to hesitant for a minute before nodding. "Alright, as long as he's nowhere getting hurt." Aladdin relaxed before he and Jasmine walked away. I turned to my husband. "So, where is he?" I asked with a smile.

Genie chuckled. "I sent him on a little journey in the jungle. No where big or anything." Genie answered and we both laughed.

"Well, he does deserve it! Now come one. There's gonna be a feast soon and I really have to go to the bath room." I said as I took his hand and pulled him towards the castle.

He suddenly picked me up bridal style and smirked. "This was faster."He promised with a wink before he flew off at top speed. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. Being here is definitely worth being away from home, no matter ho much I miss it there.

**Woo! Another ending! How exciting, right? Kind of a short chapter though. Oh well! I'm sure next chapter will be longer.**

**Kendra: I'm just glad I was in it this time! Last few chapters you barely saw me! Or it was in 3****rd**** POV the entire time!**

**Sorry, it's just how the story went! But hey, you were here for the entire chapter. So alls well that ends well.**

**Kendra: Yeah, yeah. Remember to ARF people!**

**Taia: Especially the R part! That makes all of us really happy!**

**Yeah, it does. Also, would you all be so kind as to check out rolling bell's story, Magic Within me? Or Magic Within Everything? Magic Within Everything features my story too! So then you could read her awesome writing and a little bit of mine. It'll be fun! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Kendra: I wanna cookie! I read both stories, can I have a cookie?**

**You only read both stories cause your a figment of my imagination and I've read them both. If I give you a cookie, I give myself one. What sense does that make?**

**Taia: I like cookies.**

**We all do, Taia, we all do. COOKIES ARE AWESOME!**

**Kendra: Yes, yes they are. Now, on with the author notes. Some people don't have all day to listen to us ramble.**

**Quite right, you are. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. But I work all week end, so who knows. I'll update ASAP though. If I don't, then I'm sorry. Like I said, life is busy around here! Bye everyone!**

**Kendra and Taia: GOODBYE!**


	22. Moonlight Madness

**Hey people. What's up? I'm slightly irritated. I've decided to write an Alvin and the Chipmunks fic, but I can't find a helpful script anywhere! The only one I've found has nothing but dialogue and that isn't helpful for parts that ****_have_**** no dialogue! It's irritating.**

**Hmph, now that I've gotten that rant out of the way, time to start the next episode. The episode after this one is the one I've been looking forward to. It has Mechanicles in it! Hehe, he's my favorite villain in Aladdin. I'm half tempted to make maybe a one shot over him. What do you guys think? Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ALADDIN! WOOHOO! Oh wait, that's a bad thing... well, this is awkward. * Nervous chuckle * Alright, so, uh... go enjoy the story while I sit here in shame! ;) **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: 5m3d**

The marketplace was bustling with customers buying items from vendors, or chatting with others. Various vendors were shouting out their goods from olives to sugar dates in the background as the I passed a vendor holding a blue vase.

"Look here! Olives! Fresh off the branch! Sugar dates!" Omar shouted and I looked over to see Aladdin and Jasmine walk by holding hands and talking.

I couldn't hear them though since they were so far away, but I was very good at reading lips. "What? So does that mean you don't like the marketplace anymore, Jasmine?" Aladdin was asking his wife.

"Oh, Aladdin, it's not that this isn't a nice place. I...I was just hoping..." She hesitated and Aladdin repeated hoping questionably. "Never mind. It's a perfect date. Just you and me..."

As Jasmine reached down to smell a flower off a near-by cart, and Iago zoomed and ran into something off I couldn't see. Jasmine dropped the flower startled as she and Aladdin looked in the direction to where Iago flew to. I ran over him as Iago said, "That'll bruise."

"...and the guys."She sighed and I shot her a look. "And Kendra." She said and I nodded as Aladdin walked over to where Iago is. "I mean...they're great, but-"

Carpet rushed in front of Jasmine much to her surprise to block a random watermelon that was coming towards her. The watermelon ended up bouncing off him and into Aladdin, who got knocked down into a cart of fish. Aladdin stood up, but started to lose his balance and flailed around due to the slippery fish on the ground he's standing on. I tried to catch him, but missed and he fell into a banana and peach cart.

He tried to stand up, but because the fruit is on the ground below him, he started to lose his balance again and he crashed backwards into a near-by wall. Iago was now perched on the banana and peach cart Aladdin was just at, and Aladdin looked up a bit angry. "Oh, guys..." He huffed in anger.

Iago grabbed a peach and began to dust it off with his feather by rubbing it on himself while humming a little song. "The monkey started it!"

Abu was sitting in a pile of apples and he placed an entire vine of grapes in his mouth. He chewed them a bit, pulled out the stem, and spit the grapes at Iago. Iago managed to dodge all of them by flying a bit upwards and not remaining stationary. Abu grabbed some more grapes and placed them in his mouth to try again, but Aladdin came over to the stand and stopped him.  
"Abu!" Aladdin scolded and Abu nodded his fez to Aladdin and gave him a large, sheepish smile containing a mouth full of grapes.

Aladdin then walked over to Jasmine, who had her arms folded in annoyance. Aladdin began to wipe the watermelon off his vest. "Sorry, Jasmine. I guess our date kinda turned into a disaster."

I turned to Abu as he was putting more grapes in his mouth now that Aladdin was gone and as Aladdin wiped the watermelon off his cummerbund. Genie emerged upon being inadvertently rubbed dressed as a female Latin dancer wearing a fruit hat and speaking in a Spanish accent.

"You rubbed? Aye, food fight!"He asked before yelling and taking an an orange from his hat and pushing up his sleeve.

As he was about to throw it, Aladdin grabbed him down to his level to whisper to him."Genie! We're in the marketplace!"

"So? Is there a law against bad accents?" Genie asked and Aladdin pointed to Genie's smoke tail. "Oh! Right! Our little secret!"

Genie gave himself some legs, a red skirt and red sandals to match his outfit. He then threw the orange from earlier at Iago as Aladdin ducked for cover."Heads up, amigo!" Genie shouted as the orange just barely missed Iago and hit the wall behind him.

"Oh, you are gonna regret that." Iago growled as he took two bananas he'd been holding in his hands, tossed them up in the air, grabbed them with his feet and squeezed the bananas out of their skins towards Genie. The bananas hit someone I couldn't, and a large shadow loomed over Iago as it got closer to him. "I, uh...I think I'll just mosey along now."

Iago flew off and the person hit is shown to be Omar, the vendor from earlier, who now had the two bananas lodged in his lower mouth like two giant fangs sticking up vertically. He was not very happy. "Oooh, somebody will pay for this!" He growled as he spit out the two bananas.

"I guess I'm "somebody", Omar." Aladdin sighed as he reached for some money out of his vest and paid Omar for the damage. Omar walked away upset and Jasmine still had her arms folded.

"Well, I can't say you don't take me on expensive dates." Jasmine retorted, looking quite annoyed. I felt sorry for the couple. I knew how my husband could be and I knew how the animals could be as well. "Heh. Genie and the guys just get... carried away sometimes." Aladdin shrugged.

"Just once..."Jasmine sighed she moved her head as a banana boomerangs near her. "...just once, I'd like to go on a real date." She finished as she walked over to Aladdin and placed an arm around him while her other hand interlocked with his. "You know, just the two of us."

Aladdin noticed something coming towards them and moved the two of them out of the way fast. "Duck!"He shouted and Jasmine screamed as a watermelon went flying by. A large splash sounded as Aladdin and Jasmine fell into a tub of water. I winced. "Jasmine, I promise to make it up to you!"

Jasmine's hair was covering most of her face from being so wet and a camel came over to her and licked her face. The camel tried to rub its face against Jasmine's, but she pushed it away several times. "Do you really think that's possible?" She asked angrily.

Aladdin began to get out of the tub of water and reached for Jasmine's hand to help her out. "I'll take you on the most romantic... it'll be a date you'll never forget!" Aladdin promised as Jasmine got out the tub and began to ring her hair out.

"Just the two of us?" Jasmine asked suspiciously and Aladdin nodded and exclaimed the words of course. "Well..." Jasmine smiled before she gave Aladdin a kiss and began to walk away. "See you tonight."

Aladdin sighed happily as Jasmine walked away, but the moment was quickly ruined when a peach hit Aladdin in the back. He turned around angrily and saw Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet all with peaches in their hands.

I stood to the side, leaning against a cart watching in amusement as they slowly dropped the fruit to the ground as Aladdin marched towards them. "Did I blame the monkey already? Okay, okay, it's the rug's fault!" Iago chuckled nervously.

"Is something wrong, Al? Be brutal!" Genie asked before Aladdin charged towards them as they made a dash for it. Carpet, Iago and Abu managed to make it inside a building while Genie stopped right outside the opening to the building.

Before Aladdin could tackle him, he extended his legs and molded them to the shape of the doorway Carpet, Iago and Abu ran into. Aladdin charged underneath him and ran inside the building, crashing into something inside."Whoopsie." Genie chuckled nervously.

I ran inside the building and saw that Aladdin had fallen on the ground and was leaning against some pots. A blue pot fell from the top of the stack near him and broke leaving nothing but some small bones that were inside on the ground.

Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet walked over to Aladdin and I followed to make sure my brother was okay. "Sorry about the leg thing, Al. Involuntary genie reflex." Genie chuckled nervously as he helped Aladdin up.

However a voice spoke up out of no where and upon hearing it, Genie dropped Aladdin to the ground. "Don't move!" An old woman shouted as she emerged from a curtain in another doorway. "The bones are speaking!"

"Oh, I'll bet she hears lots of things talking to her." Iago whispered to Abu before he motioned to leave. "Come on!"

Aladdin got himself off the ground as the woman moved towards the bones that were in a single spotlight. She got on the ground and began to listen to them."Mmm-hmm...ahh...ohh." She muttered and Genie shrugged to Aladdin, neither of which knew what's going on. "My boy, the bones tell a tale of an extraordinary fortune!"

Iago and Abu rushed on screen to the woman. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! The last part. What was that?" Iago asked, looking greedily at the woman.

"I'll tell all...for a coin of silver." The woman bargained and Genie turned himself into a man wearing a blue business suit, and pulled out a wallet with a long chain of plastic credit card holders. He asked her if she took plastic. " Silver!" She shouted back.

Aladdin looked skeptically at the woman, while Iago and Abu were sitting on his shoulders. "Give her a copper. Look at this dump. How good could she be?" Iago muttered to my brother.

"Actually, a copper is all I can afford." Aladdin replied as he handed the woman a piece of copper as she snatched it away.

"Birds! Rats with wings!" The woman growled and Iago glared at her telling her to go back to her crystal ball. "I see...a vast treasure of spectacular riches..." She said and as she is saying this, the bones began to rise off the floor and took a pyramid-like form. Aladdin moved closer to her. "...and it awaits you on the Isle of Tragoon. But! The treasure shall only appear in the light of a full moon."

"There's a full moon tonight! We could leave now!" Aladdin grinned in excitement. I shot my brother an angered look. "Ah, but the bones also speak of true love's promise made."

The bones drop to the ground and Aladdin looked confused. I sighed in annoyance. "Aladdin, Jasmine, remember." I spoke and and he gasped in realization.

"Jasmine! I almost forgot our big date tonight. Guess the treasure'll have to wait."Aladdin sighed before he began to walk off disappointed and began to go up the stairs to leave.

"I don't believe thi—! You're just gonna walk awa—! Hey, hey! Wait! Wiggy idea...why not do both?!" Iago suggested and Abu jumped up and down in excitement on Aladdin's shoulder in agreement.

"I mean, what could be more romantic than an island? Picture it! The moon! The beach! A GIGANTIC PILE OF GOLD!" Iago yelled as he grabbed Aladdin's face.

Aladdin swat him away. "But I promised Jasmine."

"She doesn't have to know!" Iago grinned as Aladdin had finally made it to the top of the stairs, and Iago took Aladdin's fez off his head. "Aladdin, opportunity is knocking." He hit Aladdin on the head a few times with his foot. "Answer the door!

Aladdin snatched his fez back as they make it outside. " I don't know guys." He said before the old woman shouted at us from inside as we were about to leave. "Trust the bones! They tell all!"

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Carpet was flying over the city of Agrabah with Aladdin and Jasmine. They were on their way to an island for their date. "A whole evening. Just the two of us. Imagine..." Jasmine sighed as she cuddled up to Aladdin, who looked worried.

"Yeah, heh, I'm trying to..." Aladdin chuckled nervously as Carpet flew a little higher up. Beneath the couple, clinging to the bottom of Carpet, was Iago and Abu.

XxRebelWriterxX

Carpet made it to the Isle of Tragoon and he got low enough to the ground to fold himself into several little steps. Aladdin hopped off first, and took Jasmine's hand as she walked down Carpet. As she walked down the "steps", she managed to step on Iago and Abu a bit. Iago let out a noise, but Abu quickly quieted him. "Oh, Aladdin, it's lovely!" Jasmine sighed dreamily.

"Thanks, Carpet! Aladdin said as Jasmine examined the island for a second, but then turned and looked at Aladdin over her shoulder. "Do you mind "laying low" for a while?"

Carpet backed away, making sure that Iago and Abu behind him were not seen by Jasmine."Oh, you're so sweet, Carpet." Jasmine smiled and Carpet bowed, making sure the two animals weren't seen.

Aladdin turned Jasmine the other way and began walking with her. "Heh, polite to a fault!" Aladdin chuckled before quickly tossing the lamp behind him to Carpet while keeping Jasmine distracted by walking with her in the opposite direction.

"Oh, this place is perfect! A full moon, a gorgeous island, and no guys." Jasmine giggled as Genie was shown out of his lamp with digging tools, but Aladdin motioned for him to go away behind his back. Genie winked and quickly left. "Just the two of us."

"Heh, yeah"Aladdin smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Jasmine laid her head on his shoulder, but the sound of a jack hammer was heard faintly in the background. Jasmine asked what that was confused. "Uh, hard to say. I'll be right back."

"Aladdin!"Jasmine shouted as he ran to where Genie, Iago, Abu Carpet and Kendra- who had been poofed there by Genie-were.

Genie was using himself as a jack hammer to dig into the ground. "Genie! What are you doing?!" Aladdin asked, looking furious and a little nervous. Genie answered that he was digging for buried treasure. "But you gotta figure out where it's buried first!"

"Oh, sure, if you want to do it the easy way." Genie snorted and Aladdin rolled his eyes. " Look for clues or something. I gotta get back to Jasmine."He commanded before he headed back to Jasmine. "Gotta get back to Jasmine! Where are his priorities?" Iago asked sarcastically.

Jasmine was sitting on a huge log tossing little pieces of wood into a fire that had been made. Aladdin joined her on the log. "You would not believe the size of the crickets on this island." He chuckled, hoping she'd believe it.

"You sure are acting strange. Huh, must be the full moon." Jasmine said and together, the couple looked up at the full moon as a howling noise was heard in the background as some clouds eclipse the moon.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

I really didn't approve of what we were doing. Aladdin and Jasmine were supposed to be on a romantic date, just the two of them. And we were not supposed to be here. If Jasmine found out, she'd be furious and no one would be safe from the pregnant princess's wrath.

Abu was carrying a compass and Carpet a digging ax while we walked through the jungle. Iago was perched on Genie's shoulder, who is now dressed in a full pirate ensemble. "Look, all I'm saying: if the kid's not with us, maybe he doesn't get a cut of the treasure." Iago was complaining to Genie and I.

" Arrr! Me thinks ye be filled with mutinous intent!" Genie growled in a pirate accent. I thought the pirate accent was, dare I say it, sexy. My hormones had been all over the place lately.

"What? I just want to spare him the painful choice between love and money!" Iago defended as Abu found foot prints on the ground.

He looked further up the trail, and I followed his gaze to see that they belonged to a young woman that was standing there. She ran off upon being spotted."Oh, great, what if she's after our treasure?" Iago groaned, looking not too happy.

"If she dares cross our path, we'll keelhaul her! We'll lash her to the mizzen-mast! We'll...make fun of her hair-do. Arr!" Genie growled as he slashed through the large plants with a sword. "Methinks we're getting warmer."

"Me thinks you don't have a clue. We've been going in circles! But what can I expect? You gave the compass to the monkey." Iago complained some more as Abu fussed a bit.

"Honestly Iago, can you go five minutes without either complaining or saying something sarcastic?" I asked the bird with a small glare. He gave me a look before thinking it over and shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

" Follow me, lads! Just forty paces past Skull Rock and three crows feet beyond Dead Man's Curve! There will find..."Genie said as he split some bushes apart to see Aladdin and Jasmine still sitting on the log. He winced a little.

Aladdin noticed us and motioned for us to go away before Jasmine saw us. Abu Iago and I ducked back into the bushes while Genie looked stunned. Aladdin turned back to Jasmine placing his hand on his forehead. "Aladdin?"I vaguely heard Jasmine ask.

"Uh, Jasmine! I'll be right back!" Aladdin said as he got up from the log. Jasmine looked up at him upset and asked where he was going now."I...uh...you...you need flowers!"

Aladdin ran off into the jungle. "Flowers? What I need is some company."Jasmine sighed as she warmed herself by the fire while the howling noise is heard again. I turned and ran to catch up with the others.

Aladdin appeared a second later and caught up with Genie, Iago, Abu Carpet and I. "So what's the story, Genie?" Aladdin asked.

Genie turned himself into a TV news anchorman to give Aladdin the report. He began to read the headlines off sheets of paper through the TV screen. "Treasure Hunters Walk In Circles! Parrot Complains! Monkey Refuses Comment! Pregnant wife is unusually quiet."

"Hey! I'm not unusually quiet. I just don't approve of all this sneaking around behind Jasmine's back is all. If we get caught, we're all gonna be in some deep trouble." I snapped back.

They looked at me for a minute before Aladdin turned back to Genie. "You haven't found anything?" Aladdin asked and I nearly threw my hands up in irritation. Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?

"Hey, smart guy, you think you could do better?" Iago asked challengingly and Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Yeah! I should just go look for the treasure myself!...ugh, no. I promised Jasmine a "evening of romance"." Aladdin said with a small sigh. "...oh, you're hopeless." Iago groaned.

"Now listen up, you guys! Look for trails, or notches on trees! Anything! The treasure is here somewhere! Good luck!" Aladdin encouraged before he ran back to Jasmine.

"What about the flowers?" I heard Jasmine ask and I almost wanted to face palm at my brother's idiocy."Flowers? Oh! Oh, flowers!" Aladdin gasped, having completely forgotten about those.  
Genie zapped some red flowers to Aladdin behind his back from behind the bushes. "The sneaky husband bouquet!" Genie winked at me and I shook my head in disapproval.

Aladdin noticed the flowers now in his hand and presented them to Jasmine. "How did you...?" She asked, looking completely shocked.

"Uh, we romantic types have our ways!" Aladdin answered with a nervous chuckle."Hmm, I've noticed!" Jasmine said in disbelief.

The was the last I head as I caught up with Iago, Abu, Genie and Carpet and we went back in the jungle looking again for the treasure. Genie was looking at the ground through a magnifying glass. "So we give lover boy five percent tops!" Iago started up again, but we ignored him.

"I see a trail! This could be it!" Genie exclaimed in excitement, but it was short lived when it turned out he was just looking at Iago, which startled him and Abu. "Oh, it's just you!"

Iago moved out the way of the trail annoyed, and a paw print is shown under the magnifying glass. A growling noise was heard soon after in the background, and a giant jackal was shown heading towards them. We all yelled.

"Shhh! They can smell fear!" Genie tried to calm everyone down, but it didn't work when the jackal growled at them. "Fear!"

Genie changed back into himself and we all made a run for it. Abu fell off Genie's shoulder, getting left behind during the run, and scrambled to make sure the jackal didn't catch up to him. Carpet swung in picking up Abu and then Genie Iago and I ahead, and flew off away from the jackal.

"Did you see?! What was that?" Iago asked, completely out of breath. I think we all were, that was some scary shit!

"That was something we want to get far away from as fast as we can." Genie replied as Carpet cruised through the jungle until he hit a thick area of leaves and plants. The five of us hurled through them and end up on the other side of the plants. "Oops." Genie muttered and I instantly realized why. We were back where we had started where Aladdin and Jasmine were. Jasmine was not very happy.

"Al! Jasmine! What a coincidence!" Iago chuckled nervously and Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Coincidence, huh?" She asked, not at all buying it.

Genie turned himself into a cash register. "She's not buying it, Al. Go ahead, tell her why we're here." He said and I rolled my eyes. We were in so much trouble now.

"Yes, Aladdin. Do tell." Jasmine said, but before Aladdin could say anything, Genie jumped in between Aladdin and Jasmine, who was plucking petals off her bouquet of flowers waiting for Aladdin's explanation.

"Well, the hopeless romantic here wanted to make your date super special with a cozy dinner for two." Genie made up and I was thankful for his quick thinking.

"Can you forgive me?" Aladdin asked and Jasmine sweetly shook her head 'yes' as Genie started creating things with his magic. He made a 50s style dinner appear along with a pink Corvette for Aladdin and Jasmine to sit in. "Wow!" Aladdin said as Jasmine looked around in awe.

Genie skates over the corvette dressed as a waitress. "Hey, daddy-o! What'll you have?" He asked as he hung over into the car playing with and chewing his gum. Aladdin asked for a romantic dinner for two a little hesitantly. "You want fries wit that? Order in! Two burning love birds sitting pretty on the spot track, and slim it with a moo freeze!"

Iago, Carpet Abu and I were working inside the diner. Iago was working the fryer, Carpet was flipping hamburgers, Abu was making milk shakes and I was working the cash register. Abu added a scoop of ice cream to a cup, and then placed the cup under a machine. The pink liquid began to over-flow out the cup and on to Abu.

"Oh, this deep fryer gives me the creeps. You know, my cousin Jed, he had a bad experience in Kentucky." Iago explained as he took a fry out of the basket and ate it.

Aladdin and Jasmine were sitting in the pink Corvette outside the diner. Aladdin still looked worried however. "Ah, this night feels so... magical!"Jasmine said as she happily leaned on Aladdin.

"H-how can it take so long for a genie to make dinner? I mean, can't he just go "POOF"?"Aladdin chuckled nervously and hopped out of the car. "Stay right here! I'll..."

" ...be right back." They said together, Jasmine annoyed and Aladdin worried.

Genie gathered the food from the counter and skates over to the car. Aladdin rushed past him. "Genie! Stall Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed and Genie nodded his head at Aladdin, but doesn't realize there was a rock on the ground. He tripped and crashed into the front of the car. All the food fell on top of him after wards.

Aladdin was at the counter with Abu. "I'll find that treasure!" Aladdin said and Abu hopped into his arms yelling alright. "I still better get my cut!"Iago muttered.

"Do you want me to come too?" I asked my brother and he shook his head. "Try to help Genie keep Jasmine distracted. You know how he can be." Aladdin answered and I nodded before he ran off into the jungle to search for the treasure.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Aladdin came to a clearing with a giant crater like hole in the center of the area."Did you guys search this place?" Aladdin asked Abu and he shook his head.

Beams of light were shining through the clouds above. They joined together and hit the giant hole in the cleared area. After a few moments, something took form and it turned out to be a giant glass room. Inside was the treasure.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaimed as he slid down into the area and went over to the room."This night really is magic!"

Meanwhile, Jasmine was still in the Corvette sipping on a drink through a straw. After drinking all of it, she crunched the empty cup with her fist and got out of the car. When she closed the door, the car vanished.

"What's going on here? Where's Aladdin?" Jasmine asked. Genie, Carpet and Kendra made innocent gestures as Iago walked past them towards Jasmine ranting.  
"I'm thinkin' maybe he skipped town with the treas-!"Iago started, but before he could finish, Genie zapped him and put him into an old purple sock. Genie gathered up the sock like it was a bag.

"Oh! And I thought the dryer ate that sock!" Genie laughed nervously and Jasmine just glared. "Maybe I'll find out for myself." She snapped before she stormed off in search of Aladdin. "This is un-good." Genie muttered as they watched her storm off.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin was peering into the glass room looking at the treasure. "This fortune was worth the silver!" Aladdin said and Abu nodded in agreement.

Neither one noticed the jackal from earlier was now on the ledge above Aladdin and Abu. Instead, Aladdin tried to open the glass room by pulling a giant ring, but it won't open. "It's stuck!" Aladdin groaned as he tried to open it.

Abu, however, finally noticed the jackal inching down towards them and panicked. He climbed onto Aladdin's head and covered his eyes. "Quit fooling around, Abu!" Aladdin snapped as he continued to tug on the giant ring until it finally opened. A huge gust of wind followed.

" I think I got it!" Aladdin cheered and finally opened his eyes after Abu let go and he was no longer tugging on the ring. Looking into the reflection of the glass room, he realized something was behind him. "That's not you, is it?" Aladdin asked Abu.

Aladdin turned around to see the jackal. It lunges d him, but Aladdin dodged it and the jackal knocked itself out upon hitting the glass room. Aladdin made a break for it back the way he came. He had some trouble getting back up to the area because it is a rather steep climb.

The jackal awakened and went after Aladdin who was still struggling to climb up to safety, but eventually made it to the top as the jackal lunged towards him again and missed. The jackal hit its head and fell back down into the area giving Aladdin and Abu just enough time to secure an escape.

Now at the top of the clearing and in the jungle, Abu ran away and Aladdin climbed a near-by tree as the jackal was seen climbing over the ledge and making its way over to the area where Aladdin was. It ran towards the tree Aladdin was in, but doesn't make it in time to catch him.

Angry, the jackal attempted to climb the tree, but slipped here and there. Aladdin was also slipping further down the tree here and there, but eventually caught hold of a tree limb and climbed on top of it.

Abu watched in panic down below. Aladdin inched his way outward onto the limb as the jackal has now caught up with him and made its way out onto the limb Aladdin is on, too. Jasmine's voice was heard below. "Aladdin!"She shouted.

"Jasmine! Stay away!" Aladdin yelled before the weight of both Aladdin and the jackal on the tree limb proved to be too much, and began to break.

The jackal was almost at Aladdin when the limb broke completely from the tree and the two of them plummeted to the bottom.

Some clouds eclipse the moon again, and Jasmine was down below searching for Aladdin, unaware of any of the danger he was just in. She searched around some more until she came to find him sitting on the ground of the jungle with the woman from earlier in his arms.

"Stay away, indeed!" Jasmine growled and Aladdin looked to his side and noticed that the woman was in his arms. He looked just as surprised as Jasmine was. Abu looked on from a distance.

The woman got up and ran away as Jasmine approached them. Aladdin got up quickly."Jasmine, I can explain! See, there was this beast!" Aladdin tried to explain, but Jasmine took it the wrong way.

"Oh, and how would you describe me?!" She half said, half yelled in anger. Aladdin tried to explain it was a real monster, but Jasmine was too mad to listen. "Stop it! I saw her! She was beautiful! You've been sneaking away with her all night."

"No! Just this once!" Aladdin tried to explain, but he realized to late he had worded it wrong. And Jasmine took it that way and stormed off. Aladdin chased after her. "Ahh! No! You have it all wrong!"

"Well, I'm going to find that girl and see just how wrong I am!" Jasmine snapped before she went deeper into the jungle.

"Why won't she believe me? Because I hardly believe me. Jasmine, wait!" Aladdin yelled before Genie appeared in front of Aladdin, who bounced off Genie's stomach and got knocked to the ground where Carpet, Iago Abu and Kendra were now standing. Aladdin gave Genie an annoyed face as Genie smiled sheepishly at him. "Genie!" He exclaimed, but was cut off when Iago shushed him.

"Shh!" Iago said and raised a wing to signal to quiet. "Look!" He pointed to some foot prints on a path. "I bet it's that treasure stealing girl in the nightie."

"The girl? You've seen her, too?" Aladdin asked, feeling a little more relieved. Abu examined the foot prints and got excited about something as he pointed in the direction the foot prints were going. The gang followed the foot prints and realized that they evolve from human foot prints to animal paws. "The jackal?" Aladdin asked in surprise.

"Maybe that vicious, blood-thirsty jackal..." Iago gulped. "...ate the girl."Iago and Abu thought about that scenario for a second. " Eww."The said simultaneously.

"Jackal?"Aladdin asked again before he gasped. "We have to find her!"

XxRebelWriterxX

The woman was shown running through the jungle as Jasmine tried to find where she ran off to. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for being in my husband's arms, and I'd just like to hear it. Now." Jasmine muttered to herself.

Jasmine looked to the left of a tree, but the woman behind it escaped to the right of the tree. Jasmine noticed and chased after her, grabbing the woman's wrist and that caused her to stumble to the ground. The woman is on the ground begging to Jasmine. "Please! Go away!"

"What's wrong?"Jasmine asked, suddenly concerned for the weeping and scared woman. The clouds began to part behind Jasmine and the moon was revealed again.

The woman scoot back into a corner of the jungle trying to cover herself out of fear. "The moon! No!" She screamed and Jasmine watched in horror as the woman began to transform.

Her hands matched the paw prints from earlier. The woman was shown in a partial transformation. She has retained her human form, but her face and body was beginning to morph. Some clouds started to cover the moon again, and the woman was turned back to normal, but was still cowering in fear. "Let me help you!" Jasmine offered.

" No!" She screamed and she pushed Jasmine away. "I'm cursed! In the light of the full moon I...I..."  
The clouds reveal the moon once more and the woman began to morph. Jasmine screamed and tried to run away, but fell to the ground.

Now the jackal has taken full form and began to go after her. Right as the jackal lunged for Jasmine, Aladdin pushed it out of the way. Now on top of the jackal, Aladdin tried to fight it. Genie made a whistling noise and was holding a little chew toy.

" Here, Fido! Here, boy! They love these things." Genie said and he sniffed the toy. "I think it's that fresh rubber toy smell."

"Whoa! Genie!"Aladdin yelled as the jackal charged towards the rest of the gang while Aladdin tried frantically to hold on to the jackal. The gang moved out of the way when the jackal came towards them. It continues to run until it made an abrupt turn that caused Aladdin to fly off its back.

Genie held up the chew toy for the jackal to come get, but doesn't realize how close the jackal really is. The next thing he knew, he's being hauled off by his smoke trail in the jackal's mouth.

"Genie!" Kendra yelled fearfully as Genie tried to grab it out of the jackal's mouth, but does not succeed. The jackal flung Genie around by his tail and spit him out towards a tree. Genie circled a branch a few times before rolling himself completely on to it.

The jackal grabbed a piece of Genie that's hanging from the tree and began to unravels him. Genie's hand caught hold of the branch before he was completely unraveled, and Genie hit the jackal with a newspaper while he holds on to the branch. "Bad dog! Let go! You're leaving teeth marks!"Genie reprimanded.

Everyone stood around watching helplessly as the situation grew worse. Now the branch that Genie was holding on to for support was beginning to break. Once it snapped completely, the jackal gnawed even more on Genie's tail. Carpet rushed in underneath the jackal and flung it upwards to make it let go of Genie.

Before the jackal hits the ground, Genie zapped it and placed it in a giant container that came with a wheel for it to run around in. "But the jackal is a girl!" Jasmine protested, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah, a blood-thirsty, poorly manicured girl." Iago exclaimed. But Jasmine shook her head. "No, she's a real girl under a curse!"

"But who would do that?"Kendra asked and Aladdin thought for a moment before it came to him. "Whoever needed a guard dog for the treasure!"

"Treasure? What treasure?" Jasmine asked sternly as she put her hands on her hips."Heh, what treasure?" Aladdin chuckled nervously.

"Al, the dog may be in the cage," Genie turned himself into the Cheshire Cat from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. "but the cat is out of the bag."

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

Everyone was now peering in to the glass room containing the treasure. The door was closed. I looked in, admiring the jewels with out. I may not be a girly girl, but I loved sparkly things! "What's the problem? We're here, the treasure's here, it's kismet." Iago exclaimed as he pushed Aladdin's face on the glass. "Let's open it."

"It's just that...well...Jasmine..." Aladdin stumbled before he walked over to his wife and took her hands. Iago flew over and asked him love or money? "It's love for me!...but, uh, the treasure is nice, too."

Jasmine sighed in defeat. "Go ahead. We're here." She said and Aladdin kissed Jasmine on the cheek before returning to the treasure room to open the door. Genie, Carpet, Abu and I all joined Jasmine while Iago followed Aladdin.

I turned to Genie."If you ever do this on one of our dates, I hope you know that I won't be as forgiving as she is. In fact, I'd be pissed." I told him sternly.

He smiled sheepishly and kissed my cheek before taking my hand. "Then it's a good thing I'd never do that. I wouldn't want to risk losing you for all the treasure in the world."Genie promised and I gave him a kiss.

"That's so sweet!"I giggled before I turned to watch my brother enter the glass building. He and Iago were cautiously approaching it.

" Does this mean we have to cut the dough six ways?!" I could just barely make out Iago say. Aladdin answered by saying that they could always give her his share. " Aheh, no need to go to extremes!"

Aladdin pulled the giant ring again and wind rushed from the inside like earlier. This caused Iago to fly backwards to where the rest of us were standing. Everyone, including Aladdin, was bracing themselves from the wind. After a few moments, the wind stopped and Aladdin entered the treasure room.

We watched on in suspense as Aladdin walked towards it, but the moment was short lived when a familiar growling noise was heard in the background. I looked back to see the jackal had escaped the box Genie had put it in, and was wheeling itself down to where we were.

Genie turned into a traffic cop and tried to stop the jackal. He blew a whistle. "Stop!"He yelled but the jackal simply ran over Genie. The rest of us began to run as the jackal tumbled out of control towards us.

"Aladdin!"Jasmine yelled as the jackal escaped the wheel after the crash, and moved in towards Aladdin.

Aladdin was still inside the treasure room, unaware of the events taking place outside the glass room. "Come on, you guys!" Aladdin shouted before he heard a growl. "Huh?" Aladdin turned around to see the jackal approaching him. The door was shut and he was left alone with the jackal. "I'm in trouble!"

The two circled around the treasure for a moment before Aladdin made a run towards the door. The jackal quickly followed. Aladdin tried to push the door open, but it was stuck and he was now pinned against the door by the jackal. "Aladdin!" I shrieked in terror. My brother was in trouble

"What can we do?!"Jasmine asked my husband and he tried to zap the glass room, but his magic bounced off it and came flying back towards the three of us.

"That thing's enchanted! We're talking genie proof!" Genie explained to us and Jasmine began thinking and quickly came up with an idea.

"The moonlight! Genie, you have to block the moonlight!" Jasmine yelled and Genie zapped the group and gave us all sunglasses. "This should do the trick!"

Inside the room, the jackal tried to bite Aladdin's face, but he ducked and made his way over to the treasure. He grabbed a shield from the pile and used it to brace himself as the jackal attacks.

"Genie, we've got to block the moon itself! Without the full moon, the jackal can't exist!" Jasmine explained a little irate.

Aladdin was on the floor in the treasure room underneath the shield as the jackal hovered over him. The reflection of the jackal's face could be seen in the shield as drool dripped down upon it. "That is disgusting."I blanched.

"Okay, this'll work!" Genie said as he changed himself into a body builder. "Time to pump up!" Genie attached an air pump to his smoke tail and began to make himself larger while floating in the air like a huge balloon.

Jasmine and I backs up as Genie pumps himself larger and fills the area. Eventually, he rises to the top of the jungle trees and bounces himself off them until he makes it up high enough to cover the moon. Jasmine turns around to see if it worked.

Inside the treasure room, the jackal began to morph back into the woman from earlier until she was completely normal again. Still hovering over Aladdin and realizing what had happened, the woman jumped up excited and ran over to the treasure kissing it. Iago was outside the treasure room banging on the glass.

"Get your lips off of my treasu-!" Iago started, but stopped as he watched in amazement as the pile of treasure the woman was kissing began transforming into another human.

Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and I were also amazed and stunned at this. The shield Aladdin was holding began to disappear, and when the woman stepped back from the pile of treasure, from a bright white light emerged a man. She ran towards him with the biggest smile, and the glass room surrounding her, the man, and Aladdin disappeared as well.

"You broke our curse! Thank you." The woman said and we all looked at the couple completely stunned.

Genie floated back down to where everyone was at. "Oh, this is just beautiful!...uh, what's happening?"

Jasmine and I walked over to the man and woman who were embracing each other. "So a wizard put a curse on you and your prince?" Jasmine asked as Abu climbed up on the man's shoulder.

"And the fiend's curse could only be broken by a kiss." The woman nodded and the man finished saying, "An impossible kiss."

Genie was wiping tears from his eyes with a cloth while Iago perched himself on Genie's finger. "Nothing! Zilch! There's nothin' here! There's not a dime! There's nothing! I don't see anything!" He began to complain. I rolled my eyes. "Shut it Iago, this is a sad story and we don't need your negativity.

"And the full moon transformed me into the jackal beast!" The woman exclaimed and Jasmine understood instantly.

"So you could never kiss him and break the curse!" She gasped and I was just as surprised by this revelation. "Until tonight." She nodded and the woman looked over to Aladdin with a small smile.

"Heh, happy to help!" Aladdin chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Iago flew over to the man and woman. "Yatta, yatta, yatta. So where's the treasure?" He asked impatiently. Greedy turkey.

"I was the treasure. Only my beloved's kiss could return me to flesh and blood."The man explained to the parrot.

"So, there's really no treasure?" Aladdin asked, however the couple were hugging each other so they gave no answer. Aladdin hung his head in disappointment. "Nice work." Iago muttered.

Jasmine walked over to Aladdin and tilted his chin up to look at her. "You kept your promise. This was the most romantic date ever." She said as she grabbed Aladdin's face and gave him a kiss.

I smirked and grabbed my own husbands face and pulling him in for a kiss. "What was that for?" Genie asked when we pulled away. I shrugged. "Cause I love you." I said simply and pulled him back for another more passionate kiss.

"You people make me sick."

**Finished! Sorry it's been a long time. Life has been pretty busy. Been running all over the place doing everything. Lol. I've been working, and school work, and now I have my permit so I'm finally learning to drive- not as easy as it looks! Anyway, no overlong AN today. I'm just glad to have gotten this done! Remember to ARF! Especially the R. See y'all soon! BYE!**


	23. The Flawed Couple

**Hey guys! I've been looking forward to this chapter. There will be some changes, but nothing so major that it's unbelievable. Alright? Let's enjoy the chapter then!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: 5m1w**

(3rd POV)

The Skull and Dagger was as busy as usual. Abis Mal was talking to Akbar, who was throwing knives at a dartboard. "…then he snatched the magic girdle off the enchanted walrus, which turned the three-headed vegetable demons against me and forced me to flee in defeat! And that's how Aladdin thwarted my last fiendish plot! Oh! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" He complained to the thief.

"Akbar think little man need to relax. When last vacation?" Akbar asked the shorter man, who simply continued to scowl at nothing.

" Oh, now I'm hanging around this den of thieves again." Abis Mal muttered to himself before he looked around to see if anyone else was watching, then he took a box out of his sash. "But, he won't beat me this time, thanks to my mood stones. Just put them near somebody and they take on the mood of the stone. He opened the box, which contained many different colored stones.

"Different colors for different moods." He mutter before he picked up a blue stone and started to cry. "Blue is for sadness." He put it back and picked up a white stone and started to laugh. "White is for happiness!" He chuckled before he put it back and held up the yellow stone.

"Yellow is for fear!" He gasped in terror as he held the stone far away from himself, shaking, then crawled back to the box and put it back, before picking up a pink stone. "Pink is for love. Isn't that right, you beautiful little stone?" He sighed before he kissed the pink stone, then put it back and picked up a green one.

"Green is for envy. Ooh, I wish I were green! But no, I have to be this stupid flesh tone!" He then picked up all the stones at once and started crying. "The only problem is" He began laughing, "how can I use them" fearfully, "without affecting myself?" He put the stones back in the box.

"Akbar think little man need professional help." Akbar muttered to the maniac absentmindedly. Abis Mal wasn't listening.

"Huh, I wonder what this red one does." He muttered before picking up the stone. Instantly, his face twisted into one of pure loathing. "What am I doing in this dried up waste zone when I could do some serious harm!"He snarled before throwing the red stone in the box. "I guess purple is for anger." He shook his head.

"These beauties are my key to destroying Aladdin. Hey…" He picked up a purple stone. "what do you suppose purple is for?" He asked before he gained a British accent. "Whatever possessed me to show such an ignorant toad my precious stones?"

"Akbar going to pretend he didn't hear that…" Akbar said, glaring at the little man beside him before continuing his game.

Abis Mal puts the stone back in the box. "Whoa! I guess purple makes you hoity-toity!" He said, looks disgusted at the thought. "Next thing you know I would have been ordering mint tea and little biscuits"

"Innkeeper!"Mechanicles squeaky voice boomed through the room as he entered the Skull and Dagger. "One mint tea and make it snappy! Oh, and bring me some of those little biscuits as well." He began dusting off a pillow and sat down; mumbling to himself. "Throw me off a cliff, will he? Well, he'll rue the day he soiled my tunic!"

The cook brought Mechanicles a tray with his tea and biscuits. Abis Mal was staring at Mechanicles. "It's about time!" He growled and the cook left annoyed. Mechanicles turned to Abis Mal. "Stop staring, Cro Magnon, it'll make your forehead slope more." He snapped.

"Cro-what? Are you insulting me?" Abis Mal asked with a sneer. No one insulted him, especially not an uptight maniac Greek in a dress.

" My, an insight! Do you expect another anytime soon?" Mechanicles asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" No! I-I mean yes, I mean… could you repeat the question?" Abis Mal stumbled, looking completely confused. Who did this guy think he was?

" I'll thank you to keep your inanities to yourself. I have a crushing defeat to get over." Mechanicles informed him before he began reading a scroll."Now let's see, how shall I destroy Aladdin?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Hey hey hey! Hold the phone there, Mr. Pigtails! I'm gonna destroy Aladdin!"Abis Mal shouted when he heard what the Greek nerd had said.

"Impossible! I have reserved that honor for myself!" Mechanicles snapped, glaring down at the idiotic man. A group of thieves who were trying to play cards shot dirty looks at Abis Mal and Mechanicles for disturbing them.

"Oh, right. You and what horde? You don't look so tough. What makes you think Aladdin would even fight you?" Abis Mal sneered.

"I'll have you know Aladdin has defeated me many times before!" Mechanicles replied, looking like he had the greatest honor in the world.

"Ha! Not as many times as he's wiped the floor with my rear!" Abis Mal laughed and Mechanicles rolled his eyes and poked him in the stomach. "Yes, I imagine you would make a good dust mop!" He chuckled darkly.

"Oh yeah? Well you'd make a good… uh…" Abis Mal stumbled as thieves began whispering in annoyance in the back ground. "…some kind of bug! That smells really…"

"I shall rend you limb from limb!" Mechanicles growled, standing up and looking ready to challenge his shorter enemy. "Well I shall bite you!" Abis Mal snapped back.

"Akbar heard enough dysfunctional bickering! Time to crush!" Akbar growled as he began to advance on them. The two of them gulped and backed away as the other thieves started advancing on them as well.

Mechanicles took a mechanical beetle out of his tunic and wound it up. "Fools! You shall regret this affront!" Mechanicles snarled as he let the beetle go, and it flew towards the thieves and tried to snap at them with its tiny jaws. They try to swat it, annoyed.

Abis Mal held up the yellow mood stone. "The yellow stone oughta put the fear of Abis Mal into you!" He shouted before he suddenly became frightened."Yow! Don't hurt me! I'm afraid of being hurt! I'm afraid of being afraid! I'm afraid of being!"

The thieves started to laugh. Akbar grabbed the mechanical beetle out of the air and crushed it. "Akbar crush silly toy." He laughed and threw the beetle towards Abis Mal, knocking the yellow stone out of his hand. The stone gets lodged in the beetle's jaws, then they both fell to the floor. "Now Akbar crush silly man!"

"Now, no need to be hasty…" Mechanicles gulped nervously as he backed away. The beetle recovered and flew towards Akbar, still holding the yellow stone. Akbar screamed and ram away. It then flew after the other thieves, who also ran away.

"Hey, that works pretty good!" Abis Mal complimented, suddenly getting an idea that could _actually_work.

"My insect is not affected by the stone!" Mechanicles mused as an idea also came to him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Abis Mal asked with a smirk.

"Revenge on Aladdin?" Mechanicles grinned and Abis Mal nodded and repeated the sentence. The two of them shook hands.

XxRebelWriterxX

Inside Mechanicles' underground hideout, Abis Mal was watching as Mechanicles finished attaching the mood stones to the backs of tiny mechanical beetles."That's the last one!" Mechanicles grinned in accomplishment.

"Now to turn these suckers loose on Aladdin!" Abis Mal nodded, also looking quite smug on their accomplishment. Mechanicles, however, informed him that it was that simple. "Sure it is! We throw the bugs at 'em then run like crazy."

"Uh uh. We need an airtight scheme, thought out down to the last detail. I have drafted a plan that will spell certain doom for Aladdin." Mechanicles replied as he held up a scroll.

"Hey, what about my plans? I've got great plans! You've never seen such amazing plans!" Abis Mal asked and Mechanicles sarcastically asked him what his plan was. "I, uh… figured we'd, uh… throw the bugs at 'em and run like crazy? Okay, so it could use a little work!"

"Mmm hmm. Now, step one: we lure Aladdin and his friends here with a cunning ploy I've devised." Mechanicles grinned.

XxRebelWriterxX

In Agrabah at the edge of town, a woman was outside washing clothes. Abis Mal walked up to her. "Help! Oh, help me! Oh won't you please? Cave in…brother… still trapped." He asked with a cough.

"Oh, how terrible! Where?" The woman asked, looking down at the struggling man with sympathy and concern.

"Here!" He replied as he gave her a map, then started coughing again. "Take…map to palace. My only hope." He whimpered before fainting.

"I will! I will do so!" She promised before she turned and ran off. Abis Mal watched her until she was far away and then he jumped back up. "Ah, mom was right. I shoulda gone into showbiz!" He grinned triumphantly.

XxRebelWriterxX

(Kendra's POV)

"So, how can we be sure this isn't a trap again?" I asked Aladdin as we flew towards the cave indicated on the map.

"We'll just have to trust this woman's statement." Aladdin replied before he pointed forward. "There! That's where the cave should be." W all walked into the cave after Carpet landed and looked around, not seeing anyone. "Hello?! Hello?!" Aladdin called, hoping someone would hear.

"Well, you win some, you lose some. Who's up for poker back at the palace?" Iago asked before a far away voice shouted back Hello?!

"Where are you?!"Jasmine called back and his voice responded with Down here! "Come on, we'll follow his voice." Aladdin decided and we began walking deeper into the cave.

"We've got to keep him talking." Jasmine informed her husband and he nodded. "Yeah. Hey! What's your name?!" Aladdin shouted.

"My name?! Uh, my name is… Amad. No, Razim! No, Eric!" He shouted and and we all exchanged looks. "Ow!"

"What?" Aladdin yelled, confused and a little suspiciously. "That's my name! Amad Razim Eric." He chuckled, a little nervously. Maybe he didn't like people or something?

"This guy's been down here much longer than we thought. Uh, hang in there, uh, Eric! We're almost there!" Aladdin called backed.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere…" He trailed off and I think I was he only one who caught the sinister grin that seemed to be in his words. I followed the others cautiously as we come upon what looked like a body lying on the floor.)

"There!" Aladdin yelled and we ran over to the "body", but they then see that it was just a dummy. Abis Mal and Mechanicles laugh their distinctive laughs. "Mechanicles!" Aladdin growled.

"And Abis Mal!"Jasmine and I both growled. We still didn't like him much from that time that he had tricked both Jasmine and I with the dust.

" Right on both counts!" Abis Mal shouted and the ground began to shake, and a giant mechanical scorpion dropped from the ceiling and started to come after them. "Say goodnight, Aladdin!"

The scorpion shot its stinger at the roof of the cave, causing rubble to drop down on the gang. The two villains laughed. Genie then emerged from the rubble as a monster truck, with all of us riding inside.

" Sunday sunday sunday! One day only, it's rock crushing genie madness! See the genie emerge on stage from one ton of bone-breaking rubble! Be there!"Genie shouted as he drove through the cave.

When he stopped, we all climbed out of the truck and saw that the way we came in was blocked by rubble. "Well, we can't go back that way. We're trapped!" Aladdin sighed.

" With Abis Mal and Mechanicles." Jasmine nodded and we all knew something bad was going to happen. "I told you this good Samaritan bit would blow up in your face some day." Iago grumbled to the others.

"We're sitting ducks here. We have to keep going." Aladdin said, but Genie looked uncertain when he changed back to normal. "But Al, what if it's a trap?!" He asked, not looking too happy with the situation they were in.

" Here's a shekel. Invest in a clue! We are trapped in here, therefore it is a trap!"Iago snapped and I sighed. He was right, of course. " Well, I don't see what choice we have." Jasmine piped up.

"Right. Come on."Aladdin nodded and we followed him as we walked deeper into the cave, not even realizing that Abis Mal was watching them from the hideout through a periscope.

XxRebelWriterxX

(3rdPOV)

"Ooh, there he is! Woohoo! This is so cool!" Abis Mal laughed as he watched Aladdin and his gang walk through the cave.

"Now comes…"Mechanicles started and together the two finished with, "The fun part!" They laughed. "Pull the pink lever!" Mechanicles grinned.

"Pulling the pinkie!" Abis Mal said as he pulled it and the pink beetle was released. It flew towards the group and landed on Iago's back, crawling under his feathers.

" Say, I feel kinda…" Iago started before he looked down and saw Jasmine, then sighed. "Wow!" He smiled lovingly.

" This is strange. I expected some sort of… ambush." Aladdin was saying during all of this exchange with Iago. "What do they want? What's the point of trapping us in here?" Jasmine pondered aloud.

Iago landed on Jasmine's shoulder. "Well, I for one don't mind being trapped…with you. When I feast my peepers on you, toots, I feel like a brand new hatchling." Iago smiled, working his charm on the married princess. She just smacked him away, telling him to stop playing around. "Playing hard to get, is she? Well, the tougher the battle, the sweeter the conquest!" Iago smirked.

" Come on, this way." Aladdin commanded while the group continued to follow him blindly through the cave.

Mechanicles was watching through the scope. "That's right, keep moving toward your inescapable doom!" He smirked and the two villains laughed.

"This evil cackling is the best part about being a villain." Abis Mal smirked. Mechanicles shouted at him to pull the green and red lever. "Green and red lever, coming up!"

He pulled the green and red lever and the green and red beetles started to fly toward them. Meanwhile, Iago landed on Jasmine's shoulder again, doing an Elvis impression. "I'm a bird of burnin' love for you!"

Jasmine smacked him away again, and the green beetle landed in her hair. The red beetle flew over and landed in Kendra's hair.

"Why don't you ditch that Aladdin guy, huh? Sure he's got nice hair, but I can fly."Iago smirked and Jasmine began pouting.

"Oh, how I envy you! You and Genie and Carpet can all fly. I wish I could fly!" She cried. Abu looked confused.

"Who cares if you can freaking fly! This group is walking too slow! Can't you pansies walk any faster? I want to get there before I have this baby!"Kendra snapped, glaring at everyone in the cave that she could see.

"And why do we always have to follow Aladdin? How come I'm never in the lead?"Jasmine sighed, not even listening to Kendra. "Say the word and he's history, my love!" Iago promised.

"Jasmine, if you wanna lead, go right ahead!" Aladdin said, confused and Jasmine pushed passed him saying that she did.

Mechanicles was watching the scene through the scope. "Yes, they are completely at my mercy!" He laughed.

" Ahem. Our mercy. I just wanna make sure that both of our mercies are involved here. This is a multi-mercy operation!" Abis Mal reminded him.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now! Pull the blue and white levers!" Mechanicles snapped and Abis Mal nodded. " Consider them pulled." Abis Mal said as he pulled the two levers.

The white beetle landed on Abu, and the blue one on Carpet. Abu then rolled onto the floor laughing, while Carpet lies around, moping. Kendra turned and glared at the two seething. "What's with those two?" Aladdin asked.

Kendra huffed."They're being irritating, that's what's up. They're also slowing us down! Let's just leave them here. No one will miss them much."She suggested with a glare.

Aladdin looked at her in surprise. "Are you alright sis?" He asked and she didn't answer. Kendra just crossed her arms and glared.

"Oh, why can't I have that much fun? I wish I were a monkey." Jasmine sighed dreadfully. Iago looked at her affronted. "Why would you want to change the walking perfection that mortals know only as Jasmine?!"He gasped in horror.

"Everybody's acting so weird." Aladdin shook his head. "Well, you look weird."Kendra sneered much to Aladdin and Genie's surprise. She was never this, angry. Not even with her mixed up hormones.

"Hmm, Abis Mal and Mechanicles. Two bad tastes that taste bad together." Genie mused. Aladdin nodded. "This has gotta be one of their tricks. But how are they doing it?" Aladdin asked as he rubbed his chin.

Mechanicles, who was still watching, grinned. "Oh, you'll find out, Aladdin. But by then we'll be ready to pull the big lever!" Mechanicles laughed maniacally.

"Pull the big lever? Okay, fine!" Abis Mal cheered and he reached for the lever in question. Mechanicles gasped.

"No, you nincompoop! We are not ready for that yet!" Mechanicles yelled, but it was too late. Abis Mal pulled the lever and a giant mechanical praying mantis emerged from the floor of the tunnel.

"Uh oh!" Genie gasped while Aladdin immediately took control. "Everybody scatter!"He yelled but no one listened.

Abu laughed at the mantis. While Kendra sneered at it. "What are you looking at you ugly mechanical bug. I ain't afraid of you." She growled and shook her tiny fist at it.

"Oh, I wish I were a fearsome engine of destruction!" Jasmine sighed as she stared glumly at the bug. " And the flames of my love would power you, no?" Iago asked with a smile. Jasmine gave no reaction to even hearing him.

"Come on! Run!"Aladdin yelled right before the mantis grabbed for Aladdin. He somersaults out of the way. "Whoa!" He gasped and tried to away, but he came to a cliff. Genie pushed him out of the mantis' way, and they both go hurtling off the cliff.

"Oh, I wish I were plummeting to my doom!" Jasmine groaned sadly. "Now nothing stands between us, my celestial fruit basket of joy!" Iago exclaimed cheerfully.

Abu was still laughing uncontrollably. While Carpet stared glumly down at the falling pair. Kendra glared. "Serves them right! Those sissies wouldn't know how to fight a giant bug if it laid down for them!"She snarled.

And none of them seemed effected when the mantis started heading towards them. Meanwhile, Genie turned into Mary Poppins, and floated Aladdin and himself down safely with her umbrella. "Thanks, Genie. You did great." Aladdin smiled gratefully at his magical friend and brother-in-law.

"Well, I am practically perfect in every way." Genie replied with a feminine voice and a gentle smile.

Mechanicles was searching through the tunnels with his scope. "No… no… no…Curses! There is no sign of him or his blasted genie!" Mechanicles growled in frustration.

"So maybe he's dead?" Abis Mal suggested. The two seemed to think about it for a second before simultaneously saying, "He's alive…"

The mantis burst into the room at that second, carrying Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Kendra and Carpet. Kendra had her arms crossed, Jasmine and Carpet were hanging limply, Abu was laughing his head off, while Iago was gazing at Jasmine with a loving smile.

"Egad! Plan B!"Mechanicles exclaimed as he read from a scroll "Capture Aladdin's friends, wait for him to rescue."

"He'll come to us!" Abis Mal shouted in realization. "It's just a matter of time. Plan B is approved." He nodded and stamped the scroll."Initial here." Mechanicles explained and Abis Mal signed the scroll as he was told.

XxRebelWriterxX

Genie and Aladdin were still floating down to the ground. "Holy moley! This must be where Mechanicles builds all his machines!" Genie gasped.

The centipede robots from earlier were mining. There's a railroad track going through the tunnel, with carts on the track. "So these carts must lead to him."Aladdin nodded and Genie turned himself into one of the carts into a train.

"All aboard! Next stop, the bad guys!" Genie exclaimed and they followed the track until they came to Mechanicles' hideout.

Mechanicles and Abis Mal don't see them. Mechanicles was pacing, while Abis Mal ate drumsticks. " I hate waiting! We'd have him by now if some dunderhead hadn't pulled the wrong lever!" Mechanicles snarled to the shorter man.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have pulled the wrong lever if… if… Okay, so I can't think of an if. You're still not as smart as you think you are." Abis Mal snapped back.

Aladdin and Genie took their fighting as the opportunity to sneak towards where the others are being held. "Really? It was my idea to mount your mood stones on my insects." Mechanicles replied snootily.

"And without my mood stones you'd still be boo-hoo-hoo-ing over your mint tea!" Abis Mal replied with a furious glare.

"That's how they're controlling the others. Mood stones!" Aladdin gasped a the realization. It all finally made sense to him. "I should never have approved this merger!"

Abis Mal picked up Mechanicles' stamp. "Oh, it's approved." He growled as he started stamping random documents. "And so's this, and this, and this, and this, and this!" Mechanicles was so angry he started babbling incoherently.

"This is our chance!" Aladdin whispered to Genie while Abis Mal and Mechanicles were rolling around on the floor, fighting. "Approve this!" Abis Mal sneered as he stamped Mechanicles' face.

Mechanicles gasp. "My face! My flawless face!" He shouted and Abis Mal was about to stamp him again, but he saw Aladdin and Genie run past. He gasped, "Aladdin!"

Aladdin was pulling Jasmine and Iago out of the mantis' grasp. "Come on, we've got to move!" He groaned but the two were not very cooperative.

Genie was trying to pull Kendra out, "Come on sweetheart, we got get out of here." He said but she refused to budge. "Why should I go with you? You have nothing to offer me." She sneered and pulled away from him. Genie looked hurt.

"Not so fast!" Abis Mal yelled. "This time we're ready!" Mechanicles smirked before he pulled the big lever. The mantis came back to life and it dropped the five people it had been holding on to and moved to attack Aladdin and Genie.

Genie, as a missile, said " Say your prayers, mantis!" But Mechanicles would have none of that. "No, no no no no no, we can't have that!"He shook his head and pulled the purple lever.

"Smash it, Genie!" Aladdin shouted, but the purple bug landed on Genie. He turned into an English gentleman in a suit. "And why should I demean myself with such an act of common labor?" He asked snootily.

Aladdin ran away from the mantis and jumped into one of the carts of ore."This bores me! Can we get on with it!" Kendra shouted out in anger.

"Time for the finale?" Abis Mal asked and Mechanicles nodded. "The fear stone!" He grinned and pulled the yellow lever

Aladdin, as the yellow bug lands on him, said. "Yaaah!" Before the fear set in on him. Two seats opened up in the mantis' abdomen, and Mechanicles and Abis Mal climbed inside. "What am I doing up here?"Aladdin asked as he jumped out of the cart and ran away. "I could get hurt!"

"That fear stone got you running?" Abis Mal asked. The others just watched the show, and each were showing different emotions.

Abu was still laughing and pointing, Jasmine watched sadly, wishing that she could join in, Carpet felt sad that he was no help, Kendra was angry cause all of this was stupid and she was bored and Iago just couldn't stop looking at Jasmine. Oh, and Genie just watched horrified that these people weren't afraid to get their clothes dirty!

"Got to hide!" Aladdin said fearfully as he made frightened noises, and continued to run away. Mechanicles laughed and asked if he felt the fear yet. Aladdin hid in a corner, hyperventilating. "I'm not afraid, it's just the stone. It's just the stone."

"Come out, Aladdin! Or your friends are dog meat. We'll start by stomping them, one by one." Abis Mal laughed sinisterly.

"That's right! You know we'll puree them all to get to you!" Mechanicles laughed. "Maybe we'll start with… Jasmine." Abis Mal finished with a satisfied smirk.

"No, I'm not afraid! Can't… let them… hurt… Jasmine!" Aladdin groaned and then the yellow stone exploded and Aladdin was back to normal. He ran out of hiding.

"Over there!" Mechanicles shouted and the snapped at Aladdin and missed, but accidentally knocked over a vat of molten metal in the process. It started to melt the mantis' legs. "Uh oh…" The villains muttered simultaneously. The wave of molten metal hit a column and started to melt it away, and the ceiling began to crack. "The support! If it gives the whole mountain will collapse!" Mechanicles shouted.

"Genie, get us outta here!" Aladdin shouted but Genie just turned up his nose. "My dear boy, I am a genie of the highest caliber. And I-"he started, but was cut off when the column collapsed.

"No!"Aladdin shouted as he pulled all the levers back, and the bugs with the mood stones left Aladdin's friends and family. "Whoa, what happened?" Genie asked.

"I feel so strange…" Jasmine said. "Like I just woke up from a dream. A very angry dream." Kendra finished as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Whoa, I got such a migraine!" Iago groaned as the white beetle landed on Mechanicles, and the green one on Abis Mal.

"Genie, now!" Aladdin yelled and Genie quickly put all of them in a rocket."Hang on!" He shouted and he managed to get them all out just before the mountain collapsed. They then landed on a cliff and looked down at the rubble.

"Question: Why didn't we do that _before_this whole mess began?" Kendra asked, staring at her family with a raised eyebrow. They all shared looks and shrugged.

"Okay, no one could have survived that." Genie said, successfully changing the subject. "If anybody could survive, it'd be those two snakes."Aladdin sighed and they all nodded in agreement.

Under the collapsed mountain, Abis Mal and Mechanicles were alive and still inside the mantis. "That Aladdin! He destroyed my secret hideout and foiled another villainous scheme!" Mechanicles yelled before the white stone kicked in, he laughed. "And, I'm dirty! Oh, how delightful!"

Abis Mal had the green stone on his hat. "I envy Aladdin. He always beats me. And such a nice, thick head of hair." Abis Mal sighed.

**Woo, got that done in like a day in a half! I am awesome! Anyway, it's a little short, but hey, that's life! I would write extra, but I have to work after school and school is almost over. So, see you guys next chapter! BYE! AND ARF! MOSTLY R!**


	24. Rain of Terror

**Hey guys. How is it going? Well, I'm as good as I can be. I had sort of a lousy weekend. On Saturday, we had our school dance. It would've been fun, if my friends hadn't been making out with their boyfriends the ****_entire_****time. **

**And no, I am NOT exaggerating. It was disgusting and awkward. It also hurt, because I really want someone special like that, but I just have NO luck in the relationship department. Anyone else here have problems? I hate it. I really want to meet a nice guy and fall in love. But fate seems to have a different plan for me. Sighith.**

**Anyway, now that I've bored you with my meaningless rant on my love life, let us get started with the next chapter! After all, we still have a long way to go. SMILES! And never ever ever forget ze aglet! What does that have to do with anything? Well, it doesn't... Just felt like saying it. BYE!**

**And if you guys like Alvin and the Chipmunks, please check out my new story! It needs some love too and is not getting any so far. So please, please, please read it! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Aladdin, or anything Aladdin based. The only think I own is Kendra, and her unborn baby. Alright? Alright. On with the story!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: 5m1w3d**

In the rainforest in the Valley of Thundra, I was sitting on a hammock Genie had made appear for me. Genie was next to me, his hair and tail were tied to trees like a hammock, and he was writing a letter.

"Dear Al, Greetings from the rainforest. Never has a place been more aptly named." Genie was saying before there was a flash of lightning and a dark cloud appeared overhead, and causing it to start pouring.

"Everyday is a rainy day in the scenic valley of Thundra." The clouds passed by and the rain stopped. "But, Iago and Abu seem to be having fun."

I turned to see Abu swing by on a vine, then untie Genie's hair, knocking him against the other tree. I chuckled.

"By the way, Abu met with an unfortunate accident."Genie grumbled and zapped Abu."But nothing to worry about. As for Iago, let's just say there's a tropical heat wave steaming up his heart. But Thundra is so swamped with the weather gig, Iago can hardly keep up."

I turned around and saw that Thundra was flying a crossed the rainforest, while Iago struggled to keep up with her. "Thundra! ¡Un momento!" Iago called after her breathlessly.

Thundra landed on a cloud. "Patience, my lovebird." She cooed and took a book and pen out from under her wing and started checking off things in the book."Hail, sí. Sleet, sí. Howling winds, sí sí." She nodded.

Iago landed on a nearby cloud, exhausted. "Advanced aerobics, sí! Done already, Thundra, dear?" He asked, smiling at the bird he had fallen for. They were so cute together!

Thundra chuckled."Not used to a hard day's work, eh, giblet?" She asked with a smirk. "You think runnin' Agrabah isn't hard work? Without me around the sultan wouldn't know how to tie his turban in the morning." Iago scoffed with a smug smirk.

Genie Abu and I were now floating on a nearby cloud. Abu started laughing. I had to stop myself from laughing! "Abu! Kendra! If the all-powerful Iago is here, how will the kingdom survive!? There'll be panic in the streets!" Genie gasped dramatically causing us both to start howling.

Iago turned to whisper to Genie and I. "Do you mind? I have a certain image I'm fabricating here!" He told us harshly. I covered my mouth to attempt to hide my giggles.

"At least Iago can take a vacation and leave his royal responsibilities to others…"Thundra sighed in despair. It was obvious she needed a vacation. Poor girl. I could understand how she felt though, sometimes _I_needed a vacation.

"Yeah, Rajah will have to clean his own litter box this week!" Genie snorted before he and Abu started dieing with laughter. I rolled my eyes. Though I had just been laughing, I felt bad for the avian couple.

"Come on, who couldn't do your job? You line up the clouds, chirp out the cities, and wham!" Iago exclaimed and Thundra shook her head. "Iago, mi amor, it is not so simple." She sighed. "What could be so difficult?" Iago asked curiously.

" Once, my weather powers belonged to another. One who abused the powers. I defeated the fiend to save my rainforest. Once I took the medallion from him, I understood that its power had a purpose." Thundra explained, much to Iago's confusion. He asked what the purpose was, seeing as she just made rain. "The world's weather is an intricate web of natural forces. And everything I learned I put in this book." She explained.

"Okay, so the last guy who had the job couldn't cut it, and you're a natural." Iago shrugged and I face palmed. Does he ever listen?

"It's not the job, it's the responsibility. Not everyone can handle so much power without being corrupted." Thundra nearly snapped and Iago looked somewhat insulted. "You're talkin' about me, aren't ya?!" He accused.

"If the implied insult fits…" Genie muttered to me and I couldn't help but agree. Iago wasn't very... smart when it came to responsibility and power. We all knew that.

"Thundra, I am responsibility! You can take a vacation! I'll fill in." Iago exclaimed and Thundra still looked a little hesitant, but hopeful that she could have a vacation. She started muttering to herself about having some time of in the sun, for the weekend at least."Thundra, take a three-day weekend! I'll run the show."

"Oh, Iago, you are so sweet, but… Oh, ¡mi amor!" She giggled before kissing him."¡Absolutamente! I'll do it!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that day, Iago was following Thundra again. I watched them fly around, Thundra was giving Iago instructions on how to take care of the weather. I listened carefully, just barely able to make out the words they were saying.

"Now listen closely: you'll read the weather reports from my book, and command the clouds to take the precipitation from the filling station to-"She explained carefully.

"Thundra, will I get to wear the rainbow tail? I mean, having magical powers is fine, but looking good on the job, that's priority number one!" Iago asked and Thundra rolled her eyes.

She continued to fly around and give him instruction. A little while later, Thundra was finished giving Iago instructions, and they both landed on the ground next to Genie Abu and I.

"Iago, dear, I'm trusting you." Thundra commented as she hugged him. Iago looked like he couldn't breath. "Come on, you're crushing my wing." He mumbled..

"¡Atención, por favor!"Genie suddenly announced and an airport appeared next to them. Genie was dressed as an airline pilot. "All legendary rain birds prepare for immediate departure!" A metal detector appeared in front of Thundra. "Now, Thundra, you're booked straight through to Mazatlán."

Thundra walked through the metal detector carrying Iago and it goes off. Genie took Iago from her and put him through the x-ray machine. "Oh, skycap!"He gasped and turned Abu into one; a giant chest appeared over his head for him to carry.

Thundra was holding out the medallion to Iago. "Now remember, Iago-" She began, but he cut her off saying that he knew already. "I expect you to guard this medallion with all your courage. For 48 hours you are the keeper of the world's weather." She told him seriously before she gave him the medallion.

Iago put it on."It's a weekend, who needs rain anyway? I mean, people picnic. Kidding! Relax, I'll handle it." He chuckled and Thundra kissed him. "Do you mind? We've got an audience here."

"Adios, mi amigos."Thundra called before she flew away. I watched her go before turning to Iago, who began flying around. He was trailed by a rainbow. " Get a load of me, I'm Mr. Rainbow!" Iago snorted.

Genie turned to Abu."Quite a colorful character, eh? I just hope all this power doesn't go to his head." He muttered and Abu looked frightened by the possibility.

" Imagine, all the weather powers of the world around my neck! Are you imagining?!"Iago asked and he began laughing maniacally. I suddenly felt horrified for all the people of the world who would have to deal with the weather in the power of this maniac.

"Iago with power. It's not a pretty picture." I spoke up, but Iago was too busy flying around, laughing like an idiot.

XxRebelWriterxX

A little while later, Iago was reading Thundra's book while Genie Abu and I watched." Okay, let's see how this works."Iago said and he whistled, causing a cloud come up to him. "I order you to drizzle!" He commanded.

The cloud does nothing. Abu whispered something to Genie. "Oh, your royal rainbirdness! Abu suggests you tell the cloud where to drizzle!"Genie told Iago.

"How about a spring shower in the vicinity of Monkeytown!" Iago snapped back and I was slightly surprised when the cloud began to rains on Abu. More clouds came up to Iago and it started to get dark. "What's this? Thunderstorm warning in the southern regions of Genie."

I laughed when lightning struck Genie's behind and he yelped in surprise. Iago was also dieing with laughter as he rolled around on a cloud. "Now I'm warmed up, let's skip ahead to the heavy artillery!" He smirked and began to flip ahead in the book. "Ooh, this one sounds recklessly powerful. I call fort the icy blast of the arctic winds!"

A giant fist-shaped gust of wind hit Iago, knocking him off the cloud. Genie caught the book while Iago hit the ground, frozen solid. Genie then approached him, as an ice cream vendor. "Try our newest Parrotsicle flavor, Ego Crunch! Did Thundra say she'd be gone the whole weekend?" Genie asked Abu and I.

Iago shook off the ice. "Who needs her? These rain bird powers are no biggie!" He exclaimed and Genie, Abu and I all exchanged a look.

"That's right, mi amigo. Who needs Thundra? I am Malcho." A voice suddenly asked and I turned around to see a giant serpent approaching us. I did not like serpents either.

"And I am the acting rain bird." Iago's smug voice brought me back from my thoughts. I knew this guy was bad news. I had the sense for this stuff, being form another universe and all. Even if I didn't have all my memories.

"I know. Word travels fast in my rainforest, yes?" Malcho asked with his own smug smirk that definitely brought Iago's to shame. Oh yeah, I did _not_trust him one bit.

"Your rainforest? No no no. I control the rain. I have the rainbow tail. I wear the medallion!" Iago informed him with a glare.

Malcho flew up into the air and I could now see that he had huge black wings. "Things change, mi amigos!" The Serpent laughed.

"I do not like that snake." I muttered. " How can he fly?! Snakes can't fly! I don't like him." Iago was also complaining. It seems neither of us trusted the flying serpent. It didn't look like Genie or Abu did either.

"You're the ruler of the rainforest. Show him what you've got!" Genie encourages him and Iago nodded in recognition. "That's right. Why worry if the local wildlife has a bad attitude? I've got power! Face the might of a monsoon, fiend!" Iago exclaimed with new found confidence.

A giant cloud appeared over Malcho and started raining on him. Malcho drank the rain. "Very refreshing." He nodded with a satisfied smirk. I really did not like him. Iago turned to Genie, desperately asking what to do next. "Next? Ah, yes. Now I reclaim my weather powers."

"So, you're the chump Thundra beat out for the job?" Iago asked with a glare. Now an even bigger reason to hate the serpent. "She lies. I was robbed. Robbed, on the brink of world domination." Malcho hissed.

"Well, that would explain all your pent-up anger." Genie nodded and he began flipping through the book, "Maybe there's an index. Glossary? Pictures?"

" Here's one: I summon the blistering winds of the Santa Ana!" Iago smirked and a whirlwind appeared in front of Malcho. "That'll teach him to mess with me-"

The whirlwind suddenly changed direction and instead hit Genie, Abu, and Iago, carrying them away. However, when it got close to me, a blue mist surrounded me, causing the whirlwind, and the other three, to go straight through me.

" Buffoon Iago will be no problem. Thundra might as well have just given me the powers, yes?" Malcho laughed.

"Why are villains so irritating?" I asked no one in particular. Malcho looked up in surprise, not having realized I had been there.

"What are you doing here? Why weren't you blown away too?" He hissed angrily. I chuckled in amusement. "Magical baby." I patted my stomach. "She knows when to protect mommy from danger. Don't you baby girl." I cooed.

The snake hissed in anger again and started to fly towards me. But I was once again surrounded by blue mist. "Bye bye." I mocked with a smug smirk before I disappeared and reappeared where the others where. "Hi guys!" I waved.

Genie flew up to me happily. "Kendra! There you are. I was worried when you didn't fly after us." Genie grinned as he took me in his arms and kissed me.

I chuckled. "Our daughter is truly magical. She made sure I wasn't in the wind, which could've caused damage to her if we weren't careful. Then she transported me back here when they serpent dude went to attack me."I giggled.

" Hey, will you guys shut up! I'm trying to read this!" Iago shouted. He was studying the book again. "That snake better wise up. Iago the rain bird fears nothing!" There was a clap of thunder. "He's back!"

"No snake guy, but it looks like rush hour started early." Genie informed him with a smirk. A bunch of clouds were all crowded around the waterfall.

"Ugh, I'm late for work." Iago groaned and he flew down towards the clouds. "Make way for the rain bird!"He shouted and started pushing the clouds around. "Okay, one at a time, single file!" He looked in the book. "Okay, let's see what today's weather map says. Thunderstorms and hurricanes go north, blizzards and hail southbound."

"Snow in the south? Is that weather map upside down?" Genie asked, looking doubtful. I also was doubtful of that. The south was mostly desert and always hot because he was near the equator.

"No, the map is not upside down, that would mean the book is upside-" He turned the book around. "Heh, common mistake, could happen to anyone!" He chuckled nervously and rubbed h=the back of his head with his wing.

XxRebelWriterxX

Iago was having trouble as he tried to push clouds around. "What's with you slackers?! Go precipitate somewhere!" He growled in annoyance and frustration.

"I'm not sure the world's weather can take another day with Iago in charge. Maybe we should read up on this weather scene and help Iago out. Abu, hand me that book, please." Genie whispered to Abu and I. Abu tried to hand Genie the book, but an unseen force knocked it out of his hands. "Be right back!" Genie called and dived after the book.

Malcho suddenly appeared behind Abu. "Malcho has returned, mi amigos!" He exclaimed and I glared at the serpent. "I really do not like snakes." I growled and the snake hissed at me.

"May the rains of the-" Iago was saying when Malcho snatched the medallion. "Cheap clasp!" Iago grumbled.

"Mine! The power is back, back to the rightful ruler of the rain!" He laughed as storm clouds started to gather behind him. I wondered if we would ever have just a normal vacation and not have to deal with someone trying to take over the world. Or in this case, the weather.

"Chapter One: The rainforest is your friend." Genie read before he looked up and saw Malcho. "Maybe there'll be time for a review later on."

Thundra arrived and flew toward them. When she saw the snake, she gasped. "¡Ay carumba! Malcho! He has my medallion?!" She asked in horror. Iago chuckled nervously. "In a word, yeah." He replied

"At last, Thundra, the reign of the rain bird is over! Let the season of the serpent begin! Thundra, so careful with her power. But now, the world will squirm! I have the power!" Malcho laughed and I rolled my eyes. What was with villains and laughing?

"Did someone say power?" Genie asked and he turned into a superhero. "Face some semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic genie power!"

"I think not!"Malcho snapped and he struck Genie with lightning. "Now, out with the old!" He laughed cruelly.

"Genie, are you alright?!" I gasped in horror. " Never fear, my love! Nothing could bring me down." He assured me, but I knew he was in pain. But I also knew, being a Genie and all, he'd get through it fast.

Malcho blew us out of the sky with a gust of wind; we fell towards the bottom of the waterfall. Genie grabbed us and magicked us into a barrel. When we land, the barrel turned into the Jungle Cruise boat from Disneyland. Which I have been on and it was awesome. It was more fun here though. As Malcho dived after us, the boat goes behind the waterfall.

Genie, as the tour guide, said. "Hey folks, here's a rare treat on our rainforest river cruise. Look, the backside of water!"

Malcho went after us, and the boat came out through the waterfall. "That concludes our tour!" He said quickly and we sped away down the river. I heard Malcho yelling from behind us. "And now we come to the most dangerous part of our journey: the drive home!"

We hit the riverbank and were thrown off the boat. "We don't have much time! That evil serpent won't stop until he's destroyed me!" Thundra exclaimed in horror.

" Tough break, Thundra. Can we drop you somewhere on the way back to Agrabah?"Iago asked and I reached over and slapped him. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked as he painfully rubbed where I hit him.

"For being a completely idiot." I snapped.

"I trusted my rainforest to you! You told me you knew what you were doing!"Thundra suddenly shouted.

"Airborne snake at 12 o'clock high!" Genie interrupted before the fight could get any more heated. Malcho appeared overhead and shot lightning at us, but we get away before it hit

Iago, as e are all flying away from Malcho, admitted. "Okay, I'll admit this one. I didn't take the job seriously, and I didn't really pay attention to what you said about how to use the weather power! And…" Iago hesitated while Genie encouraged him to continue. "And now I want somebody to make it all better." He cried.

" I'll do my best!" Genie promised as he created foliage to cover them."Everybody, blend in." We did so and Malcho flew past, not seeing us. "All clear! Move out!"

"Come, we will hide under the cover of my rainforest." Thundra said in despair."Hiding is good! I'm a top notch hider!" Iago chuckled and I resisted the urge to slap him once more.

XxRebelWriterxX

Later, in the rainforest, Genie bended a palm tree over and ties the top of it to the ground. We were all hiding under the hanging palm leaves. Thundra was not speaking to Iago. "We can't live in the past, honey. Especially the immediate past." He begged, but she ignored him.

Abu chattered something to Genie. "You're right, hair boy, he's sunk. Thundra, this is Iago you're talking about. When he said he was reliable, he meant reliable in a deceitful, conniving kind of way." Genie shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Iago nodded but Thundra crossed her wings, still angry. "Genie's right. I am deceitful, conniving, and sneaky."He told her before he whispered, "When in doubt, go with your strengths…" to himself.

Malcho flew past, searching for them. I watched the serpent, praying he wouldn't find us. While doing so though, I didn't notice when Iago flew off. "Where did Iago go?" Thundra asked and that was when I realized he was gone. "I don't think he's the one to worry about!" Genie assured her, but I was somewhat doubtful Iago had a knack for finding trouble.

"Yo stretch!"Iago's voice called from outside the tree's, proving I was right. Genie muttered something to himself, but I was too busy watching Iago to comprehend what he had said. "Yeah, you! The long, sinister, reptilian guy." Iago snapped and Malcho grabbed him with his tail."Oof! Easy, I've got a deal for ya."

"A defector? You wish to join my side?" Malcho asked, looking pleasantly surprised. I was surprised, what was that parrot doing?

"You want Thundra, right?" Iago asked and the snake agreed excitedly. "And the genie, too, huh?" He asked. I frowned. What was he doing? "Signed, sealed, and delivered!" He grinned and untied the rope holding the palm tree down, exposing the others. "They're yours!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Malcho captured us after that and created a giant Mesoamerican-style pyramid of clouds, with Thundra, Abu, Genie and I at the top. "Ha! Some prison, Malcho! You forgot the bars!" Genie laughed and tried to walk out, I shouted at him to stop, but it was too late and he was struck by lightning. "Lightning bars. I knew that."

"The idea of a sidekick is rather intriguing." Malcho was telling Iago. I watched them, trying to figure out Iago's plan. I knew Iago, he had to have some plan for this. He wouldn't just leave is to die, right?

"Oh, please… I prefer to be considered a toadying sycophant!" Iago scoffed before a he grinned smugly. I rolled my eyes. His ego was annoying though.

"I do tire so of talking to myself. Hatching this evil scheme. Brainstorming that one." Malcho mused and Iago laughed. "Hey, I've toadied under the best. References available upon request." He promised the serpent.

"And if a scheme fails, perhaps I'll slap you around a bit, yes? Please?" Malcho asked, looking excited about the idea. "Oh, sure! Have a party!"Iago promised. There was definitely something going on. After Jafar, I knew Iago would be no one's puppet.

"I envision a storm to end all storms. One for the history books, my little flunky!" Malcho bragged, looking positively excited by the idea of destruction. It was sickening. Iago pointed to us and said that they should get rid of us first.. "And how do you propose we get rid of them, my insignificant lackey?" The snake asked.

"Well, Thundra's little book has some juicy spells in it. Picture this: torrential rain for forty days!" Iago explained. Then Malcho enthusiastically asked about nights too. " Eh, I don't work nights."

" Not the book!"Genie suddenly exclaimed and Thundra yelled that they couldn't do that. " Yeah, I caught it when it fell, and, you know, finders keepers and all that stuff."

"Maestro, a little wind, please!" Iago exclaimed and Malcho created a gust of wind, knocking the book out of Genie's hands. Iago caught it. "Hey, Genie? Losers weepers and all that stuff!"

"Hey Iago, you are annoying." I shouted back and took my husbands arm. "That book unlocks all of my most powerful secrets!" Thundra gasped.

" Ha! That's the point, sweetheart." Iago smirked and he took the book back to Malcho and opened it. "Hoohoo! This spell here is great! I gave the monkey a shower, now that was rich!" Iago laughed and Abu chattered angrily.

" A shower? Ha! The all-powerful Malcho demands a torrential downpour!" The serpent laughed and it started to rain heavily over the top of the pyramid."Uh, yeah, that's how it went. More or less." Iago laughed nervously.

"This I can handle." Genie grinned and he created an umbrella and held it over them, but it was struck by lightning and destroyed.

Iago flipped the page. "And then I made this little lightning zap that hit the genie! Pow! Ha ha! Oh, I really got him that time!" Iago laughed.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this. That explanation is: Iago's a louse!" Genie was saying but I still felt like something was not right here. "Lightning, yes! A proper frying would be a fitting end for the almighty rain bird!" Malcho laughed maniacally.

" NO! I mean, uh, Thundra is old and tough!" Iago shouted and I somehow knew he still cared. The giant no when the serpent mentioned lightning proved so. I smiled. We hadn't lost him. However the others didn't realize this and Thundra mentioned that she was gonna make Iago pay. "You'll need something special to destroy Thundra, and here's the one: the arctic blast!" Iago suggested.

"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno!"Malcho laughed completely excited. Genie however, looked confused."Wait a minute! That's the spell that… Iago!" He yelled.

Thundra covered Genie's mouth. "Oh, Iago, mi amor, I knew you would not desert me!"Thundra giggled as she watched Iago lovingly. I knew Iago could never betray us. Especially not Thundra, he loved her.

" You need a lotta room for this one." Iago smirked and he backed far away from Malcho with a smile. The sneaky little turkey.

"Yesssss! Malcho calls forth the blast of the arctic wind! Ha ha ha!" Malcho laughed before he was hit by the arctic blast. "Aah!" He screamed.

The blast knocks the medallion off of Malcho and Iago caught it. "Traitor!" Malcho accused before he was knocked into the waterfall, where he was frozen in a giant icicle.

"That sucker packs a punch! I seem to have tricked you, yes?" Iago asked with a smirk. The pyramid disappeared, and the others flew up to Iago. Iago placed the medallion around Thundra's neck. "There, chalk one up for the conniving parrot!"

"I knew you wouldn't betray us, Iago. After what happened with Jafar, I just knew you wouldn't be someone's little puppet again." I smiled and pat the top of his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy." He chuckled before Thundra flew into his arms."¡Gracias, mi amor!"Thundra giggled and she kissed him.

" Excuse me, you two lovebirds, I've got a job to do!" Genie said and he picked up the frozen waterfall. "He's cold-blooded. The north pole oughta suit him fine." He smirked and threw the icicle over the horizon.

XxRebelWriterxX

Iago and Thundra were by the waterfall some time later. I was sitting in a tree watching the two with a smile. "Ah, back to normal…" Thundra sighed as she nuzzled Iago.

Genie flew up to Thundra and Iago, carrying luggage. "I packed! You ready?" He asked and a sound was coming from one of the bags. Genie unzipped it and Abu was inside. "If you're there, where's my brown suit?" He asked before he zipped Abu back inside. "Adios, Thundra!" He said before flying down and picking me up before flying away.

We didn't go far though. Instead, Genie landed in a tree and we watched the two love birds. "Uh, th-there goes my ride, I better catch up…" Iago stuttered with a nervous smile.

" Before you go, I just want to say, gracias." Thundra smiled gently. Iago looked down. "For being a lousy rain bird?" Iago asked lamely.

"For just being lousy. I needed a hero who was deceitful, conniving, and sneaky to defeat Malcho." Thundra answered. Iago smiled, though he still looked a little confused. "Thank you! I think."

**And so marks the end of another chapter! First of all, I'd like to thank Rolling Bell for giving me the awesome picture that is now my cover! I hope you all liked it! And thanks to all those who having been reviewing and favoriting my stories. They all make me so happy! Just don't stop!**

**If I think you guys lost interest, then I would have to stop writing this. And that wouldn't be fun for anyone, would it? So remember to Review! And the rest of ARF! But mostly Review! Thank you! **

**If you like Alvin and the Chipmunks, remember to check out my new story! It would mean so much to me! It'll make me the happiness writer in the world. Please, please, please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And Ive actually been on the Jungle River ride in Disneyland my freshman year. It was fun! XD**

**Oh, and finals are next week. Expect the next update to be a while. Sorry but final week is crazy week. High School and College students know this. And if your out of high school, I'm sure you know this too! Alright, bye!**


	25. Dune Quixote

**Hello small and medium sized children! Hello adult and teens! Are you all ready to party? Well, I'm not... Instead, I'm reading to write this and get it posted soon! Actually, I feel sick and don't want to do this at all. But, I'm gonna because you are my fans. And I must NOT disappoint my fan people! Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. Honestly, I wish I owned something as amazing and cool as Aladdin. My life would be complete. Especially if Genie was mine. :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: 5m2w**

In the marketplace a couple days later, I saw with Abu and Iago as Aladdin was at one of the stalls trying on a series of silly hats. Abu and Iago kept giving negative reactions to each hat he tried on while I just tried not to laugh at the silliness of it.

Aladdin was currently wearing a green hat with a long red feather. "Hey, how about this one, Abu?" He asked the simian.

Abu looked hesitant to answer as he stumbled for his words. "Face it, some people can wear feathers and some can't." Iago shrugged and Aladdin shot him an angry glare.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a woman screaming, and Sadira fell through the stall's awning, into Aladdin's arms. Sadira smiled flirtatiously. "Ooh, glad I dropped in." She giggled.

Farouk, a merchant, shouted down at them from a tall building. "Stop that girl! She's a thief! She stole from my stand!"

"Sadira, is that true?" Aladdin asked as he looked down at the ashamed girl sternly." I don't know what he's talking about. Bye!" She chuckled nervously before attempting to run away, but Aladdin grabbed her arm.

"If you're innocent you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you."Aladdin promised as Farouk jumped down from the window, almost landing on Aladdin and Sadira.

"The proof is in her hands. She stole a ladle." Farouk snarled. I noticed that Sadira did indeed have a ladle before her back, but she quickly slipped into sash.

"I am heir to the ancient secrets of the sand. I don't steal anymore." Sadira drawled and held out her hands. "See? Nothing here." She smiled innocently. "Once a thief, always a thief!" Farouk shouted.

"Forget it, Farouk. She doesn't have it." Aladdin said and Farouk kicked dust in Aladdin's face and stormed off. " And next time pick on someone your own size!"

" If he can find anyone his own size." I heard Iago mumbled and I nodded in agreement. Farouk would indeed have a fun time finding someone to match his size. I'd pay to see _that_fight though.

"You saved my life! Allow me to show you my gratitude." Sadira giggled and she tried to kiss Aladdin, and they both fell to the ground.

"Um, uh... I don't think that Princess Jasmine, my wife, would want me to accept another girl's... um, gratitude." Aladdin chuckled nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Keeps you on a pretty short leash, does she? I don't suppose she'd let you have a cool drink of pomegranate juice at my place, would she?" Sadira asked, almost teasingly.

" Nah, no, she'd never let me... Hey, wait a minute!" Aladdin exclaimed, eyes lighting with recognition. He knew Sadira was playing him, but his ego got in the way of his rational judgment. Iago whispered to Abu about how she was playing him like a well-tuned zither. "Jasmine doesn't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. Well, I've gotta go. Look me up if Jasmine ever lets you off the ball and chain." Sadira smirked before she started to sashay away.

"Hey, wait!"Aladdin called and Iago and I shot him an incredulous looked. Iago asked if he wanna gonna let her manipulate him like that. "I'm not being manipulated! I'm doing what I don't wanna not do, not what Jasmine doesn't want me to not wanna do!"

Aladdin caught up with Sadira, and they walked off arm in arm, with Abu on Aladdin's shoulder. "Oh, yeah, his head's on straight. I tell ya, that Sadira's as shifty as a two-legged table." Iago told me sarcastically and I nodded.

"I so admire a man who knows his own mind." Sadira giggled and Iago and I rolled our eyes. "Talk about leading the lamb to the slaughter. Baaa! Baaa!"Iago said and I chuckled.

"I suppose I should go after them and make sure Aladdin doesn't do anything stupid. Why don't you fly back to the palace and warn the others?"I suggested. The parrot nodded. "Sounds good to me. Good luck."He said and I watched as he flew away before running to catch up with the others.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Back at the palace, Jasmine was holding Carpet in front of her. "Like this, Genie?"Jasmine asked as she waved Carpet like a bullfighter's cape. "Toro! Toro!"

"Perfect! Now comes the fun part!" Genie grinned and changed into a bull. Jasmine continued to yell toro as Genie charged at them. Jasmine then pulled Carpet away in time and Genie went running past.

He tried to stop but he kept sliding, through the palace and out into the garden. There was a huge racket, and Jasmine and Carpet looked outside and saw that Genie had crashed into the fountain, and had a flamingo on his back."Go away!" He yelled at the flamingo.

A few minutes later, Iago entered the room that Genie slid through. Jasmine and Carpet were cleaning up. "I can't believe that chump Aladdin. A fruit bat could see that that kid's got more on her mind than pomegranate juice." Iago was mumbling to himself.

"Who has more on her mind than pomegranate juice?" Jasmine asked as she looked up at the pacing parrot. Iago stopped and looked over.

"Sadira." He answered and Jasmine gasped and dropped her broom. Iago looked around and noticed the huge mess. "Oh, almost looks like there's been a bullfight in here, or-" Iago was saying when Jasmine suddenly grabbed him, effectively cutting him off, and demanded, "Tell me more about Sadira."

XxRebelWriterxX

**(Kendra's POV)**

It was absolutely creepy to be back in Sadira's home. The place was full of all kinds of witchy artifacts and potions. I just kind of stood back and watched as Aladdin drank his juice, looking even more uncomfortable than me. Regret listening to her now, don't you Al?

Of course, I was as uncomfortable as you can be too, because Sadira's sister Rose was sitting a crossed from me, and she was glaring hatefully. I tried to ignore her, but it was kind of hard when the stare was as intense as hers. I turned and glared right back. "Seriously, take a damn picture, it'll last longer." I snapped. My patients was wearing thin.

Rose looked confused, having never head of a taking a picture. After all, they don't have pictures in this time. They paint everything. But I didn't care. My head hurt, my feet were swollen, I had to pee again, I was just not in the mood for anyone. Oh yeah, and on top of that, I was seriously getting fat!

"Well, uh, thanks for the juice, Sadira. I'd better be going." Aladdin said, drawing both me and Rose's glares of hate away from each other. He stood up and I joined his side, ready to go

"Wait! I have a new spell to show you." Sadira exclaimed as she poured some sand out of a bottle into her hand. Aladdin said he hoped it worked better than her sandstorm spell cause Abu was still digging sand out of his ears. "This spell is different." She promised and threw the sand into the air. It shows a fairytale kingdom, with a castle in the background. "Behold! The land of my fantasies."

"It looks too good to be true!" Aladdin said and I nodded in agreement. After all, it is a land of fantasies, it wasn't real at all.

Sadira sighed. "It is." She said as the image faded away. "There's a hero in my fantasy world, Aladdin. He saved a beautiful princess from a fire-breathing dragon. I'm the princess. Guess who's the hero?"

Sadira suddenly kissed Aladdin and sprinkled some of the sand over his head. I gasped and wen to help him, but Rose held me back. "I'm engaged to Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin's muffled voice exclaimed.

"You are my dragon slayer, Aladdin." Sadira stated firmly and Aladdin repeated as if it a trance. The sparkling sand surrounded Aladdin, and he started to look drowsy, like he was being hypnotized. I shouted Aladdin's name as Abu and I exchanged a frightful look. "You are my dragon slayer, Aladdin." She repeated.

Aladdin began stumbling around clumsily. "I am... dragon slayer... I am..." He stumbled but his voice became more confident as the spell took hold."I am Dragon slayer!" He exclaimed with a cocky smirk. "Fetch my sword!"

Sadira gasped with excitement. "Right away, Dragon slayer!" She giggled and then poured some of the sand onto the stolen ladle. It turned into a golden sword, and she handed it to Aladdin. Aladdin then asked about his battle armor and Sadira threw some more sand over him, and his clothes changed to golden armor. "It worked!" She squealed as Aladdin asked for a golden helmet. "At once, Dragon slayer!"

I struggled against Rose again as Sadira skipped over to a table where there was a bowl of water. She tried to pick it up, but Abu grabbed on to it. "Let go, little meddler!"

"Go Abu!" I shouted as I finally managed to get out of Rose's grip. Sadira, however, splashed the water on Abu and he let go. She then sprinkled sand on it, and it turned into a golden helmet. She placed the helmet on Aladdin's head. "Saddle my mighty steed." Aladdin commanded.

Sadira looked around, thinking of what to do next, and saw Abu. She grinned evilly as she poured sand on Abu, who was trying to escape. He then changed into a horse. "Abu!" I gasped and Sadira turned to glare at me.

"Now what do I do with you?" Sadira pondered while I glared at her. "I suppose I'll just throw you in the dungeon." She giggled before throwing more sand into the air. "Magic portal, open wide, let my love and me inside!" She exclaimed and the image of the magical kingdom appeared again; a bluebird flew out of it and dropped a flower into Sadira's hand. "It worked!"

"I go to slay the dragon and free the princess!" Aladdin exclaimed and Sadira looked down at her rag. "Oh, I have to get dressed!" She exclaimed and then sprinkled sand on herself, and her clothes changed into a pink gown with a tall, pointed hat. Then she sprinkled me with sand and my clothes turned into my old street rat clothes once more.

"Not so fast, Princess!" Jasmine exclaimed and I looked up gratefully to see Jasmine flying in on Carpet with Iago and Genie.

" You're too late, Jasmine. Aladdin and I are just one punctured dragon away from living happily ever after!" Sadira exclaimed as she ran into the portal. Rose grabbed me and also dragged me into the portal. I yelled Genie' name.

I struggled against them as we went further and further into the portal, but Rose is stronger than you'd think. It didn't matter because soon after, Jasmine flew in through the portal and grabbed the thee of us and pulled us onto carpet. "No!" Sadira shouted.

" Genie, close the portal!" Jasmine commanded. "Oh, I can't look!" Genie groaned as he covered his eyes. "Here goes nothing!" he said and zapped the portal. There is a huge flash of light and Aladdin was knocked back off his horse.

" No!" Sadira shouted as Abu and I were surrounded by the flashing light. I noticed Genie had put on sunglasses and laughed. After a second, the light faded and I was back in my normal princess outfit. Aladdin's clothes also changed back to normal, he had the bowl on his head and was holding the ladle.

Jasmine ran up to Aladdin. "Are you all right?" She asked her husband fearfully. Aladdin, however, just sort of stumbled over his words.

"Whew! We got off lucky that time." Genie grinned, but then Abu changed from a horse into a donkey. " Oh, boy." Genie and Iago groaned simultaneously

" Abu?" Jasmine gasped and Abu nodded while making donkey noises. "Look on the bright side. Now we can open that salt mine we've always wanted." Iago grinned andAbu kicked him. "Don't worry, Abu. We'll find some way to change you back."

"Ah, mighty steed! Come, we must face the dragon!" Aladdin suddenly exclaimed and we all turned to him. Jasmine said is named confused. "Hmm? You've mistaken me for someone else." Aladdin shrugged as he climbed onto Abu's back. "My name is Dragon slayer! And now I'm off!" He grinned and tried to spur Abu, who refused to move. Iago muttered something about him being off alright. "Forward, mighty steed! To the dragon's lair!"

"Uh oh! He's still acting out Sadira's fantasy!" Genie said. Jasmine turned to him desperately and asked if there was anything he could do. "Forget it! It was mixing magics that got us into this mess!" Genie said.

"Be brave, Princess! Your savior is nigh!" Aladdin suddenly exclaimed and Jasmine turned to Sadira accusingly. " Now look what you've done!"She hissed in anger.

" Me?! You're the one who ruined my spell!" Sadira snapped and Jasmine retaliated by saying she was trying to steal her husband. "And your point is?"Sadira asked and Jasmine huffed in irritation. I myself rolled my eyes at her childlike behavior.

"Onward we ride! Racing like the wind!" Aladdin yelled and Sadira finally sighed."Look, Aladdin's no good for either of us like this. Somehow we have to break the spell." She suggested and Jasmine finally sighed.

"You're right, but how? I'm afraid to have Genie try anything." Jasmine said and Sadira perked up with an idea. She suggested that she could cure him with another kiss. "Ooh! You never give up, do you!" Jasmine exclaimed and Sadira shouted that it was true. "She's making that up about the kiss, right?" Jasmine pleaded with my husband.

"Well, there is a history of osculation in these matters..." Genie said as he turned into a giant frog. I walked over and kissed him and he changed into a giant frog dressed like a prince. "Is this funny or just weird?"He asked and I giggled.

Genie then made a screen and a movie projector appear. "There are a number of ways to cure him... You can press him flat under a pyramid..." The movie started, showing a cartoony-looking Aladdin. A pyramid landed on the cartoon Aladdin, smashing him flat. "...or you could feed him to a dinosaur." A Tyrannosaurs Rex swallowed the cartoon Aladdin, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Squish him with a steamroller! Or blow him up with dynamite!" The cartoon shows all these things happening to Aladdin. "Or puree him in a blender! Or boil him in molten lead! Or dress him up in a cat suit and throw him in a kennel! Or..."

"Are there any cures he might actually live through?" Jasmine asked with a sigh. I was a little disturbed by all that I seen. "Oh uh, heh heh, just one." Genie replied as he drew a face on his hand and kissed Jasmine with it. "Kissy kissy! But it's got to be Sadira."

" I give up. Okay, one kiss. Just one." Jasmine finally gave up. I crossed my arms."Can't we ever go out on just a normal family outing?" I asked irately.

"Oh, Dragon slayer..." Sadira called as she looked around only to see that Aladdin was gone. I uncrossed my arms and looked around. "Where d he go?!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Genie had changed into Pluto the dog and was following Aladdin's scent. The rest of us was following him on Carpet. I held onto the side of Carpet and kept a watchful eye out for my brother. "Are you sure these are Aladdin's tracks, Genie?" Jasmine asked.

"Unless someone else is using his feet." Genie replied and I giggled. " Of course, this deep in bandit territory they're buzzard bait by now."Iago muttered. Jasmine muttered that they needed to hurry. "Nobody lasts this long in-"

Carpet smacked Iago to the ground and he landed in front of Genie, who sniffed him."Whew!" Genie exclaimed as he held up a bottle of spray deodorant. "Have you considered a man's deodorant?" He asked.

Jasmine, Rose, Sadira and I finally arrived on Carpet to Aladdin's destination. He was fighting with two thieves. " Over there." Sadira shouted and pointed to where a thief had managed to knock Aladdin to the ground and draw his sword. "Looks like our Dragon slayer needs some rescuing of his own." Jasmine said.

"I'll save Aladdin. You get Abu." Sadira commanded and Jasmine shouted for her to wait. "No time!" Sadira called back as she jumped off Carpet and landed on the first thief, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah, two victims for the price of one!" One of the thieves said as Sadira waved her hands, and bars made of sand rose out of the ground, trapping the thief. "What is...? What... what trickery is this? Let me out of here, you... you witch!" He yelled angrily.

Abu was holding onto a rock to stop himself from being dragged away by the second thief. "Won't move, eh?" The other thief asked as he pulled out his sword. "Then I'll skin you right here."

Jasmine Carpet and I flew down towards him; Jasmine pulled off his belt, and he spun around until he finally fell over, dizzily, with his pants down. I laughed at him and he glared at us.

Sadira hugged Aladdin. Aladdin pushed her back. "You are a brave warrior. If there's any way I can repay you..." Aladdin asked and Sadira told him there was one way and puckered her lips. Aladdin, however, refused. " That's the one thing I cannot do. My heart belongs only to the fair princess whom I will rescue from the evil dragon!"

"Maybe I should give it a try. I am a princess, after all." Jasmine suggested but Sadira just turned up her nose. " Sorry, it's my spell. It won't work unless it's my kiss." She sneered.

"You know, that's not something to be proud of. Because of you, we're in this mess."I told her with a glare. She grinned sheepishly when Iago suddenly flew towards us yelling, "Help! Dragon! Help!" Aladdin perked up and asked him where it was. " Just the other side of those rocks! If ya hurry you can slay 'im before he devours the princess."

" Be brave, Princess! Your hero flies to your rescue!" Aladdin yelled as he jumped on Abu's back and rode away.

"Iago, what is going on?" Jasmine asked and Iago waved her off. "Genie and I have got it all figured out. Come on! We're gonna give Mr. Dragon slayer exactly what he wants!" Iago explained and we flew towards the rocks, passing Aladdin and Abu. There was what looked like a movie set, complete with wooden scenery. "What kind of place is this? It all looks so... so..." Jasmine started and Sadira finished saying fake as she held up an inflatable boulder over her head.

Genie, who was now dressed as a director, appeared beside me. "Of course! It's as phony as a three-drachma bill. That's the magic of the movies!" He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

Iago began flying around Sadira. "This frumpy frock will never do. Wardrobe!" He shouted and Genie turned into a fairy godmother, waved a magic wand over Sadira, and she was dressed in the pink gown again. Genie told her to remember that it was dry clean only. "Places, everybody!"Iago shouted as he landed on the inflatable boulder, which started leaking air. "Inflatable rocks? Oh, like we can't afford real rocks. Props!"

Jasmine chained Sadira to part of the set. " Do you think all this stuff will fool Aladdin?" Sadira asked but Jasmine didn't answer. Instead she mused about how the chains were real. "Why do I have a bad feeling about that?" Sadira asked with a sigh.

Aladdin was now riding towards us. "Never fear, Princess! Dragon slayer approaches!" He yelled and everything became chaotic. " He's coming! But where's the dragon?" Jasmine asked.

"Effects! Cue the dragon!" Iago yelled and Genie pressed some buttons on a remote control, and a giant mechanical dragon approached, roaring and breathing fire. Jasmine gasped and asked if the thing was safe.

"Sure! What could go wrong!" Genie replied with a shrug before accidentally throwing the remote against a rock, breaking it. The dragon went haywire."Well, that's one possibility..." He chuckled nervously.

"Jasmine, help!"Sadira shouted as the dragon breathed fire at Sadira, but missed; she screamed. " Genie, make it stop!" Jasmine demanded fearfully. I hide behind some props, not wanting any damage to happen to my baby.

Genie was searching through a trunk full of remote controls. "It's okay, I have more remote controls right here. Garage door, CD player... now what does this one do?" He pondered and pressed a button and his head flew off. "Oh, that's right..."

"Genie, why would you have a button for that?" I asked as I watched his head land a few feet behind his body, which was stumbling around looking for the head. :Over here, this way!" He whistled "What am I whistling for? I'm the part with ears." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes and ran over to help him.

Sadira, however, raised giant sand bars around the dragon, like she did with the thief earlier. The dragon swung its tail at them, knocking them down. Jasmine and Rose got on Carpet and flew above the dragon's head, and threw a rock at it. "You wanna snack on a princess? Why not try the real thing?" Jasmine asked as the dragon breathed fire at her; Carpet got her out of the way just in time.

Aladdin, who was still riding toward us, shouted. "Don't worry, Princess! Dragon slayer shall save you! Charge!" Jasmine shouted no at him as the dragon breathed fire again; Jasmine ducked, and Abu saw the fire coming at him and turned to run the opposite direction. "About, mighty steed! Turn about!"

The dragon chased after Aladdin and Abu. Jasmine tried to take the manacles off of Sadira. "If only I had the key!" She groaned and Sadira muttered something about picking it. "That's it! Iago! Get Abu's lock picks! Hurry!" Jasmine yelled. Iago flew off. "Check! But I'll expect a thank you later- in large bills, please!" Iago yelled back.

The dragon had Aladdin cornered. "Taste cold steel, beast!" Aladdin yelled as he went to hit the dragon with his ladle, but it kicked him away. Abu tried to kick the dragon, but it knocked him back with its tail.

Iago flew down and took the lock picks out of his vest. "I'll return these when you get your fingers back." Iago promised as the dragon was about to step on Aladdin, but Carpet flew down and carried him out of the way.

Iago returned to Jasmine and Sadira with the lock picks. "How do I know which one to use?" Jasmine asked desperately and Sadira suggested the 19Z double reverse Fatima pick. "This one?"

" That's the Faisal-head! Don't they teach you anything at the palace?" Sadira asked sarcastically and Jasmine shouted that they didn't teach her thievery. "Ah, deplorable how they ignore the basics..." Iago shook his head.

Genie's body was crawling towards his head. "You're hot! Getting hotter! You're burning up!" Genie exclaimed as I watched. It was actually pretty funny. The body picked up a rock next to the head and put it on its shoulders. "Very cold. Arctic." Genie said, annoyed.

Jasmine was picking the lock of Sadira's manacles. "Okay, raise the upper pick. Jiggle the bottom one. A little more. A little more-" Sadira advised until the manacles finally popped open and Jasmine shouted there. "You did it! Not bad... for a princess." Sadira complimented.

"You okay, sis?"Rose asked as she hugged her sister. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries."Sadira assured her with a smile.

Carpet was flying towards the three with Aladdin, who had the bowl stuck down over his eyes. "Oh no! Hurry, pretend you're still trapped!" Jasmine exclaimed as she put the manacles back on Sadira, without closing them all the way.

"What?" Sadira asked as Aladdin landed beside her. " I'll free you, Princess!"he said as he swung his ladle in the air. He accidentally hit Iago."Watch where you're swinging that thing." Iago snapped as Aladdin took the chains off Sadira. "My hero!" Sadira smiled.

The dragon approached, snapping at them. "Princess, look out!" Aladdin yelled as he hit it with his ladle. "Dragon, prepare to meet your doom!" He exclaimed.

"Carpet! Save him!" Jasmine shouted and Carpet wrapped himself around the dragon's mouth. It tried to breathe fire, but knocked itself backwards instead. It then tried to pull Carpet off of its snout. "I have an idea, but I need your guys help." Jasmine turned to Sadira and Rose. Sadira tried to asked with what. "Trust me!"

Genie's body was still trying to pick up its head, but kept missing. "Genie, dear, do you need any help?" I asked with a giggle. "That would be most appreciated." Genie's head replied. I laughed. "Magical being can't even find his head." I chuckled.

The dragon finally pulled Carpet off and threw him to the ground, then advanced on Aladdin. It bit off the end of the ladle. "Perhaps Dragon slayer needs..." He gulped, "a bigger sword?"

"Hey, dragon! Over here! Toro! Toro!" Jasmine yelled as she began to wave a red cape at the dragon, which looks over at her. "Toro! What's the matter? Feet stuck to the ground?" She asked as the dragon began to walk towards Jasmine.

I could see that she had a rope hooked to the back of her clothing. The rope went up and over the scenery, and Sadira was holding the other end. "Toro! Toro! Come on you slowpoke! Toro! Toro!" Jasmine yelled again as the hook came loose from Jasmine's clothing and swung behind her."Come on! Come and get me!"

Iago saw the hook."Uh oh..." He muttered as the dragon was almost to Jasmine. "Pull me up, Sadira! Now!" Jasmine yelled and Sadira tried to warn her."Now, Sadira! Sadira!" Iago flew down and re-hooked Jasmine."Sadira!" He yelled and Sadira pulled Jasmine out of the way and the dragon ran past, crashing into the rocks and breaking into a million pieces.

I grabbed Genie's head and handed it to him now, only for him to put it back on backwards. "Ooh, what'd I miss? Did I miss something?" He asked before he looked down. "Wait a minute, this can't be right."

"What was I thinkin'?! I could've been killed! Don't ever let me do anything like that again!" Iago practically yelled to Abu. "Some dragon slayer I am." Aladdin muttered as Sadira ran up to him and said that he was wonderful. "My princess!" Aladdin yelled as he hugged Sadira.

"This had better work, that's all I can say." Jasmine growled to herself annoyed. Aladdin and Sadira kissed and they are surrounded by sparkling sand. Jasmine growled to herself again, not liking what was going on. I watched in awe as Abu changed back to a monkey.

Aladdin was now back to normal. "Huh? Sadira!" Aladdin yelled as Sadira hugged him. He gasped. "Jasmine! Uh, I can explain!" He said as he pushed Sadira away. "I mean, I can't explain! I mean I... I..."

"Sit down, relax; I'll explain everything later." Jasmine chuckled as she made Aladdin sit down on the inflatable rock,

"Jasmine? I just wanted to say, well, I'm sorry. Aladdin's your husband, not mine. But maybe with this outfit I can attract a hero of my own!" Sadira giggled. "Are you sure you want one? Come on, I'm treating us both to a well-deserved shopping spree." Jasmine promised as the two women got ready to leave with Rose and I.

" Hey, wait for me!" Aladdin shouted after us, but Jasmine waved him off. "Sorry! Women only." Jasmine yelled back as weleft.

I giggled as the girls and I left. It was fun to have girl friends of my own own once more. I missed having my friends back home, but the one I missed the most was Kristy. I remembered her more than my other friends since she was here in this universe. It just sucked that she was with my adopted dad and not here.

"Hey, Kendra, you alright?" Jasmine asked, drawing me from my thoughts. I looked up to see all three girls looking at me in concern. I smiled, touched."Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Kristy, I really miss her." I sighed.

Jasmine smiled sadly and patted my arm. "I know, but I'm sure you'll see her soon. I bet she missed you as much as you miss her." Jasmine assured me.

"Who's Kristy?"Sadira asked curiously. I looked up at my two new friends. "Kristy is my child hood friend. When I came here to Agrabah, she came about two years later. After Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding, she left with our dad. They're together and in love." I giggled at the thought of my best friend and father together.

"That's interesting. What's she like?" Rose asked. I thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Kristy is definitely something else. When she first came here, she fell into a bad crowd. She got married to Jafar, the evil sorcerer who tried to take over Agrabah. Luckily she came to her senses when Jafar almost killed me. A year later we met Cassim, my adopted father, and they fell in love. It was cute though." I explained with a smile.

"That's cool. Hey, what does she look like?" Sadira asked and I looked at her curiously and asked why she wanted to know. "Because I've never seen a girl who looks like her." Sadira said and pointed ahead of me. We were now back in Agrabah, and standing ten feet in front of me, was Kristy.

We both screamed when we saw each other and said one another's name. "Omigod! What are you doing here?" I asked my friend as I hugged her tightly.

She giggled. "Well, I know you getting close. What are you, five and a half now? Well, I thought it would be a good idea to come and help you out with whatever you need. With two pregnant women in one palace, your gonna need all the help you can get." Kristy answered with a smile. "My goodness, you have gotten big." She gigged and rubbed my tummy.

"Thanks. But I'm not the only one whose big. Jasmine is only four months and she almost as big as me." I pointed out and Jasmine stuck her tongue out at me. Kristy giggled and nodded before turning to the other two girls.

"Oh, hey, it's Sadira. But I don't recognize the other girl." Kristy said and I looked at her incredulously. "You still have your memory!" I exclaimed in shock. She gave me a weird look. "Yeah, of course I do. Don't you?"

I shook my head."No, I lost it a couple months ago." I explained. Kristy looked just as surprised as I felt. "Weird. I have all my memories." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and this is Rose. She's Sadira's sister. She was never mentioned in the series, but apparently she exist." I explained after a second of silence. Kristy smiled at the two girls. "Nice to meet you." She said and the girls nodded and said that it was nice meeting her too.

"So, anything else interesting happen while you were gone?" I asked my friend with a smile. Kristy perked up immediately. "Oh, yeah! I wanted to tell you that Cassim proposed. We're getting married in a few months."She explained and I squealed and hugged my friend.

"That is so awesome, my friend! Oo! I hope I get to be in the wedding. Looks like my best friend is gonna be my new mommy." I giggled and everyone laughed.

"Yup, just call me the new mommy."

**And that is the end. Of this chapter at least. There will eventually be another chapter. I finished finals and I quit my job, so I should have more time to write. Now just cause I say that doesn't mean I'll be updating everyday. Especially with the holidays coming up. But I'll see what I can do! Bye!**


	26. The Day the Bird Stood Still

**Hey people! Did you enjoy your Winter Break? Did you get lots of presents from your parents and Santa Claus? I did! Got new golf clubs **_and _**a new $300 laptop! Woo! Life can be pretty sweet, right?**

**Anyway, sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. Life has been pretty crazy around here. Plus, over my break, I was really too lazy to write anything. But, I'm back! School is back in session and I only have half a year of Junior year left! Yay! So can't wait to start my Senior year. Then I'll be going to college. O.O Weird, right?**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. All I ever seem to do is ramble, huh? You guys still love me though, right? Hehe, enjoy this chapter. It's another one of my favorites. And another that will probably be in third POV more than anything.**

**Oh, and I did have to change a few parts here and there. In the beginning, Iago mentioned that the reason he snuck into the bath was because they lived in the dirty hovel. However, since Jasmine and Aladdin are married, they all live in the palace. So I had to reword it a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Aladdin. That all belongs to Disney and whatnot. Stupid Disney, why d they get to own the awesomeness that is Genie? Just because they created him and brought him to life doesn't anything!**

**Chapter Twenty Six: 5m2w3d**

**(3rdPOV)**

Iago snuck through the palace, keeping quiet so no one would catch him. He was on his way to the Sultan's bathtub, their here had the most expensive oils. And Iago hated using anything other than expensive oils. They made his feathers feel soft and silky.

"Ahhhh… a bath fit for a sultan." Iago chuckled to himself in the Sultans voice before saying normally, "Ohh… oils, silky, imported, expensive oils for that coconut fresh all-over tingly feel. Iago, my friend, you were made for the finer things in life." He chuckled. At that moment, however, Rasoul decided to enter the bath chambers. Iago screamed. "AHHH!"

"Fiend! What are you doing the sultan's royal bath?" Rasoul yelled in anger. Iago just cowered away, knowing he was in big trouble now. If only he had known how big a trouble he'd be in. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten anywhere near those oils.

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that day, Aladdin, Jasmine, Kendra, Kristy, the Sultan, Rasoul, Abu and Iago were standing in the Throne Room. Everyone was shooting Iago disappointed and irritated looks. Iago tried to ignore them though, after all, he'd been in trouble more times than he could count. Its a miracle he was aloud to stay in the castle after what had happened with Cassim.

"Well, Iago…"The Sultan prompted. He was angered that the bird would use his personal bath. It was located in his room and no one was aloud in it but he and Rasoul. Rasoul was only aloud in there because he was the head guard and he often checked in there to make sure no one was hiding to hurt or kill the Sultan. When Rasoul had heard noises coming from the bathroom, he knew something wasn't right.

Iago, whose feathers were still messed up from the bath, looked down in embarrassment."I've got embarrassing, flaky skin, ok?" Iago finally admitted and Abu began laughing hysterically. Iago began making a vain attempt to fix his feathers

"I think Sultan's more concerned about the breaking in part." Kendra pointed out, giving him a pointed look. She wasn't in a good mood that day and had planned on spending it in bed. But when she heard about how Iago was in trouble- again- she had to come see what was up.

Iago looked away again. "It's not my fault the oils I have aren't as nice and expensive as the one's in the royal bath." He muttered to himself and everyone just shot him exasperated looks. They were getting annoyed with his greedy attitude.

Hakim entered Throne Room door then, carrying a scroll. "Your Highness! Your Highness! A most disturbing message." He announced as he opened it and began reading from the scroll. "''Sultan, by now you will have noticed that you are turning to stone.""

"Father, no!"Jasmine suddenly exclaimed and we all turned to look at the Sultan. He, however, looked perfectly fine, just a little confused.

" "You have been cleverly cursed by a turn-a-man-to-stone-spell, and only I, Abis Mal, possess the cure."" Hakim continued to read and Rasoul suddenly shouted that he was a fiend. Was that all he ever called anyone? "''Turn Agrabah over to me, Abis Mal, Scourge of the Desert, or you will be stone by nightfall!""

"Cleverly cursed…but how?" The Sultan asked and we all exchanged looks. Everything had been so quiet that past few days, nobody had noticed anything different... or suspicious.

Hakim, again continued to read, "''PS: In case you are wondering, it is your bath oils that I cleverly cursed.''

The Sultan let out a sigh of relief. "Well, good thing I haven't yet bathed." he smiled and everyone was satisfied to know that he was okay. However, everyone forgot for just one second that some _had _used the oils.

"AHHH! I used the bath oils, it's me! I'm turning to stone!"Iago shouted and he began to cry hysterically and fell over. Aladdin, however, didn't look convinced. He touched his wing before telling him it didn't feel like he was turning to stone. " I am! I am! It's happening, and it's all your guy's fault… you and your cheap, useless soap!"

Aladdin turned to wink at Jasmine and the other two girls. "Well, we could use a new statue in the garden." He said and all three girls laughed.

Iago ignored them as he went over to Abu and started hugging him. "You! You'll miss me, won't you Abu? Old pal?" Iago asked and Abu looked like he thought about it for a minute before jokingly saying that he didn't know, maybe, maybe not. " This is not a joke! I'm cursed, doomed, end of the line, game over, do not pass go!"

He began to walk angrily away from Abu and towards where Aladdin, Kendra, Kristy , Jasmine, and the Sultan were standing. "And, it's all because I took the bullet for the sultan." he panicked as he wrung his wings nervously.

Aladdin reached down and ruffled Iago's feathers. "Iago, relax, you might be molting, but you're not turning to stone! Abis Mal must be bluffing."Aladdin tried to reassure him.

"Really? Bluffing?" he asked before he began to smile. "Bluffing ohhh…that's it." He said as he began to laugh hysterically. "He's bluffing… oh, I'm not turning to stone! In fact, I never felt better in all my life. Look what I can do!"

Iago began to tap dance… suddenly, he began to convulse, resulting with his tail turning to stone. "NO!" he screamed in horror and Aladdin gasped his name as Iago was nearing tears and cradling his tail. "Oh, why me? All I ever wanted was caviar, manicures, a reclining chair that vibrates… is that so much to ask?"

"Iago, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Aladdin, get Genie out here. Maybe he'll know something that'll help. "Kendra spoke up, catching everyone's attention. Aladdin nodded and pulled the lamp out, rubbing it. "Genie, quick!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Genie popped out of the lamp of the lamp almost immediately. "Hey, what's up guys?"He asked before he stopped talking and stared awkwardly at Iago."Ohh… Iago, trying a new look?" He asked as he turned into a tiny, stone statue next to Iago. "The sculpted physique… kind of a daring fashion statement." Genie's arms fell off. "Hmm, Genie de Milo!" He chuckled before he popped over to Iago and picked up his tail. "Stone, masculine, yet fragile… I wouldn't recommend it."

Iago let his tail drop onto the floor and fell onto his back. "Ohh, the humanity!"He yelled out in despair. Everyone looked down at him sadly. "What's with him?" Genie asked, not understanding what was going on here.

"Genie, it's a curse! He's turning to stone!" Aladdin answered a bit too loudly. Genie gasped and flew straight over to Iago.

"Ahhh! Ohh! This is serious! I've got just the thing…" Genie replied as he pulled out a book and began to read from it "So, you're turning to stone… it is well known that the bite of a Rock Efreet will turn a man to stone. Also birds and other living creatures."

Iago again near tears, lying on the floor and covering his head. "I wasn't bitten by a Rock Efreet!" He shouted and Genie tapped Iago on the head."It is the Efreet venom which holds the spell." Genie told him.

"Abis Mal put Rock Efreet venom in Father's bath oils!" Jasmine exclaimed in realization. Everyone gasped at this new realization.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Well, you were an expensive purchase weren't you, Mr. Rock Efreet?' Abis Mal asked as he poked Rock Efreet with a stick. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Do you think we paid too much for this guy? I hate paying too much!"

Haroud was standing next to Abis Mal, looking like he wished he wee anywhere but there. He wasn't afraid to admit his boss was an idiot- except to his boos of course! "It is worth any price if we can take Agrabah without confronting the genie!" Haroud replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Efreet pulled the stick out of his hand and spit chewed particles of it onto Abis Mal."I do not like this Efreet. In fact, there is only one person that I do not like more than I do not like this Efreet. Do you know who that person is?" He asked.

"The Genie, sir?"He asked, mentally rolling his eyes. He was getting sick of Abis Mal but he needed him. If they ever did succeed in taking over Agrabah, the first thing Haroud planned on doing was getting rid of Abis Mal, permanently.

"No, you are wrong! For, it is… the genie! He's always foiling my plans! In fact, I think it is worth any price if we can take Agrabah without confronting the genie!" Abis Mal exclaimed and again Haroud wanted nothing more than to reach over and slap him.

" Oh, you have a very dangerous mind, sir. I'm glad I'm on your side." Haroud told him sarcastically. However, as usual, Abis Mal was oblivious to his minion. He just grinned deviously at the thought of finally taking Aladdin, the Genie, and Agrabah down once and for all.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back at the palace, Iago was sitting on the throne steps. Kendra and Kristy sat on either side of him, comforting him and trying to help him get his mind off his inevitable mood. "There's no cure for Efreet venom. I'm done for… poor little me!" Iago muttered, nearly crying once more.

"You're not done for. We'll find some way to save you." Aladdin promised he as he approached the group. Iago sniffed and asked him how.

Genie appeared dressed as a wizard. He had a cauldron and was currently measuring ingredients into the cauldron. "An ounce of bibbidi, a pinch of bobbidi, and a lot of boo." He was muttering to himself.

Iago climbed onto the side of the cauldron. "What's that stuff do?" he asked the genie. Genie told him that it would cure him and it was called asperglycerin. " Ok, drip away…"

The drip hit Iago, and from outside the girls would see an explosion. They exchanged looks before jogging towards the palace. Kristy had to wait up because she was faster than the two pregnant princesses. " Oops. Nitroglycerin." They heard Genie say as they entered the buildng.

"You jerk!" Iago yelled as he fell over. After that, he flew off and we followed him. A few minutes later found him hanging tightly on to the Sultan."Sultan, trade the kingdom! Then Abis will give us, no, give me the antidote! I'll be flesh and feathers again… see!"

"Iago… I… I…I'm very sorry, but you see, I just can't… You know, me people, my city… ohhh… Jasmine, help me explain." The Sultan tried to explain, but he just couldn't. He hated seeing a friend hurting like this, but he had a responsibility to his people.

"Iago you know we would… if we… could." Jasmine also tried to explain. But she was at a loss of words just like her father. Iago began to cry quietly and walked away.

Genie also began to cry. "Awww… Iago, don't be sad." He exclaimed as he began to make riches appear around him. "Look! Gold, jewels, caviar, manicures… a reclining chair that vibrates!' He tried to cheer up he. Iago was now sitting in a chair with two beautiful girls giving him a manicure "I'll make sure you have the best last day on earth ever!"

Iago barely managed to squeak his words out. "Last day on earth? Sorry, impending doom takes all the fun out of decadent living." He sighed despairingly before he jumped out of the chair and fell hard because of his stone tail. "Ow!" He groaned. "All I really want now is a longer life." He cried as he began walking slowly towards the door.

"We've got until sunset. I will find a way to save him." Aladdin said determinedly as he watched Iago slow walk down the stairs.

XxRebelWriterxX

Iago left the palace and found a secluded spot to sit by himself near a pond. "Uhh… stone, big deal. I'm better off as a statue, no more monkey pestering me, no Sultan bugging me about borrowing his bath oils…" He was muttering to himself, almost crying, "no more me. If I ever get out of this, I'll kiss that stupid monkey!"

He began to cry hysterically. "I don't want to be stone! I wanna kiss the monkey! I want to live!" Iago exclaimed as he imagined himself as a statue in the pond. "I… I can't let it happen! I won't let it happen!" He decided firmly.

Abis Mal was sitting in his lair, watching the time until sunset ticked away in an hourglass. He began laughing evilly at what he knew what would happen soon. "Soon Agrabah will be under my control, and I'll…"

"We'll be living a life of luxury, yes, I know." Haroud cut him off, once again resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting tired of hearing the same old speech. It got old after a while. " Caviar, manicures, ohh… big hat! That's the best part! Big ol' hat!" Abis Mal continued to say with a grin.

Iago entered at the point. He would do anything to have his life back and he knew the only way to do so was to make a deal with the enemy. " Ahem, hello Abis Mal, Scourge of the Desert." Iago called out to him.

"Ahhh…the bird. I knew you'd be first to kiss up to Sultan Abis Mal! What did you bring me?" He asked as he began to laugh. However, Iago had nothing as he told him that the Sultan _wasn't _turning to stone. "What?" Abis Mal asked in disbelief.

"He says,"The Sultan isn't…"" Haroud began but Abis Mal cut him off, yelling that he had heard. Haroud rolled his eyes.

"But, I am! I'm turning to stone! May I please have the antidote, then we can all get on with our lives, especially mine!" Iago yelled, almost begging for the antidote. Abis Mal grabbed the bird by the thoat and demanded to know why he was in Sultan's bath oils. " Flaky skin?" Iago chocked out his answer.

Haroud removied Iago from his grip. "Sir, all is not lost. We will simply trade the antidote to Iago." Haroud suggested, but Abis Mal began yelling about how he was a bird and he had no hat. "Who is always foiling your plans? The only person you do not like more than the Efreet? Blue… hmmm… magical?" Haroud asked and Iago tried to interrupt and Haroud covered his mouth. "Don't help him!"

Abis Mal clearly did not know the answer. "Hmm… uhh… ohh… a blue... magical... uhh… fish?" Abis Mal asked, confused.

"The genie, Einstein!" Iago shouted in annoyance as he began knocking on Abis Mal's forehead. "The genie!" He yelled again before gasping when he realized what he is saying. "The genie?" He asked, already not liking where this was going.

"Our little feathered friend gets the antidote in return for bringing us Aladdin's genie! And, we conquer Agrabah trouble-free." Haroud explained and Abis Mal began to giggle saying that he was a genius for thinking of it.

Iago tried to sneak away. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind, Kendra would kill me if I even touched him… I… uhh…" He tried to say but suddenly he began to convulse, resulting in his wing turning to stone. He fell off the chair he was balanced on. Haroud gave him a look and said you were saying. "One genie, coming right up." Iago replied sadly.

XxRebelWriterxX

Aladdin, Kendra and Genie were standing outside a sorceress' door. "Please, help me! My friend is turning to stone." Aladdin was begging the sorceress.

She looked at him with interest as she came out of the door. "He is a victim of Rock Efreet venom." She said, and it was not a question, it was a fact. Genie whispered to Aladdin and I that she was good. "And only a Rock Efreet can save him." She told them and theyall looked confused. "The scale from a Rock Efreet, removed and powdered, will break the spell."

"Where can we get an Efreet scale?" Aladdin asked as he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. The sorceress began digging through a treasure chest.

"There should be a Rock Efreet nearby. I sold one to a man yesterday. He paid a lot for it." She explained as she pulled out a large horn. "Rock Efreet call. One blow summons a Rock Efreet." She explained before she pulled the horn out of Aladdin's grasp "… for a price." Aladdin dug in a change purse and pulled out a coin. "For a bigger price."

Genie, who now has the head and voice of Scrooge McDuck, said. "Ahhh… a woman after me own heart." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Kendra turned to face him with a glare. He shrunk away from her and immediately changed back to normal. "Hehe, but you're the only one for me, love." He assured her quickly.

"Better believe it." She said with her arms crossed. She turned back to Aladdin as he gave the sorceress all the money in the purse, and she shoved the Rock Efreet call into his hands. Aladdin blew it.

"Wait!" The sorceress yelled. "You shouldn't have blown that in here! The sound of the call drives the Efreet mad with fury! It will not relent until it poisons its summoner with its venom."

Suddenly, the Rock Efreet burst through the side of the building. Aladdin back away with a gulp as he repeated the word summoner. "That would be… you." Genie chuckled nervously as he took his wife's hand and they back away slowly.

Rock Efreet charged Aladdin, and he managed to hold it back with a chair. The Efreet bit the chair and it turned to stone and began to crumble. Again he ran towards Aladdin, but Carpet swung down just in time to pick Aladdin up and carry him safely out the door with the Efreet right on their heels. " Carpet, let's move! Genie!" Aladdin yelled.

" I'm on it, Al!" He pulled out a gun that shoots a rope that latches around the Efreet. He wrapped an arm around Kendra's waist as they went flying.

Aladdin and Carpet were flying away from the Efreet, which was hooked at the ankle by Genie's rope gun. Three Genies were doing water skiing moves as he was pulled behind by the Efreet. Kendra was on the shoulders of one of the Genies, laughing and having a good time.

"Hang on, we're coming!" Genie called, but he was thrown into the side of the palace. Kendra landed right on his back. "Ow." They both said as they slid down the palace wall.

Iago was walking towards the genie and his wife with the lamp. They were both passed out from the fall. " I know it's not right to pick on a defenseless genie, but my life depends on it." Iago muttered as he edge closer to Genie. "In the lamp you go."

Abu, Aladdin, and Carpet were hovering in mid-air. The Efreet was looking for them, and Aladdin motioned to Abu to keep quiet. The Efreet suddenly crashed through the palace wall, causing the Sultan to run from his throne. "What is going on out there?" He yelled as he looked out.

The Efreet caught sight of Aladdin, and the chase resumed. "That thing goes through walls like paper! The Throne Room! Sultan, run for cover!" Aladdin yelled and the Sultan did as we was told right as Aladdin came swooping to the palace with the Efreet right behind him. The Sultan yelled his name. Again the Efreet went through the wall and into the Throne Room, but this time he got lodged in the throne itself.

A few minutes later, Aladdin had the Efreet locked inside a cage. "All right, we've got powdered Efreet scale. Now, where's Iago? What's this?" Aladdin asked as read. the note. ""Dear Aladdin, Don't bother trying to find me. By the time you read this, I will be on my way to Abis Mal's." He's going to trade Genie for the antidote! He's betraying the whole city! We've got to find Iago before he reaches Abis Mal's! C'mon!" Aladdin shouted as he and Abu jumped on Carpet.

XxRebelWriterxX

Iago was lugging the lamp to Abis Mal's. He didn't notice Kendra quietly following behind him. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to find out. "All right, time to hand over Agrabah and save your stinking feathers." Iago was muttering to himself.

_You'd do anything to save your tail, wouldn't you?_

Iago looked around frightened when he heard what sounded like Aladdin speaking to him. "Al? No, I'm…I'm just imagining things!"

_Anything to save your tail!_

"Cut that out!" Iago cried desperately. It wasn't like he wanted to do this! But he didn't want to die either.

_Anything, wouldn't you?_

"Of course I'd do anything! Anyone would! Wouldn't they? Nobody wants to turn to stone, you know?" Iago asked no one and that was when Kendra was able to hear everything. Iago was thinking to himself and immediately he grew sad. "Nobody wants... to betray their friends. (Falls to the ground. "I can't do it!" He cried.

A hand reached down and picked up the lamp. The hand belonged to Abis Mal. Kendra rushed out to grab it, but she was grabbed from behind. "Iago!" She gasped as she tried to shake off Haroud. Iago turned to see Kendra. "Kendra?"

"Ohh…sacrificing yourself to save your friends… how touching! Did I say touching? I meant STUPID!" Abis Mal laughed and we were then taken back to their little hide out. A door opened to reveal Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Iago and I gasped.

"I never thought you'd sink so low… you TRAITOR!" Aladdin yelled, not fully understanding the situation. Iago began pleading. "Al, I'm not! I didn't betray you; I only almost did!" Iago tried to explain, but Aladdin wouldn't listen. "Ha! Another alibi!"

Haroud pushed me forward and locked me into the cage with the others. "Kendra? How did you get here?" Aladdin asked.

"I followed Iago." She replied with a shrug. Aladdin took it the wrong way though. "You mean you were working with him to betray us?" he asked her angrily.

Kendra glared at her brother. Sometimes he could be so stupid. "Why the hell would I turn my husband over? Especially since I'm five and a half months pregnant? I need him now more than ever." She snapped.

Aladdin refused to listen though as Iago's eyebrows promptly turned to stone. Iago lurched forward and grabbed Abis Mal. "The antidote; give me the antidote!" He begged.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I'm sorry, you see, our Efreet's escaped. No Efreet, no antidote." Abis Mal explained to him as Haroud thanked him for the genie though. Iago began yelling at him before his beak turned to stone.

"Iago, quick, I've got the antidote; take it!" Aladdin yelled as he threw the antidote out of the cage and to Iago. Iago tried to catch it, but just as he does, his entire body except for one foot turned to stone. "Iago!" Aladdin and Kendra both shouted.

Abis Mal picked Iago up and placed him on the shelf next to the lamp. "The perfect souvenir of my greatest triumph!" Abis Mal laughed and Aladdin muttered that he couldn't believe he was gone. "And, now, with your Genie out of the way, taking Agrabah will be easy as… as… uhh… round with slices there… very easy!"

Iago began to hop towards the lamp, and Abu quietly cheers. Kendra smiled and nudged Aladdin slightly. He saw what she was trying to point out and quickly tried to distract him. "Ok, fine, go ahead and laugh you big, dumb hyena because once I get my hands on you…"

" But, you can't! You're in a cage, and you don't have the genie!" Abis Mal mocked as he cut him off. Just then, Iago knocked the lamp off the table, and the Genie sprang out!

" Oh, yes he does!" Genie mocked as he picked up Abis Mal and flew him up next to Aladdin's cage. "For the record, Al, the bird didn't betray you; he only almost did. And Kendra was just following. She'd never betray either of us." Genie said with a wink towards his wife.

"All right Iago!" Aladdin cheered before shooting his sister an apologetic look. "Sorry sis. I guess I felt so betrayed by Iago, I didn't stop to think how impossible it was you would do the same thing." He admitted.

Kendra still continued to glare at him. "Well, you should've." She huffed before turning to wear Haroud had Iago. "Look!"

"Not so fast! Drop him, or I smash the bird!" Haroud said and everyone turned to look at him. Kendra bit her lip. "Oh, all right." Genie shrugged as he dropped Abis Mal hard onto the floor below. Kendra giggled.

Abis Mal was now a little tipsy from the fall. "Excellent idea… drop him, or I smash the bird…" He said as he grabbed Iago from Haroud.

"Not so fast! One false move, and I blow the Horn of Unpleasantness!" Genie announced as he pulled out the Rock Efreet call. "The undead become mine to command, and you'll be torn limb from limb by their bony fingers! Impressive, huh?" He asked with a smirk. Abis Mal bought his lie as he asked where he got it impressed. "I picked it up at the Unpleasant Boutique… quite a bargain." Genie answered.

"Sir, don't! It's a trick!" Haroud shouted, but Genie zapped his mouth so he can no longer talk. Genie handed the horn to Abis Mal and snatched Iago from him. "Here…Leggo my Iago!"

"Ohh…Horn of Unpleasantness… I like the horn!" Abis Mal said as he looked it over. Genie turned to Iago and asked him how he was holding up. Iago couldn't answer of course so Genie zapped the cage door open. "Abis Mal, Master of the Undead! I like the sound of that." Abis Mal muttered to himself as he gave Haroud, who was trying to speak, a shove. "Oh, shut up!" He snapped and blew the Rock Efreet call.

Genie, meanwhile, tried to pry the antidote from Iago's stone grasp. "You've got a grip on this!" Genie said as the Rock Efreet suddenly burst through the wall of the lair. Iago went flying through the air and landed in Haroud's hands. His mouth was not able to work again. Aladdin and Abu flew on Carpet down to him to get Iago back. Abis Mal was being chased by the Rock Efreet.

"No! Get away!" Abis Mal yelled before he was bitten by the Rock Efreet. "Ow!" He yelled and his nose was suddenly turned to stone. "My nose… I'm petrified… Haroud, the antidote!"

Aladdin and Haroud were fighting over Iago. "Give him to me!" Aladdin yelled, but Haroud wouldn't. Abis Mal ran up behind them, causing Haroud to lose his grip on Iago, who went flying through the air.

" Don't smash that bird!" Abis Mal shouted as Iago was caught by Kendra, who was on Carpet, just before he hit the ground. Genie transformed into a baseball umpire and shouted he was safe. Abis Mal ran after Carpet and Kendra. "Give me the bottle! I'm turning to stone!" He yelled as Abu stuck out his tongue at him. Abis Mal caught Carpet, and Iago went flying from Kendra's arms through the air to be caught by Genie

Genie ducked out of Haroud's way. "Think fast!" he shouted as Abis Mal then runs into him. "Give me that!" Abis Mal snarled as Iago once again flies through the air, this time to be caught by Aladdin.

Aladdin held Iago carefully. "Iago, you were going to sacrifice yourself for Agrabah. I'm sorry I doubted you." He said. The sun was almost set as Aladdin pulled the vial from Iago's grasp and poured it onto him. In a moment, Iago was back to his normal self. He and Abu hug.

"Thanks; get off." Iago said as Abis Mal picked up the vial. Nothing was left. "Don't ask me to explain this." Iago said as he kissed Abu on the forehead.

" All right! Iago's back!" Aladdin exclaimed and everyone laughed. "Whoa! And acting strange!" Genie pointed out and Iago turned to glare at him.

Abis Mal was still looking at the empty vial. "No!" He yelled until he saw the Efreet and ran after it. "Your scales! Give me your scales!" Everyone laughed even more as they watched Abis Mal run after it. "Give me your scales!"

"Hey, where's Kristy? She wasn't here at all for all of this?" Iago suddenly asked and we all exchanged looks before shrugging.

" She probably spent the day with Jasmine. Come on guys, let's get back home. I'm tired and my feet are started to swell again." Kendra said and together the group made their way back to Agrabah, and more importantly, the palace.

**Hehe, I didn't realize I didn't have Kristy from the middle to the end right as I finished this. So, we'll just say she spent the day with Jasmine, who was also absent from that point on. Okay? I'll try to have her more next chapter. Deal? Alright. You know what to do, ARF! But mostly Review. **


	27. Of Ice and Men

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. I've just been busy lately, living the life of a high school junior. And on top of that, I just haven't been interested in writing lately. I'll try to update faster. This actually would have been out sooner, but my damn net book deleted a much of documents. Stupid piece of crap. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over anything that has to do with Aladdin. This includes Aladdin himself, Jasmine, Genie(I wish though), Rajah, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Sultan, evil villains, palace guards, and the citizens of Agrabah. If I missed anyone, know that I no own them either. I just own Kendra, Kristy, and the babies growing inside Jasmine and Kendra.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: 5m3w**

**(Third POV)**

She couldn't see anything as she was led through what felt cold and wet. Her eyes were being covered and she was being led somewhere by her husband. She didn't know where they were going, but she trusted him with her life."You ready?" He asked her, still not uncovering her eyes.

"Uh, I guess so."She replied, a little hesitantly. She didn't know what to expect though. This was Aladdin, for Allah's sake! He was full of surprises.

" In that case…tada!" Aladdin exclaimed, before removing his hands from his wife, revealing the frozen landscape in front of her. She gasped, having never seen anything like it before. They didn't get snow in Agrabah, so she's rarely seen it. "Welcome to the frozen north, Jasmine!"

Aladdin and Jasmine stood in the middle of the frozen tundra, both dressed in winter clothes. A few feet in front of them, Kendra and Kristy were giggling like mad as they played in the snow. Both were dressed in winter clothing as well.

"It's beautiful!"Jasmine sighed dreamily before she was hit in the back with a snowball. "Hey!" She exclaimed before looking around for the culprit. Abu was sitting on top of a snow pile, laughing at her misfortune.

"Abu! Never throw snowballs at someone when they're not looking!" Aladdin scolded, immediately taking up for his wife. "Especially when they're four months pregnant." he finished. Abu, however, turned his back on Aladdin, pouting. "Abu!"

Abu was hit in the back with a snowball. When he was, Aladdin laughed and high fived Carpet. "All right! Another victim of the master snowballer!"Aladdin laughed and Abu glared at him, immediately, a challenge was formed. Abu started launching snowballs at Aladdin, who dodged them. Carpet flew him out of Abu's range.

Meanwhile, Genie was snowboarding not to far from his own wife. He laughed. "I knew you guys would love this place!" Genie called and Kendra giggled. "Oh, I miss the snow! Back at my home, we got snow all the time in winter." She exclaimed gleefully.

Iago was wearing a hat, scarf, and very heavy coat and he did not look happy one bit."Sure, it's all fun and games until someone catches pneumonia!"Iago grumbled. Genie and Carpet didn't listen to him and were building a snow fort, while Aladdin and Abu made more snowballs."Look at you guys! You're always foolin' around! But let me tell ya, life's no playground! And someday you're gonna hafta-"

Aladdin and Abu suddenly threw snowballs at Iago, who flew out of his coat to get away. "What are you-" Iago began, but before he could finish Genie made a rocket out of snow and launched it at Iago, who flew up high in the sky to avoid it. "Leave me alone! I'll get frostbite! Look at my wings, they're turnin' blue already!"

That was when Iago saw an ice castle in the distance. "Wait a second! Hold the phone! All right, this is my lucky day!" He grinned before he was hit by the snow rocket and fell to the ground. A;Aladdin congratulated Genie on the good shot, but Iago's mind was still on the castle. "This is unbelievable! We are so lucky! And I don't mean just regular lucky, I mean super jackpot lotto lucky!"

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked, slightly curious as to why the greedy bird was so excited. Usually when that happened, it was because their was money.

"Over the mountain! Treasure! Riches! Diamonds! Gold! T-bills! Come on, let's go!" Iago exclaimed, proving that it was indeed money that had him so excited before he started to fly off. Abu grinned and quickly began to follow him. He was just as greedy as the bird. "What're you waiting for, Santa Claus? Come on! It's get rich quick time!"Iago called after the others, who shrugged and began to follow him.

XxRebelWriterxX

"There it is! The palace of the mighty ice ifreet!" Iago laughed as soon as they got to the palace gates. He was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement, just ready to go in and get rich. Aladdin, however, was hesitant. "Wait a second. It's one thing to find treasure, but to steal it?" Aladdin scolded, not liking the idea.

"And from an ifreet? Don't you know how powerful ifreets' magic can be?" Jasmine asked as she looked the bird over sternly.

"Eh, what're you worried about? He left ages ago. Now c'mon! The place is sloppin' over with treasure!" Iago waved her off before becoming excited once more. Aladdin pointed out that it could be dangerous. "Come on! You're the ace of adventure! The prince of peril! The duke of daring!" Iago sweet talked him. And for some reason, Genie added in"The Gulf of Mexico!"

"Kid, you're the king of courage! You can do it! You can do it!" Iago encouraged before he leaned don and whispered in Aladdin's ear. "Besides, you wouldn't want Jasmine to think you're chicken would ya?" He asked before he began to cluck like a chicken.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to take a peek. Genie, open the doors!" Aladdin sighed, knowing that he was going to regret this.

Inside the castle, a short while later, the gang was walking down a corridor made of ice, lined with suits of armor, also made of ice, that were holding axes." Uh, just out of curiosity… Are we sure all this armor is empty?" Jasmine asked, not understanding the point of having empty armor in the halls.

"Listen, I told you, this place is abandoned." Iago said before he took the helmet off one of the suits and stuck his head inside. "Hello?! See?"The suit of armor dropped the ax, barely missing Jasmine. The others then all started to drop their axes, but everyone managed to run to safety. Genie had to carry Kendra and Jasmine because they had a difficult time running.

"See, this place is dangerous! Now let's get outta here!" Aladdin said. But Iago was not going to back down that easy. He told Aladdin that he did get them all out of there with his cat-like reflexes and then he called him mister king of courage. "Well… I guess it wasn't really that much of a problem."

"But you just said it was dangerous!" Jasmine pointed out, not at all liking the idea of not leaving. "Hey, the king of courage laughs at danger! Ha ha ha!" Iago laughed.

"If things get out of hand, we'll just leave! I've got everything under control. I—Whoa!" Aladdin paused, seeing as how he had almost just walked off a cliff, with a pit full of icy spikes. Iago asked him where they were going next.

Aladdin looked at the wall where there were three levers. "Hmm, maybe if we pull the right lever some kinda passage will open up." Aladdin decided as he reached for the levers and Iago told him he had confidence in him."I've got a good feeling about that middle lever!" Aladdin decided and he pulled the middle lever and the room started to shake. Icicles began to fall from the ceiling.

"What kinda feeling was it?! Gas?!" Iago cried as the icicles broke off the cliff they were standing on, but a row of larger icicles fell ahead of them, creating a staircase over the spikes and breaking their fall. A door opened and they all slide through it. "Ha, see! All it takes is a little skill." Aladdin laughed, happy with his victory.

"Technically, that was what we scientists refer to as dumb luck." Genie pointed out. He was currently in the form of a scientist.

"Hey hey, call it what you want, but we're here, thanks to the king of courage!"Aladdin gloated and Iago turned to Abu. He told him something about one being born at every minute. But that was when slabs of ice fell from the ceiling, surrounding them.

A face appeared on one of them. "Who dares invade the palace of the mighty ice ifreet?!" The voice commanded, glaring angrily at the group.

"I thought you said the ice ifreet left ages ago!" Jasmine accused, turning to glare at the bird angrily. Iago shrugged helplessly. "I was wrong! So sue me!" He cried, not really sure what to say to all of this.

One of the ice "walls" began to move closer to them. Kendra took a step closer to Genie and grabbed Kristy's hand. "Uh, am I putting on weight, or is this place getting smaller?" Genie asked, nervously.

"I know I've gotten bigger, but this place is definitely closing in on us."Kendra spoke up. She was unable to resist the urge to cover her stomach protectively, which Jasmine did as well. "Prepare to meet your doom!" The voice boomed once more before it completely disappeared.

Everyone moved in a little closer to each other. "Excuse me, king of courage, we could use some of that skill now!" Jasmine exclaimed as she looked over at her husband fearfully. "Genie! Time to turn up the heat!"Aladdin exclaimed.

"Righty-o, professor!" Genie saluted before he took two flints out of his sash. "Let's see… a flint." He muttered to himself as he scraped them together; nothing happened. So he threw it away and created a blowtorch. "A blowtorch? Ooh, maybe not." He decided before turning the blowtorch into a flamethrower. "Ah, a flamethrower!" He grinned, before flowers came out of the end of the flamethrower. "Oh rats."

The walls had almost closed in on them and the entire group were all staring at Genie fearfully. "Now would be a good time, Genie!" Aladdin prompted him to hurry up.

Genie, now as a Boy Scout, nodded. "Hey, I didn't get my scout badge for nothing! I'll rub two sticks together!" He grinned before rubbing the sticks together and they exploded, melting the ice walls. "Whoa. Guess I'd better turn in that badge."

"Whew! How was that for skill?" Aladdin asked and all three girl rolled their eyes at him. "Well it was my idea." Aladdin shrugged.

The ice ifreet, a short icy-looking man began to rise out of the melted ice on the ground, much to the groups surprise. "Hey hey hey! What're you doing? Do you know how long that wall took to make, do ya, huh?" He asked, glaring. We all exchanged looks before Aladdin pointed out that they didn't. "Well, I wish I knew. Nice craftsmanship there."

Jasmine was now smiling. "That is the mighty ice ifreet?" She asked in amusement."Yeah! Frigeed's the name and ice is my game! So… How'd ya get past all the neat traps and junk?" The ifreet answered with a proud smirk.

" Yeah, this bozo's a real prize winner." Iago whispered to Abu, who nodded in agreement. However, the ifreet was not amused.

"Prize winner! I get it, you're after my prize, my treasure!"Frigeed said as he pointed to an ice treasure chest. Aladdin told him that they thought he was gone. "Well, you won't get it without a fight! I'll ice you silly, pal!" Frigeed growled and he went to attack Aladdin, but he just put his hand on Frigeed's face and held him back at arm's length, so he couldn't reach him. "Hey! Cut that out!"

Genie turned into a vendor at a sports game. "Get yer programs! See the king of courage take on the mighty ice ifreet! Programs here!" He exclaimed.

"Not helping Genie." Kendra told him, though she was clearly amused by her husbands antics. Genie just grinned at her before they both turned back to the other two.

Aladdin was still holding Frigeed back when suddenly his hand became frozen in a block of ice. He cried out in pain. "That'll teach ya to mess with Frigeed, ya big bully!" The ifreet snapped, satisfied with what he had done.

Meanwhile, nobody noticed Iago and Abu were picking the lock of the treasure chest. Jasmine noticed them at that point and she called out their names. Abu opened the chest at that point and inside it was full of jewels. Abu picked up one and grinned.

Iago also picked up a jewel. "Yes!" He laughed. "Rich at last! I knew it would come someday" The jewel started to melt. "but I never thought it would be so…" The gem was completely melted. "wet? Ice?! It's all ice?! Oh, yeah. Life is fair."

Frigeed was hitting Aladdin with snowballs. "Take that!" He shouted and Aladdin cried in pain again. "And that! And that! And that!" He yelled as he continued to throw more and more snow balls at Aladdin. Aladdin yelling in pain and telling him to quit.

"Mr. Frigeed, your treasure is just ice!" Jasmine pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Frigeed turned to her. "Yeah, what's your point?" He asked her angrily.

"Well, even if we did take it, couldn't you just make more?" Kendra asked. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking at the ifreet curiously.

" Great glaciers! What an idea! Make more ice! It's genius! Oh, I gotta thank you kids! Oh, I never realized how worthless my valuable treasure was! You guys are true pals! Hey, take a load off!" He exclaimed as he created ice chairs for Aladdin, Jasmine, Kristy, Kendra and Genie, a pillow for Abu, and a perch for Iago. Iago mentioned something about nice service. "Ooh ooh ooh! Since you're here, let me show you my vacation slides! Whadda you say?"

Everyone exchanged looks, not really understanding what was going on. The light went out before they could say anything and Frigeed began showing slides of frozen landscapes. "That's me in the frozen south! Here's the frozen tundra. Me in Siberia. That's Alaska!" Frigeed explained and Aladdin asked him if we ever went anywhere warm. "Warm? What means this "warm"?" He asked curiously

"Well, it never snows in Agrabah." Kristy spoke up. "No snow?! That's horrible! Oh, I never heard of such a thing! Hey, can you take me there?" The ifreet asked, looking super excited now.

"Uh, sure! Stick with me, and I'll even get you an audience with the sultan!"Aladdin promised him and the ifreet looked positively delighted. "That'd be great! Ooh, you're the bestest friend I ever had! Let me pack my bags!" He grinned before runningoff.

"This is a bad idea, Al! The guy's got the reasoning faculties of a boiled cabbage!"Iago pointed out. Aladdin, however, waved off his concern. "Don't worry about it! I got us through the ice palace, and I can handle it!" Aladdin promised.

"Ooh, what will I bring? I have no summer clothes! Oh, no snow! These guys need my mighty ice ifreet powers! No snow! These guys have gotta have help! Oh, they're gonna love me! I'll give them snow like they've never seen! And ice! I'll cover the city in ice! It'll be… one vast frozen wasteland!" They could hear Frigeed laughing from the other room.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back in Agrabah late that day, the group had introduced Frigeed to the Sultan. Now, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan, Kendra, Kristy and Frigeed were all seated at the table in the dining room. "So, Mr. Frigeed… uh, what do you do in the frozen north?" The Sultan asked the ifreet.

" Hmm, frozen north? Sounds awfully familiar…" Frigeed said, sounding confused. Aladdin reminded him that that was where he was from. "Oh, yeah! Great place! Ever heard of ice skating?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh! I love ice skating! Haven't done it since we came here though." Kendra spoke up before turning to her friend. "Remember when we used to go every Saturday night?" She asked and Kristy laughed. "Oh yeah, it was so much fun!" Kristy answered, also laughing.

"Ice skating?"The Sultan asked. The three who were not from a different dimension all looked confused. They knew nothing about ice skating. Frigeed turned the floor to ice, grabbed Sultan's hand, and began spinning him around on the ice. He then pushed him, and sent him sliding all over the room.

"Father!"Jasmine gasped and she stepped onto the ice, only to begin sliding around as well. "Hey, Frigeed!" Aladdin yelled as he went after Frigeed, but slipped and fell on the ice. Kendra and Kristy exchanged looks before both laughed and jumped onto the ice, sliding around on the ice, giggling as they did so.

" Now now, wait your turn, mister eager beaver!" Frigeed laughed. The Sultan screamed as he spun around and around a pillar. Finally Frigeed caught him and brought him to a stop. "Nice triple axle!" The ifreet complimented.

Sultan was now out of breath, but smiling. "That… that was… great fun! This is quite a remarkable fellow. Agrabah could use a man of his talents!"He laughed.

" Whadaya mean "his" talents? I could do five time the job he'd do! I'm the mighty ice ifreet!" Frigeed growled and everyone gave him a look. Aladdin looked annoyed as he informed him that the Sultan was talking about him. "Me?! Hoo boy!" He laughed as he began to do flips and dancing around.

"Aladdin, why don't you show this delightful fellow our fair city?" The Sultan asked and Frigeed immediately began pulling Aladdin out the door."C'mon, kid. Let's get this ifreet out on the street!" H laughed.

XxRebelWriterxX

Down in the Marketplace, Frigeed was skipping down the street, throwing snow to either side. Aladdin, Jasmine, Kendra Kristy and Abu were chasing after him. Frigeed made a snow cone for a little boy, then he took an orange from a stall and squeezed the juice onto the snow cone.

He then created a giant block of ice behind a woman, who was so scared she started to scream. Frigeed took a hammer and chisel and made the block into an ice sculpture of the woman. Next he made an ice castle, which children began to play in, and he started juggling snowballs.

He then threw the snowballs at the children before he created a slide for the ice castle. Everyone in the Marketplace clapped and cheered for Frigeed. Frigeed then made it snow, which amazed the Agrabanians.

A few hours passed and Aladdin, Jasmine, Kendra, and Kristy were now looking over the snow-covered city from Aladdin and Kendra's old home. "And you wanted to leave him in the frozen north." Aladdin said and Jasmine crossed her arms, pouting.

XxRebelWriterxX

Back in the palace, sometime later, Aladdin and Abu were lying on a mattress in the middle of the ice-covered floor. Kendra was sitting in a chair not to far away, huddled up against Genie and shivering.

Jasmine opened the door and slide into the room. "Uh, Aladdin, can we talk about Frigeed?" She asked her husband, not looking too happy. Aladdin asked her if there was a problem right as the Sultan slid by screaming.

Iago was sitting on Carpet, dangling his feet in a tub of hot water. "A problem? No…"Iago answered him sarcastically. Jasmine nodded and looked Aladdin straight in the eye. She explained that the entire palace was frozen and that the royal plans were dead. Iago sneezed. "Yeah, and Agrabah is experiencing its first cold and flu season in ten thousand years, but a problem? What are you, in a coma here? This is a disaster!" Iago exclaimed.

Genie left Kendra's side, much to her protest, and turned into a news anchorman. "Yes, a disaster. The entire desert has been hit by a blizzard of epic proportions. Earlier today we got reactions of startled Agrabanians."

A screen appeared over his shoulder, showing Genie playing the parts of the Agrabanians. The first being that of a merchant. "Too cold, bad for business!" He said before turning into a sailor. "Water's frozen over, matey! We can't even anchor." He sighed before turning into a farmer. "Dangdest thing, this snow. Makes old Flossie downright."

The screen then showed a cow, with someone holding a microphone up to it. It moos."The question on this reporter's mind is, when will Aladdin stop this horrible menace? Well?" He asked as he held the microphone out to Aladdin. Several other hands appeared, holding mics up to him as well.

"Okay, okay, I'll get him to slow down!" Aladdin promised. Frigeed was on the balcony, throwing snow down into the city.

"Slow down? I'm not going fast enough! These people want snow and I'm giving it to 'em!" Frigeed exclaimed. Jasmine told him that they didn't want that much. "Not this much? You're right! We need ten times this much! I'm going to need help!" he decided as he created two snowman.

"Go to work, boys!" He demanded and the snowmen saluted, then made an ice ramp from the balcony down into the city. They then slide down it. "With those guys this place will be a giant block of ice by sundown!"Frigeed laughed.

Aladdin, however, wasn't happy and told him that they didn't want more snow. "Look, if you're worried about the payments, your credit's good with me. Yahoo! It'll be a cold time in the hot town tonight!" Frigeed laughed as he started jumping away.

"Wait!" Aladdin shouted as he started chasing Frigeed, but tripped and slid down the ice ramp headfirst. "Uh oh!" He gasped as he landed in a snowdrift in the Marketplace; Iago was next to him. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Uh huh. Yeah, right. Hey, if you die, can I have your hat?" Iago asked sarcastically.

Aladdin groaned.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Look!" Aladdin suddenly shouted. Currently, Aladdin, Genie, and the three girls were flying around Agrabah. When Aladdin shouted, they looked down to see the snowmen below, throwing giant snowballs and covering buildings with snow.

They flew around one snowman's head, and Genie blew a raspberry at it. It threw a snowball at them, freezing Carpet solid and sending them crashing into a snowbank. "He's frozen solid!" Kendra gasped as she slid her hand a crossed the frozen carpet.

"Hold on, I know just what the rug-man needs!" Genie promised as he put Carpet in a steam cleaner, unfreezing him. "Tada! He's back! And you'll notice I got out that stubborn ketchup stain!" Genie grinned.

The snowmen continued covering the buildings with snow. One of the buildings had a child playing in the snow next to it. A giant icicle fells down and almost hit the boy, but Jasmine pulled him out of the way in time.

Carpet flew around the head of one snowman, who was swatting at him. "This one'll blow you over!" Genie grinned as he turned into a giant electric fan."And out!" He yelled as he blew the snowman apart. Everyone then got on Carpet again and flew after the other snowman, in another part of town. "Hold that pose!" Genie exclaimed

Genie zapped the snowman, creating a giant glass dome over him. The dome and everything inside it starts to shrink, turning into a snow globe. Genie looked at the snow globe through a magnifying glass. "Frosty would be very disappointed in you."

"Oh, pretty! I love snow globes." Kendra commented as she picked the trinket up with a smile. "Those guys are nothin' compared to Frigeed! What're you gonna do now, mister I-can-handle-it?!" Iago exclaimed, glaring at Aladdin.

"You were the one who wanted to go into the ice palace in the first place!" Aladdin accused, clearly annoyed with everyone blaming him. Especially since all of this wasn't his idea in the first place. "Hey, just because it's all my fault doesn't mean it's all my fault!" Iago huffed, once again not making any since whatsoever.

"Excuse me, there's an ifreet on a rampage, remember?" Jasmine asked sarcastically, getting annoyed with all the senseless fighting.

Aladdin took Genie's magnifying glass. "Okay… Iago conned me into this mess, maybe I can con our way out of it!"

XxRebelWriterxX

In another part of the city, Frigeed is admiring his handiwork. He created a giant ice statue of himself. "Just a little reminder to the people of Agrabah of the ifreet who made it all possible. Very lifelike, I'd say. Except I'm a little shorter. Oh, the embarrassment I went through at dances! Hey, I can fix that!"

He knocked the head off the statue and climbed inside, so only his head was sticking out."Talk about cool! I can ice this city quicker than a snow weasel learns to mambo! Uh, whatever that means."

Frigeed walked around the city in his new body, creating lots of ice and snow. He ran into Aladdin and friends then, who were hanging out on the side of the road, looking bored. "Hey, guys! Like what I've done with the city?" Frigeed asked and they all looked at him with no expression.

"Uh, you've done something?" Aladdin asked, clearly not interested. " I got rid of all the icky heat! It's a winter wonderland now!" Frigeed answered, completely satisfied with his work.

Jasmine yawned "How dreadfully boring." She sighed and the other two girls nodded their agreement. "How exceptionally tedious." Iago sniffed.

"Nobody cares about ice anymore, Frigeed. I'm afraid you're yesterday's news."Aladdin told him and Frigeeds eyes widened. He said that he hadn't even read yesterday's news. "That's how it is with fads. One day you're on top, the next day you're not. Ice is out. Magnifying glasses are in." Aladdin finished.

Abu took out the magnifying glass. "Magnifying glasses! Oh, I knew I should have diversified!" Frigeed sighed in disappointment.

"Yup, they're building one on that roof right over there." Aladdin told him as he pointed to where Genie and Carpet were building a giant magnifying glass across the street. However, it was just the frame, no lens.

"Don't you get it, Einstein? You're a has-been!" Iago told him and the ifreet looked completely insulted. "I may be a has-been, but I'm no Einstein! Let's see this silly magnifying glass thing." Frigeed walked over to it.

Aladdin turned to Genie, who had appeared behind them. "Good job, Genie. That'll get 'im!" He looked up. "Genie, where's the lens?!" he panicked. Genie, however, told him it was no problem and he reached into his sash and pulled out a tiny lens. "That's the lens?! Don't you think it's a little small?" Aladdin asked exasperated.

"Ya know, I do believe you're right." Genie chuckled and Aladdin slapped his forehead. "Well, too late to do anything now. I'll just have to improvise." Aladdin sighed.

Frigeed was now sticking his hand through the frame. "What?! What?! I don't get it! What's so great about this?" The ifreet asked, looking completely unamused. "Well, uh, uh, nothing right now. But you should see it with a lens! Say, too bad you couldn't make a lens out of ice!"Aladdin said sighing at the bad luck.

"Uh, yeah! You could get in on the ground floor of a new fad!" Kendra said, smiling as if it was the best idea ever.

"Are you kidding? I could make one a bazillion times better than any dumb old glass lens. I'll do it!" Frigeed laughed as he created an ice lens for the magnifying glass. The clouds part and the sun comes out. "And you called me an Einstein. That'll show ya!"

The sun coming through the magnifying glass began to melt Frigeed. "Woo, getting hot! Somehow I get the sense I've been tricked." Frigeed said, now looking a little angered.

" Sorry Frigeed, you're just too much trouble." Aladdin sighed while Iago decided to make the situation worse. "Not such a mighty ice ifreet now, are you? I was never afraid of you." Iago snorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll… I'll… I dunno, I'll… squish you or something!" Frigeed said as clouds covered the sun again and Frigeed re-freezes. " I'll show you the power of ice!" Light started coming through the magnifying glass again. " It's really… uh… powerful!"

Genie has turned into a light bulb and was shining light through the magnifying glass."Bright ideas? I'm full of 'em!" Genie laughed.

"I'm melting! Melting! Wow, what a weight-loss program!" Frigeed said as he was finally completely melted, and turned into a cloud of water vapor."Okay bub, now I'm really cheesed off! Soon as I get cold again, you're gonna be a freezy pop!" Frigeed growled but Aladdin pointed out that he would be in the frozen north by then. "Really? How do you figure?" He asked and Genie took a deep breath and blew Frigeed away out of the city.

"You see? Told ya I could handle it!" Aladdin smiled and everyone turned to glare at him. Jasmine asked him if he cared to repeat that and he chuckled nervously. "Uh, just kidding?"

"Gentlemen? Ladies?" Jasmine asked and simultaneously, they all began to throw snowballs at the young prince, laughing as they did so.

"Ow! Oh, hey, quit it! Ow, stop it!"

**Lol, interesting huh? This is pretty much just a filler chapter, really. It gets better though. Anyway, sorry it took so long. I'll try to be quicker next time. I actually watched the end of Aladdin while writing this! Hehe. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and see ya next chapter!**


	28. Opposites Detract

**Hey guys. I'm trying to be a bit faster on getting these out, so hopefully it hasn't been too long since I wrote this that I updated. I always write the beginning authors note first, so it could be several days after I wrote this that I actually updated. This is back in Kendra's POV too. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, there something else I wanted to inform you. I'm moving around a few episodes to fit into the storyline I'm doing. You'll see when why when I get there. I'm switching episode 52 and 57. You'll see why so don't worry about it. Let's just say a bunch of crap is gonna hit the fan around there. I won't say anything else though.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Aladdin. At all. So don't think I do. I'm just borrowing these characters for a little while. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: 5m3w4d**

Four days have passed since the incident with the ifreet. We decided to get out of Agrabah for a while, but we did not expect to end up in the middle of this mess. I guess it's a good thing Jasmine and Kristy decided to stay home.

Anyway, we're currently standing outside a cannon where a Chinese man dressed in all white was trying to get out. Don't ask how we got here, it's a long story. Anyway, he was almost out, when the rock crumbles beneath him and he went tumbling back into the cannon. I gasped when I saw he was surrounded by snarling wolves.

"Don't move! I'll be right down! Genie!" Aladdin shouted from beside me. I kept an eye on the young man, hoping we wouldn't be too late.

"You've got it, Al!" Genie saluted before he used one of his hands as a grappling hook and shot it towards the other side of the canyon. Aladdin and I slid down the rope and knocked two of the wolves out of the way before it reached the man.

"Why is it every time we're in a rush they have to make like a hero?" I vaguely heard Iago complain. But I was too busy trying to protect myself and the man from the wolves. One wolf starting biting Al's arm while the others surrounded us.

"The sky is clear and the track is dry. Folks, we're gonna see some top-notch racing!"Genie said, now as an announcer. He then zapped the wolves and they're suddenly on a track and wearing numbers like racing greyhounds, looking very confused. "Contestants, on your marks!"He yelled as he turned into the mechanical rabbit the greyhounds chase. "They're off!"

Rabbit-Genie started running along a rail and the wolves chased him. Genie then went into a tunnel, but when the wolves try to go in after him it turned out to be just a poster of a tunnel over solid rock, and they crash into it. Genie shrugged. "Watch a cartoon once and awhile!" He shouted after them and I couldn't help but giggled.

"Dragon! Run! Danger! Must get away!" The man we saved shouted as he began to run away from us fearfully. Aladdin watched him confused. "Dragon? What's he talking about?" Aladdin wondered aloud.

"It's a total freak-out! Back away slowly." Iago informed. I watched them man, wondering what his problem was. Genie, however, went and appeared in front of the man.

"Hey, what's up?"He asked with a smile. The man, however, was so shocked that he fainted. "Whoa, all I said was, "hey, what's up?""Genie said. I was worried now, something definitely wasn't right with this man and I wanted to know what was up.

"Must be heatstroke, Genie. Come on, let's get him out of here." Aladdin said and Carpet picked up the man.

XxRebelWriterxX

Somewhere in the desert, a short while later, Aladdin and I were riding two camels with a sack of trade goods with us. Iago and Abu were riding another camel. Genie flew along side Carpet and the unconscious man. "Genie, will he make it?" Aladdin asked.

"How many fingers do you see? Ooh, he's gone from seeing things to seeing nothing!"Genie asked and them said when he got no reaction.

"Haul humps, you deadbeat!" Iago said to his camel. I looked over and noticed that Abu looked ready to pass out and he was leaning against Iago. "Watch it, monkey! You're gettin' heat exhaustion all over me!" Iago growled and Aladdin told him to calm down.

"Calm down? We'll be jerky meat by the time we get to Pei Ling. Caravans are supposed to make money, and to make money a caravan has to trade, so let's start trading already!" Iago shouted in irritation.

" Can we start by trading you for an animal with a sunny disposition?" Genie asked and Abu and I grinned. "Ah, yes, the monkey. Nature's little clown."

"Save it!" Iago shouted. I glared at Iago, annoyed with his negative attitude. Aladdin was too because he told Iago that his temper was way out of control. "IT IS NOT!" Iago shouted, proving our point.

"You're a hothead!" Genie laughed as his head turned into a rocket. He handed it to Iago and lit the fuse. We all watched as the rocket shot up high above the clouds. I heard Iago say something about Pei Ling City before the rocket started to fall once more. Genie caught him. "Rest stop next exit!"

XxRebelWriterxX

We finally arrived in Pei Ling after what felt like days. The city, however, was not what we expected it to be like. In fact, it looked completely abandoned. "This is Pei Ling?" Aladdin asked in disbelief.

Genie was busy looking at a map. "The trading hub of the East." He said. Iago scoffed and said that if this was the crossroads of the world, then where was all the people. "Three-day weekend?" Genie almost asked.

Nobody noticed that the guy had woken up and looking around fearfully. "No, it can't be! I must get away!" he shouted, catching our attention. Aladdin asked him what can't be. "Did you bring me back here?" The man asked scornfully.

Aladdin didn't catch it and said that it was no trouble and not for him to thank him. "You have summoned catastrophe by bringing me to this wicked place!"Aladdin repeated the word catastrophe in disbelief. "This is a city of destruction! Of evil! Of the dragon!"

Genie was a reporter now, taking notes. "Hold on, I've got "destruction" and "evil"! What was the last thing?" Genie asked and the man shouted the words a dragon.

That was when a woman walked up to us. "Don't worry! The dragon is gone!" She informed us cheerfully. Iago smirked and said that they should open up shop so they could do some trading. "Oh, no! Today we close our market to celebrate!"

"Some people'll look for any excuse to loaf!" Iago grumbled irately. " Iago! Settle down!" Aladdin snapped, unamused with his angered mumbles.

"The dragon lives on! He will destroy again!" The man exclaimed and Abu pointed to a parade that was coming towards us. "A dragon, ooh, scary! It's a parade float!" Iago huffed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, that bird was being extra irritating today.

"A parade?"Genie asked as he turned into a float. "I love a parade!" He laughed and Aladdin turned to the man and informed him that we could handle the paper dragon. The man, however, freaked out and told us we didn't understand before he ran away. Aladdin shouted after him to wait, but he ran into an alley.

We ran after him, but by time we got to the alley he had disappeared in, he had, well, disappeared. Again. "Where'd he go?" Aladdin asked out loud. Iago said some more sarcastic things about how he was a flake and we should forget about him and get down to business. "Would you relax? We have plenty of time to trade." Aladdin snapped.

That was when I noticed a shadow looming over the parade spectators. Everyone began screaming when they realized it was a red dragon flying towards us."Uh guys, I think we have a problem!" I gasped, pointing to where it was.

Genie was still a float. "Boy, is that good! I bet it wins the governor's trophy!"He was saying as the dragon flew after Genie, who started running away. "Watch out! You'll disqualify me!" Genie exclaimed. The dragon scratched him and he deflated. It then destroyed the paper dragon, a row of buildings, and a pagoda.)

"Zin wasn't kidding! This town has a dragon problem!" Aladdin said as he started climbing up onto the roof of a building. "Somebody better slow him down! And that somebody is me!" Aladdin jumped onto the dragon's back as it flies by.

"Oh, this is gonna be ugly." Iago groaned as Aladdin hung onto the dragon for dear life. "Okay, maybe I'm not the someone to slow him down!" Aladdin yelped.

"Genie, go help him." I told my husband, who saluted me. Then he transformed himself into a cowboy. " Yup, t'ain't nobody been able to ride ol' Whittamaker. But I figure if any buckaroo stands a chance, it's Al."Genie said.

The dragon shook Aladdin off its back, and some sacks broke his fall. I gasped as the dragon flew back to attack Aladdin. Thankfully though, Aladdin picked up a nearby umbrella and opened it in the dragon's mouth. After a few seconds of struggling, it managed to crush the umbrella and spit it out, then turned back to Aladdin. "Well, Genie, I didn't stop the dragon, but I did make him mad!"

"Worry not, Al!"Genie promised as he turned into a samurai in armor and ran at the dragon, which roared at him. "Uh, your shoe's untied!" Genie chuckled before the dragon slashed at Genie with its claws, cutting him into pieces.

"Genie!" I yelped.

Genie, however, was unfazed. "Oh! And they said this silk was supposed to wear like iron!" He said as the dragon tried to attack Genie again, but he created a crate around it, trapping it. "Handle with care!" He looked through a hole in the crate, and the dragon tried to slash at him again. "Ooh! Stay away from the business end, folks!"

Iago was looking at our smashed trade goods as all this was going on. "This is a disaster! Ruined! Everything! What do you people have against a profit motive! What?!" He yelled in anger. Aladdin once again told him to control his anger. "You wanna see out of control?! Now I'm outta control!" Iago yelled as he started smashing our wares even more. "Look at me! I'm animal wild! What're we gonna trade? We came here for nothing!"

"Iago, enough."I snapped as I walked over and grabbed him, pulling him away from the damaged items. "Excuse me, sirs, madame. I am the mayor of Pei Ling. We are deeply sorry for the damage the dragon has caused you."The mayor said as he walked over to us.

"Sorry doesn't pay the bills!" Iago snapped once more. "Iago! So, your honor, uh, nice town except of course for the, uh, um, the dragon problem."Aladdin chuckled, trying to take the mayors attention away from our rude parrot.

"The dragon used to be the protector of our city." The mayor sighed. I felt sorry for him. "It's a familiar story. City cuts monster from budget, monster has too much free time, monster snaps. It happens." Genie said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

" No. It is because the balance has been lost." The mayor said and I repeated the word balance curiously. "We believe that life is a delicate balance between joy and sorrow, good and evil." He continued to explained.

"Me and you!"Genie laughed to Iago. " Watch it!" He snapped back and I chuckled. "You guys, stop it and let the mayor explain the story."I told them sternly.

"Our guardian has become a force of chaos. But you have captured the dragon! There is a fine reward." The mayor explained and Iago repeated the word reward cheerfully. The mayor nodded, then gestured towards a nearby cartload of silk cloth.

"Silk! Gorgeous, ridiculously expensive silk!" He exclaimed while jumping onto the pile of silk. "Oh, yeah!" He laughed as Abu held a piece of silk to his face in awe. "It's nice, isn't it?" Iago asked and Abu nodded cheerfully. "And it's mine, so beat it! You'll shed monkey fur on it."

"You know, Iago, I don't think you can control your temper." Aladdin pointed out and Iago just waved him off. " How about a deal? If you can hold your temper until we leave, my share of the silk is yours." Aladdin bargained and Iago asked if he heard a sucker bet. "Of course, one little tantrum and you get nothing." Aladdin finished explained. Iago said it would be easy and that he was cool as a cucumber.

Genie, as a mover, said. "Yo, folks! This box marked "dragon", where do you want it? Kitchen or den?" He asked as he picked up the crate. "Hmm, feels curiously light. Feels almost…" He looked inside the crate."empty! Uh, Al? The dragon's gone."

XxRebelWriterxX

That night, we all gathered together to try and find the dragon. He had to make an appearance at some point, right? Iago didn't seem to think so. "Face it, the dragon is gone. As is our reward." Iago was complaining, which he had been doing all day.

"Shh. I have a gut feeling it's still here." Aladdin assured him. Iago rolled his eyes. "I'm supposed to trust your gut? I am out of here!" Iago nearly shouted when Aladdin reminded him that the bet was still on."I'm with you, laddie." Iago assured, forcefully smiling.

I shook my head. These people were crazy. "I think we have more important things to worry about than a silly bet." I reminded them. Then I turned to Genie. "Any idea on where he could be, love?" I asked my husband.

Genie turned into a swat member. "An anonymous tip places the suspect inside this government warehouse. It's the biggest building in Pei Ling! Semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic deductive reasoning." Genie told us.

"We've sunk to this." Iago groaned and Aladdin and I turned to glare at him. "Uh, I mean, Genie knows best!" He chuckled nervously.

More Genie SWAT team members arrive at this time, and one of them knocked down the door to the warehouse. "After you!" Genie said and we all entered the warehouse. Aladdin, Abu and I were all carrying lanterns Genie had made appear for us.

"Smells funny in here." Aladdin pointed out and I sniffed, realizing he was right. Iago asked if it was Dragon smell. Abu saw a paper dragon and was so scared he dropped his lantern and ran away. The crates in the warehouse are filled with fireworks.)

"Gunpowder smell!"Genie said in relief, before instantly becoming alarmed."Gunpowder?!" He yelped and I gasped, realizing what that meant. The flame from Abu's lantern was working its way toward the crates of fireworks. Genie picked me up and we all run out of the building and hid behind some barrels just before it exploded.

"Well, if the dragon's around, he's awake." Aladdin said right as the guy from earlier popped up from inside one of the barrels. He gasped when he saw the fireworks. "Hey! It's the heatstroke-delirious-run-away-screaming guy!" Genie said, causing me to stifle a giggle.

"My name is Zin Lao." Zin informed us. Genie smiled. "Nice barrel! I live in a lamp!" He exclaimed, but Aladdin had now caught Zins attention."Zin, who are you hiding from?" Aladdin asked and when Zins answer was myself, we all gave him a strange look. Why would he be hiding from himself?

"Yeah, that's very deep. But we're on a dragon hunt with reward pending." Iago informed him, looking annoyed once more. Zin then informed us that the dragon would not attack us as long as we were with him. "Right. This is one of those dragons that fears young cowards."

Aladdin yelled Iago's name, not impressed with his attitude. "Eh, this kid has some complex problems. Let him crawl back into his barrel and we'll scoot." Iago whispered and I rolled my eyes at his negativity. He seriously needed to work on it.

Genie was examining the barrel while this was going on. I turned to face him when he said, "Hmm, roomier than the lamp but kinda musty." He stuck his head through a knothole then. "Nice view, though!"

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Zin knows the town, he can help. We'll split up. Abu, Zin, and I'll search the south side. Carpet, Iago, Kendra and Genie take the north. We'll meet back in town square." Aladdin informed us and we all nodded our agreement.

XxRebelWriterxX

My group was now on the north side of town. Carpet looked inside a building while Genie, with his head turned into a search light, shone light on him. We hadn't found anything yet. "Another bright idea." Iago said sarcastically.

"I know! I'll think like a dragon!" Genie exclaimed, ignoring Iago as he turned his head into a dragon's, breathes fire, then changed back to normal. Iago asked him well. "Hard to say. Does "a land called Honah Lee" mean anything to you?" Genie asked.

"Could have been worse. I could have been on Zin-wimp's team." Iago sighed as the shutters of one of the houses open and Zin- or someone who looked like him- looked outside. "Hey, isn't that Zin guy supposed to be checking out the south side?"

"Yes." I replied, looking at the man curiously. He looked like him, but different. Darker almost. Genie flew up to him. "Sometimes I have trouble with simple instructions, so I write little reminders on my hand!" Genie said as he turned his hand into a notepad.

"Out of my way!"Zin lookalike said as he jumped out of the window to the ground. Iago then said that Zin was a deadbeat loser. "Where is Zin?" He growled.

"Is this a trick question?" Genie asked and Iago scoffed. He yelled at him that he was who he asked where he was. Confusing huh? "Let's review: we split into two teams, remember? The parrot, the rug, and myself took the north side. You, Zin, should be with Al and Abu on the south side!" Genie reminded him. The lookalike yelled the south side before running off. "Funny guy."

"Hilarious."Iago rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I feel like something is up with this guy. Something just doesn't make sense here." I said as I watched him run away.

"Eh, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Now come on! We got some looking to do!" Genie assured me. I shrugged and followed him and the others to continue our search through the town.

After he ran off, an hour later still found us searching through the north side of town, trying to find the dragon. "Never get involved. It's a code that's always worked for me!" Iago was muttering to us annoyed.

That was when Zin ran past us, looking scared. " Help! Please!" He yelled. Genie and I ran after him, shouting his name. "My code! My code!" Iago yelled after him and we both stopped running to look at him.

"But he's scared! He needs us!" Genie said and I nodded in agreement. That was when the Zin lookalike ran past us, chasing after the real Zin. "That's a mood swing."

After that, it wasn't long before Aladdin and Abu ran up to where we were standing. Genie and Aladdin yelled each others names before all three of us said simultaneously, "Something weird is going on."

"I'll tell you what's weird. I spent all night on a wild dragon chase. He's all gone!" Iago exclaimed and Genie reminded him about his temper. "I don't care anymore. No dragon means no silk means mad bird!" Iago grumbled before Carpet tapped Iago's shoulder. "And whadda you want?!" He almost shouted and Carpet pointed to the dragon approaching us. "Gentlemen, the bet is still on."

We quickly got onto Carpet and flew away from the dragon, but it chased us. "Assuming we live!" Genie gulped. Iago wouldn't have that though. "Okay, we've gotta catch this thing. What's your plan?" He asked Aladdin.

" Carpet, let's take him for a ride." Aladdin decided.

"That's the plan? We're gonna ride-share with a dragon? Even the genie, even the monkey could come up with something better than that!" Iago exclaimed as the dragon chased us through town, destroying buildings in the process.

"We have to lead him away before he destroys the city. Under the bridges!" Aladdin told Carpet and we flew under a tall bridge, then a low one. The dragon followed us.

"Low bridge!"Genie exclaimed and looked ahead. "Even lower bridge!" He pointed out as we just make it under the lowest bridge, but the dragon was too large and he got stuck. "I'll take it from here, Al! Ooh, I just love the way mud squishes through my toes, don't you?" He asked as he jumped into the river.

The dragon roared at him as Genie turned the mud into a brick. "Well, learn to like it! You're gonna be here for awhile." Genie smirked as he built a brick prison around the dragon. "Behold! The Great Wall of Genie!"

"Thanks, Genie. That should hold him this time." Aladdin smiled. Iago also looked really happy by this. "Come on, let's get the mayor." He said impatiently. Abu pointed towards the prison; red light was shining out of it. Zin then climbed out onto the roof. "Not again, I can't take this!"

"Zin?" Aladdin asked confused. Zin yelled at us to get away, that it was too dangerous. " Zin, what happened?" Aladdin asked, still not understanding what was going on.

I noticed the Zin lookalike at that point on another part of the roof. "Go ahead, Zin. Tell him. Tell your friend the truth." He shouted.

" Wait a minute!"Aladdin yelled. Genie looked between the two and said there was twin Zins. Which Iago said was double trouble. Aladdin jumped off Carpet onto the roof. I followed suit. "Zin, what is going on?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah, where's the dragon? Spit it out!" Iago snapped before he suddenly covered his beak. "Oops, the bet! I'm not getting involved."

"That is Zang. My, how shall I say, not-so-better half." Zin explained and Zang laughed saying that's debatable. "When we get together there's, well, you've seen it."

" You're the evil dragon?" I asked curiously. I knew something strange was going on, but this was weird. Of course, in this place, should I really be surprise with anything going on here? I've gone through so much stuff recently, it shouldn't be any surprise that two guys can get together and turn into a dragon.

"I'm involved!"Iago suddenly shouted before whispering. "The rewards rules are very explicit. Let him turn into the dragon."

" Zang is the evil one, but he has become so much stronger than I." Zin explained and Zang laughed saying that over the years, Zin had grown weary in his battle to control Zang. I felt sorry for Zin at that point. I can only imagine knowing that all the destruction going on here was because of him, even if he couldn't control it.

Genie appeared as an angel on Zin's shoulder. "Zin! Good can take evil any day!" He said before a Genie devil appeared on Zin's other shoulder. "You wish!" He laughed before the angel zapped the devil, who disappeared. "This was just a demonstration, but you get the point."

"Let us become the dragon, Zin, and destroy these fools!" Zang exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. Iago told them to go ahead and become the dragon and for us to get the nets. That was when Zang attacked Zin and them both began to wrestle.

"Dragon! Dragon! Dragon!: Iago yelled and Aladdin reminded him that we could all be killed. "Then we'll die rich! Yes! Dragon twin powers activate! Come on, Zin baby, go with the flow! What're you waiting for? Dragonize!"

"We're already rich, dummy. And I'm almost six months pregnant and have no intention of dieing any time soon." I snapped at the irritating bird.

"Will you just be quiet!" Zin snapped at us. Aladdin told him yes and to say the same thing to Zang. Zang laughed and said not in a million years. " No, Zang! Right now!" Zin snapped and he pushed Zang off the roof, and Carpet caught him.

"I think Zin's backbone just grew three sizes!" Genie smiled and I nodded in agreement. Aladdin cheered for Aladdin. Zang jumped back onto the roof. "You are quite the busybody." Zang snapped before he went to attack Aladdin and I. But Zin jumped in front of him.

"Leave them alone!" Zin snapped. Zang tried to punch Zin, but he blocked it. "Leave me alone."He growled. Zin and Zang were suddenly surrounded by a glowing white light. Zang began to tell Zang couldn't control him, but Zin stopped him. "Nothing without me!" Zin finished as the two men continued to fight, when they suddenly fell off the roof.

"Zin!" Aladdin shouted. The dragon appeared then, but this time it is white instead of red. It bowed to Aladdin and I, and we bowed back. It then flew over the buildings that were destroyed earlier, and they were magically restored.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next day in Pei Ling, Aladdin and I gathered to talk with the mayor. "Ah, balance. The spirits are at peace." The mayor was saying with a smile.

" Well, some more than others." Aladdin said and all three of us turned to where Genie and Iago were fighting over a piece of silk. I shook my head and turned to the mayor. "I apologize for my husbands behavior. Can't really say anything about the bird though." I told the mayor, who just chuckled.

"Face it! You blew it when you blew up at Zin!" Genie was telling Iago. "If I didn't freak out on Zin, he wouldn't have freaked out on Zang! I saved the day!" Iago defended himself. "Saved the day, lost the bet."Genie said.

Iago, who was now yelling incoherently at the top of his lungs, flew away. I shook my head at both of their immaturity.

"Ah, yes. The cosmic balance has been restored."

**And done! I feel like this was more of a filler chapter too, but it did have more of Kendra in it. Next chapter will probably not have much Kendra or Kristy in it, but the one after it will. I already have an idea for it. Hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. Please leave me a review though! Without those, I am sad!**


	29. Caught by the Tale

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever. I had to actually watch this episode to understand how to write it cause I'd never seen it before. There are some Aladdin episodes that I still have to watch! But, here's this one finally!**

**So, I've decided to just make this episode all third POV. It's just so much easier to do, you know? Some episodes are like that. Hope you like it anyway! Oh and italics will be the stories, kk?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Aladdin or anything Aladdin related. If anyone says I do, then they are lying, so do not believe them. Have a good day and... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 29: 6m**

The marketplace was busier than ever that day. And you better believe that since it was busy, there were some little thieves out there ready to take advantage of it! "Sugar dates! Pistachios! Ripe ban— Hey, where are my bananas?" Omar asked. He was a vendor in Agrabah.

Sitting up on the roof of the stall was two of Agrabah supposed to be renowned thieves. But Iago and Abu just could get ride of their sticky fingers and that was why they were enjoying bananas they had just taken from Omar's stall. "Ah! Ya did good, monkey."Iago sighed as he took another bite of his banana.

Genie appeared in the form of several policemen, only a few inches high, surrounding them. Kendra and Kristy stood to the side, watching everything in amusement. "Freeze! We've got you surrounded! Drop the fruit, no one gets hurt!" The Genie police officers said.

"But I'm starved! See, I have this, uh, potassium deficiency." Iago whined in an attempt to not have his fruit taken away. "Nice story! Tell it to the judge!" Genie banged a gravel. He had transformed into a judge before saying that.

"Behold! I'm an almighty genie!" A young voice called out, catching the attention of the four. Genie gasped. "A fellow genie right here in Agrabah! Coolness!" He laughed before flying off in the direction of the voice, Kendra and Kristy following right behind him.

"Swell, two weirdos in one town." Iago complained to Abu. Abu, however, ran after Genie and Kendra. "Woo, yeah! This other genie might actually grant wishes!" He perked up and then flew off after the others.

Genie, Kendra, Kristy, Iago, and Abu were looking into an alley where they saw two children, a boy and a girl. The girl was standing in a barrel. "I am the genie of the barrel!" The girl shouted out and Iago complained that he gave up a banana for this. " I will grant you three wishes."

"I wish for a million more wishes!" The boy exclaimed, waving his arms around for emphasis. Genie, however, couldn't take them talking about the rules wrong when a real Genie was right there to help them.

"That's cheating!" He told them as he flew out from his hiding spot. The girl asked says who. "Behold! I am an almighty genie!" Genie replied as he tried to look tough. Neither kid bought it however. "No, seriously. Get this: your names are... Kaveed and Yani!"

"Wow! How'd you know?" Yani, the girl, asked in amazement. " Because I have semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers! And, it's sewn on these tags here." Genie replied as he pointed to something on the back of Kaveed's collar.

"You're just a crafty sorcerer." Kaveed, the boy, snorted.

"Oh yeah? How do you think I got this?" Genie asked as he pointed at his smoke tail; Kaveed put his hand through it. "Hunting accident? Sorcerer do this?" He asked as he took off his head. "Or this?" He grew so large he took up the whole alley. "Or this?" He shrunk to just a few inches tall. "Or this?" He gave himself a tail like a mermaid and dove into the ground as if it's water. "Sorcerer? It is to laugh!"

"Can you do more?" Kaveed asked curiously. "Oh, that was nothing. You should have seen the time Aladdin and I-" He started, but Yani cut him off and asked, "Aladdin?!"

"Aladdin the hero! We're a team! Oh, and my wife over there helps too." He said, pointing over to Kendra. She waved and smiled. "We do good-guy stuff!" He turned into a cowboy. "Like helping the helpless! And conquering the unconquerable! And recycling the recyclable! Like the time when Aladdin's evil foe, Abis Mal, tried to steal the treasure of Fashoom!"

"_Fashoom, blast Aladdin and Kendra! I want that hero extra crispy!" Abis Mal shouted and Fashom, a giant cyclops, tried to zap Aladdin and Kendra with his magic eye._

_However, Genie jumped in front of them just in time and began absorb the energy coming from the magic eye. Abis Mal and his sidekick Haroud watched. "The genie is sacrificing himself for his cohort Aladdin!" Haroud gasped._

"_A Genie kinda thing to do..." Genie grinned and Abis Mal pouted. " Ooh, that genie has it all: power, courage, and sparkling smile." He complained like he usual does. Because that's all he does anyway._

_Aladdin began brandishing a sword. "Prepare to face defeat, Mal!" He exclaimed as Kendra skipped over to Genie. "Thanks for saving my life!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek and he grinned. "Can nothing stop Aladdin and his genie?"_

A tiny Genie dressed as an angel appeared and stopped the story. "Stop this! Stop this at once! Stop the violence! These are impressionable young children!" The Angel Genie reminded the bigger Genie. "Ooh, you're right... Then Al and the villain talked over their differences and rapped." He finished with a grin.

"Talk, smalk! I'll tell you how it really happened, and I won't spare you the grisly details." Iago snorted.

_Iago kicked open a door and puffed out his chest, trying to look all mach. "Is there a problem here?" He asked and looked over to where Aladdin, Kendra, and Abu were shackled to the wall. Aladdin perked up and shouted that they were saved. " Captured again, eh boys?"_

_Abis Mal and Haroud were watching from behind a curtain. " Haroud, it is the killer bird!" Abis Mal gasped in disbelief. "Indeed, sir. Your worthy nemesis, Iago, the Feathered Fury!" Haroud told him in fear._

"_Oh, he's a magnificent figure... Fry 'im, Fashoom!" Abis Mal commanded and Fashoom tried to zap Iago, but he held up a mirror and reflected the bolt back at him. There's an explosion and Fashoom fell down, on top of Abis and Haroud._

_ "Eye for an eye, fiends." Iago grinned victoriously._

"The end." Iago told the entranced Yani and Kaveed. Yani begged him as she handed Iago a pear. Iago started to eat it. "Did I say "the end"?" Iago asked and the children exclaimed that there was more. "Is there more fruit?" The two children nodded. "There's more."

Meanwhile, in the street outside the Thieves' Guild headquarters, Abis Mal and Haroud were walking along the street. Abis Mal was carrying a scroll. "Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, forty-ten... Eh, uh... Where was I?" Abis Mal asked as he looked up in confusion.

"I believe you had reached forty-ten. Fifty paces, sir." Haroud replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his boss. Again.

"According to this ancient scroll, the secret stronghold of Scorpo the Undefeated is near, where we will find Scorpo the Undefeated's golden weapon. Which was apparently crucial to the whole "undefeated" aspect of his career." Abis Mal explained for unknown reasons. After all, Haroud had heard who knows how many times about it.

They walked through a doorway into an empty square. There were scorpions painted on the walls and a large black fountain in the center. "This is it! I have discovered-" Abis Mal started, but cut off when he realized he'd discovered nothing. Which Haroud pointed out. "This isn't a secret stronghold. It's just a... a big empty place! Accessible to the general public! Stupid scroll!" He growled and threw the scroll to the ground.

Haroud picked up the scroll. "Perhaps my untrained eyes can glean something which eluded your keen intellect." Haroud suggested and Abis Mal told him to glean away. "''Whosoever seeks..." blah blah blah blah blah... Ah! Of course! Like the lowly desert scorpion, our fierce fighter seems to have favored an underground lair."

"Anybody could have gleaned that!" Abis Mal exclaimed but Haroud ignored him as he looked around the square and saw one of the paving stones has a carving of a scorpion on it. "There!" He shouted and pointed to it.

Abis Mal ran to the stone and touched it, and it started to slide away, revealing a hole in the floor, but trapping Abis Mal's fingers. He pulled them out, then tried to climb inside the hole, but he's too fat to fit inside it. " I can fit! I'm not as big as I look! Ooh, it's this baggy caftan!" Abis Mal tried to make excuses.

"We must enlist some help. Some small help..."

XxRebelWriterxX

Back in the alley where Genie and Iago were telling stories earlier. Kendra and Kristy were leaning against the wall, walking while the two kids begged to hear more stories. "Another story!" Yani begged at the same time Kaveed begged, " Please, Iago!"

"I await my muse, my inspiration." Iago sniffed and Kaveed held up a bunch of grapes, telling him that they brought my treats for him. "Story time!

Genie grabbed Iago and threw him out of the way. " Okay, okay! My turn, my turn!" Genie shouted as he sat cross-legged on the ground wearing Aladdin and Jasmine hand puppets Then he made them talk. "Hello, my name is Aladdin, the street rat turned adventure hero. Hi! I'm Jasmine the action-oriented yet feminine princess.

"Once on his most special day Aladdin was very sad. His little monkey friend went away on a banana hunt." Genie was saying as the kids and Abu yawned and began to fall asleep. Kendra was now watching her husband in amusement.

Meanwhile, in the marketplace, near the alley, Abis Mal and Haroud were walking down the street. "This place is usually teeming with filthy urchins." Haroud pointed out.

"His best gal was very busy with the annual palace cotillion." They heard Genie talking and they looked into the alley. "Aladdin's genie! Let's get out of here!" Abis Mal exclaimed quietly as he tried to run off.

" Wait!" Haroud stopped him. Abis Mal was complaining about how the genie had always ruined his plans. "This time I think he's helped."

"Surprise!" Genie exclaimed before making the Aladdin puppet say. "And I thought you forgot my birthday! Ha ha ha!" Genie then grew six more arms with puppets of Aladdin's other friends on them and made them laugh as well. That was when he noticed that the children and Abu were asleep.

"Well, who can top that?" Iago asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let me tell you about the night I clashed with Abis Mal's bat of doom!"

_Back inside of Fashoom's castle, Iago is there with a giant bat. "Say your prayers, leather-wings!" Iago yelled at the thing. He grabbed it's wings and spun it around before tossing it out of the castle._

"And that night, justice was served with blood!" Iago chuckled and the kids cheered, begging him to tell it again. Genie however, was not happy. "Genie, dear, are you alright?" Kendra asked, speaking for the first time.

"You don't need slimy bats and gratuitous violence. A story can be wholesome and entertaining. And teach a little lesson, too." Genie said, ignoring his wife and walking away. The girls both ran after him.

"Good luck finding an audience. Tomorrow I'll tell you the story of the mad vizier and me. I came this close to ruling this burg. I-" Iago started, but Abu got angry at him and attacked him. The kids laughed as Abu chased him out of the alley. That was when Abis Mal and Haroud approached them.

"Hello, children." Haroud grinned and the kids instantly sensed that these were not guys to mess with. Yani suggested that they leave now. "'Kay. We'll find some other kids who wanna hear about Aladdin's greatest adventure." Abis Mal shrugged.

That got their attention. "What adventure?! What?!" Kaveed begged, ready to hear more. Yani was bouncing on her heals, also curious.

"Uh, um, yes, well... It all started at the hideout of the fearsome, famous antihero Abis Mal..."

_Inside of Abis Mal's hideout, a rope dropped from the ceiling, and Aladdin started to climb down it. Abis Mal was narrating the story. "...and, uh, Aladdin, with that lush hair of his. Uh, wait! No hair!" He exclaimed_

_Some of "Aladdin"'s hair suddenly disappeared. " He was completely bald! The strong young hero... No no no, wait wait! Not strong, weak!" Aladdin was having a hard time holding himself up. "Aladdin could barely climb, because his belly was so big!" Aladdin suddenly became extremely fat and fell to the ground. A tall, muscular version of Abis Mal stood over him._

"_Aladdin and his arch-nemesis came face to face! Well, eh, sort-of, uh, actually Aladdin had to look up, because Abis Mal was so tall." Abis Mal grew even taller. "I'll give you a sporting chance, my ineffectual foe. Ha ha!"_

_"Abis Mal" threw a sword to "Aladdin", who can barely lift it. He managed to pick it up and charged at Abis, who picked him up, spun him around, and threw him. A beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere and ran to Abis Mal and hugged him. "Oh, Abis Mal! You're so strong!"_

"No way!" Kaveed exclaimed, stopping the story. " Aladdin never loses!" He finished and Yani nodded. "Especially to a hummus-head like Abis Mal!" She added.

"A Hummus-head? I'll show you!" Abis Mal started, but Haroud cut him off. "You're very correct. Aladdin would be hunting for treasure." Haroud said and Kaveed agreed with him immediately. "How would you like to go on a treasure hunt, just like Aladdin?" He asked and Abis Mal stepped forward and said okay. "Not you, sir. Them."

" Oh, right. You like tight spaces, kids?"

Back in the Marketplace, Iago was eating grapes, and Abu was sitting next to him, still angry. " You want food? Break into the entertainment biz, like me." Iago said and Abu stole the grapes from him and ate them. "Hey!"

They saw Abis Mal, Haroud, and the two children walk past. "Abis Mal! The kids!" Iago exclaimed and the two quickly followed them.

In the entrance to Scorpo the Undefeated's lair, Abis, Haroud, and the kids were looking inside. "The treasure is down there?" Kaveed asked in disbelief and Haroud assured him it's true. Yani asked what kind of treasure suspiciously

" Actually, we have no idea exactly what it is, but it's some kind of a weapon-" Abis Mal started but Haroud covered his mouth. "Did we mention the item is golden?" He asked. Yani instantly backed off saying that it was a bad idea and that they weren't going to do it. " Alas. Few are as brave as Aladdin." He sighed as he lowered a rope down into the hole.

" I'm brave!" Kaveed snorted and he began to climb down the rope. Yani followed him, yelling after him to wait.

Iago and Abu had just come to the entrance to the square. They didn't see the two kids however. "I see two bad guys. No kids. If anything happens to those kids... I won't get anymore freebies." Iago sighed but Abu began chattering angrily at Iago. "I'm just hiding my true compassion behind a facade of selfishness! Really!"

Meanwhile, Kaveed and Yani have reached the floor of the underground chamber. "How goes it, little treasure hunters?" Abis Mal called down. Kaveed instantly spotted it and he yelled out that he saw it.

Kaveed ran over to a pedestal where there was a golden helm shaped like a scorpion, picked it up, and ran back to the rope. The pedestal lowered and a portcullis behind it started to raise. " I found the treasure! I'm an adventurer just like Aladdin!" Kaveed laughed. Yani told him to hurry so they could get out of there. " We have the treasure!"

"Oh, Aladdin would be so proud!" Abis Mal laughed and Haroud told them to be good little adventurers and tie it to the rope. Yani tied the helm to the rope and the two men started to pull it up. "Thanks, kids! " He picked up the helm. "Now I, Abis Mal, have the secret weapon of Scorpo the Undefeated!" The kids shouted his name in shock.

"Those Aladdin stories have rotted your brains! You kids have been rooting for the wrong guy!" Abis Mal laughed and threw the rope down into the chamber below.

Kaveed and Yani huddled together, frightened. Behind them, where the portcullis was earlier, are six sets of glowing eyes. Abis Mal and Haroud ran off with the weapon; once they're gone Abu and Iago ran up to the chamber entrance.

"I'll fly us down to the kids." Iago said and he picked Abu up with his talons. "You feel lighter. You been eating okay?" Iago asked and Abu just glared up at him.

Kaveed and Yani looked up and saw Iago and Abu's silhouette, but from their angle they looked like a giant bat. "The Bat of Doom!" They exclaimed in horror. "Abis Mal sent it to attack us! But I'm going to attack it first!" Kaveed decided in determination.

As Iago and Abu reach the floor, Kaveed tackled them. He missed Abu, but landed on top of Iago. "Iago? I thought you were the Bat of Doom." Kaveed said as he got off of the injured parrot, who was angry now.

"Bat of Doom?! That was just a story! You-" Iago started but Abu started chattering at Iago angrily. "My story was not too scary!" He tried to point at Abu, but something in his wing made a cracking sound. His wing was twisted. "Ow! Look at this! This is pretty!" Kaveed apologized.

Iago sighed. "All right, all right. I'll fly up and get some help." He said and he tried to fly out, but his his wing was too damaged and he just fell back down again. "Oh, great, I'm busted."

"We're trapped." Yani sighed and Iago exclaimed trapped in disbelief. " Shh! Listen..." She warned him and they all quieted down to hear a rustling sound coming from the room behind where the pedestal was. They started to back away as giant scorpions came out of doorway and started heading towards them. "Don't worry, Kaveed. Iago conquered the Bat of Doom. He'll protect us."

"Iago, I'm scared." Kaveed whispered. "You're scared? I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Iago shouted. "But heroes can't be scared. Can they?" Yani asked in disbelief. They were now backed up against the wall on the opposite side of the chamber.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes a hero can be so scared that he, uh-" Iago stopped and Kaveed prompted him on. "I forget!"

Yani looked behind her and saw a pillar. "Climb, Kaveed!" She said and the two children climbed to the top, out of reach of the scorpions. Iago was still frozen with fear, so Abu pulled him up to the top with him.

XxRebelWriterxX

Inside the Skull and Dagger, headquarters of the Thieves' Guild, Abis Mal was marveling over his new weapon with a smirk. Haroud was unamused though. Of course, when is he ever. "It's just a hat." He told him boss.

"Haroud, it's not just any hat. This is the hat of a man who was undefeated!" Abis Mal exclaimed as he took his own hat and put on the golden helm. "And it's shiny and everything!" He jumped up on top of the table. "Friends! Colleagues! Criminally inclined! Bow down, for I shall now rule you all!"

The place was empty, except for a waiter and a big, stupid thief called Akbar. " Sorry, Mal. Slow day." The waiter shrugged and Abis Mal sighed in disappointment. "Ooh, rats." He grumbled.

"Akbar want shiny hat!" Akbar said and Abis Mal tried to shoo him off. The big oaf advanced on Abis Mal though, determined to get what he wanted. "Akbar want shiny hat now!" He shouted and Abis Mal stood cowering. However, a bolt of magic shot out of the helm's scorpion tail, freezing Akbar.

" I'm... I'm alive! And you, you're... frozen! Akbar the mighty is out of action!" Abis Mal exclaimed in a sing song voice. The waiter, however, was not impressed and told him that he could do around freezing his customers. However, Abis Mal just froze him.

"Did you see that, Haroud?! Pretty snazzy, eh? Now, what to do? What to do?" Abis Mal wondered and Haroud mentioned the throne. "I'm not following you." Abis Mal said dumbly. Haroud resisted the urge to face palm and told him the throne of Agrabah. "Yes? Yes?" Haroud finished with could be yours. "Right! My longtime villainous goal!"

Meanwhile, back in Scorpo the Undefeated's lair, the four were still trying to figure out how to get away from the giant scorpions. "Maybe this isn't as bad as it looks." Iago chuckled nervously. Kaveed told him no more stupid lies while Abu chattered angrily. "Okay, I lied. It's Aladdin. He's the hero. He has the guts. He has the bright ideas. He's the one who never gives up."

"If Aladdin doesn't give up, then we won't give up." Yani said determined. Kaveed asked her how they were gonna stop the scorpions. "We don't have to stop them. We just have to escape them." She pointed out.

"This kid's soundin' more like Aladdin by the minute. Which means a cockamamie plan should be forthcoming." Iago sighed and Yani said that they would go the way the scorpions came and to follow her.

There was a line of pillars leading back towards the gate where the scorpions entered the chamber. Yani started jumping from one pillar to another, and the others followed her. Iago grabbed on to Abu's tail, since he still can't fly. As Abu jumped to another pillar, the scorpions almost get Iago. "Aah, keep me up! I've had enough damage for one day!" Iago warned him.

"Jump!" Yani shouted when they reached the pillar closest to the gate, they jumped down to the ground and run through it. "Hurry!"

Kaveed was the last one to reach the gate. He picked up a sword lying on the ground and cut a rope holding up the portcullis. He then dove underneath it just before it hit the ground, trapping the scorpions on the other side. The four of them were now in a long underground tunnel. "I'll find a way out. Come on!"

"Not that I didn't have moments of heroism..." He ran into a spiderweb. "Ow! A spiderweb in my face! Get it off! I'm creeping out here!

"Well, now what?!" Iago shouted when they came to a fork in the road. Kaveed shouted that he felt a draft and to follow him. They did and entered one of the side caverns. There's a semi-transparent skylight in the roof of the chamber, and the sounds of the marketplace can be heard. "Oh, this is lovely."

They children cheered and began climbing pillars up towards the roof of the chamber, where they try to push the skylight open.

In the marketplace, a man was lying on a bed of nails above the skylight. When they finally managed to get it open they flip the bed of nails over on top of the man, who screamed. " The marketplace! We're free!"

"There you are!" Genie shouted and they turned to see Genie and the two girls running up to them. Iago muttered something sarcastic as Genie joined them, still wearing his sock puppets. "Story-time! Where have you been?" He asked.

" Abis Mal trapped us!" Yani shouted and Kaveed nodded. "There were these giant scorpions, and then they-" He was cut off when Genie said that his story was much better. " It's not a story!" The two shouted together.

"Abis Mal tricked us into getting him this golden hat-thing!" Yani said. "Yeah, it belonged to some undefeated guy." Kaveed finished with a nod. Genie looked unconvinced, but the girls looked worried. They felt that they were not making this up.

"What could he do with a hat?"

XxRebelWriterxX

"We'd better get to the palace and warn Al, just in case. Feeling fleet of foot, my friend?" Genie asked before he turned Abu into a two-humped camel, and the others climb up onto his back. The kids are on the front hump, Genie at the back, and Iago held on to the tail. " Hmm, need an extra seat." He created a third hump, which Kaveed took. "That's better!"

"Uh, Genie, what about Kristy and I?" Kendra reminded her husband with a raised eyebrow. Genie smacked the side of his head. " Right! You two need a camel as well!" He exclaimed before making a camel appear. Then they were off... slowly.

"Hey, we're not setting any new land speed records here!" Iago yelled unimpressed. "Nothing that roller skates and rocket boosters won't fix." Genie said and he made skates and two rocket boosters appear on the two camels.

They raced through the marketplace in a matter of seconds and crash through the palace's front gates. A few moments later, they were hiding behind a column, looking into the throne room. "What a-" The Sultan started, but Abis Mal froze him.

"You're witnessing history, Haroud." He laughed as he pushed the frozen Sultan to the ground. "Agrabah is about to get a new ruler! Me!"

"There will be no Sultan-tipping in my town!" Genie whispered as Abis Mal jumped onto the throne and laughed. "We should help him!" Yani whispered. "Oh, no. Genie can handle it." Iago assured her, not wanting to get involved.

"Sock puppets, you're on!" Genie exclaimed and then he took five of the Sock puppets, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Kendra and the dinosaur, and enlarged them, making them taller than a person. They hopped towards Abis Mal and Haroud.

"Haroud, it's the good guys!" He froze them. "Ha ha! I've done it!" He laughed but Haroud rolled his eye and said that they were giant sock puppets. "I thought the princesses looked a little wooly." He shrugged.

"So, you fell for my diversion, eh Mal? Ha! You should have seen yourself chasing after my socks. What a dupe! What a stooge! What a-" Genie was laughing until Abis Mal froze him. Kendra and Kristy both face palmed.

" Genie can usually handle it..." Iago hesitated and Yani asked what happened if he can't. "Eh, usually that's where Aladdin comes in and says something like..."

"Your reign is over, Abis Mal!" Aladdin suddenly shouted and everyone perked up. "Huh, I'm confused. Am I tellin' another story?" Iago asked, not understanding what was going on there. Everyone had turned to the fight.

"Yeah!" Abu shouted as he pointed to one of the windows where Aladdin was standing, holding a sword and the end of a rope. He swung down and landed in front of Abis Mal. "You'd better call off the coronation, Mal."

"Oh uh, by the way, Aladdin, I have a new name: Abis the Undefeated!" Abis Mal shouted as he started shooting frost bolts at Aladdin, who dodged easily. " Hey! No! You weren't supposed to dodge! Dodging is out!"

"I'll just await your victory from a safe distance." Haroud chuckled as he ran back to hide behind the throne. Abis Mal chased Aladdin around the giant sock puppets, trying to freeze him. When he's not looking, Aladdin pushed the dinosaur puppet over on top of him.

" Aah! Oh, big sock. Right. Hold still, you lowly... uh... uh, um..." Abis Mal stumbled and Haroud peaked out from behind the throne and suggested rakish knave. Aladdin ran in front of Haroud and started taunting Abis Mal. "Yes! Take that, rakish knave!"

"Wait!" Haroud shouted but Abis Mal tried to freeze Aladdin, but he moved just in time and the bolt freezes Haroud instead. Abis Mal shouted his name and ran up to him. Aladdin pushed the frozen Haroud over on top of Abis Mal. "Haroud! Get off!"

Kaveed started to laugh and Yani covered his mouth, but it's too late. "Oh, you think it's funny, do you? Well you're next!" Abis Mal threatened. "Innocent bystanders are supposed to sit tight and clam up." Iago whispered to them as Abis Mal tried to freeze the kids, but they ducked behind the pillar.

" I'm no bystander! I'm a hero like Aladdin!" Kaveed said as he ran into the throne room. Yani shouted after him to wait but Kaveed head-butted Abis Mal in the stomach. It doesn't hurt him though and Abis grabbed him and lifted him up by his belt. "Prepare to be stung, you little Aladdin booster!" Abis Mal grinned.

" Drop him, Abis Mal!" Aladdin shouted and while Abis Mal isn't looking, Kaveed slipped out of his belt and escapes. "I've got a genie and I'm not afraid to use him."

Aladdin pulled the belt off of the frozen Genie so quickly that he started to spin around, towards Abis Mal. "I can't freeze him! He's already frozen!" Abis Mal shouted as Genie's arm knocks the helm off of Abis Mal's head. "My hat!"

Abis Mal ran and dove towards where the helm fell, but when he reached it Aladdin was there and was standing over him with his sword. "No!" Abis Mal shouted but Aladdin raised his sword and chopped the tail off the scorpion on Scorpo the Undefeated's helm.

Genie unfroze. " Hey, I'm thawed!" He said, pretending to melt into a puddle before turning into himself. Kendra ran over to her husband and hugged him. "Next time, pay attention in a fight and don't get frozen" She warned him before kissing him.

Haroud thawed, then looked around. "Oh, my! However did I get in the palace?! I'll let myself out." he chuckled nervously before he ran away. Aladdin smirked at Abis Mal and told him that this was the end;

Abis Mal began running away. "This story's not over!" He shouted back and tried to escape. However, the guards unfreeze just in time to capture him. "...yet."

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that day, at Aladdin's hovel, Aladdin, Genie, Kendra, Kristy, Iago, Abu, and the two kids were sitting around a table. "And now, just desserts." Genie said as he created a giant banana split which covered the entire table

The two girls immediately dug in and Abu started shoveling food into his mouth, but the children were staring at Aladdin. "Do I have food on my vest or something?" Aladdin whispered. He two children were staring at him in disbelief.

"He never ate in the stories!" Kaveed said but Yani shushed him. Aladdin asked them what exactly they had told them in the stories. "You were the best hero ever!"

"The best! And taller!" Yani giggled. "Gigantic!" Kaveed added and Yani nodded dreamily. "Yeah, gigantic..."

"Doing stuff like escaping from killer scorpions and helping to save Agrabah?" Aladdin asked with a raised eyebrow and the two shouted yeah, like that in unison. "Like you. Anybody can be a hero." Aladdin told them.

"The key is how you tell it to your friends when you get home. You gotta spice it up, dramatize, embellish!" Iago told them and Genie asked him if he learned anything. " ...then, hit 'em with the message, like in your case, I think "don't talk to strangers" would be apropos!"

**Lol, Iago;s got a point there, kiddos. Never talk to strangers! Except on Halloween when your trying to get some candy. Other than that, don't! Okay? Good. Anyway, not much happened in this one. Next episode will be fun though! It has a long script too so it will be a long chapter. Like the script is twenty six pages long. Exciting right? Anyway, REVIEW!"**

**Oh, and if you like Twilight, please check out Beneath the Twilight by KNeu21. It's a pretty awesome story and I think you guys would enjoy it. The story isn't recognized like I think it should be. So I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! Thank you guys and I hope you consider checking it out. Thanks**


	30. Elemental, My Dear Jasmine

**This is my third attempt to write this! My first time, the computer completely deleted it. I was only a few pages in, so it wasn't too bad. My second time, my computer broke down and I had to get a new one. I was halfway finished. So, I'm not to happy right now. **

**And now I'm struggling to write this. Guys, no matter what, if you getting off your computer, BACK UP YOUR WORK! It's irritating as Hell to have to rewrite this three times.**

**I also had to completely redo the time chart I had set up. Do you know how long that took? I have to carefully line up each chapter to make sure that she's nine months by chapter fifty. It's not as easy as you'd think. Bleh. Oh well. We're at six months and one week! Enjoy!**

**Anyway, I also want to apologize on the delay. Not only has all the crap above happened, but my grandpa had been sick for the past couple weeks. He died Friday and I just haven't been into writing. But I'm back now. I really need to get back into this story. I'm sure your all ready for chapter fifty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. That is a privilege I have yet to earn. Maybe one day though. You guys can't see, but I'm staring into the horizon with a hopeful gaze.**

**Chapter Thirty: 6m1w**

Jasmine and I wanted to go to the beach. Simple as that. We needed to get out of the Palace for a while and stretch our legs. This week seemed to be especially hard on us.

Jasmine's little one finally decided he/she wanted to be an acrobat just like my daughter. And the only time the two decided to practice was when Jasmine and I went to bed. So we were both up all night. My body was sore and I knew Jasmine's was too.

On top of that, I looked like I swallowed a beach ball. My back and feet both hurt and I was extremely off balance. I was irritable and always seemed to have a headache. And it didn't help that I had to run to the bathroom every hour on the hour.

As you can imagine, the boys and animals didn't enjoy having two extremely irritable princesses and pretty much did everything we told them to do. And when we practically demanded that they take us to the beach, they jumped at the opportunity. So we packed up everything we would need and Carpet flew us to a secluded island with a beautiful beach.

And that leads us to where we are now. Kristy and I were relaxing on a beach towel, tanning. Genie managed to poof up bathing suits for us and that was what we were wearing. We also had sun dresses next to us and we were wearing sunglasses.

My bathing suit were just like my outfit, black and gold. So was my sundress. Kristy and Jasmine tried to talk me out of it, seeing as how black draws in the sun, but I refused! Kristy swim suit was purple and green, so was her dress.

Abu and Iago were also laying on a towel, eating a basket of fruit. There was also a canopy with several pillows, towels, and beach items lying about near them. Iago was complaining, again. The bird always found something to complain about. "I don't get this beach stuff; we live in the desert, OK? So what do we do for fun? Frolic in the sand!" He grumbled and kicked sand on Abu, who looked angry. "I think someone needs to get a life-"

He is cut off as Abu shoved a banana in his beak, silencing him. I laughed. "Serves you right Iago when all you do is complain. Does anything make you happy? You know, besides gold?" I asked and Iago glared at me, unable to answer.

I giggled again before turning to where Genie was playing volleyball with Carpet. "Do over! Do over! Now I'm warmed up! Return this!" Genie shouted as he hit the ball to Carpet. Carpet returned the hit, and Genie dived for it, falling face first in the sand. " I wasn't ready!"Genie huffed as he got up, spitting out sand, and hit the ball again to Carpet. "Do over! And none of that spiking stuff!"

Genie was one of the craziest guys I knew. But I suppose that's why I loved him so much. After all, I was a little crazy myself growing up. I just matured a lot as I grew up. I wouldn't want Genie to change for anything though. He was perfect the way he was.

I continued looking around the beach and spotted my brother and Jasmine a crossed the beach. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Jasmine looked pretty pissed. I raised an eyebrow and wondered what Aladdin did now. He looked pretty sheepish about something.

And then that was when Genie came barreling between the two of them and he accidentally knocked Jasmine into the water. Kristy and I exchanged a look before jumping up and throwing on our sun dresses before running to the group.

Jasmine got up sputtering and looked at herself, right as a very large wave came and completely covered her and knocking her down. Iago began to laugh as Jasmine got up, drenched, and her hair messed up and covered in seaweed. "Jasmine! Ha, are you-" Aladdin began but he broke off, snickering.

Carpet came and offered her a tassel to help her stand. She looked highly annoyed as picking seaweed of her arm and hair. Iago came and flapped next to her head. "It's not funny!" She snapped, clearly not amused.

"Ok, we are not laughing at you – well actually, yes, we are! Ah, ha ha ha!" Iago laughed and Abu and Genie began to laugh hysterically.

Aladdin looked like he wanted to laugh, but he tried to stop the others. "Genie…"He began before he looked at Jasmine again, whose pants have now ballooned out with water. She grabbed the material and pulled, spilling water and fish out of the pant legs and onto the beach. Aladdin began to laugh.

"Ohhhhhhh…"Jasmine growled in anger before she stormed off the beach as Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Iago begin to laugh uproariously. Kristy and I quickly followed after her, but not before shooting everyone an annoyed look.

Jasmine wandered into a grotto and was sitting on a rock overlooking the water when we caught up with her. She was looking at herself in disgust. "Ewwww!"Jasmine groaned as she grabbed seaweed out of her hair and threw it into the water. "Well, they didn't have to laugh!"

"You okay, Jasmine?" I asked as Kristy and I sat down beside her. She opened her mouth to speak, when a humongous wave came up at us and knocked us into the water. We yelled in surprise and when we resurfaced, we tried to yell for help, but we were pulled under once more.

Next thing I knew, we were being surrounded by a swirling vortex that pulled us far below. When we arrived at the bottom, in an overhang, the vortex disappeared, and we all grabbed our throats, unable to breath. Just then, a mermaid swam up. She had red hair, ending in a lobster tail, spiral shell earrings, and was wearing a reddish-orange bustier top and tail with tiger shark markings. The mermaid looked delighted.

"Hello sailors."She said before looking at us. She looked at us accusingly. "You're not sailors – you're girls!"

We were unable to answer cause we were too busy choking. We gestured to the mermaid, who looked annoyed, but threw some of her magic at us. I was surprised to find that we could now breath underwater. "We can breathe? Underwater?" Jasmine asked in amazement.

"Yes, but don't try it at home. This is enchanted water!" The mermaid replied as she began to swim around Jasmine, examining her. She completely ignored Kristy and I. "Works wonders for the complexion, too."

"Who, uh, wh-, Who are you?" Jasmine asked.

"I am Selene, daughter of the water, siren of the sea, belle of the swell!" She answered as she examined herself in a shell mirror, and swam back to us.

"I, uh, I am Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah. This is my sister-in-law Kendra and our friend Kristy." Jasmine said as she pointed us out in term. Selene didn't look like she cared too much about us to though. Well!

"Well, you look like a shipwreck." Selene pointed out as she began to pick starfish and weeds out of Jasmine's hair. "I should know, I've caused a few."

Jasmine lifted her hair up and pulled out a crab. "I uh, I'm not normally a mess, it's, well, it's just that my husband and I-"

"Boy trouble? How typical!" Selene cut her off, sounding completely disgusted. Well, she didn't like men at all! Which is funny because she originally thought we were sailors! Selene swam up to an opening in the cave, and looked toward the surface. She crossed her arms."You surface girls! The agony you put yourselves through!"

" But we have fun! It's not agony!" Jasmine cut her off and I nodded my agreement. I don't know what I'd do without my Genie. Even if he is a big goof ball.

"Your hair is!"Selene shouted and a tentacle grabbed Jasmine and yanked her away from us. She yelped in shock and we were surprised to see that a large purple octopus who had pulled Jasmine into his lap and had begun to do her hair. "Meet Armand! He's a miracle worker!" Selene promised as she pat her own perfect hair. "Knock yourself out big boy!"

Armand teased Jasmine's hair into a beehive, and held a mirror for Jasmine to see. Selene critiqued his work. "Hmmm… How bout going lighter?"She suggested and Armand began to spray Jasmine's hair with a can.

Jasmine's hair poofed up, and then fell, long and red, a la Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Armand shook his head know, and Selene scowled. "She looks like every other princess under the sea!" She protested as Armand was brushing Jasmine's hair again, back to normal, though not in her customary ponytail.

Suddenly we heard voices from above, carrying far below to them. "Jasmine! Kendra!"Both Genie and Aladdin were shouting. I smiled.

"That's Aladdin! He's my-" Jasmine began, but Selene cut her off and told her to deep six him. "No. We may have our differences, but nothing can come between us."

"Worships the dirt you walk on, does he?" Selene asked and Kristy and I exchanged looks. Neither of us liked the sly undertone to her voice. Neither did Jasmine. She told Selene that you could say that then suspiciously asked her why. Selene grinned at her, took the brush from Armand, and began to brush her own hair. "Then it will be a challenge for me to steal his heart."

"What?"All three of us shouted in anger. Armand suddenly wrapped his huge tentacles around Jasmine and us, pinning us to him. Selene still had a nasty grin on her face as she picked up a seashell. She squeezed it, and pearls spit out, forming a necklace for her. "Oh, uh, let go of me!" Jasmine growled as we struggled against the octopus.

"Sinking ships gets so old, and I've never worked the dry side." Selene grinned when Aladdin's voice came down again. We all looked up and continued to kick and struggle against Armand. Selene looked in a mirror held by Armand. "But land or sea, I'm still me. I'll win!" She smiled and then swam to the surface.

"Jasmine! We were just kidding! Really!" Aladdin shouted out again. The three of us just watched in horror as Selene swam towards the surface, and Aladdin.

Our struggles intensified after that. We were not about to let some mermaid steal Aladdin. Though I doubted Aladdin would be interested in anyone but Jasmine. That didn't mean we weren't worried. She had magical powers after all. " Oh, OH, let go!" Jasmine growled as she continued to struggle.

Armand glared at her, and began to walk. As he passed a fallen tree, Kristy put both her feet on it and pushed hard. It propelled us backward. Armand knocked his head on a rock and was dazed. A large conch shell fell from the top of the rock wall, and landed right on his head. He let go of us, and we began to swim to the surface.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd****POV)**

Selene reached the surface, and pulled herself up on a rock. She then threw some magic dust trails from her hand that encircled her tail, making them become legs. She was now in a reddish-orange and yellow dress, with remarkably similar markings that she had before on her tail. She looked at her self and moved her feet.

"Legs? What's all the fuss about?" She wondered before she looked down and noticed Jasmine, Kendra, and Kristy swimming towards them. "Ohhh, the Princess is mad at me!" She mocked as she put her hands up like she was defending herself. "I'm scared! Hmpt!"

Selene pointed her finger at the water, and her magic solidified the waters surface, like a large plastic cover. The three girls arrived at the surface, but couldn't break through. They began to pound on it. "Oh, Oh-no! Uh, Uh!"

Selene grinned as she watched the water moving where the girls were pounding their fists, but having no luck. "Oh yes, and the spell can't be broken until I return…If I return." Selene smirked before walking away.

Meanwhile, Aladdin was on the beach, skipping stones into the water, looking dejected."I didn't mean to make her mad!" He said. He vaguely heard Iago saying something about how he shouldn't have laughed at her, but he wasn't listening. " Sometimes I just don't understand her." He sighed.

Suddenly, a large burst of red magic tossed Aladdin, Iago, and Abu- who had wandered over- into the air. They reappeared and were now sitting at a table, Iago on the table, Abu and Aladdin in seats. A blue stage, covered in yellow smiley faces springs in front of them, and Carpet was playing drums.

When he finished his set, a spotlight shined on the stage, and Genie appeared. As upset as he was that his wife had disappeared, Genie wanted to make his friend happy. So, pushing aside his feelings, he came up with this idea.

He was dressed in a jacket and shirt, and his tail is a microphone. He winced when he got feedback on the mike, and tapped it. "Hey it's great to be back! Anybody here from out of the city-state? Ya know, I love the royal family, but what's the deal with princesses today?" Genie asked and Aladdin scowled.

Genie zapped over to the table. "They say they want a guy with a sense of humor, but if ya laugh at em-" he sliced his head off, rolled it down his arm, and tossed it onto the table. Carpet gave a drum roll. Everyone looked at his head, still talking. "Is it me, or what?"

"Yeah! Why do girls have to be so complicated?" Aladdin asked, feeling somewhat dejected again. But mostly he felt annoyance and frustration.

"They should adore you without question! Period! The end!" Iago exclaimed as he put his wings on his hips. Abu pounded the table with his fist and shouted out his agreement. Aladdin sighed and said to tell that to Jasmine.

Genie blew up his head, disappeared and reappeared back on stage. "Now take my fifth master, Sheik Boo-Baum, fifty wives and a thousand and one nights, now, ha ha, I'm no mathematician but–" Genie stopped suddenly when he saw something. It was Selene, sashaying up the beach. Genie looked surprised. " Uh-oh, we got company!"

Genie turned into a blue crab, and scuttled behind a rock. All his props disappeared. Carpet was on a rock, Iago was on Aladdin's shoulder, and Abu was grabbing Aladdin's leg.

They all watched her walk towards Aladdin. Iago flew up off his shoulder as Selene reached Aladdin. She put one finger on his lips, then closed his mouth."Careful! I know someone who drowned that way!" She giggled flirtatiously before walking off.

Iago flapped back to Aladdin who looked stunned. "Babe-a! Woo Iago smirked as Selene sat and posed seductively on a rock. "Magnificent view, isn't it?" She asked with a sultry wink.

As Aladdin was staring at her, Genie, still a crab came to Aladdin and used a claw to chomp on his toe. Aladdin yelped in pain and went to shout Genie's name, but he cut him off. "We have to find Jasmine! And Kendra and Kristy, remember?"

Abu and Carpet nod. Iago hit Aladdin's shoulder with his wing. "But look at her! Total knockout!" He landed on Aladdin's shoulder. "And did you see those pearls? She's rich!" Aladdin reminded him that so was Jasmine in annoyance and Genie agreed. "But this girl flaunts it!"

"Hey, maybe she's seen Jasmine." Aladdin wondered as he walked over to her. Selene had her hand raised to shade her eyes in the classic looking far and wide gesture. The she said something about finding a brave knight to escort her somewhere.

Aladdin wasn't concerned about that, he just wanted to find his wife. He even annoyed whatever Iago had just said. Aladdin came onto the rocks, took her hand, and helped her stand. "But I don't know my way around! I am so very far from my kingdom."

"She's royalty too! This is great!" Iago grinned

None of them noticed the glare Selene sent Genie the crab as he was crawling around. "How cute, a genie!" She muttered and pointed at him with her hand behind her back. A large wave came up onto the beach and grabbed him, carrying him far off shore. Genie yelled in surprise.

Aladdin removed Selene's hand from his arm. "Actually, I'm looking for someone too. Have you seen a girl? Well, three of them actually?" He asked. Selene seemed to think hard for a minute before mentioning that she had seen a soaked dark headed girl with two other girls. "That's them!"

"She stormed off, complaining about her dreadful ex-husband." Selene shrugged as if it was no big deal. Aladdin repeated ex in disbelief. Iago told him that that would be him. "I have to find her and straighten this out." Aladdin said as he climbed down off the rock. "Guys, I'm going back to Agrabah!"

"Oh-a! Well it looks like I have my brave and manly escort after all!"Selene giggled as she grabbed onto his arm so he can escort her. Aladdin blinked in surprise before saying he guessed so. "Let's swim! I, I mean, walk!"

They walked off. Abu, Iago, and Carpet were standing on the beach when they hear honking. They looked out toward the ocean and saw Genie racing towards them on a jet ski. He hit a large rock and flew off the jet ski, landing on the beach. "Where's Al?"

Carpet skirted around him, and pointed in the direction. Then he took Genie's head and actually turned it in the right direction. Aladdin and Selene were walking and talking. "Your arm is so powerful, mmmmmm. Are you a swimmer?" Selene was asking Aladdin.

Genie floated down with an umbrella, dressed as Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio. He landed on Aladdin's shoulder, and closed his umbrella. "Let your conscience be your guide. You have to find Jasmine!" Genie whispered to him. Aladdin told him that that was what he was doing and Genie pointed at Selene. "Does she have to come?" He asked.

Selene looked to see what is going on. She saw Genie, got a nasty look on her face, and pointed at him, filling the air with bubbles. The all converged over Genie's head and exploded with water, knocking him off Aladdin's shoulder with a yell.

They continued to walk off as Genie pulled his head out of the sand. He spit out sand, and began to box in place, fists flying. "Ok, who did that? Come on, I know there was magic involved!" Genie shouted to no one.

XxRebelWriterxX

"I will not let that two-faced fish steal Aladdin! There has to be some way out of this water-world." Jasmine said from where she was sitting on the rock, fuming. Kristy and Kendra were swimming not to far from her, also furious.

They swam off, and Armand came to the rock they were just at, having just missed them. He lifted the rock, where there was a little squid. It spit into his face, and swam off. Armand threw the rock and shook the ink off.

The three girls got to openings in the roof of the underwater world and looked out. They looked through one particular opening, and saw their city through it."Wow - it's Agrabah! This water really is enchanted." Kendra cheered and the others did as well before they continued to swim, looking out different openings.

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Selene, still hanging onto his arm, were in the Agrabah marketplace, talking.'Sooo, you survived the elephant stampede and got the treasure?" Selene asked in complete awe- fake of course!

"Well, yeah, pretty much." Aladdin said, feeling flattered. He had no clue that his wife had just seen everything and that she was tearing up."Aladdin how could you?" She asked no one in particular. The other two girls exchanged a look.

In the Marketplace, a camel dipped his head into the water to get a drink, and saw Jasmine's image looking back at him. When he spied it, he ran off.

A man, carrying a yoke on his back with two buckets of water, was walking along the street, and put them down in the street, in front of Aladdin and Selene, who have just come up. The girls saw them and instantly tried to get their attention. "Would you like to buy a cool drink for the lovely lady?" The man asked Aladdin and Selene.

"I am parched here on land! Selene said harshly, but when she noticed that Aladdin looked surprised, her voice changed back to the sweet one of before."Ehem, in your land, that is. She caught herself.

The water man handed Aladdin the ladle. "Drink! Drink! I have plenty more." He exclaimed before he bent down to get the other ladle, and spotted the three girl's faces. "Gasp! There is three girls!" He said shocked.

"Uh, Where?"Aladdin asked, but before the man could answer, Selene put her arm around him and spun him around. They walked off, as she pointed to the bucket. The water man was still leaning over the bucket, looking at girl's image. Selene's magic made the water shoot into the man's face, knocking him high into the air.

Selene took the ladle from Aladdin and threw it out. "Ha ha, Aladdin, show me more of your beautiful city!" Selene giggled. Aladdin just looked annoyed as he said that he had to get to the palace. "Oooo, you take me to the finest places!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Kendra and Kristy watched the angry princess swim around in circles, the underwater version of pacing. They were angry as well. This was supposed to be a nice relaxing day at the beach for the two pregnant princesses, but instead, they were stuck in an underwater prison while Aladdin was being flirted with by an evil sea hag. "She won't get away with this!" Jasmine was seething.

"She won't Jasmine, don't worry. I don't even think Aladdin is interested in her anyway. Didn't you see how distracted he was?" Kendra spoke up, but Jasmine wasn't listening to her.

As Jasmine swam around, three purple tentacles shoot in front of her, blocking off forward swimming. As she turned around, three more purple tentacles block off her rear exit. She looked up and sees Armand. He was looming over her, but now began to close in. She screamed and the other two rushed forward to help, only to be corralled as well.

Armand had the three girls wrapped in his tentacles again. Jasmine struggled to get free and she finally frees an arm, and began to punch him, as Armand grunted and roared at her. The other two also managed to get free and followed what Jasmine was doing.

Jasmine, however, signaled them to stop when she got an idea as Armand grabbed her ponytail in another tentacle. "Armand! Armand stop!" Jasmine shouted as she pointed to her head. "You're messing up my hair!"

Armand got the horrified look on his face, as he slapped two of his tentacles on his face. He let go of them and began to try to fix their hair. The girls darted off and began to swim away quickly. Armand finally realized he's been had, and takes off after them.

He got close enough to them that one of the suctions on his tentacle grabs the bottom of Jasmine's shoe. She began to struggle again, and with the the help of the other two and a plop, she was able to free her shoe from her foot. They swam off and pressed themselves up against a rock, trying not to make a sound.

Armand, still with Jasmine's shoe attached, reached two of his tentacles around the rock, trying to grab them. Kristy, however grabbed both tentacles, and used the suctions on the tentacles, pressed them both together, pinning him to the rock.

"Knock yourself out, big boy." Kristy smirked as the girls swam past him. He glared after them and tried to follow. He did not make it far before the pinned tentacles pulled him back, making him crash against the rock. He sat there dazed, eyes spinning in his head.

The girls swam up to three large yellow fish, and jumped on their backs of it before riding off. "I have to get Aladdin to see me." Jasmine told the other two. They couldn't help but agree. They didn't to get Aladdin- or even Genie or the animals or Carpet- to see them.

Meanwhile, Aladdin and Selene, still holding his arm, were walking through the marketplace. They walked past vendors calling out their merchandise. "Pistachios!"One vendor shouted and Selene looked at it disgusted.

Aladdin looked at her, and she suddenly got a big smile on her face, and hugged herself close to him. A vendor shoves a fish under her nose. Shouting about fresh fish. Selene looked at the fish in surprise. "Charlie? You reckless fool."

"Uh, well, Selene? I should get going now." Aladdin said, not noticing when Jasmine's face appeared in a barrel of water. Aladdin was surprise, however, when he heard her voice, but was unable to see her. "Jasmine? Where are you?"

Selene went to stand next to the barrel. "Hmmm? I didn't hear anything!" Selene told him before she pointed to the barrel, causing holes to appear and water to spill out.

Aladdin tried to look around and passed her, but when he saw the barrel, it had nothing but fish in it. " Uh, there's somebody I have to talk to, right away!" Aladdin said, but Selene just threw her arms around Aladdin's neck and told him to talk to her. Aladdin tried to duck out of Selene's hug, but she then grabbed his arm. He sighed.

Sometime later, Selene was still dragging Aladdin around. Aladdin was trying to get her to let him leave, but she wouldn't let him speak. "Oh, clam up and show me around!" Was the only thing she said as she continued pulling him all over the place.

Meanwhile, on an archway overlooking them, Carpet, Abu, and Iago were watching them. Iago looked pleased by what he saw. " Look at 'em! Kid's turning out to be quite a lady-killer!" He chuckled.

Abu was not so happy looking. Genie suddenly appeared floating in a meditation style sitting position above Iago. "Unless the lady kills him first." Genie said as he dropped, still in the meditation position, on top of Iago.

Abu squeaked in surprise while Iago pulled himself out from under Genie. Abu and Carpet chuckled at that. "What?" Iago asked the Genie confused.

"Aha!" Genie turned into Sherlock Holmes, complete with pipe. "It's elemental, my dear parrot. That is to say, Selene is an elemental, subclass water." He blew a bubble from the pipe, filled with water, and floated it above Iago's head. "Consider her uncanny ability to manipulate liquid." Genie explained before he popped the bubble with the end of his pipe.

The water dropped on Iago's head and Iago made a noise of protest. Genie was now floating in a bubble past Iago. "Consider the coincidental timing between the girl's disappearance and Selene's big entrance."

He disappeared, and reappeared behind Abu and Carpet. "She's the number one suspect in …" He pulled a screen down, with two mug shots of Selene. "-the case of the vanishing princesses and their thieving friend!" His head appeared where Selene's left mug shot was.

Down in the marketplace, Selene was still dragging a reluctant Aladdin around with her. Selene giggled and tried to kiss Aladdin, but he backed away. Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Iago were watching from above on a balcony. " We don't want to arouse her suspicions yet." Genie said.

"Ya've got her all wrong, I'm telling ya!" Iago protested as Selene walked her fingers up Aladdin's bare chest, telling him that she was his destiny. Aladdin however, told her he already had a destiny. Selene instantly took on a harsher tone as she mentioned that that destiny was history. Aladdin was confused. "Err, let's say you're right – is she dangerous?" Iago asked, slightly worried/.

"Only if Al really makes her mad!" Genie replied.

"I'm sorry Selene, but you're not the one for me! See, I have a girl, Jasmine!" Aladdin said, and they were all able to hear Jasmine and the other two girls cheering. "Jasmine?" Aladdin called at the same time Genie perked up. He heard Kendra too.

"She's trapped in a watery netherworld! And those long-distance relationships never work!" Selene told him as she cupped his face.

"You're the one who trapped me us!" Jasmine shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Selene. Aladdin turned to Selene and told her to release Jasmine because he loved her. "I love you too, Aladdin." Jasmine giggled.

Selene watched the two of them gazing at each other. "Oh Aladdin, maybe for you this is true love, and maybe for me it's all just a cruel game, but you must understand…" She said sweetly before yelling to the sound of thunder. "I NEVER LOSE!"

Genie then appeared between the two of them. Kendra smiled, happy to see her husband, even from her watery prison. "Perhaps you don't realize that you are up against semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers! Now let's see what your little elemental agua powers can do!" He yelled.

Selene casually examined her nails, then pointed. At the well, all the water shot out at once, and turned into a big watery hand. It started to lower toward Genie. Aladdin backed out of the way. "Maybe we don't have to get our powers involved in this-omfff!" Genie squeaked before he was cut off as the hand grabs his, lifted him up, and began to whirl him around and around, finally turning into a swirling vortex. Kendra gasped and yelled for her husband

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" Selene laughed as she pointed at the vortex that was getting faster and faster. Kendra, at the bottom of the vortex and still in clam waters, saw Genie and grabbed his head. You can still see his neck going around like a corkscrew. "Genie, if it's all a game to her, make her think she's won!" She told him.

" She hasn't quite lost yet!" Genie said as his eyes rolled dizzy. Kendra giggled and gave him a quick kiss before letting go of him once more.

Aladdin grabbed Selene's arm, which she had raised and was spinning around. "Selene! Stop!". Aladdin shouted. Selene growled. "Yes, dear?" She asked as the storm stopped and disappeared. As Selene and Aladdin glare at each other, Genie, very tiny, appeared on Aladdin's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Ok Al, Jazz says get her back to the water!" He disappears

" I've changed my mind! You're beautiful. She's cute. You're powerful!" He put his arm around her shoulder. "She's a prisoner! You are my new destiny." Aladdin flattered her. Genie began wringing out his tail and the well and asked Aladdin how could he. "Hush up and start making some magic for me and my gal." Aladdin snapped.

They begin to walk off. Up on the balcony, where Carpet, Abu, and Iago were watching, everyone looked stunned, and Abu and Iago's jaws dropped to the railing they are standing on. "Ohhhh, but what about the fair Princess Jasmine?" Genie asked and Aladdin scoffed saying that she was yesterday's news. " Oh,ohohohohoh! If that's what you wish, Mister Master." Genie sobbed.

Genie disappeared, and then reappeared, dressed in a uniform. He made Carpet appear, with Abu dressed as a chauffeur, sitting at the front.

Selene stepped onto Carpet. "A genie that tows the line! That's what I like to see." Selene smirked as Aladdin joined her.

"I live to serve." Genie said. When Selene turned her head, he made a horrible face, with tongue sticking out, one eyeball bulging, and when she turned again, is back to his normal face with a big grin.

"Driver, take us to that romantic little sea-side café." Aladdin said and Abu squeaked and chattered before grimacing and, like he was driving the car, took the wheel, shifted, and stepped on the gas. Then Carpet shot off with the sound of squealing tires.

" Drive carefully!" Genie shouted after them. Iago was still on the balcony, astonished. He asked Genie what he was doing. "The best actor nomination!" Genie smiled as he grabbed a tear. "The tears cinch it!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Back at the beach, Genie appeared, with Iago on his shoulder. Iago looks around, confused. "What are we doing back at the beach?" He asked, not understanding what was going on.

" Al's on his way here with Selene." Genie replied as another Genie appeared, wearing a white hard-hat, red shirt, and white overalls. "Ready when you are boss." Genie two said as he pointed at Iago, causing a hard hat to appear on him, completely taking over his head.

He pushed it off hard with his wings, and then threw it past the second Genie. "Ready for what?!" He yelled, not at all liking being kept in the dark. "Better wear that hard hat son, this here's a construction site." Genie two said as he grabbed Iago and squeezed him.

Iago turned into a whistle, which roared out. "Ahhhhhh!" He yelled before he quickly flew away from the nut job Genie's.

Three more Genies' appeared behind the Genie two, all wearing the same thing. One turned his hand into a buzz-saw, and began to cut up a huge pile of lumber. Another one started nailing, his hand a hammer. The last one kept a lookout on his watch. "BREAK!"He yelled.

The four Genies were now taking a break. One was lying on the ground, his hardhat over his eyes, snoring. The one with the watch is reading the paper. The other two were leaning on a sawhorse, drinking coffee and talking. "So I said to him, oh really? I didn't see your name on it!" Genie two was telling him.

The huge pile of wood became a giant scaffolding, and the beginnings of a building. Genie, with Iago on his shoulder again, was talking. "What gives? I thought we were on a tight schedule!" Iago asked irately.

"Maybe Carpet will hit some traffic on the way here?" Genie shrugged. Iago flew off and up. He cleared the scaffolding, and looked out. He saw Carpet fling over the sand dunes, on his way there with Aladdin, Selene, and Abu.

"Ahhhh!" Iago yelled as he dive-bombed back to Genie. He reached Genie, and yanking his beard to stop himself, and jumped onto Genie's shoulder. "They're almost here!"

" Anytime now fellas…" Genie said, sounding worried. Suddenly Genie 3's watch began to beep, singling the end of break. He looked at it as the other two continue to drink coffee. "Yeeeeeep, it's time." Genie two nodded and they jumped right back to work, sawing, and hammering, nailing, flinging lumber around. A building was definitely forming on top of the scaffolding.

"I don't care how fast they are, they'll never do it in time!" Iago grumbled as he crossed his wings and looked away. Another Genie's hand reached into the shot, grabbed Iago, who looked terrified, and used him as a whistle again.

"Call it a day boys!" Genie two yelled. The three other Genies' were standing on the roof of the building. They grinned and disappeared one at a time. Genie 2 was by Genie and Iago, the Genies shaking hands. "Oh, thanks! Just in time for our grand opening! The original Genie said.

Twenty minutes later, Iago was dressed in a little pirate's hat and eye patch, with a stripped shirt, standing on a stool reading out of a large book on a podium, like a host in a restaurant. He wasn't too happy about his position, but Genie would hear anything different. So he played the part begrudgingly. "Ahoy and welcome to Cap'n Salty's Swillery! "

" Table for two please!: Aladdin told him with a wink.

"Did you make a reservation? Cuz I'm telling ya, it's been crazy tonight!" They looked around; the restaurant was empty, with flies buzzing around. "Wellll, maybe I can fit you in, for, cough, ahem, a small gratuity!" He held out his wing.

Genie dashed into the scene, wearing a white sailor outfit, and speaking in a high, whiny voice. "Hi kids! Let's get you a table! My name is Gene and I'll be your waiter." Genie said as he lead the two to a table with a candle. Genie pulled out menus and shoved them in their faces. "I highly recommend the Grouper Newberg! It's nummy, nummy, nummy!"

"Hmmm, I don't know." Selene said as she shrugged. "Surprise me." Suddenly the floor dropped out beneath her. Her chair was on a trap door, and she fell to the water below. She yelled as Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet peered at her from the trap door. " Surprise!" They all yelled after her.

" OHHHHHHH!" Selene resurfaced from below. She slammed the water with her fist. "That little worm-eaten barnacle!" She looked amazed for a second, and then disappeared below the surface as she is pulled below. " AHHHH!"

Jasmine, Kendra, and Kristy surfaces. "Yes!" They all yelled as they jumped and punched their fists into the air. Aladdin was already racing toward them on Carpet. "It worked! Hang on!" Aladdin yelled. Aladdin swooped by and grabbed Jasmine and Kristy's hands, lifting them onto Carpet.

Genie flew down and swooped his wife up from the water. Kendra squealed with laughter as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She was so happy to be back where it was dry once more. Especially is her Genie's arms.

"Humans never play fair!" Selene yelled as she began to slam her fists on the water, and then dived below. Aladdin and Jasmine are on Carpet above.

"Jasmine, she- uh-I-uh-" Aladdin stumbled, but Jasmine cut him off, promising that no one would ever come between them. A gigantic wave is now following them though and Aladdin hugged Jasmine close. Kristy clung to the side of Carpet. "Hold your breath!"

Genie had Kendra had just made it back to the beach, when a wave slammed into them, pulling them and the two animals into the ocean.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Kristy, and Kendra resurfaced. "Look!" Jasmine shouted pointing to where Abu and Iago were coming towards them, floating on Carpet. Iago was groaning and Abu looked out of breath.

"Where's Genie?" Kendra asked as she scanned the ocean for her husband. Suddenly Genie came out of the water, along with Armand, who had a hold of Genie's tail with one of his tentacles.

Genie began to yell and tried to claw the water to get out of there. "SOS! SOS! He shouted as Armand's tentacle hit him and splashed him underwater. Kendra yelled his name, but the others were distracted by Selene, who was balanced on top of a huge water spout.

"Oh Aladdin! Wet kiss!" Selene shouted as she blew a kiss. He tried to swim away, but the magic encircled Aladdin, and began to drag him down in a whirlpool. Aladdin yelled out in surprise and fear.

Jasmine surfaced, and saw just Aladdin's hand reaching out of the whirlpool. She began to swim towards him. Kendra swam after Genie while Kristy followed Jasmine. "Ugh! Ugh! Carpet! Help!" Jasmine yelled.

Carpet tried to spring into action, but before he could reach them, one of Armand's tentacles grabbed him. Armand also has Genie, Abu, Kendra and Iago now. He begins to spin them like on a very large and fast merry-go-round. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Kendra yelled. Abu just screeched while Genie and Iago yelled.

Aladdin was going under again, and Selene is surveying all of this. "Nobody dumps me! Nobody!" Selene yelled. Aladdin groaned and went under once more.

Abu was screeching still and Armand squeezed Abu, who eyes bug out of his head. Genie turned into a woman, with a dress, blond beehive, earrings, and large red purse, which he began to use to smack Armand upside the head. "You beast! You keep your hands to yourself, and I mean all eight of them!" Genie snapped.

Kendra, Abu and Iago were grunting and struggling to get free from Armand's tight grip on them. Carpet, since he was all wet, twisted himself up, and then snapped himself on Armand's sore head. Armand lets go of Kendra, Abu and Iago, who all went flying.

They screamed in fear, but before they landed in the water, Carpet flew over and caught them before taking off. Kendra sighed in relief. "Thanks Carpet." She said as Abu screeched, "all right!"

Genie was finally free and he returned to normal and talked to Armand. "OK Mr. Touchy-Feely! Let's arm wrestle!" Genie said as he grew four more arms and reached into the water for Armand, who was suddenly looking very worried.

Down below, Aladdin has been dragged down by the vortex. He could hear Selene's voice as he went farther down. "Welcome to my world, sweetheart!" She swam up to Aladdin, who was struggling to free himself from the whirlpool. "And your precious Jasmine is next!"

Up above, Jasmine was looking very cunning, and had a net that she threw into the water. "No Selene! It's your turn!" Jasmine yelled as she netted Selene. Selene yelled in out in rage and pain. She began to struggle and thrash around in the net, but Jasmine had a firm grip on it.

She began to try to haul it to shore over her shoulder. Selene had lost her grip on the whirlpool though, which disappeared, and Aladdin, freed, swam to the surface. "Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled between gasps of air. She began to swim towards her.

Selene was trashing more wildly than before. "Let me go!" She yelled out in fury. Jasmine, who was waist deep in water, growled. "I don't think so!" She huffed. Aladdin started to yell out her name, but was cut off when Selene's tail knocked him in the face, throwing him off. Jasmine smiled. "Aladdin!"

On the beach, Genie was standing there, dressed in waders, a red shirt, and a stupid hat with fishing lures stuck in it. He held Iago in one hand, Abu in the other, and tied upside down behind him on a big display rack, was Armand. Kendra was beside Genie her arms wrapped around his waist. Kristy stood in the background with a smile. They were posing for a picture being taken by Carpet. "Everybody smile, say calamari!" Genie commanded.

In the water, Selene's struggles get violent, and after a bit more thrashing about, she started to swim off, in the net, with Aladdin and Jasmine holding on for the ride out to sea. Carpet continued to try to find the best angle for his photograph.

Selene grunted at the effort as Jasmine screamed and Aladdin yelled for Genie. The duo looked like they were water skiing-they are standing on their feet, but holding onto the net with Selene as she tried to escape them. "Hold on!" Aladdin yelled to his wife and Jasmine told him she was trying to.

Carpet finally snapped the picture. Genie held both animals for a second, and then tossed them to the ground when he heard Aladdin's voice. Kendra let go of him as he zoomed to him, leaving his fishing clothes behind. "Genie!" Aladdin yelled.

"Al?!" Genie called out. Jasmine and Aladdin were halfway back into the water now, both still clutching to the net for dear life. Selene was leaping out of the water, trying to shake them. She finally jumped high enough so that when she splashed back down, Jasmine and Aladdin knocked heads, letting go of the net.

"You will seriously regret this indignity! You-" Selene began as she threw the net off herself, but was cut off suddenly by a deep pinging noise, such as like the radar on a submarine. Sure enough, here comes Genie, transformed into a submarine.

He had come up under Selene, so she was perched on his turret. This is where his face is grinning at her. The periscope came up next to her, changed into a hand, and grasped her. She yelled in surprise as the hand threw her into an open door on the floor of the sub. A cannon hole opened in the front of the sub. " Fire one!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie covered their ears as Selene shot out the hole, skipping across the surface of the ocean on out of sight, screaming into the sunset.

XxRebelWriterxX

On the beach, a few minutes later, Abu was wringing out his fez. Out of nowhere, a hair drier sound is heard, and Abu was almost knocked off his feet by the wind. Genie had transformed his hand into a hair dryer, and began to comb out Abu.

"With your features, you could really carry this look." Genie said as he combed Abu out all big and puffy. Abu does not look happy as Iago flew over to him annoyed and Kendra walked over to them too.

"Can't you style the fur ball later so we can get out of here!" Iago snapped. Genie turned to him, directing the drier straight at Iago, which blew him right out of sight on the other side of the rocks. Iago screamed and Kendra giggled.

Genie looked pleased with himself, and turned back from watching Iago go. "There goes my three o'clock. Hey Princess, I just had a cancellation!" Genie yelled, turning to face Jasmine.

"Forget it Genie! Huh, she's perfect just the way she is." Aladdin told him as he closed in to kiss her, messy hair and all. Then they cuddled up to watch the sunset. Kristy sat on a rock with a sad smile on her face. She missed her fiance dearly.

Kendra wrapped her arms around Genie's neck and smirked. "I know someone else who is perfect just the way he is." Kendra whispered, and Genie had to smile at the sultry tone in her voice. He loved hearing her speak like that.

"Who who might that be, my love?" Genie asked with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close.

"You silly, I love you." She giggled before pulling him in for a kiss. Genie smiled against her lips and kisses her back. He could never get tired of this feeling, of her wrapped in his arms. She was perfect to him. When they pulled away, they settled on gazing into each others eyes lovingly.

"I love you too sweetheart."

**And there you go! Finally right? But I'm proud to say I finally finished chapter thirty! If I lost this now, I'd probably scream. Anyway, again, sorry for the long delay. It wasn't intended for that to happen. But if you've ever lost work not once, but twice, you tend to get a little irritated and uninterested in working on it anymore. But it's done! So REVIEW!**


	31. Smolder and Wiser

**Hey guys! So, just a little warning, I'm going to try to get through this chapter as fast as possible. I am so ready for the next episode! It's one of my favorites. And like the main reason I decided to do this! It's gonna be awesome! Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?! I do not own Aladdin. So ha! Joke's on you cause neither do you.****How does that make you feel? ENJOY!**

**Chapter Thirty One: 6m1w4d**

**(3****rd****POV)**

The Skull and Dagger was packed that day with customers. Some of the meanest, nastiest cleverest thieves went there. And then, you had the not so clever thieves. Two of those thieves, Abis Mal and Akbar were throwing daggers at a dartboard. "Haha! Beat that, if you can!"Abis Mal laughed as he made a bulls eye.

"Akbar beat!"The huge, but incredibly dumb thief replied before throwing several knives, swords, and even an axes. They all missed the board completely. He then glares at Abis Mal. Abis Mal laughed nervously and told him he was won and it was nice playing with him. "Akbar win!" Akbar laughed.

Abis Mal left and went to sit down at a table hidden behind a curtain. Haroud was already seated there. "I am so sick of hanging around this den of thieves! When is this magic guy gonna get here?" Abis Mal complained to his henchman.

"I am here, and everywhere." A voice suddenly echoed through out the room causing the two occupants to look around confused. Abis Mal called out, asking who that was. A green-skinned man appeared in a puff of smoke." I did."

"Say! Nice entrance! Wasn't that nice, Haroud? You know, I was just thinking it's so rare to see a really original entrance nowadays. I remember, in the old days…" Abis Mal trailed off when Haroud reminded him of the business at hand. "Oh, right. Do you have it?" Abis Mal asked, turning to the green man once more.

"The Candle of Magma." The green-skinned man said as he set a red candle with a face carved into onto the table. Abis Mal handed over a bag of coins and the man laughed before all but his eyes disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A pleasure doing business with you. Let me know if you need anything else, hmm? I have an excellent cure for baldness." The man's glowing eyes disappeared as well.

"At last, Magma is mine to control!" He laughed before pausing. "Baldness? I told you I need a bigger hat! This one doesn't cover enough of my forehead!"

Neither thief noticed Aladdin, who was wearing a disguise with a hood, reach through the curtain towards the Candle of Magma. He'd been there the whole time, knowing that whatever that candle was, couldn't be good for anyone.

He had almost reached the candle, when he heard the sound of falling coins. Everyone in the Skull and Dagger turned to look, and saw Iago and Abu trying to steal a purse full of coins. "Eh heh heh! Whoops!"Iago laughed nervously.

"Birdie and monkey steal from Akbar?" Akbar growled as he grabbed them. "Akbar punish!" Iago yelled for Aladdin to help.

"I know those animals! They belong to… Aladdin!" Abis Mal shouted after he had scanned the crowd. Aladdin took off his disguise. "See? See? Ten gold coins to the man who brings me Aladdin! And I don't care how many pieces he's in!"

A bunch of thieves ran after Aladdin, but he somersaulted away from them. "Akbar crush!" Akbar shouted as Aladdin jumped on Akbar's table, knocking it into his stomach. He let go of Abu and Iago.

"I got them."Kristy shouted as she jumped up and grabbed them. She had decided to hang out with Aladdin that day. And what better why to do so than infiltrating a thieves hang out? They dodged another thief's sword and several thrown daggers.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Aladdin sarcastically told the animals. Abu just looked sheepish while Iago asked him what. "Stop him!" Aladdin shouted.

Aladdin jumped into a barrel full of fish and rolled towards a group of thieves running towards him, knocking them down. They roll out the door and into the street, where the barrel hit a wall and broke open. "If you're finished playing smash-up derby, can we leave now?" Aladdin asked and Kristy giggled beside him.

Abis Mal was running outside and he pointed at Aladdin and Kristy. "There! Get 'em!"She shouted and he, Haroud, and the other thieves chased Aladdin and Kristy down a side street. Two baskets were dropped on Abis Mal and Haroud from above; the other thieves kept running. Aladdin and Kristy climbed up on a rooftop and dropped the baskets down on them.

"Now is the time to make with the getaway!" Iago yelled but Aladdin shook his head."Not until I find out what's so important about that candle."Aladdin told him before he jumped down from the roof, Kristy following behind him. "Give me the candle!"

"Oh, that little knickknack? It's for my mother! Really!" Abis Mal shrugged as if it was no big deal. Aladdin sighed and told him to hand it over unless he wanted to hand it directly to the sultan's guards. "No no no! Give it to him, Haroud!"

"As you wish, sir." Haroud shrugged before he blew a handful of dust into Aladdin and Kristy's faces. They both shook it off and looked at each other wide eyed and asked what that was. Abis Mal asked asked what it was."It was the Curse of Clumsiness."

"What?" Aladdin and Kristy both asked, not quite getting what was going on. Abis Mal began to laugh. " Let's see you do that fancy jumping around stuff now, streetrat! You'll be as clumsy as a… as a…" He stumbled before Haroud suggested an ox. "I was going to say that!"

"Curse of Clumsiness? Yeah, right." Aladdin scoffed as Abu stole the Candle of Magma from Haroud and threw it to Aladdin, who fumbled it."Whoops!"

"You were saying?"Haroud as with a smirk as the group of thieves ran back towards them. They yelled that they had found them and ran at the group.

"Uh, could have happened to anyone!" Aladdin shrugged before he picked up the candle and he and Kristy began to run away. They ran up a pile of crates, but both of them slipped and fell into a barrel. The barrel rolled past the thieves and broke. Aladdin and Kristy tried to detangle themselves from a rope that was inside the barrel as the thieves ran towards them. They tried to run away but they slipped on a fish, and when they fell another fish got stuck on both of their heads. "Hey!"

The thieves jumped on Aladdin and Kristy and they started fighting. Meanwhile, Haroud picked up the Candle of Magma, which had fallen on the ground. "Our business here is done, sir." Haroud said and turned to where his boss was still stuck in the bucket.

"Yes, yes! Excellent! Uh, be a pal and help me out of this, huh?" Abis Mal asked with a sheepish smile. Haroud rolled his eyes before dragging Abis Mal away.

Iago flew back towards Aladdin. "Call for backup, that's my policy." He said and Carpet was right behind Iago. Iago pointed down to where Aladdin and Kristy were still trying to fight off the thieves. Carpet flew down and picked them up. Aladdin sighed and asked what was wrong with him. Iago pulled a fish off Aladdin's head. "You heard the man! Curse of Clumsiness. I wouldn't wanna be you!"

"No, there's gotta be some cure! Genie'll know what to do… I hope." Aladdin sighed as he and Kristy struggled to keep their balance on Carpet as they fly away.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Curse of Clumsiness?! Never heard of it." Genie said. Currently, the entire gang was gathered in Jafar's all lair, looking for any clue that could help. "It looks like Jafar had every magic book there is. There must be something in them!" Jasmine tried to assure her husband.

"Heh, thanks Jasmine. You always know just what to say." Aladdin smiled. Jasmine walked away just as Aladdin leaned over to kiss her. He ended up falling to the floor however and almost knocking over a table covered with potions.

"Careful, Al! No telling what could happen if you spilled one of these potions!"Genie reminded him and Aladdin sighed. He really did not like this whole clumsy thing. Kristy resorted to just standing still so she didn't make a mess or hurt anyone.

Iago was carrying a book. "Relax, guys! I found every evil wizard's greatest reference book: The Joy of Curses. If it isn't in here, it doesn't exist. Let's see… aches and pains, acid stomach… boils! Ooh, that's a good one!" Iago read from the book.

Aladdin was leaning on the table full of potions. He slipped and knocked it over. The potions all went flying a crossed the room, where they combined to form a six-headed dragon. "Ooh, what a mess!" Genie gasped as he vacuumed up the dragon. "Gotta get these six-headed dragons right away or they'll leave a stain."

Kendra giggled. Aladdin growled. He was seriously getting annoyed with all this."Ugh, that's it! I've had enough! Genie, zap me!" Aladdin exclaimed. Genie looked at him and asked what he meant. "Cure me! Just use your powers to make me normal again!"

" Oh, Al, bad idea! Mixing magics is dangerous! The last time I tried it on someone,oh, I'm still picking pieces of that guy outta my hair!"Genie shook his head. Everyone gave him a strange look, but no on commented.

"But Genie…"Aladdin stumbled. "Whoa! I can't go on like this. We'll have to take that chance." Aladdin said desperately. Genie still looked unsure, but agreed to do it after telling everyone to duck, as it could get messy! He zapped Aladdin. "Hey, I feel normal! Genie, you did it!"

"Well, let's run a test before we break out the party favors." Genie said as he turned into a football player. "Go long, Al!" Genie threw a football to Aladdin, who caught it, then stumbled backwards down a flight of stairs. "Uh huh…"

Iago was still reading the book. "Wait a minute! Look at this!" He shouted suddenly and everyone turned to face. Jasmine asked if he had found the cure. "No, but I did find this. And if Abis Mal has it we're in big trouble!" He showed them a large illustration of the Candle of Magma in the book.

XxRebelWriterxX

"So, where did you get the money to buy that Curse of Clumsiness? Have you been dipping in the petty cash?" Abis Mal asked once they got back to their hide out. Haroud rolled his eyes and told Abis Mal that it was a ruse, not a curse. "A ruse? A ruse? Oh, a ruse. Yes, I thought you said "shcluze". I was about to try a similar ruse myself."

" Of course. But the matter at hand, sir?" Haroud asked and Abis Mal straightened up as he remembered the candle. They lit the candle and placed it on the floor. A crack opened up in the floor, and a creature who looked very similar to the candle except made of molten rock climbed out of it."That's two really nice entrances in one day!" Abis Mal laughed.

"Who summons Magma, Lord of Volcanoes?" The large creature asked. Abis Mal told the creature it was him and that he was going to make him Sultan. The ifrit growled and held Abis Mal over the crack in the ground, which was filled with lava. "You dare call Magma to this frigid land?! Magma will return to warm inner Earth."

"Okay, sorry, see ya!" Abis Mal said in fear. Haroud was tempted to face palm, but instead, he spoke up. "He summoned you, ifrit! According to ifrit law you must stay and do his bidding until you have fulfilled his request." Haroud reminded him.

"Then, thin one, tell Magma, how can he make a sultan of this fat one?" Magma asked, feeling more irritated than he had been before. He hated humans and he hated doing their bidding. "Not to worry. We've got it all worked out. Fat one?" Abis mal smiled before frowning at being called fat.

In Sultan's toy room, the Sultan is playing with his model of Agrabah. He had no clue what was going on, but he was in such a good mood. In fact, he was so happy, he was singing a tune he had made up.

"Happy happy little Agrabanians, all buying bread…" He sand, but stopped suddenly when a crack opened in the floor and Magma bursts out of it and demanded that he handed the kingdom over to Abis Mal. "What?! Never!" The Sultan shouted, not caring about his life.

Magma threw a handful of lava at the model city, melting it. "Then all of Agrabah will suffer the wrath of Magma!" He laughed.

Meanwhile, in the Marketplace, heat was rising out of the ground, and people were having a hard time walking without burning their feet. A tree caught on fire, and the water in wells was boiling away. Omar the merchant was sitting on his fruit stand to keep his feet off the hot sand.

"Heat that rises from the ground! It is the work of demons!" Omar gasped. A cart next to him caught on fire, and the fire quickly spread to the fruit stand. "We can't live this way much longer!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Back in the palace. Sultan, Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, Kendra and Iago were entering a room."Aladdin! You've got to do something, the c-" The Sultan was saying, but he stopped mid sentence when he saw Kristy and Aladdin were both tangled up in some curtains and were hanging upside down."My goodness, how did you ever get up there?"

"Uh, I tripped on a pillow?" Aladdin replied with a sheepish grin. Kristy looked frustrated. "I don't even know what I tripped over! I was just walking one second, and the next I'm hanging from the ceiling next to Aladdin." Kristy growled.

"Guys, Agrabah needs you!" Jasmine, looked desperate. Both just bowed their heads and said they couldn't do anything cause the clumsiness was getting worse. They were all washed up. "Don't talk like that. Clumsy or not, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have faith in you."

"Well, I'll do what I can." Aladdin sighed as he untangled himself from the curtain and fell to the floor. "Ow!" He yelped as Kristy also fell and landed beside him.

Genie appeared in an elevator, dressed as an elevator operator. "On your feet, you two!"Genie said as he pushes everyone but Sultan into the elevator. Aladdin asked where they were going. "Well, the heat is coming from underground, so I figured we'd go straight to the source!"

"Oh my!" They heard the Sultan say before the elevator dropped quickly; everybody screamed. It then stopped just as suddenly. "Bottom floor, Earth's core, last one out's a saddle sore!" Genie laughed.

They looked out of the elevator and saw a hellish landscape of fire and molten rock. Magma was directing the flames up toward the surface and laughing, while Abis Mal and Haroud watched. "That's it, Magma! Make those Agrabanians sweat!" Abis Mal laughed.

"I think we're just a scootch out of our league!" Iago gulped as Aladdin, Jasmine, Kristy, and Kendra tried to sneak towards the bad guys, but Aladdin and Kristy tripped on a stalagmite and fell at Abis Mal's feet.

" Graceful as ever. Magma, take care of these, uh…" Abis Mal chuckled, before he stumbled to find the right word. Haroud suggested street trash. "I was going to say that!" Abis Mal whined, not liking being upstaged by his henchman twice in one day.

"The pleasure is all mine." Magma grinned as Genie turned himself, Iago, and Abu into clowns, and they all sprayed seltzer on Magma to distract him while Aladdin and Kristy got away. " Send in the clowns!" Genie laughed.

Aladdin and Kristy did a flip towards Abis Mal and Haroud, but missed them and fell screaming off a cliff and towards a river of magma. "Genie!" They shouted and Genie dived after Aladdin and Kristy while the bad guys advance on Jasmine and Kendra. Carpet tried to stand in their way, but Magma singed him.

"I can't bring myself to destroy such beauty… All right, I'm over it. Fry them, Magma!" Abis Mal laughed. Kendra yanked Jasmine behind her right as Magma went to throw molten rock at them, but Genie rose back up out of the canyon, carrying Aladdin and Kristy.

"Don't break out the skillet yet, boys!" Genie said as he hung Aladdin and Kristy on a stalagmite by his vest. "Nothing personal, Al. For your own safety. Ours, too." Genie shrugged. Aladdin and Kristy yelled at him to let them down, but he ignored them as he turned into a 1930's gangster with a tommy gun. " I'm puttin' you three on ice!"

Genie shot ice cubes out of his machine gun, completely covering Abis Mal, Haroud, and Magma. Magma broke through the ice, but all three of them were still shivering. "Ooh, such cold! But it is not that easy to be rid of Magma!" Magma grimaced, but was determined as ever.

Genie turned into a construction worker driving a cement truck, and poured cement over the three bad guys. " A little rough, but they'll look nice in the park." Genie shrugged, but Magma tunneled out of the concrete and grabbed Jasmine and Kendra.

Aladdin yelled the girl's names as Genie ran toward Magma, but Magma trapped him with some slabs of rock. The two girls tried to get away, but Magma threw them to the ground. "You have angered Magma. Now you will face his fury." Magma yelled.

"No! Jasmine! Kendra!" Aladdin shouted. Magma was about to drip molten lava onto Jasmine and Kendra, but Aladdin managed to free himself from the stalagmite, slide on a piece of the melting ice, pick up a piece of rock and slide over to Magma, blocking the hole at the top of his head where the lava was coming out.

While Magma was writhing in pain, Aladdin turned around, slid over to Jasmine, and carry her to safety. Then he went back and grabbed Kendra, carrying her to safety. Just as Magma managed to get the rock out of his head, Aladdin and Kendra slid off the cliff and landed on Carpet, where Jasmine and Kristy were already waiting.

"Let's go!" Aladdin yelled right before Genie finally managed to drill his way out of his stone prison, then he drilled a hole in the ceiling of the cave so they could escape. Everyone else followed him on Carpet.

" They're escaping! I leave you in charge for one minute…!" Abis Mal yelled, but the ifrit warned him to hold his tongue and not tempt him to violate the law by destroying him. "Me, tempt? I would never… tempt. There will be no tempting! I'm a tempt-free zone over here."

"This Aladdin has made a fool of Magma! And Magma shall have his revenge!" Magma shouted as he created a pillar of fire underneath the ground the three were standing on, lifting it up into the air and through the tunnel Genie created.

Genie continued tunneling until he reached the surface, and they emerged in the Marketplace. The bad guys arrive just after they flew away, and everyone in the Marketplace ran away. "They're gone." Magma stated in fury.

"Blast those… uh, hmm…" Abis Mal stumbled and Haroud suggested meddling pest, causing Abis Mal to scowl. "I was going to say that! They could be anywhere!"

Aladdin and the others were at the top of a minaret, looking down at the bad guys. "Jasmine, when I saw Magma threatening you…" Aladdin trailed off and Jasmine's eyes widened when she realized he had broke the curse, which she immediately pointed out. "Hey, you're right!"

"I hope that means it's gone from me too. Of course, I've been on the ground for two minutes now and I haven't slipped on a pebble or some pathetic plant. So I guess that's a plus." Kristy shrugged and Iago rolled his eyes.

"Has it occurred to anyone else that maybe there never was a curse?" Iago asked and everyone's eyes widened when they came to the same resolution as Iago had.

"Of course! It was all in your head! You thought there was a curse, so you thought you were clumsy! You just lost your confidence!" Genie exclaimed, voicing out everyone's opinions It made sense too. Abis Mal was too stupid to think of something like that, even if Haroud wasn't.

"And now that I've got it back, watch out, Abis Mal!" Aladdin said grimly. He was glad to have his confidence back, but he couldn't believe he had fallen for the trick in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't, things would've turned out differently.

Meanwhile, Abis Mal, Haroud, and Magma were walking through the empty Marketplace. Magma was shivering. The surface was too cold for him and he knew it wouldn't be long before he froze. "The surface is cold. Magma will freeze before he can find Aladdin!"The ifrit spoke up.

"Then let's not find him." Haroud suggested and Abis Mal turned to him in disbelief. "Are you a quitter, Haroud? You know what I say about quitters! Okay, what do I say about quitters?" He asked in anger.

"I simply meant, sir, that we make Aladdin come to us." Haroud told his boss as if it was the most simplest thing it the universe. " Oh, that's good. I suppose we just stroll into the palace and invite him to grovel at my feet!" Abis Mal said sarcastically.

"Precisely."

XxRebelWriterxX

In the Marketplace, a short while later, Abis Mal was giving a speech to a crowd. Aladdin and his friends were still in the minaret, watching him. They knew nothing good could come from whatever it was Abis Mal was going to saw.

"Citizens of Agrabah! I have sent my adviser to the sultan with an ultimatum. I demand to be given the throne and to have Aladdin delivered into my hands immediately or I will burn Agrabah to a cinder. Give 'em a preview!" Abis Mal preached and Magma grinned saying it would be most welcomed before he shot lava at a building, setting it on fire.

"We've gotta stop them! Okay, here's the plan…" Aladdin whispered the plan to his friends before they all nodded. Genie made them disappear than reappear in from of Abis Mal in a cloud of smoke. Abis Mal smirked. "How about that, huh? Start groveling whenever you like." He said, satisfied he had won.

Genie, however, began waving his hands. "Abba zabba zoo, flippy flappy flu!"Genie said before he zapped Abis Mal and Magma. "You have been cursed with a flu spell! You will now feel all sniffly and gross!"

Abis Mal began sniffing and felt his forehead. Magma, however, was suspicious. "Where did you learn this curse?" He asked and Genie quickly made up something called, "Better Homes and Curses". "I am not sick. You are a liar, genie! There is no such curse."

Abis Mal blew his nose. "No one gives Mama Mal's little boy the sniffles and gets away with it! Toast 'em, Magma!" Abis Mal shouted and Magma was more than happy to do so. He trapped them all with a ring of fire. "We're trapped!" Jasmine shouted.

Carpet flew them away just before the ring filled up with lava. Magma then began throwing balls of lava at them; one grazed Carpet, setting him on fire. "Carpet!" Both Jasmine and Kendra shouted as he fell out of the sky and they all landed back in the minaret.

Genie transformed into one of the brooms from Fantasia. "Sweep that problem under the rug, my tasseled chum!" He threw a bucket of water on Carpet, extinguishing him. Magma created a ring of fire around the minaret, causing it to topple over. Everyone landed safely on the ground, except Aladdin, who was dangling from a piece of fallen masonry over a well.

"Oh, my vertebrae!" Iago shouted as Aladdin climbed up and stood piece of stone. Meanwhile, Magma dug himself out of a pile of fallen rocks, then walked out onto the stone with Aladdin, over the well.

"Soon you will be at peace, Aladdin." Magma said. That was when Aladdin noticed that the stone beneath Magma's feet was starting to crumble. "Magma's vengeance has come, and now you meet your end!"

"Not quite." Aladdin muttered as he jumped off the stone, which crumbled beneath Magma, sending him falling into the well. A burst of steam came out of the well. " Genie!" Aladdin shouted and Genie bolted a sheet of metal over the opening of the well. Pressure built up inside it.

"Uh, I'd stand back if I were you!" Genie suggested just before the metal lid on the well popped off, and Magma was hurtled, screaming, towards the sun. Genie turned into a scientist. "Well, according to my figures, he'll hit the sun smack dab in the middle. I just love happy endings! He'll finally be somewhere warm enough!"

"Hey, where's Abis Mal?" Aladdin asked but Genie just waved him off. "Don't worry, Al. I think he's got problems of his own."

XxRebelWriterxX

In Abis Mal's hideout, Abis Mal was covered in a blanket, had his feet soaking in hot water, and was sneezing. Haroud brought him a bowl of soup. "Darn that Genie and his flu curse!" Abis Mal growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, sir? There is no curse! It was another ruse! Remember the Curse of Clumsiness?" Haroud said in exasperation. Sometimes he really did wonder why he took the job with this idiot in the first place!

"Oh yeah? Then how come I'm all sniffly, huh, smart guy?" Abis Mal asked, feeling smug that he was right and Haroud was wrong.

"Because you are a complete i… i…" Haroud struggled to speak because he was so angry. Abis Mal asked idiot and Haroud smiled smug. "I was going to say that." He said before he walked out of the room.

"How dare you!" Abis Mal shouted as he hopped after him in his tub of water. "Haroud! Haroud! Come back here!" He shouted but he ended up tripping and falling. "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark for sure. Achoo!"

**And there you go, that's the end! I told you it won't be kind of a fast chapter. I just wanted it done and out of the way! I am so ready for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this anyway and remember to REVIEW! I NEED THOSE!**


	32. The Game

**Hey guys! It's time for one of my favorite episodes! Yay! Unfortunately, it does not have Mechanicles. I think there's only one or two episodes left that do. Which sucks. But, oh well! Everything will work out in the end!**

**I changed my mind! Chapter forty-three is the half way point to the end. So, instead of chapter fifty, I've changed the chapter of when she'll have the baby to chapter forty-three! Plus, Mechanicles is in that episode! It's perfect. That means I'll have to rewrite the time chart! Yay! Hehe! ENJOY!**

**This should be in Kendra's POV the entire time, yay! I don't think there was a reason it wouldn't be. I hope you like it! If not, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL THAT YOU LOVE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Aladdin. If I did, that would be sweet. You don't have any rights to Aladdin either. If you did, that would be awful! Why? Because I want to own Aladdin! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: 6m2w5d**

I had probably the most craziest husband in the world. Why would I say that? Well it's simple. Genie has been on this "I'm going to beat Carpet at some game" kick. Anytime he gets the chance, he challenges him to some random game and every time. Genie's loses. It was really beginning to drive Genie insane, and I mean more than he actually is.

Anyway, at this moment, Genie had locked himself in the room and Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet, Abu, Iago, Kristy and I were standing outside it. Inside we could hear explosions and random noises. Smoke filtered out the bottom of the door in a steady stream. So you can imagine our worry. That was why Aladdin was banging on the door, trying to get his attention. "Genie!" He yelled in.

The door opened and Genie popped his head out. "Out in a jiff!" He promised before he disappeared back inside. " I don't even wanna know..." Iago sighed with a shake of his head.

"It's always the same. We play a game, Carpet wins. Well not this time!" Genie laughed evilly. "Uh oh." He opened the door again. "Anybody have a bobby pin? Paper clip? Never mind, I'll improvise." He closed the door.

"Don't you think he's going a little overboard?" Jasmine asked and I nodded. Genie had a tendency to go overboard. Sometimes it was a good thing, like when he wanted to do something romantic on a date. Or sometimes it could be a bad thing( or strange thing) like now. "Going? He's there!" Aladdin shook his head.

The door finally opened and Genie emerged with the mallet. So that was what he had been doing. He is insane. " Oh, by the by, this mallet has not been turbo charged with semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power. Or junk like that. After you." Genie grinned, gesturing to Carpet.

We all went out to the palace garden, which had been set up for croquet. Carpet took out his own mallet and struck a ball, which went through all the hoops and hit the peg. "No! Not again!" Genie growled and he snapped his mallet in half.

"Genie, you're taking this kinda hard." Aladdin said, a little concerned for his friend. Jasmine nodded her agreement. "It was just a game."Jasmine said.

"Right. Sure. Just a game. How about a rematch? We'll play another game. A man's game. Badminton!" Genie decided before he created a Badminton racket and grabbed Iago. "Got the birdie!"

Genie threw Iago into the air and tried to hit him with the racket, but he dodged."Back off." He snapped in anger. "Look, Genie..." Aladdin trailed off, but Jasmine stopped him and whispered to him that it meant a lot to Genie. " Uh, Genie... good luck."

Genie was now wearing a baseball uniform. "Thanks. How about a little of Agrabah's favorite pastime?" Genie asked and a short while later, there was a baseball diamond in the palace garden. Carpet was on the pitcher's mound, Genie was at bat, Abu was the catcher, and Iago the umpire. Aladdin, Jasmine, Kristy and I were spectators. Carpet threw his first pitch; it's a strike.

"Steeeerike one!"Iago shouted. The second pitch was thrown, but it was also a strike." Steeeerike two!" Iago yelled again. The third pitch was thrown and Genie swung so hard that he spun himself around and crashed into the pitcher's mound. "Steeeerike three! Yer out!"

"Oh, no! Why do I always lose? I'd do anything if I could just win!" Genie whined. I got up and went to comfort my husband, but he walked away. I sighed and followed after him. He was sitting beside the pool. I asked if he was alright. "Oh, I don't wanna win all the time. Once would be nice." Genie told me.

"Ah, a player!"

The voice came out of no where, causing Genie and I jump to up surprised. No one was in the garden with us and every one was inside as far as we knew. "Who said that?" Genie called as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

A tiny man appeared, floating behind Genie. He had a purple beard and was wearing red and purple robes. He looked awfully familiar, but I wasn't sure why. "Do you really want to win?" He asked with a smirk. Genie asked who was asking suspiciously. "I am the wizard Ding! I can help. I did hear you say you'd do anything to win, didn't I?" He asked. Genie said that he did as long as it was within reason. " "Anything" is rather all-encompassing. But, if you're not up to it..."

"I'm an all-encompassing kind of guy! So, yes, I say "anything"!"Genie hurriedly replied, eager to see what this guy had in mind. For some reason, I found myself not trusting this man. Something about him seemed off.

"Excellent! Oopo!"He yelled and a woman the same size as Ding appeared, floating next to him. She was wearing matching robes and had the same purple hair. She asked him yes. "My dear sister, the Game is on!"

Genie whistled, and Carpet flew up to him. "Carpet, my dear opponent, the Game is on!"Genie laughed and Oopo immediately asked if was fast and clever since he was a strong weave player. Genie tried to seem unimpressed."He's... competent." He shrugged.

" Let's play the Game!" Ding exclaimed and Genie asked if which game. "All of them." Dong replied as of it was the simplest thing ever.

"You're the coach!" Genie shrugged and he was suddenly wearing equipment for many different sports, but it was too heavy and he fell over. I giggled. He certainly was an interesting character, but I loved him.

"Are you sure you want the genie?" I heard Oopo whisper to Ding and I turned to her sharply. I hated people talking about him. "You are not getting the genie! It is my turn to have the genie!" Ding replied, but his voice was whiny.

The others were looking down from a balcony. Aladdin called Genie's name. "Look, look, more players!" Oopo grinned as Aladdin called his name again. Genie grinned and flew up to them, carrying me along.

"I've got a coach!" Genie cheered and Jasmine repeated coach in confusion."Ding's a wizard! He's gonna help me defeat that infernal rug!"Genie saw Jasmine scowling. "Uh, in a sportsmanlike competition."

" My money's on the carpet." Iago whispered to Abu. Right after that, Ding appeared beside the two of them. "Greetings, players!" He smiled and reached a hand towards Abu, who jumped over it. "Ooh, outstanding reflexes!"

"Questionable potential here." Oopo said as she poked Iago's beak. Iago backed away and snapped at her, telling her to watch his beak. Oopo laughed."Spunky! I'll take the bird!" She said and Iago huffed in annoyance. "I call the nimble furry fellow!" Ding called.

Oopo appeared suddenly between Aladdin and Jasmine. I stood beside Jasmine and Kristy was on the other side of Aladdin. "Wonderful players!" She smiled and Jasmine repeated players curiously. "For the Game!"

"The Game is so much more interesting with teams!" Ding put in as Oopo began to feel Aladdin's biceps. He looked a little weirded out by it too."Well, firm muscle tone." She said as Aladdin stepped back annoyed.

"Genie and Carpet are the game guys." Aladdin said. Jasmine and Kristy both agreed with him. "Yes, I'm afraid we'll have to pass." Jasmine said. I wanted to also back out, but I also wanted to be there for my husband.

"Al! Princess! Kristy!" Genie protested before he made a television appear in front of Aladdin and Jasmine. Genie was on the screen, as a sports announcer. "In the competitive arena, this genie knows too well the agony of defeat!" The screen showed Genie as a skier hitting a tree, then as a beat-up boxer.

"Float like a butterball, sting like a flea." He said dizzily before passing out. Then he turned into an announcer. "What can you do to help break this multi-millennial losing streak?" The TV disappeared. "Just play along. Please please please please please please please? Need I remind you of the time you forgot my sweet sixteen thousandth birthday?"

"Good try, but I wasn't born yet." Aladdin smirked as he crossed his arms. Genie also did and frowned. "Oh, it must have been a former, insensitive friend. The selfish one. You know the type." He huffed.

"Oh, I suppose one friendly game wouldn't hurt." Jasmine decided when she saw how much this would really mean to her friend. "Thanks, guys!" Genie grinned before he turned into an airline pilot. "I've made every effort to make your guilt trip a pleasant one."

Oopo laughed and shook Kristy Aladdin's hands. "Welcome to Team Oopo!" She giggled. Kristy still looked hesitant to play, but the pleading look I sent her got her to sigh and agree. "Thanks... I guess."Aladdin said.

"May the best team win." Genie laughed, before saying under his breath. "As long as I'm on it." I nudged him in the side and he smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"You're plain' along because you're the genie's friend, but me, I don't suffer from that ugly condition. So count me out-" Iago was saying as he tried to flew away, but Oopo suddenly grabbed him, Aladdin, and Carpet and they all vanished.

" Aladdin!"Jasmine shouted and I yelled out for Kristy. Genie turned to the floating wizard beside us. "Ding, what happened?" He asked, not happy. Ding just smirked.

"The Game. Let's play."

XxRebelWriterxX

It seemed like we were floating in nothing but...uh nothing? Literally. There was nothing there. Nothing. But black nothingness. Nothing. Hehe, I like saying nothing. Everything was dark. And quiet.

And then the bright sun appeared, glistening on the snow covered mountain we had found ourselves on. I looked around, slightly in awe, slightly in confusion. I had no clue where we were. "Whoa, I could have sworn we were just floating about in the Abyss of Nothingness. Go figure!"I heard Genie say from beside me.

"Abyss of Nothingness! That's where we are! Oh..." Iago nodded as if it all made sense. I turned to see Aladdin and Genie now whispering to each other, but I walked over to Kristy. "So, uh, what do you think about these guys?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I really don't care. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get home!" She replied and I nodded. I was more than ready to get back too. And we had only been there for like five minutes. But it was freezing!

"Ah ah ah! The rules absolutely forbid opposing teams from fraternizing!"Oopo said, pulling Kristy and I away from our short conversation. Abu and Iago were shivering in the snow. "I don't suppose your rules forbid opposing teams from freezing!" Iago complained.

"So it's jacket weather..." Genie trailed off as he zapped. Abu, Iago, Jasmine and I some winter clothes. When he tried to zap Aladdin and Kristy, the magic bounced off of him. "You can't help the carpet's team."Ding said blandly.

"Um, then why did you let him help Iago?" I asked. It didn't make sense, he could help Iago, but not Aladdin and Kristy? How was that logical. Hell, how was any of this logical?

The two seemed to pause at that, clearly caught off guard with my logic. I looked at them strangely. They were so weird. "She's right! We did let him give the bird warm clothes!" Ding finally exclaimed and he snapped his fingers, causing Iago's winter outfit to disappear.

Iago glared at me."Thanks a lot." He huffed. However, he was immediately covered with winter clothes once more though. So were Aladdin and Kristy. "I can still give you guys warm things!" Oopo giggled.

"Game time!" The two suddenly shouted and the next thing we knew, we were in bobsleds, overlooking the edge of a mountain. I didn't have a good feeling about this. "I have a queasy feeling it's all downhill from here!"Iago shouted.

The two wizards pushed the bobsleds down the slope. "Wait!" I vaguely heard Aladdin yell before the sound of my own screams were heard. I clung to genie's waist- who was in front of me- in fear. I still had my moments where heights freaked me out. Weird right? Especially since I hang out with a flying carpet.

"We're winning!"I could hear Genie laugh over the screams of others. The other bobsled passed us, but Aladdin's went over a ramp, and we reached the bottom of the mountain first. "I won! I won!" Genie began dancing around while I sat there in shock. Genie was doing a victory dance, but the other bobsled landed on top of him. I bit my lip and ran over to help him up. " Winning feels a lot like losing." He grumbled.

Ding and Oopo appeared suddenly. "Ooh, that wasn't a race!" Ding shrugged and Oopo nodded. "We just had to get you to the playing field." She added.

"Why didn't we just start here?" I asked in disbelief. That would have made things a lot easier. The two shared a look before Ding instructed Oopo to make a note of that for next time. "Then... I didn't win?" Genie asked sadly.

Aladdin pulled Iago out of the snow. "I do not like this game!" He groaned. Oopo suddenly through him a rope and said, "The event is..." She paused and Ding finished. " ...polar bear roping!" He laughed.

A snowdrift next to Iago started to shake. "Aah! I'm sorry, I thought you said "polar bear roping"! Imagine!" Iago laughed nervously. Suddenly, a polar bear emerged from the snowdrift and started swatting at Iago.

"Where's my rope? I want a rope! Put me in, coach!" Genie exclaimed as he bounced around anxiously. Ding gave Genie a rope. The polar bear advanced on Aladdin and Kristy. "Carpet, the rope!" Aladdin shouted and Iago told him to help himself as Carpet took the rope from him.

Genie turned into a cowboy with a lasso. "Pardon me, partner! I'm fixin' ta rope ya!"He said with a fake Southern accent. However, the bear grabbed Genie."Do you lose points if ingested by the beast?" He asked.

Carpet got a rope around the bear, but the bear grabbed the other end, shaking Carpet back and forth. Aladdin, Jasmine, Kristy Abu and I grabbed the rope as well. "Hang on, Carpet!" I shouted as I held tight to the burning rope.

The polar bear was trying to run away, dragging us people who were holding the rope. Abu lost his grip, and Carpet let go to rescue him. Finally the rope got away from Aladdin Jasmine, Kristy, and I as well. "How's the game? Who's winning?" Genie asked.

"The bear!"Aladdin shouted and I looked over to see the bear snap the rope tied around him. Genie stretched his hair out, turned it into a lasso, and threw it to Aladdin. Genie shouted his name and Aladdin threw the lasso around the bear's mouth. " Genie!"

The bear was swinging Genie around by his hair. I shouted Genie's name and shook my head. He always seemed to get in some kind of trouble. "Uh, you can wind this up anytime now, guys." Iago shouted after them. Genie cut his hair, saying something like a little of the top, please and joined us once more.

"The boy roped the bear." I looked over to where Oopo and Ding were fighting about who won. "But my genie provided the rope!" Ding retaliated as he picked the bear up by the rope and tossed it far away.

"We could have been killed, and you two are arguing about the point!" Aladdin shouted in frustration. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

" Ding, he's right... Well, we'll call it a draw!" Oopo grinned and they both started to laugh. I glared at them furiously. They obviously had no care about our personal wellbeing. "We both take a point!" Ding grinned back.

"I don't believe this!" Aladdin shouted again as he threw his hands up in anger."Maybe the kid didn't spell it out: we don't like your game!"Iago huffed as he crossed his wings. Jasmine also joined in, saying that we wanted to go back to Agrabah and Aladdin told them we quit and the game was over.

"We don't tolerate quitters." Ding warned and Oopo nodded in agreement. She said that the Game was never over before she zapped the the ground, creating a pool of lava. "Let's play." Ding smirked and the two wizards cackled.

"Ah... it would be a shame to see a bustling metropolis like Agrabah reduced to a cinder." Oopo faked sympathy. I scowled and clenched my fists as I crossed my arms. This was ridiculous. " A dreadful shame." Ding added.

"Can't we ever do a family activity that doesn't involve the threat of us losing our lives?" I asked in frustration. No one answered as Jasmine turned to Aladdin. "Do you think they would really do it?" She asked, worried for her home. Aladdin didn't answer her directly, just said that he thought we were still in the Game.

"Isn't this excessive power for a wizard?" Iago asked in fear. Ding replied that they were excessive wizards. "Look, with your magic and my talent for riding on coattails, we can rule the world!" he tried to sway them.

They, however, looked bored. "Been there." Ding waved him off. And Oopo added done that. "That was fun for the first century or three." He shrugged. "But it became such a humdrum routine. Absolute power? Invincible to opposition? Ha, no thrills!" Oopo laughed.

" Ah, but when we recruited our first players and started the Game... Ooh, what fun!"Ding also laughed. Oopo said that it was century after century of competitive play. " Sadly, the players never seemed to last long enough to enjoy it."

"Well. I wonder why. Oh yeah, BECAUSE YOU TRY TO KILL THEM!" I shouted. I was so not happy with what was going on. But what do you expect from a six month pregnant princess who deals with this stuff everyday and wants nothing more than to just relax for a day. Is that really to much to ask?

"Well, I'm glad a certain big blue jerk dragged us into this!" Iago gripped, irritated that he was once again sucked into a life or death situation. Genie snorted and said it sounded like loser talk to him. Aladdin growled. "Genie! It doesn't matter if you win or lose!"He nearly shouted, also frustrated. I think we all were.

"It's how you play the Game!" Ding piped up, sounding absolutely delightful despite the rage almost all of us felt. "Now, let's play." Oopo added and we all disappeared only to reappear in a desolate, rocky landscape.

"Tiebreaker time!"Ding cheered.

"Pst! Player! Take a deep breath. Air's mighty thin up there." I vaguely heard Oopo whisper to Aladdin. I looked over and saw her pointing to the top of a tall, steep mountain peak. I gulped, that was high up.

"All the way up?"Aladdin asked in disbelief. Both of the wizards nodded. Aladdin sighed and turned to Iago and Carpet. "Let's get this over with. You two are the fastest." He said, indicating for them to go ahead.

"Eh, not necessarily!" Iago tried to fly back slowly, but Carpet grabbed him and began to fly towards the top of the mountain. Ding, however, pointed a finger at them and they suddenly fell out of the sky.

"Ooh, did we mention the new rule?" Ding asked and we all shot them irritated looks. Oopo finished for him saying that rule number one was that we couldn't fly up the mountain. Genie, who was in the form of a hang-glider, looked sheepish and changed back to his normal self.

Ding began patting Abu's head. "Only climbing is allowed, and we all know that monkeys are climbing fools!"Ding chuckled.

"For breaking the rules, the penalty box for you two." Oopo said and a cage appeared around Iago and Carpet. I frowned. This was really not good at all. What had we gotten ourselves into? "Well, we aren't getting any younger! Shall we begin?" Oopo prompted impatiently.

"Climbing only, eh? So that's the way they want it. I always play by the rules."Genie chuckled and he turned into a snake charmer. As he played music, a rope rose from a basket and tied itself to the top of the mountain. Genie changed into an Alpine climbing outfit and started climbing the rope.

"Rule number 7B: no trick ropes."Oopo said as she pointed a finger at the mountain, and the part the rope was tied to broke off and fell down on Genie's head. I winced and ran to his side, but no with out sending her a glare. "Is everyone clear on the rules?"

" Be careful, Jasmine." Aladdin warned his wife. She just smiled at him and told him not to worry. But I knew he would anyways. "You be careful too, sweetheart." Genie said from beside me. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry about me love, just be careful too."I said.

"On your mark! Get set!" Ding shouted out. Oopo rolled her eyes and said something about how Ding lived for that. " Go!"

Everyone began climbing the mountain. Genie was ahead at first and was yodeling while he climbed, but his lederhosen got stuck on a rock and he ended up hanging upside-down by them. Now Aladdin was in the lead. Jasmine and I tried to take the safest route, not wanting any harm to come to our babies.

Abu passed Aladdin, but he slipped on a loose rock and started rolling down the mountain. He ran into Jasmine and sent her tumbling backwards as well, until Jasmine caught the edge of a cliff. "Help!" Jasmine shouted.

I held onto the side of the mountain in fear as Aladdin climbed back down, and reached to pull Jasmine and Abu to safety. "No no no no no! Saving an opponent is definitely against the rules." Oopo shouted up to us.

"I don't care about your rules!" Aladdin shouted. Oopo just shook her head in disbelief. "But without rules we'd have chaos!" She said before zapping Aladdin, and sent him back to where he was before, leaving Jasmine and Abu hanging there. Aladdin yelled no in fear.

"Ding! Oh, Ding!"Genie called from where he was still hanging upside down. I didn't bother to move from where I was at. I was probably safer there anyways. I watched as Ding flew up to Genie and asked what he wanted."Maybe you never thought of it, but if we lose them that would leave the teams a tad lopsided!" Genie reminded him.

"Hmm, interesting point." Ding nodded and Genie quickly added in that Oopo would have a big advantage then. "Which would be wrong!"

Jasmine and Abu fell. Aladdin and Kristy both tried to climb down after them, but there was an invisible barrier in their way. "No!" Aladdin shouted. But then Ding clapped his hands and Jasmine and Abu stopped falling in mid-air. Ding told them they had a good try and that they'd do better next round. "Thanks, Genie!"

"Boy, get on with it! Our team has this point cinched!"Oopo said when I reached the ground. I had carefully climbed back down the mountain. Aladdin looked furious as he shouted forget it. "Ding." Oopo called his sister.

"Yes, dear sister?" Ding asked and she told him that we had lost our competitive edge. I scowled. Well, when your trying to freaking kill his, we need to lose what little competitiveness we had! "Maybe your team has lost its edge, but my genie would do anything to win."Ding replied smugly.

"I didn't think "anything" included putting my friends and my wife and unborn child on the endangered species list!" Genie replied as he joined my side. I smiled up at him, proud. "It always happens. Players lose their will to win." Oopo sighed in disappointment.

"It's sad, really... for the players." Ding said and suddenly the two began cackling again. I got a really bad feeling. In a cloud of smoke, the mountain disappeared and is replaced by two volcanoes. I, however, was no longer with the group. Instead, I was suspended in the air, trapped inside a cage, with boiling hot lava beneath me.

"Where are Jasmine and Kendra?" I heard Aladdin ask and I looked down to see everyone but Jasmine at the bottom of the mountain. Jasmine was beside in a situation just like my own. Both of us let out a scream.

Aladdin and Genie both called out our names. "Why are they both up there, their on the same team?" Kristy asked the wizards furiously. I didn't care why, I just wanted down!

"This is the point of the Game where it's every player for themselves."Oopo grinned."Let's play." I didn't hear anything after that because the volcano started shooting lava at me. And by the sound of Jasmine's screams, hers did too. "GENIE!" I yelled in fear.

"Now we'll see some friendly competition." Ding smirked and I saw the others shoot him angered looks. "There's nothing friendly here. What are you doing to them?" Kristy snarled in anger. Ding created two large plugs.

"The team that plugs the volcano first rescues their teammate." I heard Oopo say. Jasmine and I both exchanged fearful looks. One of us was going to die. This is so no cool. " What you're saying is that no matter who wins someone dies!" Aladdin shouted. He looked so torn too, his wife and his sister, both pregnant. It wasn't fair.

"Now where's the incentive in that?" Genie asked and I could hear the fury in his voice. Which was bad, for the wizards. My husband was usually pretty good at keeping his temper in place, but when someone threatens me, he tends to lose it.

"The incentive is that someone doesn't." Ding shrugged. I was seriously getting pissed. Why the hell were they torturing us like thing? "Shall we begin? One two three go!" Oopo shouted and the race officially began.

Aladdin and Carpet grabbed one plug, Genie and Kristy the other, and they started climbing. A gust of wind knocked Carpet back, and he dropped his plug back to the ground. I bit my lip. I wanted Jasmine saved as much as I wanted myself saved. "Let's keep our eye on the prize, shall we?"Oopo said in annoyance.

A crack opened in the other volcano, above Kristy and Genie. "If you cool it down, I'll make a break for the top." Kristy told Genie. Genie tossed his plug to Kristy, trusting her to save me. I smiled, proud at how far Kristy had come since the incident a couple years ago.

"Let's just see how hot this thing really is." Genie said as he turned into a thermometer, which exploded. "I've got just the thing." Then he turned into a refrigerator, and opened the freezer door. "The automatic ice-maker costs a little extra, but who can put a price tag on convenience?"

Ice streamed out of the freezer and covered the lava, allowing Kristy to pass it. I silently cheered. Maybe I would survive. But the thought didn't exactly calm me down cause if I survived, Jasmine wouldn't.

"Yep, kinda nice having a genie on the team." I heard Ding bragged and I glared at the wizards furiously. It was all their fault we were in this situation. "My team'll do just fine without magic. If they wanna save the princess."

"Aladdin, be careful." Jasmine shouted to her husband, not one bit concerned about her current position. Aladdin managed a small smile. "Don't worry Jasmine, we're gonna save you. You alright, Carpet?"

Carpet had a hole burned through him, but he gave a thumbs-up. Meanwhile, Kristy had reached the top of the volcano. "Hey sis. I think it's time I saved you from this horrible death, don't you?" She asked and I chuckled."Yeah, that would be much appreciated.

Kristy was about to plug the volcano, but it began to erupt and she was thrown backwards. I shouted her name, hoping she'd be alright. That was when Aladdin reached the top of the other volcano, but he was having trouble keeping his footing. "Aladdin, hold on!" Jasmine called out.

Aladdin began falling backwards. "Noooo!" He yelled before his plug fell on a river of lava, and Aladdin landed on top of it. "Aladdin, are you alright?" Jasmine shouted in concern.

I looked away at this time, however, because my cage came loose and I fell into the lava. I screamed and clung to the top of my cage. "Yeah, this is probably one of the worst days of my life." I whimpered to myself.

"If this were the downhill volcano slalom you'd have it all wrapped up. But as it stands, you lost." Oopo was saying to Aladdin and Carpet. I briefly wondered if anyone else wanted to attack them as much as I did.

Genie and Kristy were trapped behind a river of lava again. My heart was pounding and I could feel my time coming closer and closer. Maybe because my cage was slowly sinking into the lava. I was only about a foot away from death. "Ah, Oopo... Your team is in about the same shape as mine."I heard Ding say. He clicked his tongue. "Sad."

"Like you could do any better!" Genie suddenly snorted and I wondered why he was arguing with the wizards. Then I caught on when after Ding gasped and said they could and Oopo said if we wanted to, Genie told them to prove it. I tried to hide the smirk.

"What... an interesting idea." Oopo said, looking very thoughtful at the idea. Ding shook his head. "It's just... never been done!" He said.

Genie snorted. "Oh, I get it! You two have never actually played a game yourselves! Because you can't!" He retorted and both wizards did not like that. Oopo said it was rubbish and Ding said that they could. "Can't!"Genie shouted. They both shouted the word can. "Yeah, right..."

I hoped this worked, cause if not, I had a feeling both Jasmine and I were going to die today. But thankfully, right before the lava touched me, Oopo plugged Jasmine's volcano, at the same time that Ding plugged my volcano. They then brought us back to the ground and got rid of the cages.

I quickly ran to Genie's side and he took me in his arms, Jasmine did the same with Aladdin. "We really need to stop this whole near death thing. One of these, we're not going to be able to cheat it." I told my husband.

" So, I guess we choose up new sides?" Genie suddenly asked the wizards and both Jasmine and I shot him a disbelieving look. We were almost killed and he STILL wanted to play. I was even more surprised when Aladdin said it sounded good to him. " But let's get one thing straight: no more wizard participation in the game itself."

And that was when I got it. They were still trying to trick them, and it was obviously working. "If you want to be spectators, that's fine. But we play the Game." Kristy also added it. The wizards did not look happy about that.

"But we're the all-powerful wizards!" Oopo suddenly shouted and I repressed the urge to smirk. It was working. "We make the rules! And the new rule is, nobody plays but us!" Ding also added. It had worked!

"Well, if you insist." Aladdin shrugged and suddenly a television appeared on a pedestal. Genie told them to take it and use it well. The wizards examined it reverently. "What... is it?" Oopo asked, not understanding.

Genie held out the two joysticks. "I call it the video game. It is designed so no one over the age of thirteen will ever finish." genie explained and the wizards took the joysticks and started playing. Ding laughed and said he liked it. "But first, let's see who can magically transport us back to Agrabah the fastest! On your mark, get set, go!"

We then reappeared in the palace garden. I laughed, happy that it was all over finally."Hey, it worked!" Genie grinned and I couldn't help but kiss him. I was alive and so was he. Everything was perfect.

Jasmine sighed. "I don't think I'll ever play a game again." She said and Kristy, Aladdin, Abu and I all agreed with her. "I'm with you guys. You don't need to win to be a winner." Genie said and my pride for him grew a little more.

" True wisdom from one who has never won anything!" Iago exclaimed before everyone but Genie, Carpet and I left. Genie sighed. "I guess winning isn't everything." He snapped his fingers and the croquet equipment reappeared. "Whaddaya say? Just some good clean fun? I go first."

Genie was taking aim, but Carpet pushed in front of him. "So, you wanna play hardball?" Genie growled and pushed Carpet back. Carpet and Genie kept pushing in front of each other and I sighed and shook my head.

"Some things never change."

**I liked this chapter. It had more of Kendra in it. And well, this is one of my favorite episodes! My next favorite episode isn't too far away too. The episode after the next actually. Also, sorry for the long wait thing. Life is busy. And I've been into this show and haven't been writing. But, here it is! Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	33. Poor Iago

**Gah, I am so not in the writing mood. But I know this needs to get done and updated. I love writing, but it seems the plot bunny and I have been enemies lately cause he's refusing to give me any ideas. And with out ideas, I'm not interested. Sucks, right? But that's life. Sorry if this chapter is crap.**

**Warning: This will be a horrible chapter! I am just getting it out of the way. I think it's more of a silly chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Aladdin whatsoever. I mean it. No rights. Whatsoever. Never have. Probably never will...cheese anyone?**

**Chapter: Thirty-Three: 6m3w5d**

So, you know, it's been pretty crazy here at the palace lately. Yeah, it's true. When we got back, the first thing I did was sleep. Something about nearly being burned alive in an active volcano by two crazy wizards really takes it out of you.

In the palace, about a week after the whole game fiasco, Iago and Abu entered the room. Why? To cause trouble of course! Where have you been? "At last! Okay, the sultan's gold dust is stored right above this chamber!"Iago exclaimed. Which is stupid. Is he trying to bring attention to himself?

Abu chattered, something that sounded like "I don't know 'bout the sultan". At least, that's what it sounded. I don't know. He's a monkey for cheese sake! "Of course the sultan won't mind! He's not gonna miss a few million dinari. Get a grip on yourself!" Iago assured him snidely, so Abu pushed him and chattered angrily.

"

All right. I'm calming down. Try going for three weeks without sleep and see how you feel. The incessant planning, the long nights working 'till dawn... It's enough to drive one to the very brink of... of... of... skoodely-woodeley land! So, anyways, the gold is surrounded by walls of lead, eh, three feet thick, except for the floor, which is a mere foot of granite. Not to worry. I've devised a cunning plan. YO, GENIE!" He yelled and Genie, whose tail was shaped like a spring, bounced into the room.

"

Howdy, kids! Just bounced in from the throne room, and boy is my tail tired. Woo! You look wasted! You should get some sleep." Genie laughed. He laughs a lot doesn't he? Maybe you should laugh more!

"

Skip it, knothead! We need a hand with somethin'!" Iago shouted. He shouts as much as Genie laughs. He likes to insult people. You shouldn't insult people, okay. Good.

"

Uh... okay... What'll it be? A heavy box lifted? A lid of a jar loosened? A co-signer on a loan? Anything to help a friend." Genie promised him. He's nice isn't it. He was suspicious though when Iago asked him to drill a hole in the ceiling. I would be too.

"

Uh, the sultan wants to install, eh, a chandelier." Iago answered him. However, the nervous tension surrounding him was almost plausible. Genie, however, didn't seem to notice it though. Instead, he grinned wide enough to put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He does that a lot too. The Cheshire Cat will not be happy that Genie's trying to steal his thing!

"

Wow! What an original design concept!" The Genie exclaimed before he turned into a giant electric drill and drilled a hole in the ceiling. "Uh, there you go. One hole drilled to perfection." He chuckled and as soon as he turned his back, gold dust started pouring out of the ceiling.

Iago and Abu stared at it, transfixed. Man, you'd think a blue Genie would notice gold dust falling from the sky. "Anything else I can do for you? Hello? Anybody home? I said, anything else I can do for you?" Genie asked, still not paying the falling gold dust any mind.

"

Uh, no, I - I think that'll do it." Iago replied, though he was barely aware of the Genie's presence. All he could think about was the gold. He vaguely heard Genie say something about being of service before he left. "Yes! We've hit the mother lode!"

Iago laughed as he jumped into the giant pile of gold dust and started rolling around in it. It looked like fun too. Who wouldn't want to jump around in a pile of gold dust? "We're richer than our wildest dreams. Richer than the casinos of Getzistan. Richer than a thousand crooked senators!"

The birdie was now covered in gold. "I love gold! I love to burrow through it like a gopher, dive through it like a dolphin, and throw it up and let it hit me in the head. Ha ha!" He laughed a greedy laugh as Abu reached for the gold dust. "Hands off, furball! I know what you're thinkin'. I can see it in your eyes. Heh heh. You're thinkin', "Iago's gotta sleep sooner or later, then I'll get him, and all the gold will be mine!" Begone, foul traitor!"

(Aladdin, Jasmine, Kristy, Kendra and Genie ran into the room. "What's goin' on in here?" Aladdin asked and Kendra shot the animals a dry look."Nothing good of course. Especially since Iago is standing on a pile of gold, laughing like a maniac." She pointed out humorlessly.

Aladdin ignored her and asked the greedy bird what he was doing. He knew the sultan would be furious if he found out and he told Iago that as well. "I am imbued with the power of greed. Iago is no more! He has become greed incarnate!" Iago laughed in almost an evil way.

"

You weren't really trying to install a chandelier, were you?" Genie asked, pointing out the obvious. None of them were happy about this and they knew if the Sultan found out what happened, there was no doubt Iago would be taken to the dungeon. Iago was still floating in hot water from the incident with Cassim, the same with Kristy.

"

Iago, get out of the palace before the sultan sees this mess and locks you up!"Kristy hissed. Besides Kendra, Kristy was the closet to the bird and didn't want to see him in trouble. Jasmine was furiously glaring at the bird, threatening him about how after they'd clean up his mess, she make him wish he'd never head of gold dust. Violent today, huh?

"

You're right, Jasmine. I must leave the palace. I must go and tell the world. The world must know the glory of greed in its absolute perfection!"Iago decided before he stood up and flew out the window. Aladdin sighed and shook his head. "Abu, follow Iago and make sure he doesn't get in any more trouble."

XxRebelWriterxX

Out in the Marketplace, people were trying to sell items to the citizens of Agrabah. Most of which were just ignoring the poor merchants as they ran around to get their own chores down for the day. That didn't stop them for trying however. They didn't the money so that they could put food on the table for their families that night.

However, two familiar- and rather unpleasant- faces were hiding out at a hat stand. The chubbier of the two, and the idiotic leader, was trying on the hats. The skinnier of the two was looking around the city, hoping against hope they weren't spotted. "Sir, we are wanted men in this city! This is an awfully big risk to take for just a hat!" He informed his boss.

"

Just a hat? Why, Haroud, the hat makes the man! Would people bow down before the sultan if he wore some tatty little fez? I think not. You see, when you go out, your hat is a little piece of home to keep your brain in. Ooh! That's a good one! I gotta write that down..." Abis Mal, the idiotic leader, informed his loyal follower.

Haroud merely rolled his eyes, used to his bosses antics and how they had nearly gotten them captured several times. He sometimes wondered why he followed him in the first place. Maybe he hoped that one day he would be successful? He had nearly been several times if not for that wretched Aladdin and his group of miscreants.

Neither noticed as Iago entered the area, Abu following close behind him. "One side, peasants! Make way for the personification of greed!" Iago suddenly shouted as he climbed up onto one of Farouk's water barrels. Abu just looked at the bird in confusion. "Hear my words! I am Greed! Honor me and pay me tribute!"

The people surrounding Farouk's stall groaned and then began to walk away. Like in a rush. They didn't like the golden birdie. He was annoying. "How can I sell my water with you driving away all my customers?"Farouk asked, not at all impressed. He was pissing off everyone.

"

Water? Come to think of it, Greed is a bit thirsty. Water for Greed, merchant!"Iago demanded. Farouk scowled and in return demanded for some money. Iago simply plucked out a feather and held it out to Farouk. "How about a golden feather?" He asked.

"

Ooh, golden feathers!" A random woman on the street shouted and a huge mob of people ran towards Iago and began plucking his feathers. It was funny, you should've seen it. Iago wasn't impressed though and yelled at them to stop. Abis Mal noticed the mob and pointed them out to Haroud, who looked a bit interested.

"

Yes, it must be the legendary Golden Bird of Babbaganoosh. According to the ancient legend, the bird will lead anyone who follows it to treasure!"Haroud explained to his boss. Boss is a funny word. Abis Mal pointed out that he knew that before saying that they should follow it so it would lead them to the treasure. "Good thinking, o wise one."

They looked at where Iago was, but he was gone, and the crowd was leaving, carrying piles of golden feathers. Abis Mal frowned. " He's gone!" Abis Mal whined, upset that another good thing had gotten away from him. Haroud, however, pointed to Iago's footprints leading away down an alley.

"

The legend speaks of a golden trail left by the bird!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Meanwhile, Iago being led away by Abu on foot. He was dazed and missing a lot feathers from the mob attack. He looked funny too. Have you ever seen a bird walk around like that? It's funny.

"

Eh, bunch of miserable lousy peasants... I'd like ta..." Iago was grumbling. But then Iago fell down. Abu chattered in a panicked voice and motioned for Iago to get up. "I can't walk anymore! And this gold is too heavy for me to fly. Being Greed isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Neither one of them noticed Abis Mal and Haroud sneaking up behind them, and a melon cart was heading towards them in the other direction. Abu saw the cart and tried to warn Iago. The grumpy bird was uninterested though. "Leave me alone. I don't need to... Ah! Okay, I'll fly!"

Iago however, was hit by the cart and got stuck to the front; Abis Mal was hit in the face with one of the melons. It was funny. Hehe, a lot of funny things seemed to be happening. Most of them resulting in pain. Whatever though, right?

"

After him!"Abis Mal yelled

Iago was dragged along the ground by the cart. "Ow! Ow! Ouch! Oo! Ah! Oh!" He yelped in pain before he fell off the cart and was kicked up into the air by the man pushing the cart. "Yeaaaouch!" He landed on a rooftop. "I don't know about this greed business anymore. Maybe I should be envy or sloth instead."

"

Golden feathers. Heh heh. Come to papa! Here, birdy!" A man behind Iago say. Iago freaked out and started to run away. It's a wonder he didn't fly. He is a bird after all, right? I would think he would fly from them.

"

Keep away from me! You've got cooties!" Iago shouted before he came to the edge of the rooftop. He looked down and saw Farouk's water barrels. The idea forming in his head light up like a light bulb.

"

Nowhere to go, birdy! Either give me your golden feathers or leap to your doom."The man threatened. Silly man. Of course he's going to jump off the roof! There's water down there. And he did, screaming, he jumped off the roof. Iago landed in a barrel, but he sunk to the bottom cause he was too heavy to swim. He passed out.

XxRebelWriterxX

A short while later, in Aladdin and Kendra's old home, Aladdin, Kendra, Genie, and Abu were looking down at a wet, delirious Iago who was missing a lot of his feathers. The gold dust had all been washed off. He looked weird now.

"

That's what you get for being greedy, Iago. It's a good thing Abu found you in time. What do you have to say for yourself now?" Aladdin chastised the bird. Iago spat out some water and didn't answer.

"

He's in skoodeley-woodeley land, Al. Do you want me to fix his feathers while he's docile?" Genie asked and Aladdin nodded, telling him it was a good idea. Genie zapped Iago. "What do you think? It's my own creation."

Iago's feathers were back to normal, except that the feathers on his head were sticking straight up. Kendra giggled. "He looks great, love." She told her husband. Iago just squawked in distaste. He didn't seem to be all there, but it was clear he didn't like Genie's methods of fixing him up.

"

I know I'm wasting my time, but you have got to stop being so greedy!" Aladdin continued to chastise Iago. Iago, however, seemed to gain what any normal human being would call wild eyes. Like, I mean, they were completely freaky!

"

You're absolutely right, Aladdin." Iago said, almost as if he was in a trance. The other occupants of the room shared a surprise look with one another. That was the last thing they expected to hear."Aladdin... greed is wrong." Iago informed us.

"

Iago... do you know what you're saying?!" Aladdin half asked, half exclaimed. Iago sure did know how to surprise the group. It was funny. Yes. I'm going to say everything was funny. Got a problem? "Yes, Aladdin. I, Iago, have decided to take a vow of poverty." Iago promised. Everyone looked at him strangely. What was his game? Was this a joke? Or another scam. Who knows, it's Iago for cheeseburger's sake!

XxRebelWriterxX

"

Wake up, everybody! We've been robbed!"

Aladdin's voice rang out through the hovel, where they had decided to stay the night before. Everyone jumped up, looking around in horror. "Oh, you'd have to be pretty desperate to rob a place like this!" Genie said during the confusion.

Abu was missing his fez, which he noticed when he rubbed his head in confusion. Genie was missing his lamp. He asked both Aladdin and Kendra if they'd seen it, neither had. Kristy wasn't there, having stayed at the palace the night before.

"

Hey! Where's my bracelet?" Kendra asked. She had her jewelry box in front of her, which was where she kept all of her jewelry when she was sleeping or didn't wear because she knew they'd be going on some crazy adventure that day. But the golden bracelet that Genie had given her for Christmas was the one thing she wore everyday, and it was missing.

"

Wait a minute... Where's Iago?" Aladdin asked and the all shared looks of shock, horror, and understanding. Iago had taken their stuff.

"

Uh oh..."

XxRebelWriterxX

It turns out that Iago had a stall next to Farouk, and was holding open a bag of treasure. That treasure having items he took from the group. A crowd was surrounding him, all eager to see what kind of treasures he had.

"

Gold and priceless jewels absolutely free!" Iago shouted as he held up a golden cup. "The sacred chalice from the temple of Amok Mon-Ra."He shouted and then he threw the cup into the crowd. They all cheered as Aladdin and Kendra pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

"

What did you do with Genie's lamp Abu's hat, and Kendra's bracelet?" Aladdin asked while Kendra and Abu glared at him. Iago answered that he gave them away, making the two even angrier. "Where did you get all this stuff?" Aladdin asked, forgetting the issue of the lamp, hat and bracelet momentarily.

"

Just a few momentos from our adventures." Iago answered as if it was no big deal. Kendra stomped up and started searching through the bag, hoping her bracelet was in there. Genie dived into the bag after asking if there was anything in there that he could use to replace his lamp with.

Abu saw a man in the crowd wearing his fez and stole it back. Kendra, thankfully, was successful in her quest and a second later she pulled out her bracelet. She put it back on, admiring it before standing beside Aladdin once more.

"

Princess Jasmine's personal atomizer!" Iago was saying as he held up a perfume bottle. He squeezed it and Genie popped out, complaining about how he liked that place. Aladdin and Kendra both weren't happy though and demanded for their stuff back.

"

Get your mitts off me! I must spread the good word now." Iago exclaimed and flew up to perch on an awning to give a speech. "My people! Once, I lived for gold. Then I realized... I didn't own my gold. It owned me! To be poor but happy is true wealth."

Akbar, who stealing the purse of a man in the crowd, looked up at the bird. " Akbar love to steal. It Akbar's only joy in life." He explained. Iago shook his head and said something about how rich people were merely poor people with money. It was weird and confusing stuff, but seemed to get through to the thief. "Akbar never think of it that way..."

"

And there is but one thing that all the gold in the world cannot buy... poverty."Iago finished his inspirational speech. Well, it was actually weird and didn't make sense, but everyone in the market place seemed to like it.

"

Akbar see great truth in words of birdie. Akbar give up life of crime!" Akbar said, and to everyone's surprise, he was crying! Yeah, crying! He threw his stolen money on the group and it was snatched up by the other spectators.

"

Aah! To sell water during a drought is greed of the worst sort!" Iago said, turning turns Farouk. Aladdin shouted his name in surprise, but he wasn't listening. "Face your punishment, water merchant."

"

I beg your pardon?" Farouk asked, not seeming to understand what was going on. Iago began to push one of the barrels over. "Why you little..."Farouk yelled and rushed at Iago, accidentally knocking the barrel over himself. Iago squawked.

Aladdin grabbed Iago's wing. "You can't do this, Iago!" Aladdin protested when Farouk suddenly grabbed his other wing saying that he will deal with the thief himself. "Let go before you dislocate something!" Iago yelled at them, but neither paid attention.

"

Anyone else feel like their life is a sitcom?" Kendra spoke up, causing several people to give her blank looks. She shrugged. "Akbar save birdie from agents of evil." Akbar yelled, bring the peoples attention back to the conflict at had. Akbar rushed them and the two let go of Iago. Akbar managed to knock over the rest of the barrels, however.

"

Come, my good man. We shall free the entire city from the grip of greed." Iago gestured to Akbar before walking away. Akbar followed behind him saying that he's follow the birdie to the ends of the Earth.

XxRebelWriterxX

"

After he broke into the granary I lost him in the crowd. Abu's still trying to track him down."

Aladdin was explaining to Jasmine, Kristy, and Sultan what had gone down in the marketplace. Kendra stood to the side with Abu on her shoulder and Carpet was floating next to her. The other two were shocked by what Aladdin was saying. They knew how greedy Iago was and to hear that he had gone straight like that was weird.

"

Iago won't stop until he's given away everything in the city!" Jasmine exclaimed. She wasn't happy about this situation either. But hey, at least he hadn't taken anything from her...except that perfume bottle. Oh well.

"

He even gave away Genie's lamp!" Aladdin spoke up. Kendra huffed. "And my bracelet. If I wouldn't have gotten back, that bird would've been in a hell of a lot of trouble." She told them. That bracelet meant a lot to her.

"

I'm considering a lease with option on a lovely little gourd. The former owner was a carrion beetle." Genie said, almost nonchalantly. It was funny how well he was taking it, they all knew how much he loved that lamp. If he didn't find it soon, however, no doubt he'll lose it.

"

He's plunging the entire city into chaos! I'll have to send out the palace guards to arrest him!" The Sultan decided. Kendra and Kristy both frowned at that. They were close to Iago, closer than the rest. The idea of him being arrested didn't sit right with them, no matter the circumstance.

"

It's for his own good." Jasmine tried to reassure us when she saw the frowns on our faces. The girls still didn't like it, but hey, what can you do? Aladdin sighed.

"

I sure wish we had the old greedy Iago back."

XxRebelWriterxX

"

I am so sick of hanging out in this den of thieves. If we could only get our hands on that bird we'd be rich!" Abis Mal was complaining. You know, like he always is. He couldn't go one day without doing so. It was irritating.

"

Do stop talking about that bird. It's a one-in-a-million chance we'll ever see him again!" Haroud told his boss in frustration. He could only take so much of his boss's arrogance and he seemed to be pushing it to far today.

"

Repent your thieving ways!"

Abis Mal and Haroud turned when they heard the familiar yell. Iago and Akbar had just entered the bar. Abis Mal's eyes lit up in recognition. "It's him!"He shouted in disbelief. Haroud could see the smug smile his boss had and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"

Sir, that bird is not golden. It's Aladdin's parrot having a bad hair day." Haroud informed him. However, Abis Mal took it a different way, deciding that the parrot was the golden bird in disguise and had been all along. "You're jumping to conclusions again." he sighed.

"

Banish all thoughts of greed and riches will come to you!" Iago was shouting as Akbar dumped a bag of treasure on the floor. Akbar said something about how greed was bad as Abis Mal celebrated saying he'd found the bird.

"

So, who'd like this huge ruby?" Iago asked. All the thieves were staring at the treasure greedily. Stupid thieves. Do they only ever think about money? Well, that was a stupid question, of course they do! Abu ran into the room then and spotted Iago as he was telling the thieves to line up. Abu ran over to him and pushed him out of the way, causing him to squawk.

The thieves took the opportunity to ran after the treasure and began fighting over it."It's mine! No, mine! I saw it first!" The thieves we're yelling. Iago watched the whole thing in disgust. These simpletons were greedy and he didn't do greedy anymore.

"

If we can't be orderly about this, just forget the whole thing!" Iago snapped and Akbar picked up all the thieves and Abu before throwing them a crossed the room. Akbar then picked up the sack of treasure and he and Iago left.

"

Come on! We've gotta catch that bird!" Abis Mal decided, but Haroud was hesitant. He knew there was no way to get past Akbar and he told his boss that as well. "And I suppose you have a better plan, Mr. Wisenheimer."Abis Mal snorted.

"

Yes. If that was Aladdin's parrot, then we have his friend." Haroud smirked and motioned toward Abu, who was walking around, dazed.

XxRebelWriterxX

Akbar and Iago were walking down the streets of Agrabah. Iago wasn't saying much, but Akbar seemed to think he didn't to keep reminding Iago how loyal he was to him. Which, Iago had to admit was a bit irritating, but he needed to muscle Akbar provided.

"

Akbar do anything for birdie thing. Destroy all life on Earth if necessary." Akbar was saying as they walked off down a side street. Right as they disappeared from sight, a group of merchants ran by, all angry.

"

We shall tar and feather him!" Farouk shouted. Omar pointed out that he already had feathers. Because hello, he's a bird! All birds have feathers! "Well... we shall pluck him, then tar and re-feather him!"

The merchants left, and a group of guards ran by. They didn't look as angry, but they did look like they were in a hurry. They must've been looking for the bird too. Man everyone was after Iago today! "We'll roast that bird over a slow fire."

"

Mmm, roast parrot! My favorite!" Fazal smirked before the guards ran off again with Aladdin chasing after them and Kendra attempting to, but having trouble with her almost seven month pregnant belly.

"

Hey, you're just supposed to arrest him!" Aladdin shouted after them. Genie suddenly popped out of Aladdin's canteen. "I miss my lamp!" He yelled.

"

Yo, Genie, how about something to help. All this running is going to kill me."Kendra groan and Genie turned to his wife. He scooped her up and flew along beside Aladdin. Kendra was extremely grateful as well.

"

Perhaps we should donate the jewels to the orphanage." Iago was musing to Akbar on a different street. Akbar agreed with the plan. He would do anything to help his bird friend who changed his life around.

Up on the rooftop, Abis Mal stood there. "Oh, little birdie..." He called down and Iago looked up at him, rudely asking what he wanted. "Golden Bird of Babbaganoosh, I demand that you take me to your treasure."

"

Hey, do I look golden to you? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on a moral crusade."Iago snapped as Haroud walked to the edge, holding Abu in a cage. Iago was somewhat shocked to see his friend captured like that.

"

We've got your pal. And if you want him back you better lead us to the booty."Abis Mal smirked, think that he won. Akbar, however, wasn't about to let him get away with blackmail and announced that he was going to save Abu. " Call off your goon, or the monkey gets it!" Abis Mal threatened, obviously he had been prepared for this.

"

Akbar not goon. Akbar just... misunderstood." Akbar muttered in despair. However, Iago had recaptured the villains attention. "All right, all right, I'll take you to the treasure!" He snapped, not liking this situation, but resigned to it anyways.

Iago led them through the desert, followed by Abis Mal and Haroud on horses. Akbar followed them on foot. Iago was completely freaking out though."Okay, no sweat. I'll just have to find a treasure or I'm doomed."He was muttering to himself.

"

Akbar follow birdie into desert. Maybe become hermits." Akbar said gleefully. None of them noticed that the merchants and the guards had spotted them. Iago landed by a big rock formation. "Just how far out is this treasure, anyway?" Abis Ma; asked impatiently.

"

Uh, it's... right here. This is, uh, Mount Babbaganoosh. And, uh, at the top, you will find the Treasure of Babbaganoosh! Well, I guess I'll get my monkey and be moseying along..." Iago laughed nervously, hoping the thief would buy it so they could escape. But he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"

After we find the treasure." Abis Mal replied as he and Haroud climbed to the top of the rock carrying Iago. When they noticed there was nothing there, they were angered. "You tricked us!" Abis Mal growled.

"

Uh, it's here. But before you can get it, I - I have to do, uh, the Dance of Babbaganoosh." Iago replied and Abis Mal put Iago down. "A one, a two, a one, two, three GO!" He dived off the rock, flew down and freed Abu. "Let's beat it!" He gasped.

Iago and Abu began to escape, but the merchants were running at them. Farouk yelled at them to get him so they turned and ran in the other direction. The guards, however, were running at them that way. Rasoul yelled at them to get him and Iago asked if they could discuss this. The guards threw spears at Iago, but they missed and hit the rock, cracking it.

"

Leave him alone!"Kendra shouted as she and Aladdin suddenly appeared. Aladdin pushed the guards away from Iago while Kendra stood protectively in front of him. Genie fell out of the canteen. "Easy, Al! I'm tryin' to take a nap!" He said, though he was annoyed.

Iago started preaching to the merchants. "The quality of mercy is not..."He yelled. They weren't listening to him at all. Abu grabbed Iago and carried him up the rock, but Abis Mal was still up there. Abis Mal laughed, thinking he finally had him. Then everyone jumped at him at once.

A resounding "I got him," came from both Abis Mal and Haroud and the guards and merchants. The merchants started hitting where they thought Iago was with clubs, but they hit the rock and the crack in it expanded. The ground started to rumble, and everyone ran away.

A fountain of water burst out of the ground in front of the rock and it rains down on everyone. Iago was unconscious. "Good birdie gone." Akbar whined quietly before he started to cry. "Akbar overcome with grief!"

"

I smell... jewels!" Iago gasped, sitting straight up. Akbar cheered and shouted that the birdie was alive. Rasoul, however, wanted him and told him to get out of the way. "Hold it! Uh... it's all their fault!" Iago said, pointing at Abis Mal and Haroud. "They, uh, they tried to destroy Agrabah by, uh, by causing a drought! With, uh, a magic... spoon."

"

Yeah, yeah!"Abu quickly agreed and Kendra nodded along with it. While the whole thing was ridiculous, someone needed the blame pinned on them. And what better suckers to take said pin than the two most wanted men in Agrabah.

So the guards and merchants exchanged shrugs before chasing after Abis and Haroud. The other stayed behind and watched them go. "I can't believe they're buyin' this!" Iago laughed in disbelief. It was a good thing they were buying it!

"

Well, it looks like the Golden Bird of Babbaganoosh lead to treasure after all. This water is the greatest treasure Agrabah could ask for." Aladdin said.

"

We give jewels to orphans now, yes?" Akbar asked, looking down at his idol enthusiastically. Iago, however, looked terrified at the very idea."We give jewels to orphans now, no! Are you off your rocker? They're mine, mine, mine!"

"

What about your vow of poverty?" Kendra asked with a giggle. Man, that bird just would not make up his mind!

"

Greed almost got me killed. Then poverty almost got me killed. If I'm gonna get it either way, I might as well be rich!" Iago replied, but Akbar suddenly took the sack of treasure from him. "Give me back my jewels!"

"

Birdie not savior! Birdie greedy birdie! Akbar give back present from birdie!"Akbar grumbled before he took out Genie's lamp and threw it at Iago."Ah! My lamp!" Genie yelled and kissed it. "Don't disturb me. The lamp and I need some... time alone." He flew into the lamp.

Kendra chuckled and shook her head. Her husband was something else. Aladdin also seemed amused by the Genie's actions. However, both of their attention focused to where Iago was trying to bargain with Akbar. "Please, I'll, I'll share 'em with ya. We'll, we'll buy the orphans lunch, and split the rest!"

"

Poor Iago..."Aladdin said as he shook his head. Kendra chuckled and told him that she couldn't agree more.

"

PLEASE?! Please, please, please, please, please?!"

XxRebelWriterxX

"

And that is the story of how a greedy bird by them name of Iago went from being greedy, to not at all greedy, to back to being greedy. Wow that was a mess to say." Chuckled the storyteller. The kids listened in awe.

"

So, what happened to the greedy bird? Did he ever get his treasure back?" A young boy in the audience asked.

The storyteller chuckled. "No, he didn't. Akbar was a pretty tough man, no matter how dim witted he could be. Eventually Iago just left it alone and begrudgingly went home. He pouted for weeks about his lose."

The storyteller smiled at the memories. She and her family had had some fun times back then and she missed them all dearly now. It had been 10 years since she had last seen them and she was only 63 now. But she knew that wherever they were, they were happy together.

"

Miss Kristy, why aren't you with your family anymore?" Another girl had asked. Kristy felt a pang of regret hit her. After the death of the one she loved, she had pretty much lost all contact with them. She just couldn't stand being there anymore.

She had eventually managed to return to her home dimension and she regretted her decision to step through the portal the minute it happened.

Now, she was a storyteller, telling kids stories anytime they managed to come to her home. And they were still young enough to believe in fairy tales and not think her crazy. But telling stories helped with the pain of losing them all.

Kristy sighed as she ran her fingers through her granddaughter's hair, who was sitting on her lap. "I decided to leave after my husband died. I couldn't be there no more, the pain was too much. But I have Janie here with me now, so I'm happy."

The kids seemed to be happy with that explanation so they all got up and began to disperse. Janie turned to her grandmother questioningly. "Are we going home now, granny?" She asked and Kristy chuckled.

"

Yes Dear one. Your mother will want to know your safe." She replied before she stood up, gripping the three year old on her hip, and left the library, which was where she'd tell her stories. She might regret leaving her friend behind, but she loved her family here too.

**So a little look on the very far future. Like, this one take place for another forty years. It's just something I put in for a different pace. Hope you liked it though! Also, I apologize for the lateness of this story. Life is hectic. But Spring Break is next in a week! I'll try to post some chapters then. BYE AND REVIEW!**


	34. The Animal Kingdom

**No I have not forgot this story. I'm sure some of you make thing I have, but I have not. I could never abandon this because this is probably one of the best stories I have ever written. It's definitely one of my more successful ones! But this is just a crazy time. After Spring Break, my life is hectic. I should've written over Spring Break, but you know how it can be.**

**Also, if your one of those people reading my Chipmunks series, I want you to know that it might be a long time before I update it. I'm not even sure if I'm going to make the sequel. I'd like to. Maybe this summer. But it all depends. I have a job that will take up a good majority of my time. Then I'll probably be busy filling out college applications and stuff. I'll be a Senior next year and the I'm off to college. So, who knows.**

**Anyway, I once again apologize for all these dreadful delays. I love writing this series and I'll try not to take forever. But no promises. As I said, until summer, I'm busy with everything! I'll try my best though.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: 7m2w5d**

Aladdin and I were finally on our way home. We had been sent on a little mission to pick up some spices. Well, it was more like Aladdin's thing, but I joined in cause I wanted out for a little bit. The last couple weeks had been slow and I was bored.

Jasmine was opposite of me. She was enjoying her lazy time. Or what little she could get when she had a six and a half month baby kicking all her internal organs. I laugh at her whenever she complains of them. I remember what it was like and while my baby will still sometimes kick me, she usually doesn't.

The only thing I really deal with are Braxton-Hicks contractions. They weren't bad and could easily be ignored, but they didn't feel good either. I was able to get some herbs that I made into tea. Those helped keep the contractions at bay.

Anyway, we were currently flying on Carpet in the direction of Agrabah. I sat beside Aladdin with Abu between us. Behind us was the sack of spices. Genie was flying in front of us, dressed as a pilot while Iago struggled to keep up behind.

"Nothing like flying home after a successful mission!" Genie chuckled as he flew faster and faster in front of us. I laughed and called out for him to slow down. Carpet was having a hard time keeping up with us as it was. "Sorry." He chuckled sheepishly.

Iago landed on Carpet, panting. "I'm dying of thirst! I'm dehydrated! I'm parrot jerky!" I heard him complaining. Abu agreed with him. I had to admit I was thirsty too. I was always hot and sweaty due to the extra weight I was carrying.

"Jerky bird needs water, hmm?" Genie said as he created a road map. "Let's see here, my map says there's a river just over this-" He crashed into a mountain. I winced. "-mountain."

We looked up to see the mountain towering above us. It was huge too. "We'd better go around the mountain." Aladdin suggested and I nodded. No reason to make this any harder on Carpet than it already was. Iago however completely disagreed and demanded we went over it. "Give it all you've got, Carpet. You can do it!"

Carpet slowly flew straight up to the top of the mountain. Aladdin and I leaned forward in an effort to help him while clutching onto Carpet. Genie and Iago pushed from behind and we soon reached the top. We ended up sliding down the snow on the other side and we only able to stop just as we reached the edge of a cliff. "So where's the water already?" Iago asked.

Aladdin looked over the edge of the cliff with awe. "It's incredible!" He exclaimed and I had to agree with him. A beautiful green valley was below us with a river running through the valley. But the thing that really caught your attention was the sparkling dam. "I've never seen a dam that sparkles like that!"

Genie was looking through a telescope when I turned to face him. "Now when's the last time you saw a dam built out of precious gems?" He asked. No one answered. "Let me see that!" Iago said as he snatched the telescope from Genie and whistled. "If they are real… we are rich!"

"Wait a minute!"I said as I took the telescope from Iago. "There is something over there." I said. I could see what looked like a koala hanging from the cliff near the dam. He was about to fall. I pointed it out to Aladdin, who handed the cargo over to Genie. "Let's go Carpet!"

Aladdin Carpet and I swooped down towards the koala, who had just fallen, and I was able to catch him just in time. "I got ya, little one." I cooed.

However, right after I caught the koala, we were hit by falling rocks. Carpet was trapped as Aladdin, the koala and I kept on falling through the trees. I was able to grab a tree branch in time, but lost grip on the koala. Aladdin however landed on his back on the ground.

"Aladdin!" I gasped before quickly climbing down the rest of the tree. I ran over to my brother and knelt by his side. "Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly. He groaned again and clutched his arm. I tried to sit him up, but he cried out in pain once more.

"I think I broke something!" Aladdin yelped. I heard rustling and I turned in time to see the koala running away. I bit my lip. "Hey, I didn't mean mean to scare you! Aah!" Aladdin yelled after him before falling back down in pain, grabbing his arm.

He tried to get up, but he was in too much pain. I held onto my brother, hoping Genie would hurry up and find us. However, more rustling caught my attention. Aladdin and I looked up to see four animal standing behind me, each wearing clothes. The koala was there along with a hyena, kangaroo and a warthog. "The cub was right. It appears to be…"The hyena started before laughing. "-a man and woman."

"An injured man, Sydney. And it appears that the woman is with child." The Kangaroo pointed out. I could help but wrap a protective arm around my stomach. I was unsure if these animals were safe and I was taking no chances.

"With all due respect, Queen Kimbla, it is a man and woman, therefore it must be destroyed." The warthog explained. I frowned. Why did he wish to destroy me and Aladdin, what had we done to them? Aladdin was freaking out beside me when the warthog turned to the warthog. "How did you come upon this… man and woman?"

"She caught me when I, uh, fell off the mountain." The koala replied in a childlike manner. I smiled. We had saved a young one, it seemed and that made me feel even happier. "Climbing the mountain is forbidden! You know that!" The Queen chastised firmly. The koala put his head down in shame and muttered that he had only wanted to see the outside of their village.

"Outside is the world of our enemy. The world of man. And now man is here! We are all in danger." The warthog growled. " Our valley will no longer be secret if this man and woman returns to tell other men of what he has found." He told the Koala. However, the koala looked unconvinced."The woman saved me!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, I can keep a secret!" Aladdin said as he tried to sit up. However, the motion aggravated his arm and he shout out in pain. "Stay down, Aladdin. You're going to hurt yourself more." I told him calmly.

"The man and woman will be taken to our village. We shall tend to their wounds."Kimbla said calmly. The only injuries I had were a few scratches and bruises. However, I was worried about Aladdin.

" You know what has happened in the past! Do not allow them to live!" The Warthog snarled. I turned to glare at him. How dare he demand them to have us killed! Who does he think he was? No one had the right to demand our death.

"Wait a minute!"Aladdin sat up sharply before yelping in pain and grabbing his arm once more. I gently, yet firmly gripped his shoulders and forced him to lay back down. "Aladdin." I warned him and he just smiled sheepishly.

"Their fate will be decided after I have given it due consideration." Kimbla replied. I didn't like how she said that. It sounded like we were either going to be killed or imprisoned for the rest of our lives. Neither of which sounded pleasant. Where was Genie when you needed him?

"Until you decide, your highness, I'll gladly be their keeper." Sydney, the hyena, told his queen. Aladdin looked at them fiercely and asked what he meant by that. " I mean, your guide to our kingdom!"

XxRebelWriterxX

Sydney managed to patch up our wounds. Aladdin's arm was now in a sling and the scratched I had had been cleaned. Sydney led us towards a city of grass huts and tree houses. Animals who had been walking in the kingdom ran to their homes in fear when spotting us. Windows and doors were slammed shut at the sight of us. "You live… here?" I asked, looking around in awe.

" Yes, this is our city." Sydney replied. Aladdin asked him who built it for them. I rolled my eyes. It was obvious they built. If they hated man so much, why would they let them build their city? "Webuilt it." He replied with a slight glare.

A large koala walked up to Aladdin and I and got in our faces. "Go back where you came from!" He growled. Aladdin and I exchanged looks as Sydney led us away. "Accursed man!" He yelled after us. Aladdin suddenly throw himself forward and when I looked, I noticed he'd been hit in the back with a piece of fruit. We turned around to see the koala was gone.

" Huh, just a piece of fruit! Must have fallen from a tree." Sydney shrugged as if it was no big deal. I rolled my eyes. "Right, fell from a tree."I snorted in disbelief. Aladdin shot me a look that clearly said not to push it.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better be more careful." He said. I huffed and followed them quietly. Something about this place did not sit well with me at all.

After that, Sydney led us to his house. It was up in one of the taller tree houses. Aladdin had a difficult time trying to climb it with one arm. I helped him the best I could, but it was difficult to when most of my energy had been sapped when we fell. When we got in there, Aladdin collapsed on the bed that was in the middle of the room. I was happy enough to sit in a rocking chair that was not to far away.

"You can rest in here while your injuries heal. Just don't try to leave; it's a long way down."Sydney told us with false cheerfulness. Again, something about this did not set with me at all. "And what about when our injuries are healed?" I asked fiercely.

"Kendra."Aladdin warned at I turned to glare at him. He shook his head and turned back to Sydney. "Sydney, uh, maybe you could keep an eye out for my friends?" He asked. Sydney promised to bring them right there before he left.

The next twenty minutes were pretty boring. Aladdin was trying to sleep while I rocked back in forth in the chair and rubbed my belly. However, when we heard a sound, Aladdin's eyes snapped open and we turned to see a Kangaroo staring at us at the window.

"Hi!" Aladdin said waving. I waved too. The kangaroo however quickly fled in fear, followed by another animal. Genie looked in the window. I had never been so happy to see my husband in so long. "Kendra!Al!' He shouted before he shrank himself down and slipped through the bars. "I found you! 'Course, it wasn't too hard; you're drawing quite a crowd."

"Genie, have you heard them?! All of the animals in this valley can talk!" Aladdin exclaimed. Genie didn't seem to surprised by this however. " You mean like Iago, or actual intelligent conversation?" He asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Actual intelligent conversation, love. It's neat too. But something about them doesn't seem right." I explained my fear. Both guys seemed worried too and it didn't help that Sydney's voice finally carried up to our room. "That's right everybody, a real, live man and woman! Just look through the window!" He exclaimed to the crowd.

Aladdin and I walked up to the window, both of us angry. " What's going on, Sydney?"He yelled down, unimpressed. However, it seemed we were some kind of tourist attraction to these guys.

" Behold, the evil that is man! Watch out folks, they spit." Sydney addressed the crowd once more. Aladdin walked over to the door and tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Whoa, he's a feisty one!"

" Locked!"Aladdin growled. He suddenly ran at the door to try and knock it down. He slammed into the door with his bad arm. Total. Face palm. Moment. Aladdin rubbed his arm. "Bad idea." He said.

"You think." I couldn't help but say. Aladdin shot me a look as Genie the Wheelchair wheeled Aladdin back to the bed. "You're not exactly back to fighting form, Al." He informed my stubborn brother. I nodded."Right, there's not much we can do right now."

"They're treating me like some kinda criminal!" Aladdin exclaimed. He was right. We were being treated like criminals. Not that that hasn't happened before. We always seem to get into some kind of trouble. "Well, once upon a time, but there's no way they could know that." Genie said, much to my amusement.

"Genie! I've got to get outta here!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Uh, we both need to get out of here. I don't feel like being trapped in this place forever. Not exactly a good place to raise a baby." I added in. It wasn't either. We were in the middle of the jungle after all.

Genie turned into a blue wallaby, with an Australian accent. "I'll go undercover and get the guys. We'll spring ya!" He promised before he climbed out through the window. "G' day, mate!" He shouted before bouncing away. I hoped he hurried.

XxRebelWriterxX

Another twenty minutes or so went by slowly. Aladdin took his arm out of the sling while I paced the floor. I was beginning to get impatiently. Where was Genie with the others. "Aladdin?" I heard and turned to see Abu, Carpet and Iago in the window.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" Aladdin chuckled in relief. Iago said that we needed to beat it before we wore out our welcome. Aladdin and I both glared angrily. "We were never welcomed here." Aladdin huffed. Abu picked the lock and they opened the door. "Where's Genie?" I asked the animals curiously.

"First we'll bust you outta here. Then we'll worry about our resident weirdo." Iago just said. I hoped he was okay. Of course, he could take care of himself...as long as he wasn't in a jar. But how would they know that the only was to trap a Genie was to trap him/her in a jar?

"The prisoner's door is open!" Brisbane's voiced echoed from outside. Aladdin shouted at the, to hide. Carpet lied flat on the ground like an ordinary rug while Abu and Iago frantically tried to hide. However, they were unable to before Kimbla and Brisbane-who was the warthog-entered the hut. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm, uh, here with, uh, Dr. Abu!" Iago stuttered up. Kimbla looked at him in confusion and asked who he was. " Dr. Abu! The famed healer and, uh, renowned cosmetologist." Iago made up quickly. I sat down in the rocking chair, biting my lip nervously.

"Well, doc, I first noticed the symptoms-" Aladdin started to say before Abu pulled his tongue out and examines it. He then pounded on Aladdin's chest and checked the reflexes in his knees, causing him to kick Iago. "That's okay! Doctor!"

"Good reflexes."Iago groaned as Abu pulled on Aladdin's ears and started grooming his hair, all the while chattering in monkey speech. "Yes, yes, I'm feeling much better now!" Aladdin assured the monkey doctor.

" Why can't I understand a word he says?" Brisbane asked. Iago just told him that he was from Vienna and Abu agreed. I honestly found this who thing hilarious, but I refrained from laughing. Aladdin removed his sling before thanking Abu and calling him a miracle worker. Then we all headed towards the door.

"Doctor's orders: go home, drink plenty of liquids, and don't operate any heavy dromedaries." Iago was warning Aladdin. However, Brisbane wasn't about to let us go anywhere. Before he could do anything, there was a crashing sound from outside. "What was that?" I asked, already knowing I wouldn't let the answer.

" The dam!"Kimbla shouted her fear. "We must see to the dam!" Brisbane did not look happy about this and pointed out that Aladdin and I would escape if they left. "My subjects are in dire jeopardy!" She growled before running out of the house, him following her reluctantly.

"Lucky break! We're free and clear!" Iago laughed. Aladdin and I did not join in. Instead, Aladdin told Carpet that we needed to help them. "These creeps treat you like public enemy number one, and now you're gonna risk your neck for them?!" Iago exclaimed in shock. We both simply told him yes before hoping on Carpet and flying off.

Aladdin and I arrived to the school a minute later. Genie joined us and created a giant umbrella to hold back the water. "I can't hold out much longer, guys!" He warned us as Aladdin and I began helping children onto Carpet.

"Come on!"Aladdin shouted as he reached out to Sydney. He, however, slapped his hand and ran out the building, clutching one of the kids to him. The water was beginning to flow over the top of the umbrella, which I pointed out to Aladdin. Sydney and the child were washed away in the flood. We flew down and rescued them in time. "All clear, Genie!"I called to my husband.

The umbrella disappears, and the water looked like it was about to wash the school away, when suddenly the water started to drain. Genie was dressed as a plumber holding a drain plug. "Putting your drain in was easy. Unplugging the humongo furball, that was the hard part." He was saying and I smirked.

Carpet landed near Queen Kimbla and the young koala ran towards her to give her a huge hug. "I knew this man and woman was not evil!" The koala laughed.

"You could have escaped. Instead you risked your life to save others." She said in shock. Aladdin and I just smiled gently and asked her how we could do anything else. "But you are a man! Both of you do not belong."She said.

"Let's review, shall we? Your society's long-held belief is that all men are evil. My pal Al is not evil. And neither is my beautiful wife here. Therefore, your society's long-held belief is WRONG!" Genie pointed out. I chuckled.

Brisbane was then running up to them. "No, no, you are wrong!" He snapped and held up the sack of spices. "Here is the proof that man and woman are evil!" Aladdin and I stared at the bag of spices. How did having a sack of spices make us evil?

"Yeah, right, that's just my sack of spices." Aladdin snorted. However, I got a bad feeling when I heard Abu and Iago gulped. I looked down at them suspiciously. Brisbane dumped a bunch of gems out onto the ground. "Spices, hmph! The man and woman are thieves!"

"Our legends tell us that man craves the shiny stones. He pretends to help us, but his greed caused our dam to break!" Sydney piped up. I groaned. Just when I thought we might actually pull through this, something else happens.

"It can't be true!" The little koala shouted and Aladdin and I immediately shouted that it wasn't in unison. We were thieves once, but we weren't now. We'd never went near the dam. "You said yourself that it was your sack! Your highness, what more proof do we need?"Brisbane asked.

"It would appear that the man has deceived us." The Queen sighed, almost sorrowful. I groaned again. "If it pleases the kangaroo court, the monkey and I, uh, thought you wouldn't miss a couple of gems." Iago spoke up causing Aladdin and I to look at him in surprise. Iago confessed?

"Iago's fessing up! This is a red-letter day!" Genie chuckled. However, Brisbane shouted that it was a lie. This was just great, they didn't believe him the one time he tells the truth. "Hey, I may be a lot of things, but-" He began, but Brisbane cut him off.

"These noble animals try to take the blame for the man!" He shouted. The Queen stepped forward and took command. "This shall be settled by the law of the jungle: trial by combat. The man versus the fiercest of our kingdom in a fight to the death." She told us.

Kimbla gestured towards a large pit with a tree fallen across it, with spikes at the bottom. I took a step back. No way was I going near that thing. "It is fitting that you fight here, an ancient trap used against us by man." She said.

Genie wrapped a protective arm around my waist as Brisbane and Aladdin walked out onto the fallen log, both holding wooden staffs. Brisbane tried to knock Aladdin off, but he jumped out of the way. He continued attacking, but Aladdin blocked all of his blows and managed to keep his balance. Eventually, Brisbane hit Aladdin on his side, where he was injured, and he dropped his staff.

"No fair!" Genie shouted as I gasped. Oh please let my brother be okay. I didn't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Brisbane tried to hit him again, but Aladdin grabbed on to the end of Brisbane's staff and wouldn't let go. The warthog tried to shake him off, and Aladdin soon is left dangling over the spikes at the bottom of the pit.

Aladdin tried to climb back up the staff, but Brisbane spun around in a circle, trying to get Aladdin to let go. "Hang on, I know you can!" The young koala shouted. Aladdin did as he said before landing on the log, dizzy.

Brisbane raised his staff over his head. " Foolish man!" He snarled. Aladdin dodged the blow and Brisbane lost his balance. He was about to fall into the pit, but Aladdin grabbed the other end of the staff, saving him."What are you waiting for?!"

"For you to understand me!" Aladdin replied before offering Brisbane his hand. The warthog stared at it for a second before accepting it.

XxRebelWriterxX

That night, in the forest, our group and the animals were all gathered around a bonfire. Kimbla offered Aladdin a giant ruby. "Please accept this jewel as a token of our gratitude." She said. It was a pretty gem, but I knew Aladdin would never take it.

"I couldn't. I helped because it was the right thing to do." Aladdin told her, proving what I thought was tree. Iago was not happy about it.

"You have demonstrated that not all men are evil." Kimbla told him. Iago sarcastically said that yeah we all learned a lesson. Kimbla was unimpressed. "And you have proven that not all animals are good!"

" Okay, so we made a mistake. Should we pay for it for the rest of our lives?" Iago asked. Kimbla held up a drumstick and told him that she had considered it before turning to Aladdin. "Your arrival in our kingdom was not a curse, but a blessing." She told him.

"Maybe one day we can come back to your valley." I spoke up, not wanting to be left out of this conversation. Kimbla chuckled.

"Perhaps, one day, all men will be welcome."

**Alright! Look who finally got this chapter done! It's awful that it took me so long considering this was one of my favorite episodes. Oh well. I hope you guys find it in your heart to forgive me. And send a review. Even if it's just to yell at me for leaving you hanging for so long.**

**Anyway I dedicated this chapter to the Boston Marathon and the tragedy that happened there yesterday. It's awful that someone could do something like that. **


	35. Power to the Parrot

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. I would've thought you guys would give up on me or something. I'm sorry I take forever. But I've been really busy and I've been trying to focus on my grades. Life of a high school Junior is not easy. Especially since she's almost a Senior.**

**Disclaimer: I have not rights to any of this stuff. Do you? ENJOY!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: 7m3w**

Aladdin, Kristy and I were walking away from a camel sale, leading to camels with us. Iago was also there and Genie was goofing around Sultan had asked Aladdin to pick up some camels for him and Kristy and I just tagged along.

"Okay, we picked up the camels the sultan wanted. Now can we start for Getzistan?"Iago was asking Aladdin. Aladdin reminded him for like the tenth time that it was just going to be him and Jasmine. "But Getzistan has casinos! And I've got a system..."

"Yeah, if you call cheating a system." I whispered to Kristy. She giggled and nodded. Everyone but the Mayor of Getzistan knew about Iago's 'system'. And that's why we all usually didn't play cards with him.

Genie flew up to Iago in a duck form. "You call putting slugs in slot machines a system?" He asked, causing Kristy and I to laugh. Even my goofy husband knew about Iago's system. Mostly cause it usually involved him.

" Listen, bub, I-"Iago was cut off by a grumbling sound. The ground began to shake, causing the camels to freak out. They tossed Kristy, Aladdin and I up in the air. Thankfully Genie managed to catch me, but the other two crashed to the ground.

"What's happening?" Aladdin asked right as a giant worm erupted from the sand, throwing Aladdin and Kristy even farther into the air. Luckily Genie still had a hold of me. Carpet showed up and caught the other two though before the worm dove back into the sand. "What is that thing?"

Genie, now in a safari outfit, was reading from a book with the hand not wrapped around my waist. "It's either a very long-nosed Arabian Sapsucker, or Sluguthu, the giant scavenger worm." He said. Genie then took out binoculars and looked around until he saw the worm, looking back at him. "It's the worm..."

The worm jumped at us, just barely missing us before diving back into the sand. We were all quiet for a second before Aladdin sighed and said that it looked like he was gone. "Well, there's nothing like being thrown around by a giant worm to get your blood pumping." I said as Genie sat me on Carpet beside Kristy.

"Oh, the joy of living in a land of wonder and enchantment. In some places they think cockroaches are a big problem!" Iago grumbled. Genie suddenly shouted, "Worm ho!" and pointed to where the worm was burrowing away from us.

"It's headed for Agrabah!" I gasped out

XxRebelWriterxX

Genie and Iago went ahead to Agrabah while the rest of us raced off on Carpet. Agrabah wasn't far at least. But we did manage to miss the action. We got back to see the worm dive into the ground once more. Aladdin jumped off Carpet and ran to embrace Jasmine.

"You know Al, this thing isn't here on a two-day pass from the worm farm. It's after something..." Genie said. He was standing beside me, his hand wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Yeah, but what is there in Agrabah to attract a giant scavenger worm?" I couldn't help but wonder aloud. Everyone exchanged looks before shrugging. That was when a horrid odor reached all of our noses. "Ew!"Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Genie tied his nose into balloon animals, then pointed. "There!" He exclaimed. I looked over to see a cart full of stinky cheese next to the fountain. I frowned when Aladdin said it was the Stenchburger cheese from Odiferus. "Scavenger worms love rotten food. The smellier the better."

" But where's the worm?" Jasmine asked. That was when the worm came out from the ground beneath the cheese cart, knocking it over. It wrapped itself around one of the palace towers and started inhaling the cheese. "I think I found it." Kristy pointed out.

"Hey, here's a wild thought: someone get rid of that cheese!" Iago yelled. Genie said he'd do it with pleasure before turning into a catapult. He flung the remainder of the cheese out of the city and the worm burrowed off after it..

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." Aladdin sighed in relief. Jasmine perked up and asked if the city was safe now. "Well, until the next shipment of cheese, anyway."

"Then let's hit the clouds."

XxRebelWriterxX

About an hour after Jasmine and Aladdin had left, Genie, Iago, Abu, Kristy and I sat at the table in the palace. Iago was sulking, as usual. "How can they just abandon me like this? And after I saved the entire city from that overgrown slug!" He whined.

"Pardon? Who saved the city? Are we forgetting who got rid of the cheese? Moi!" Genie pointed out. Iago just shrugged and told him that he did _after_he had told him to do so. "And I saved the princess!"

"Big deal! The world's full of princesses!" Iago waved him off. Genie's face turned bright red in anger. Kristy and I shared a look, this was not going to end well. For anyone. Genie then asked him if he thought he could have done better. "With your powers, a sand flea could do better!"

"Ho! You think so?" Genie asked and Iago smirked saying he knew so. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey hey hey!"Abu yelled as he tried to separate Iago and Genie. The knew of them ignored him and Genie told Iago he'd like to see him try. Then Genie shrunk Abu to get him out of the way. Abu fell through a crack in the table.

"Hey, guys! Why don't you calm down before you do something stupid!" I called out, trying to get there attention. However, I was ignored.

"I'm tempted to loan you my powers just to watch you make a fool of yourself!"Genie barked at Iago. Kristy and I shared another look. "Yeah, that qualifies as stupid." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"You can do that?!" Iago asked in surprise. Genie snorted and told him of course. "You're on! You give me your powers for one day, and I'll show you who's the champ and who's the chump!"

"You've got it! One day! On one condition." Genie said as he changed Abu back to his normal size. "You must uphold the Code of the Genie!" A thick book appeared in Genie's hand. Kristy and I face palmed. He was not going with this right.

"For phenomenal cosmic power I'd uphold the Alps. Lay it on me, baby!" Iago exclaimed. There was a flash of light and Iago was strapped to an operating table. "Of course, surgery requires a second opinion..."Iago chuckled nervously.

I looked down to see that I was wearing a lab coat. So was Kristy, but she didn't have a small mountain on he stomach. I turned back to the other two to see Genie as a mad scientist. " Do not fear. Zis is science!" He said in a German accent.

Genie laughed maniacally and threw a switch. The table shot up into the air and through a hole in the ceiling. Genie, in the form of Zeus, threw a lightning bolt at Iago. A moment later, Iago was lying unconscious on the dining room floor, surrounded by scorch marks.

Abu ran up to him and began patting Iago's face. "Hello? Hello?" He asked. Iago's eyes flew open and a beam of light shone out of them. "I feel great!" He laughed and flew up into the air; he now had a tail like Genie's. "Every feather of my being is charged with energy!"

"So, this is what it's like to be mortal..." Genie said. He was blue still, but something about him seemed less... magically and more human. Not that I loved him any less. I didn't fall for him cause he's a Genie after all.

Iago looked at his wings as he floated. "You know, you don't realize how much effort goes into flying until you don't have to flap anymore. Now to whip up a treasure just slightly smaller than the pyramids..." Iago smirked as he rubbed his wings together greedily.

"Ahem! Remember the Code! The Code clearly states, no big treasures!" Genie pointed out as he held up the book; there's a picture of a treasure with a slash through it. Iago grimaced and asked what the point of all this was. " The point of a genie's life is service to others. And the union is very vigilant!"

"Oh, yeah, like you never materialize yourself a ten pound hot fudge sundae."Iago snorted. Genie frowned and looked around worriedly, telling Iago to shush or else everyone would know. "I rest my case. So what if I indulge myself? What could happen?"

I gasped when a lightening bolt just barely missed Iago, then he seemed to just disappear. He returned a minute later, crashing onto the ground and looking like he'd just been through Hell and back. "Sheesh, ask a simple question..." He was grumbling when the Code of the Genie book falls on Iago's head, followed by a piano.

"Now that the ground rules are in place, let's see some politically correct magic!"Genie said. I turned to Kristy. "I'm afraid to see how this will turn out." I told her. She nodded. "Same here girl."

" Okay, stand back, I need a volunteer. Oh, monkey man? I hereby grant you the Infinite Treasure Touch!" Iago said before he zapped Abu. Abu picked up his hat, which then turned into a crown. I couldn't help but feel slightly amazed by that.

"That can't be legal!" Genie suddenly exclaimed, obviously not happy. Iago smirked and told him to check out chapter 82, "Fun with Fingers.""Whoa, why didn't I ever think of that?" he asked after he did so. Now he was amazed as well.

" 'Cause I have one thing you don't: a brain!" Iago exclaimed before his brain popped out of his head on a spring. The sight of it turned Genie green. I also felt a bit nauseous as well. But it could easily be this kid too. Genie asked if he did stick like that when he had his genie powers. "Constantly." Iago, Kristy, and I said at the same time.

"Aw, jinkies! No wonder I could never get a date on New Year's Eve."Genie sighed said. I looked at him. "Excuse me? You have a perfectly good wife here." I pointed out grumpily. He looked at me sheepishly. "You're right, love. Your all I need." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Damn straight."

Abu touched a shoe and turned it to gold. "Happy?" Iago asked the monkey, who nodded. " Good. Can you say, "kickback"?"

"You're a disgrace! Go ahead, abuse your powers! It's obvious that I'm the true genie, and you're just a feathered vertebrate noted for mimicry!"Genie exclaimed. Iago snorted and said that he could out-genie him on a cloudy day with a sack over his head. " You couldn't do good if your own mother was watching!"

"Could if I wanted!" Iago scoffed.

" Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could could could could could!" Iago shouted as he flew around Genie, leaving a cloud of smoke. "Just watch my smoke!" He smirked before he flew out of the window. "Oh... I think there's a slight possibility that I made a mistake." Genie said nervously. Kristy and I exchanged a look before looking back at him.

"You think?!"

XxRebelWriterxX

In the palace garden about twenty minutes later, Abu was swimming in the fountain, but all the water has turned to gems. Genie was sitting on the edge with me beside him. Kristy had gone after Iago to see what he was getting up to.

" I can't stand it! I haven't stayed in one shape this long since I was a-" Genie was saying as I pat him shoulder. He was interrupted however by the Sultan calling his name. We turned to see him, Iago and Kristy.

"Wait till you see what Iago's done! He's given Agrabah a river! Two rivers! I'm so excited!" The Sultan was saying cheerfully when he was beside us. Genie instantly seemed even more discouraged.

"I can see it now: riverfront shopping! Luxury condominiums! Fly fishing!" Iago named off when the Sultan ran in front of him carrying a toy boat laughing and adding in boats, lots of boats.

"Whoa, rivers! What a concept! I wonder why I never thought of-" Genie began but Iago's brain on a spring popped up in front of Genie's face. I glared at Iago, not impressed. " No no no no no! Don't answer that!" He grumbled and pushed the brain back into Iago's head.

"You know what? Tonight, when it won't spoil any picnics, I'm making it rain." Iago said before he turned into a single-celled organism and divided."Well, got to split." Iago said before he left.

"So, let him make a big dramatic exit! I'll just, just..." He sighed. "exit, stage left." Genie left. Abu and I exchanged a look. Kristy had already left after Iago. " Oh, poor Genie..." Abu whimpered. I nodded my agreement.

"Yeah. Common Abu. Let's catch up to him. He needs some friends right now." I said. Abu chattered before climbing up onto my shoulder and we left together.

XxRebelWriterxX

Iago ended up making a huge feast for all of Agrabah. Which was where we all were right now. Sultan, Genie, Abu, Kristy and I were sitting at table overlooking the feast. "Never have I seen such generosity! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah. Fab."Genie mumbled discouragingly. He was not a happy person right now. I wrapped an arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He began running his fingers through my hair as I looked over at Abu.

A man with a duck walked up to Abu, who had a bushel of apples. Abu picked up an apple, which turned into a giant ruby, and handed it to the man. "Thank you!" Abu cheered as the man took it.

" Look, Ducky. We can buy matching turbans." The man chuckled before walking away. Abu was about to hand another jeweled apple to the merchant Farouk when Genie stopped him.

" Hold it right there! You just can't hand out treasure to every Tom, Dick, and Moustafa!" Genie told him. Iago scoffed. "Why not? Just because you're a skinflint doesn't mean I can't buy a few thousand friends."He said almost snootily.

Farouk picked up Genie. "It is written: stick not thy nose into the business of others!" He tossed Genie into a basket full of garbage. I growled and jumped up, stomping over to Farouk.

"It is also written: do not throw a pregnant princess's husband into garbage unless you want a broken nose." I snarled before punching him right in the nose. I then glared at Iago as I ran over to help Genie up, ignoring the chaos I left behind me.

"Hoo-ey! That'll grow hair on your chest. But, seriously, I have the perfect job for a man with your abilities." Iago was saying to Genie as I showed up.

A short while later, Genie is in a dunking booth. I stood on the outside, grumbling angrily about how I was going to kill a bird as soon as I could find him. He knew I was pissed at him and was doing his best to avoid me.

"Step right up and win a ruby! Hit the target and dunk the chump! Three balls to a customer!" I heard Iago's voice say. Someone hits the target and dropped Genie into the water.

" This is gonna be one long day." Genie sighed from the water. I growled again and glared at the man who threw the ball. He gasped and ran away. Any other customers who even approached my husband was given the evil eye and sent off.

XxRebelWriterxX

Later that night, Genie disappeared. I was worried about him. I knew how humiliated he had been and for him to just disappear is worrisome. So, like any rational wife would do, I went looking for him. Half way through my search, it began to pour. I was soaked, annoyed at Iago and worried about the man I love.

My search led me out of Agrabah, were I found him sitting by the bank of Agrabah's new river. He was talking to a donkey while holding what looked like a photo album.

"No, really, I used to turn into stuff all the time! This is me as Napoleon! This is me as a grape! Here I am as Hurricane Ethel. Oh, those were the days. Iago's given the city everything. Water, food, riches! And now this rain will turn the desert into a paradise. I guess he is a better genie than I was." Genie was telling the donkey.

My worry grew as I sat down beside my husband. I laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and gave me the most heartbroken look I had ever seen. Vaguely, I heard the donkey bray loudly as thunder and lightning clashed above us, but my attention was on Genie.

"Maybe he should... keep my powers." Genie sighed sadly. I hugged Genie tightly. He hugged back, but he really wasn't into it. Suddenly, the donkey butt Genie with his head. We both frowned at it. " Oh, where's the power to turn into a cockroach when you need it?"

The donkey ran away, while Genie and I sat there in the rain. I did everything I could to comfort my husband, but I knew it wasn't enough. Genie just wasn't Genie with out his magic.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next morning, Genie and I were floating down the street on a piece of debris. Neither of us really realized that Agrabah had been flooded." I'll never be a French chef again. I'll never be a french fry again!" Genie sighed

"Genie!"

I gasped in surprise when Iago came out of no where. I nearly fell into the water, but Genie wrapped my waist just in time. He turned to Iago after making sure I was okay. "Don't say it. You've proven your point. Keep the powers, but I refuse to listen to your gloating."

Genie then plugged his ears and chanted "I'm not listening" while Iago tried to get his attention. "I don't want your powers! Everything I did was a disaster!" He unplugged Genie's ear. "Will you cut that out!"

"Oh, were you talking to me?" Genie asked, looking uninterested. I was glaring at the bird. He had really pushed my buttons that last couple of days."I'm tryin' to tell ya— LOOK OUT!" Iago shouted suddenly.

Sluguthu, the worm, jumped on us and ate us. Genie hung onto his uvula while I clung to his waist. Iago floated beside us. "You gotta show me how to give your powers back before we learn all about our friend the small intestine!" Iago practically begged.

Genie's face lit up and I swear I've never seen him happier. "You really mean it?! You don't want to be a genie?!" He exclaimed in excitement. Iago told him that he'd never been more sincere before asking what he needed, lab tables or lightning... " Oh, that was just for show. Here, pull my finger."

"You aren't serious." Iago groaned. Genie simply prompted him to do it. "Oh, I can't believe I'm-" He sighed and pulled Genie's finger. He was electrocuted. The electricity must have surprised Sluguthu because he spit us out.

"Hey girl." I heard someone say. I looked to see Kristy standing beside me, grinning. I smirked and hugged my friend. "Where have you been? You missed out on all the fun?!" I asked. She laughed and just shrugged.

Iago crawl out of the water, back in his normal shape, coughing. Then Genie bursts out of the water, with his smoke tail again. "Yes!" He cheered before turning into a penguin, Carmen Miranda, a pirate, a space shuttle, a big game hunter, and then back to his normal self. "Now uh, what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Iago, still coughing, simply pointed at Sluguthu. "Oh, yes. Mr. Esophagus."Genie nodded and pulled a giant bath plug out of the water, which starts to drain away. "Oh, I do hope this doesn't leave a nasty ring around the city."

Sluguthu dove into the hole the water drained into. The streets were no longer flooded."Ya know, I was just about to try that." Iago shrugged sheepishly. Genie gave no answer, instead he kissed me on the forehead and said he had no time to chat before disappearing.

XxRebelWriterxX

"Okay, okay, so a few things didn't work out. I still say— Aaah!" Iago cried out as he fell into the water. I chuckled. Genie made sure to get his revenge while appeasing the angry Agrabah citizens.

"Step right up and dunk the chump! Three balls for a shekel! Right here! Shekel talks and nobody walks! Step riiiiight up!" Genie shouted to the crowd. I giggled from my spot beside him. Everyone wanted revenge and the line stretched as far as you could see.

"Next time I want revenge, I'm coming to you, love." I giggled. He chuckled and pulled me close as we watched Iago get dunked repeatedly into the tank. I honestly think some of those balls were getting a little magical help. Oh well, Iago deserves what he gets.

**Finished it! Woo! Got some free time in my classes and was able to get this written out! I'm so happy! Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes. If there were, my bad. Lol. Anyway, we're nearing the end of the school year! May has arrived! Now it just needs to be the end of May!**

**Anyway, just want to thank my reviewers. Despite my long absences, you guys have yet to give up on me! I got like six or seven reviews last chapter! Let's keep them coming people! They give me the determination to finish this.**

**Plus, I'm like less than twenty reviews away from hitting two hundred reviews! I've never gotten that many reviews! So help me reach two hundred and I won't give up on this story until the end. **

**And don't forget, chapter forty-three is the big one. Not only is it the halfway point for this story, but it's also the chapter I decided the baby would be born in. Got some big plans for that chapter that I know you guys don't want to miss! It's going to be awesome!**

**So remember, Review! Review! Review! Review! And be patient with me. I know I take forever, but this is just a hard time right now. I take the SAT on Saturday. And well, just keep being my loyal followers like you always have been! Sound good? Alright! Love you all. REVIEW!**


	36. The Sands of Fate

**Here is chapter thirty-six! Sorry it's taken forever. I've actually been working on chapter forty-three. Why? Cause I want it to be perfect. I've already have a basic idea on what's going to happen. **

**Of course, then I remembered that y'all are waiting for **_**this **_**chapter now. So I'm working on it now! I'm sorry you guys, but I'm just so excited for that chapter. It's gonna surprise you all! None of you will not be surprised! Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! Now ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chapter Thirty-six: 7m3w4d**

I love watching the sun set. It's beautiful and has sort of a magical feel to it. Aladdin, Kristy and I, along with the animals and Genie of course, we're on our way home from a trading escapade. I begged them to stop to watch the sun set properly.

Being nearly eight months pregnant meant my temperament was all over the place. It didn't help that my ankles well swollen, I got a head ache every two seconds and I seem to have become good friends with the bath room again. At least it's not morning sickness, but it's still irritating.

So, when I requested something, it was usually provided for me right away. Same for Jasmine, seeing as how her situation was the same as mine. The only difference is she preferred to stay indoors. I wanted to be out and active. It helped a bit with some uncomfortable feelings I might get.

"Need I remind you it is going to be freezing when that sun goes down and we have miles to go!" Iago's obnoxious squawk drew me from my thoughts. I turned to glare at him. He pointedly ignored me so I went back to watching the sky.

"I just love this time of the day in the desert. It's so peaceful." Aladdin sighed suddenly. I agreed with him. Even with Iago's irate complaining, it was still a really nice night. And I loved spending time with my family as well.

Suddenly, music began to play and we all turned to face the source of the noise. Genie stood there, dressed as an organ grinder with Abu as his monkey. I giggled, my husband was such a goof. But I loved him all the same. "Al! You said this was a scenic spot, but tourism is nil!" Genie exclaimed, grinning at my brother.

Iago rolled his eyes. "I'll pay you to stop!" He snapped harshly. I glared at him once more. "Iago, stop sulking over there and enjoy the sunset. It's really pretty if you actually _pay attention._" I scolded him.

Genie turned into a painter and painted the sunset, complete with a smiling sun. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Genie chuckled. Aladdin, Kristy and I all laughed and shook our heads. Genie was something else, that's for sure.

" Close, Genie, but-" Aladdin began, but he was cut off by the sudden sound of elephants trumpeting. We all look around confused. "Hey, what's that?"

We turned to see a caravan of people exiting a canyon through the rock formation. There were three men on horseback, followed by an elephant carrying a chest on its back. It really wasn't something uncommon, however. People always used this area for trading. "Tourists!" Genie exclaimed and turned back into an organ grinder. "Not many, though. Must be a no-frills excursion."

"I think they're out there alone." I shrugged. The caravan was beginning to cross the desert in front of us, when the sound of yelling alerted everyone. That could only mean one thing, marauder's. "Not anymore!" Iago shouted.

A group of attackers rode over the dune towards the caravan. Their faces were covered, and they were all wielding spiked maces. The caravan's animals were spooked, but the men ignored the attackers closing in on them."Marauder attack! We've got to help!" Aladdin shouted.

" These are adults! They'll work something out! Just once, can't we look the other way?" Iago practically begged. However, we all ignored him, and were determined to help the caravan. Carpet picked us up and flew us towards the soon-to-be battlefield.

"The Riders of Ramond fear no man!"

That was the greeting we got before the marauders attacked. However, I instantly realized that these guys were good. In fact, they took on the attackers with no sweat, despite the fact that there were more on the opposing side. "I told you, they're big boys, they can take care of themselves." Iago said, his voice shaking in fear.

"All right, so they're tough. They're also outnumbered. Let's go, Carpet!" Aladdin said and we flew towards the group. One marauder rode towards the elephant and managed to knock the chest to the ground with his mace.

The chest opened and a blinding light had us temporarily blind. When the light vanished, so did the riders and marauders. "That's impossible! They're gone! All of them! Genie, what happened?" Aladdin gasped in surprise.

Vaguely, I heard Iago say something to Abu, but my attention was completely on my husband. He however, just shrugged, seeming just as lost as the rest of us. "Al, all I can tell you is… I have no idea."

XxRebelWriterxX

We decided to camp out that night. Aladdin wanted to check it out tomorrow night, see if it would come back tomorrow- whatever it was. Everyone, except Iago of course, agreed and here we were. Kristy built us a fire and we were all currently sitting around.

"It couldn't have been a mirage. We all saw the same thing." Aladdin sighed. We'd all been trying to figure out this whole mess with the marauders and the riders. However, none of us had an explanation for it,

"You've all been in the sun too long! I didn't see a thing." Iago huffed. Then he turned to whisper to Abu. "You know, these little reality detours can really follow a guy."

I rolled my eyes. Iago could be annoying. "Total denial. Works for me." I snorted sarcastically. Genie suddenly let out a scream and I turned to see Fasir standing behind him. "Fasir! Don't you ever knock?" Genie asked.

"Tell me what it was you saw in the desert today." Fasir said, not bothering to answer my husband. Aladdin straightened and explained how we saw the riders attacked by marauders before their sudden disappearance.

"Allow me to be a little more specific." Genie spoke up. He turned into a rider and a marauder, who began to fight. "And then, all of a sudden!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke while humming The Twilight Show theme. "Ring any bells?"

"You have witnessed one of the great mysteries of the desert." Fasir nodded. Aladdin perked up and asked him to tell us what he knew. I had to admit, I was curious as well. "Years ago, the Riders of Ramond were guarding a magical cargo. Deep in the desert they were attacked by marauders, and something went wrong."

"No kidding." Iago snorted. Kristy and I both turned to glare at him. Neither of us wanted to listen to Iago's sarcastic comments. We were trying to enjoy the story, no matter how spooky it was.

"Neither the riders or their cargo ever arrived at their destination. All that is known is that the riders are doomed to repeat their mission over and over again. Their fate is sealed." Fasir ended, completely ignoring Iago.

"There must be a way to break the spell!" Aladdin straightened up in determination. Iago huffed. "To quote the mystic man, sealed! As in, cannot be broken!" Aladdin ignored him. "Fasir, tell me more about the-" Aladdin turned around and saw that Fasir had vanished. "We've got to help those riders. There has to be a way to break this weird cycle."

"You can't mess with fate!" Iago pointed out. He really did not want to be dragged on another crazy adventure. However, when you're with this group, there's no avoiding it. "Well, Iago, I guess it was fate that we showed up to help." Aladdin smirked, proving my point.

"You're missing the point entirely!" Iago groaned, but he knew there was no stopping Aladdin. The boy had a knack of getting in trouble.

XxRebelWriterxX

"They'll be back. I know it."

Aladdin was determined to find out what was going on and find a way to put a stop to it. So, he dragged us back here again. It was the next evening. We were currently waiting for sunset. I sighed from the chair I had Genie conjure for me. Hey, its tiring when you just stand there for someone who's almost eight months pregnant.

"How do you know it happens every day? What if it's a bi-monthly thing?" Iago asked. He was still determined to get out of this crazy affair. But he was getting no where, of course. Once Aladdin decides something, there's no stopping him.

Which is something I learned when we lived together in the old hobble. And he was determined to get them to see him, which he told us. " Oh, they're probably just waiting for a guy like you to direct 'em!"

"Sunset, Al!" Genie pointed out. I looked up at the horizon to see the sun barely peeking out from the sand. The Riders emerged from the canyon at that moment. We watched them for a second, Al saying their name quietly.

I vaguely heard Iago say something sarcastic, but I focused my attention on the marauders riding towards the riders. I think it had something to do with blind dates. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Why, cause Aladdin and Kristy took off running towards the riders.

"You have to turn back! Those are fierce marauders!" Aladdin tried to warn them. However, they were arrogant and simply told Aladdin and Kristy that they were not afraid of any attack before throwing them out of the way.

"You don't understand, you have to stop!" I also tried to warn them as I ran over to help Aladdin and Kristy up. I was ignored, however, and the fight between the marauders and riders began. "It's too late, guys!" Genie told us.

Aladdin didn't seem to care, however, and neither did Kristy. The two of them ran between the riders and marauders horses. " Stop! You can't!" They shouted, before ducking when a marauder swung a mace at them. I bit my lip when a rider swung a sword at them. They just ducked and fell to the ground. "Listen to me!"

A marauder went for the chest again and Aladdin noticed this. I saw him nudge Kristy before the two of them ran after the marauder, jumping on the back of his horse. However, the marauder pushed them off, throwing Aladdin into the chest and knocking them to the ground. Kristy landed beside him with a thump.

The chest was also knocked to the ground and there was a glow from inside it. I gasped when the marauders, riders, Aladdin, and Kristy all disappeared. "Al! Kristy! Al! Kristy! Al! Kristy and Al's in way over their heads on this one!" Genie shouted.

"I wouldn't worry. If we stick around long enough they'll be back." Iago shrugged as if it was no big deal. However, I realized he was right and sighed in relief. I wouldn't know what to do if my best friend and brother disappeared like that.

"Yeah! They disappeared with those riders, so they're bound to turn up with them for the next performance! Every day they come from that direction. Come on!" Genie laughed before picking me up bridal style and flying off.

XxRebelWriterxX

The next day, I was so relieved to see Kristy and Aladdin stumbling dizzily at the bottom of the canyon. They were alright and that was all that mattered to me. "There they are! Let's get down there and find out what's going on." Genie pointed them out.

"Oh, I can't wait for this story." Iago said sarcastically. I watched as Aladdin and Kristy walked along the canyon. They turned to face the riders as they approached from behind them.

"Stop! Move and you die!" One of the riders told the two. I followed their gazes as they turned to spot a giant cobra, fangs bared and ready to strike. "Who wants this one?" The rider asked the other two riders with him.

"I took the last one. It's your turn." The second rider replied. The third rider laughed and jumped off his horse. He then fearlessly walked towards the snake. He grabbed it, tied it in a huge knot and then threw it away. "Wow…" Aladdin and Kristy said in awe.

The men laughed and rode away. That was when Genie flew us down. After he set me down on the ground, he flew over and tapped Aladdin on shoulder. "Whoa, those guys are the best snake charmers I've ever seen." He chuckled. Iago snorted. " Oh, they're charmers, all right…"

"Do I know you?" Aladdin asked, still dizzy. Kristy also seemed to be having trouble focusing. Genie smashed cymbals in front of their faces. "Genie! What happened?" Aladdin gasped finally coming back. Kristy looked around confused. "And where are we?"

"Fate! You messed with it, and you took a ride on the cuckoo caravan!" Iago snapped sarcastically. Aladdin ignored him.

"The riders are starting their journey again. We've got to stop them!" Aladdin gasped and jumped on Carpet. Kristy and I joined him and we flew in front of the riders. "Wait! You're going right into an ambush!"

"Nice rug." The first rider said, ignoring Aladdin's first statement. I rolled my eyes. "There are six marauders up ahead! If you keep going, something bad is going to happen." I tried to explain. However, the rider snorted. "Only six? We are the Riders of Ramond! And the Riders of Ramond fear no marauders!"

"They don't know they've done this all before. Better come up with something else." Genie pointed out. Aladdin nodded. " I know a shortcut! Take the southern route; it's easier!" Aladdin added, causing the riders to frown and say easier as if it was a bad thing.

"Wrong approach, professor…" Iago snorted. Kristy and I glared at him. "Wait, he didn't mean to say easier. My brother forgot about all the hazards there are. Only the toughest people take the route." I threw in, hoping they'll accept that answer.

Much to my relief, they did. "The Riders of Ramond fear no hazard. To the south!" The first rider commanded.

Later that day, the riders are out of the canyon and riding through the desert. We followed them closely, wanting to make sure everything would go smoothly. Aladdin seemed to be getting too much out of this however. " Yeah, there's nothing that can't be done if you put your mind to it." He bragged cheerfully.

" A mind can be a dangerous thing to put." Iago reminded him, annoyed. I agreed with him, Aladdin's boasting could get annoying. And we weren't out of it yet, the sun had yet to set. Anything could happen, especially if faith was involved.

"The fact is, we're on the southern route and the marauders are on the northern route. What could happen?" Aladdin smiled with a shrug. That was when a sandstorm started up. "A sandstorm!" He gasped. "Nice going, genius! You jinxed us." Kristy huffed and I nodded my agreement.

"The Riders of Ramond fear no wind!" The rider said as we continued through it. The storm only seemed to get worse however. Then, we suddenly appeared back in the place where the battle occurred.

I looked around in disbelieve. Well, I guess you really couldn't change fate. "It can't be!" Aladdin gasped from beside me. I shot my brother a sorry look, but I had a feeling something like this would happen.

"You can't change what's meant to be! Sorry, Al. Looks like Iago's right." Genie told my brother. Iago gasped then and pointed to the horizon. " Although I wouldn't mind being wrong right about now!" He said and we turned to see the marauder's approaching us.

"Surround them!" The lead marauder shouted. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"It'll all happen again if we don't do something!" I pointed out. Aladdin groaned and nodded in agreement. "We have to do something." He added. I wanted to agree with him, but I really did not want to make the situation worse.

"Better keep your distance! You've seen this battle before and it gets ugly!" Genie suggested. However, Kristy and Aladdin ran towards the battle. I bit my lip before following them. I wouldn't fight, but I could at least try to stop the chest from falling.

" I'll just hang back and monitor the body count." I vaguely heard Iago said. Aladdin tried to intervene in the fight with Kristy at his side. However, they weren't having much luck. Aladdin picked up a fallen mace and Kristy a sword. "Not bad!" He said as he studied it.

"Fight with the riders? So shall you fall with them!" The marauder growled before attacking the two of them. I had just made it to the elephant with the chest. I patted it's trunk and got prepared to catch the chest.

I watched as Aladdin and Kristy were knocked to the ground. The second rider picked them up with a glare. "Begone, boy. The Riders of Ramond have a victory to claim." He warned the, before tossing them away one by one. Aladdin landed on top of the chest.

Two marauders tried to knock the chest down, but Aladdin fought off one while Kristy and I fought off the other one. We cheered until a third marauder rode to the chest and knocked both Aladdin and the chest down. The chest fell open and the crystal flew out, shattering the second it touched the ground. Last I saw was a blinding light and then nothing.

XxRebelWriterxX

**(3****rd**** POV)**

" Al! Al! Did you see it? The magic glowing crystal thingie?" Genie exclaimed once the bright light had gone away. He looked around and noticed then that the three humans had all disappeared, leaving him stuck with the parrot and Abu. " They got 'im again. It's okay, we know where he is!"

The next day, Genie, Iago, and Abu were all waiting in the canyon for the Riders, Kristy, Kendra, and Aladdin to show up. They were also a little bored. "Here they come!" Genie suddenly exclaimed, pointing ahead. "Right on… wait a minute."

The three humans were dressed up exactly like the Riders of Ramond. Kendra and Aladdin were sharing a horse while Kristy rode with the first rider. "Looks like they stopped at a tailor's shop on the way to infinity." Iago said.

A cobra, the same from from the day before, was poised in front of them  
and ready to strike. "I'll take this one." Aladdin smirked. He kissed Kendra on the cheek before hopping off the horse and walking up to the snake. He tied it in a knot and tossed it away.

"Good work, lad." The first rider said. Aladdin chuckled and said it wasn't nothing for a Rider of Ramond. "Our mission awaits!" The first rider said with a smirk. Genie flew down to them on Carpet.

"Al, I think I figured it out!" Genie said with a smile. Aladdin and Kendra looked at the genie in surprise. "A blue genie? Nice rug." Aladdin nodded and Kendra giggled. She'd never seen something so interesting before in her life.

"Mission control to Aladdin! You are cleared for your return to reality!" Genie chuckled. "Hey Kendra! Are you and the baby alright?" he asked his wife in concern. Aladdin glared at him, not impressed anymore.

"Begone! You may not speak to my wife and you block our path!" Aladdin snapped before he threw Genie into the canyon wall. "Goodbye strange blue man." Kendra waved as they continued their way through the canyon.

"New attire, new attitude, new Aladdin, Kendra and Kristy. I warned them about getting involved. Now what do we do? And did Aladdin just call Kendra his wife?" Iago asked, his confusion mirroring Abu and Genies.

"Get involved! And yes, he did. We got to fix whatever this is." Genie said, determination replacing his usual happy-go-lucky self.

At dusk the next day, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet were waiting in the desert. The battle had just began. This time, however, Aladdin and Kristy were fighting while Kendra sat back, watching the conflict and protectively covering her stomach.

"We've gotta stop 'em from hitting that chest!" Genie exclaimed. Abu jumped onto Carpet and they flew into the battle. Carpet wrapped himself around a marauder's face while Abu bit his arm. The marauder threw Abu off him and into the chest. "No, Abu! Not the chest! Stay away from the chest!" Genie yelled.

He was too late, however, and the chest fell to the ground. It fell open and the crystal broke, causing everyone to disappear once more. This time, Abu and Carpet went with them. "And then there were two. Any other bright ideas?!" Iago asked sarcastically.

'Okay, let's not panic here. So Abu and Carpet got a little too close. At least we know they're with Al, Kristy, and Kendra." Genie chuckled nervously. Iago frowned. "Well, what a relief knowing they're one big happy family… stuck in time!"

A black cloud appeared over Genie's head with lightning bolts shooting out of it. "I just had a brainstorm!" Genie gasped, suddenly feeling hopeful. Iago rolled his eyes and told Genie to tell him. "Since we can't stop the riders, we'll stop the marauders!"

The next day, Iago and Genie waited almost impatiently in another canyon. Iago was looking down at the marauders. They were headed towards the site of the battle.

" Looks like they're dressed up and ready to go. You better-" Iago began. However, he was caught off guard when Genie landed on Iago from a pogo stick. He apologized quickly. "You're supposed to be dealing with those marauders. Go bounce on their spines!" Iago groaned.

"I'm on top of the marauder situation. Observe." Genie said and he began to bounce higher. That caused a rock slide. Iago cheered slightly when the rock slide blocked the canyon. "We did it! They can't get out of the canyon! And if they can't get out of the canyon, they can't attack the riders! Let's go tell Al!"

"Well, I didn't think it could be done, but…" Iago trailed off when the leader of the marauders suddenly rose over the fallen rocks on Carpet. Abu was on his shoulder, dressed as a marauder. He swung at Iago and Genie with a sword, but they flew away.

"Okay, you were right about fate. Fate is one tough customer!" Genie chuckled nervously. Then had just gone from bad to worse and neither were sure on what they would do. "See, little one? They all fear the sword of Zarasto the Marauder!" The leader said and the two of them laughed.

XxRebelWriterxX

That evening, Iago and Genie were waiting at the exit of the canyon where the rider's would come out. "What do the words "fool-proof plan" mean to you?" Genie asked Iago. Iago shrugged and told him to just say hat would happen if it failed. " Al, Kendra, Kristy, Abu, and Carpet are doomed to live a perpetual rerun, locked in eternal conflict on opposing teams."

"Just checking." Iago nodded as the riders exited the canyon. Genie appeared in front of them in a giant, muscular form and he threw lightning bolts.

" Stop! I am the genie of the desert! I command you to go back to… uh…" He stumbled over the right words and Iago told him to tell them to go home. "Uh, go home! Or face my semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic wrath!"

"The Riders of Ramond fear no genie! Who wants him?" The first rider asked. Aladdin jumped off his horse and said he'd do it and asked for a lamp. The rider with Kristy handed him a bottle and Aladdin nodded. "Narim kept his last genie in there for two years. I hope he cleaned it out!"

"Any genie can hurl lightning bolts from the sky! Come face me, man to man!" Aladdin called out. Iago's eyes widened and he shouted to Genie that it was a trick. However, Genie shook his head and said he's never refuse an invitation before turning into a sumo wrestler. "We are on an important mission, there is no time for a nasty battle. What say we flip for it? I win, we continue on. You win, we retreat. Fair?"

" No, no! It's not fair! You're not up against him, you're up against fate!" Iago warned Genie, but he just snorted. "I've had about enough of your negative attitude! No guts, no glory. Heads." Genie said and Aladdin flipped the coin, it landing in the bottle.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Aladdin chuckled sheepishly. Genie shrugged it off and said he's get it. He flew into the bottle. Aladdin put the cork in it, trapping him. "Foolish genie!" Aladdin smirked at the trapped Genie. "

"I should have seen that coming." Genie sighed. Iago shook his head and said that he should see what's coming now. The marauders had just arrived. Aladdin tied the bottle to his saddle and climbed back on his horse. " You're our last chance, Iago! Keep that chest from opening or we're all goners!" Genie shouted and the battle began again.

Iago began to walk away. "I told you, you can't beat fate! Just don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back." Iago said, however he looked back before covering his eyes. 'If you don't see them, your conscience won't bother you."

He looked back again and saw Abu and Carpet fighting Aladdin. "At least I'll always know my schedule." Iago sighed before he flew into the battle. He got between the first rifer and Zarasto. "All right, break it up!" They both swung at him. "What was I thinking? Don't let me interrupt! Yeah!" Iago chuckled as he landed on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Hey, kid, glad I caught you, these guys are wound way too tight!" Iago told him but Aladdin gave him a funny look. "I forgot! It's contagious!" He shrugged. Abu, who was riding on Carpet and wielding a sword, dived at Aladdin again. The two of them ducked. " Enough with the pointy weapons! You could put someone's eye out!"

Aladdin knocked Iago away. " Silence, winged vermin! You will distract me from battle!" Aladdin growled. He continued his fight while also protecting Kendra. She was doing the same thing that she had done the last battle.

"It would be easier to save them if they weren't trying to slice and dice each other!" Iago pointed out. Genie shouted at him to get the chest and keep it from opening. "Yeah, right. I'll just stand in front of it and ask them politely to surrender. Well, here goes."

Iago flew up to the chest and landed in front of it, just as a marauder was climbing up to get it. " Excuse me! The chest is off limits!" Iago told him. The marauder smashed the lock, but Aladdin ended up tacking him to the ground before he could knock it down. "Yikes!

Abu swooped down and stabbed at the chest with his sword. The sword got stuck in its lid, and Iago and Abu both tried to pull it out. " Give it up, monkey!" Iago warned as he pulled the sword out, landing on the ground.

Abu was knocked backwards. The chest opened but didn't fall, it was just balanced sideways on top of the elephant. "The chest! Hey, nothing happened." Iago asked and he noticed that the crystal was falling out of the chest. "

"The crystal!" He yelled and caught the crystal before it hit the ground. "I did it! I caught the magic… eh, whatever it is!" Iago cheered. The crystal glowed and Aladdin and the others returned to normal. The marauders left. Kendra, Kristy and Aladdin cheered.

The first rider took the crystal from Iago. "This was a fortunate day, boy." He said and Aladdin nodded and started to say something, but the second rider cut him off. "Saved you and your pitiful band." He said.

"WHAT?!" Iago suddenly shouted, not at all impressed. The first rider waved him off, saying it was nothing because they were the Riders of Ramond! Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck and thanked them awkwardly. The Riders of Ramond rode away. " Yeah, thanks for nothing, you-"

Genie covered Iago's mouth, and they all waved goodbye to the riders. It had certainly been an interesting few days for the group. They wanted nothing more than to finally get home.

**And done. I seriously thought I was never gonna finish this! But I was determined to get this done before I went on vacation tomorrow. And you guys don't have to worry about me giving up on this story. I have no intention on doing so. I can just be a little slow sometimes.**

**Anyway, time for some clarification. When Aladdin, Kendra, and Kristy were with the riders, Aladdin and Kendra were married. Kendra never saw nor met Genie, she only knew Aladdin. I guess you could also say she was never apart of our world either. The baby was, in fact, Aladdin's for that short period of time. Everything went back to normal, however, when Iago saved the crystal. Kristy was with the second rider.**

**I wasn't sure if anyone would be confused on that part or not. It's better to have a little clarity sometimes. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy this story. I probably won't update til I get back from vacation. After that, it all depends on my work schedule. I'll try not to take too long, though.**

**Also, if my calculations are correct, this should hit 200,000 words! This is my longest story ever! I should also hit two hundred reviews. Again, the most I've ever had! All I need is five reviews. So, whoever that fifth reviewer is, I was thinking about bringing them in for a chapter, of their choice. I'll give you a list of a few possible chapters and you can pick one. Plus the 198****th****, 199****th****, and the 200****th**** reviewers will be given a special recognition on my next chapter. **

**So get to reviewing people! Anyone could be the winner. It could even be you. Or you. Maybe even you! Hehe. So, yep. Send in a review for me. Do it now. Go on. Don't be shy. The little box thing is just right down there!**


	37. A Clockwork Hero

**Alright, so heres the deal. I have absolutely no time to write right now. And I hate just leaving everybody hanging. So, I'm skipping a bunch of chapters and just throwing in some selected episodes I've wanted to do. I know a lot of you had certain episodes you wanted me to do. So, if there's still an episode you want me to do when I'm completely done, I begin another story and post them as one shots.**

**However, that one will have long periods between updates and I might not get all of your suggestions. Anyway, I'll have about three of four more chapters after this. Then, unfortunately, this story is coming to a close. Again, I apologize for leading you all on then being unable to fulfill my promise. But life is just too hectic and I want to finally close this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy this chapter and try not to hate me too much. Lol.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: 9m -The Big Day**

In the Skull and Dagger, thieves from all over the place met up to chat and have some down time before continuing their thievery. It was also one of the few place the royal guards didn't dare enter. Catching one thief was one thing, catching a whole room full...well let's just say they didn't feel like taking the chance.

So, the thieves never had any problems. And if anyone tried to ruin it for them, let's just say they wouldn't be living for long. And people usually were smart enough to not bother trying. No one had a death wish.

One little boy, however, didn't seem to care.

The loud knocking sound was enough to draw the attention of the thieves. The boy, Waheed, stood on the table. He was hitting a mug against a metal sheet. He held an air of innocence that the thieves picked up almost instantly.

"Okay, listen up, everybody! I'm taking you all in. And don't worry, the Sultan has enough dungeons to handle all you guys, ha ha." The boy smirked victoriously. The thieve exchanged looks of sadistic humor. This kid had no clue what he'd get into if he didn't leave.

The thieves laughed. The sound held was dark, and Waheed seemed to catch that. He wouldn't show them fear, however. Not if he wanted to be a hero like Aladdin. These thieves were bullies, and bullies deserved a lifetime in the dungeon.

A thief by the name of Hamar approached the boy with a vicious smirk. He would make this boy see how stupid he'd been by coming in there. "Ahem! Only thieves and assassins are allowed in the Skull and Dagger, street mouse!" He sneered.

The boy seemed completely unfazed. "I know. That's why I'm taking them all in."He told him simply. Hamar snorted. This kid really was stupid. He wasn't worth more than the sand of his shoes. So, instead of beating him to a bloody pulp as he'd planned to, he picked him up by the vest and threw him out."Ow!" Waheed shouts in surprise. "Oh yeah?!"

Inside the club, Hamar began to mock the boy. "I am taking you all in!" He snickered and the thieves laughed along. This was like a game to them. And having the boy as bait amused all the thieves in a horrible way.

The tension rose suddenly, stifling all their laughter. A stool had flown through the air, smashing into Hamar. All noise was quieted as the thieves watched the confrontation. This was going to be interesting, they just knew it. Waheed, feeling as if he did good, smirked at the crowd.

"Oh, I thought something grazed my neck." Hamar growled, causing the smile to slip from the boys face just slightly. It was then that he got the feeling he might have gone to far. Hamar drew his sword and Waheed took a step back. Yep, he's gone too far.

Hamar stalked forward, sword raised and ready to come down on the child. He wanted nothing more than to end the life of this boy for making a fool of him. Even after his generosity in throwing him out of the club.

However, before he even managed to get close to the child, a figure stepped in front of him. He grabbed his sword and threw him back, standing protectively in front of Waheed. "Aladdin!" The boy cheered in surprise.

"Leave the boy alone, Hamar." Aladdin warned. If there was anything Aladdin hated, it was when people much bigger tried to hurt a woman or a child. He had a wife who was pregnant and a sister who was pregnant and if anything happened to them, he'd be devastated. The thought of any woman or child getting hurt angered him.

Genie suddenly appeared, probably for the best. The anger Aladdin felt was intense and with out Genie, he feared he would have done something he'd regret. However, he could usually count on his silly brother-in-law and best friend to be there. "What skill, what technique! No wonder he's Agrabah's greatest hero." Genie exclaimed. He was dressed as if he were a sports announcer.

The thieves laughed. They weren't that smart. Aladdin was already angered, and if they thought they could take him on. Well, let's just say they were in for it. The thieves began to stalk forward. "We have to interrupt this broadcast!" Genie announced.

One man was holding a club. He sneered at Aladdin, ready to join in on the advance, when the club suddenly turned into a football. He looked down at it in shock and confusion. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, the only warning he got was the Genie shouting "Dog pile!"

**Start Here**

Aladdin was fighting off another thief. "Waheed!" He shouted. He saw Hamar holding him up by the vest, mocking him. "Aladdin go help him." Kristy said, suddenly joining the fight. Aladdin shot her a thankful look before running after Hamar and Waheed.

Before he got there, however, Carpet began to tickle Hamar. He laughed and Aladdin was able to free Waheed. Aladdin hopped on Carpet, then flew around Hamar, causing him to spin like a tornado. Hamar's clothes fell off, leaving him in only his boxers. He covered himself, embarrassed.

"I can see your underwear." Genie laughed.

After that, the group hopped onto Carpet and flew off. Waheed was laughing, despite the seriousness of the situation. Aladdin and Kristy both had stern looks on their faces. "Did you see Hamar's face?" Waheed laughed. Genie snorted and said that the face was nothing and asked of they'd seen his underwear. "That was perfect!"

"Yeah, thieves are funny that way. 'Til they cut ya to pieces!" Iago squawked. He wasn't much of a people person and he hated dangerous situations. If a kid got into trouble on purpose, well that didn't sit well with him.

"Now what were you doing in the Skull and Dagger, Waheed?" Aladdin asked with a slight frown. Abu let out a yeah and also sort of glared up at him. Waheed laughed nervously and said that he was trying to round up the thieves. "What?"

"Ha, right, of course. Now THAT's funny!" Iago laughed. Aladdin and Kristy were not amused at all. "What were you thinking? Those guys are cutthroats." Aladdin scolded. Waheed didn't seem to understand and replied that he just wanted to be a hero, like they were. Iago laughed harder.

"Waheed, you're just a kid. You could have been killed." Kristy told him, her expression softening just a bit. She was still concerned however, especially when Waheed began to stutter. "And you got all filthy in there." Genie decided to add in.

"Now, are you okay? Do you need a ride home?" Aladdin asked. Waheed sighed and shook his head, telling Aladdin that here would be fine. Carpet dropped Waheed off in an alley. "Now stay out of trouble, okay?"

" Okay." He sighed again. Carpet flew off then. Iago was still laughing obnoxiously loud as Waheed walked down the alley angrily. "You're just a little kid. And what's that bird's problem?" He muttered to himself.

A large, mechanical beetle flew by, catching his attention. "Huh?" He wondered as the beetle entered a building, disappearing from sight. The beetle approached Mechanicles, who stood beside a large, covered object.

" Behold, Scooter. The most perfect form of life ever conceived by deity or mortal. These once lifeless cogs and gears now contain the intellect of I, Mechanicles, the greatest of the great Greek geniuses!" Mechanicles laughed.

He didn't notice Waheed peeking in curiously. "It will think, reason, act of its own free will! It will be as alive as you or me! Well, as me, mainly. And it will fold laundry!" He gasped. "SCOOTER!" A spider has landed on the contraption and crawls under the sheet. "It's touching my creation!"

He followed it under the sheet. "Eight legs of spidery footprints, disgusting! You don't know what they've been through. Ah ha!" He just missed the spider."You may be small, but I am big, big, big! Scooter!" Mechanicles followed the spider into another room.

Waheed peered around the door. "Weirdo!" He said to himself as he snuck over to the contraption. One side of it was exposed, revealing many metal gears and a large opening. "Builds neat stuff, though." Waheed said as he reached in and touched some things; a spring loosened and bounced away. "Aw, it's a piece of junk."

Waheed heard Mechanicles scream before running in with a mop and bucket. "Scooter! You smashed it!" He yelled. Waheed looked around, nervously, before jumping into the contraption's open hatch. "Spider gunky-poo all over my nice clean floor! Don't give me those pouty eyes. You think you're so cute! Well, you are!" He scratched Scooter's chin. "But not as cute as-" He removed the sheet. "-Mechanicles, the next generation!"

The contraption was a giant robot that looked just like Mechanicles. "Uh oh!" Waheed mumbled as Mechanicles neared the opening. "Junior looks just like daddy-waddy, yes." Mechanicles cooed before he closed the hatch."Scooter, it's time. Crank! Crank like you've never cranked before!"

Waheed was looking around at all of the internal levels and gears. "I don't even want to know what's next!" He mumbled fearfully.

"Arise!"Mechanicles commanded, but the robot didn't move. Mechanicles, now frustrated, tried to lift one of the robot's large hands. "Your creator grows impatient. Rise, blast you!" Mechanicles raised the robot's hand, but it simply fell again. "You know what? It's the brain! It can't be the brain! What else could it be? Fine! Let's check the brain."

"Uh oh. I'm the brain! I've gotta get out of here!" Waheed muttered to himself. He hastily tried to open the hatch, but it was locked. In his struggle, Waheed accidentally spun a gear. "Oops…" He gulped.

" Stupid little-"Mechanicles began, but was cut off when the robot's hand came to life, smacking Mechanicles a crossed the room and into Scooter. "It's ALIIIVE!" He yelled victoriously.

"… It is?"Waheed asked in confusion before he got excited. "It is! I, I mean, I is! I am!" He laughed before he pulled some levers and adjust some gears. The robot stood up. Mechanicles was practically dancing with joy. He told the robot to walk to him. "Walk? Walk? I can do walk… I hope."

Waheed pulled a rope and spears shot out of the robot's fingers, trapping Mechanicles. "Close, but no tabouli." Mechanicles said. That was when Waheed realized that he was standing on a set of pedals and began to walk in place. The robot began to walk. "He's taking his first step! Halt!"

Waheed stopped. The robot had nearly stepped on Mechanicles. He pulled out a scroll then and began writing on it. "Complete masterpiece, check! Next, get revenge on Aladdin. Ah, yes, the poufy haired fool." Mechanicles turned to the robot. "Go, my son! Destroy Aladdin!"

"I don't think so!" Waheed said before he walked on the door, making sure to step on Mechanicles foot. The madman yelped in pain and grabbed his foot."So anxious to destroy the street rat. Just like his dear old dad!"

XxRebelWriterxX

The next day, Mechanicles was skipping through the town. He was so excited that his creation was working and was taking care of his enemy right now. "Ah, it's brand new day! The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing, the minotaurs are about!" He said as if this was a normal occurrence.

A huge minotaur stood in the marketplace, holding an ax. " And my favorite new creation is off somewhere stomping the daylights out of Aladdin!"He finished with a slight giggle.

"City of Agrabah! I, Dominus Tusk, victor of 10,000 battles, hereby challenge your greatest hero!" The minotaur announced. Mechanicles didn't care, he was just glad Aladdin wouldn't be the one to do so. "When I win, Agrabah becomes mine."

Aladdin, Abu, and Iago were nearby, however, and heard the whole thing. Iago was laughing. "Greatest hero…. that would be little Waheed, right?"

Aladdin ignored him and approaches Dominus Tusk. "I'll fight you, Dominus Tusk." He said. Mechanicles eye's bulge in surprise.

"You're a lot smaller than my last opponent." Dominus Tusk said before shrugging. Easy battle, he supposed. Abu growled at Tusk, then suddenly ran away. A very large ax landed beside Aladdin. "Take your weapon."

Aladdin ran over to the ax and tried to pick it up but the ax was much bigger than he was. Dominus Tusk began to attack him with a mace. Aladdin ran causing Genie's lamp to bounce away. Genie came out of the lamp, playing a video game.

"It never fails. Bonus level 20, someone starts jumping around." Genie said before turning into a transformer. "Alright! Bonus level 50! Battle program initiated, step aside organic biped." Dominus Tusk smashed. him with the mace. "

Overload…" His voice was changing pitches, like he was running out of power. "I'm sorry, Al. I'm afraid I can't… Daisy, Daisy! Give me your answer, do…" Tusk hit him with the mace again and Genie's "display" goes out.

Tusk approached Aladdin. "Great." Aladdin deadpanned. Iago turned to Abu and said sarcastically, " Challenge the victor of 10,000 battles. That was smart."

Tusk nearly smashed Aladdin with the mace, but he was stopped. The Mechanicles robot grabbed Tusk's hand and threw him across the marketplace. " Son! How could you?! You saved my poufy haired arch-nemesis! And you're making a mess!" Mechanicles yelled in disappointment.

" What is that thing?" Iago asked with a frown. Aladdin was also frowning in confusion. "It's… Mechanicles?!" He half asked, half exclaimed.

"No, Mechanicles is a lot smaller, Al. And he's not made of metal." Genie said as he grabbed the real Mechanicles and brought him over. "Here, look! Heh, heh?" Genie grinned as if he'd just proven something big.

" Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it." Aladdin warned Mechanicles. He didn't seem threatened at all, however.

"Listen, hero, Junior has his own free will! I certainly did not tell him to save you and your poufy hair." Mechanicles sneered before he alk3e away, pulling out a scroll as he went. "Fine tune Junior. Eliminate free will."

"Gee, Al, your hair is kinda poufy." Iago said. Aladdin just shot him a dry look before he turned to where Dominus Tusk and the Mechanicles robot was staring each other down.

"I shall finish you!" Dominus shouted as he charged the robot. Waheed simply moved around inside the robot, accidentally moving a gear. "Whoops!" Waheed said. The robot's arm swung, sending Tusk face-first into the city wall. The crowd cheered. "10,000 battles. I've never been stuck in a wall… okay, victory is yours."

Iago flew over and landed on Dominus Tusk's shoulder. "Let that be a lesson. JERK."He squawked in an effort to add salt to the wound. Waheed looked out one of the robot's eyes victoriously.

"Yay! You've gotta admit, Al, that was pretty good!" Genie cheered. Iago was laughing."Good thing Waheed's not here! Mechanicles muscling in on his hero gig and all." Iago said before he choked on his laughter.

"Not bad for 'just a little kid!'"

XxRebelWriterxX

Kendra sighed. She was sick of being stuck inside all day while the others were out on adventures. The healer suggested that she stay in doors months ago and it irritated her to no end. She understood that this was a vulnerable time in her pregnancy, but she was not one to just sit around! She wanted to be out and about, having fun with her brother and husband.

But nope, she was stuck at him. Genie was becoming more and more protective of her as the time drew nearer for her to give birth. In fact, she was due any day now.

However, despite everyone's reassurance that sitting still would be good for her, she couldn't help but feel restless. She wanted to walk around, stretch her legs. She wanted her baby to be healthy and happy, but that didn't mean she had to like just sitting around.

In fact, she was half tempted to just leave for a bit. She's have to sneak out because the guys even had the guards watching over her.

Over protective men.

She snorted and shook her head. Yeah, she was sick of this. They didn't understand what it was like so they wouldn't know how she felt. Sure, they'd probably be upset with her when she got back. And she'd probably get a twenty minute lecture from both her husband and brother.

But it was so worth it.

So with a sly smile, Kendra grabbed her cloak, throwing her hair up as she did so. Then she quietly snuck out of the palace. Someone must have been on her side because she made it out with no problems. Now she walked through the city, feeling happy and free.

However, she couldn't help but notice that everyone was talking about a giant metal man that somehow saved Agrabah. She was puzzled. What did they mean by giant metal man. She'd never heard of such a thing. How long had she been stuck in the palace?

"My gold! Someone's stolen my gold! There he goes! Help! Someone stop him! Help!" Kendra heard a woman shout. She turned to see a little boy running towards her.

"Hey, stop kid."Kendra shouted before taking off after him. If he needed help, she would be more than happy to take care of him. But stealing someone's money was not the right way to go. Even if she herself had once done so.

Waheed was inside the Mechanicles robot and he had heard the entire thing. "Time to show Aladdin I am a hero." He smiled before taking off after the boy, not even noticing the princess. He wanted to prove he could help the people of Agrabah.

Meanwhile, Aladdin, Iago and Abu were flying on Carpet through the city. Aladdin couldn't get over the fact that one of Mechanicles robots saved Agrabah. Something was not right here and he wanted to figure it out. His opportunity appeared when Iago began chattering and pointing towards the robot. Aladdin frowned and directed Carpet towards him, saying that they were going to get to the bottom of it.

The child had just turned to corner and nearly crashed into the robot. He cried out no in fear and went to run away when he saw Kendra running up to him. He looked around desperately for an escape, however the robot suddenly grabbed him. "No! I'm no thief, honest!" He begged.

Carpet approached the robot at the same time Kendra had. When she saw them, however, she quickly ducked into the shadows. There was no way she was gonna let them see her. That would just result in a scolding. Then she'd be forced back to the palace when she's no doubt be looked closer at. She'd just let them figure this out themselves. "Al, idea. We let Waheed fight the metal guy. Brilliant, no?" Iago laughed

Aladdin ignored him and flew up to the robot's eye. Waheed spotted him immediately. "Aladdin, look! I've captured a thief! Still think I'm a menace?" Waheed asked Aladdin smugly. Aladdin and the two animals looked at him in shock. Kendra had to admit that she was also a little shocked to see the kid in there.

"Waheed is the metal guy?" Iago groaned before turning to Aladdin. "How DARE you call great big Waheed a menace? Shame, Shame!"

"Waheed, put him down and get out of there! You're gonna hurt someone! You're gonna hurt yourself! That thing is dangerous." Aladdin tried to calmly explain to the boy. Waheed clearly wasn't listening. Instead, fury shown on his face as he glared at Aladdin.

"I know what I'm doing! You're not the only hero in town, you know." Waheed said, matter-of-factually. Everyone seemed to doubt that and Kendra felt a little sorry for him. She knew how her brother had a habit of underestimating people. But Waheed was just a child, after all. Kendra's newly developed parental instincts told her he should not be in that thing. Aladdin was probably the same way, seeing as he himself was close to becoming a father.

"Please, please, I'm not a thief!" The child practically cried. Kendra suddenly felt doubt on this whole thing. Something was adding up. Maybe she hadn't seen what happen properly. Or perhaps the lady was mistaken. This was probably one big misunderstanding.

Aladdin looked back to Waheed skeptically. He was having the same doubts as his sister. Something about this situation did not add up to him either. " Are you sure he's a thief, Waheed? What if you're wrong?" He asked.

"Well what if you're wrong." Waheed mocked Aladdin. He was sick of people not believing him, or underestimating him. He'd prove he was right. And he got his chance when the lady from earlier walked around the corner laughing. "We'll see if I'm wrong." Waheed said as he approached her. "Lady, is this the guy who stole your gold?"

The woman laughed."My- oh, dear, no. It turns out my gold wasn't stolen at all. It was just in the wrong pocket." She giggled and took out a pouch of gold. "See?"

" But-" Waheed paused before turning to the child "-but why were you running?"He asked him accusingly. The child looked panicked as he informed him that he was late for dinner. "Oh, no…" Waheed sighed and freed the child, who ran off.

Mechanicles peered over the top of a nearby building. He gasped at the sight. "Junior, no! Cavorting with my enemy. It just breaks your poor papa's heart." He went over to a group of mechanical beetles and began to crank them."I made you, gave you life! Raised you-" The beetles start to fly. "-up! up! up! From a… well, you were always that big. And this is the thanks I get?"

"It's okay, Waheed, no one got hurt." Aladdin tried to reassure him. Waheed just sighed and said some hero he had turned out to be. " You'll be a fine hero, you're just going about it the wrong way. Now come on down from there."

"Okay, I'm coming…" He sighed. "Atta boy, Waheed, smart kid!" Iago said before he turned to Aladdin and quietly said. "The moment he steps out we jump him."

"Alright, bring me my Junior!" Mechanicles commanded the beetles and they flew off."But don't scratch his finish!" He shouted after them. A beetles landed on top of the robot hatch, preventing a confused Waheed from opening it. The other beetles landed on the robot and one of them drilled a hole into the robot.

It began to control the robot. Waheed gasped in confusion as the robot began to walk. Mechanicles laughed as Aladdin dodged the robot's foot. Kendra watched in shock and distress. "Look out, the kid's gone berserk!"

"Waheed, what are you doing?!" Aladdin shouted after the robot. Waheed shook his head quickly, staring out the eye of the robot. "I'm not doing anything! Look, it's Mechanicles, he's controlling it!" He shouted back, pointing to where the madman was.

Mechanicles was writing on a scroll, not paying attention to the heroes. "Junior fine tuned, free will eliminated. Check. Next, have my revenge on Aladdin." Mechanicles laughed. Aladdin paled and shouted at Waheed to get out of there.

Waheed was pounding on the hatch. "I can't, it's stuck!" He yelled back. Kendra bit her lip and hoped they did something soon. Aladdin rubbed Genie's lap and he came out. Aladdin pointed to the robot. "It's trying to kill us!"

Genie, as a concert pianist smirked. "Here's a little number I like to call-" He turned into a missile. "-fire one!" He was about to release it when Aladdin stopped him and told him that Waheed was inside. Genie turned back to normal. "Hm, wouldn't want to toast the tot."

"It's Mechanicles who's controlling it. Waheed is stuck inside." Aladdin explained before the robot stepped on Genie. "Carpet!" Aladdin shouted. Carpet grabbed Aladdin and flew away, the robot just barely missing them.

Kendra turns and ran after every body else. She hid in the shadows and watched as the robot broke down the city gate in pursuit of Carpet, Aladdin and Genie. She desperately wished there was something she could do to help. However, she could go into labor at any second and fighting a giant robot probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Genie, you take Mechanicles. I'm going in after Waheed." Aladdin told Genie. They separated. Aladdin and Carpet approached the robot. However, the couldn't get to close. The second Carpet did, fire shot out of the robots eyes, singeing Carpet. "That's my boy!"Mechanicles cheered.

"My super Genie sense tells me-" Genie said when he saw Mechanicles. "-guest villain at one o'clock! You're mine, pencil-necked Greek!" Genie grinned as he approached Mechanicles. The robot however, used his hand as a missile, sending Genie flying. "We'll meet again! This time, I'll-" Genie shouted in the distance before he completely disappeared.

Kendra watched him go before turning to where Mechanicles was flying off with Scooter victoriously. She ran after them quickly, determined that she would not lose them. Mechanicles was writing on a scroll when he came to a stop. "Dispense with Genie, check! Huh?

The robot suddenly stopped and hunched over. Aladdin, whose was behind a rock, shouted at Carpet to go now and they approached the robot. Mechanicles cranked a metal ladybug, then released it. "Go! Aid your brothers!"

The ladybug flew to the robot and cranked the beetles. The robot stood tall. Aladdin jumped off of Carpet and kicked the beetle on top of the hatch. If flew off, but returned before Aladdin could free Waheed.

Mechanicles was about to go knock Aladdin off when he saw Kendra hiding in the shadows. With a smirk, he directed Scooter to her and picked her up quickly. "I suggest you leave Junior alone Aladdin, or else your sister her will be in trouble." Mechanicles grinned.

Kendra struggled against him when the hood of her cloak fell back, revealing her identity to her brother. "Kendra? What are you doing here?"Aladdin asked in shock. She didn't answer, instead she smiled sheepishly at her brother.

Aladdin groaned and fell onto Carpet, allowing Mechanicles past. That was when Mechanicles noticed Waheed inside the robot. " … there's a little boy inside Junior? NOT ALLOWED!" He shouted.

The robot was approaching a cliff. Mechanicles had thrown Aladdin off the robot, thankfully Carpet caught him, before climbing inside the robot, dragging Kendra with him. That was when Kendra felt something. Pain erupted in her stomach and she gasped, following to the ground when Mechanicles had released her.

"Whoever you are, get out of Junior's brain!" Mechanicles snapped, not noticing Kendra's predicament as he shoved Waheed to the side. I have revenge to wreak." He cranked a lever. A net came out of the robot's back.

"Look out!"Aladdin shouted as a net trapped Carpet, sending the two of them crashing to the ground. Mechanicles pulled a rope. The robot's fingers opened up to reveal weapons. "Aladdin!" Waheed shouted.

"Hey, I don't mean to trouble your little takeover here, but I think I've gone into labor!" Kendra shouted out, catching the two others attention. Mechanicles didn't notice that Iago was trying to free Aladdin from the net. " Hurry, monkey, hurry!"

Waheed suddenly grabbed Mechanicles, much to his surprise. However, the older man shoved him to the side. "No touching! Your hands are filthy!"Mechanicles yelped in horror. Waheed saw the pedals. He stepped on them and began "walking" the robot. The robot moved away from Aladdin.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Mechanicles asked as robot got closer to the cliff."Making sure this thing never hurts anyone else!" Waheed replied.

"By killing all of us?" Kendra asked, wincing as another contraption hit. "I'm in labor and you're going to kill us?" Waheed looked at her in sadness. He couldn't do it, he realized. He was about to stop, however, they had already reached the cliff.

They fell. Mechanicles was yelling, Waheed was screaming, and Kendra was crying out in pain. They crashed hard onto the ground. "NO!" Aladdin shouted. "Genie, Kendra was in there!" He cried out in despair.

Genie's eyes widened in panicked and the group ran to the cliff side. They stood there for a second, praying that they would crawl out from the wreckage. A second later, the two managed to get out, much to their relief. Waheed was supporting Kendra when Genie flew down to her.

"Kendra! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What are you doing here?! You should be at home! Is the baby alright? Are you in-" Genie kept shooting questions off, making it hard for Kendra to keep up, especially since she was in labor.

The gang followed swiftly after Genie, however, they flew over to Waheed. "Are you okay?" Aladdin asked him. Waheed nodded and said that he thinks so. They didn't notice that Mechanicles had climbed out of the hatch.

He was inspecting the robot. "Junior! No! Say something Junior, speak to daddy!" Mechanicles cried in desperation. A spring came loose, sending Mechanicles into the air.

" Boy, I sure learned my lesson." Waheed said with a shake of his head. Aladdin smiled and said that he should wait a few years before trying to be a hero. Waheed, however shook his head. "No. Never walk off a cliff in a big, mechanical man."

Aladdin just shook his head and smiled in amusement. Kendra suddenly yelped in pain, turning their attention to Genie and her. "Guys, this reunion is touching and all, but I'm pretty sure I went into labor when Mechanicles dragged me into the robot." She informed them as calmly as she could.

The others, however, were not so calm. Instead, they were freaking out, unsure of what to do. In fact, Kendra would be amused if not for the contractions that were steadily getting worse. "GUYS!" She screamed out, causing them to pause. "Thank you. Genie, take me back to the palace quickly and to the healer. You guys meet us back there."

It took them a second to realize what she had said, before they jumped into action. Genie swooped down and picked Kendra up. Then he disappeared. A second later, the two had arrived directly in front of the healer's door.

Genie barged in, not even bothering to knock. The healer jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion before she realized what was going on. A serious look crossed her face before she told him to set Kendra down on the cot. He did so before walking over and taking Kendra's hand.

She screamed at the sudden pain. "It looks like the baby is coming now. Kendra, you need to relax. Push whenever you feel like it's time." The healer told her calmly. Kendra screamed again as she pushed. "Alright, keep breathing and do it again."

Kendra had to push two more times and the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. She literally felt like her insides were being ripped apart from the inside out. But she also knew it would be worth it to hold her baby girl. "One more push, I can see her head." The healer said. Kendra did as she was told, screaming once more.

She was thankful Genie was a genie cause she knew she had crushed his hand. He didn't seem bothered by it as he waited patiently beside her, whispering comforting words into her ear. "The baby's head is out, one more push." The healer instructed.

Kendra did it and the baby was out. A beautiful bouncing baby... boy? The healer cut the umbilical cord and immediately began to wash the child off."Congratulation, it's a boy." The healer said with a gentle smile.

"Boy?" Kendra and Genie said together in shock. The oracle had said they would be having a baby girl, so why was this baby a boy? Kendra couldn't help but fall in love with her child however. The minutes she saw him, she knew she loved him. He was a beautiful shade of blue, just slighter lighter than his father.

The healer suddenly gasped, however, drawing the attention of the new parents. Dread prickled in her stomach and she instantly knew something wasn't right. Something was wrong with her son. "What's wrong?" Kendra asked, afraid to know the answer.

The healer didn't respond for a second, instead she just looked sadly at the couple in front of her. This was something she'd been afraid of all along. She sighed heavily, her voice cracking as she answered, "I'm so sorry, b-but the baby isn't breathing. He didn't make it, I'm afraid." She replied shakily, her eyes growing misty with tears.

Kendra felt like her heart shattered as her very breath was sucked out of her chest. She stared at the baby boy in the healers hands as tears fell steadily from her eyes. She held out her hands, wanting to hold her son for the first and last chance.

Genie sat beside her as the healer handed her the baby. Kendra let out a sob as she held her lifeless child. This wasn't fair, what had they done to suffer this fate? Her baby boy, her life, was gone before he had the chance to live. It wasn't fair.

She began sobbing uncontrollably and Genie had to take their son. He himself had tears falling rapidly from his eyes. He was so close to being a father, so close to having a family with the woman he loved. But that had been ripped away from the unfairly. It was more than he could take. He handed his lifeless son to the healer, who covered him up in a blanket, before turning to his sobbing wife.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She wailed. This wasn't fair and it was too much to take. She shared one more look with her husband, letting him see all the pain she felt, which mirrored his own. Then, with a final wail, she passed out onto the pillow. It was just too much for her to take anymore.

**And there you go, the twist I've warn you all about. I've been planning this since I first decided to write this story. I know you're all probably angry, but I have a good reason for this. I always do.**

**Rremember to note that the oracle said the two will live happily together with their baby **_**daughter. **_**This child was not a girl and neither are happy one bit. I'm not done with this story yet, so don't give up on me!**

**Anyway, review! Send me all your hate mail! I know you all must want to scream and yell at me. Remember though, I know what I'm doing! Smiles. And no, I have no intention on killing off Jasmine's child. I'm not **_**that **_**horrible and heartless.**


End file.
